What Holidays Bring
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: What happens when you're too famous and don't even have the time to clean your own home? Inuyasha is like that along with his wife Kikyo, they need a maid to help clean. In comes young, naive Kagome! But what happens when love forms where it is forbidden?
1. Finding The Right Person

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Hey guys! I know I shouldn't be writing another story while I'm doing Ones Not Forgotten, but this story isn't going to stop me from updating it. So relax.

I want you guys to enjoy this now because it's going to be HILARIOUS! So have your trash can by if you throw up, and your tissue in case you cry from laughter. If you die…

R.I.P…my dear viewers and friends. -sighs and does short prayer.-

Also, this was suppose to be posted before Christmas start, but oh well. There's still new year. That's what this story represents. Christmas, New Years, Super Bowl (but I'm not saying any teams. Just a bunch of guys screaming like they've lost their little, bitty minds.) and Valentines Day!

Well let's start!

Title: What Holiday's Bring

Chapter One: Finding The Right Person

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty-three year old InuYasha Takahashi growled, looking up at the white ceiling from the spot on the couch. His head pounding from the conversation he just had with his supportivewife Kikyo. It was her fault that his neck hurt, her fault he had to come to his half brother, Sesshomaru's house the night before. Why couldn't she have just left him alone, instead of interrogating him.

Why are you home so late? Why didn't you put the clothes in the dryer? Why didn't you start dinner? Why didn't you make the beds when I left? Did you get a maid yet? Why didn't you give me a kiss? Are you having an affair?

Then she'd start bawling like a baby. He growled in irritation then grabbed the newspaper from the table in front of him. He flipped through it, looking for ads that were in there from maids. InuYasha stood, grabbed the phone from the kitchen then began the search.

The first ad he saw said:

Call Betty Stealer!

Your house will look spotless! Guaranteed money back.

Call 256-9862

InuYasha huffed, dialed the number then waited for a answer.

"Hello?" came a deep, husky masculine voice.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is Betty Stealer there?"

"This is she." replied the deep, nasty voice.

He paled, "Uh yeah…not happening."

"Wait! I need the mone-

InuYasha hung up, shivering, then scanning the page again. Another one caught his eye:

Bob

Call me today! I'll be waiting by the phone…..

My number:

555-555-5555

InuYasha's eyes became slits, he growled out of frustration, then flipped the page. He looked at his next options:

Kaoru Maekawa

Your house will look brand new first day! You'll love me right away! If you're interested, call me!

245-8574

He dialed the number and prayed that this one wasn't some psycho path. It rung, and rung. Finally, a quiet voice answered,

"H. h. hello?"

"Is this Kaoru Maekawa?" he asked, already knowing this was another crazy one.

She replied, "Y. y. y. yes."

"Um…yeah, I'm InuYasha Takahashi. I saw your ad in the newspaper." he started, raising an eyebrow when he heard her breathing into the phone. "I was…are you alright?"

Her breathing went up a hitch and she started screaming, "I DIDN'T BREAK THE EGGS! I DIDN'T! I SWEAR! HUMPTY-DUMPTY WAS PUSHED! IT WASN'T ME! IT WASN'T ME!"

"What the hell!" exclaimed InuYasha, removing the phone from his ear.

He kicked it, shutting it off. InuYasha growled, grabbing the vase on the table. About to chunk it at the wall, that is until a feminine voice warned,

"If you value your hand, I'd put the vase down."

He growled then slammed it down the flopping on the couch, "Why are you up so early Kita?"

"I could hear your growling from upstairs." she replied, flopping down beside him.

InuYasha snorted, "Keh! You heard my growling over Sesshomaru's snoring?"

"It doesn't snore!" she retorted, sitting up, pulling her wavy darkish red hair from her face, revealing disapproving hazel eyes.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"What's wrong? Kinkyho called again?" asked Kita, standing and walking into the kitchen.

InuYasha groaned, going into the kitchen and sitting at a stool, "Can't you ever give her a break? Call her by her real name once in a while?"

"InuYasha," started Kita, confusion in her eyes, "I did call her by her name."

He glared, "It's Kikyo."

"That's what I said! Kinkyho." she huffed, preparing coffee. "Anyway, what's wrong?"

InuYasha huffed, "I have to find a maid. If the media finds out Tokyo's richest man's son lives in a rat hole, there's going to be two pissed off people after me."

"Two?" she repeated.

He rolled his eyes, "My father and your mentally challenged husband."

"He's not mentally challenged!" she defended. "Stop picking on my fluffy!"

"Keh!" snorted InuYasha. "Don't you pick on my wife?"

Kita looked offended, "I'd never! Kinkyho is such bitter sweet child."

"Kita." he warned.

She rolled her eyes, "Lighten up, will you? I have the _perfect_ person for you!"

"Are they sane?" he asked.

Kita thought, then nodded, "Yeah."

"Good at actually cleaning?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yep!"

"Do they look and sound like their right gender?" he asked. "And they aren't going to clean my house while screaming something about eggs…or are a stalker?"

Kita looked confused then nodded. She looked even more confused, shaking her head,

"I'm confused. What?"

"Just forget it. Any friend of yours should be find. Call them for me will you?" he asked.

She nodded, "Can do. Coffee?"

"Pass." he yawned.

She turned back toward the coffee maker, until she saw a hand pass by her arm and unplug the machine. Kita looked left then right. A familiar voice spoke in a nonchalant way,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Fluffy! You're awake!" exclaimed Kita, turning around and hugging him.

When she pulled away, he was giving her a look. She laughed nervously, then sighed,

"Please!"

"You know what the doctor said. No more coffee." he said, taking the glass carafe then walked towards the sink.

Kita frowned, "No! Just one cup! Please! It _needs_ me!"

"I change my mind." grumbled InuYasha, standing. "You're both mentally challenged."

Sesshomaru poured the coffee down the drain, ignoring Kita's whining,

"Why are you still here little brother?"

"I'm waiting for Kikyo to leave. Just give me another hour. I don't go to the office until twelve." he replied, leaving the kitchen yawning.

Kita stormed in front of mate, "Fluffy!!"

He walked around her and took the refrigerator. Taking out a carton of orange juice. Kita's eyes went huge,

"No!"

"Hoshi…." he started.

Kita cut him off, "I have to call someone for InuYasha. Have to take a long shower too! See you when you get home. Bye, love yah."

Pecks his cheek then runs hauling ass out the kitchen. InuYasha called from the living room,

"Mentally challenged!"

Sesshomaru sighs mentally, putting the carton back in the fridge.

**Scene Change**

Kagome sighed, looking at the television bored. Like every other day, nothing to do. No school, no parents…no job. She was going to get evicted if she didn't get some cash soon. Her twenty-first birthday just past and she didn't have the cash to even drive over to Sango's place.

Did it matter? She was to depressed already. Kagome jumped when her cell began to buzz against the wooden table. She snatched it up and answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome!" came a female voice.

Kagome smiled, "Oh hey Kita! It's been a while since I talked to you, what's up?"

"I have a job for you." she said.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Are you serious!?"

"Yep!" she replied. "Remember my brother-in-law? InuYasha? I took you to his house once."

Kagome thought then frowned, "That jerk that dumped the punch on me?"

"Uh…yeah." laughed Kita.

She frowned, "Please tell me I'm not working for him."

"Him and his wife need a maid. You're good a cleaning right?" asked Kita.

She groaned, "Kita! Of all people, why him!? I told you I never wanted to see his face again! Can't I be your maid?"

"We don't need a maid Kags." she said. "This is a take it or leave it type of job. He's in need for one badly and you're the first that came to mind."

Kagome sighed, "Alright."

"Great! You'll start next week. Starting off at fifty bucks a week. That should do you good, right?" asked Kita.

She gaped, "A…a week!?"

"Yeah! Doesn't it sound good?"

Kagome exclaimed, "Of course! Thank you so much Kita!"

"No problem. You know the address, and come around ten. That way you'll meet just InuYasha and Kinkyho will be at work. He'll give you the rest, k?" she explained.

Kagome nodded to herself, "Yeah! Thanks again, you're a life saver!"

"No problem, bye!" she said hurriedly.

Kagome hung up then squealed in joy. She looked down at her phone, then dialed a number. After a few rings, a voice answered groggily,

"Hello?"

"Miroku, where's Sango?" she asked.

He asked, "Why so happy Kagome?"

"I finally got a job!" she replied loudly.

Miroku yawned, "That's great. One second."

After a few minutes, Sango answered, sounding just as tired as Miroku,

"Hello?"

"Sango! I got a job!"

She paused then said in a shaky voice, "That's great Kagome."

"Sorry for waking you up so early, but you're usually awake by now. It's nine." replied Kagome.

Sango yawned, "I'm off today, sleeping in. Sorry if I'm not sounding to happy to you. I'm feeling a little grumpy today."

"Sorry." she apologized.

Sango laughed, "Don't worry. We should celebrate. How about I treat you to breakfast?"

"Sure you're ready to get up?" she asked.

Sango reassured her, "No, I'm up now. Be ready when I get there. Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up then made her way to her room. The apartment floor creaked under her feet. For once, she didn't frown or feel the pang of depression. Soon, she'd be out of that hell hole and into her own home. Looking for a real job, or thinking of going back to college.

She smiled and hummed. Kagome took out a black long sleeve shirt and red skirt. With black stockings and black boots. She got dressed and by time she finished straightening her hair. Someone was knocking at the door. Kagome grabbed her cell, stuck it in her pocket, then literally ran to the door.

She opened it and there stood Sango,

"Hey, ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my keys." answered Kagome, running into the kitchen, getting her key and returning.

She locked the door from the inside then followed Sango down the stairs. Kagome asked,

"Where's Miroku?"

"Went over to InuYasha's." she said, before changing the subject. "Where's your job?"

Kagome smiled at her eagerness, "Well, Kita called me. She said that dog boy needed a maid."

"Whoa, wait! You're going to be working for InuYasha!?" exclaimed Sango, eyes bugging out.

She shrugged, "So what. This is strictly professional."

"Aha! You're joking right?" retorted Sango. "There's no such thing as a girl working for a man without anything going on."

Kagome crossed her arms, "First off, I don't know him. The only time I met him was at that party and I already know he's a huge jerk. Meaning, I wouldn't want him. Second, he's married."

"Yeah, to Kikyo. By what Kita told me, they'll be divorced before next year." snorted Sango.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I'm completely focused on getting my life straight. No more being depressed. Time for a change!"

"Love works in mysterious ways." said Sango, in a suspenseful voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't count on "love" even being in my vocabulary for a while."

"Whatever you say." she said, walking ahead.

Kagome frown, "I'm serious! Wait for me!"

**Please Review! Okay! About Kita and Sesshomaru. Kita's full name is Kitahoshi, and Sesshomaru calls her Hoshi. It's not what Sango calls Miroku. That's Houshi, meaning monk.**

**Hoshi means star. Two total different things. So don't go telling me I made a mistake. I did my research!**

**Plus, here are the ages:**

**InuYasha Takahashi-23**

**Sesshomaru Takahashi-25**

**Kitahoshi Takahashi-22**

**Kikyo Takahashi-23**

**Kagome Higurashi-21**

**Sango Tsuyu-22**

**Miroku Tsuyu-23**

**Inu/Kik-married/mated…for now.**

**Sess/Kita-married/mated.**

**Miro/Say-married.**

**Kagome-SINGLE**

**So far, that's all who's been in the story. Therefore, those are all the ages I'm telling. Hope you guys enjoyed! Byez!**

**REVIEW!!! **

**P.S. Oh, one more thing. Bob, Kaoru and Betty were minor characters, aka…won't be showing up again. Hopefully. O.O**

**Lol! Sayonara!**


	2. Friend Or Foe?

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Two: Friend or Foe?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another head shattering morning. InuYasha growled as Kikyo continued to, once again, pester him when he woke up. She crossed her arms and waved her hand in his face,

"Hello? Are you even listening to me InuYasha?"

"Kikyo, for the last time, I got a maid! Why are you still nagging at me!?" he yelled, smacking her hand away.

She hmphed then put her hands on her waist, "I just want to make sure none of our stuff gets stolen, and if it does. I _will_ tell you I told you so."

"You know what? You're really starting to piss me off!" yelled InuYasha. "Aren't you suppose to be at work by now?"

Kikyo gave him a cold look then sighed, "If you want me to leave then fine, I will."

She grabbed her bag with all her changing clothes in it. Kikyo was a model, and models had to change clothes after every shoot for some dumb reason. InuYasha wondered sometimes. Why did he marry suck a stuck up snob? All they ever did was argue.

Once he thought about it, not always. He guessed they were so busy with their jobs that they started taking their stress out on each other. Plus, they hadn't been able to spend no time together. InuYasha watched as she marched around the house, getting ready to leave.

"Where are the keys?" she asked, going down the hall then back after a few minutes.

He shrugged, "You have your own car, how am I suppose to know?"

"I gave them to you last night when I came home!" she yelled.

InuYasha huffed, "Check in the kitchen."

She let out a screech before storming towards the kitchen, tripping over the piles of clothes on the floor. InuYasha ran his hand over his face, letting out a loud sigh. There was the sound of glass shattering against the floor. Kikyo screamed in frustration again,

"InuYasha! Did you call the freaking maid!?"

"I told you yes already!" he hollered back.

She stormed out the kitchen, "How in the world did clothes even get down here!?"

"It's once question after a fucking next!" he yelled to her.

Kikyo grabbed her bag she dropped then stormed out the house. Slamming the door, adding a hard thump to InuYasha's headache.

**Scene Change**

The week had come so fast that Kagome felt she should have whiplash. She was feeling nervous about working for InuYasha. Possibly the biggest jerk in the world, yet the cutest. Believe it or not, she'd been interested with him at that party. Until he said his first words to her.

She wasn't trying to get laid, which he thought, she was simply interested in him…and his ears. That all went downhill soon as he said those words to her.

_Beat it slut._

That had made her so angry, then when she said something insulting back. He'd dumped the whole bowl of punch on her, then walked off. Since then, she never saw him again. Kagome snatched up the phone, and dialed the person responsible for this,

"Hello?"

"Kita! I can't do this!" she nearly screamed into the phone.

There was a pause, then a response, "Jeez, Kagome, calm down. Are you trying to make me deaf? I _do_ have sensitive hearing you know.

"I'm sorry! I keep forgetting half of my friends are like demons and whatnot." retorted Kagome. "Anyway, I can't do this."

Kita asked hysterically, "Why not!? Are you afraid of InuYasha? Kagome, I assure you, he's not going to do anything to you."

"Sango told me about his marriage problems. If you forgotten, I have a bit of a anger issue when I get upset." she sighed. "I get to dramatic about stuff, I'll get fired on the first day."

She laughed, "You're kidding me right? Why do I have a feeling you're just making up excuses to get out of this? Kagome, if it's InuYasha, he's not going to do anything. If you want something, just start crying. Works every time!"

"I'm not afraid of Mr. Eat My Dog Crap, Kita." huffed Kagome, crossing her arms. "He might just send me off soon as he sees my face anyway. I'm just hesitant about all this. I got a bad feeling, you know?"

Kita was stifling a laugh, "No Kagome, you're scared. Admit it. You're lying."

"I'm not!" she yelled.

Kita gasped, "Are you scared of Kinkyho!? Kagome no!"

"No! I'm not afraid of-oh fine! I'm going. You're playing mine games with me." she sighed miserably.

Kita was smiling, you could hear it in her voice, "Of course I'm not Kaggy! I'm just encouraging you."

"K. Kaggy?" repeated Kagome, her eyes slits.

She giggled, "Bye!"

Then the dial tone came. Kagome hung up and looked at the phone,

"You tricked me…somehow…I just can't figure out how you do it."

She huffed for the millionth time that morning, and grabbed her keys. Kagome pulled on her hoodie, put the hood on then headed out. Rain fell in a drizzle, already telling her this was going to be a hard day.

**Café**

"Kagome, I haven't seen you around here for a while." said the fifty year old woman that stood on the other side of the counter.

She smiled, "Hey Kaede. Sorry, I've been lazy. Not having a job sort of keeps you in your home."

"I understand. I wish I could hire you, but I don't have any open-

Kagome cut her off politely, "It's okay."

"For being such a pure child, I'll give you a free cup of coffee." she smiled, getting a cup and feeling it up.

She smiled brightly, "Thank you so much Kaede."

Kaede nodded, then tended to her other customers. Kagome looked out the café's window, daydreaming. The rain usually made people sad, but it made her feel calm. Peaceful and it also made her think that there was no possible way that anything could harm her. Nothing. Not her past and not her current position.

With how happy she was, you'd think there was nothing wrong, but she was really alone. Her parents and herself weren't really close. Not after her little brother died in the car wreck three years ago. Tears clouded her eyes and spilled down her cheek at thought.

"Kagome, are you alright?" came Kaede's voice.

She jumped, quickly wiping them away then smiling, "Oh it's nothing. It's the rain. Oh, it's ten. I have to go. Thanks for the coffee. I'll pay you back, bye, thanks again!"

Kaede watched her go then thought, sighing,

"_Poor child._"

**Back At InuYasha's House**

Kagome locked her car door then walked up to the huge two story house. If their house was a big mess, boy was she in for a long day. Thanks to her deep thinking, she cried all the way here. There was no getting rid of the puffy red eyes. She hoped that InuYasha could care less.

She loved her brother and she knew he loved her. The thought him gone just made her sad. He'd always be with her, but it just….

"_Stop thinking Kagome. You have to get your life together!_"

Kagome marched up to the door and rung the door bell. She stood for one, two, three minutes. Once again, she rung the bells, adding a loud knock. A irritated, sleepy voice called,

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"_Kami, give me strength not to kill this over confident jerk._" she quickly prayed before the door swung open.

There stood the silver haired boy, "It's about…time."

He looked her in the eyes and shock crossed his eyes. Kagome took in a sharp breath, forcing a smile,

"Hey, I'm your maid."

"Oh HELL no!" spat InuYasha, turning around and stopping in the house.

Kagome's smile fell fast, "There goes _my_ confidence."

"Sesshomaru! Put your crazy wife on the phone!" he yelled, growling out of irritation.

Kagome sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead, waiting. He was pacing the hideous house, growling, then finally snapped after a few seconds,

"Kita! What the hell were you thinking."

Pause.

"What do you mean 'what's the matter'!"

Pause.

"The problem is that you sent that slut to my house!"

Pause. Kagome turned blood red out of anger, clenching her hand into a fist.

"What do you mean she's not a slut! Have you forgotten!?"

Pause. Yelling heard.

"No I don't want the Humpty Dumpty lady but-

Pause.

"Fine! But if something happens, it's your fault."

He hung up, fumed for a minute, then walk back towards the door. InuYasha took her arm, pulled her inside, then closed the door. He glared,

"There's million of people out there with camera's that'd love a picture of some bitch on my porch you know!"

"Let go of me you jerk!" yelled Kagome. "First off, I'm NOT a slut! Second, I'm not some defenseless human that's going to let you push me around like trash!"

He yelled back, "First off, yes you are. Second, you _are_ a defenseless human that's will be pushed around like trash. You're working for _me_ now, and I'll push you around all I want."

"I'll slap you in your ugly face too!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

InuYasha pulled away from her face, "Keh! You'd be sent to jail for attempted murder."

"It'd be worth it, jerk." retorted Kagome, frowning up at him.

He pushed past her, going upstairs, "Get started. Don't think about touching our food. I'm going to work early. I'd rather be there then here with some bitch who's trying to get laid."

"Why you!" snarled Kagome, turning away then marching into the living room, tripping on a pile of clothes then landing in a basket.

InuYasha laughed, mumbling something she couldn't hear. She struggled to her feet, then kicked the basket over. Kagome sat down on the messy couch then sighed,

"Why me?"

With a deep breath, she stood, deciding to start in the kitchen. Kagome walked into the kitchen, her eyes bugged at the pile of dishes. She stuttered,

"You're kidding right? This is going to take all day!"

"Yep and you better be finish when I or Kikyo get back." came InuYasha's voice, walking into the kitchen, buttoning up his white collar shirt, showing off his perfect chest.

Kagome frowned, "You can't expect me to do all this today! I have all week. How did all the clothing get down here if the rooms are upstairs?"

"Many things _happen_ that I don't think a little girl like you should know." he replied, smirking and rustling her hair.

Kagome turned red then smacked his hand from her head, "I'm NOT a kid."

She pushed past him and to the sink. Kagome began taking the dishes out the sink, filling it up with warm water. He snorted,

"Keh! Anyway, don't leave until I or Kikyo gets back. Don't eat our food. You can watch TV _if_ you finish. Find any money, putting somewhere I can find it. Don't steal anything either. Know how you poor people are."

"If you don't leave now, there's going to be an _accident_." she sneered, showing him the dirty, razor sharp knife.

He glared, "Try it and I'll break your arms."

"I wonder where your wife's bruises are. Obviously, you're very abusive." retorted Kagome, wetting the dried out sponge then putting-the little detergent they had- on it.

InuYasha growled, "Take that back."

"No."

He clenched his hand into a fist, turned then stormed out the kitchen. Kagome smirked when she heard the front door slam, but it fell into a frown,

"Jerk."

**Eleven Hours Later: Nine PM**

She'd managed to clean all the dishes, put all the clothes in one big pile…well…most of them. They were EVERYWHERE. On the stairs, the floor on the first and second floor. It was going to take the whole week the get this finish.

Kagome collapsed on the couch, flipping on the television. She hadn't ate all day. Thanks to Mr. Eat My Dog Crap and his rule. She yawned, stopping on Sci-Fi. Scary, gore movie was on. She watched it for an hour with the lights out.

She began to get a little freaked out by then and didn't notice the front door open. The person that entered, walked up to the couch and yelled,

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Ah!" screamed Kagome, falling off the couch then looking at Kikyo. "It's the boogeyman! Please don't kill me!! I'm just the maid!"

Kikyo flipped the lights on, "Stop screaming!"

"Who are you?" asked Kagome, still looking at her like she was some big monster.

She crossed her arms, "Kikyo Takahashi. InuYasha's husband, and you're the new maid? You look like a kid! I'm going to **kill** him!

"I'll do it for you if you'd like." grumbled Kagome, standing, turning the television off then walking up to Kikyo. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Kikyo frowned, "I don't know where your hands have been, so I refuse to shake it."

She stood there, looking at her as though she'd lost her mind. Kagome shook her head,

"Ok, you're here, may I go now lady? Mrs. Takahashi?"

_Mrs. Eat My Dog Crap_

"I'm not old. Call me Kikyo." she ordered, walking past her and into the kitchen.

Kagome followed, hearing her gasp. She squealed,

"It's clean!"

"_No really? Nice going Sherlock, I didn't see that._" thought Kagome, rolling her eyes.

Kikyo looked around the huge kitchen, rubbing her finger against the slick marble counter,

"So clean. I must admit, you're good, but I don't like laziness. Watching television? You could've had half of the clothing in the washing machine."

"T. the washing machine? Um," started Kagome, "it's been eleven hours and I'm starving. Your husband said I couldn't get any food, so I needed a little break. It was only an hour."

She glared, "An hour! That's more like sleeping than taking a break."

"What's with you and your husband! Attitude much!?" yelled Kagome.

She turned, her bright blue eyes glaring, "Excuse me?"

"Forget it! May I leave?" asked Kagome, trying to calm down.

That's when the front door slammed. Kikyo pushed past her, then walked out the room,

"InuYasha! Why her!? Why couldn't it be a man or something!?"

"Why a man?" he asked, glaring at Kagome. "What'd she do now? Go lesbo on you?"

Kagome's mouth fell open, her eyes wide. Kikyo rolled her eyes,

"InuYasha."

"That's it!" growled Kagome, pushing past both them to get by. "I quit. I'm not going keep a job where I get emotionally abused everyday."

She walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Kikyo huffed,

"Great! You just had to an emotional teenager! We need her! Go apologize!"

"Why don't you!" he growled. "Do something for once!"

Kikyo yelled, "InuYasha!"

"Alright already." he growled, turning and storming out the front door.

Kagome was already backing out the lot. He huffed and ran up to the car. Knocking on the window. She rolled down the window,

"What do you want!?"

"Look, you don't have to take things so seriously." he started, shoving his hands into his pocket.

She glared, "How would you like if I called you stuff you weren't, you abuser. You rapist, you murderer."

"I'm none of those things!" he yelled, glaring into her serious gray eyes, then sighing. "Okay, I get it."

Kagome opened her door, getting out the car, "So you understand I'm not a slut?"

"Yeah." he said.

Her hands were still clenched into a fist, "Good, then I don't quit. So as long as you don't insult me. Plus, I'm twenty-one. Not a kid."

"You're what?" he repeated, eyes wide.

She rolled her eyes, "Aren't you a half dog demon?"

"Forget that." he retorted. "You're past twenty years old? Hard to believe."

Kagome got back into her car, "Well believe it. Later."

He stepped back and watched the car drive off. InuYasha huffed turned then went back inside. Kikyo ran into his arms,

"InuYasha. I'm so tired, let's go to bed."

"What's your problem?" he asked.

She rose on her tip-toes, kissing him deeply before pulling away, "I love you."

"I love you too." he said back, his eyes hazed over.

Kikyo took his hand, intertwined their fingers, then smile up at him, "Good."

He lean down and captured her lips into another kiss. It's amazing how a couple could hate each other one minute, then love each other the next. Though a question hovered in InuYasha's head:

"_Is Kagome my friend or foe? Which one do I want to be?_"

**Please Review! I know, I know. You hated the InuxKik kissing. I know! But you all have to realize InuYasha has feeling's for Kikyo too even though most of the time their fighting.**

**Pause.**

**Now that I'm done puking, I'll post this! **


	3. Attraction

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Three: Attraction

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" called a loud female voice.

She groaned, sitting up on her couch and rubbing at her eyes,

"Huh?"

"Kagome! Open it up! It's me, Sango!" she called.

With another groan, she rolled off the couch and onto her feet. Kagome walked to the door and opened it. Sango made a scared scream,

"You look horrible Kay!"

"Yeah, because my new boss tried to kill me yesterday." she answered, walking back to the couch and sitting.

Sango walked in, closing the door behind her, "You look exhausted."

Kagome looked at the clock with red eyes,

"It's seven! Why did you wake me up so early! No wonder I feel so tired!"

"What time did you get off?" she asked.

Kagome huffed, cuddling into the small couch, "Ten."

"Cleaning!?" she exclaimed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No, feeding InuYasha baby food."

Her eyes bugged out for a minute then realization crossed her eyes,

"Oh! You were being sarcastic."

"Why are you here?" she asked, yawning and closing her eyes.

Sango shrugged, "Miroku woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Why is he up so early?" she asked, eyes still closed.

Sango grumbled, "InuYasha and him had to work on some stuff before they headed to work today. I came to see if you wanted to go get some coffee. He looked sort of tired, I'm going around and giving everyone a cup. They all need it."

"Alright, just let me get dressed." mumbled Kagome, not moving, her breathing beginning to steady.

She raised an eyebrow, "Kagome?"

"I'm up." she whispered, making Sango almost miss it.

Sango yelled, "Kagome!"

"Okay, okay." she yawned, sitting up, kicking the covers off then stumbling to her room.

Sango called after her, "Why are you sleeping on this small couch anyway?"

"My bed as way to many springs in it. The floor and that couch are way more comfortable." she called back, sounding more awake.

Sango frowned, "Are you sure you don't want to move in with me until you can get a better place?"

"No!" she called back. "I told you already, I'm not going to feed off of people like my parents expect. I'm going to prove to them and everybody else that I can take care of myself."

She sighed, "Alright, but my offer is always open."

"So how was yesterday?" asked Sango when Kagome came stumbling down the hall.

Her hair was still all over the place, which a black hat covered, and her gray eyes still bloodshot. Sango just realized it was freezing in the apartment, but before she could ask. Kagome shrugged,

"When I got there, he flipped, called Kita and flipped some more. Then he and I fought. He left in a storm, I cleaned for hours, then they came home. Biting my head off. I quit but he apologized and swore not to insult me anymore."

"Are you serious!?" laughed Sango, tears blurring her vision. "There's no way that InuYasha can stop insulting anybody! It's just not possible."

Kagome asked, "Is he that bad?"

"Uh yeah!" nodded Sango. "It's obvious."

She sighed, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to try and get use to it. If it gets to out of hand or he gets a little to comfy. I'm quitting."

"You need this job Kagome." she replied.

Kagome nodded, "I know but my feelings are fragile. I might say something I'll regret and get fired anyone. You know I have nothing against demons, half demons or any type of demon at all. When I get mad, my mind turns into a white cloud full of words."

"I know, but remember to count to ten out loud. Think happy thoughts." she suggested.

Kagome nodded, "I'll remember that. Or at least try too."

"So, any chemistry between you two yet?" asked Sango.

She choked on air, "What!?"

"I told you," she laughed, "there's no place in this world where a woman works for a man and not become interested in them."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Well you're about to be shocked because I'm not interested in him."

"Not even a bit?" she asked, not believing her.

She shook her head, "Nope."

"You're meaning to tell me, you looked into his amber eyes." started Sango, sounding all mystified to see her reaction. "That long silver hair and those dog ears. And didn't feel attracted to him?"

Sango snorted and crossed her arms, "You're good. Hm, I got an idea. Time to go get the coffee. Let's go."

"Sango, no match making!" she yelled as she dragged her out the front door.

She laughed, "I'm not!"

**Café**

"Hey Kaede, I need five coffee's Kaede. Hazelnut cream, sugar and some whipped cream on top. Lot's of it." smiled Sango, plopping down beside Kagome at the counter.

She nodded, "Coming right up."

"So, what are you planning Say?" asked Kagome, tapping her nail on the counter in a nervous gesture.

She smiled, "I'm going to have Kita talk to you."

"No!" yelled Kagome. "She's going to mess with my head."

Kaede came back with the coffee's, "Here you two go."

"Thanks Kaede." she smiled, giving her a twenty.

Kagome repeated, "She's going to mess with me head."

"Exactly." laughed Sango, handing her, her coffee.

Kagome sighed, "You're evil."

"I know." she said before heading back to her car.

**Sesshomaru/Kita's Place**

They walked inside and closed the door. Before they could even call anyone, Kita had her hand over their mouth. Her eyes on the cups,

"C…coffee."

"Kita, I need to ask you something." asked Sango, smacking her hand away, giving her a weird look.

She giggled lightly, "What is it?"

"Sango!" complained Kagome.

Sango ignored her and asked, "Don't you think that Kagome will eventually get attracted to InuYasha?"

"Eventually?" she repeated, eyes repeatedly look at the coffee. "She already is, probably."

Kagome retorted, "I'm not attracted to that jerk!"

"Oh really?" asked Kita. "So you'll work today and not be the least bit interested?"

She crossed her arms, "Nope."

"So," started Kita, sound professional, "should I tell Sesshomaru that he's been very rude to you, because I can always call his father. He'll be in a bunch of trouble, and InuYasha hates disappointing his father."

Kagome's eyes widened, "No, don't do that. I mean, he's not that bad if you get to know him. I mean I don't know him but I bet he's a nice person if you do."

"No," she said sternly, "his behavior has been unacceptable. I'm calling InuTaisho now." said Kita, about to go get the phone.

Kagome grabbed her arm, "No! Don't! He wasn't that rude, I was just being that over dramatic. He's really a nice person."

"If he's not rude, do you promise to tell me everything he does nice to you and how it makes you feel?" asked Kita, with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded, "I swear! Just don't get him into trouble."

"Good, then I'll know whether you're attracted or now." smiled Kita.

Kagome's eyes widened and Sango laughed. Kita took a cup and began to drink. The whipped cream giving her a mustache. Sango raised an eyebrow while Kagome exclaimed,

"What! No! What just happened! Kita, I'm not _attracted_ to anybody! He's a total jerk!"

"A jerk huh? So I guess I have to tell InuTaisho." she said before continuing to gulp down the coffee.

Kagome stood there stunned, her mouth opening and closing. She didn't know what to say. If she told her true feelings about him, Kita would call InuYasha's father and get him into major trouble. She didn't like to be a tattle tail, even if she didn't like the person. For now on, she had to be completely honest, well only with the good things he does for or to her.

She frowned and glared as Kita drunk her coffee without a breath.

Kita dropped the cup on the floor and took another. Sango frowned, her laughing dying,

"Kita, you already drunk yours!"

"What's going on?" came a deep voice.

Kita finished up the second cup, then grabbed another, running off while drinking. Sesshomaru growled,

"Hoshi."

She shook her head and keep running. Sesshomaru turned toward Sango and Kagome,

"Who gave her coffee?"

"I did, why?" asked Sango.

Sesshomaru sighed, turning and walking into the kitchen. Kagome hid behind Sango, briefly forgetting her predicament,

"He looked _really_ mad."

"Your point?" asked Sango.

There was a loud scream. Kita exclaimed,

"MINE!"

There was crash then Sesshomaru was walking out the kitchen with Kita on his shoulder. Kita pleaded,

"Kagome, Sango…help me! Give me the rest of the coffee! Hey that rhymed!"

"If either of you give her that vile chemical to my mate again," he started with his back to them, "I will see your demise."

Kagome squeaked, "Sorry."

"Oh whatever." huffed Sango, taking the three they had left. "Let's go Kagome."

Sango made her way out but Kagome just stood there. Sesshomaru looked back, giving her this scary look. Kita laughed,

"He gots the whole word, in his hand. He gots the world in his hand, he gots the whole word in his hand. Sesshomaru gots the whole world in his hand. Fluffy! That's your song because you're going to kill Kagome!

"Oh! I'm going to sing for your funeral Kagome! Silent night. Holy night-

"I'm sorry, please d. don't kill me!" stammered Kagome, hurrying out the door when he turned completely around.

When the door slammed shut, Sesshomaru continued up the stairs. Kita pouted,

"Fluffy, I didn't finish singing to Kagome! Oh! Oh! I'm going to sing another song! I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME-

Sesshomaru said in a irritated voice, "Hoshi, silence."

"Don't 'Hoshi, silence' me Mister!" she scowled then frowning with fake tears. "Why are being so mean! Leave Britney alone! She didn't do anything! Just leave her alone!"

After a long silence and after her little sugar rush, she began to moan,

"Oh, Fluffy…I don't feel so good."

He replied, "Do not expect my sympathy."

"Fluffy!" she whined as they continued up the stairs and after a while she asked in a fearful voice. "Are you-"

He interrupted, "Orange juice and water."

"No!" she screamed, trying to wiggle out of his arms but to no avail.

**Ride To InuYasha/ Kikyo's House**

"Why did Kita do that!" yelled Kagome. "Now I can't even speak my own thoughts about that bastard!"

Sango smiled, "Oh he's a bastard, I should tell Kita."

"No! Sango!" blurted Kagome before glaring. "You two are evil and you no it. I don't care if I can't say anything bad about him around you two, I still won't be interested in him!"

She smiled and shrugged. They pulled up to the house and got out the car. Kagome knocked on the door and soon after it opened. InuYasha's groaned,

"Why are you here so early?"

"What's that?" asked Sango. "Are you being rude to Kagome?"

She cut him off, "No! He was just joking, right?"

InuYasha glared into her eyes then snorted. Obviously, he remember her threat to quiet. They walked in and he closed the door. In the living room, Kikyo was sitting on the couch flipping the channels. Miroku, like Sango had said, looked a bit tired.

"Here. I got you guys some coffee. Kagome, you can have the last-"

"Thank you." said InuYasha, taking two and taking the other to Kikyo.

Sango glared, "InuYasha, you ass, that was Kagome's!"

"Just forget it Sango." huffed Kagome. "I'll be fine."

Kikyo took a sip and said in a disgusted voice, "Were you in a fight or something because argh! You look hideous!"

Kagome bit her tongue, stopping herself before insulting Kikyo. Sango glared,

"Kikyo, like you're one to talk, you look uglier than Freddy Krueger. Now that's saying something."

"How dare you!" she exclaimed.

She shrugged, "You insulted my friend, so I'll insult back if she won't."

"Kikyo calm down." said InuYasha, his face bored.

Kikyo snapped at him, "Excuse me!? Shouldn't you be defending me?"

Miroku took his coffee and sipped,

"Don't you two think it's a little to early to be fighting. Just a minute ago you couldn't keep your lips off each other."

"_Great, now I have to walk around here seeing them make out." _thought Kagome, mentally gagging at the image.

Sango asked, "Miroku, can we leave? I don't want to spend a day with Freddy and Jason here."

InuYasha gave Sango a glare. Kagome giggled in her hand then his glare turned on her. It died and she just smiled. He looked at her closely then turned away. Miroku grinned brightly,

"See you at work InuYasha."

"Yeah, whatever." he replied.

Sango gave Kagome a pat, "I'll pick you up since you didn't drive today."

"Thanks, see you later." she called.

They left and Kagome sighed miserably. Another miserable day. Kikyo ordered,

"If you decided to come in so early, you can get to work."

"Don't think so." smiled Kagome, sitting on the couch. "I start at ten and go home at ten."

InuYasha, not wanting to hear them argue, went upstairs. Kikyo glared at her,

"Look here, you brat. InuYasha is mine and always will be. I know what girls like you do. Try to seem so innocent, then you start trying to get his attention. Then he falls for your and dumps me! It's not going to happen!"

Kagome looked at her like she'd gone insane. She began laughing,

"Do you seriously think I like your husband? After what he did? I don't think so."

"Yeah, you say that now, but it'll happen." she said in a hiss. "When it does, you better watch your back. Just do me a favor and don't make eye contact with him you ugly pig."

She glared then InuYasha came back in. Kikyo jumped up and smiled, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek,

"InuYasha, come upstairs with me, I have to ask you something important."

He looked at Kagome, she glared then looked away. Without hesitation, he followed her. Kagome sighed,

"_Everyday is going to be worse than the other._"

She fell onto her back and decided to go to sleep until ten. It didn't take her long to slip into a deep sleep.

**Please Review! Sorry for any mistakes! Byez! REVIEW!**


	4. I Must Admit

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Four: I Must Admit

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Wake up!" grumbled InuYasha as he shook Kagome awake.

She asked, half asleep, "What do you want?"

"I'm about to go, meaning you need to start cleaning." he answered, shaking her again.

Kagome sat up, "I'm up, I'm up."

InuYasha was leaning over the couch, glaring at her. She glared back at him,

"What?"

He leaned back then stalked away. Kagome sat up and frowned after him,

"What's up with him."

"Look," he said, coming back in like a second later, "Sango called and said if I don't let you eat she's going to beat me into the ground. So eat anything you want, just don't be a pig and leave it anywhere."

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay."

"What?" he glared. "I could've always said no wench. Like I care about whether you eat or not."

Kagome frowned again, "Who shoved a tampon up your ass? Calm down, jeez."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." he grumbled, grabbing the rest of his stuff then stalking out.

Slamming door in the process. She hmed then pulled out her cell phone. Kagome texted Sango:

_Did you tell InuYasha that he better let me eat or you'd hurt him?_

She flipped it closed then awaited her reply. Kagome stood then went to the clothes. She grabbed an arm full then dumped them into the basket. Kagome picked it up then headed to the laundry room. She dumped the close beside the machine the shivered, hurrying out then going to get the other clothes,

"There's no way I'm touching that thing."

**With InuYasha**

"_If she finds out then she's going to think the wrong thing._" he groaned in irritation, parked his car then got out.

He grabbed his brief case then walked into the many story building. Once he entered, he hurried to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button.

"InuYasha!" exclaimed a voice he really didn't want to hear.

In came a man with messy black hair pulled up into a weird bun with purple eyeliner that made his black eyes shine. He smile,

"How's your morning been?"

"Someone kill me please." he muttered when the door closed.

Jakotsu cocked his head, "Bad? Is it Kikyo again? I'm telling you, you should really look for a better person. There's many nice women that's not as bitchy as she is."

"Trust me," grumbled InuYasha, knowing where he was going, "you'll _never_ be one of those women."

He pouted, "Why not."

"This is my last time telling you." he said in a strained voice. "YOU'RE A MAN!"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "I'm an intersexual and I support intersexualism."

"Well you and your intersexuality can go screw-

He took his hand, "Aw don't be that way Inu."

InuYasha smacked him with his brief case then opened the button that made the elevator door faster. Jakotsu whined,

"Ow, why'd you do that?"

"I'm suing you for sexual harassment." he glared, walking out the elevator.

He puckered his red painted lips, "Then I'm getting a lawyer…will you be my lawyer Inu-puppy!?"

"Argh!" he stormed towards his brothers office, walked in, slammed it then locked it.

Another annoying voice came, "If you intend to break the door, little brother, you're going to have to slam a little harder."

"Oh shut up!" he yelled, turning around. "I better get a new assistant soon, or there's going to be an attempted murder in this building!"

Sesshomaru looked at him with a bored expression, "Why are you telling me about it? I'm not the one who gave Jakotsu to you. If you want a new assistant, you must talk with father."

"He's not even in the country! He left you in charge you idiot! Now give me another assistant!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru sighed, "You're going to have to wait."

"For what!?" he yelled.

There was a knock at the door and InuYasha opened it. In came a woman with ear length hair and bright emerald eyes,

"I have a fax for you Mr. Takahasi and you InuYasha."

"Why are you calling me-

Sesshomaru cut him off, "Thank you, you are dismissed."

The woman bowed, glared at InuYashan, then left. Sesshomaru looked at the paper, his eyes seemed amused,

"Here's a fax from Kita, for you."

InuYasha snatched it out his hands then scanned the paper. It read:

_Kinkyho need's to make an appointment InuYasha. I'm concerned, it's been thought of and decided. I strongly recommend she see's me this week._

_Dr. Takahashi_

_P.S. I know you're mad…but these mental illnesses just happen._

"Sesshomaru! If you don't tell Kita to stop-

He cut him off with a snort, "She's a Psychologist. It's her job to recommend these kind of things."

"You bastard!" yelled InuYasha. "There's _nothing_ wrong with her!"

He shrugged, "If you say so little brother."

InuYasha fumed while he looked at the paper he was given. His amusement died as he read. InuYasha asked,

"What? Did Kita say she wanted a divorce?"

"You're not funny InuYasha." he said in his cold tone. "Leave my office."

InuYasha crumbled up the paper and threw it at him, "Whatever."

Sesshomaru easily caught it then tossed it in the trash. He grabbed his phone then dialed his number when he was sure InuYashan was out of hearing range. There were rings then a voice answered,

"Orphan Agency, may I help you?"

"Is there someone by the name Eiko Nakano present?" he asked.

The man replied, "One moment sir."

There was silence then a woman answered, "Eiko Nakano speaking."

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

She sighed, "Sesshomaru, I was hoping this fax went to your father. My guess is he's out of the country again."

"What happened?" he asked, leaning back in his seat.

Eiko replied, "Someone broke into the residence and killed Shippo's parents. The only family he has left are the Takahashi's. Either someone in your family takes him in or he's going to be put in foster care."

He looked at his computer then an idea came to mind. Sesshomaru suggested,

"Keep him in the orphanage for another month then I'll have everything sorted out."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I knew you were that heartless." she said in a thrilled voice.

Without another word he hung up and then called another number.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi?" came a feminine voice.

He replied, "Mari, I'm about to give you a confidential delegation, are you up for the responsibility?"

"Y. yes sir!" she answered nervously.

He pulled out a stack of papers, "Come to my office."

"On my way."

With that, he hung up and awaited his employee to arrive.

**With InuYasha Again**

InuYasha huffed then plopped down in his sleep. There was a knock at his door then the sound of it opening. He glared at the person who came in,

"Ever heard of waiting until you're invited in?"

"But we're friends," he said, "I'm have unlimited access."

InuYasha huffed again then asked, "What do you want Miroku."

"I'm about to go have lunch with Sango." he shrugged, "Anything you want that I could stop by and get for you?"

InuYasha nodded, "Yeah and loaded gun."

"What happened now?" asked Miroku, stopping himself from laughing.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hm, depression, maybe you should go make an appointment with Kita." he suggested.

InuYasha growled, "That wasn't on coincidence was it?"

"Nope, happens that everyone was sent that fax. We all had a good laugh." he said. "You should take her up on her offer. It could help your marriage."

He glared daggers, "I don't need help with my marriage."

"Yes you do, unless you want to get divorced." he replied.

InuYasha snorted, "If I say I want a divorce, she'll have a mental breakdown."

"She already hasn't?"

He yelled, "Would you leave already!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. I'm just joking. You really need a vacation or for something good to happen in your life because everyday you're cracking more and more." said Miroku.

InuYasha muttered, "Would you please stop with the speech and go already?"

"Fine, later." he said, taking his leave. "Oh, one more thing…maybe Dr. Phil-

InuYasha yelled, "MIROKU!"

He dashed out the room, with a huge grin on his face.

**With Sango**

"It's all ready to go ma'am." smiled Sango, giving the middle-aged woman the leash to her dog.

She smiled, "Thank you. Any concerns?"

"Hm," she thought, looking through her files, "try a different brand. You know? For food? This may be the cause of his behavior. Did you, by chance, change his brand already?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah, I thought that he'd be getting sick of it but I guess he prefers the same. I'll switch back."

"Call me and tell me if everything turns out alright." she said then waving her off.

Sango closed the door to her off, grabbed a broom then swept up the dog hair. She cleaned the table then washed her hands. Sango sat at her desk, grabbed her lunch then began to eat. There was a knock at her door and she called after taking a sip of her water,

"Come in!"

In came Miroku, a soda and some chips in hand. She smiled,

"You weren't busy?"

He walked over, gave her a kiss then pulled up one of the patient chairs,

"Nope, but I would have if InuYasha decided to tell me his life story."

"Like that'd happen." she said, taking out her cell phone then turning it on.

Miroku opened the bag of Doritos then took one out and popped it into his mouth. She shook her head,

"You really should start eating healthier."

I am healthy." he said, eating more.

Sango rolled her eyes then looked down at her phone, "Hm, Kagome texted me."

She read it then frowned, "I didn't tell InuYasha that."

"What?" he stood then walked over to look over her shoulder.

Sango texted Kagome back which read:

_No, I didn't tell him that. Why would he lie like that? _

She sent it then thought. Sango gasped then asked,

"Do you think InuYasha lied so she could eat? I knew I wasn't the only one that noticed Kagome was getting to then."

"I'm sensing some passion in the air." he said, grinning.

Sango nodded. "Yep and I'm going to-PERVERT!"

She swung around in her chair and smacked him in the face. Miroku fell over, the chips flying everywhere. Sango stood,

"Keep your hands to yourself! This is the last time I'm gonna tell you Miroku!"

"It was a mistake, I swear!" he said sitting up then rubbing his abused cheek.

She glared through slits, "Of course it was. Now you're going to clean up this mess and I mean every little speck!"

"Yes Mommy." he said. "Do I get a kiss if I do it right?"

Sango glared, "Miroku…."

"I'm cleaning, I'm cleaning. See?" he said, picking up the chips and shoving them into his mouth.

She exclaimed, "No! What are you-argh!"

"What?" he asked with his mouth full. "Youftolgdmetoclenfup."

Sango smacked the back of his head, "Yeah! Clean it up, not eat it! I hope there was some dog hair on those chips."

His eyes widened and he spat the chips put. She rolled her eyes then went to get the broom,

"I wonder why I married you sometimes."

"Cause you love me more then the whole wide world." he said with a grin before going to the sing to wash his mouth out.

Sango rolled her eyes once again then began to pick the chips and throw them in the trash.

**With Kagome**

After chunking all the clothes in the laundry room, she decided to take a break. Washing her hands, then made a peanut butter/jelly sandwich. Her cell soon buzzed and she pulled it out. Kagome read the text and choked on her milk. Her eyes widened as she thought,

"_Then why did he do that? Hm, maybe Kikyo told him to do it._"

She texted that then awaited a reply. After a minute or two, she replied:

_You've been looking kind of thin lately Kagome. Your clothes are even beginning to hang off you. Do you have any food at home? _

_I'm beginning to think InuYasha thought these things and let you eat at his place…._

Kagome frowned, "_Yeah right, he wouldn't do that unless someone told him to do it._"

_Yeah right. I doubt it. Sesshomaru or Kita probably told him to do it. _

Minutes passed, then another reply came:

_Hm, doubt it. I think Inu has a crush on you! Lol! Wait until I tell Kita!_

She hurried and texted back:

_Sango, he doesn't have a crush on me! Nothing's going to happen! I'm NOT falling for that jerk!_

Sango replied:

_Jerk? Hm, better call InuTaisho and he may not have a crush yet. It's going to happen though. Promise. I know him._

Kagome replied:

_Don't call his father! Tattle tell! And NOT HE DOESN'T!_

She flipped it shut then jabbed it into her pocket. All the sudden, she wasn't hungry anymore. Kagome looked at the sandwich, that had like four bites in it. She shrugged, picked it up the through it in the trash then emptied out her glass. Kagome washed it then went up to clean the rooms.

**Hours Later**

Kagome looked at the clock then plopped down on the couch. She was exhausted. Kagome ran her hand over her face and sighed. The front door closed and she looked up. In came InuYasha. He looked around and sat his brief case on the living room table.

She took out her cell and texted Sango to come get her. InuYasha glanced at her then asked,

"What did you do today?"

"Um, clean I guess." she replied sarcastically.

He glared, "No need to be a bitch about it."

"Sorry," she grumbled, "I'm just really tired."

InuYasha asked, "Where's your car?"

"Waiting for Sango to get here." she answered, staring at the black television screen.

InuYasha thought, "_Wonder what she's all stressed about. She doesn't look good. Why do I care?_"

She noticed him staring at her and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." he said, going up the stairs.

Kagome huffed and wished Sango would hurry up. She knew she should've called or texted her sooner. She yawned, not noticing InuYasha coming down again. He stood behind her and hesitated. InuYasha shook his head then sat down beside her.

He grabbed the remote then flipped the TV on. Kagome looked over at him then at the television. The silence was beginning to get suffocating. InuYasha took a breath and spoke,

"I'm going to start paying you fifty a day"

"W. what?" stuttered Kagome, her eyes going wide.

He looked towards her, "You heard me."

"I thought it was fifty _a week_, w. why are you changing it?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer.

InuYasha huffed, "Obviously, you're not going to survive with that amount given to you every Sunday. So I'm going to give you fifty a day."

"What! Why?" she asked, her eyes huge with disbelief.

He glared, "I just told you."

"No, I mean _why_?" she replied, putting the emphasis on the why.

InuYasha looked back towards the TV then back at her, "Look at yourself in the mirror. I mean sheesh woman, eat something would yah. You look like a skeleton on Halloween. Some cupcakes and chocolate ice cream would do you good."

She laughed then looked down at her hand, "I've just been a little stressed lately, that's all."

"Aren't we all?" he smirked.

Kagome looked up and blushed, "Yeah."

He blushed as well then looked back towards the TV. Kagome gasped mentally,

"_Oh my gosh! What am I doing! Why am I blushing! I'm not about to let Kikyo be right! No! He's a jerk, he's a jerk, he's a jerk!_"

"_What the hell am I doing?_" thought InuYasha, glancing over at Kagome.

She looked up to look at him. Kagome thought,

"_I must admit…he is really cute._"

"_I must admit,_" he started with a smirk, "_she is beautiful._"

Kagome smiled back. They both jumped when the front door slammed. She looked towards the TV and InuYasha jumped up from the couch. Kikyo walked in,

"I'm so tired! This day has been…why is she still here?"

"Sango's coming to pick her up." he answered, walking over to her.

Kikyo rose on her tip-toes to give him a kiss. When they pulled away she asked,

"How was your day?"

"Head pounding." he answered.

Kagome continued to look at the television, "_You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid monkey! How could you! You were flirting with him! He's married! Don't ever do it again! Kami, kill me now!_"

Suddenly, InuYasha leaned over the couch. He dropped a twenty and a ten in her lap,

"This is between you and me only. Don't tell Kikyo because if she finds out she's going to make me fire you."

She turned red, feeling his breath on her neck, and nodded. The horn blew outside and she stood. Kagome hurried out the front door, accidentally slamming it. She got into the car and yelled,

"Drive!"

"Wha-

"DRIVE THE DAMN CAR SANGO!" she yelled.

Sango's eyes widen and she hurried to back out the lawn. Accidentally running over the trashcan. She didn't notice, turned the sped down the road,

"Kagome, what did you do! What's going on! Did you kill someone!?"

"No!" she looked at Sango as though she'd lost her mind.

Sango looked at Kagome's red face then glared, "What happened? Why are you so red?"

"Nothing." she replied, turning redder.

Sango gasped, "What happened!?"

"Nothing!" she squeaked.

Sango pulled over, and took the keys out the ignition, "We're not going anywhere until you fess up."

"Ok, fine." she sighed and told her everything.

Sango gasped, "You like him! You were flirting with him! Oh my gosh!"

"I don't like him! Not like that!" she yelled.

She laughed, "You're so lying!"

"No I'm not! Can I please go home!" yelled Kagome, she'd left the money part out.

She started the car then got back on the road, "Admit it Kagome, you were flirting and crushing on him."

"Yes, I was flirting but I'm NOT crushing on him!" she retorted. "That's all I have to admit! There's nothing else."

Sango shook her head, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this."

"Sango! Nothing's happening!" she yelled.

Sango sighed, "Fine, fine. Nothing's happening. Don't get so upset about it."

"_Nothing's happening…._" she thought before sighing heavily then relaxing in her seat.

**With InuYasha**

"Hello…InuYasha? Why aren't you paying any attention to me?" said Kikyo, snapping her fingers in his face.

He looked at her, "What is it?"

"What are you thinking about? You didn't here a word I said." she said, sitting in his lap. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head and thought, "_I can't believe I was flirting with her. I'm married….now I feel guilty. It won't happen again…._"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day." he said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll make it all better."

InuYasha gave a small smile and looked down at his wife. There was a empty, spark-like feeling inside him and he didn't like it one bit.

**Please Review! That "tampon" comment by Kagome was an idea to be from my friend InuYashaxKagome1994.**

**Hope you guy's enjoyed!! I'm going to work on ONF B2 now.**


	5. Detergent, Clothes and Washing Machine

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: I suggest no drinking or eating through this chapter! You have been warned!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Five: Detergent, Clothes and Washing Machine Oh My!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month passed. December 5th. Christmas was three weeks away. Kagome was freezing then she woke up to her cell phone ringing. She coughed into her hand then snatched up her phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?" she answered.

The voice that replied shocked her, "You sound horrible Kagome."

"Mom?" she sat up, rubbing her bare arm. "What-

She interrupted, "Your father and I will be visiting you on Christmas."

"Why?" she asked, not liking the way she spoke.

She sighed, "Must everything I do you question."

"Yes." said Kagome, stumbling to her feet and into the bathroom.

Her mother retorted, "We've done this every year-

"But every year, we ended up arguing and you both go back!" yelled Kagome.

There was a pause, "We know you're not doing well. You're still leaving in that hell-hole, aren't you? If you just came home-

"No! I have a good job for your information and I don't need your help!"

With that, she hung up. Kagome turned the shower faucet but no water came out. She let out a frustrated scream then went to flip the light on. They didn't come on, she grabbed her cell again then dialed the office of the complex.

"Good morning, may I help you?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi, why are my lights and water off?" she asked in a strained voice.

The woman sucked her teeth, "Ma'am, you owe about three hundred dollars."

"I paid you bastards $250 already! I told you I'd have the rest today!"

She huffed, "We don't have a file saying you've paid anything, Miss. Higurashi."

"What!?" exclaimed Kagome. "Yes I did!"

The woman retorted, "We know what you're doing. There's no-

Kagome hung up then shot to her feet. She went into her room, threw her cell on the bed then got dressed. She out on a loose long sleeve shirt, pants and her shoes. She grabbed her keys, cell then left Slamming the door then going down the stairs. When she got in her car, it wouldn't start.

She slammed her head on the wheel and screamed. The cold of the morning made her shiver despite her heated anger. Kagome got out, slammed the door then went down the street. Tears burned her eyes but she blinked them away when her phone rung,

"Hello?"

"Kagome, you don't sound so happy. Are you alright?" asked Sango.

Kagome burst into tears, "No."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kagome told Sango all her problems, trying hard not to break down. The last two weeks of working for InuYasha was fine, until now. She felt exhausted and sick. As much as she wanted to sleep, she'd only end up dead in her freezing apartment.

Sango sounded angry, "They said you didn't pay them? They're lying! They can't do that!"

"I don't care anymore. Today's Saturday, I only get paid thirty dollars." replied Kagome, wiping her face.

Sango growled, "I'll talk to Miroku. Kagome…please stay at my place tonight."

"No! I already-hello?" said Kagome, hearing a woman operator.

_We're sorry but your minutes have expired. _

She sighed then dropped the phone from her ear and into her pocket. InuYasha's house appeared, finally, after an hour of walking. She was thirty minutes late. Kagome walked up to the door and knocked.

Kikyo opened the door, "You're late."

She walked into the house then took her coat off. Kikyo closed the door then crossed her arms,

"Argh."

She went upstairs and Kagome sat on the couch. She put her face into her hands and allowed her hair to curtain her cheeks. The tears hidden from everybody else.

"Kagome?" came InuYasha's voice.

She huffed then grumbled, "I'm not asleep, just give me a minute will you?"

"What's wrong with you? Sango called, she said you weren't feeling good." he said from the stairs.

Since that incident with the flirting, they'd stayed as far away form each other as possible. InuYasha went back to being a arrogant jerk and she just insulted back. He didn't say something that'd hurt her feelings. It's more like joking around. Though sometimes it did go to far.

"I'm fine." she said, wiping the tears from her face.

Kagome stood then went into the kitchen to start. Kikyo came down the stairs,

"Where is she?"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She stalked into the kitchen, "Just how long do you expect me to wait?"

Kagome tied her loose shirt back with a bow then look at Kikyo,

"What?"

"Our clothes! You haven't washed not one of my outfits yet." she yelled.

Kagome tied her hair back into a ponytail, "Uh-

"Uh-nothing! Stop putting it off and do it! Or you're fired!" she yelled, flipping her hair from her face, turning and pushing past InuYasha.

She huffed, "Sorry."

InuYasha looked at her with hesitant eyes. Kagome looked at him, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear,

"What?"

InuYasha turned then left the kitchen. She sighed again, turned the water on then began to wash the dishes.

"_He's probably going to fire me anyway. Just what I need_." she thought. "_Top of it all, I have to 'wash' the clothes_."

Kagome groaned miserably then went on.

**Two Hours Later**

"They did what?" asked Kita.

Sango explained through the phone, "They kept her money and turned her lights and water off. Makes no sense but they did."

"There's no way she can sleep there tonight." replied Kita, glaring down at her notebook. "She'll stay at my place."

Sango sighed, "Good luck."

Kita hung up then called InuYasha's house.

"Hello?" came Kagome's voice.

She spoke, "You're staying at my house and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Kita! I'm going to buy a heater when I get off from work. I'll have a enough. They only cost about ten bucks. I'll by two!" she said, stopping what she was doing to lean against the wall.

She replied, "What are you going to do about water and electricity?"

"I'll be fine, okay? I'm going to talk to the office manager and get them to at least have the water on. Does that make you feel better? I'll get some candles too."

Kita asked, "What about communication? Your phone is dead."

"I'll be fine Kita, seriously! Okay?" she replied then smiling. "Thanks for worrying though."

Kita sighed, "Alright but call me when you get off. I'll come over, if you don't call, I'm going to assume something's wrong."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

She asked, "How's your relationship going?"

"Argh!" groaned Kagome, hanging up then turning towards the pile of clothes. "This is going to be the worst day ever."

**Hours Later**

Kagome huffed, finally getting the last bit of clothes in the washing machine. She had refused to wash half the clothes and decided to use the bathtub and detergent. They were clean and dried. Put up and ready to use. The last load, she had to put in the washing machine.

There was a wine stain on some of them and she didn't want to know how they got there. Kagome shoved the clothes in the packed washing machine then dumped a immense amount of detergent. She turned the knob then pushed it in. Water began to soak the clothing beneath it. Soap suds began to form and she smiled,

"Guess that means it's working."

She slammed the door closed then left the laundry room. Kagome sat on the couch then laid down. She yawned then cuddled into sofa cushions,

"Hm, I'll just sleep for a minute."

Kagome fell into a very deep sleep, with three hours to spare. The hours passed and Kagome was awoken by a loud booming sound. Suddenly, she felt wide awake. She jumped up and gasped,

"Oh my gosh! The clothes!"

Before she could run off, the phone run. She grabbed the wireless, then hurried to the laundry room,

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you call me Kagome!?" came Kita's voice.

She walked in, "Something's wrong-AH!"

When she ran into the room, she slipped and fell. The phone went flying out her hand and crashing into the wall. When it hit the floor, it was in two. Kagome sat up, and looked around. There were bubbles everywhere. The washing machine was sputtering and spitting them out. It didn't look like it was going to stop either.

Kagome stood, slipping back down. She crawled into the white foam cave and felt for the machine. It jumped and roared. Kagome screamed,

"Oh god I'm dead! I'm so dead! Dead and unemployed!"

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha yawned as he stood from his desk, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He grabbed his keys and brief case then left his office. The halls were almost empty. People were still walking up and down the halls.

There was no way he was sticking around. He made his way out the entrance and into his car. Before he could start the car, his cell rung. InuYasha took out his pocket and flipped it open,

"Hello?"

"InuYasha! Thank kami you picked up the phone!" came Kita's frantic voice.

He started the car, "What is it? Did you have coffee again?"

"No, but I want some." she said in a pouting voice. "Anyway! Stop changing the subject! I think someone broke into your house! I called and Kagome picked up! She said something was wrong, I heard her scream then the line went dead!"

InuYasha began to drive down the high way, speeding up, "What do you mean it went dead?"

"What do you think I mean!?" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure nothings wrong. She probably hung up on purposely."

"I'm not joking around InuYasha!" she said in agitated voice. "If something happens to her you're going to end up with a broken rib! Or two."

InuYasha sped up, feeling worried, "I'm going."

"I'll be there soon! Hurry!" she said before hanging up.

He dropped his cell in the passenger seat then sped up. InuYasha thought,

"_You better not be dead wench._"

Serious concern surged through him and that worried him. Why did he care if she got murdered or not? InuYasha shook his head, that didn't matter right now. All that mattered, even though it was weird, was Kagome's safety. In less then two minutes, he was in his driveway.

InuYasha got out then ran to the house. He tried to open the door, but the keys were still in the ignition. InuYasha heard a very loud scream then elbowed the door. It opened, falling to the floor. He ran down the hall, calling,

"Kagome!"

InuYasha detected her scent then ran into the laundry room to only to end up sliding on his back. Kagome looked back, searching the white room,

"Please be Kita, please be Kita."

She removed the foam from the mystery persons face. To see a glaring InuYasha. Kagome gulped,

"I…."

"What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled, sitting up.

Kagome look back at the shaking machine, "You see, um, I put the clothes in washing machine and it sort of…malfunctioned."

"More like your BRAIN malfunctioned!" he yelled, trying to get up to only end up falling.

InuYasha let out a growl, glaring daggers at Kagome. She had bubbles all in her hair and face. It looked sort of funny. His lip twitched. Kagome's eyes widened and she turned red,

"Are you laughing! This isn't the time to laugh! Argh you're so immature!"

"Hey, don't go biting my head off!" he yelled, his humor gone. "You're the one that broke the damn thing!"

She growled, getting very irritated, "You jerk!"

"Bitch!" he yelled back.

The washing machine made a loud bam, jumping violently now. Kagome screamed. InuYasha yelled,

"Get behind me!"

"This isn't gang fight you big headed bulldozer!" yelled Kagome, turning slightly red.

He yelled, "Wench! Get behind me before I toss you in the fucking machine!"

**Outside**

A car pulled into the driveway. Inside Sesshomaru looked a bit irritated,

"Five minutes."

"I'll be fine." she said, getting out then running into the house.

When she ran inside, she heard a loud bang then Kagome's scream then InuYasha yelling. Kita's speed picked up then she ran into the room, slipping then sliding through the foam. She gave a high pitched scream. When she stopped sliding, she looked up to only see whiteness. She started screaming,

"AH! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND! SESSHOMARU! HELP ME! I'LL NEVER SEE MY CHILDREN! FLUFFY!!!"

A hand grabbed her hand then she was yanked into sight, then crawling back to the washing machine and yanking the cord out the socket, "Would you shut the hell up!"

She panted, catching her breath then looked around. The noise began to die down. Kita caught sight of Kagome and gasped,

"Kagome! What happened!?"

"Please tell me Sesshomaru isn't out there! Please!" yelled Kagome frantically, tears in her eyes.

She paled, "Uh oh."

Outside, minutes before Kita went into the laundry room, Sesshomaru had been outside the car. Leaning against it. That is, until he heard his mates frantic screaming. He, with swift and graceful movements, he ran into the house. Sesshomaru entered the room then he slipped. He caught himself but kept sliding. Finally, he met the other side of the room in a very fast speed and he crashed into the wall.

The whole room went dead silent when he fell backwards. Three bubble covered people looked at him with wide eyes. Sesshomaru just laid there, looking at the ceiling, bubbles flying over him. InuYasha began cracking up,

"Did you see that! He ran into the wall like a bullet! Ahahaha!"

Kagome turned snow white, her lips pressed firming together. Kita began giggling,

"Oh my gosh!"

There was no amusement in Kagome's face or eyes. She looked she'd just seen a ghost. Then there were sirens and screams. She could hear Sango's voice,

"Officers! I heard a scream! Down the hall!"

Kagome seemed to go pale. The policemen came running down the call but didn't run inside. They had their guns pointed into the room. InuYasha's laugh was the loudest thing in the room and it outdid Kita's but a small percent. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and she could see the bubbles begin to sizzle.

His face was red. Sango, Miroku and Kikyo appeared at the door. Sango gasped,

"Oh dear god!"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Miroku.

Kikyo yelled, "What the living hell!"

The police put their guns away, "What's the emergency!?"

"I THINK SESSHOMARU BROKE HIS NOSE!" laughed InuYasha falling over into the foam, coughing and gagging now.

Kita asked, "Sango! Ahaha! Camera! Ahahahaha!"

Miroku began laughing when he caught sight of Sesshomaru. Sango gasped then laughed. She pointed at Sesshomaru,

"No! What happened! Someone tell me what happened!"

"Camera NOW!" yelled Kita, trying to breathe, her face red.

Sango took out her camera from her purse then tossed it at Kita. She caught it, turned it on then crawled over to Sesshomaru. Kita went into another fit of laughing, when she put the camera in his face,

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, I'm Dr. Takahashi, do you want to talk about it? I'm a professional psychologist, and you can come to my office-

Sesshomaru's voice came out in a deep, dangerous and shaky way, "Hoshi…."

"Ohhh." she said, looking at Kagome. "I think I'm really am going to end up singing at your funeral."

Kagome scrambled to her feet, slipping and falling all over again. Miroku and Sango were on the ground by now laughing. She finally got to the door then ran out. Kikyo was red in the face,

"Look at this mess! InuYasha! Stop laughing and get over here! NOW! I'm serious!"

He only laughed harder, rolling around. She huffed then stalked after Kagome. Kita began giggling, InuYasha's laughing now contagious,

"I'm-hehe-sorry. You look so _in shock_."

"Sir," said the police, "would you like an ambulance?"

Sesshomaru's eyes looked at the man and he sat up. He stared at them with death written all in those amber pools,

"Leave, or die."

They backed away slowly, once far away, then took off running. Sesshomaru stood, not moving, Kita stood with him,

"Are you scared to move? I'll hold your hand."

"Hoshi, silence." he said, looking over at the laughing InuYasha.

Kita giggled then bit her bottom lip when Sesshomaru looked at her. InuYasha looked at him, wiping tears,

"Aw, I'm never gonna forget this."

"Yep and I can show all my friends." said Kita.

Sesshomaru took the camera from Kita then crushed it with his hand then stalked out the room. Slipping a little bit but successfully leaving the room without falling. He was covered with bubbles, as well as Kita as she followed him,

"Aw, Fluffy, don't be upset! Wait for me!"

Sango huffed, her laughing subsiding, "Now I have to get a new one."

"To bad we didn't get to see it."

InuYasha laughed, stood then slid his way to the door, "Oh I'll tell you exactly what happened."

**With Kagome/Kikyo**

"It was an accident!" yelled Kagome, wiping all the bubbles from herself.

Kikyo yelled, "Thanks to you, half our clothes are ruined!"

"Then I'll pay you back!" she retorted.

Kikyo snarled, "You could've did this on purpose, just to be sliding around in bubbles with my husband you slut!"

"Bitch, I don't want him!" she spat.

InuYasha entered the kitchen, still wiping bubbles from his clothes. Kagome looked down, glaring at her hand. Kikyo looked at him then crossed her arms,

"How could you let this happen! I want her fired and everything broken paid for!"

"Kikyo, we have more then enough money to pay it off ourselves and it was just an accident." he replied, his amusement gone when he saw the anger in his wife's eyes.

She stormed up to him and yelled, "I want her fired! Today! Find someone else!"

"Unless you're doing it, I'm not! You're getting mad over nothing!" he yelled, glaring back at her.

Kikyo yelled, "Why are you defending her! Have you forgotten who your wife is!?"

"What are you talking about!?" he yelled, taken aback by what she said.

Tears rose in her eyes and she yelled, "You know exactly what I mean!"

She pushed past him, yelling on her way upstairs,

"Feel free to sleep on the couch!"

The door upstairs slammed. Kagome's hands were clenched into a fist. InuYasha sighed heavily his ears flattening slightly. Obviously feeling guilty, even though all he ever did with Kagome was flirt. That was only ONCE. It's not like he had sex with her or anything.

He looked up when he saw Kagome slid off her spot on the counter then leave out the backdoor. InuYasha followed after her, closing the door,

"Kagome, where are you going."

"I'm showing myself out." she said, walking towards the front.

Once they were in the front, he grabbed her wrist, "Wait. Look, it was just a mistake."

"No!" she yelled. "It wasn't! I was stupid and I put to much of whatever in the dumb machine! You're suppose to be yelling at me, not saying it was a mistake!"

InuYasha glared at her, "Which is it you want me to do!? Insult you or not!?"

"Obviously, you _want_ to insult me! I'd rather you do that then your marriage getting destroyed over nothing!" she yelled, tears glistening in her eyes.

Kagome shook her head then started walking again. He huffed then grabbed her wrist again,

"Wait."

"What?" she said in a soft yell, her voice shaky.

InuYasha looked down at her, "Where are you going to go? If you go back to your apartment, you'll freeze."

"Why do you care! Stop caring!" she yelled, yanking her wrist from his.

He yelled, "I'm not! I just don't want to get killed by Kita because I let you go."

Kagome crossed her arms and looked down. She wanted to block him out but just him standing in front of her made her heart pound. He was flying through her head and this made her anxious to leave. She wanted to hit herself on the head and get amnesia. InuYasha grabbed her chin then made her look up before removing his hand,

"Let me take you home."

"I'll get Sango to take me home." she whimpered out, looking up into his eyes.

InuYasha huffed, took her sleeve then dragged her to the front yard. He walked to his car then took out his wallet then pulled out a hundred. Kagome shook her head,

"No! You can't do-

"Just take it." he said, taking her hand then putting the money in her palm. "Take tomorrow off too."

InuYasha's warm hands gave her shivers and she looked up at him. She managed to speak, although her voice was shaky,

"T. thank y. you."

"No problem." he said, smirking.

Kagome smiled. InuYasha looked down at her lips then she blushed. A teasing voice came,

"Oh Kagome!"

"Ah!" squeaked Kagome, dropping the money, then grabbing it quickly.

Sango came over, smiling brightly, "That was hilarious, are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah, let's go! I need to go to the, um, the um-

She asked, "The Store?"

"Yeah, that place." she nodded then stalked toward their car.

Sango smiled, "Bye InuYasha."

"Later Yash." called Miroku from the car.

He waved awkwardly then hurried back inside. InuYasha looked around then groaned,

"This can't be happening and I can't let it happen. I need to talk to my mother…."

The door to the room opened and Kikyo walked out. She through a pillow down at him and a cover. InuYasha called,

"Kikyo!"

His response was the door slamming. InuYasha growled grabbed the pillow and cover then went to the couch. He thought,

"_I can't let this happen and I won't. Like I said before…is it working? Not really. It's going to HAVE too. It HAS too._"

**In The Car**

"I saw you flirting with InuYasha." sung Sango.

Kagome yelled, "We were not flirting! It was real generous of him to give me this much money. That's it!"

"Hm, yeah, whatever you say. Looked like you two were going to kiss to me." she said in a teasing, knowing voice. "Admit it, you like him."

Kagome yelled, "I don't like him! Drop it Sango, I'm serious!"

"Fine, fine. I understand why you're grumpy but you CAN'T be more pissed off than Sesshomaru. Did you see how he drove out of here? He's going to wreck that car, I swear." sighed Sango.

Miroku laughed, "I haven't seen InuYasha laugh that hard in a while, even at something _that_ funny."

"I'm going to be murdered in my sleep." groaned Kagome, leaning back in her seat then yawning.

Sango looked back at her, "Please just stay at my place tonight, your water won't be on until tomorrow. Just ONE night."

"Fine, but ONLY one night." yawned Kagome, closing her eyes then falling into a deep sleep.

Sango smiled the sighed. This had to be the weirdest _end of the day_ events ever. She giggled quietly then looked out the window.

**Please Review! I warned you! Ahaha! I hope you guys liked this!**

**REVIEWWWW PLEASEEE!**

**(28 PAGES O.O)**


	6. What Are Friends For?

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Let's just never eat or drink this every again, ok? LoL! Also, there's some extreme pouty mouth in the middle of this, so…yeah. Just letting you know. ENJOY!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Six: What Are Friends For?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rung. Everyone was asleep, not willing to get up, that is until Sango got sick of it. She sat up, glaring, rubbing her eyes from sleep. Miroku was asleep beside her, his head under the pillow. She asked,

"Miroku?"

He didn't reply and she called again, "Miroku, can you go get the phone."

Miroku made a grunting noise then turned his back to her. Her face turned red and she put her feet to his back then pushed. Miroku made a loud scream then fell on the floor. Sango shot up the stormed out the room,

"Good for nothing pervert."

"Sango!" whined Miroku loudly.

She yanked the wireless phone off the receiver, "Whoever this is, you better have a good explanation for calling this early!"

"It's nine o' clock Sango." came InuYasha's voice.

Miroku came walking into the room, rubbing his eyes. His hair was spiky like a porcupine. He walked up behind her, whining,

"Why did you push me off the bed?"

"Would you stop whining." she glared at him. "What do you want InuYasha?"

He huffed, "I know I gave Kagome the day off but Kikyo doesn't want her too."

"InuYasha, when are _you_ going to start being the _man_ of the house?" she asked. "Jeez, I swear. Are you the woman?"

InuYasha growled, "Just put Kagome on the phone!"

"She's half dead, do you seriously thinks she's going to wake up?" she asked.

InuYasha groaned, "Just wake her up."

Sango walked to Kagome's room and went inside. Her head was under the covers, but her hair was spilling all over the pillow like black ink. You could hear her soft snoring. Sango couldn't help but laugh. InuYasha heard,

"What's so funny?"

"This is going to be hard." she said then walked over to the bed and shook her shoulder. "Kagome."

She didn't respond.

"Kagomeee!" said Sango, shaking her arm more violently. "Are you dead!"

She mumbled, "Immawifteenow."

"I'm gonna what?" she repeated.

InuYasha started cracking up on the phone. Sango sighed, took a deep breath and screamed,

"KAGOME!"

She grumbled. Sango knew her to well and screamed again,

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!"

"WHAT!" she shot up, glaring at Sango. "STOP SCREAMING MY FUCKING NAME! WHAT DID I DO! WHAT? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING! ITS NOT MOTHER FUCKING NECESSARY!"

Sango laughed, "InuYasha wants to talk to you."

"Argh!" she growled, pulling the covers over her head again.

Sango huffed, "Come on Kagome, I'm going to start jumping on the bed again."

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" she yelled.

The other line was silent. Probably was to scared to say something anyway. Sango huffed,

"I know you're all comfortable and you get a little emotional in the morning-

She cut her off, "I'm NOT emotional!"

"Yes you are. Are you going through denial again?" asked Sango, having been through this a hundred times when they use to have sleepovers when they were younger.

Kagome growled, "Leave me alone."

"Fine, MIROKU!" called Sango.

Kagome shot up, "I'm up! Get out! Get out! Hurry!"

She grabbed the phone then shoved Sango out the room, slammed the door then locked it. Kagome went back to her bed, sat down then sighed,

"Hello?"

"Heavy sleeper?" he asked.

She laughed, "Only when I get comfortable. At my apartment, the couch isn't very comfy."

"Um, yeah." he replied awkward. "I know I said you could have the day off but Kikyo's being a bitch about it."

Kagome's smile fell, not because she had to work but because of the way he talked to her,

"Um, yeah, I'll be there. InuYasha, is something wrong?"

"No." he said quickly then hung up.

She looked down at the bed sheets, fiddling with it, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, forget it. Thanks anyway, later." he said gruffly then hung up.

Then came the dial tone. Kagome brought the phone from her ear then hung up. She heard Miroku yell,

"Sango, don't!"

She heard her hissing something back then him replying. Kagome couldn't make out the words but she knew they'd listened to the conversation. Nice. She sighed and put her face into her hands. When she'd heard his voice on the phone, her heart had begun pounding like mad.

"_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so sad? Just a month ago I could've cared less about what he thought about me. Why now, what's changed?_"

Her heart ached and when her thoughts dimmed for a seconds. She finally realized the tears falling from her cheek and onto her lap. Kagome smashed her face into her pillow and cried silently.

"_No! I don't want this! Stop crying!!_"

She screamed at herself only to end up crying harder. The door opened and Sango came in. She closed it then rushed over, dropping the paper clip she used to pick the lock. Sango sat beside her and hugged her,

"Kagome, what's wrong."

"Sango, I don't want to like him." she sobbed. "I already destroyed my own family and I don't want to destroy anyone else's. I'm going to quit and move in with my parents or something."

Sango pulled away and looked at her with shock, "I can't believe you just said that. You'd actually move in back with your parents because you fell in love? You've never ran away Kagome, why now?"

"Yes I have ran away! I ran away from my parents." she wiped at her tears.

Sango sighed, "You ran away because they chased you away."

"What do I do?" she asked.

She asked, "First things first, sort out your feelings. Do you like him?"

"No!" exclaimed Kagome, getting a look from Sango. "I can't."

Sango sighed, "I've known InuYasha for a while now and I think he deserves someone better."

"Well that person isn't and isn't going to be me." replied Kagome, standing them leaving to the bathroom.

Sango thought to herself, "_I know she's in love with him. It's InuYasha I'm not sure about. He's the type to change his mind and set at it. Today he's probably going to do one thing and make it clear to her too. He's going to avoid her and who knows what else?_"

She sighed then went to get dressed herself.

**InuYasha/Kinky--I mean InuYasha/Kikyo's House**

The three waited outside, waiting for someone to open the door. They heard Kikyo yell that she had it. She opened the door, expecting to see just Kagome. Sango glared,

"You're done pushing her around, you slut."

"How dare you-

Sango cut her off, "How dare you. Is that your catch phrase?"

The three walked inside. Kikyo closed the door with fiery in her house. She look at Kagome, not caring for Sango and Miroku,

"I hope you didn't think WE cleaned that mess up."

"I know you didn't." mumbled Kagome, taking off her coat.

She glared, "What was that?"

"I said," hissed Kagome, really getting sick of her, "I know you didn't."

She glared, "You do know I can fire you right?"

"Go right ah-

Sango put her hand over her mouth, "Sorry, she's sorry. Totally ignore her, she had a bad morning. I think she's PMSing."

"SANGO!" exclaimed Kagome, thwacking her hand away.

Everyone's attention turned towards the familiar voice. InuYasha was coming down the stairs,

"Miroku, Sango what are you two doing here?"

"Well, we were here to help Kagome clean today since it _use_ to be her day off. We're both off today so we'll help her because she still has a fever-

Kagome interrupted, and glared at her friend, "Thank you so much for telling them _Mom_."

"Oh you're welcome sweetie." she said with a smile.

Kikyo frowned, "She doesn't NEED help."

"Well, she's going to get it today since she can't have the day off. So get over it." retorted Sango.

Miroku sighed happily, "Don't you just love chick fights InuYasha."

"Miroku." warned Sango with a dangerous glare.

InuYasha laughed, "You'll never learn."

Kagome twitched. Kikyo glared, seeing her reaction when InuYasha laughed,

"Why you."

"Kikyo, what's your problem?" asked InuYasha, not paying the bit of attention to Kagome.

She smiled at him, took his hand then took him into the kitchen. Sango growled,

"Just once, I would love to double team her."

"With who?" asked Kagome, trying to change the subject on her mind.

She laughed, "With Kita! We're the only two that'll actually kick her little ass!"

"Little ass?" repeated Miroku, eyes widening. "SANGO! You look at women asses!?"

She smacked him against the face, making him fall on his bottom. Sango glared down at him,

"Say one more thing and I'm ripping your lips off!"

"But then-

Kagome cut him off, "Think wisely Miroku."

He pinned his lips together and looked up into Sango's dangerous eyes. Kagome sat down, look back at the kitchen after here something crash. Sango walked towards the kitchen and looked inside. She stormed back in the living room, her face turning red.

Kagome stood up, walking towards the kitchen. Sango whispered,

"Kagome, don't-

She looked inside to see Kikyo and InuYasha kissing heatedly. Sango had to do something and yelled,

"InuYasha! Would you stop lip locking and go to work or something!"

The couple pulled away. He looked over at them, his eyes catching Kagome. Kikyo smirked, pulling away the pushing herself off the wall that InuYasha her backed her up against. Kagome clenched her fist behind her back and made a disgusted face. Sango noticed and yelled,

"Snap, snap! Hello! Are you going to stand there gawking or go to work."

He glared at Sango, then walked out the kichen. Pushing past Kagome, Kikyo's hand in his. Kagome's bottom lip trembled and she turned around. She watched him kiss Kikyo at the door, whisper something to her. Kikyo smiled,

"I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and passionately kissed him. Kagome bit her tongue. Sango stomped her foot,

"INUYASHA TAKAHSHI I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!"

He pulled away fast, "Gotta go."

With one last glance, and a wave at Miroku and Sango. He left. Kagome's face became impassive by time Kikyo turned to look at her. She walked up to her and smiled,

"Aw, did I hurt your fwellings?"

"What the fuck is a fwelling?" said Sango, stepping in front of Kagome. "Stop trying to be cute because you're beginning to make me want to commit suicide."

Kikyo crossed her arms, "Mind I help?"

"Why you little bitch!" spat Sango. "I'm getting sick of you! I know what you're doing! Sooner or later, InuYasha's going to divorce you, you skank!"

She cocked her head, "Aw, oh really? Then I'll just go after your husband and let you know how it feels."

Miroku looked at Kikyo and she winked at him. She walked towards him and ran her hands down his chest,

"Soon you'll have a more _experienced _woman."

"YOU BITCH!" exclaimed Sango, jumping for Kikyo.

Miroku caught her, and held her back. He yelled,

"Sango! Calm down!"

"No! Let go! Let go!" she screamed, trying to pry his strong arms from her.

Kagome look at Kikyo with blank eyes, "Are you cheating on InuYasha?"

"No, I'm not." she said, wiping fake lint from her shoulder. "Why would I do that? I have a rich man who's a sex GOD and you actually think I'll cheat on him? Not taking that risk, I get all I want out of him."

Kagome glared at her, "You're only with him for money and sex?"

"Well duh!" she said, walking past the screaming Sango and to her. "Trust me, I have him wrapped TIGHT around my finger. He's not going want some broke, wanna-be beautiful virgin girl."

Tears clouded her vision but she hid them with her bangs. Kikyo laughed then turned toward Sango,

"Tell that bitch Kita that I'll be doing her husband too."

"OOOH I'M SO GONNA _**KILL**_ YOU!" screamed Sango, her face looking so read you'd think he'd explode any minute.

Kikyo went to get her stuff then left. When the car pulled out and drove off. Miroku finally released her. She turned around and punched his arm,

"Why didn't you let go!?"

"You're getting upset over-

Sango yelled, tears from anger in her eyes, "Did you not hear what she said! Or did you _**LIKE IT**_!?"

She shoved past him hard, then walked out the door. Sango slammed the door harder. Miroku looked puzzled. Kagome sighed then wiped her eyes,

"I'll talk to her, she's just upset Miroku, don't think to deep into it. I'll be right back."

She went outside and touched Sango on the arm. She yanked it away, pacing. Kagome huffed,

"Sango, you have to calm down."

"No! I HAVE to go KILL Kinkyho!" she yelled back, stomping in her pace now.

She sighed, "I think you hurt Miroku. You _know_ he wouldn't cheat on you."

"Well he's a stupid womanizer. Doesn't he WANT women to do that! I'm fucking surprised that he didn't squeeze that AIDS infected bitches butt!"

Kagome whispered, "Sango, think about what you're saying. He can hear you. Miroku loves you, and he'd never cheat on you or anything. He's your little pervert, and he loves getting your attention. That's the ONLY reason he womanizes. If you didn't hit him or glared, he'd immediately come to your side.

"Totally forgetting the woman he'd be messing with. You know it's true. Like that time you had a really bad headache, he picked you up and took you to the hospital. It wasn't even that _big_ of a deal."

Sango was laughed by time she finish but it soon turned into guilt. Kagome smiled,

"Don't feel guilty, I know you were pissed off. I'll go get Miroku and you guys can talk."

She nodded and Kagome went back inside. When she went into the living room, Miroku was looking REAL downcast. Like he'd just lost a very close family memory. This was familiar. When his mother had died that long time ago, he looked broken. That's exactly how he looked.

Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him. She smiled,

"Don't look so down Sango. She was just upset. Come on, time to talk."

Kagome opened the door and shooed him outside. She went back into the living room, sat on the couch and looked out the window. Kagome could hear the conversation clearly since they were right by the window.

Sango looked down at the ground,

"Miroku, I'm sorry for what I said. Just the thought of someone, especially Kikyo, taking you from me made me really angry."

Miroku looked at her, even though she didn't look back, "Sango, I love you. More than my life and you know I'd never leave you. _Especially_ for someone like Kikyo."

"I know that now and I'm really really really rea-

He grabbed her chin gently to make her look up into his serious eyes. Miroku whispered,

"It's okay."

She smiled lightly then he leaned down and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Sango wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Kagome smiled,

"_Love is so beautiful._"

It was just then did she feel the pang of loneliness. It was strong and she let out a strangled sob. Miroku pulled away, picked Sango up then swung her around. She laughed then hit him in the chest gently,

"Put me down stupid!"

He did but gave her butt a grope with a huge grin on his face. Sango swung around and smacked him,

"Just because we just had a gushy scene doesn't mean THAT'S going to slid for now on! Pervert!"

She stalked back inside. Kagome quickly wiped her face as they both came in. Sango smiled,

"Ready to do some cleaning?"

"Yeah." she said, standing with her fake-yet working-bright smile.

They got to work, all chit-chatting and having fun. Kagome would enjoy herself and not let the bad get her down.

**With InuYasha**

He looked down at his work, deep in thought, about his job. Not about nothing else. He was…yeah right. InuYasha's head was pounding from thinking about what happened like hours ago. Kikyo had took him into the kitchen, all teary eyed and asked him:

"_InuYasha, are we getting a divorce?" her voice was shaky._

_InuYasha frowned, "No! Where did you get that from?"_

"_Well, you're obviously," starts to sob, "in love with that Kagome girl."_

_He took her chin, making her look up at him, "Kikyo, no I'm not! She's our maid, why would you think I had feelings for her."_

"_So you don't?" she with tears still spilling down her cheek._

_InuYasha shook his head, "We've been together for a while Kikyo and I love you. It won't be that easy to just let you go."_

_She smiled, her eyes telling stuff he couldn't understand. Kikyo was so hard to read some times and that made his heart feel empty. Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, feeling his heart spark like it always did. The kiss went on, heated , from there._

InuYasha blinked out of the flashback. Kagome had walked in on them and the look in her eyes tore him up inside. Badly and he hated it. He got angry and he wanted Kagome to not look at him that way. InuYasha wanted her to hate his guts again and he wanted to hate hers. He clenched his hand into a fist.

Why did she have to come into his life? What did he do to deserve it? Absolutely nothing. He hated her right now and that feeling faltered when her face flashed through his mind. InuYasha had decided to bash Kagome so she'd hate him again and he'd continue to try but…every time she looked into his eyes. It'd soften him up.

"_Then I'll just stop looking at her all together. It always leads to me flirting or about to kiss her. If I do that, I'll never forgive myself and I know Kikyo won't._"

So it was settled, she was going to be out his life soon. Things were going to go back to the way they use to be. Yeah, he thought, it's going to right. Sadly, it wasn't. It was going to fail. Extremely badly.

**Back At The House: Ten o' clock**

There was a loud music sounding off in the house. Miroku ran down the hall and slid on his socks then started singing,

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Sango walked past him sighing. He groped then she spun around and grabbed him by the collar then yelled along with the music,

"I WILL, I WILL PUNCH YOU!"

Kagome came running down the all and skid on the floor only to fall on her butt. She ignored their laughs then started singing the next line, then points at Miroku,

"Buddy you're a old man poor man. Pleading with your eyes gonna make peace some day. You're gonna get blood on yo face (lyrics I made up, lol!)You big disgrace, Sango's gonna kick you all over the place!"

Sango and Kagome did a high five. Miroku frowned, shrug, went back down the hall. Came back the slid,

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Kagome and Sango went back then came slid along, all three of them singing the last line,

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Miroku stood up and yelled, "Guitar solo! Neeeeeeeer when when neer!"

Sango stood up, grabbed the broom and smacked him on the butt with it,

"YOU SUCK! GET OFF THE STAGE!"

"OW!" whined Miroku.

Kagome laughed her eyes out. The front door opened and InuYasha stepped in. When she caught sight of him it died and her smile vanished. As did Sango's. Miroku smiled,

"Welcome home InuYasha! It's as clean as a whistle!"

"What's with all the loud music? Are you all trying to get me thrown in jail!?" he glared at him.

Kagome stood up and ran to go turned the radio off. She slipped a bit but turned it off. Sango giggled and Kagome smiled over at her. InuYasha huffed. Miroku went to go put his shoes on, as did the two girls.

Soon, Kikyo walked in just as they were about to leave. She looked around,

"Looks like everything's still here and oh…Sango…you didn't commit suicide."

Sango glared, "You just wait, you're so mine."

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist, glared at Kikyo then left. Kagome was about to walk out as well but Kikyo stepped in front of her and hissed,

"Don't forget what I told you."

"Move." snarled Kagome, pushing past her then storming towards the car.

InuYasha looked at Kikyo suspiciously and she just smiled innocently. Which he fell for. He watched as the car back out, he caught Kagome's eyes. InuYasha couldn't help but stare back. She glared then looked away. His heart twisted but at least the plan was working……for now.

Kikyo took his hand,

"Let's go to bed."

"Yeah, uh, be up in a second." he said, closing the door.

She nodded then left. InuYasha leaned against the door and sighed,

"_I'm off tomorrow and I have to sit here while she cleans. Something's bound to go wrong. I'll just stick to my plan, then everything will go fine._"

Yeah…that's what he thinks.

**Please Review! Hope you guys enjoyed this! LOL! Now, I have a question. Which would you rather me update first? ONF or WHB? Or should I just continue in my usual order?**

**VOTE AND I'LL HAVE IT UP SOON AS POSSIBLE! BYEZ!**


	7. Miserable Truth Love

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Looks like this is going to be another long one. A _**VERY**_ long one! Hope you guys enjoy yourselves! This long chapter thing is rare, don't hate me for it being so long! ENJOY!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Seven: Miserable Truth; Love

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day, Kagome woke up at 9:30. She groaned,

"I really don't want to go."

She sat there and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts already beginning to flood her mind,

"_I'll just do what he does and ignore him_."

Kagome stood up then made her way to the bathroom. It was warm all over the apartment. She took a hot shower, brushed her teeth, skipped breakfast then left. Thanks to Miroku, her car and cell phone were on and working. She'd have to repay him.

She got into the car then made her way to her job. Soon, hopefully, she'll earn enough money to go to college.

"I'll get another job, then I'll be in college in no time. Besides, in case I get fired from my current job, I'm going to need a new one. I'll do it when I get off."

Kagome nodded to herself, sure nothing would happen today. Nothing that'd get her fired anyway. Right….

**InuYasha/Freddy Kruger House**

Kagome got out and reluctantly went up to the door. She'd gotten there right at 9:50, with ten minutes to spare. She knocked and waited for someone to open the door. As always, it was Kikyo. She looked in a rush. Kagome walked in, closed the door herself since Kikyo took off the minute she'd opened the it

She sat her coat on the couch then sat herself. Kikyo came in,

"What are you doing? Get started!"

"There's nothing to do." glared Kagome. "The house is spotless."

Kikyo frowned, "Clean our room. It needs it. I'll _know_ if something goes missing and the kitchen is messy too."

"Kikyo, it's ten o' seven." came InuYasha's voice.

Kikyo put on her heels fast then gave InuYasha a kiss then left. He noticed her presence but she pretended not to notice his. She stood, sighing,

"Kikyo told me to clean your room _if_ that's okay with you."

"Uh," he said, when she caught his eye, "sure whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes, then made her way up the stairs. When she walked into the room, the huge room, she sighed heavily. There were clothes everywhere and the rug had a wine stain…or two. Three? Four, five….She growled, then headed back downstairs. InuYasha was watching TV and didn't look back at her when she came back.

She glared daggers at the back of his head then went into the untouched laundry room. Kagome grabbed a basket then returned. Kagome huffed,

"Stupid pigs. That's exactly how they live. Rich pigs. Bet they both grew up getting spoiled rotten by their servants and butlers. Their parents probably miles away. Typical _rich kid_ story."

After taking the clothes, and the bed sheets, back downstairs, throwing them in the washing machine and putting the RIGHT amount of detergent in it. She got a bucket of soapy water. Before returning upstairs, she asked,

"InuYa- I mean, _Mr. Takahashi_, do you have any old tooth brushes?"

He groaned, muting the TV then glaring back at Kagome, "What's with the tone?"

"What tone?" she asked in an innocent voice. "_Sir._"

He stood, "What's your problem?"

"What's MY problem!?" she yelled, anger flashing across her face.

InuYasha crossed his arms, "Ever since you saw me you've had an attitude."

"_Excuse _me!?" she bellowed. "Have you _forgotten _what you did yesterday you jerk?"

He look into her eye, "_What am I doing? Why am I even talking to her?_"

Kagome looked down, as if hiding something,

"Can you just answer my question?"

"Under the sink." he answered before sitting back down.

She went back upstairs, found the toothbrush then began to work. Tears had began to sting her eyes and one had slipped down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away,

"Stop crying."

Kagome huffed then began to scrub viciously at the floor. She growled,

"Stupid persistent stain."

**One Hours Later: Eleven o' clock**

InuYasha had smelt Kagome's tears right after she'd gone upstairs and now it was quiet. He looked at the television, not really looking at it,

"_Why can't we just be friends? That won't hurt will it? I not going to fall in love with her or anything._"

He clenched his hand into a fist then stood. InuYasha made his way upstairs, his plans from yesterday forgotten. He walked into his room to see Kagome scrubbing one of the stains on the floor. Looked like she was on the last one, he'd never see the floor so clean. InuYasha walked up behind her,

"Kagome-

"Ah!" screamed Kagome, jumping back and knocking over the bucket of water.

She cursed then picked up. Kagome turned to glare at him,

"What'd you sneak up on me like that!?"

"Look," he started, "we need to talk."

Kagome stood, went into his squeaky clean bathroom and got a clean towel. She put it over the water spot and rubbed,

"About what?"

"About yesterday." he said, sitting on his naked bed.

Kagome looked back at him, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, otherwise you wouldn't of been so upset about it." he replied.

Kagome turned back to the floor and rubbed the towel against it,

"How do you know I was upset?"

"I can just tell." he said. "Kagome, I'm married and I felt that I was getting attached to you."

She paused then kept scrubbing. He continued when she didn't say anything,

"So, I thought if I began to be rude to you again, you'd begin to hate me. Then things would go back to normal."

"What do you want from me then?" asked Kagome, her rubbing momentarily stopped.

He sighed, "We can be friends, not close but acquaintances."

"Fine with me." replied Kagome. "It's not like anything was going on between us anyway."

InuYasha nodded, "Right."

She finished rubbing then threw the towel in the hamper. Kagome finished scrubbing the stain up, the two in a weird silence. InuYasha asked,

"Is there anything else to do around here?"

"I have to clean the kitchen then I don't think there'll be anything left." she replied. "Why?"

He shrugged, "I'm going over my parents house, you could come if you'd like."

"Sure." shrugged Kagome, picking up the bucket then walking out the room.

He sighed, "_That's over. She's right, there's nothing going on between us. I probably just overreacted. I mean…she's a very beautiful person. Who wouldn't flirt with her?_"

What he just thought dawned on him, then he mentally slapped and punched himself. With a growl, he got dressed. Downstairs, Kagome had begun cleaning the dishes and InuYasha joined her soon after. She washed, he dried.

Strangely, it was a comfortable silence. Kagome bit her cheek then asked,

"So, where do your parents live?"

"A bit off, not out of Tokyo but it's pretty far from here." he answered, glancing over at her.

Kagome nodded, "Do they live together?"

"Yeah." he answered.

She asked, "Who did you get the dog ears from?"

"I'm half demon." he replied. "My mother's human and my father's demon. Making me half dog demon."

"Oh." she said. "Any siblings?"

InuYasha frowned, "Yeah my bastard of a half brother Sesshomaru."

"You shouldn't be so mean." laughed Kagome.

He snorted, "Keh! So…what about you?"

"About me what?" she asked, feeling more relaxed as they talked.

InuYasha asked, "Your family."

"My _mother_ and _father_," she started with a snippy voice, "live in America."

InuYasha looked over at her, putting the plate in the holder,

"I'm guessing you and your parents don't get along."

"Not after my little brother died." she said in faint voice.

He paused, "Died?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." she said, blinking hard against the tears.

InuYasha nodded, then got a idea, "Hey, remember when Sesshomrau fell?"

"Yeah!" she laughed. "I was _to_ afraid to laugh around him. I thought he was going to take my head off. I don't think I'll ever be able to face him again without paling or running off."

He laughed, "He'd never kill a person unless they attack him or his mate first."

"You never know." laughed Kagome. "I thought he was a big strong demon."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, a demon trips on bubbles and just sits there."

"I think he was in shock." she giggled, giving him the last dish. "I didn't think you could laugh so hard."

InuYasha smirked, "Yeah, there's been times I've laughed so hard that I ended up getting sick. Like when I was about five maybe, Sesshomaru drunk some coffee. He did things you'd never think he'd do."

"Really?" asked Kagome, laughing.

He nodded, "He got into so much trouble, I swore I blacked out from all the laughing."

"Now I see why he hates coffee so much. Or why he doesn't want Kita to drink it." said Kagome. "How did they meet anyway? Sesshomaru seems like the person to not show compassion."

InuYasha snorted again, "Yeah, whatever. He met Kita in high school. She was like his personal stalker."

"Kita? Stalking?" laughed Kagome, hoping up onto the counter. "How'd they start dating?"

He shook his head, "All I know is that something about Kita falling and Sesshomaru catching her or something. Total chick flick."

"No it's not!" she exclaimed with a huge humorous smile. "So you're saying Sesshomaru wouldn't tell?"

InuYasha nodded, "He must've told Kita not to tell as well because she won't spill. Must be something romantic if he doesn't want to tell."

"Wow." she laughed. "He makes it sound forbidden."

He laughed, "It might as well be, cat and a dog? That's a interesting life right there."

"I'm surprised you're still alive. You bash Sesshomaru way to much." giggled Kagome.

InuYasha shrugged, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." she slid off the counter, emptied the sink, dried it out then they left.

**Izayoi/InuTaisho**

"InuYasha!" came a feminine voice.

A woman with long beautiful raven hair and indigo eyes hugged InuYasha. You could tell she was his mother because of the way her cheeks were. She looked like a goddess to tell you the truth, just like her son looked like a god. Kagome scowled herself mentally for thinking that about him.

Izayoi pulled away from InuYasha, smiling up at him,

"What brings you here? I've missed you so much, I was beginning to get worried."

"Busy that's all. You worry to much." he said in a calm, loving voice.

Kagome was shocked. She thought, "_Well it's his mother you dummy, of course he's going to be nice. He's lucky to have a mother that loves him._"

"Who's this?" she asked, walking over to her.

Kagome smiled, "Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Uh," started InuYasha, looking around the room awkwardly as if thinking of something to say.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm a friend."

It would've been very disastrous if he'd said, "She's my maid." Now what would she think? Kagome laughed in her head,

"_Jeez he's so pathetic._"

He glared at her from behind Izayoi, as if hearing her thoughts. She shook her hand,

"It's nice to meet you Kagome. It's about time he got some more girls that are friends besides Sango. Kikyo loves keeping him to herself."

Kagome laughed, slightly nervously. She cleared her throat,

"Uh yeah."

"Yeah, whatever, where's Dad?" asked InuYasha.

Izayoi led them to the kitchen, "He's acting sort of like a zombie this morning, so don't get on his nerves."

"Of course I will." snickered InuYasha.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of InuYasha's father. Was it just her or was his family filled with super hot people? She would've died if she was some type of fan girl. Screaming her lungs out and crying because the _celebrity_ was so close by.

InuTaisho stood, a smile on his face,

"InuYasha, what brings you here? Did you and Kikyo get in a super bad fight again? Wanna talk again?"

InuYasha glared and Kagome laughed in her hand. He glared at her. InuTaisho smirked over at her,

"And who's this beautiful woman?"

She turned red and looked down while sticking her hand out, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, a friend of InuYasha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, shaking her hand.

Kagome looked up and smiled. InuYasha rolled his eyes. Izayoi laughed,

"Why don't you come help me with something Kagome while they have their little moment."

"Sure," said Kagome, patting InuYasha's shoulder, "it'll be alright."

He glared, "Why you."

Kagome laughed and followed Izayoi out to the back yard. When they were out there, she asked,

"So, Kagome, how did you meet my son?"

"Well," she started, "I met him a while back but we weren't the best of friends. After a while, I ended up getting a job, as his maid because I really need the money right now."

Izayoi shook her head, "I thought I taught him to clean after himself."

"Well, it's his marriage and job. Him and Kikyo just don't have the time." she explained.

Izayoi knelt down beside a garden and handed her a little shovel,

"Sounds like you know a lot."

"I'm just observant is all." she assured her.

Izayoi smiled, "I wished InuYasha had met someone like you."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome, a hot blush surfacing.

She smiled at her, "Well, Kikyo wasn't the ideal woman I wanted for him. I think she's using him but if my son loves her. Then I'm happy for him. I won't be upset with him for marrying her or anything."

"We're just friends." she said

Izayoi nodded, "I understand."

She looked doubtful and Kagome all the sudden felt very uncomfortable. After a while of silence, Izayoi stood,

"There, thank you."

"Welcome." smiled Kagome, standing then dusting her pants off.

Izayoi touched her shoulder, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just that…I want him to be with someone that actually loves him back. Some one that won't use him for money and whatnot.

"I know you may disagree with me but you're a perfect match."

"Um, I'm not sure about that." she hesitated. "Kikyo thinks that InuYasha is going to divorce her for me? Isn't that crazy? I mean, there's nothing going on at all. We have completely nothing in common."

Izayoi smiled, making the day look brighter, "Your eyes are telling me a whole different story."

A pink blush spread across her face and she looked away. Izayoi led her back inside and when they entered the kitchen, he was looking at Kagome with an uncertainty in his eyes. She returned the same look. They both looked away at the same time.

Izayoi asked, a smile on her face,

"Would you two like me to make you some breakfast?"

"Actually," said InuTaisho, "InuYasha was going to take Kagome out for breakfast."

InuYasha looked at his father with a glare. Kagome smiled, seeing the look between them,

"That's alright, I'll just head back home or something."

"No, I'll take you to get something to eat." grumbled InuYasha, standing. "I don't want you starving."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Let's go." he said, giving his mother a hug and getting a pat on the back by his father.

Izayoi hugged Kagome, "It was nice meeting you dear."

"It was nice meeting you too." she said, hugging her back.

InuTaisho surprised her as well with a hug,

"Nice meeting you."

"Same." she smiled, hugging him then pulling away. "Bye."

Izayoi called after her, "Come over whenever you want Kagome!"

"Thanks." she said again.

Kagome walked out, InuYasha glared back at them, then closed the door. Izayoi sighed,

"Do you think that InuYasha likes Kagome?"

"I'm _positive_ he likes her. Probably more than that." he said with a smirk.

She laughed at his sureness, "Well, we'll see."

"Yep, sooner then you think." he said.

Izayoi raised an eyebrow at him, shrugged, then went back to whatever she was doing before they had came.

**Waffle House**

"Yash," said Kagome when she sat on the other side of him, "you really didn't have to bring me here."

He shrugged, "There's nothing better to do and besides, we're here just as friends and whoa…Yash? Where'd that come from?"

"We're friends aren't we?" she shrugged. "I call Miroku, Miro. Sango, say and now you Yash. Or would you prefer Yasha? Sounds girly but whatever."

InuYasha looked over at her, "Yash is fine, _Kay_."

Kagome laughed. He smirked then asked,

"So what did you and my mother talk about?"

"Just stuff about her garden." she said, blushing.

He didn't notice her blush, "Oh."

"Your parents are really welcoming and sweet." she said, taking in a deep breath.

InuYasha shrugged, "Your parents aren't?"

"Mine." she said boldly. "They like to judge and interrogate people."

InuYasha asked, "They were _always_ like that?"

"Yep." she said. "My house was like a prison. You went to school and came home. Did your homework, took a bath, brushed your teeth then went to bed. Simple as that. They didn't care that we were miserable either."

He winced, "Ouch, I would've probably ran away or something."

"Attempted but I didn't succeed." she said. "If I didn't have human needs, he would've locked me in the basement until I was fifty."

InuYasha asked, "Did you and your family ever have any fun?"

"Yeah, we had fun." she smiled, memories flashing in her head. "Plenty of them. Just us but all things change right?"

He could tell she was talking about her brothers death, "Yeah, they do."

She looked up at him and he looked back. A waiter came before anything could happen or be spoken,

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." said InuYasha.

She looked from InuYasha to the man, "I'll have tea."

"Sure thing." he said, smirking at her.

Kagome smiled then grabbed the menu. The man wrote the stuff down, while looking Kagome up and down. InuYasha growled, glaring at him,

"Got an eye problem waffle boy?"

"InuYasha!" exclaimed Kagome, looking up at him.

He glared at the boy, "Why are you still standing there, go get the fucking drinks."

The boy stalked off, hands clenched in fists. Kagome glared at him,

"Why did you do that!?"

"Cause I can." he retorted.

She glared, "You're so mean."

"And you're annoying." he replied.

Kagome insulted, "You egotistical jerk."

"You overemotional grungy." he retorted.

She gaped at him, "Who you calling a grungy you pig!"

"I'm not the pig, you are!" he yelled.

Kagome yelled back, "_How dare you_."

"_Don't _pick on my wife!" he glared.

She yelled, "Who's talking about Kikyo? I didn't even say her name!"

"You knew exactly what you were doing!" he yelled.

Kagome snarled, "Which is nothing dog boy!"

"Aw, look Ruia," said an old lady to her old friend, "remember when Ben and I use to do that?"

The other old lady nodded, "Yes Saku, it was so cute. You two loved each other so much."

"Love is so beautiful." said the one named Ruia.

InuYasha growled, "Hey, Golden Girls, do you mind buzzing off?"

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome, gaping at him.

Saku exclaimed, "What did you just call us!?"

Everyone in the whole restaurant were not looking at their table. Kagome turned red in embarrassment then covered her face. Ruia glared,

"You better be a gentlemen and apologize."

"You should go _apologize_ to King Arthur for stealing his clothes." he retorted.

The women took her umbrella from her purse then smacked him with it, "How dare you!!"

Wow, Kagome thought, that phrase is all over the place, but that's besides the point. These women were beating InuYasha with their umbrella. There was a toddler in the booth behind them. The little girl looked over at InuYasha, yelling,

"Bad doggy! Bad doggy!"

"Hey, knock it off!" yelled InuYasha.

Kagome stood, stopping the umbrella's and standing in front of him and bowing,

"Please forgive my friend for the disrespect."

"You should teach him some manners." sneered the old woman, glaring at Kagome.

She nodded and bowed again, "Gomen."

They stalked out of the restaurant, giving InuYasha one last glare. Kagome sat down and huffed,

"Do you do always do this type of stuff?"

"No." he snarled. "_They_ as in you crazy humans do."

She glared, "If you're insulting humans, remember you're insulting yourself."

"I'm only half human."

Kagome shrugged, "Doesn't matter, you still have human blood."

"Here are your drinks." came the waiter, slamming the cups onto the table. "What can I get you to eat?"

She sighed, "I'll just have two blueberry pancakes."

"I'll have the same." he said, handing the menu to him.

The man nodded, snatched up the menu's then stormed off. Kagome shook her head,

"Hope he didn't spit in your drink or something."

InuYasha frowned, pushed his cup aside, stuck his straw in her cup then sipped. She whined,

"Hey! That's mine."

"I don't got a disease, we can share it." he said. "Besides, I think he did."

Kagome shrugged, taking her cup back then also taking a sip,

"You shouldn't of insulted him then."

"Whatever." he snorted.

They had a good conversation and laughed while they ate. Sharing the same drink. Neither of them noticed they had been also flirting with each other. They were having to much fun to remember the consequences…or Kikyo.

For the time being, InuYasha completely forgot he was married and probably would for the rest of the day he spent with Kagome. After they ate, InuYasha paid then they left. It was twelve. He asked,

"Might as well go see Sango and Miroku. They're having lunch at the office."

"Sure." she said, putting her seat belt on.

With that, they were off.

**Lawyers Office**

Sango and Miroku were laughing about something when they went into Miroku's office. Sango gasped then stood,

"Kagome! InuYasha! What are you guys doing here?"

"What?" started InuYasha. "We aren't allowed in here?"

She glared at him, "You're not, but Kagome is."

"Whatever." he snorted.

Kagome laughed, "Calm down Sango."

She raised an eyebrow at her and Kagome's smile fell. Sango looked at her suspiciously. Kagome looked back at her, her eyes telling her she'd tell her later. Sango smiled then asked,

"So, you guys hungry? I have extra sandwiches."

"No thanks," said Kagome, "we just had breakfast."

Sango asked, "Really? Where'd you go?"

"Waffle House." she answered.

Miroku smirked over at InuYasha, "Oh really?"

Sango took his sandwich, and shoved it into his mouth. Miroku choked. Kagome shook her head,

"So, how has your day been?"

"Fine." she answered, sitting down on the desk. "How about you?"

Kagome glared at her, a light blush spreading across her face. InuYasha glared,

"Don't go getting any ideas Sango, since I didn't have anything to do, I figured I take her with me. Besides, she probably didn't even have any food. If I'd let her starve, you would've killed me. While Kita dug the hole for my body."

"Hey! I'm not some sort of stray dog you know!" she yelled, glaring at him then smiling. "Ironic, isn't it?"

InuYasha glared, "Why you."

"You started it." she glared, crossing her arms.

InuYasha glared, "How about I finish it?"

"Was that a threat?" she yelled.

He shrugged, looking at her all bored, "Put it however you think it is."

"Jerk." she grumbled, crossing her arms.

InuYasha retorted, "Bitch."

"Alright you two, I get the point." sighed Sango, rolling her eyes.

The door to the office opened and there stood Sesshomaru. Kagome paled then hurried behind InuYasha. He peeked over his shoulder,

"What's with you?"

"H. he's going to ki. Kill me." she stuttered, not thinking then clenches onto the back of his shirt.

InuYasha blushed, snorting to make it seem like she was being ridiculous. Sango took Kagome's arm,

"Come on, I need to tell you something."

She took Kagome out the office. Kagome stayed pinned to her side as they passed Sesshomaru. He stared at Kagome with cold eyes and she squeaked and ran ahead. Sango rolled her eyes then ran after her,

"He's not going to hurt you."

"How do you know that?" she asked, taking in a breath to calm down.

Sango waved the subject off then asked, "So spill."

"Spill about what?" she asked, acting stupid.

Sango glared, "Unless you want me to drag you bag to Sesshomaru, who's very grumpy today, I suggest you tell me now."

"Ok, we decided to be friends." she said, looking down at the clean carpet.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah." nodded Kagome, her face turning red.

Sango asked, with a smile, "So tell me, what happened when you two ate breakfast?"

"Well, he pissed the waiter off for no reason and he got attack by two elder women." she laughed.

Sango laughed, "I feel like there's one little detail you're leaving out."

"Um," hesitated Kagome, "we sort of shared a drink. It was only because the waiter spit in his."

She gaped and laughed, "Seriously? Were you two flirting again?"

"No! We're just friends Sango!" huffed Kagome. "There's completely nothing going on between us."

She rolled her eyes, "Right."

"I'm serious!"

Sango nodded then headed back to the room. They continued their conversation, but meanwhile…InuYasha and Miroku were having their own little talk.

"You two going to hit it off or something?" asked Miroku.

He snorted, "We're just friends, nothing more and nothing less."

"You shared a drink with her." said Miroku. "You two were _that_ comfortable with sharing a drink. No blushes or anything?"

He glared, "Look, there's NOTHING going on."

"Right, whatever you say. I bet InuTaisho was saying the exact same thing when you told him that." replied Miroku.

InuYasha turned slightly red. He asked,

"What exactly did he say? Did your parents like Kagome?"

"Doesn't matter." he shrugged.

Before he could ask any more questions, Sango and Kagome entered the room. Miroku changed the subject and asked,

"Where are you two headed next?"

"I was thinking we could go to the amusement park or something." he shrugged then quickly added. "Just as friends."

Sango's face brightened, "The amusement park! I haven't been there in ages! Count us in!"

"But I have to work." said Miroku.

She rolled her eyes, "Just tell Sesshomaru your pet ant died or something."

"IT DID!?" he exclaimed. "We have to go to the hospi-

Sango glared, then smacked him upside his head, "You don't HAVE a pet ant you idiot! I was just setting an example."

"How do you know I don't have a pet ant?" he asked, rubbing his head.

She grabbed him by the collar and glared into his eyes, "You _don't_ have a pet ant because if you did…and I find it…you're going to wish you'd never been born."

"Hehe." he laughed nervously. "I don't have a pet ant, honest."

Kagome laughed. "You guys are weird."

"It's Miroku's fault." blamed Sango, letting him go. "Anyway, I'm going to call and tell that there has been an emergency."

She did so and Miroku took out his phone. Kagome asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Sh," he whispered, looking back at Sango, "I'm calling the hospital to check on my pet ant."

InuYasha and Kagome rolled their eyes. Sango soon hung up,

"All done! I'm free for the rest of the day but I'm going to be really busy tomorrow. Miroku, who are you calling?"

"Er, Sesshomaru! I'm calling Sesshomaru!" he said, pressing the end call button.

She glared, "He's in the next room."

"Oh, oh! Right! Silly me!" slips past Sango and hurries out the room.

Sango asked, "So Kagome, when's Reiji and Hikari coming down?"

"I don't know. Somewhere around Christmas." she grumbled, plopping down in a chair.

She frowned, "You don't look so happy."

"Since when was I happy that Mr. and Mrs. Satan were coming here?" she asked.

Sango huffed, "Kagome, I know you guys don't get along so well now, but they're your parents. They still love you."

"Hm." she said. "Can we just go already?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Whatever but I'm only paying Kay's way in."

"Kay?" she repeated, looking at Kagome, smiling.

Kagome and InuYasha turned red. Sango kept he screams of joy in her head then nodded,

"Uh yeah, I know. Where's Miroku?"

There was a loud crash outside the door. Sango opened it too see Miroku with a red mark on his cheek. She glared,

"Were you womanizing again?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I promised you I wouldn't, um, Sesshomaru is very grumpy today."

Kagome laughed, "What did you do?"

"Well, obviously Mr. Demon Bubbles didn't get his eight hours of sleep." pouted Miroku, rubbing his cheek. "I think my jaw is broken."

Sango frowned and glared, "What did you do?"

"All I did was ask if he and Kita were doing fine." he said in a shaky voice.

Sango glared, "I'm guessing you said more then that."

"Once a pervert, always a pervert." said InuYasha.

Kagome repeated, "Demon Bubbles?"

They all looked at her then laughed. InuYasha asked,

"Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, we better hurry before he comes back for more." said Miroku, taking Sango's hand then hurrying out the office.

Kagome giggled when InuYasha raised his eyebrow at her. She shook her head then left and he followed.

**Amusement Park**

They all paid then entered the park. You could hear people screaming from the rides and smell the aroma of food in the air. It was all delightful. Well, InuYasha was already getting unnerved by something. The others were to fascinated to notice.

All the clanking of the rides, screaming of the people, smell of the people AND food was driving him insane. Kagome finally noticed,

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." he grumbled, putting his ears against his head and breathing through his mouth.

She smiled, "Remember, this was your idea."

"Yeah, yeah but it was less painful when I was younger." he replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Maybe that's because you servants had expensive ear plugs and stuff for you."

"Servants? What are you talking about?" he glared.

She shrugged, "Isn't that how you lived? With servants and butlers while your parents were away on some far trip?"

"Kagome-!" started InuYasha to only be cut off by Miroku.

He exclaimed, "Let's get on the Pendulum first! Sango! Come on, we have to get on the Pendulum!"

"Mi-ro-ku!" growled Sango as he yanked her along. "It's just a ride, jeez! Wait for Kagome and InuYasha!"

He stopped, "Come on!"

"The what?" repeated Kagome, paling when Miroku pointed at the huge contraption.

There were these huge metal bars and the one going horizontally was swinging around. People were screaming at the top of their lungs. She turned slightly green. Sango laughed,

"I forgot! You're afraid of heights!"

She just stood there, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. InuYasha snorted,

"Keh! This thing is so slow, the only thing good about it is the height. That's it. I'm going on a roller coaster."

"Oh, even better!" exclaimed Miroku. "Let's go."

Kagome gulped when Sango dragged her along. This was indeed going to be a long day.

**Roller Coaster Number One**

"Kagome, would you relax!" said Sango, whom sat in the cart in front of them. "You're not going to die."

She stuttered, "W. what if this is like Destination 3 or something? We'll all be flying off the carts and hitting the rails."

"Oh wow." said InuYasha, rolling his eyes.

The announcer's voice came, "Ladies and gentlemen, please keep all hands and feet inside at all times. Enjoy Fire Tracks! We're clear!"

Kagome squeaked and launched onto InuYasha's arm when the roller coaster began to move. Miroku was jumping in his seat,

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up."

Sango pinched his arm, "Stop shaking the cart dummy!"

He stopped shaking but his smile was still on his face. Kagome was turning green and InuYasha rubbed her shoulder to calm her down…until a finger patted InuYasha's shoulder. He looked back to see a woman, or half woman. She…or he had long blond hair with facial hair.

Their eyes was a weird blackish green color and their teeth was yellowing. The…_it_…asked,

"Would you happen to be InuYasha Takahashi?"

"Uh," he started, frowning, "who's asking?"

The woman frowned, "I'm Betty Stealer."

InuYasha turned green then turned around in his seat. He yelled,

"I WANT TO GET OFF THE RIDE!"

Kagome looked back at the woman and her eyes widened,

"Is she one of your ex-girlfriends?"

"HELL NO!" he yelled.

The man/woman smiled at Kagome, "Why aren't you a cutie."

Neither of them had noticed the ride had reached the top. Kagome asked,

"Can we get off now?"

"Um," started Sango, looking back at them, "you're a little late."

The roller coaster stopped and Kagome looked to the side. They were very high up and she screamed. Nearly bursting everyone's ear drums. It went down hill in a very fast pace. Kagome's life flashed before her eyes. Miroku's arms went up,

"WUUUUU! YEAH! GO RC! GO RC! FASTER! WUUUU!"

Sango was laughing, her arms going up as well. InuYasha was to busy glancing back at the man/woman. Who kept staring at him with this crazy look. She reached forward and touched his hair,

"Such pretty hair!"

"ARGH!" screamed InuYasha. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

He easily slipped out his seat. The bar that held them into place came up and Kagome screamed,

"OH MY GOD! SIT **DOWN**! THE LOOP IS COMING! SIT DOWN! SIT _**DOWN**_!"

"WUUUUU!" yelled Miroku, completely oblivious to what was happening.

Sango yelled back, "INUYASHA, ARE YOU INSANE!"

"NO THIS FREAKING HUMAN DISGUISED BOOGEYMAN IS INSANE!" he yelled.

Kagome grabbed the back of his shirt and sat him down the yanked the bar down. She was as pale as snow when the loop finally came. They zipped into the loop, and into three others. Then they were going up a huge hill again.

The woman/man laughed huskily,

"You're hot when you're feisty!"

InuYasha gagged. The hill finally ended and they were speeding down it in full speed. Miroku, like before, was screaming,

"THIS IS AMAZING! WU!"

After another five minutes of loops and jerking turns, the ride returned into the entrance. The bars lifted and InuYasha scrambled out. Kagome was pinned into her seat, eyes wide and face pale. Sango got out and helped her out.

Once they were on silent land, Kagome fell to the ground,

"LAND!!"

"THAT was AWESOME!" yelled Miroku, hopping off the seat. "Let's get on another one!"

Sango glared, "You and InuYasha can but I'm staying with Kagome. She looks like she just saw a ghost."

"Hey," started Miroku, confused, "did I miss something?"

InuYasha's yelling voice came, "SOMEONE GET THIS BITCH AWAY FROM ME!"

A bunch of security guards came in and tackled the woman/man. InuYasha hauled ass out the roller coaster entrance. They others hurried after.

**Couple Hours Later: 9pm (Let's END this already! Gah!)**

Sango and Miroku had finally left at 8, so it was just InuYasha and Kagome. After that roller coaster incident, InuYasha and Miroku had gone on the dangerous rides. Sango and Kagome just went on the mini thrillers.

I mean they still got your heart pounding but not as much as a life-threatening roller coaster. She eve got on the Pendulum and it wasn't that bad. InuYasha asked, breaking her from her thoughts,

"Do you want to go on the Hot Air balloon?"

"Um." she hesitated.

He reassured her with a smirk, "My dad taught me how to work them, come on. I'll be right there with you."

She nodded and let him take her hand. They walked to the farther end of the theme park. There, sitting in a field, was a huge hot air balloon. It had these dark colors that looked really beautiful in the moon's light. The man that stood by it smiled,

"InuYasha, it's been a while, how are you?"

"Fine." he said with a casual smile. "Mind I take it for a couple minutes?"

He looked at Kagome, then opened the basket thing, "Take as long as you want."

"Thanks Marshall." he said, giving him forty bucks.

Kagome stepped onto the balloon cargo, InuYasha stepped in after her. He pulled the string and the fire lit up. Soon it was lifting into the air. Kagome was tense as they got further and further from the ground. He asked,

"It's not so bad. Just relax."

"Right." she said shiver a bit.

They were finally really high, so high that you barely saw the lights of the theme park. InuYasha took off his coat and wrapped it around her. She smiled, hugging it to herself,

"Thanks."

"No problem." he shrugged before asking. "So…your parents are coming down here?"

She nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately."

"I'd think a family would stay really close if they lost someone they loved a lot." he replied.

Kagome's face saddened, "Not if that person's death was caused by someone they knew."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." he said in a calm, soft tone.

Her eyes filled with tears, "It was! It…it was a very stormy day and Souta wanted to go t a friends out. I wad mad at my parents for making me babysit when they knew I was going to one of my friends house.

"I told him he could go and he got his bike and left. I went to my friends house. The next thing I know, I'm waking up early in the morning. I didn't understand why my dad was so angry. He slapped me and my mom was crying.

"I was hurt and angry at first. Until I heard what happened. It was raining pretty hard then a car swerved and it Souta on his bike. He died from extreme bleeding. I…it was all my fault."

InuYasha shook his head and hugged her. She sobbed into his chest. He whispered into her ear,

"It wasn't your fault Kay. You just made a mistake. We all do."

"I shouldn't of let him go out and I knew it was a bad storm outside. I was to selfish to care. He probably thinks I hate him and that I just wanted to get rid of him. I don't hate him, I love him…a lot and I wish it were me and not him." she retorted.

He pulled away and wiped away her tears, "He loves you Kagome. Don't think so negative."

"I want to believe it, he's told me that a million times but after what happened…I never was able to forgive myself." she spoke in a whisper.

InuYasha shook his head, "If you don't forgive yourself, he's only going to blame himself. He'll think it's his fault you're sad. So be happy."

"You're right." she sniffed and wiped away the rest of her tears. "Thank you for talking to me. I needed to let that out."

He nodded, "You're welcome."

They looked into each others eyes but quickly looked away. Kagome broke the silence,

"You were right, it is beautiful."

"It is." he said. "We better go. Oh and one more thing…that's not how I lived my life Kagome."

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"You think I was raised mostly by butlers and servants. My parents were always there for me. If they did have to leave, it wasn't for long."

Kagome looked guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Yash."

"It's alright." he smirk, liking how she said the name. "I just want you to know that."

She nodded with a dark blush then the balloon began to slowly go towards the ground. With a thank you and goodbye to the owner of the balloon. They left.

**Back At the House: 9:40PM**

They were laughing and joking around on their way back to the house. InuYasha unlocked the door and let her inside. She sat on the couch and he sat beside her. Kagome couldn't seem to stop smiling,

"It's been a really long time since I've had this much fun."

"Same." he said. "I'm exhausted."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, me too but it was worth it. Thanks."

He looked over at her, "No problem."

Kagome started back. The silence was long and they felt like they were being suffocated. She sat up on her knees then looked down at her hand. InuYasha looked away,

"I wonder if Miroku and Sango are already asleep."

"Probably." said Kagome, glancing over at him again.

He asked, looking into her capturing eyes, "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah." she said, leaning toward him.

InuYasha look down at her lips then into her eyes again, "Just as friends…."

"Just as friends." she whispered, pecking him on the lips.

InuYasha captured her lips before she could pull away entirely. Both their eyes closed as the kiss deepened. Their minds were blank now. The only thing that crossed their minds was how warm the kiss was. How smooth each others lips were.

Nothing else. InuYasha pushed the jacket from her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her onto his lap. She moaned when his claws pricked at her skin on her leg.

Kagome raised her hand to his ear and rubbed. He sighed into her mouth, making it the more heated. InuYasha growled, pushing her shirt up. He pulled from the kiss to suck at her neck, whispering nonsense, the heat brushing against her skin.

Kagome continued to rub his ears, allowing him to pull her shirt over her head. (This isn't a lemon!!!!)

InuYasha pushed her back onto the couch, pinning her arms above her head then kissing her on the lips once again. Kagome didn't struggle under his hold but kissed him back. Neither of them noticed the car that slowly turned into the drive way.

They didn't notice the car door slam, or the keys at the door. Kagome whispered as he sucked on her earlobe,

"Inu…InuYasha, I…-

There was a loud, terrified gasp. InuYasha shot up from Kagome as if she was on fire, and she quickly grabbed her shirt. Kikyo looked at them with wide eyes,

"Wha…what the hell!?"

"Kikyo." he said, looking at her with wide eyes.

Kagome quickly put her shirt on, her face pale as snow. Tears clouded Kikyo's eyes,

"InuYasha, how could you!"

"Kikyo, I can explain!" he exclaimed, standing.

She yelled, "You promised me you bastard! You promised!"

Kagome didn't know if she should say anything. Her mind was to busy screaming. How could this happen? One minute their laughing, joking and arguing. The next their nearly about to have sex on his couch. InuYasha was speechless, his eyes guilty. Kikyo stalked toward him and slapped him in the face,

"I can't believe you did this!"

InuYasha was looking the other way, his bangs covering his eyes. Kagome stood,

"Kikyo, this was all a mistake. I-

"And you!" spat Kikyo, cutting her off then back slapping Kagome.

She stumbled back some, her hand on her cheek. Kikyo snarled,

"I warned you to stay away from him and you still did it!"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!" spat Kagome, looking at her hand to sleep blood on it.

She hissed, "Mistake my ass! You'll pay for this!"

"Kikyo." said InuYasha, taking her wrist when she tried to jump Kagome. "Please stop."

She screamed, "So you're going to defend her now! Then fine InuYasha! LET GO OF ME NOW!"

He let her go. Kikyo looked at him, tears spilling down her face,

"_I_ want a divorce."

With that, she turned then stalked out the house, slamming the door behind her. Kikyo got into her car, back out the driving, ramming into Kagome's along the way, then sped off down the road. Kagome was agape. The silence was killing her and she walked over to him.

Kagome hesitantly touched her arm,

"Yash…."

"No! Don't call me that!" he growled, shoving her hand away and making her step back when he swirled around towards her.

InuYasha stalked towards her and she backed away until she was up against the wall,

"This is all YOUR fault! If you hadn't come into my life, this wouldn't of happened!"

"I…it was just a mistake InuYasha." she whispered, his blazing gold eyes making her shiver under their glaze.

He growled, "Yes, it was a mistake. Me trying to be your friend was a mistake and me hiring you was a mistake. You know what! YOU EVEN BEING BORN WAS A MISTAKE! You're fired! I don't want to see your face, EVER again!"

Tears clouded her vision at his harsh words. She pushed past him, grabbed her coat from where she left it before they had left earlier and scrambled out. Since her car was pretty much totaled, she ran down the street.

Her apartment was to far away and her heart ached. She'd just go somewhere…. InuYasha sat on the couch and put his face into his hands. He was still fire up but it crashed in guilt. Not for how he treated Kagome but for Kikyo.

**Sango's Place**

"Miroku! Not now!" groaned Sango, brushing her teeth.

He had his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck. He pouted,

"Please."

"No." she grumbled.

He looked at her through the mirror, "Pleaseeee."

"No!" she huffed then spat in the sink, rinsed her mouth out.

There was a loud knock at the door. Sango frowned, as did Miroku, he thought aloud,

"Who's coming here at this hour. It's almost 11."

She hurried to the door and opened it. There stood Kagome, tears running down her face. She was shivering and she looked really pale. Sango exclaimed,

"Kagome! Oh my gosh! You're freezing! Come in! Miroku, go get her some cover."

She took her arm and hugged her, closing the door and locking it. Miroku rushed off to get what was ordered. Kagome sobbed into Sango's shoulder. She asked,

"What happened Kagome! **Tell** me! Did InuYasha hurt you!?"

She sobbed uncontrollably but managed to talk only bits and piece. Sango turned red,

"I'm going to kill that little-

"Sango," said Miroku, returning with the cover and wrapping it around his friend, "she needs you right now."

She nodded, took a deep breath and tried her best to calm her down. Which didn't happen for a while because the miserable truth was...she was in love, but that love wasn't going to be returned.

**Please Review! GOOD GOD! THIS IS 60 PAGES LONG! I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I PUT TO MAKE IT SO LONG! THERE WERENT EVEN THAT MANY SCENES! I MEAN O.O**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I THINK THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BUT WHATEVER…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Raging Heart Ache

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Eight: Raging Heart Ache

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next day, all her muscles were aching and her nose was stuffy. Sango was a blur in front of her,

"Aw Kagome."

"You look horrible." came Kita's voice.

She felt arms wrap around her and Kagome sighed. Memories were already flooding her mind. Tears burned her eyes. Her vision blurred then cleared when the tears fell down her cheek. There was a bowl of ramen on the living room table. Kagome was wearing the exact same thing she'd worn yesterday.

Sango asked, also hugging her,

"How are you feeling Kay?"

"Don't call me that." she said in a sorrowful voice.

Kita pulled back, "Tell us what happened."

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it guys." she replied, hugging herself.

Kita smiled reassuringly, "But it'll help. I'm a Psychologist, I'd know."

"Okay." she sniffed, hugging the covers to her body.

Sango pulled back, "Take your time."

"Well, after you guys left the park," she started, looking at Sango, "we stayed another hour. We were having a great time. H. he took me on a hot air balloon."

Kagome stopped, eyes watering when she remembered his comforting words. He'd pulled her into his arms, his cheek against hers. She remembered how safe she felt in his arms, and how she shivered when he whispered into her ear,

"_It wasn't your fault Kay. You just made a mistake. We all do."_

"It's okay Kagome," said Kita, patting her hand, "don't be afraid to cry. Let it all out."

She let the tears fall, "Then after that, we went to his house. I had thanked him for taking me out. I mean…at first we were _just as friends_. Then, things went a little far. I got lost in his eyes and I didn't realize what I was doing.

"I leaned toward him and I kissed him. I knew, after seeing surprise in his eyes, what I'd done. Before I could pull away and tell him I was sorry, he kissed me,"

Kita nodded, showing that she was listening and that she understood. Sango was into the story and was looking down at her hand. As if in deep though as she explained but it was obvious she was listening. She continued,

"The kiss got out of hand and I totally forgot everything. My mind for sure and my self control overall. Then he…I…-

"Did it get _**that**_ far!?" exclaimed Sango in shock.

Kita shushed her, "Sh! Don't pressure her! Let her talk!"

Kagome let out a shaky breath, "He took my shirt off and we were still kissing and it was just about to get further. Until we heard a gasp. InuYasha pulled away and turned around. It was Kikyo. She started yelling and slapped him. InuYasha tried to explain that the whole thing was a accident.

"When I tried to tell her as well, she slapped me-

"That bitch is DEAD!" bellowed Sango.

Kita frowned deeply, "Then what?"

"," she started, tears flowing down her face, "yelled that she wanted a divorce then left. InuYasha looked in shock and I felt extremely guilty because it was my fault. I'd kissed him first. I tried to talk to him then he…just went off.

"He said it was a mistake trying to be friends with me, it was a mistake hiring me and that it was a mistake me ever being born."

By now, Kagome was sobbing uncontrollably. Sango gaped,

"He DIDN'T!"

"How could he say something like that!?" retorted Kita.

Kagome sobbed, "When he had kissed me, I wanted to be his and I wanted his love. My emotions went haywire. I hated Kikyo and wished I was his wife. The hate in his eyes frightened me and I felt like the whole world curshed me. He told me to leave and that he never wanted to see my again. I left but Kikyo destroyed my car so I had to run here and you know the rest."

"That bastard!" roared Sango.

Kita shook her head, "I can't believe InuYasha did something like that. Well, I'm going to have to have a little _talk_ with him."

"We're going over there RIGHT now!" yelled Sango, standing, her face slightly red.

Kagome paled, "NO! You can't…I can't face, not after ruining his marriage."

"He never **had** a marriage. Kikyo brainwashed him into believing he loved her!" yelled Sango again. "Like him, he fell for it! Well I'll knock some sense into him!"

Kagome yelled, "NO!"

"I'll handle InuYasha and Kinkyho, maybe you should get some sleep Kagome." said Kita standing up from her seat.

Kagome studied her. She looked somewhat impassive to them. Kita was schooling Sesshomaru's features. Now she knew they were the perfect couple. The question was, what REALLY was going on in her head. She asked,

"Kita, what are you going to do?"

"Hm?" she said while putting on her coat. "Oh, don't worry, I'm just going to talk to him. It's my job to sort these type of things out. InuYasha obviously needs someone to talk to, so I'm going over to give him a _special_ private meeting."

Kagome paled, "I don't like the way you said that."

"What do you think I'm going to do." she smiled. "Stop worrying. I want you to eat your ramen, take a hot shower then get some more sleep. We'll bring some ice cream and movies back. Sound good?"

She sighed, liking the sound of that, "Sounds great."

"I know." she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "We'll be back soon, ok?"

Kagome nodded, grabbed her ramen then began to eat. Sango huffed,

"Let's go Kita, I'm so ready for this."

"Sango, promise me you won't go over there punching and screaming?" said Kagome.

She protested, "What-

"Promise me." interrupted Kagome. "Just like Kita handle."

Sango huffed, "Fine."

"Don't worry Kagome." said Kita with a _**super**_ bright smile. "Things will be back to normal before you know it. Be back soon."

They left and as soon as she heard the car leave. Kagome got a bad feeling but she should care less. Right? She sighed, finished up her ramen then went to take a hot bubble bath.

**At The Office**

Kita and Sango found out that InuYasha went to work early. Their only guess was so he could pout to Miroku about it. Like he'd give advice and if he did Sango was going to _so_ get him. When they got to the office, things just got really great for Kita. She crossed her arms,

"Good, you're both here."

"InuYasha," said Kikyo, sitting into the chair in front of his desk, "you said it was going to be just us."

InuYasha glared at them, "Mind leaving."

"Not until we talk." she said, slowly taking off her coat, scarf and clothes.

Sango looked hyped about something. Kita was bound to snap and she couldn't wait to see both their faces get smashed in. InuYasha growled,

"Kita, don't come in here starting stuff! This is none of your business."

"When it comes to Kagome, it is my business I'm afraid." she said nonchalantly. "So, mind explaining WHY you blamed everything on Kagome?"

Sango yelled, "Yeah! You're the one that started the whole flirting crap anyway!"

People outside the room slowed their pace to looking into InuYasha's office. He growled, stalked to the door and yelled,

"Is there a problem!"

They ran off and he slammed the door closed. Kikyo stood, walking to the door,

"I'm not about to stay here and listen to this."

"But you will." said Kita, stepping in front of her.

Kikyo glared, "Move."

"Make me." she retorted.

Kikyo snarled, her miko powers sparking, "I'm not afraid of you."

"If you weren't you wouldn't be saying that you wasn't." she said.

Kikyo did the wrong move and pushed her aside, "Get out of my way!"

Kita stumbled back some, then cocked her head to the side. Sango took some steps back. She asked,

"Did you just put your hands on me?"

"Yep," said Sango, "and did I tell you she said she was going to fuck Sesshomaru? Yeah, when we stayed to help Kagome clean. She said a lot of things."

InuYasha spat, "Kita, don't you-

"Kinkyho," started Kita, "it's time for a compromise."

Kikyo's glare fell into a smirk, "Compromise? Ok! How about I get Sesshomaru during the week and you get him on the weekends. Then we'll both be _pleased_."

In a blink of an eye, Kita had Kikyo by the throat and against the wall. Kikyo gasped for air, looking down at her. Kita's eyes had gone from hazel to black. Pure blackness. Her grip tightened and a purr like growl came from her mouth,

"What did you say about my mate?"

Kikyo, snarled, her hand turned a pink misty color then she pushed Kita away. She spat at her, rubbing her bruised neck,

"I won't hesitate to purify your ass!"

"KITA!" warned InuYasha, growling at her.

She ignored him and jumping at Kita. The door was destroyed as she tackled Kikyo. They both went through the door. Kikyo's kicked her off then got to her feet,

"If it's a fight you want bitch but winner takes your little Fluffy."

"You're going to wish you'd never said that." hissed Kita wildly.

Once again, she went toward her but this time in a crouch. Kita swung at Kikyo, but luckily she dodged. Sango came from the office, looking at the door frame,

"This is going further then I expected."

A bunch of employees screamed when one of Kikyo's energy blasts went toward Kita. She, in a cat-like slyness, moved in a matrix. (NO NOT LIKE THE MOVIE MATRIX! She stepped ASIDE not doing a back bend, ok?)

Kikyo's entire body was engulfed in the pink light but Kita wasn't afraid. As the continued to fight, things got destroyed and they both were giving an equal amount of wounds. Kikyo let out grunt as Kita did a kick into her side.

As she stumbled back, Kita turned-in swirl-then knocked Kikyo off her feet. Sango gasped when she heard a crack. Kita jumped over Kikyo then grabbed her by the shirt,

"I hope your model agency pays for a new nose because you're not about to have one."

"KITA I SAID STOP!" growled InuYasha, his eyes flashing red when she stroke her in the face.

Soon as he took a step towards her, he ended up on the ground. Sesshomaru stood over him with slightly red eyes,

"Touch my mate little brother…and you die."

"Get your fucking hands off me." growled InuYasha, swinging at him.

Sesshomaru moved back only slightly, then grabbing his fist, "To slow."

In a simple motion, InuYasha was sent flying back into the way, giving it a huge hole. InuYasha leaned forward, growling. A woman was screaming now,

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! OH MY GOD!"

InuYasha charged toward him again, slashing at him with his claws. Sesshomaru easily dodged it but then slashing at him himself. InuYasha jumped back then ran towards him again. Sesshomaru grabbed his forearm then punched him square in the face.

He stumbled back then jumped further back when Sesshomaru hissed,

"Poison Claw."

There was the sound of hissing when Sesshomaru caught his arm. InuYasha growled in pain punched at him, missing his face but was able to grab him by his shoulder. He swung Sesshomaru around and into the wall. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck, picked him up then through him very hard into a wall.

He fell to the ground unconscious. Miroku came running down the hall, his eyes widened,

"What's going on!?"

"Miroku!" called Sango when she saw the police coming out from behind him.

Sesshomaru walked over to the growling Kita then grabbed her by the back of her shirt,

"Hoshi."

"No!" she growled, trying to strike Kikyo again.

With a swift movement of his arm, he pressed the back of her neck really hard and she fainted in his arms. Sesshomaru leaned forward, picked her up by her legs then started down the hall. The police chief yelled,

"Call an ambulance! Mr. Takahashi-sama! What has happened here!?"

"Ask the half breed." he replied, not stopping to acknowledge him.

The man bowed anyway then returned to the other men. Miroku took the shock Sango by the arm and shook,

"Sango! Sango!"

"Huh what?" she said, looking at him with wide eyes.

He asked, "What happened?"

"Um," she started, looking at him pale, "it wasn't suppose to get this serious."

Miroku looked around, "Come, let's get back to the house. They're going to have this on the news soon."

She nodded, letting him take her hand then kept up with his fast pace. Ignoring the questions of the employees. He WAS third in charge. No Sesshomaru, then InuYasha. No InuYasha, then Miroku but he couldn't tell them anything. For he didn't know himself.

**Miroku/Sango's House**

When they got back, Miroku turned the TV on to see a camera on the Office. Demon, miko fights always were something big on this time. Luckily it wasn't something to bad and no one was injured. So he hoped. He exclaimed,

"What happened!?"

"One minute Kita and Kikyo are fighting the next both InuYasha and Kikyo were unconscious." she retorted, tripping over her words.

Kagome came into the living room, looking like she just woke up from a short nape. She looked concerned,

"What…oh my gosh! What happened!"

"Um, Kita got in a fight with Kikyo." explained Sango. "Which led InuYasha trying to stop her and ending with Sesshomaru attacking him."

She put her small hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Kagome babbled,

"What, why! I thought she was going to just talk! No this! Did anybody get hurt!? This is my fault! I shouldn't of made a big deal out of all of this!"

"Kagome, no!" said Sango. "It isn't your fault!"

Tears clouded her eyes, "Yes it is! I should just move back in with my parents!"

"Kagome, NO!" said Sango. "InuYasha brought this on himself. I'm going to the hospital to see Kita, I know that's where Sesshomaru took her."

Miroku stood, looking serious, "I'm driving."

Kagome hurried to get dressed then they all left.

**Hospital**

"Kitahoshi Takahashi." said Miroku at the front desk.

The woman nodded towards the elevator, "Second floor, room 251."

He nodded a thanks then they all ran for the elevator.

**Room 251**

When they walked in, Sesshomaru was sitting beside Kita in the bed and she didn't look very happy. Sango gave a sigh of relief,

"Thank god you're alright! I thought Kikyo might've purified your sane side."

"Would've been her life not mine." she growled out.

Sesshomaru warned, "Hoshi."

"I'm sorry." she said, sighing the leaning on her hand.

Kagome asked, "What's going on?"

"Can I tell them?" she asked, looking up at him.

He gave a nod then Kita sat up straight,

"Guys, I'm with child."

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Sango, her fear gone and replaced with excitement.

Kagome smiled, "Congratulations!"

"I'm officially on probation." she said sadly but then smiled. "But I'm happy! I kick Kinkyho's ass and find out I'm pregnant all in the same day!"

Sesshomaru looked at her and she huffed,

"I can't talk about it because I get to hyped up if I do. He thinks I'm going to _put myself in danger_ again."

"My father is here," said Sesshomaru standing, "I will be back shortly."

Kita sighed, "Great, just wait until Izayoi finds out. Kiss."

He leaned forward and she pecked him on the lips. With a nod the Miroku, Sango and Kagome, he left. Kagome asked,

"Is he really mad?"

"He's not letting me go back to work until I have the baby." she frowned. "That's nine months of sitting in the house with NO coffee! Can you believe that!"

Sango laughed, "How can you be so happy after getting in trouble."

"Well, I'm overwhelmed with happiness and all. It's kind of hard to be upset even though I should. I hate it when he's angry at me." she pouted. "Soon as we get home there's going to be further restrictions. Every single day."

Sango rolled her eyes, "You're over exaggerating."

"Am not!" she yelled. "He's probably going to make me eat spinach or something! Fluffy's going to enjoy this!"

Sango laughed, "Well, at least you'll get him back with the hormones."

"That, my friend, he can't avoid." nodded Kita then laughing.

Kagome walked over to her, giving her a hug, "I'm so sorry, this is my fault."

"Kagome, would you stop blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong." she said. "InuYasha had self control and so did I. He could've stopped himself from kissing you, which means there's a reason he didn't. I beat the hell out of Kikyo, and I liked it. I did it because I wanted too."

Miroku asked, "Is she…-

"Close but unfortunately, no. She's in critical condition. Broken rib, leg and her nose. I'm so happy." she said with fake tears.

Kagome pulled back then sat on the hospital bed, "And InuYasha?"

"He isn't talking to me or Sesshomaru." she shrugged. "He got a few bruises. Wah wah. Boo hoo. Whatever. Thanks to Sesshomaru, you now officially have 28 thousand dollars."

Kagome shot up, "WHAT!? NO! I CAN'T TAKE THAT!"

"You can and you will." she said, grabbing the check from under her pillow. "Kikyo totaled your car and InuYasha fired you for no reason. No professional reason anyway."

Kagome looked down at it when she put it into her hands, "Kita…I can't."

"Don't feel guilty at all Kagome." she said. "You should be angry at him. The very next day he was trying to get back with Kikyo. Probably telling her crap like you started the whole thing when we all know he started flirting with you first."

Kagome clenched the check in her hand, "_So he's not going to take half the responsibility. Kita's right. He had self control, he doesn't have an excuse._"

"Soon as I get out of here, Kikyo's probably going to seen an assassin after me." she laughed. "I so want to punch her just one more time."

Sango looked at Kagome, "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Fine." she said with a bright smile, relaxing. "I'm very happy. That jerk think he can ruin my life but he isn't! I'm going to go to college, get a better paying job and live in a better place. With a great community and environment."

Kita nodded, "That's the spirit!"

The door opened. Izayoi walked in, immediately hugging Kita,

"Are you okay! I'm so worried!"

"Shouldn't you be over hugging InuYasha?" asked Kita, smiling and hugging her back.

She pulled back, "I already talked to him. He's not saying anything. InuYasha thinks I'm on Sesshomaru's side about this whole situation."

"You are right?" she asked. "He's the one that caused-

Izayoi cut her off, "This was all a mistake. Feelings got tangled in drama which caused chaos. Things will return to usual, but for now you need to get some sleep."

"I'm pregnant not getting surgery. Can I please leave, I don't like this place." she whined.

Izayoi shook her head, "After your wounds heal."

"Their not that serious. She barely touched me." she protested.

Sango rolled her eyes, "No matter how much you whine and beg. Sesshomaru's going to make you stay."

"Great. Just my luck." she huffed the laid back in the hospital bed.

Kagome asked, "Is there something we can get you Kita?"

"Nah, I'll just sleep for a bit. When I wake up everything will go fine." she said, rubbing her eyes already looking tired.

Miroku suggested, "We should go."

"Why? What's the rush?" glared Sango.

He looked at her with saddened eyes, "My pet ant is dying."

"Miroku!" yelled Sango, glaring.

Everyone laughed then talked with Kita until she fell asleep. Kagome couldn't help but still feel a bit guilty still. It'd eventually go away. Just like her feelings for InuYasha.

**Please Review!**

**P.S. I know I was suppose to update ONF but it's complicated and I have to plan stuff out more. Forgive me! It'll be up Friday night! Promise! Byez! **


	9. Improved Lifestyle

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Also, I know I told you all that Christmas was only three weeks away but I need to back things up some. I'm rushing it to much.

So! It's officially back in November, the middle of that month. Then in the next chapter, it's going to be Dec. 1st. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy the chapter!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Nine: Improved Lifestyle

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_He looked at her with saddened eyes, "My pet ant is dying."_

"_Miroku!" yelled Sango, glaring._

_Everyone laughed then talked with Kita until she fell asleep. Kagome couldn't help but still feel a bit guilty still. It'd eventually go away. Just like her feelings for InuYasha._

_--_

Four and a half weeks passed and everything was looking good for Kagome so far. The day after visiting Kita in the hospital, she registered into Tokyo University and got a very beautiful, affordable and luxurious apartment. A few days after that, she got herself the cell phone she always wanted then a car. A Lincoln MKS.

At the company, she met a man called Kouga Ookami. He asked her out and he accepted. For about three weeks and a half, they've been dating and now in a relationship. Nothing to serious though. Now, it was noon and she was getting ready for her evening class until there was a knock at her door. Her room door.

Kagome frown, raising an eyebrow. She called,

"Who's there?"

"It's just me Kags."

"Kouga?" she said, raising an eyebrow then hurrying to put her shirt on. "Come in."

He proudly walked in. Kagome asked him as he came over to her,

"How'd you get in here?"

"You gave me a key remember?" he smirked, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

Kagome smiled, "Sorry, I forgot. You couldn't waited until I came out you know."

"You probably would've had a heart attack if you saw me in there." he replied.

She pulled away, "Would not."

"Right." said Kouga. "What time you're getting back?"

Kagome walked over to her door, closing it to look at her schedule, "I'll get back home around seven, why?"

"Want to go out?" he asked.

She smiled, "I would but I might be busy with work."

"Come on," replied Kouga with a wolfy grin, "you'll have enough time for me."

Kagome smiled, "Fine."

He leaned forward, kissing her with desire. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

**With InuYasha**

"Kikyo!" yelled InuYasha, his face red. "Say something damnit!"

She glared at him, "Why should I!?"

"I told you over the past two weeks! Ever since you got back from the hospital that it WAS a mistake! I have NO feelings for that bitch! Why can't you see that!?" he yelled.

Kikyo yelled back, "Every _since _I got back, all we've done is argue! What's the point in this anymore InuYasha!?"

"Look," he said, calming then kneeling by the bed, "I've told you over and over that I'm sorry. I am, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Her glare falls into a smile, "I know but I'm just angry."

"You don't have to be." he said then getting an idea. "How about we go out tonight."

Kikyo's face brightened, "A great idea."

He smirked then kissed her.

**Later That Day**

"Glad you've finally decided to join us Miss. Higurashi." said the professor as he she hurried to a seat.

Kagome bowed once at a seat, "Please forgive me , I…spelt on late."

"Then I suggest you get an alarm clock." he retorted. "Now, where was I…."

Soon as he got back to his lesson, she sat down, huffing. The girl beside her asked,

"You _spelt in late_?"

"Uh," she hesitated, "yeah."

She looked her over. Kagome's hair was all over the place, her lips were cherry red and she was flushing. The girl smiled,

"Did Kouga come over this morning?"

"It's not what you think!" yelled Kagome, shooting out her seat.

The whole room got quiet, everyone looked back at her. The professor crossed his arms then glared daggers,

"Is there a problem Miss. Higurashi?"

"Uhhhh," she started awkwardly, "no. Gomennasai!"

Kagome sat back down with a thud, turning red. The girl beside her laughed into her arm. The teacher gave one last glare then returned to his lesson. Kagome glared at the girl,

"It's not funny Luye."

"But it is." she laughed harder. "Obviously it _is_ what I thought it was. You jumped up screaming that is wasn't."

Kagome huffed, "I'm NOT though! We haven't gone _that_ far you know, it's an _almost _thing before I realize what we're doing."

"How far has it actually gotten?" asked Luye.

She blushed deeply, "Half naked. I mean, nothing below the waist but-

"Oh my gosh!" replied Luye, her eyes wide. "What happens when you pull away?"

Her blushed deepened, "He apologizes for letting it go so far but I'm the one that wants it at first but then I change my mind. I wouldn't blame him if he dumped me."

"Aw," she said, reassuring her with a smile, "don't say that. It's obvious Kouga is crazy for you. No doubt about that. Was he angry?"

Luye had wavy hazel brown hair and dark shining brown eyes. She'd been her guide when she had registered and they became quick friends. Both were interested in the same thing. Soon, they ended up telling each other everything. Kagome even told her about InuYasha.

Kagome shrugged,

"I don't know. He's good at keeping his feelings hidden behind his smile."

"Reminds me of someone." she replied, looking at her, blinking innocently.

Kagome frowned, "You aren't referring to me are you!?"

"I'm talking _exactly _about you!" replied Luye, laughing. "You think people can't see through it but they can."

Kagome sighed, "I still think he's going to break up with me."

"Or the other way around." she replied.

Before Kagome could reply, her cell buzzed in her pocket. She took it out, flipped it open then looked at the text. It was from Kouga:

**You got there safe? **

She smiled gently, then texted him back:

**Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, you're so sweet…**

He replied soon after:

**Just makin' sure. Talk to you later babe. Luv yah Kags**

Kagome bit at her lower lip. Luye raised an eyebrow,

"You ok? You look hesitant?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." she said, closing her phone, turning her attention back to the teacher.

Luye sighed then also turned her attention back. Kagome thought to herself,

"_I hope Kouga doesn't actually love me or was it just like a pun of words? Why am I freaking out about it? You "should" love him. I mean, he's nice, protecting, handsome and everything a girl would want. But…I just…I don't know._"

Obviously, she wasn't over a certain someone. Kagome laid her head on the desk, bored now. She huffed, took out her notebook then began taking notes.

**Later That Day: Seven PM**

Kagome brushed her hair until it was shining then got dressed. She put on black torn jeans, with a dark red halter top and some black and red Vans. She flipped her hair onto her shoulder to cover her exposed shoulders then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked great, she had to admit to herself.

When the doorbell rung, she hurried to it. Kagome opened the door only to see Sango. She frowned. Sango laughed,

"Not happy to see me? Bet you thought it was Kouga."

"No." she said then asked. "What's up?"

Sango asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to be out with Kouga." she answered.

Sango's face brightened, "Really? Can we double date?"

"Um, I'll ask Kouga. I don't know if this is like a _serious serious _date or something. There he is." she said. "Hold on."

Kagome ran over to his car when he part on the side of the road. He got out,

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." she said with a bright smile, pecking him on the lips. "You look handsome."

Kouga teased, "Aw, that's it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, laughing. Then she asked,

"Hey, um, Sango wants to double date. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure." he said, wrapping his arm around her neck then pulling her to him. "Then I can stay over your house so we can have time _alone_."

Kagome blushed when he kissed her neck. She nodded then pulled back,

"Thanks, just give me a second."

Kagome rushed back inside, closing the door then leaning against it. Sango raises an eyebrow at her,

"You ok Kagome?"

"No! I'm not!" she hissed back, pacing. "I think something might happen tonight because he said he was coming over. I mean, I like him…a lot but it hasn't even been a full month!"

Sango asked, "Has it gotten that far?"

"Close." she answered, blushing.

Sango sighed, "Make sure you use a condom."

"SANGO!" yelled Kagome, blushing wildly.

She rolled her eyes, "So where are you guys going?"

"The Bay." answered Kagome. "Just meet us there."

She nodded, "Alright and Kagome…just tell him before you guys come home that you don't want it to go that far."

Kagome nodded, deciding to take that advice but Kouga can be one sly wolf when he wanted. She sighed, took one last look at herself then headed out.

**The Bay**

The four sat at one table, all having a great conversation. Kagome laughed,

"He did what!?"

"He kept calling the hospital asking how much longer his _pet ant_ had left." explained Sango, rolling her eyes. "They're going to sue for harassment soon. Just watch. We're going to be surrounded by people with pitch forks soon."

Miroku smiled, looking completely innocent, "Why would they sue me? I was just checking in on a patient."

"You don't have a pet ant!" she glared.

Kagome laughed, taking a sip of her tea. Kouga asked,

"Is he always this…."

"Yeah." answered Sango and Kagome, knowing he couldn't find the right word.

They'd been having a good time for a good hour. The waitress came over,

"May I get you all more drinks or something?"

"I'd like," said Miroku, looking down at his menu, "Diet Water."

They all looked at Miroku. He looked around confused,

"What?"

"_Diet_ water?" repeated Kagome, raising an eyebrow.

The waitress cleared her throat, "Um, sir, there's no such thing as Diet water."

"Yes there is!" he exclaimed.

She frowned, "No there isn't. How can it be diet if there's nothing but pure minerals in it."

"It **means** the one without the minerals." he said, crossing his arms.

The woman glared daggers. "Sir-

"Are you arguing with the customer?" he asked with a disapproving frown. "I want to speak to the manager."

Sango grabbed his arm, making him sit back down, "Just get him some punch or something. I didn't give him his meds today."

"Sango! You've been putting drugs in my food!?" he yelled, scooting over so he was closer to Kouga.

The waitress nodded then hurried off. Sango glared at him,

"Miroku, stop acting like you're some crazy person."

"I'm not crazy, you're the crazy one. I knew I started feeling drowsy after eating dinner yesterday." he said, his eyes widening.

Kagome laughed into her hand, "Do you put drugs in his food Sango?"

"Huh? What? I don't know what you're talking about." she said, looking down at her burger, poking at it with her knife.

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "Remind me not to eat at your place."

Sango glared and Kagome hit his arm playfully. Miroku started hyperventilating. She glared,

"Would you-

Miroku stood up, accidentally knocking over her drink, making it land on her jeans. Sango shot up,

"MIROKU! Look what you- WHERE DID HE GO!?"

"Um," hesitated Kagome, "he ran."

She growled then stormed out the restaurant. Kouga could hear her screaming that she smelt his fear. He laughed then stood,

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." she said, standing and letting him take her hand.

**The Bay**

Kagome took her shoes and socks off then sat at the foot of the bay. Kouga did the same then sat beside her. She let out a comfortable sigh then smiled at him,

"I'm having a lot of fun."

"Glad you are." he said, leaning over toward her and kissed her cheek.

A light blush spread across her face and she looked out at the bay. Kouga asked,

"Have you ever dated any other guy?"

"Um no, not really." she replied. "My parents were really strict."

He asked, "Why didn't you date when you left them?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Tom much stuff I had to worry about and I just thought no guy would want to be with a woman who didn't have any money. They'd probably judge me and think I only dated them for money."

Kouga frowned, "Why would they think that?"

"It's instinct I guess." she shrugged.

"Well I don't think about you." he replied.

Kagome smiled at him then kissed him on the lips. He smirked then kissed her back. A familiar voice came, and everything crashed,

"I always knew you were a slut. I just _knew_ it."

Kagome pulled away, then looked back. There stood Kikyo and InuYasha. One thought crossed her mind when Kouga pulled her closer,

"_Aw man._"

"Kouga?" said InuYasha, not looking at her.

He glared, "Mutt face."

They growled at each other and Kagome groaned. InuYasha crossed his arms,

"Guess I'm not surprised she's with the biggest player around."

"Who you calling a player?" shot back Kouga, standing.

Kagome stood as well, taking his hand, "Kouga, just forget it, let's go."

"So you can what Kagome?" asked InuYasha. "So you can screw him?"

Kagome looked down, tears burning her eyes. Kouga asked,

"You know him?"

"Aw hell!" came Sango's voice. "Why are you two here?"

Kikyo glared, "We can be here if we want."

"Yeah, and you can be back in the hospital too." she snarled, rolling up her sleeve.

Miroku took her arm, stopping her, "Sango, calm down."

"If you touch me! I'm going to sue you!" growled Kikyo.

Sango make a fake frightened face, "Oh no whatever will I do?"

"Whatever." said Kikyo, then looking at Kagome. "And you, bitch, stop trying to be so innocent. Cause you're not!"

Kagome clenched her hands into fist, then look up at her,

"Would you leave me alone!"

"Well, I told _you_ to leave my husband alone and what did you do?" she retorted.

Kagome yelled, her eyes sparking with rage, "It was a _mistake_. Just like me being born, right InuYasha."

He looked into her eyes then away. Kouga snorted,

"He said that you being born was a mistake? Well that's a lie. At least she's not a half breed."

"Why you!" growled InuYasha, taking a step towards him.

Kouga took a step forward as well, "I've been waiting to kick your ass for years. I knew you were going to marry that bitch, all she does is sleep around. I wouldn't be surprised if you had HIV or something right now."

"Don't you dare talk about my wife that way!" he retorted.

Kouga snorted then stepped back when Kagome grabbed his arm,

"You're obsessed with her or is it because of the sex?"

Sango had to put her two cents in, "Yeah, it _has _to be. Otherwise, he would've left her for someone better. Why can't you _see_ that Kikyo is only using you? She even admitting to cheating on you with Sesshomaru if she could."

InuYasha didn't say anything. Kagome noticed and looked at Kouga,

"I want to leave."

"Fine." he said, wrapping his arm around her.

As they walked towards the parking lot, her shoved InuYasha out his way. Kikyo looked after them with rage-filled eyes. Miroku took Sango hand,

"We should be off Sango…before we are killed."

"Whatever." said Sango, shrugging. "I'm tired of trying to help someone that doesn't want to accept it. I'm done InuYasha. Ruin yourself with this wench and when she breaks your heart…don't come crying to me…or Kagome."

She glared at Kikyo one last time, then they were gone. Kikyo huffed, pushing her bangs from her face,

"Come on InuYasha, just ignore them."

"Right, whatever, I don't care." he said with a false voice.

He knew he cared. The jealousy that hit him when he saw Kagome kissing Kouga was still there. Of all people, HIM. InuYasha shook the thoughts from his head when Kikyo stepped in front of him. She glared,

"You're thinking about _her_ didn't you?"

"No." he said. "Let's go."

InuYasha walked past her as though she was nothing at the moment. She fused,

"_She'll pay for this._"

**Please Review! This chapter sucked, I know, but the next one I PROMISE will be better. Just had to get all the drama out of the way.**


	10. Change In Heart

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: No eating or drinking! You've been warned! LOL!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Ten: Change In Heart

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week went by and Christmas was officially 4 weeks. Kagome got out her car then reluctantly walked into the building. Sango and Miroku wanted her to have lunch with them. When she entered the office, Miroku was on the other side of the desk. On the floor. Sango was looking around innocently. Kagome sat her bag on the couch then asked,

"Am I interrupting?"

"Interrupting what?" she asked.

Miroku stood, fixing his shirt, "Actually, you did."

"Miroku!" growled Sango, glaring at him, her face turning red from embarrassment.

He pouted, "But Sango, it was-

"Shut up!" she yelled, snatching the lamp from his desk and hurling it at him.

He ducked, accidentally hitting his head. Kagome laughed,

"Riiight. Um, I'll be right back, I'm going to get me some water out the vending machine."

She made her way out, going down the long hall then turning.

"_Great._" she thought when she saw the only person by the machines. "_Just the one person I didn't want to see today._"

InuYasha looked over at her, catching her eye. She walked over to the machine, turning away from him. He spoke,

"Kagome, I want to talk to you."

She let out a silent snort that sounded more like a laugh. Kagome put her money in the machine, then pressed the button. InuYasha took a deep breath then continued,

"I know what I did and said was wrong. I want to apologize."

"Oh do you?" she asked, kicking the bottom of the machine.

There was a loud bang as the bottle of water finally came out. Icy cold. She took it then turned toward him, waiting. InuYasha searched her emotionless eyes, she was good at hiding what she was really feeling,

"I _am_ sorry and I want you to forgive me."

"InuYasha," she started, stepping towards him with a bright smile, "go to hell."

With a shove, she walked past him. He growled, watching her turn the corner, then stalked off the opposite way.

"_I said sorry, what else does she want me to do. Whatever, that's all I intended to do anyway. It's not like I want to be her friend again._" he thought, not looking where he was going.

His conscious answered, "_Do you seriously think she's going to forgive you so easily? After what you did? Hah! You really "are" pathetic._"

"_I realized,_" he thought, "_when I saw her kissing Kouga, that I no long had feelings for Kikyo but…Kagome…._"

InuYasha's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when a door hit him hard in the face. He fell back, temporarily blind. A voice echoed in his mind,

"What are you doing on the floor?"

InuYasha blinked hard, his vision slowly coming back. He groaned then sat up, then glaring at the person before him,

"Why the hell did you open the door so fucking hard you asshole!"

"You should learn how to not walk behind them." answered the one and only, Sesshomaru, walking away.

InuYasha grumbled then got up to only have the door once again smacked into his face. He fell back again, once again temporarily blind. Kita's voice came in a pitch,

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright InuYasha?"

"No!" he growled.

She smirked, "Good! Bye!"

Kita hurried after Sesshomaru, who'd been waiting for her. InuYasha growled then stood, yelling after her,

"I thought Psychologist weren't suppose to hold grudges!"

"Where'd you hear that one from?" she called back to him. "Did Kinkyho tell you that? Whoops, sorry…my _mistake_."

InuYasha glared at her, she shrugged at him then left. Her head held high. He grumbled then turned the opposite way, deciding to just return to his office. InuYasha passed by Miroku's office then stopped when he heard laughing.

He looked through the glass to see Kagome hugging Kouga, a necklace in her hand. Sango was laughing about something Miroku had whispered to her. All the sudden he felt angry, feeling like Kagome stole everyone from him. His conscious reacted to his feelings,

"_You're really losing your mind aren't you? The thought of not having anyone trusting you anymore is just eating at you-_

InuYasha blocked out the voice. If he didn't set things straight soon, he was going to end up in an asylum. He huffed. Kagome hugged Kouga after giving him a kiss, then looked pass him. She looked directly at InuYasha and he looked back. Kagome's eyes dimmed and her jaw tightened.

Kouga pulled back and she smiled at him, looking away. He huffed once again then left. InuYasha decided he'd leave early, really not wanting to run into her again. For now.

**With The Others**

"Want to go out again Kagome?" smirked Kouga, not noticing her mood change.

She gave him her best smile, or so she tried, "Sure, where are we going?"

"A movie at my place?" he said. "Or would you whether go to the movies?"

Kagome smiled, shrugging, "Which ever is fine."

"Let me put it on for you." he said, taking the necklace.

Kagome turned her back to him, lifting her hair. Sango saw through her, giving her a concerned look. She shook her head, letting her hair when he finish. Once again, she turned toward him, giving him a kiss,

"Thank you."

Kagome hugged him the frowning, "_Why is he bothering me now? How can he possibly feel "guilty" after over five weeks. Half of the time crying over him, well he can forget whatever he's planning. I'm nothing to him. I don't know him and I never will._"

The door opened when they finally pulled away. Kita came in, silently closing the door. Sango raised an eyebrow at her,

"What are you up too?"

"Um, nothing." she said. "So what are you guys up too?"

Kita began looking in their bags then smiled, pulling out a wrapped sandwich,

"Oh! Looks yummy! Can I have it? Whose is it!?"

"It's mine." said Sango, frowning. "I haven't eaten today."

Kita's bottom lip trembled, "Please!"

"Hoshi." came Sesshomaru's voice from the door that no one noticed had opened.

She whined, "But Fluffy! It's only a sandwich! It has lettuce, cheese and all the good stuff."

He crossed his arms and Kita pouted. She sat it down, sitting in a seat and crossing her arms. Sango smiled, taking her almost stolen sandwich. She asked,

"You didn't put any peanut butter in this did you?"

"Of course I didn't." said Miroku, then thinking it over.

Sango glared, "Miroku!"

"Yeah! I'm sure!" he said, an uncertain look on his face.

Kagome frowned, "Ew, peanut butter with cheese and lettuce?"

"He's not a chef yah know." she said, rolling her eyes then taking out her diet Coke then opening it.

Kita's eyes sparkled with longing, "Oooh! Soda."

"No junk food Hoshi." said Sesshomaru, saying it like he'd been saying it the whole day. "We talked about-

She cut him off, whining, "Sesshomaru! I want something with some SUGAR damnit!"

He sighed. Sango unwrapped her sandwich, looking at Kita with pity,

"I feel bad for you."

"Oh shut up." she hissed crossing her arms and leaning back in her, showing her slightly plumped stomach.

Kouga sighed then stretched, "Well, I better head back, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright." she said, about to give him kiss.

They were interrupted when Sango to a bite out of sandwich and froze. Kagome looked at her worried,

"Sango is there peanut butter!? I know you're allergic, I'll call-OH MY GOD!"

When Sango finally pulled her mouth from the sandwich, a condom came out. She screamed dropping the sandwich and falling off her spot on the desk. Kita's eyes went wide. Kouga cursed,

"HOLY SHIT!"

Miroku was standing there like a statue, pale and staring at the condom that had fell to the floor. Kagome moved closer to Kouga, looking at him with wide eyes. Miroku started towards the door but was tackled soon as he got to it. Sango grabbed him by the collar, slamming him into the wall,

"WHAT. THE. HELL!"

"He he he." he laughed, looking at her SUPER red face.

She was red from both embarrassment and complete anger. Sango wrapped her hand around his throat then said in a demonic voice,

"You better tell me why THAT was in my sandwich or you're NEVER going to have kids IN THIS FUCKING LIFETIME!"

"Uh," he coughed, frightened, "you see…I made your lunch last night-

She screamed, "_**LAST**_ NIGHT! LAST _**NIGHT**_? LAST _**FUCKING**_ NIGHT!?"

"Sango, I can't breathe." he choked out.

Kagome was pale as snow, since she'd never seen Sango so upset. Kita was turning green and Sesshomaru was staring. Blankly. As if traumatized but in a total impassive way. Kouga started cracking up. Sango snapped her head towards him,

"KEEP LAUGHING AND I'LL SHOVE DOWN YOUR GOT DAMN THROAT!"

He paled, whiter than Kagome. She turned back to Miroku,

"HOW THE LIVING FUCK DID YOU PUT **THAT** IN MY SANDWICH MIROKU! HOW!?"

"Um, maybe I was sleep walking or just caught up in my own pleasure-

Sango screamed of rage now, "YOU'RE DEAD! AND I **MEAN** IT!"

She held her white fist back, she'd been clenching it so hard that all the blood had been drained out. Miroku managed to get out her whole and fall to the floor. Sango swung, punching a hole right into the wall, which had began to crack.

Someone screamed,

"CALL THE POLICE! THERE'S ANOTHER DEMON FIGHT!"

Miroku crawled out the office, "Sango, let's talk the over-

"YEAH! LETS TALK THIS FUCKING OVER!" she bellowed, punching the glass case then snatching the ax out. "RIGHT AFTER I CUT YOU TO BITS!"

"AHHH!" he screamed in fear, scrambling to his feet then taking off so fast that he was a blur.

Kagome, snapping back to reality ran out the office, "SANGO! DON'T!"

"GRAHHHH!" was her war cry, stabbing walls as she chased him, just as fast.

Kita looked at the condom, then finally puked. Sesshomaru was still staring off into nothing. Kouga was just standing there, breathing difficult. There was a very high pitched scream, everyone knew who is as.

"SANGO! WAIT! ON THE LIFE OF MY ANT I DIDN'T MEAN TO-

"YOU'RE GOING TO END UP IN RIGHT IN THE DAMN DIRT WITH THAT ANT WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"AHHH!"

There was a loud crash, then a bunch of people screaming. Kagome gulped, afraid to go around the corner. Before she could take a step, several policemen can crashing into the building, running down the hall where they heard screaming. She hurried back inside, took Kouga's hand then started off,

"We're going, NOW!"

He picked her up bridal style, taken off, "I'm _way_ ahead of you!"

"Sesshomaru, I don't feel so good." she said. "I'm not going to eat any junk food for a while."

Kita looked down at the sandwich that had white bread and mayo and…and…she gagged. Sesshomaru, walked over to her taking her hand then leaving the office in a flash when he heard Sango's screams. He hissed,

"I forbid you to go anywhere her."

Kita didn't feel like arguing with him and quickly followed him.

**With InuYasha**

He got out his car, then went towards the house. Before he could knock, the door opened and Izayoi stood there,

"InuYasha! I'm so glad you came by!"

"I need to talk to you." he replied.

She nodded, "Of course, come on."

Izayoi closed the door behind him then led him into the kitchen. InuYasha asked,

"Where's Father?"

"There was an emergency downtown. He'll be back later." she said. "Though I am worried because it was down at the office…again."

InuYasha frowned, "Everything was fine when I left."

"I'm sure it's not serious." she said with a reassuring smile. "Now what do you want to talk about."

He sighed, "I made a mistake."

"What mistake is that?" asked Izayoi, getting up to make some hot coco for the both of them.

He answered, "I made a mistake by marrying Kikyo, not defending Kagome and asking for a divorce. Thing's could be so different right now."

"So you're saying," she said, sitting back down while waiting for the water to warm up, "that you wished you'd chose Kagome instead of Kikyo?"

InuYasha sighed, "I don't know what to think anymore. With Kikyo, things are all scrambled. I can love her so much at points then I can't stand her. I wish I'd never met her."

"I see." she nodded, waiting for him to continue.

He went on, "Then I met Kagome, again. At first, I thought she was just some loser teenager trying get with me but I got to know her. I really liked her…_as a friend_. That's what I thought at first, but then that night.

"We went to the Amusement part and when I kissed her…my heart lost complete control. My instincts went haywire, beckoning me to claim her. Take her as mine then when Kikyo came…and she caught us…everything just crashed.

"At first I didn't want things to change and I hated Kagome for coming into my life and changing that. What I did and said hurt her…bad, I know and I don't deserve her forgiveness."

"InuYasha," she started, "you're so caught up with having a successful life that you've forgotten what love is. You didn't care for it. All you wanted was for people to see you for what you looked like. I want you to accept who you are."

He knew what she was saying was true. Since he was a kid, he'd been bashed for being a half demon. When he met Kikyo, he knew if he marry her, he'd be successful and in a _reasonable_ relationship. Over the years, his feelings got dulled and taken over. That empty place in his heart was filled with the obsession to stay with Kikyo and keep things the way they were, or he'd be bashed once again.

When Kagome came into his love, that place was finally-by a small percent-being taken over by love. Who cared? He still messed up the one chance he could've been loved. Izayoi smiled when she saw the realization on his face,

"If you truly love Kagome, you'll keep trying to get her back."

"I tried that already." he frowned.

She shook her head, "Kagome is a pure, untouched child but when you broke her heart. She'll only seek for it to be healed. Many emotions will be within her and she'll hide them with anger. It may take a while InuYasha, a very long while but she'll come too. She'll realize your love for her and she'll immediately offer it back.

"Keep trying. It may take weeks, months and maybe a year. But I know she'll start to see that you have feelings for."

"I will!" he said with determination.

The kettle began to whistle and she got up. Izayoi poured the steaming water into the cups of hot coco then poured a little milk in it to cool it down. She gave him a cup and got back in her place,

"One more thing, do not play games with her. Set your goal and keep it. Don't tell her you love then turn back to go after Kikyo."

"I won't." he said. "I'm going to divorce Kikyo. It's becoming obvious what she's with me for. I can't believe I actually thought she loved me."

Izayoi patted his hand reassuringly, "We all fall down, then get up again."

"Thank you." he said.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. After spending a few hours with his mother, he decided to head home and hit the hay. Since he wasn't able to get it the whole week. As he drove off, he didn't notice the car parked on the side of the house. By the black mustang stood Kikyo, along with a man dressed in black.

She looked over at him with a smile,

"You see? Now you know the reason I want that bitch dead."

"Your wish will be granted on one condition." he said, leaning forward to kiss at her neck.

Kikyo let out a moan then smirked, "I'll be happy too."

He pulled back and she went to get in the car with a seducing look in her eyes. The man got in the car, then drove off. In the house, Izayoi looked at the window, her eyes full of suspicion. She looked away, frowning,

"_She's planning something and I'll prevent it the best I can. My son deserves a better life and by all means…he'll have it._"

**Please Review! Hope you liked it! Sorry if there are mistakes! I'll update ONF tomorrow! BYEZ!**


	11. Attempt To Undo

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

P.S. Sorry I haven't updated! I had company over last weekend (6-8th of Feb.) and I'm staying at a sleepover this weekend now (13-16th of Feb.). This week (in between) has been sort of…hectic I guess. With all the test and whatever. No excuses! I'm REALLY sorry! Forgive me! Enjoy the chapter!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Eleven: Attempt To Undo

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Kita walked into the hospital room together. Both of them wincing when they saw Miroku. His left cheek had a stitched up cut and the other had a bruise that was turning black and blue. Miroku's left arm was in a cast, while his right one had a wrist brace. Kagome asked,

"What did she do to you?"

"I don't know actually." he answered, scratching the back of his head.

Kita shook her head, "You've really done it this time Miroku."

"It was a mistake." pouted Miroku.

She shook her head, "How did you _mistakenly _put a condom into her sandwich."

"Do you seriously want to know that?" asked Kagome before he could open his mouth.

Kita frowned, "No, actually…for once I don't want to hear what a human has to say."

"Well it _was_ a mistake." replied Miroku. "Where's Sango?"

Kagome answered, "Their holding her at Kita's office until she calms down. We have a professional psychologist talking to her, since Sesshomaru won't let Kita near Sango."

"Strangely, I didn't protest." said Kita. "I mean yeah…she's a friend that I love, but I don't want to get killed because I told her what you did was a mistake. _Somehow_."

Miroku sighed, "Is there anyway I can talk to her?"

"You can use my cell," said Kagome, handing it to him, "because she won't answer to your number. Trust me. I know you've been calling since yesterday night when you woke up."

Miroku gladly took the phone and dialed Sango's number. A minute passed and she finally answered,

"Hello?"

Her voice was tight and snippy. Miroku still didn't hesitate,

"Sango-

"I'm going to kill Kagome." she growled. "I don't want to talk to you."

Miroku retorted, so she wouldn't hang up, "Sango, it _was_ a mistake. Honest."

"Whatever." she snarled. "You better hope and pray that I don't come over there to finish the job."

Kita raised an eyebrow at Kagome, then whispered, "I don't think the therapy is working."

"I don't either." replied Kagome.

Their conversation went on and Sango ended up screaming in the phone. Miroku held it away from his ear then heard the dial tone. Kagome asked,

"Does she forgive you?"

Both Kita and Miroku looked at her. She sighed,

"Miroku, I'll talk to her."

"You'll be risking your life." he said.

She shook her head, "No, not really. Sango knows me. She wouldn't hurt me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." he replied.

Kagome's cell phone buzzed and she took it from Miroku. She flipped it open to read a text message from Kouga:

_Are we going out tonight? I know we couldn't yesterday because of the incident. So what do you say?_

She rested her finger on the buttons. Unsure of what to put. Kagome thought to herself,

"_Yes…no….What's the matter with me?_"

She pushed her thoughts aside and accepted. Kagome shoved her cell into her pocket. Kita was just about to ask what was wrong until the door opened. InuYasha stepped inside. Kita frowned, as did Kagome. Miroku smiled,

"The word spreads fast, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." he answered but his eyes on Kagome.

She looked away, over at Miroku, "We'll see you later Miroku."

"Yeah, get better." said Kita.

InuYasha hesitated, "Ka…."

She glared at the door, not looking at him though. When she pushed past him, he grabbed her wrist,

"Kagome, I need to tell you something."

"Let go of me." she hissed, yanking her arm away but not getting her hand back.

Kita stepped in front of Kagome, and easily released his hand from her wrist,

"If you don't want to be the next one in the hospital…again…I suggest you stay _away_ from her."

"Kita, stay out of this." he glared.

She snorted, "Stay out of it? I did that before, hoping something _good_ would come out of it. Sadly no. The only thing that came out of it was a broken heart and a stupid retard going out with a whore. So cliché isn't it?"

InuYasha glared daggers but didn't say another word. Kagome had already left. Kita turned, smacking him in the face with her hair then leaving. The sound of the door clicking shut was the last sound. It was quiet until Miroku broke it,

"What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, shaking off what just happened. "I should ask you the same thing. You put _that_ in her food? I'm surprised you're still alive."

Miroku grinned then shrugged, "That's not the point right now. Why are you acting that way towards Kagome _now_? What happened to all the hating and whatnot?"

"Thing's change once you get the chance to think stuff over." he replied.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "So what are you saying?"

"What do you mean what am I saying?" he asked, pretending to be clueless.

He frowned slightly, "Are you saying you like Kagome now? Better yet…love?"

InuYasha didn't answer. He looked elsewhere. Miroku's frown deepened a bit,

"InuYasha, you really shouldn't play with women emotion's like that. Look where it got me."

He rolled his eyes, "You did something past _bad_, Miroku."

"It was a _mistake_, hard for you to believe huh?" asked Miroku.

InuYasha's humored face fell, knowing Miroku was serious. He sighed,

"Look I made a….."

"Mistake?" finished Miroku. "Just like Kagome tried to tell you, instead you blew up on her. Do you know how upset she was when she came to us that night? I've never seen her that broken…not since her brother died. The things you said…and what you did. Was utterly **un**forgivable."

InuYasha didn't know what to say. He felt the guilt again…come with a pang as he thought about the stuff he said. The last thing he said was the most shattering to her probably. To make it worse, Miroku said it out loud,

"I just can't believe you told her that she being born was a mistake. Can you imagine all the stuff she was probably thinking at that moment. All this time, three years, we've been trying to get through her head to make her believe what happened to Souta wasn't her fault-

InuYasha cut him off, "_Make_ her believe? As in you're trying to trick her into believing what's true?"

"It's not true. She was younger then. Careless and didn't think. It was a mistake. We all make mistakes. _We're_ only human." he replied.

InuYasha retorted, "She's made one to many mistakes…don't you think?"

"What happened between you and Kagome wasn't her fault." also retorted Miroku.

He glared, "She kissed me _first_!"

"InuYasha," glared Miroku, "_you_ knew you were married. _You_ knew it was wrong and _you_ kissed her back when she pulled away. She told us she pulled away after realizing what she did was wrong. Then you pulled her back. So obviously _you wanted_ it to happen.

"When Kikyo caught you both, all of it was completely your responsibility."

He yelled, "You're making it sound it's all MY fault."

"In my point-of-view, it is." replied Miroku. "She's a young girl…you knew what you were doing and you know what I mean."

InuYasha looked away with a clenched jaw, "It's…-

"Admit it already." said Miroku in a calmer voice.

He finished, "It's my fault."

"That's a start." he replied. "Now, I think Kagome and you would make a perfect couple. So…I'm willing to help you out. I don't want to end up hearing she got raped or willingly had sex with Kouga. I don't want her with him. I don't trust him. She doesn't like him, I can tell."

This made InuYasha the more determined, "If he puts a hand on her….

Miroku grinned, making him trail off, "InuYasha…do you love Kagome?"

"Yeah," he openly admitted, "I do love her. There's so many thing's to love her for…."

He nodded, "Then it's settled. I'll help but I'm going to tell you this now. She's NOT going to forgive you. Not now anyway, which is why you need to keep trying to make her see how you feel and that you thought everything over."

"I know." replied InuYasha. "I talked to my mother. The thing is, how do I start off everything?"

Miroku smirked, which scared him, "Start off with letting her know you notice her, then…Kikyo."

"I already know." he said. "It'll be handled the _effective_ way."

He wiped away an invisible tear, "You're growing up so fast."

"Shut up." he said playfully, before starting another discussion.

**Kagome**

She walked into the room to see Sango impatiently pacing the room. Kagome closed the door behind her,

"Sango."

"Kagome?" she said, her voice calm.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Are you still itching to kill Miro-

"Argh!" she exploded. "Do NOT bring up that name."

Kagome gave her a burger, "Here, thought you'd be hungry."

"Of all trillions of foods in the world, you got me a burger." she huffed, sitting down with a plop.

Sango unwrapped the burger, checking the inside of it. She laughed,

"You're paranoid now."

"You never know what's in your food nowadays." said Sango.

She laughed again, "Right, I know you have bad experience with that."

"Har har." she replied. "So, what's up with you? You don't look really good."

Kagome sighed, "Kouga wants to go on a date tonight. Out to eat then watch a movie at his place."

"Sounds like someone wants something a little more out of his girlfriend." said Sango.

She sighed, "I'm not ready for that yet Sango."

"What if it was InuYasha?" she asked.

Kagome turned slightly red, from anger, "I don't want to talk about that bastard."

"I know, sorry." she replied. "You don't have to go Kagome. Just tell him, you prefer to go to a movie at the theaters."

She sighed, "I don't know."

"If something goes wrong, just call me or anyone else on your speed dial. Like 911."

Kagome laughed, "Alright."

"I think he won't, he's stopped before." said Sango, starting to eat her burger.

Kagome bit her lip then spoke after a while of silence,

"Miroku misses you. He wants you to come see him. It really _was_ a mistake Sango."

"To bad for him, I don't want to see him and he should've been more careful. That was embarrassing and I'm surprised I can even face you." she retorted.

Kagome's eyes widened, "You're to embarrassed to face Miroku himself aren't you!?"

"If I see him, I'll kill him." snarled Sango, her face turning slightly red.

She gasped, "When did you become a shy person? Especially towards your own husband."

"I'm not shy!" yelled Sango, turning redder.

Kagome laughed, "Admit it, you're afraid he'll tease you about whatever happened that _night_. Know what just realized? You use violence when you're overwhelmed. Like if you were embarrassed and-

"Alright! I get the point!" she interrupted.

Kagome asked, "So is that why you won't see Miroku?"

"No, because I'm still mad at him." she replied. "If I see him, like I said before, he's going to end up dead."

Kagome sighed, "Fine, fine. I better go. It's going on 6. The sun is going down."

"Alright, remember. Either me, someone else you know or the police." reminded Sango.

She nodded, "Right, see you later."

Sango waved her off and she left.

**Eight**

There was a knock at the door and Kagome sighed. She stood then walked towards the door. Taking her time. When she opened it, there stood Kouga. He smirked, looking her up and down,

"Ready?"

"Yeah." she said, smiling when he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Kagome closed and locked her door before following Kouga down the stairs. Once they were in his car, they headed off to a restaurant.

**Dinner**

"So how's Miroku?" asked Kouga, after the waitress left.

She laughed slightly, "Fine I hope."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he got killed in his sleep." said Kouga.

Kagome nodded, "Sango and him are temporarily separated. Sango is just being shy and stubborn."

"Shy?" he repeated. "That's possible for a violent person like her?"

She shrugged, "Some people use anger to hide their real emotions."

Kagome's cell phone buzzed and she took out her cell. She looked down, flipping it open. It was from Sango:

_You alive?_

Kagome rolled her eyes and replied:

**Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for texting me. **

_No problem, call me if stuff gets out of hand. I'll come get you._

**Thanks, I will.**

"Here's your food." came the waitress's voice, sitting a plate in front of both her and Kouga.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

They ate, talked about random stuff. Kagome actually had a great time, but uncertainty crossed her when it was time to leave.

**Kouga's House**

"You have a huge house." said Kagome.

He shrugged, "Only two stories."

"Very roomy." replied Kagome.

Kouga led her into the living room, "Pick which movie you want to watch."

"Where are they?" asked Kagome.

He pointed towards the drawer underneath the TV. Kagome took her jacket off and sat it on the edge of the couch. She walked over to the drawer and opened it. There were tons of DVDs in it. Kagome scanned the cases then found one she liked. She looked back at Kouga,

"How about Eagle Eye?"

"Sure, why not." he shrugged.

Kagome put it in. He asked,

"Want something to drink? Popcorn?"

"Um, I'll have a coke." she said, standing up to sit on the couch while he went to get the drink.

Kouga returned soon, "Want the lights out or do you want them on?"

"You can turn them out." she shrugged, taking the can.

He flipped the lights out then sat beside her as the movie started. Kagome began to relax a bit. Kouga actually didn't sound like he was going to try anything. They were only going to watch a movie.

Kagome took a deep breath and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Eventually, Kouga spoke,

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him, taking her attention from the movie.

Kouga asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, looking at him confused.

He shrugged, "You were jumpy through dinner and you're just now relaxing. What's up?"

"I'm fine." replied Kagome, smiling.

He asked, "Yah sure?"

"Yeah." smiled Kagome.

Kouga leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Kagome hesitantly kissed him back then pulled back. He leaned forward once again, persistent, captured her lips into a deeper kiss. Kagome put her hands on his chest, wanting to push him away. Until she thought, that it was harmless and it's not like he was trying to take her clothes off…yet.

She slowly kissed him back, relaxing against his chest. Kouga nibbled on her lower lip and she gave access. He leaned closer to her, pushing her roughly into the edge of the couch. She whimpered, trying to pull away but his lips were still against hers. Kagome pushed her his chest when his hand went up her skirt.

She was finally able to push him away enough to whisper,

"Kouga, stop-

"Come on Kay," he said seductively, kissing and nipping at her neck.

Before she could say anything, or catch her breath. Kouga had her into a forced kiss. Kagome felt tears sting her eyes and then felt pissed. She bit down onto his lip, hard. Kouga pulled back, palm to his mouth. She shot up, pulling her skirt down then grabbing her jacket.

Kouga yelled,

"What the hell Kagome!"

She yelled back, "Don't ever call me that again!"

"You bit me because I called you a stupid name!" he yelled, standing.

Kagome yelled, "I can't ever be with you alone more then thirty minutes before you decide you want to try to have sex with me!"

"What's your fucking problem!?" he yelled, his eyes full of irritation. "Are you some type of nun or something? Vowing to never give up your virginity!?"

She turned slightly red, "So that's it huh!? That's all you wanted me for!? It was sex!"

"Actually, I liked you but now you're just plain boring me to death!" yelled Kouga.

Tears burned her eyes, "I knew it, you're all the same!"

Kouga wiped more blood from his mouth, cursing as well. She shook her head, running to the door. Kouga sighed then stood, walking after her, talking her hand,

"Kagome, wait."

"Let go of me!" she yelled, slapping him across the face then pushing him back. "We're over."

Kagome's eyes were full of tears, so she didn't see the shock on his face when she slapped him. She opened the door, stalked out then slammed it behind her. Kagome put on her jacket then jumped down the steps. She ran down the road, not stopping until she got close to her home.

Once she entered, her mood got the more down. Everything was trashed. There was red writing on the walls. Kagome read it, sliding down her door as she did so. Tears rose in her eyes and she hugged herself. On the wall, in blood red, it read:

**Watch your back Higurashi, because if you don't…it just might get stabbed….**

_**Please Review!!! Sorry it took me so long! REVIEW!!**_


	12. Diligence

DarkShadow At Midnight!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twelve: Diligence

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight when Sango finally got a call. She was in her bed. Sango huffed, she hadn't gotten any sleep anyway. She jumped out of bed, running out the room and grabbing the wireless,

"Hello?"

"." came Kagome's sobbing voice.

Her eyes widened, "Kagome!? What's wrong? What did Kouga do!?"

"Someone broke into my apartment." she sobbed. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

Sango replied, "I'll be right there! Get somewhere safe until I get there, got it?"

"Ok." she replied.

Sango hung up then threw on her tennis shoes. Not caring she was in her pajamas. She didn't want to go there herself, who knows who broke into her house. One person popped in her head and she dialed a number. A tired voice answered,

"Hello?"

"InuYasha! Someone broke into Kagome's apartment. Meet me there." she said in one breath.

InuYasha sounded worried, "Is she ok?"

"I don't know. Just meet me there." she replied, hanging up.

If only Miroku were there with her, she wouldn't have to call InuYasha . Sango missed him, she had to admit but she was still mad. She shook her head, grabbed her keys then hurried out.

**With InuYasha**

He hurried to get dressed. Kikyo had woke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes,

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere with Sango." he answered. "Emergency."

Kikyo glared, "What now? You having an affair with her?"

"Kikyo, not now." he said.

She yanked the covers from her thin body then stood,

"What's going on InuYasha!"

"Someone broke into Kagome's apartment." he answered.

Kikyo turned slightly red, "What does that have to do with you!"

"It has to do a lot with me." he said, putting on his shoes then leaving the room.

She was standing there in shock then ran down the stairs then blocked his exit,

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, move." he said.

Kikyo yelled, "Stop screwing with me InuYasha! What the hell did you mean!"

"I told you, it's NOTHING!" he yelled back, opening the door.

She slammed it shut, "Tell me, Inu-

"Fine!" he yelled, putting his hands over her head then glaring into her eyes. "Kikyo, I'm in love with Kagome."

Kikyo turned redder, "How dare you!"

"Kikyo," he started again, "I'm sorry but…I want a divorce."

Her voice was a scream now, "WHAT!"

"For the time I've been with you, I've been so obsessed with what everyone else thought. Why should I care? All you ever wanted me for was my money. I know by your scent that you've been with another man. Our mate bond is broken Kikyo. Now move."

She yelled, "You're NOT leaving me!"

"Watch me." he retorted.

InuYasha easily moved her aside then walked out. Kikyo screamed after him,

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS INUYASHA! YOU'LL REGRET LEAVING ME!"

He closed the car door, started it, then backed out. InuYasha grabbed his cell, which he'd left in the car thankfully. He flipped it open. InuYasha frowned when he read his text message then sighed. He stepped on the gas, hit the breaks then did a U-turn and headed the other direction.

**Kagome's Apartment**

Sango hit the breaks, swung the door open and got out, slamming it behind her. She ran up the stairs until she was on the second floor then knocked on Kagome's door. It easily opened. She walked in, hearing crying in the back room. Sango hurried down the hall, after closing the door then ran into her room.

Kagome was on the floor by her destroyed bed. She kneeled in front of her,

"Kagome! Are you ok? What happened?"

Kagome hugged Sango, sobbing into her shoulder. She tried her best to explain everything. When she finished, Sango was frowning,

"Why that bastard!"

"I'm so scared." said Kagome. "Someone's trying to kill me."

Sango shook her head, "Someone just broke in-

"No." she said, standing and guiding Sango back to the front door.

Sango gasped when she saw the writing on the wall,

"Who did this?"

"I don't know." shivered Kagome.

The door opened and they both were alert. Sango stepped in front of Kagome. In came Miroku and InuYasha. Sango and Kagome spoke at the same time,

"What is he doing here!?"

"Sango/Kagome…." said InuYasha and Miroku in unison.

Kagome glared, "Why are you here!?"

"I'm here to help." he replied.

Sango looked at her, "I called him."

"Why!?" exclaimed Kagome, tears clouding her eyes. "Haven't I gone through enough today!?"

She sighed, "I didn't know if someone was here or not. Why didn't you call the police?"

"I was just…so scared" said Kagome.

Sango hugged her, "It's ok Kagome."

"No it's not." she retorted. "I need some air."

Kagome opened the door then nearly jumped out her skin. There stood Kouga. She yelled,

"Don't do that!"

"Why did you leave?" he asked, paying completely no attention to the others.

Kagome looked at him bewildered, "Why!? You know exactly why Kouga!"

"I just want our bond to be stronger." he replied with a sigh, that sounded somewhat annoyed.

Kagome pushed him out of the way, "Do you literally think you have to have sex to get closer to me?"

Kouga didn't reply. She scoffed then tried to walk away. He took her hand,

"Stop, I'm still talking to you-

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." snarled Kagome.

Before he could say anything, Kouga was pushed back, nearly falling. He glared at the one responsible,

"Got a problem mutt face?"

"Yeah." answered InuYasha. "I don't like how you treat her."

Kouga laughed, "You're one to talk."

"I wouldn't try to _force_ a woman to do something she doesn't want to do, bastard."

He frowned, "What goes on between her and me-

"Is completely MY business. One hundred percent." snarled InuYasha. "If you touch her again-

He cut him off rudely, "What? Beat me up? Oooh, I'm so scared."

"You should be." he retorted.

The two glared daggers at each other. Kagome was looking at InuYasha kind of shock. When he glanced back at her she crossed her arms then looked away. Sango spoke up,

"We better call the police."

Everyone nodded and she do just that. Kouga tried to get to Kagome but InuYasha stepped in front of him. He growled,

"Move it half breed."

"You're going to have to make me." growled InuYasha, his eyes flashing.

Kouga's hand clenched. Kagome stepped between them, pushing them away from each other,

"Enough. Unless you two want to go to jail as well, you better stop."

"Well tell your little wanna-be boyfriend that this doesn't have anything to do with him." said Kouga, his glare turning on her.

InuYasha snarled at him and he growled back. Kagome glared at Kouga,

"You know what, if you two want to tear each other apart. Be my guest. I'll just let the police handle you. That way, I won't have to deal with either of you."

Kouga snorted, "I'm sure you want to _deal_ with him."

Before Kagome could reply, there was a very loud knock at the door. She nearly jumped out her shoes. Sango walked over to the door,

"I bet it's the police."

"No Sango, let me open the door." said Miroku, going over to open the door.

When he opened the door, there were three policemen. The one head of them, looked at Miroku,

"We got a report for a break-in?"

"Yes, come in." nodded Miroku, stepping aside to let them in.

The policemen walked in, looking around, already investigating. A policemen asked,

"Where is the owner of this apartment?"

"Me." said Kagome.

The man asked, "Your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." she answered.

He nodded, "Miss. Higurashi, I am Nudara Marjan and I ask for your permission to look around."

"Yeah, it's fine." nodded Kagome, stepping out his way.

Nudara and the other two began to search for any evidence they could possibly find. Soon as they began, Kagome began to get a very bad feeling. She crossed her arms, hugging herself, taking deep breaths to calm her rapid heartbeats. Miroku looked over at Sango and before he could start a conversation with her, she looked at Kouga,

"What exactly were you planning to do with Kagome?"

"Why is that any of your business?" retorted Kouga, not bothering to look at her.

She glared, not looking happy, "Is that all you want women for? Sex?"

"Depends who the _women_ are." shrugged Kouga. "For instance, InuYasha's wife. I'm sure she'd love to get in my pants."

Kagome was looking at Kouga, astonished. Before any of them could retaliate, InuYasha's fist came crashing into Kouga's face. He went flying back into the wall, causing a huge hole. Nudara looked at InuYasha,

"Is there a problem?"

"Heh." laughed Kouga, pushing himself off the wall, wiping his mouth. "So that's how it's going to go, isn't it mutt face?"

Kagome put her hand on his chest, stopping his from taking another step,

"Kouga! Stop!"

"Just get out the way Kagome." said InuYasha, cracking his knuckles.

She glared back at him, "Knock it off! If you're here to fight, then leave!"

"I'm here to fight for you and if I have to beat Kouga's ass to do that then fine." he replied.

Kagome was temporarily stunned then her eyes set fire,

"InuYasha, if you-

"Just get out of the way." said Kouga, easily pushing her away from him, making her stumble a bit.

InuYasha growled, "I'm sick of seeing you treat her like that."

"Well, come over here and teach me a lesson." teased Kouga.

He stormed over towards him, "I'll teach you something alright."

Kouga swung at InuYasha, who easily dodged it. Kagome yelled,

"Would you two knock it off!"

"Guys!" yelled Sango, who had been looking at the policemen.

The three had ignored their bickering because something had caught their eyes. Everyone stopped and looked over at them. Nudara put on some gloves, kneeled down then lifted one of the cushions from the couch. There was a bloody knife.

Kagome gasped loudly, covering her mouth. Tears rose in her eyes and she stumbled back. She stammered, feeling extremely dizzy all the sudden,

"That's…real…blood?"

"Kagome!" yelled Sango when she fell back.

Kouga quickly caught her before she hit the floor. The policemen looked at the red markings on the wall then started down the hallway. Kicking things out the way. There was a blood trail. Nudara frowned,

"It might be a good idea to get her out of here. I don't know what we're going to find."

InuYasha walked over to Kouga, taking her from him. They glared at each other. InuYasha turned towards the door then left. Miroku muttered,

"This is not going to turn out well."

Kouga's jaw clenched. He left down the hall, after the policemen. Leaving Miroku and Sango in the messy living. She crossed her arms, looking anywhere but at him. Miroku took a step towards her,

"Sango, can I talk to you?"

"There's nothing to talk about." she shot back with a deadly glare to keep him where he was.

He sighed, "Sango, I AM sorry. It was a mistake."

"You joke WAY to much for me to believe you!" hissed Sango.

Miroku asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Either it's perverted or not! You're always joking around!" she yelled.

He didn't look like he was joking or anything now, he was completely sober,

"Do you wish me to be a completely serious person?"

"N…no." she replied, relaxing when she saw how quick his expression change. "I don't want you to change. Sometimes I just think you take your jokes to far."

Miroku looked at her then away, "I'll try not to humiliate you."

"Don't think about it that way." said Sango, walking over to him and taking his hand. "I forgive you, ok?"

Miroku grinned and she hugged him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand going lower than it needed too. Sango glared, stepping back a bit,

"Miroku…."

He ignored her glare then pulled her into his chest. Miroku leaned forward with his perverted grin,

"Can't I have my way…for once?"

"No." she answered, her eyes slits now.

Miroku pouted, "Please."

Sango was about to pull away to give him a good smack until his lips claimed hers. She froze in his arms then began to melt into his arms. Miroku's grin grew even wider and he deepened the kiss. He couldn't help but think,

"_Works every time. Heh…she knows she can't resist me._"

**Outside**

By time InuYasha got from the steps of the apartment, Kagome regained consciousness. She groaned, not opening her eyes yet, still a bit out of it,

"Argh…what happened?"

"You fainted." answered InuYasha, looking down at her.

She blinked, looking up at him, "H…how?"

"We shouldn't talk about it, I don't want you getting worked up." replied InuYasha.

Kagome's response came out in a whisper, "Oh."

She continued to look into his gold eyes, her mind still hazy. InuYasha looked down into her eyes as well. Kagome swallowed, looking down at his lips then into his eyes again. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he asked,

"Are you alright Kagome?"

She turned red, gasping then pushing at his chest, "Put me down!"

InuYasha frowned, "Would you calm down!"

"No! What I want you to do is put me down! Now!" yelled Kagome, still trying to get out his arms.

He growled, "Fine!"

InuYasha dropped her onto her butt then crossed his arms, snorting. She squeaked,

"Ow! You jerk!"

"Well I told you to stop squirming around! That's your own fault! You're such a baby!" he yelled.

Kagome yelled back, louder, standing " Then why do you bother!"

"Isn't it obvious by now!?" he retorted, taking a step towards her, making her back into the brick wall behind her. "It's because I love you!"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she just stood there. Looking up into his flaming amber eyes. She then glared, crossing her arms and looking away. He glared,

"You don't believe me?"

Kagome pushed him away from her, "No, I don't believe you."

"Kagome-

Before he could say anything, another voice spoke,

"Miss. Higurashi?"

Kagome turned to look at Nudara, whom they hadn't noticed, he looked…unusually smug….

"What's going on?"

"We found a dead body…." he replied. "Doesn't look fresh."

Kagome looked at him for a long time then a slight frown came onto her face,

"What are you saying."

"What I'm saying is that…it's been here for a while and…the break in just recently took place." he explained.

Her frown deepened, "That can't be possible."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take you-

InuYasha stepped in front of her, "The hell you are!"

Kagome was paralyzed into place,

"_This can't be happening._"

"Look what you got her into mutt." said Kouga, slowly coming down the stairs with a smirk on his face.

He growled, "What the hell are you talking about!"

"I'm pretty sure if she never met you, all this bad stuff wouldn't be happening." replied Kouga.

Kagome shivered, feeling really sick. She leaned slightly forward, her head touching InuYasha's back. To much was happening. Nudara glared at InuYasha,

"If you do not step aside, we will have to use force."

"Bring it on then." growled InuYasha. "You can't fucking accuse her for this."

Sango and Miroku came down the stairs, arguing with the other two policemen. Kouga crossed his arms, looking totally mellow. Kagome felt really sick,

"_He's up to something…all of them are…what…I…can't…see…._"

While everyone argued, she fell back. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku yelled,

"Kagome!"

**Please Review!! Sorry it like took me forever to update!!**


	13. Perpetual Accusations

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Here's another chapter guys! Prepare for some major stuff to occur. Enjoy!

_**WARNING: **__**Prepare yourselves for some extreme intense stuff! You have been warned! Have an intense-free day! **_

_**Also, reason for the name of this chapter "Perpetual Accusation" is because you know how Kagome is blaming Yash blah blah blah wah wah wah. And also, she's being accused for murder…and towards the end…well…you can figure that out on your own right?**_

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Thirteen: Perpetual Accusations

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's head was pounding when she finally gained consciousness. She was in a very white room and no one was around. Kagome sat up, looking around alert. After all that had happened, she didn't want to be left alone. The door opened and InuYasha walked in.

She relaxed, glad someone had come in. Kagome gasped when he looked at her. He had a bad, stitched up cut on his cheek. Kagome exclaimed,

"What happened!?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." he replied, obviously not wanting to worry her.

InuYasha was shocked to see so much concern coming from her. Maybe she hit her head harder than he though. Kagome soon caught on then looked away,

"What happened?"

"You've been stressing so much it's made you sick. You really need to relax Kagome.

Kagome looked at her hand, "I'm fine."

He walked over to her, laying her back onto the bed. Kagome glared up at him. InuYasha sat in the chair beside the bed, sighing,

"How are you feeling now?"

"Confused." she answered.

He shooked his head, "Just forget it for now, okay? The nurse told us to not bother you."

"Usually," started Kagome, "when they say something like that, they mean no visitors."

InuYasha shrugged and she shook her head,

"What's the date today?"

"December 2nd." he answered. The year is almost over. New things to look forward too."

Kagoe crossed her arms, "Yeah, never date again."

"Kagome…" he started.

She cut him off, "Don't."

"What I said before, I meant it." urged InuYasha, catching her eye. "I truly love you."

Kagome looked at him, stunned. She then looked away again,

"Whatever."

The door to the room swung open, nearly ebing yanked from its hinges. Kita stormed in, pointing an accusing finger at InuYasha and yelled,

"Its Kinkyho!"

"Kita, don't start." huffed InuYasha. "Just because 'you' hate her and 'you' got in a fight with her…doesn't mean you can just come around accusing her for every bad thing that happens."

She retorted, yelling, "The hell I can't!"

"Hoshi." came Sesshomaru's dull voice.

Sango and Miroku entered behind him. Kagome looked deep in thought now.

"_Kikyo was…still is mad at me for what happened between InuYasha and me._" she thought.

Kita ignored Sesshomaru, "How can you even sit there and defend her! She's guilty!"

"Knock it off! She wouldn't do something so stupid!" yelled InuYasha.

Miroku smacked his forehead. He groaned, thinking,

"_I told you no more games InuYasha. It's either Kagome or Kikyo now._"

"I think she did too." said Kagome.

InuYasha frowned, looking back at her, "What? How can you accuse her-

"No," interrupted Kagome, "she didn't do it. I believe that much."

Kita nodded, "Yeah. Stupid skank to ugly to get her hands dirty."

"Does that even make sense?" asked Miroku, raising an eyebrow. "The phrase goes like this-

Kita cut him off with a loud, cat-like hiss, "Are you CORRECTING me!?"

"N..n..no, w..why would I d..do t..that?" stammered Miroku, hiding behind Sango.

InuYasha glared, "I don't think she did it."

"Well nobody's surprised!" yelled Kita, turning, her flaming eyes on him. "She brained washed you so bad that you think she's an angel! Open your eyes InuYasha! She doesn't love you!"

He yelled back, "I know that! Which is why I'm getting a divorce!"

There was silence. Kagome was slightly wide-eyed, looking at InuYasha. Miroku grinned slightly,

"Whys that?"

"Because," he said, looking at Kagome, "I'm in love with someone else."

Kagome's eyes grew even wider. She blushed fiercely then looked away. Kita stalked up to him and smacked him across the face. Her claws left three red lines on his cheek. Sango's eyes widened; her mouth agape.

Sesshomaru just stood there, his arms crossed. InuYasha growled, then yelled, holding his slightly bleeding cheek,

"What the hell was that for!?"

"I'm tired of you messing with her emotions InuYasha! I'm sick of it!" spat Kita, here eyes flashing with pure rage. "IT's YOUR fault she's in this mess!"

InuYasha retorted, just as hotly, "Who's the fucking one who fave her the damn job in the first place!?"

"I did. I'd think Kagome would actually save you from your horrible marriage. I never wanted you to get hurt by Kikyo, that's partly the ONLY reason I mentioned this job to her!" she spat back.

He growled, "You lying bitch!"

Before Kagome could open her eyes from her blink; InuYasha was against the wall, Sesshomaru holding him up by the neck,

"This time, little brother, I will make sure you do not recover."

Sango and Miroku stood there, not knowing if they should do anything or not. Kagome yelled,

"Sesshomaru stop! Please!"

"Do you really think I care about your pathetic whining?" he replied, tightening his hold on InuYasha's neck.

She sobbed out, "Kita!"

All the anger that had been in her eyes vanished. Kita looked at Kagome, guilty then looked away,

"Sesshomaru, let him go."

Sesshomaru removed his hand from InuYasha's neck, making him fall to the floor, gasping for air. Without another word, Kita ran out the room. Sesshomaru took one last look at the glaring InuYasha,

"Hear me now InuYasha…if you ever insult my mate again…you will die."

He turned then left the room. Once again, there was total silence besides Kagome's sobs. InuYasha got to his feet,

"Kagome-

"No! Just shut up! Get out!" she yelled, her voice cracking. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

InuYasha replied, "I'm not going to leave to only end up later hearing you got hurt. Or worse…killed."

"I don't care anymore!" she retorted.

He shook his head, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore…**I **won't hurt you anymore."

"If you don't want to hurt me, then go away!" yelled Kagome, more tears falling.

InuYasha replied, "I don't want to leave. Not until I know you're safe."

InuYasha replied, "I don't want to leave. Not until I know you're safe."

She didn't feel like arguing anymore. Kagome turned onto her side, sobbing. InuYasha sighed then sat in a chair. He decided to just leave her alone. Eventually, Kagome stopped crying and fell asleep. After a while, Sango sighed,

"Inuyasha…why did you do that?"

"Don't start with me. I didn't start anything." he snarled.

Miroku shook his head, "First off InuYasha, wait, I want to make sure you're listening. Are you listening."

"Spit it out." he retorted rudely.

He continued, "First off, Kita is pregnant. Her emotions aren't exactly normal at the moment if you hadn't noticed. Secondly, she had every right to be upset with you. After the things you put Kagome through…led her on and whatnot. Of course this would've maddened her even more. Kagome, Sango and Kita are close…you can't-

"Well if Sango is so close to Kagome, how come she isn't trying to kill me like Kita did!?" interrupted InuYasha.

Sango answered, crossing her arms, glaring, "Maybe I'm just waiting until you fall asleep."

"If I were you, I'd be afraid, but," said Miroku, "the point is. Who do you love?"

InuYasha huffed, looking elsewhere, "Kagome."

"Then stop taking Kagome's side. I must admit, I do think Kikyo had something to do with this. Rather you agree with me or not."

InuYasha shook his head, "Just forget it."

"You really are stupid InuYasha." said Sango, shaking her head. "We're going to stay here until Kagome can go home-

InuYasha looked at her like she'd lost her mind, "Are you insane!? You expect Kagome to go back there after what happened!?"

"Oh…that is right." said Sango. "Kagome can stay with me then, it's not like she's going to willingly stay with you."

He shook his head, "She's not staying with you either."

"Then where is she going to stay!?" yelled Sango, glaring.

InuYasha answered, "With my mother and father."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

**The Next Day: Later Afternoon**

InuYasha and Miroku had to return to work. Sango stayed at Kagome's side with direct orders from InuYasha. She could always disobey but this was Kagome's safety. There's no more room for jokes. Kagome woke up not long after Miroku and InuYasha left. That was about 8AM, now it was 6PM.

A nurse entered the room, smiling brightly,

"Alright! Here's your medication Miss. Higurashi. I want you to go home, get a lot of rest and relax. No more drama for a few days, ok?"

"Alright, thank you." said Kagome, standing and getting dressed.

Once she was done, they headed out. Sango asked,

"So…want to get some food before we-

"I'll just get something to eat at your place."

She sighed, "Um, actually, you're going to be staying with Izayoi and InuTaisho."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Kagome. "Says who?"

Sango sighed once again, "InuYasha, but…this is for the best Kagome. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Why can't I just stay with Sesshomaru and Kita?" she asked.

Sango shook her head, "They already have enough problem Kags. Just stay with InuTaisho and Izayoi. You'll be safe."

"Fine." she sighed. "Nothing can get worse today, nothing."

Sango nodded. They didn't know how wrong they were.

**Apartment Complex**

They stopped by to pick up whatever Kagome could dig up, but when they got there. The police were there. When she saw Nudara coming towards her, a chill went down her spin,

"Higurashi, I've talked with authorities and in a couple a days, maybe even sooner than a couple…you'll be put in jail until further notice."

"I didn't do anything!" yelled Kagome. "You aren't taking me anywhere."

Nudara grinned, "We'll see about that."

"Who are you _exactly_ and what are you planning!?" snarled Sango, stepping in front of Kagome.

He answered, no sigh of discreet, "I'm working for a certain someone, but I do have a message. The message is and I quote: The authorities are on my side, there's no where you can run. Unquote. That sounded simple enough for yah?"

"Why are you doing this!" yelled Kagome, tears burning her eyes.

A familiar voice broke into the conversation, "Because, you're making all the wrong choices."

"Kouga?" she whispered, turning around. "Please tell me you have nothing to do with this horrible plot."

Kouga shrugged, "Hm, I don't know, am I?"

"You can't do this!" she yelled.

Kouga nodded at Nudara and he grabbed Sango. Kagome gasped,

"Sango!"

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed, no one paying them any attention.

Nudara laughed, "I like the ones the struggle."

"I'll show you a struggle you bastard!" she yelled, trying to free herself.

Kagome gasped when she was rammed into Sango's car. She looked up to see Kouga's dark blue eyes, he smirked,

"I can easily do anything I want with you right now, but I won't. A certain someone probably wouldn't be happy with me."

"Move! Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Something sharp was put to her side and she froze. Kagome whimpered when it pierced her skin. Something warm ran down her side. Kouga leaned down,

"Kiss me, or I'll kill you then your bitchy friend over there."

She began to shake of fear but leaned up and kissed him. Kouga immediately forced his tongue into her mouth. Tears fell down Kagome's cheek as she kissed him back. Sango struggled harder, getting angry of this man touching her. He was laughing and doing stuff to her that just…just….

Sango swung her leg forward then back, kicking him right in the groin. He howled in pain, falling back. Sango ran up to Kouga, pushing him from Kagome then punched him right in the face. When he staggered back, holding his nose she kicked him in the groin as well.

Kouga groaned louder than the other guy, falling back. Sango growled, her nose flaring,

"Kagome! Get in the car!"

Kagome didn't answer any questions then got in the car. Sango kicked Kouga a good, really hard, five times in the side. She then stepped on his chest and yelled down at him,

"Come near her and you'll be facing your worst nightmare."

"SANGO! BEHIND YOU!" screamed Kagome, the window slightly rolled down.

Nudara had gotten back to his feet then tackled Sango to the ground. She thrashed around violently. When Nudara hit her, Kagome knew she had to do something. She opened the door, looking around frantically. Kagome found a broken piece of wood than ran over to Sango's rescue.

She struck Nudara in the back hard, making him grunt in pain. Sango screamed,

"Bastard!"

She punched him, pushing him off. Kagome kept hitting Nudara over and over and over again. When Kouga started to get up, she kicked him in the side then grabbed Kagome's arm,

"Stop! Stop! That's enough Kagome, I think you killed him enough!"

Nudara how blood coming from him mouth but still groaned loudly. Kagome was panting, striking him with the stick again,

"Not yet."

"No, we have to go! Now!"

She nodded, dropped the stick then hurried to the car. The other policemen were all in her apartment, _investigating_. Kouga started yelling,

"Get your lazy asses down here! Stop them!"

Sango got in the car, turning the key. The car roared to light and she backed out. Accidentally running over Nudara's hand. There was a very loud scream. Sango sped off down the road, not looking back. A man ran out in the street behind them, shooting. The back glass broke. Kagome screamed.

Sango cursed loudly, shifted then turned the corner. They were speeding off towards the Office building.

**Office Building**

When they got there, they rushed to Miroku's office. Kagome pushed the door open, panting, still out of breath. Miroku looked up from his laptop confused. He studied Sango and saw the bruise on her face then shot up,

"Sango! What happened to you!?"

Miroku nearly knocked over his desk trying to get to his wife. She ran into his arms. Kagome leaned against the wall, looking down at the floor, feeling a bit nauseous. A woman came in,

"Miroku, is something the matter?"

"I want you to get InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Now!" he yelled, not playing around.

She was a bit shocked but nodded, "Right!"

The woman ran off, doing as she was told. Within in seconds, InuYasha was in the room,

"What happen-Kagome!"

She looked at him, starting to get her breath back, "They're going to win. I'm going to die. They hurt Sango, they-

InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms, quieting her. Kagome didn't care at the moment, she needed a shoulder to cry on. She began sobbing, hugging InuYasha tightly back. Sesshomaru and Kita entered the room. When she saw Sango's face, she exclaimed,

"Sango! What happened to your face!"

"It was my fault," said Kagome, pulling away from InuYasha, "we went to the apartment. There were policemen there. Kouga and that…that Nudara guy. They just came over to us, telling us that _someone_ wanted a message given to me. That message was that the authorities was with whoever this person was, meaning I don't have any kind of protection now! I've put you all in danger! I have to leave town, I have to…to…-"

Sesshomaru interrupted, "What happened afterwards?"

"Kouga forced Kagome to _kiss him_ or else he'd kill her." said Sango, pulling away from Miroku eventually.

InuYasha sniffed, "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine." she said, pulling more away from him.

Sango continued all in one breath, "Nudara held me back so I wouldn't interfere then when I finally got lose, I kicked him in his groin then I beat the hell out of Kouga. I told Kagome to get in the car then Nudara tackled me from behind.

"He got a few lucky hits, whatever but Kagome came and kicked his ass with a piece of stick and…and…-

"Sango, calm down." said Kita, coming over to hug her.

Miroku was silent, his face slowly turning into a deadly red color. No one noticed. InuYasha growled,

"Wait until I get my hands on tha-

"That son of a bitch is going so far down into Hell that he won't even get to see the fucking light! He's going straight into flames! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to murder him." hissed Miroku.

Everyone slowly turned to look at him. No one had ever seen Miroku that way before. He was shaking, his fist in a tight fist. It was so tight that it was pale. Sango hugged him, feeling relaxed when he hugged her tightly back,

"Miroku, I'm ok, you don't have to worry."

"I don't care. _**No one**_ puts their hands on my woman." he hissed.

Sango had tears in her eyes. She never seen him that way before,

"_I never have because he never let anything happen to me. Oh Miroku…._"

Sango hugged him tighter. Kagome smiled, she was glad Miroku was there for Sango. There was a knock at the door then everyone turned. Kita called,

"Come in!"

The door opened and a bawling woman came in. She stammered,

"Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi, we just re..received a notice. Someone burned down your fathers house. Whoever these people…they are no longer joking. Whatever it is they want…or want dead. They want it done quick."

Everything went crashing down on InuYasha and he fell to his knees. Kagome was breathless. She heard InuYasha whisper,

"Mother…."

"Are there any police reports?" asked Sesshomaru.

She shook her head, "That's the scary thing, there aren't any firemen or anything. No one."

"Damn it." cursed Sesshomaru, leaving the room.

Kita sat in a chair, her face pale as snow. Kagome felt guilty rip her heart apart. She began to cry,

"_This is all my fault…._"

"DAMN IT!" cursed InuYasha, punching the floor.

There was nothing but silence to Kagome now. She couldn't hear anything. Everything was happening so fast. Kagome shook her head, tears burning her eyes,

"_Kikyo…she wants me dead…and fast. She knows a person like me. All she has to do is put the ones I know and love into danger and I'll surrender. Why would she do this over something so stupid! Why!? I…can't let this happen…I can't._"

Kagome kneeled beside InuYasha, tears still falling, "I'm so sorry….I…I have a feeling they're alright."

InuYasha didn't reply. He just sat there, seeing and doing nothing.

**Somewhere Else**

"Don't you think you took this thing a little to far Naraku?" asked a male voice.

Naraku chuckled, "Well, what can I say? When a hot woman such as Kikyo wants something, she has to get it quick. If you know what I mean?"

"You truly _are_ a monster." laughed the man.

He grinned sinisterly, "I'm honored to hear that, but…I've been waiting years to get revenge on that half breed anyway. For something that happened long ago…and I feel I'm getting my change to do so. It's going to be simple to kill that bitch Kikyo wants dead and along with it…InuYasha will be brought down."

"Two birds with one stone huh?"

"Exactly my friend." replied Naraku.

The door to the huge house opened and Kikyo entered. She had a huge smile on her face,

"I am truly impressed Naraku."

The unknown man made his leave when Naraku nodded to him. Kikyo circled him,

"You've earned so much in so little time. I _veeery_ impressed."

She walked up to him, wrapping her leg around his waist and leaning against him,

"I think you deserve a reward."

"I'll be glad to take it." he said, taking a hand full of hair and yanking it back and began kissing down her neck, ripping her clothing off.

Kikyo laughed then moaned, "_Like I told you my little puppy Inu…you will regret the day you left me._"

**Please Review! Sorry I left it at such a HUGE cliffy but yeah…the next chapter will be up Thursday! Which may be my last day updating! I'm going to the beach for the weekend but the hotel has Internet so I may update! I hope you guys liked this! If any questions, put it in your review! Byez! ^-^**

**P.S. ONF will be updated sometime today (since its 1:12AM its today). But yeah, seriously this time, BYEZ!**


	14. Burning Decision

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Sorry for the hold up guys!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Fourteen: Burning Decision

------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha, after several minutes of growling, shot up them stormed out the office. Kagome ran after him,

"InuYasha! Please don't go do something stupid!"

He ignored her, continuing down the hallway. She grabbed his arm,

"Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to find my mother, what else?" he answered in a growl, looking at her.

Kagome looked him in the eyes,

"InuYasha, don't. Let the firemen handle it. You're going to get hu-"

"You know what, you're really confusing!" he yelled.

She looked baffled, "What do you mean?"

InuYasha's voice rose, "I try hard just to get your damn attention then when something happens, you want to talk to me!?"

"Jeez! You're so selfish InuYasha! This isn't about yo-

He cut her off again, "Then why the hell are you worrying whether I hurt myself or not! Since you _hate _me so much, shouldn't you be happy I'm going to risk my life!?"

"I may be upset with you, but I don't want you to go killing yourself!" yelled Kagome.

InuYasha retorted, "Why does it even matter? If my mother's gone…there's no purpose for me being on this Earth."

He turned to leave. Kagome took his hand,

"What about me?"

InuYasha turned back towards her, "You're just saying this so I won't do something stupid."

Kagome didn't know what to say,

"InuYasha…."

"I knew it." he said, taking his hand from hers.

She yelled, "So that's it!? You're giving up?"

"If I can't get your love back, then yes." he said.

She thought while glaring into his eyes, "_I have to think of something fast…._"

"Let me come with you." said Kagome.

He shook his head, "No I don't want you to get hu-

"And I don't want _you_ to get hurt or for you to hurt yourself purposely." retorted Kagome.

InuYasha looked into her eyes then sighed,

"Kagome…I don't get you."

"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything. I just don't want everyone to get sad because something happened to you." she lied.

InuYasha asked, a frown forming on his face, "What is it going to take for you to forgive me?"

She looked into his eyes, as if telling him by thought. When he didn't say anything, she sighed then walked past him,

"Come on."

"_Kagome…do you want to forgive me?_" thought InuYasha, confused.

With another sigh, he followed.

**Mansion **

Firemen had arrived to the house and were spraying at it. InuYasha saw his father and ran over,

"Dad!"

"InuYasha," he started, turning away from the policemen to him, "I'm glad you came."

He asked, "Where's Mother!?"

"Calm down, she'll be fine." he replied, not looking the least bit happy.

InuYasha glared and repeated,

"Where is she?"

"They took her to the hospital. She inhaled to much smoke." answered InuTaisho.

InuYasha just noticed his eyes were slightly red. He was beyond angry. More than InuYasha. He asked,

"Where were you?"

"Don't blame me for this." glared InuTaisho; he usually was kind and humorous but now….

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm, "Lets go see your mother. This isn't anybodies fault."

"Yeah right." he retorted harshly, snatching his arm for her grip then stalking back towards his car.

She watched him walk off with guilty eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi."

"Don't be." he replied calmly. "This isn't your fault."

Kagome looked at him with tear filled eyes, "If I hadn't gotten close to InuYasha, Kikyo wouldn't of caught us and Izayoi wouldn't be in the hospital."

"She's going to be alright. Go with InuYasha, doesn't look like he's going to wait much longer." he replied with a small smile.

With a wave, she walked over to the car. Kagome got in then put her seat belt on. InuYasha literally stepped on the gas taking off to the hospital. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye then sighed softly. Kagome looked out the window, holding back her tears,

"I'm sorry InuYasha."

He didn't reply.

**Hospital**

The two rushed in, stopping at the desk to get Izayoi's room number. Once they got it, they headed upstairs. InuYasha stopped in front of the door when they finally reached it. He looked hesitant but slowly opened the door then walked in.

Izayoi was pale and looked ill. She was asleep, her wet jet black hair was sprawled around her. Despite her condition, she was still extremely beautiful. InuYasha stood by the bed, looking down at her with desolate eyes,

"Mother…."

Izayoi stirred then turned to look at him; she smiled,

"InuYasha, you're okay."

He sat down in a chair, replying, "Yeah, but you're not."

"I'm fine." she said, going into a coughing fit.

InuYasha's eyes burned, "You don't sound fine to me."

Kagome stayed silent. She couldn't help but think,

"_He sounds so devastated. Different. I never saw this side of him. InuYasha loves his mother a lot._"

Izayoi sat up then leaned over to hug him, "InuYasha, everything's going to be alright."

He hugged her back, not replying. At least that's what Kagome thought since she didn't have super hearing. Izayoi pulled away, smiling,

"You're still so sensitive InuYasha."

"No I'm not." he denied, returning a smile though he still was very concerned.

Izayoi looked pass InuYasha, "Oh Kagome…I didn't see you. How have you been?"

"Um, fine." she replied, quickly glancing at InuYasha, noticing he wasn't paying any attention to her.

Izayoi noticed then asked, "InuYasha, do you mind going to get me some water?"

He nodded, stood then left the room. Paying Kagome no attention at all. Once he was gone, Izayoi patted a spot on the bed. Kagome came over and sat down. She asked,

"How have you and InuYasha been doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome. "We're not a couple or anything."

She asked, "Kagome, I'm not trying to force you in anyway but I just want to talk to you."

Kagome nodded, listening. Izayoi began,

"First off, tell me what happened. Everything you thought when it happened…."

She took in a deep breath before beginning, "Well, Sango, Miroku, me and InuYasha went to the theme park. We were having fun then nightfall eventually came. InuYasha and I were alone. We took a ride on a hot air balloon, went back to his place, started kissing, Kikyo caught us, she left and he got upset.

"It was a mistake. At least that's what I was telling myself. I told him that but he started shouting all these things. He hurt me really bad. He said all that stuff…and I was in love with-… I mean…."

"In love?" repeated Izayoi, seeing her face turn blood red.

She stammered, "I …not anymore of course.

"What are your feelings toward him now? Honestly." she asked.

Kagome looked down at her hand, fidgeting, "I don't like being around him. I'm still angry about what he did and what he's doing."

"What he's doing?" repeated Izayoi, wanting an explanation.

She sighed, "About two weeks after he hired me, I began to develop feelings for him and…he began to act kinder towards. Then the next thing I know, he's being hateful. Like the day Kikyo wanted me to come to work even though he gave me the day off, he avoided me. Ignored me."

"A couple of weeks after InuYasha was hospitalized, he came to me. He told me that he made a mistake marrying Kikyo. He made a mistake by not defending you and by not asking for a divorce sooner. InuYasha said that things could've been so different. I think they could've if he took the time to think." replied Izayoi.

Kagome was confused. She continued,

"He said that his relationship with Kikyo is very frustrating. He can love her so much sometimes but then hate her the next. Kagome…then you came into his life again. He didn't think much of you before, but then he got to know you a little better. InuYasha claimed he only liked you as a friend but deep down he knew it was more.

"He knew it was more that night you two kissed. When he kissed you, InuYasha experienced all the signs of love."

"W…which are what?" she asked, stammering, kind of shocked InuYasha said all of this.

Izayoi smiled, "Racing heart, his inner demon beckoned him to claim you as his…but when Kikyo arrived she caught you, right?"

Kagome's face was slightly red and her eyes were filled with tears. She nodded, looking down at her hand.

"He said when she came, all that stuff sort of just Kikyo left, his emotions got the better of him. InuYasha never wanted things to change, and he hated you for doing so. He realized what he did and sad hurt you. InuYasha thinks he doesn't deserve your forgiveness.

"Now, what I told him is that…he's been so caught up with a successful life that he's forgotten what love is. When he was little, he use to get bashed for what he was. Since then, he always wanted a successful life. Where everyone wanted to be him or be around him. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded, tears falling down her cheek. Izayoi got a tissue, took her chin so that she looked up and wiped her tears away,

"So now you see. InuYasha found a woman that'd like him enough and married her. He knew marrying her would make him successful, but over time…he began to lose interest in Kikyo. I, from the beginning, knew there was no true love between them but I kept my thoughts to myself. I just waited…for that person to come along and steal my sons heart.

"But he thinks he has ruined the one chance to actually be happy in life."

More tears fell from her eyes, "_I…didn't know he cared so much. We barely know each other…I…._"

"If ever were to forgive him, it wouldn't be safe." she replied quietly, taking the tissue she offered her to wipe her tears. "Kikyo already hurt you."

Izayoi smiled, "Kagome, I'll be fine. InuTaisho isn't going to let something like this happen again. If he did, I'll be saying 'It wasn't your fault. It's ok. Stop saying sorry.' for the rest of this year."

"He cares a lot about you." giggled Kagome. "I won't be surprised if he showered you with gifts and everything."

"Most likely he will." she said with a smile. "Though the only gift I want is him and him with me."

Kagome smiled, "How did you two meet anyway?"

The door to the room opened and InuYasha came back in. He had a bottle of water. Izayou smiled,

"Another story for another time."

She nodded. InuYasha returned to his seat, handing his mother the water. Izayoi thanked him. Kagome looked at him but he never looked at sighed,

"I'm going to, um, go get some air. Let you two have your time together."

"Kagome, you don't have to leave." said Izayoi, knowing the real reason she was.

She shook her head, tears burning her eyes, "It's ok. Bye. It was nice seeing you again.

Kagome gave her a hug then took her leave. Izayoi sighed then looked at her son,

"InuYasha, please think deeply about what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything." he replied.

She shook her head, "You're thinking if loving Kagome is going to put me in danger then it's not worth it. That you might as well waste your time if she's not forgiving you anyway."

He didn't reply, looking elsewhere. Izayoi asked,

"What happened to being determind? Even if you do give up on her, Kikyo is still going to try to get Kagome unless she leaves Tokyo."

"How exactly do you know if it's Kikyo?" asked InuYasha, frowning.

She sighed, "InuYasha, please stop telling yourself that she's not the one behind this because you and I both know it is."

He looked ather then sighed. InuYasha asked,

"What do I do?"

"Protect her. Continue to show her how much you care. I'm beginning to think my talk with her may have gave her some thought of what you really think of her InuYasha. How much you really love her." she replied.

He asked, "What did you tell her?"

"The same thing you told me." she said with a smile.

InuYasha stood, wide-eyed, "And what exactly did I tell you?"

"Remember when you came to me-

He exclaimed, "You told her that!? Why!? Now she's going to think I'm corny or something!"

"InuYasha, calm down. Trust me, if she thought that…she would've laughed or something." replied Izayoi, shaking her head.

He asked, "Then…how did she react?"

"She was crying InuYasha." she smiled. "Kagome didn't know, because you never talked to her or showed it, how much you loved her. Or that you loved her that much."

InuYasha was shocked, "I tried to talk to her. She just kept ignoring me. Do you think it'll be easier now?"

"Yes, if you know the right things to do." nodded Izayoi with a reassuring smile.

He smiled, feeling better then hugging her, "Thank you Mother. I don't know where I'd be if you weren't here. I love you."

"I love you too." smiled Izayoi, kissing his forehead. "Now go after her. I don't want her alone."

InuYasha pulled away, "Alright."

The door opened and InuTaisho stepped in, a smile appearing on his face when he realized Izayoi was awake,

"How are you?"

"Fine." she said with a bright smile,yearning for him to hold her.

InuYasha, before he left, apologized, "Dad, sorry about earlier."

"It's alright son." he said with a smile, patting his back. "Now go after Kagome. She looks lonely."

He must've seen her on his way in, nodded then left. InuTaisho walked over to his mate, sitting on the bed and hugging her,

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm ok." she said in a calm voice. "You got there in time."

InuTaisho pulled back, "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"How can I ever be in danger?" she said, looking up into his eyes.

He caressed her cheek, leaned forward and kissed her. Izayoi wrapped her arms around his torso and returned the kiss.

**Meanwhile…**

InuYasha walked outside, looking around, worried, "Kagome!?"

He walked around the hospitals garden. Kagome was sitting on a stone bench, looking down at the pond full of fish. InuYasha walked over,

"Uh…are you okay?"

"Huh?" she said, looking back at him then back at the pond, quickly wiping away her tears. "Oh, I'm fine."

InuYasha sat beside her, "Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry. You didn't do anything." she said. "I'm the reason your mother got hurt. I'm…sorry."

InuYasha put his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Kagome. It's not like you're the one who set the house on fire."

"But I'm the reason they did." she said, looking up at him. "If I'd just listened to Kikyo, you'd still be with her and-

He cut her off, "And I'd still be getting nowhere in life. I never truly loved Kikyo…you made me realize that."

Kagome didn't reply, looking into his eyes. Those same eyes from the night they kissed. She bit her bottom lip then looked away,

"Maybe it'd be safe for everyone we know that we stay away from each other. I'll just…move to America with my parents. We'll forget about each other. Problem solved."

"Is that what _you_ want?" he asked, taking her chin and making her look at him.

Tears filled her eyes again, "I don't know what I want."

"Kagome, I'm sorry…for everything I ever did to hurt you. I want you to forgive me." he replied.

She searched his eyes, a tear falling, "I…"

InuYasha leaned down and kissed her. A jolt of shivers went through her body and she hesitantly kissed him back. He deepened the kiss, now realizing just how sweet she tasted. Kagome put her hand on his neck, leaning more towards him.

After a while, they pulled away. InuYasha looked down into her eyes and she looked up into his. No words were spoken. Kagome looked down at his lips then into his eyes. He leaned down once again, capturing her lips.

She placed her hand on his chest, no longer hesitating. Kagome kissed him back with just as much passion.

**Back At The Office**

"They're back!" exclaimed Kita, shooting up from her seat.

Sango asked, "Is Izayoi ok!?"

"She's fine." he answered awkwardly.

Sango raised an eyebrow then looking at Kagome. She had her arms crossed, looking anywhere but at him. After their little kissing fest, they had decided to come back. Kagome had been the one to pull away, blushing like an idiot and saying they better get back.

Many questions raced through both their minds.

"_Does she forgive me?_"

"_Do I forgive him?_"

"_Are we together?_"

"_What exactly did that kiss even mean?_"

Miroku muttered over to Sango, "I'm sensing some sexual tension."

"Pervert!" growled Sango, smacking him upside the head.

Miroku whined; both InuYasha and Kagome turned red. Kita waved that off, _for the moment_, and asked,

"Was she hurt badly? What about InuTaisho?"

"Hoshi, calm down." came Sesshomaru's voice, reentering the room. "I talked to Father. Everything is fine."

Kita crossed her arms, studying the two, "I beg to differ."

"Ditto." said Sango. "So…did they find out who did it?"

Kita rolled her eyes, "It's already obvious who did it."

"_I need to find Kikyo…she's gone to far._" he thought, baring his fangs with a glare.

Sango asked, "Something wrong InuYasha?"

"Uh, no. I need to take care of…something. I'll see you guys later." he said then taking a quick glance at Kagome.

She caught his eye then looked away. They shared a confused yet yearning look. Kagome turned redder then looked away. Sango whispered to Kita,

"Something happened."

"Most definently." nodded Kita. "But what?"

They looked at each other then at Kagome.

**Please review! I'm going to try to update faster guys! I'm seriously trying! Sorry!**


	15. Not Ready

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys…again. I ended up getting a stomach virus and I still have it. So forgive me if this chapter is sort of off.

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Fifteen: Not Ready

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on her bed, flipping through the channels listlessly. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about InuYasha. Each time she thought of them kissing, her heart would begin to pound and she'd want to be around her. A few times, she had picked up her cell phone, attempting to call him. Each time she' hang up on the first ring.

She sighed heavily, feeling really stupid and pathetic. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. She called,

"Come in."

The door opened and Sango and Kita walked in. Since the incident with the break-in, Kagome had been staying with Sango and Miroku. She wanted to be on her own again, but that wasn't going to happen until Kikyo and whoever was assisting her was caught. So far, Kikyo was just a _suspect_.

Kagome asked,

"Why are you here Kita? Aren't you suppose to be at work Sango?"

"I took the day off." answered Sango.

Kita nodded, "And Sesshomaru let me off the leash. So I'm good for about five hours. Want to go to the mall?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." replied Kagome, getting suspicious. "Just let me get dressed."

They nodded, smiling, then left the room. Kagome sighed. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and hair, then put on some decent clothing. Kagome walked out the room, only to be dragged out the house by Kita and Sango.

**Office**

InuYasha couldn't find Kikyo anywhere last night. He'd gone back to the house to only find all her stuff gone. Sesshomaru had suggested he not stay there. InuYasha agreed. He packed his stuff, found a hotel and crashed there. Sesshomaru said he'd deal with the house being sold.

He leaned back in his seat, looking at the computer. Through all of that, he kept thinking of Kagome and if she forgave him or not. InuYasha shook his head, getting back to work,

"Can't think about that now. I'll figure it out later."

**The Mall**

"So," started Sango as they walked through the food court, "what happened at the hospital?"

Kagome looked at both of them, "Ok, wait. I know what you two are doing. Look, nothing happened between InuYasha and me. Okay? Okay."

"Oh no you don't." said Kita, stepping in front of her. "How did you know if we were going to ask about you and InuYasha?"

Sango nodded, crossing her arms, "Yeah."

Kagome looked at them with a, "do I look stupid to you?" face. She rolled her eyes then walked past her. Sango grabbed her arm,

"Okay, maybe it is what we were going to ask. Does that mean you'll tell us?"

"I just told you nothing happened." she replied to quickly.

Kita glared, "We KNOW something happened. Otherwise, you two wouldn't of been acting so weird when you got back."

"How about we stop for lunch." said Sango, taking both Kita and Kagome over to a table.

Kagome plopped down with a heavy sigh, "_Man…._"

"Now. Are you going to start, or should I?" asked Kita.

She asked, "Can I at least get some food first?"

Sango snapped, "I'll be right back. I know what you two like, so hold on."

Kita and Kagome sat in silence. Within a few minutes, she was back. Everyone began eating quietly until Kita spoke up,

"Well Kagome?"

She sighed, "Alright. We were sort of in a rut on the way to the hospital but after Izayoi talked to us both. We made up. The end."

"Made up?" said Sango with a wide grin. "Or made out?"

Kagome frowned, throwing a fry at Sango, "You pervert!"

"Oh God! I'm becoming my husband!" said Sango, flushing.

Kita shook her head, patting Sango's shoulders, "We'll talk about your problem later."

"My _problem_ will be solved when I kill him!" she said, pouting.

Kita rolled her eyes, then went on with the previous topic,

"So, did you two kiss? Talk? Kiss?"

"You already said that." said Kagome, blushing, looking down at her hand. "We kissed, but we didn't talk. We might have if I hadn't yanked away from him and saying we needed to hurry back to the office. I'm to scared. Scared of being hurt again."

Sango slammed her fist on the table, "I knew it!"

"Maybe you two should talk soon Kagome." suggested Kita, ignoring Sango.

Kagome sighed, "I know. We will."

_Eventually…._

**Later That Day**

When the girl's got back to the house, the boys were there for break. Kagome smacked herself mentally,

"_Oh all places in Tokyo! They come here for lunch! Sango and Kita were up to this!_"

Kagome grabbed her bags of clothing then left to her room. Kita called after her,

"Kagome! Don't you want to have-

The door slammed and the two girls sighed. Kita shook her head, walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his torso, lying her head on his chest, yawning,

"My legs are killing me Fluffy."

"I'm never really going to get use to _Fluffy_." said InuYasha, snickering.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha with dull eyes. Miroku got between the two, yelling at Sesshomaru,

"No need to get to violent Sesshomaru!!"

InuYasha laughed, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Miroku shrunk back,

"Uh heh heh…literally now."

InuYasha started down the hallway. Sango called,

"Where you going InuYasha!?"

"Uh, bathroom." he called back.

Miroku frowned, "But-"

"Shut up!" hissed both Sango and Kita.

He paled and nodded slowly.

**Kagome's Room**

Kagome decided to hide under her covers until InuYasha left. She couldn't take all the emotions that flared when they looked at each other. It was overwhelming. There was a knock at her door and she groaned,

"Sango! Kita! Can you two please stop harassing me!?"

The door opened and a familiar voice spoke, "I'm not either of them, so does that mean I can come in?"

"InuYasha!?" she exclaimed, trying to sit up but ended up twisting herself in the covers and falling onto the floor.

Kagome laid there, a face blood red. InuYasha asked,

"Do you need some help?"

She answered, "Uh, no, just leave. So I can die of embarrassment."

InuYasha shook his head then walked over to her. He took her by the waist and pulled her off the floor. She kept the cover onto her face. InuYasha laughed,

"Come on Kagome, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was." she mumbled.

He took the cover from her face. Kagome looked up and their eyes met. A chill went down her back and she looked away,

"Uh, so what did you want?"

"I," he started, "wanted to talk to you."

She took a breath, her blush dying down some, "About what?"

Kagome sat on the bed and he sat beside her. He took in a quiet breath,

"I wanted to ask if you were still angry at me."

Kagome really didn't want to talk about it so sudden. It was just yesterday that they kissed and…she felt like things were being to rushed. She looked at him,

"I can't really answer your question."

"Why?" asked InuYasha.

She sighed, looking down at her hands, "I need time to think InuYasha. I'm sorry."

He didn't really understand but guessed it was rejection, "Oh. Alright."

InuYasha stood to leave. She stood as well,

"Don't think of this as an excuse to get you to leave or anything. I just need time to think. That's all."

He turned towards her, taking a step towards her, "Kagome, I really am sorry. For the stuff I said."

"I…I know." stammered Kagome, her heart beginning to pound as he got closer to her.

InuYasha put his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheek. Kagome looked up into his eyes, feeling drawn. He leaned down towards her and she leaned up towards him, standing on her tip-toes. InuYasha kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Kagome felt like her lungs were being squashed then filled with air again. She took in a calming breath when he pulled away. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her again. Kagome rested her hands on his chest, kissing him back. The kiss soon deepened and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. InuYasha leaned more towards her and she stumbled back.

One of his hands went around to Kagome's back, slowly going up it. She shivered, accidentally letting out a sigh. InuYasha pulled her closer to him, his hand eventually getting to her neck and his claws tickled her neck. Kagome tangled her fingers in his silver hair, her heart pounding rapidly. It was so loud she was sure he could hear it.

InuYasha pulled away from her lips. Kagome gasped softly when he began to kiss her neck, she untangled her fingers then let her hand slid down his chest. There was a giggle at the door then a loud smack. The door swung open and four people fell in.

Kagome pushed InuYasha away fast, her face turning blood red. Kita was lying on top of Sesshomaru, who'd dived in front of her so she wouldn't land on her stomach. Miroku was sprawled out on the floor, a red hand print on his cheek and Sango was lying beside him fuming. She sat up, grabbed him by the collar,

"Miroku, now look what you did."

InuYasha was glaring at all of them, his face slightly red. Miroku gulped, looking at Sango then InuYasha. Sesshomaru sat up, helping Kita stand. When she did, she huffed,

"I told you guys not to spy!"

"What!?" exclaimed Sango. "You're the one who did it first!"

Kita pointed her finger accusingly, "You thought about it first."

"How did you know what I was thinking! I mean-ugh! Stop that!" yelled Sango.

InuYasha growled, "Hello! We're still standing here!"

Everyone looked at InuYasha and Kagome except Sesshomaru. Kagome put her hand in her face,

"Can everyone just get out please."

"I'm confused. Do you want just us to leave but InuYasha. Or-

Kagome glared at him, "_Everyone_! Out!"

She walked into her bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. InuYasha huffed angrily then stormed out the room. Kita called, following,

"InuYasha! We can just sit down and talk about this you know!"

The front door to the house slammed. Sesshomaru sighed, leaving the room. Miroku and Sango followed suit. Closing Kagome's door behind them. It was now just Miroku, Sango, Kita and Sesshomaru. Sango sighed,

"I feel guilty. We ruined their moment. Now who knows when their going to talk again. It's all of our fault."

"I had nothing to do with this." said Sesshomaru in a retort.

Sango scoffed, "No one forced you to come over and listen to them make out Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but said nothing further. Kita laughed then coughed,

"Ok, I'll save Sesshomaru then embarrassment and say we'll going to leave before Kagome comes out and decides to kill us all."

"Great." said Sango. "Leave Miroku and I to die."

Miroku shook his head, "That's where you're wrong my dear Sango, I was only here for break meaning I have to-

"You're not going anywhere Miroku!" she yelled, grabbing him by the ear. "Did you not remember the vows we made! UNTIL DEATH DO WE PART! Remember that!?"

He looked at her, pale, "I don't remember."

"You don't remember?!" she exclaimed.

Miroku retorted, "Wait, wait! It's coming back!"

Sango pinched his ear and he yelp in pain. Kita backed away,

"So, I'll see you guys later. Tell me how…things turn our. Bye!"

She took Sesshomaru's hand and left the house. For the rest of the day, Miroku and Sango watched _television_ on mute. Waiting to hear Kagome's door open. It never did. They didn't hear a sound…which made them even more scared.

**Nightfall**

Kagome lied in bed, thinking. She'd had a huge headache since the incident. Thanks to her _nosy_ friends, everything was even more awkward! Kagome sighed, sinking into her bed,

"_I should just try to go to sleep. Forget anything ever happened today._"

She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. It was freezing outside since Christmas was right around the corner. The heat blew into her room and she felt really comfortable. Then a random thought came into mind,

"_I'd be even more warm with InuYasha beside me. His arm around my waist and-_

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled into her pillow, her face flushed. "I'm just going to lie here and die. Then the thoughts will be lost forever."

Kagome put her pillow over her head, lying on her stomach. She took in another deep breath, thinking about her childhood. When Souta was actually living. Kagome gave a small, sad smile. She yawned, curling up into a ball. Her eyes become droopy and soon she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Please Review! Hope you guys liked this chapter…and I hope it didn't suck! Well…review! Later!**


	16. Are You Ready For This?

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holiday's Bring

Chapter Sixteen: Are You Ready For This?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month went by and it was freezing outside. Kagome woke up to the sound of thumping on the roof and the window beside her bed. She soon blinked awake then turned towards her window, looking out. It was raining pretty hard, the sky was dark and rumbling. She sighed, rolling onto her back,

"Wonder who I have to go to work with today."

For a month, she had to back and forth to work with Miroku or Sango. She attended to college online. Kagome sighed again, heavier,

"_I feel like such a nuisance. A freeloader. I mean…nothing has happened in a month! What makes them think they're going to try anything!_"

There was a knock on the door then Sango's tired voice,

"Time to get up Kagome."

"Can't I just stay here?" she called back.

There was a yawn, "You know what Sesshomaru said. It's to risky."

With a loud huff, she kicked her covers off then stormed into the bathroom. Kagome grumbled to herself, turning on her shower then getting undressed. She stepped into the steaming water then sighed, relaxing.

**An Hour Later**

"Kagome! Hurry up! I'm going to be late!" called Sango, sounding annoyed.

Kagome hurriedly dried her hair then wrapped the towel around her waist. She opened the door to her bathroom and ran into her warm room. Kagome tossed the towel aside without drying her body, opened her closet and took out a white tank top, flung it on then grabbed a mini skirt. She grabbed black boots and socks. Kagome threw them on, grabbed a black sweat suit jacket then ran out the room.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!"

She ended up running into the wall trying to put her jacket on and fall back. Kagome fell back and fall onto the floor. She cursed loudly,

"Damnit!"

Sango walked over to her and looked down at her. She sighed,

"What were you doing for an hour Kagome?"

"Taking a shower. I lost track of time. I washed my hair and…I'm sorry Sango."

Sango took her by the arm and pulled her up to her feet. She shook her head,

"It's alright. I'm already late. My boss should understand. It's just my first time."

"I'm really sorry! I just ruined your record!" she exclaimed, tears burning her eyes. "I'm such a nuisance! I'll just move in with my parents…."

Sango hugged Kagome, shaking her head,

"Kagome, calm down. You're no nuisance. Just take a deep breath."

She obeyed and took in a deep breath; tears spilled down her cheek. Miroku came walking out the room,

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine Miroku. I'll drop her off." she replied, looking in his eyes.

He nodded, "Alright."

Without another word, he left. Miroku, thankfully, was actually solemn in the mornings. Sometimes. Kagome let out a sob, the breathing not working. Sango thought,

"_It must be tough on Kagome. I shouldn't be so hard on her._"

"Kagome please don't cry." she whispered, patting her back.

She sniffed, "I'm sorry Sango. It's just that…that…."

"Just what Kagome?" Sango pulled away and observed her face.

Kagome took in a shaky breath, "It's just that…I've been waiting day and night. I've been waiting to wake up and see Kikyo standing over me with a knife. I've been having nightmares and…."

"They're not going to hurt you. We're all making sure of that." she reassured her friend and gave her a brief hug. "Kikyo will be found, so don't worry. Okay?"

Kagome nodded and sniffed. She laughed and wiped her tears,

"I feel like a little kid."

"Oh well mommy loves you." said Sango, teasingly.

Kagome laughed and pushed her playfully, "Let's go."

**Office Building**

Kagome entered Miroku's office,

"I'm here."

"Oh hey Kagome. Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded, "Peachy, um…so do you have a spare computer around here?"

"Unfortunately, no." he said. "But I'm sure InuYasha does. You should go ask him."

Kagome's heart pounded at the name, she hadn't seen him all month,

"Uh…I can't do that."

"Why not?" he looked at her with his mischievous grin.

Kagome stammered, "I…I…I'll go ask now."

She turned on her heel and left. Kagome couldn't come up with a decent lie and she really didn't want to get behind. She sighed, walked down the hall to InuYasha's office. Once there, she knocked. A loud irritated grunt was heard,

"Come in."

Kagome's hands shook, she put her hands on the knob and turned it. She opened the door then stepped in. InuYasha looked surprised when their eyes met,

"Kagome?"

"Um…I…Miroku sent me here. I need to use a spare computer. If you have one."

InuYasha didn't respond. Kagome saw him look her up and down. Her hair was still wet from a shower, he look up her creamy smooth legs. Kagome's tank top hugged her body and then he looked at her chest. He gulped then met her eyes. Kagome was blood red,

"Um, yeah. I have one. It's in that room behind you."

"I..is it a secretary office?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes on his face and not any where else; her plan ended up failing miserably.

InuYasha nodded. She turned on her heel, walked into the room then closed the door. He looked at the door for a long time, his face turned pink,

"_What the hell is wrong with me?_"

**Later That Day**

Sango got out of her car, she headed towards the office, exhausted. Chasing animals around all day. She felt more like a doctor trying to give a frightened child a shot. Sango went to Miroku's office, walked in to see him eating a sandwich, leaned back on the couch.

He noticed her presence immediately, sitting up and smiling brightly,

"How was your day Sango?"

"Horrible." she yawned, walking over to him and sitting on his lap. "All the animals were having a 'Run Away From Sango' episode."

Miroku set his sandwich aside then wrapped his arms around her,

"I'll make it all better my dear Sango. Just relax."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Expecting maybe a massage but instead…she felt a hand groping her breast. Sango's eyes snapped open and she shoot up,

"PERVERT!"

She smacked him hard across the face. Miroku winced then rubbed his cheek, he smiled,

"What was that for wife?"

"Grr." she growled. "Miroku! Stop playing around for once! Argh!"

He cocked his head to the side, "I said I'd make it all better. Why wasn't that a good idea?"

"BECAUSE….BECAUSE…JUST BECAUSE!" she screamed, her face deep red.

Miroku grinned, "Just because you love it when I touch you like that."

_SMACK_

There went the other cheek. Sango glowered then stormed out. He stood,

"Sango! Wait! I didn't mean it!"

**InuYasha's Office**

It had been quiet in the office. All day. It was now noon and InuYasha could smell Kagome's fresh scent. It was driving him insane. He tapped a single claw on the desk, looking at the door, hoping she'd come out. InuYasha growled then shot up out of his seat.

He walked over to the door and flung it open. Kagome gasped, standing right by the door. She was just about to walk out. They looked into each others eyes for a long time. InuYasha glared into hers. She couldn't breath, her heart was pounding,

"InuYasha…."

"I can't take it anymore. I'm done playing games Kagome." he said, taking a step towards her.

Kagome didn't move, "Wha…what…I…-

InuYasha took another large step towards her then captured her lips. She was shocked, grabbing him by the shoulders. Kagome wanted to push him away but she melted against his chest. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck.

He backed her up into a wall and kissed her heatedly. Neither of them heard the door to the office slam open and Sango call,

"Kagome?"

Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair, her heart was going to soon jump out of her chest and into InuYasha's hands. Where it belonged. He could either protect it…or destroy it. The love for him coursed through her like her own blood and her knees became weak. InuYasha held her firmly by the waist as she literally fell into him, still kissing his soft lips. Kagome clenched onto his shirt and forced herself to push him away,

"St…stop."

"Why?" he said huskily, out of breath. "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

She turned her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to talk about it eventually Kagome!" he raised his voice, his ears twitching when he heard Sango and Miroku in the room, he cursed under his breath.

Kagome didn't notice, "InuYasha…I just don't want to get hurt-

"But Kagome, I'm not-

She put her finger on his lips then looked into his eyes, "Or for you to get hurt. Us being together is dangerous. Kikyo and whoever she has working for her have something planned. I know it. They're waiting for us to think everything is safe then the next thing you know…something horrible happens."

"I promise to protect you from her or anybody else." he retorted, taking her hand in his.

Kagome looked up into his eyes, "I…-

The door opened and Sango's head poked inside,

"Kago…oh…am I interrupting something?"

Miroku's head poked inside above Sango's, examining the two. He grinned,

"Yes Sango. I think we are."

"Miroku." growled InuYasha, getting sick of them disturbing them.

Kagome took her hand from InuYasha and walked out of the office,

"I'm starving. Can we go get something to eat already."

"Uh, sure." said Sango, glancing at InuYasha, who was slightly red now. "Miroku, you stay here with InuYasha since you've already had your lunch."

He frowned, "But-

"I said stay." she glared then left, following Kagome.

Miroku sighed then plopped down onto the couch, "So, what were you and Kagome doing? Has she finally forgiven you?"

"No. I don't think she ever will." he said, sighing.

"Or rather she's worrying about the possibilities of you getting hurt by Kikyo and whomever her accomplice may be." said Miroku.

InuYasha huffed, "I was trying to tell her that I wouldn't let anything-

"How do you know that InuYasha?" asked Miroku, raising an eyebrow.

He glared, "I just know. You don't think I have the strength to protect Kagome?"

"It isn't that." he replied. "You don't know who Kikyo has doing her dirty work. He/She could be some kind of powerful demon that can easily put you down."

InuYasha snorted, "If they were, why didn't they come and kill Kagome already?"

"That's the question." nodded Miroku. "What are they up to?"

InuYasha didn't reply, he looked down at the floor, thinking.

**With The Girls**

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Sango. "What happened between you and InuYasha?"

"He kissed me again." she said, poking at her salad.

They'd decided to leave and go to the mall's court yard to eat. Kagome didn't want to be there much longer. Sango frowned,

"Did he force it on you or something? If he did, I'll-

"No, no. I kissed him back. I can't ever pull away. I'm surprised I even did then." she replied with a sigh. "I want to be with him Sango."

She wasn't surprised, "Then be with him Kagome."

"I don't want him to get hurt. By Kikyo." replied Kagome, feeling miserable and unsure.

Sango shook her head, "Kagome, if you two were meant to be together then you'll be together. If not…then…."

She sighed, still looking down at her salad and poking at it,

"You're right but how do I tell InuYasha that. I mean…I'm just not sure. I don't know what to do. I never liked someone this much."

Sango smiled, "Just listen to your heart Kagome."

"Alright." she said, smiling. "Thanks Sango. A lot."

She smiled back, "No problem. Now eat."

**Later That Day**

They returned to the office after doing a little shopping. The two boys were sitting in InuYasha's office, bored. Until the two girls came into the office. Miroku asked,

"Did you two have a good talk and meal?"

"Miroku." warned Sango, glaring at him.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, glancing at Kagome. She stood by the door,

"Um, InuYasha, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." he replied quicker than he wanted then standing.

She walked out of the office and he followed.

**In The Hall**

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him, "No. Yes. I don't know."

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

Kagome was trying to think of what to say, what to do but it wasn't coming to her. She pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind then kissed him. InuYasha was surprised but kissed her back. After a while, she pulled back, looking into his eyes,

"I forgive you InuYasha."

"You do?" he asked, looking down at her, shocked still.

She nodded then blushed, then turned away, "I'm sorry! This is going by to fast isn't it. I should've waited."

"No." said InuYasha, taking her arm and turning her towards him. "Do you really forgive me?"

Kagome nodded. He smiled,

"Kagome."

"Hm?" She felt her heart begin to pound, anxious.

"I love you." he admitted.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "I love you to."

InuYasha kissed her gently on the lips, holding her to him. She kissed him back. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little afraid. She pushed the feeling away and relaxed against him,

"_I want to be with him…I love him with all my heart and I won't anything rip us apart again._"

They didn't notice the person watching them just around the corner, grinning.

**Please Review! Hope you liked! Sorry for the wait! ONLY THREE MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL…AND TESTING!!! T.T FINALS! NOOOO!**


	17. On The Verge

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Seventeen: On The Verge

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you waiting for exactly, Naraku?" asked Kikyo. "They've been together for-"

"For a week. Why are you so jumpy?" he interrupted with a grin, knowing the reason. "Afraid she's taking him faster than it took you to win him in school?"

Kikyo spat angrily, "Shut up you bastard! That witch will never please him as much as I have."

"Depends." chuckled Naraku. "How's the 'witch' in bed?"

She snarled, "That isn't what I-

"Of course it is Kikyo." Once again, he interrupted her, standing. "That's exactly what you meant. What other pleasure have you given him?"

Kikyo didn't reply, her face bright red from anger. He walked over to her and cupped her neck with his cold hands. Naraku whispered huskily into her ear,

"You knew you never made him truly happy."

Kikyo grabbed his collar, pulled away and looked into his molten red eyes,

"I make you happy don't I?"

"Of course." He said with truth in his tone, but in his mind he was laughing, thinking of her as a pathetic woman that was only useful of one thing.

She smiled then kissed him. Naraku took a fist full of her ebony hair then kissed her back. Kikyo grinned, wrapping her leg around his waist. Naraku's hand went up her leg roughly and under her skirt.

**Elsewhere; Eight AM**

It'd been a week since InuYasha and Kagome confessed their feelings for each other. No longer than a day later, he asked her to move in with him. She accepted his offer. InuYasha lived in a luxurious hotel that only had one bedroom.

They didn't have an intimate relationship, yet. So InuYasha slept on the couch while she slept in his bed.

The morning rays woke Kagome from her peaceful sleep. She yawned, stretched then got up out of bed. She made her way out of the room to see InuYasha asleep on the couch. Kagome smiled then kneeled beside him,

"InuYasha…"

He didn't stir or respond in an way to her voice. Kagome shook his shoulders,

"InuYahsa, you have to wake up or you're going to be late."

He grunted, "I can't."

"Why can't you?" she asked, frowning.

InuYasha smirked, "Not until you give me a kiss."

"I'm not giving you a kiss until you brush your teeth dog boy." she laughed at his expression then pecked him on the cheek.

He say up when she stood, "What time is it?"

"Eight." she answered, leaving to the room.

InuYasha stood, follow after her. They got their things then went to separate bathrooms.

**8:30 AM**

InuYasha was first to finish. Hurrying to put his shoes on. He didn't want Sesshomaru harassing him about being late again. InuYasha left the room and into the living room. Kagome, still in the bathroom, was just finish getting dressed. She brushed her teeth and hair then left the bathroom to put on her shoes.

Afterwards, she headed to the kitchen to only be grabbed by hand and dragged out the front door.

"Hey!"

"No time. We have to leave now."

"Since when did you care if you were late or not?" grumbled Kagome, taking her hand back when he stopped to lock the door.

He replied, "Since Sesshomaru threatened to 'fire' me. Knowing him, the bastard wasn't joking."

"Doesn't your dad own that business?" asked Kagome, going over and getting into the car with him.

He snorted, "Father's decided to let him be in charge of the employee's and a percent of the business."

"Well then, you better not be late." she said. "You can drop me off at Sango's job so I won't distract you."

InuYasha frowned, "I want you with me."

"If I stay with you, you won't be able to get anything finish." she said, rolling her eyes at his pouting.

He was still frowning, "Yes I will."

"Really?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

InuYasha had to hold his breath, her scent was intoxicating and he looked her over then huffed,

"No."

"Then you better drop me off at Sango's job. I'll only be away for four hours. Sango always comes four her lunch break there." she reasoned with him, not wanting him to get in trouble by Sesshomaru.

He grunted "Fine."

It didn't take long to get there and when they did, he took her hand before she could go. Kagome was surprised slightly when he captured her lips. She relaxed then kissed him back. It was going to take her a while to get use to them being together. They'd been threw quite a bit to get where they were now. InuYasha rested his hand on her shoulder as they kissed. She leaned over, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Eventually they ran out of air and had to pull away. Kagome smiled at him,

"Only four hours."

"It's going to feel like forever." he said, looking into her eyes.

Kagome pecked him on the lips, "I'll miss you to."

She pulled away, grabbing her things. InuYasha sighed,

"I love you."

"I love you to." replied Kagome, giving him one last kiss before getting out and going into the building.

With a huff, he backed out of the parking spot and left the lot. To his job. Kagome was just then walking into Sango's office where she'd just finished giving a dog it's shot. She smiled when she looked at her,

"Hey Sango."

"Kagome?" she was a bit confused. "What are you doing here? I'd think you'd be with InuYasha."

She shook her head, "I didn't want to distract him, because well…ever since we've confessed to each other our feelings. We haven't be away from each other."

"Aw. That's so romantic." she said, looking at her in a stupor, imagining. "I bet he's sulking."

Kagome nodded, "Most likely."

"And so are you." laughed Sango, seeing her downcast face.

Kagome smiled, "Am not!"

"Yes you are!" she said, poking her in the nose. "I bet you're going to be thinking about him until we go there for lunch."

She plopped down in a seat, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm tired. I might doze."

"I wonder _why_ you're tired." said Sango with a chuckle then she paled. "Damn Miroku."

Kagome laughed, tears collecting in her eyes, "First off, we haven't gone that far and second…you're becoming a pervert!"

"No I'm not!" she protested, thinking for a second. "I need to get away from Miroku for a bit. How about we spend the weekend trying to find a place to go for Christmas. It's right around the corner you know."

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know if InuYasha will let me."

"Oh? So he's in charge of you now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

She frowned, "No, he's not. I'll go. I was just saying."

"Whatever you say Kagome." laughed Sango, taking the dog by the collar and let him jump down from the table.

She led the dog out. Kagome yawned, leaning against the chair, soon falling asleep, even though she was in an uncomfortable position.

**Noon**

Sango had aroused Kagome from her sleep and they headed to the office building. They got there in a little less than thirty minutes. Once they were there, they went their separate way. Kagome walked into InuYasha's office and saw him sulking at his desk. She shook her head,

"I knew you'd be sulking."

His ears perked up when he heard her voice. Kagome walked over to him and he stood, pulling her into his arms. She smiled as he said,

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." replied Kagome, hugging him back.

After a while, Kagome pulled away. He kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back then pulling away,

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah." he smirked, leaning down and kissing her neck.

Kagome pulled him back, "Not that way you pervert."

"Alright." he said, sitting back down.

She gave him something she'd gotten on the way there. Kagome sat on the desk, biting into her sandwich. It was silent until InuYasha asked,

"What do you think about me finding a house so we don't have to live in that hotel."

She looked at him, blushing slightly then looking away,

"Um, sure. I don't want you to sleeping on the couch."

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking at her.

Kagome shook her head, turning redder then sitting her sandwich down and sliding off the desk, looking away. InuYasha was looking at her with a raised eyebrow,

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" she replied.

He stood, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." she said, her face returning to it's usual color.

InuYasha took her hand, intertwining their fingers. She looked up at him, not knowing he had stood. He smiled, seeing her rosy cheeks,

"You act like a little girl."

"I do not." she frowned. "I just…I just…"

InuYasha smirked, leaning down, pecking her on the lips. Kagome's face was feeling hot again as he kissed her but she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. InuYasha deepened the kissed, running his fingers through her hair, as his other hand traced her curved.

Kagome pulled back, panting and he whispered against her lips,

"Kagome."

"Yes?" she said, her fingers tangled in his silver hair.

He began to ask, "Kagome, I-

Before he could continue, the door swung open and Miroku's voice bellowed,

"Boom baby!"

Kagome turned towards the door, trying to untangle her fingers from his hair and pull away. Miroku looked at them both with a huge grin on his face,

"What do we have here? I never knew you were so intimate Kagome."

She turned blood red, stepping away from InuYasha, covering her face with her hands,

"Oh God."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" growled InuYasha.

Miroku's grin fell and he paled, "Uh…heh heh…this was all a mistake InuYasha. No need to-

He tried to run but ran into the door and fell back onto the floor. InuYasha jumped up onto the table,

"Why is it that it's always you, Kita, and Sango interrupting us!?"

Miroku jumped to his feet and took off, "Sango!"

"No this time you pervert!" snarled InuYasha, chasing after him full speed.

Kagome groaned, plopping down in the seat and sighing heavily.

**Later That Day**

Without seeing InuYasha, she returned to work with Sango which she knew was the wrong move. The day had gone by in a flash and now, Sango was dropping her off. Kagome sighed,

"Darn it."

"Why didn't you just tell him you were leaving with me?" asked Sango, knowing Kagome was in for a headache.

She sighed, "Every time I'm arrive him, I get kind of nervous. It's not like that all the time. He just does so much and it makes me feel…well loved."

"News flash," laughed Sango, "he loves you. A lot. Everyone's knows that."

Kagome smiled, "I know and I love him to. It's just that I've never been in such a serious relationship."

"Just take it slow." she replied. "Don't let things go by to fast, that may not be good. If you know what I mean. You see what happened to Sesshomaru and Kita."

Kagome laughed, "Who do you think started it? Kita and Sesshomaru?"

"Hm." she thought. "Well, Sesshomaru looks to innocent to start something so…."

Kagome laughed then frowned when she heard a loud banging sound. She looked over at Sango, who said,

"What the hell."

She pulled over and got out of the car. Kagome got out with her, following her to the trunk. Sango put her key in and turned it. The trunk door was pushed up, hitting Sango in the chin. Kagome gasped,

"Sango!"

A person sat up, gasping,

"Air!"

"Kita!?" exclaimed Sango, her face red in anger as she glared daggers.

She was still dramatically gasping for air, then she looked at Sango nervously,

"Aha…hey guys. Um…how did I get here?"

"Are you insane!" yelled Sango, jumping to her feet, still rubbing her chin. "You're pregnant! You could've suffocated!"

Kita got out, dusting herself off, "Well, the only reason I did it is because Sesshomaru's been so _busy_ with his stupid job that I got mad. So I decided to teach him a lesson by disappearing.

Sango clutched at her hair, "Are you freaking insane! Oh my God! He's going to go on a rampage Kita! This is the stupidest-

Kagome winced at her yelling before noticing a black car coming down the road. She thought it to be maybe just a passing car but it slowed down. The tinted window rolled down and there was Kikyo. She smiled,

"Is there a problem?"

Kagome paled slightly, seeing her couldn't be anything good. Sango stepped in front of Kagome, Kita at her side,

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I just stopped by to say hello." she said, a grin on her face, stepping out of her car.

Sango glared, not liking this, "Kikyo, just get in your car and leave."

"What's this?" she said, laughing. "Do I sense fear? From the Queen of Violence?"

Sango took a step towards her, but Kagome stepped in front of her,

"Just leave us alone!"

"You." said Kikyo, a disgusted look appearing on her face. "I can't wait to hear on the news that a Kagome Higurashi…died brutally. Torture. Rape. Anything horrible known to man."

Kita growled, her eyes flashing, "Kikyo, threaten her like that again and I'll-

"You'll what?" she said, looking her over. "How many months are you again?"

Her growl got louder but it died when she pulled out a black pistol. Sango stepped in front of Kita, her arms stretched out,

"Don't you dare."

Kikyo had the gun pointed at Kita but since Sango stepped in the way, it was now pointed at her. Kagome stepped forward, tears had begun to spill down her cheeks,

"Please don't hurt them!"

"You know, I could easily kill you right now right?" said Kikyo, walking towards Kagome, the gun pointing at her now.

Sango's heart was pounding, "Kagome!"

"No! Stay back!" yelled Kagome, her voice was shaky.

Once Kikyo was standing before her, she placed the gun to her head. Kagome had begun shaky, her hold body going rigid. Her life flashing before her wide eyes. Kikyo had a huge grin on her face,

"Embrace the feeling of being at the verge of instant death."

The whole time, Kita's eyes had gone blood red and she was growling. Sango had tears spilling from her eyes, watching this. Kikyo's finger went slowly back on the trigger,

"Die."

She pulled back the trigger and Sango screamed,

"NO!"

**Please Review! Uh…please don't hate me for this cliffy….I'LL UPDATE SOON! I PROMISE!!! TOMORROW! EARLY! But first I have to update Ones Not Forgotten, so it might take while….**

**.**

**I'm going to die aren't I?**

**. -bites nails-**


	18. Never Again

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Eighteen: Never Again

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sango screamed, "NO!"_

The gun clicked when Kikyo pulled the trigger and let out a broken sigh. Kikyo began to laugh, loudly. Kagome stumbled back, the world swirling around her. The last thing she saw was Kikyo laughing before she passed out. Kikyo's cackling got louder. Kita growled, ready to jump on her,

"You bitch!"

"You can't be serous." laughed Kikyo. "Did you actually think I was going to let her out _that_ easy?"

Kita took one step before she was grabbed from behind. Sango swirled around,

"Kita!"

Someone then grabbed Sango. Kikyo's laughing soon died and she ordered the two men,

"Tie them up and leave them here. It's going to rain soon."

They nodded. Kita thrashed around in the guys arm. She managed to hit the guy hard in the gut but after the one holding Sango finished with her they tied her up tightly. Kita growled loudly as the smirking man pulled out a cloth. He leaned down then covered her mouth and nose with it. Kita's growling down, as well as her thrashing.

Sango glared at them,

"You bastards will pay for this! You'll be sorry!"

"Shut up bitch!" cursed the man, putting the cloth roughly over her nose and mouth.

Sango took one whiff of the stuff and was out cold. Kikyo stretched, putting the gun back into her back pocket. She smiled at the two men,

"Good job. Naraku will be pleased. Now, I want you two to drag these three somewhere no one can find them. Split them up, so they can't find each other then get rid of the car. When you're done, meet back at Naraku's place. Got it?"

They nodded then got started, picking up Sango and Kita first, going opposite ways. Kikyo smirked, got in the car then sped off,

"I can't wait to tell Naraku about this."

**An Hour and a Half Later**

InuYasha was still angry at Kagome. She had just left without saying anything to him. Was she ashamed of him or something? He huffed, looking at the clock. It'd been about six and a half hours since he last seen her. After lunch, they went back to Sango's job and he knew she had only a few more hours.

He frowned,

"She should be back already. Probably avoiding me."

InuYasha plopped down in the couch, huffing. His cell began to buzz in his pocket soon as he began to relax a bit. With a grunt, he pulled it out then flipped it open,

"Yo."

"Have you seen Sango, InuYasha?" came Miroku's serious and concerned voice.

This made him frown, "She's not back?"

"No." he replied, really worried now that he didn't know. "I tried calling but she wouldn't answer and I didn't do anything to upset her. At least I don't think I did."

InuYasha's frown deepened, "I'll try calling Kagome."

"She's not back either?" His voice raised.

He stood, walking over to his house phone and dialing her number,

"No, she's not. I thought that maybe they'd gone back to your house. Guess not."

Miroku sighed, "Hold on."

He heard the house phone ringing in the background. InuYasha growled, hanging up the phone,

"_Kagome, where are you?_"

"InuYasha," started Miroku, "Sesshomaru just called. Kita's missing as well."

He was worried now, "I thought she was at the office with Sesshomaru."

"I thought that as well." He replied. "Maybe…maybe they got held up in the storm."

InuYasha shook his head, "I would think one of them would've called us and told."

"You're right. We should call the police or…you have a sensitive nose. Track their scents." said Miroku, his voice rising with fear.

He slumped against the wall, "It's raining. I probably wouldn't be able to track them down. Their scents, at the moment, is washed up. This storm doesn't seem like it's going to be lighting up any time soon."

"Sesshomaru sounded like he was having a break down." said Miroku. "He's probably sent someone out to look for them."

InuYasha looked out the window, hoping Kagome as okay,

"Yeah. I'm going to call and find out."

"Alright." he said.

With that, they hung up. InuYasha grabbed a jacket, shut the lights out then set out to find Kagome himself.

**With Kagome**

The water was freezing and the blowing wind wasn't helping any. Kagome shivered, blinking awake. The rain got in her eyes and she squeezed them shut again. After a while, she forced her eyes open then sat up. She looked around, finding herself in the dark woods of Tokyo,

"Sango? Kita"

They were nowhere to be found. Kagome pushed herself off the ground, leaning against the tree and wincing. Somehow she had a huge bruise on her side and it hurt. Really bad. She yelled at the top of her lungs,

"Sango!!? Kita!!? Where are you!?"

All she heard was the sound of the storm and animals within the woods trying to find shelter. Kagome hugged herself, looking around,

"Please. Where are you two?"

There was a rustle behind her and she turned around. Kagome saw, or at least she thought, she saw some glowing eyes in the bushes. Then she heard growling. She turned then took off. Kagome ran as fast as she could, feeling like she was getting deeper into the woods. She heard pounding feet behind. Kagome tripped, letting out a high pitched scream then falling down a extremely steep hole.

When she finally got to the bottom of the hill, she hit her head and Kagome found herself slowly slipping into darkness.

**With Sango**

She woke with the world spinning around her. Sango groaned, pushing herself off the wet ground, feeling the icy cold water hitting her all over. She heard a loud roaring sound beside her. Sango shook her head, thinking she was imagining things but her vision eventually clear and she find herself right at the edge of a high cliff. Where a river roared below. The sky popped angrily with thunder. Sango, shivering badly, shot up then ran off into the woods, getting little coverage from the rain.

She slowed her pace, looking around,

"Where am I? Where's Kagome and Kita?"

The wind blew harder and she hugged herself tightly. Sango pushed her hair from her face then began searching for her friends or at least the city so she could get help. Whom were miles from her and society.

**With Kita**

Kita woke up, the world spinning rapidly around her. She grunted, closing her eyes, turning to her side, thinking,

"_What's going on?_"

Once she felt her senses clear, she sat up and pushed herself up to her feet. Kita felt sick, pissed, cold, hungry, not to mention pissed…and hungry…she growled loudly,

"_Wait until I get my hands on that b-_

She winced, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Kita leaned against a tree, sliding down it. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. All she could see was tall trees and pretty far away, she could hear the cars of the city. Just then she realized that she'd been separated from the others. Kita growled again, to only be hit by another wave of nausea and pain.

Tears filled her eyes as she held her stomach in pain,

"Sesshomaru…"

**Takahashi Mansion**

"They're missing!?" exclaimed Izayoi, staring at her son with wide, concerned eyes.

InuYasha had his hands clenched into a fist, "I can't find them anywhere."

"What could've happened?" asked InuTaisho.

InuYasha shook his head, "I don't know…I don't even know if Kita was with them or not. They just all went missing. This isn't making any sense."

"Do you think," started Miroku, pale and looking off as if he was zoned out, "that Naraku might've gotten them?"

No one answered him as they took this into consideration. Sesshomaru was leaning against the kitchen door frame,

"I thought Naraku only wanted Kagome. What could he have wanted with Kita?"

"Or Sango." said Miroku, looking at the floor, worried about her. "Can't we just call the police?"

InuTaisho shook his head, "You can't report a missing person until it's been twenty-four hours and remember…Naraku has the authorities on his side."

"But we don't know if Naraku has them or not." retorted Miroku, getting fed up.

He sighed, "Yes and if he finds out we sent a search party out for them and he doesn't have them…then he'll go looking for them. Possibly finding them before we can."

"Then what do we do?" asked InuYasha, glaring at his father.

InuTaisho looked at his son, "We wait until there's no more rain, then we go looking for them."

"InuTaisho." said Izayoi, not agreeing.

Sesshomaru spoke before anyone else could, "This storm will not end before dawn."

"If you expect me to stay here, you've got another thing coming." said InuYasha, stubbornly.

InuTaisho looked at Izayoi and she sighed,

"InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru…I understand you three are very concerned. But there's no way you can find them in this storm. It'd be best to get some sleep and look for them first in the morning."

"Sleep!?" exclaimed InuYasha. "How the he-

InuTaisho glared at him, eyes flashing, "InuYasha."

He pinned his lips together, turned then stormed out the front door with a jacket. Izayoi called after him but he ignored her, slamming the door behind him. She looked at her stepson,

"Sesshomaru, you have to understand."

"I know my mate is still alive." he replied to her, turning then walking into another room, thinking or rather…trying to pinpoint something.

Miroku just let out a sigh, taking his jacket then walking out the front door as well.

**In The Middle Of The Night**

InuYasha and Miroku had looked everywhere for them and couldn't find them. The storm was making it impossible to track them down. Miroku looked at InuYasha as he pulled over. He was glaring at the road, eyes blazing. Miroku took in a breath,

"It's already three in the morning InuYasha. We've been searching since the beginning of dusk. We better head home. This is only taking our energy for finding them later on."

"Can you honestly tell me in the fucking face that you'll be able to go to sleep at night knowing they're out here somewhere!?" he yelled at him, eyes flashing red.

Miroku looked at him for a long them, shaking his head. He growled,

"Okay then."

He sat there, looking into the blackness of the sky. Lightening lighting up the road. InuYasha took in a shaky breath, his blood boiling,

"_Kagome…._"

InuYasha thought for a long while before cursing, starting the car, heading to his place,

"You can stay with me tonight. Soon as the damn sun rises, we're out looking for them. Got it?"

"Yeah, I just hope this rain stops by then." he says, looking out the window, thinking of one thing.

InuYasha glanced at him, "Why do I have the feeling there's something else bothering you?"

"No." he said after a while, his voice almost cold. "Whatever hopes Sango and I could've had are gone now."

InuYasha looked at him, confused but decided not to push him and continued on to his place. Once they got there, they headed inside. InuYasha gave Miroku some old clothes of his and they both washed up and went to bed without another word to each other.

Miroku slept on the couch, while InuYasha slept in his bed. He hugged the pillow to his chest. Since Kagome had been staying with him for nearly a week, her scent was every in the hotel room. Especially in his room since that's where she slept.

InuYasha took in her scent, his ears flattened against his head,

"Kagome. Please be alright. If only…if only we were mates then I would at least know you were alive."

He held the pillow close to him. Kagome's scent eventually got him to sleep.

**With Naraku**

Kikyo lied on her side, beside Naraku, her hand resting on his bare chest. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling,

"I take this as a meaning that you liked what I did."

"I didn't expect someone as small as you could be so evil." he replied. "Just imagine the look on your _husbands_ face when he finds out it was you."

Kikyo took his hand, kissing it, "That bastard is no longer my husband and who says he has to find out?"

"Even with what you did, you're not satisfied?" he chuckled.

She frowned slightly, "I won't be satisfied until Kagome is dead and buried or better yet missing."

Naraku grinned when she looked at her, her gazed softening. Kikyo leaned over, kissing him. Naraku leaned over her now, kissing her heatedly back. She touched his shoulder, pushing him back, gazing into his molten red eyes,

"Do you want to know what'd make me even more satisfied?"

"And what will that be?" he replied.

Kikyo ran her hand down his chest, "If I knew that you were mine…."

"Becoming my bitch will be the biggest mistake you ever made." he said, his eyes roaming her bare body.

She kissed at his neck, whispering into his ear, "I think I can handle you."

Naraku ran his fingers through her hair, a grin on his face, his lips to her neck,

"We'll see."

Kikyo dug her nails into his back as his teeth dug into her neck.

**Please Review! Yah yah…I know! Took me forever to update but when I say, "I have to update" my parents decide to drag me out the house to go out to eat, bowling, shopping, then shopping again…then again. Well I didn't get anything. Just looking. But yeah! Most likely that's the last thing we'll be doing for the week! **

**And yeah! I bet you're all puking up your breakfast/lunch/dinner right now…wherever you are! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! Taa!**


	19. Fiery Storm

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Nineteen: Fiery Storm

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose but it was still drizzling outside. InuYasha had woke up, as he had said the day before, he was going to leave soon as it rose. He showered and got dressed. InuYasha also gathered stuff that'd come in handy in case they found them.

The weather channel wasn't making his day any better, not that it was already. He glared at the weatherman,

"Today, it looks like the storm will come back even worse then it was yesterday folks. I recommend everyone to stay inside. More likely, they'll be tornado watch. Make sure-

InuYasha turned it off, "We need to get moving. I think it'll be easier to track them in the forest with this drizzle."

"Alright." said Miroku, following him out the door.

When they walked outside, the sight nearly took their breath away. Miroku looked around,

"The rain must've froze last night."

InuYasha got a sick feeling in his stomach. He hurried over to his car, unlocked the doors then got in. They were soon on the road, window rolled down. InuYasha was listening and sniffing intently. The best Miroku could do was look around with careful eyes, and search for any weak or strong aura. The sky rumbled, threatening to pour down raining once again. InuYasha growled,

"I'm not picking up their scent."

"Let's retrace their steps InuYasha." said Miroku.

He replied, "How can we retrace their steps? We weren't with them."

"No, but I know the way Sango comes home. There's only one way leading to our house." said Miroku.

InuYasha nodded, speeding up, "We have to hurry, it's going to pour down raining soon enough."

It took a couple of minutes to get on the right road but eventually they were there. InuYasha drove slowly, sniffing the clean, rain-scented air. Miroku was looking as well and frowned then he saw a familiar car on the side of the road,

"That's Sesshomaru's car."

InuYasha snorted, "_I know my mate is alive. _Keh!"

When he pulled over, they got out. InuYasha took in a breath,

"They're in there somewhere but their scents…it's going to be difficult to find them."

"Can you tell if they're alive or not?" asked Miroku, hugging his jacket to them.

He shook his head then looked at Sesshomaru's car,

"I wonder how long the bastard has been out here."

"By the look of his car," started Miroku, examining it, "it's been a couple of hours. If he hasn't found them by now, then it's going to take us just as long."

InuYasha snorted, starting into the forest, "Them? More like just Kita. That's all he's worrying about right now."

Miroku didn't respond and he glanced at him. He looked tired, determined and worried. InuYasha sighed quietly then focused on the scents. They were all faint. He, for just a moment, concentrated on Kagome's scent. It was washed up from the rain but still there. She smelt of roses and jasmines.

InuYasha wished, badly, to hold her in his arms and then he caught a trace of blood. He stopped dead in his tracks. Miroku looked at him,

"What's wrong InuYasha?"

"I smell Kagome's blood." he replied, feeling like his lungs were being crushed.

Miroku looked around, "What could've happened?"

"I don't know but we have to hurry and find time. Now."

InuYasha took out his cell and dialed one number.

**With Sesshomaru**

He'd been searching for only two and a half hours. The first thing he noticed when he was going down the road that led to Miroku's house, was the disturbance in the dirt on the side of the road. Sesshomaru had pulled over, got out and immediately caught the scents of the three girls. He set out, looking for Kita. The rest of them, he was sure, could wait.

Sesshomaru followed every small trace of her scent and he was getting closer, finally. Kikyo, or should he think the one's she ordered to do her work, put them far into the forest. So that they couldn't find each other or society. He stopped at a tree, taking in a small breath. She was close, but not close enough.

Before he could continue, his cell began to ring. Sesshomaru sighed, causing a puff of white smoke as he took it out,

"InuYasha, if you're asking if I found Kagome yet, the answer is no."

"Why'd I ask you that?" he grumbled back. "Knowing your selfish ass for to long, I know you're looking for Kita and only her."

Sesshomaru started off again, "Kagome and Sango aren't my responsibility."

"And that aren't full blooded demons either!" he yelled back. "You and I both know that Kita won't die so easily from rain or cold."

His voice was as dull as ever, "She may but our pup may not."

There was silence. InuYasha growled,

"You better be lucky you have an excuse."

"If you're so anxious about finding the other two, I'll give you the directions to them. I passed their scents an hour ago." he replied.

He exclaimed, anger flaring, "An hour ago! You could've at least checked on them or something you son of a-

"Give me the directions." came Miroku's voice, who'd taken the phone from the outraged half demon.

Sesshomaru looked down one particular path, which he knew where his mate awaited,

"Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself nor will I turn around to hold your hand and guide you."

"I'm listening." he replied.

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised the monk didn't make a smart comment but proceeded into giving him the directions. By time he found Kita, he'd finish. Sesshomaru knelt before her. She was leaning against a tree, her arms wrapped around her stomach, soaked. He put his hand under her chin,

"Hoshi."

Kita didn't stir at first, until he repeated her name. She opened her eyes, grunting slightly at being woken from her sleep. Kita looked into his eyes,

"You came."

"Did you expect me to leave you out here?" he asked, taking off her jacket and putting it on her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up bridal style,

"No, but-

"Are you hurt?" he interrupted, starting back down the way he'd come.

Kita nodded, wondering why he wasn't angry at her, "Yeah. I'm fine. My stomach has been hurting though and it still is."

"I'm taking you to the hospital then." he replied.

She sighed, "You would've anyway Fluffy."

Kita smiled, hugging him. She yawned slightly, closing her eyes, deciding to sleep, glad that he wasn't he mad at her. Kita froze when she heard him whisper into her ear, his breath tickling her neck,

"If you think I'm not angry with you Kita, you don't know me to well. I'm going to take you to the hospital so they can see if everything's alright with you and the pup and then…."

Kita's eyes were wide, a shiver going through her. She glanced up at him to see his face was impassive as always, as if he hadn't even just threatened her. Kita let out a huff then took her arms from his neck, there's no getting sleep now. She thought,

"_Like I can. I'll probably wake up in heaven or something._"

Kita shook her head then crossed her arms.

**With InuYasha and Miroku**

They'd been walking for an hour now and the scents of both Sango and Kagome were close. Their walk continued on in silence until they saw Sesshomaru coming down the path with a pale Kita in his arms. InuYasha crossed his arms,

"At least you're alive and breathing."

"Are you two looking for Kagome and Sango?" she asked, who had been thinking about them throughout the walk.

InuYasha glared, "No, stupid. We're looking for Gretel and Hansel."

"It's Hansel and Gretel, dumb ass." retorted Kita, glaring back at him. "And you're looking for the wrong people. Seriously, Kinkyho as seriously screwed up your head"

He raised his voice, "You're not in the condition to be arguing with me!"

"I don't care what condition I'm in, I'll still kick your ass!" she yelled back before gasping.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Enough."

InuYasha looked at him and didn't say another word. He'd been around his brother long enough to tell when enough was enough. He was annoyed. Greatly. InuYasha knew exactly why and smirked when he passed by him,

"Have fun Kita."

She looked pass Sesshomaru's shoulder and glared at him with promising eyes. InuYasha snickered, flicking her off. Kita exclaimed,

"InuYasha! Just you wait!"

He blew her off, turning around then starting off down the path again. Miroku stopped him,

"This is where I turn to find Sango. I'll call or text you when I find her."

"Alright. I'll do the same." he replied, jumping off into the forest.

Miroku took off running as well, almost just as fast as InuYasha.

**Miroku**

After a good while, he stopped running and looked around, remembering every word that Sesshomaru told him. He took in a breath, feeling a weak aura nearby and he took off running again. Miroku found Sango lying by a tree, her arms in her shirt and shaking. He ran over to her,

"Sango!"

"Miroku?" she pulled her arms through her sleeves and sat up.

He kneeled beside her, "Are you okay? You look so pale."

"Well, it's out here." she replied.

Miroku took of his jacket and wrapped it around her then pulling her into his arms,

"I'm so glad you're alive."

"I thought you weren't for me." she replied, tears in her eyes.

Miroku shook his head, feeling her tears soaking his shirt,

"Of course I was coming for you. Last night, we couldn't because it was storming really bad and InuYasha couldn't find your scent. I'm sorry Sango."

She cried into his chest, "I thought I'd never get to see you again."

Miroku held her as she cried. After a while, she pulled back, looking into his eyes,

"I love you."

"I love you to Sango." he replied soothingly, kissing her forehead.

She hugged him again, "I don't think I am anymore."

"We can try again." he whispered to her, his voice cracking slightly.

Sango blinked back her tears, nodding. Miroku picked her up bridal style then started back down the trail,

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"My throat hurts and I have a bad headache but nothing else." she replied. "I'm worried about Kita and Kagome."

Miroku kissed the top of her head, "Kita is fine. InuYasha is looking for Kagome right now and I'm sure he's found her by now."

"Good." she said, relaxing against him, closing his eyes.

He took out his cell and dialed InuYasha, who meanwhile was having a fit…

**InuYasha**

He'd found Kagome. She was down a steep hill and had hit her head on a rock. Kagome's head had been bleeding really bad and it still was a little bit. There were a lot of bloody scratches on her. He kneeled beside her,

"Oh God. Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?"

She didn't stir, speak, move or anything. InuYasha leaned forehead, putting his head on her chest. Kagome was breathing but it was very faint. He was about to move her until his phone buzzed loudly. InuYasha took it out,

"Miroku, you found Sango?"

"Yeah. She's okay. I think she has a bit of a fever." replied Miroku, sounding better then he had when he had no idea where she was. "Did you find Kagome?"

". I found her." he replied. " fell down a hill, hit her head. She has a lot of bad cuts."

Miroku's voice became serious, "Whatever you do, don't move her. I'll be over there soon. Try keeping her warm, I'm going to call the ambulance."

"." he replied, clearing his throat before hanging up.

InuYasha took off his jacket then carefully wrapped it around her. He took her hand and rubbed it between his. InuYasha kissed it,

"Kagome, please give me a sign you're going to be okay."

She still didn't respond. He took her other hand, repeating what he had just done,

"I love you Kagome. Do you hear me? I love you."

Kagome whimpered, her hand squeezing his lightly, "InuYasha."

"Kagome, I'm here." he replied, leaning over her.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "My head."

"Sh. It's ok." he replied, kissing her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Miroku came running down the path, Sango still in his arms. He stopped beside him,

"There's help on the way."

Sango looked at the injured girl, "Kagome…."

There was the sound of sirens in the distance. InuYasha was suddenly filled with anger,

"Kikyo will pay for this."

**Hospital**

Kita had been quickly given a room and a doctor was sent in to check on her. The doctor sighed, looking at Sesshomaru and explaining,

"There's nothing severely wrong with her. Just a fever and maybe a strep throat."

"How's my baby?" asked Kita, concerned.

She smiled, "Fine, but I want you to stay home and rest. All this stress can lead to a premature birth of your child. I'm sure you and your husband do not want that."

Kita shook her head, "Of course not."

"Good." she nodded. "I want you to go home, take two Tylenol, eat and drink something warm and go to bed. No working for a while, okay?"

Kita frowned, "But-

"I'll see to it that your recommendations are followed." said Sesshomaru.

The woman nodded, "Then I guarantee you that she'll be fine."

"Thank you doctor." nodded Sesshomaru.

She nodded then left. Kita looked at Sesshomaru,

"I could've spoke for myself, you know."

"Don't start with me." he said rudely, taking his cell.

Kita's eyes widened at him, "Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru walked towards the door, talking to what must've been a servant or so,

"I want you to bring my _mate_ some clothing. We're coming home today."

He looked at Kita before walking out the hospital room. Kita clenched her teeth, growling,

"Jerk."

She looked towards the window when a loud thunder was heard, along with it came lightening. There was going to be a bad storm.

**Please Review! Some serious drama in the next chapter! Hope you liked this! Taa!**


	20. Knowing Something You Don't Part One

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to be updating WHB today instead because I have writer's block for ONF.

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twenty: Knowing Something You Don't Part One

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had heard InuYasha when he ground, vowing to get Kikyo back for what she did. She saw his eyes flash then took his hand weakly, kissing it. Suddenly, his face softened and he turned his attention back to Kagome. She spoke in a raspy voice,

"Please don't leave InuYasha."

"I'm not Kagome. I'll always be with you." he said, kissing her cheek.

Miroku announced, "They're here. We'll head back to where the car is and lead them here. Make sure Kagome stays awake."

He took off out the woods. InuYasha asked, looking into her drowsy eyes,

"Kagome, can you tell me what happened."

She nodded weakly, explaining everything she could. When Kagome got to the gun part, she starting crying. He caressed her cheek,

"Shh. It's ok. You don't have to say anymore."

"She's over here!" came Miroku's voice, rushing back into the clearing.

A man, one of the paramedic, ran over, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move back so we can get her onto the gurney."

InuYasha stepped out of his way, eyes on Kagome completely. The men came along with the stretcher, and carefully put Kagome onto it. They hauled her into the truck then got in themselves. InuYasha was about to follow until the man turned towards him,

"Family members only."

"Bastard. You better let me on." growled InuYasha. "I'm not trusting you alone with her."

The guy looked up, a grin playing on his face, "Well there's nothing you can do about it is there?"

"Why yo-

"I'm going to ask you one time to back away." came a calm, dark voice.

Miroku and InuYasha turned to see a man in a black cloak. He was pointing a gun directly at InuYasha, looking completely impassive. He growled,

"Who the hell do you think you are? Bat man?"

"I'm not the good guy in your care, Mr. Takahashi." he replied, putting his gun away. "Now, either you leave and follow the ambulance or you'll be held responsible for what happened to the three women."

InuYasha yelled, "What!?"

"You can't do that!" yelled Sango. "We'll deny it! He didn't do anything!"

The man grinned, "We can make things happen. Trust me."

InuYasha growled, his eyes flashing. Miroku took his arm,

"Come on InuYasha. There's nothing we can do."

"If I find any other injuries on her…-

"You'll what?" chuckled the ambulance. "_Call the police_?"

InuYasha growled as he closed the ambulance truck, the guy in the black cloak getting in with them. They drove off, the siren going off. Miroku sighed quietly,

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call them."

"Yah think?" he said roughly, pushing pass him and heading to the car.

Miroku sighed again. Sango touched his cheek,

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kagome will be ok."

He looked down at her, giving a smile. With that, he followed.

**Hospital**

A doctor took Sango and Miroku to a room so she could be checked. Leaving InuYasha pacing in the lobby until he saw Sesshomaru walked down the hall. He asked,

"How's Kita."

"She'll be fine." he replied.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "She'll be fine? Why did you say it like that. You make it seem like there's more she's going to be going through."

"You may see her while Kagome is in ER. I'll wait here." said Sesshomaru, ignoring what he said. "Fourth floor. Room 425."

InuYasha couldn't help but smirked as he waited for the elevator to stop at the fourth floor. He laughed,

"_Kita has gotten herself in a hell a lot of trouble. I knew her outgoing personality would get her into some shit later with Sesshomaru, maybe I should give him some ideas on how to punish her. Oh this is good._"

InuYasha couldn't help but think that. He knew Kita was strong and she'd pull through whatever injury or illness she had. He finally got to the fourth floor and he got to the room. InuYasha walked in and saw that she was half awake. He grinned again,

"What's up, Little sis? Did Sesshomaru bite your head off yet?"

"Go to Hell." she snipped.

InuYasha's grin grew wider, "Oh. You still want to be so mean to your older brother?"

"I'm only a year younger then you, stop treating me like I'm some little brat!" she yelled, sat up, glaring at him.

He shrugged, "For one, you're acting like a little brat and second…you height is just about the same size as a middle school kid."

"Why you!" yelled Kita, snatching off the bar of the bed and throwing it at his head.

InuYasha stepped aside and it zoomed past him, jabbing into the wall like a knife. He shook his head,

"Sesshomaru really should do something about your temper. You're going to kill someone one day."

"I don't care what kind of temper I have. I'm not changing for anyone. Including that jerk!" she yelled, eyes flashing for a second.

InuYasha's grin fell slightly and he sat in a nearby chair, "Kita, what happened after Kikyo put the fun to Kagome's head."

She looked at him, wondering how he find out most of the story, but sighed, looking down at her hands,

"Kikyo had the gun pointed at Sango and I. Kagome was begging her not to _shoot_ us. She was talking all this crap about it being easy to kill Kagome. Kikyo was pointing the gun at Kagome now and she was walking towards her. There was nothing we could do.

"We watched as Kagome shook, afraid. It was like…she was having a break down or something. The gun was at her forehead and then Kikyo said 'Embrace the feeling of being at the verge of death.'"

Tears were in Kita's eyes but she was refusing to let them fall. Her hand clenched into a fist as she continued,

"By that time, I was so angry. Everything was red and I felt myself slipping away. Then…then Kikyo said die and she pulled the trigger."

InuYasha listened intently, looking straight ahead as she told all of this. She continued,

"There was a click and Kikyo started laughing."

"There wasn't any bullets in the gun?" asked InuYasha, hadn't even thought of the possibility.

Kita shook her head, "No."

"Then what happened?" he asked.

She took in a breath, "Kagome passed out. It was to much for her. She was sure she was going to die but Kikyo said that shooting her in the head would be to easy. She wants Kagome to die from torture InuYasha. Before Sango or I could do anything to her. We were grabbed from behind. We heard Kikyo ordering them to tie us up and leave us there. That was the last thing I remember before waking up in the woods. I guess she changed her mind.

"How Kagome got hurt so badly. I don't know."

"She fell down a hill." he said quietly. "Hit her head."

Kita looked at him, "Will she be ok?"

"I don't know." he said, sighing. "It was a mistake calling the ambulance. I'm surprised Sesshomaru even brought you here."

She laid back in the hospital bed, "There's a woman I think he had tried to get in touch with so treat me at home but she isn't in Tokyo anymore. It's like…she went missing or something. At least that's all he told me on our way here."

"I bet Naraku had something to do with it." replied InuYasha.

Kita scoffed, "Him _and_ Kinkyho."

"What are they up to?" he growled quietly.

She shook her head, massaging her temples, "I don't know. What I _do_ know is that I need a vacation from all of this. Away from your crazy wife."

"She's not my wife anymore." said InuYasha.

Kita looked over at him, "She's still your wife until the divorce is final which takes a while."

"Whatever." he grumbled, standing up. "I'm going to check to see if Kagome is alright."

She nodded then asked, "Is Sango ok?"

"Yeah. She's probably sick th-

Kita frowned, "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her.

She replied quickly, "Sesshomaru. Go down. I think something might've happened to Kagome."

InuYasha was out before she could breathe another word. Almost knocking the girl that was coming in over. He didn't bother taking the elevator, he flew down the emergency stairs. Once to the hobby, he followed Kagome's scent down a hall. He saw a door open then hurried in. Inside stood Sesshomaru, pushing his bangs from his eyes.

Around him were about seven bodies. All of them were men, all unconscious. He rushed over to Kagome,

"What happened? Is she ok? What did they do to her?"

"I was a bit to late," he replied, holding up a shot, "they injected something into her head wound."

InuYasha growled, "What was it?"

"I do not know. It's an odorless herb. I wasn't able to see it." he replied.

He glared, "Well thanks for nothing."

Sesshomaru walked over to a cupboard, taking out a small packet then he walked over to the sink. He turned the water on, washing his hands, drying them off then taking a looped needle out of the packet. InuYasha had been looking at him all this time,

"What are you doing?"

"If these doctors aren't trustworthy, then I'm going to have to do stuff myself." he replied, grabbing a thread then walking over to Kagome.

InuYasha stepped back, watching as he stitched the cut on her head. Once Sesshomaru was done, he cut the end of the string with his claw then tossed the rest of the stuff in the trash,

"She's got a fever. Take her back to your place, give her Tylenol and she should be fine. I'll send someone over to do a further examination."

"What the-

"Don't question me. Unless you want the girl to die, do what I say." he replied, walking towards the door.

One of the men were started to wake until Sesshomaru stepped on his head to get out of the room, making him fall back unconscious. InuYasha just looked towards the entrance, confused,

"_I don't get him sometimes._"

He picked Kagome up bridal style then decided to head straight home, meeting Miroku and Sango in the lobby. He stopped and asked,

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. She's just going to be sick for a while." nodded Miroku.

InuYasha nodded, "Good. Well, I'm heading home, Kagome probably won't be up for a while."

"Alright. See you." said Sango.

They went their separate ways.

**Room 425**

When Sesshomaru arrived back, Kita had just finished putting on her clothing that a servant had brought. She put on her shoes as he waited by the door. Kita stood, looking at him,

"Why are you staring at me? Thinking of the best way to kill me for leaving the office?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, impassive as always before turning and walking out the door. She growled, grabbing his jacket that he'd given her then storming out after him,

"Don't ignore me Sesshomaru. Say something!"

"I don't have to say anything to you." he replied, dully.

She glared, "What exactly do you mean by that!?"

"I mean exactly what I say." he replied, monotone.

Kita stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks,

"Why are you acting that way towards me!?"

"I'm not arguing with you here." he said.

She fumed, "Why? Because you'll get _embarrassed_!?"

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, which seemed annoyed, before taking her arm and leading her to the elevator. She tried yanking out of his grasp but it was unsuccessful. The elevator came soon as he pressed the button as if he had some kind of summoning power. The people on the elevator looked like they were staring but one look at Sesshomaru sent them all running out of it.

When the elevator door closed, he had Kita against the wall, glaring into her eyes,

"I am not discussing this with you in this hospital because for all I know you'll end up staying here."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Ohhh. What'cha gonna do? Beat me half to death? Look, Sesshomaru, I'm not like the rest of these humans. I'm NOT afraid of you!"

"You think you know me so well." he replied. "Well you don't Kita."

Kita looked into his eyes, "You don't know what I know."

The elevator made the loud ding, he glanced back, seeing it had stopped at Floor 2. The door opened and an elderly man stood there, about to enter. He then stopped, looking at Sesshomaru. His eyes flashed red and he said in a deadly voice, growling,

"**Leave.**"

The man paled, dropping his cane then limped away screaming,

"Nurse! Nurse! Please! Help me! There's a fallen angel in the elevator! I told you they were real! DEMONS!"

The elevator closed slowly and he turned back to look at her, the red fading from his eyes,

"I don't want to hear anything from you until we get back to the house."

"You can't tell me what to-

Sesshomaru growled, eyes flashing again, "Don't mess with me Kita."

She closed her mouth then pushed him away, crossing her arm, growling to herself. Kita couldn't help but think,

"_Maybe me pissing him off even more wasn't a good idea…..but he's still a fucking jerk. I'm not going to lose so easily._"

Within seconds-how? Kita didn't know how-they were in the lobby and she was being dragged out the hospital by the wrist. She kept up with his stiff pace the best she could. They walked out into the cold weather, stopping at the car. Sesshomaru stopped, letting go of her to unlock the car door.

He opened the passenger door, pointing for her to get in. Kita rolled her eyes, getting in then wincing slightly when he slammed the door. She turned, seeing the cracks in the window,

"_Stay to face the music…or scream rape. Which one…._"

She winced again when he got into the car, slamming the door again. Sesshomaru jabbed the key into the ignition then said, stunning, in a straining calm voice,

"Put your seat belt on."

Kita put it on, tightening it around her waist. She gasped slightly when he stepped on the gas, leaving the hospital parking lot. Kita glanced over at him, seeing that his face was slightly red as he stared narrowly at the road in front of him. She didn't know what to do in this situation. Kita hesitated then crossed her arms and did something she didn't expect,

"Keh!"

**Please review! I hope you guys liked this episod- damn chapter! I'm getting that all mixed up now! **

**I'd like to say: R.I.P Michael J. Jackson! Everyone will miss you so much! I'll pray that you've found happiness with the Lord! J **


	21. Knowing Something You Don't Part Two

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Guys! I'm so sorry. I just got my laptop back. I'm finally able to update this story! Therefore, I have all my characters and the offer is now CLOSED.

When I finish WHB and ONF B2...I'll be taking a break. The next story won't be up until Christmas break, going into January. Sorry but I just need time to plan things out. Enjoy the rest of this story while you guys still can!

Also! I've made a decision. I'm not doing Gender Wars. I just think I should make something like that into my own story. I'll be posting my own version of Gender Wars on fiction press. Besides…I got more characters for If Loving You Is Wrong then Gender Wars. So yeah. I'm not doing GW. I'm sorry guys.

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twenty-One: Knowing Something You Don't P2

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive back home felt like forever. Kita was counting every single car that passed by her window, trying to get her mind off of the situation. She had begun to get a migraine. Kita sighed when they pulled up to their home. Sesshomaru nearly kicked his door off when he got out, slamming it then walking to her side, opening it.

Kita got out, closing the door herself then following him inside. Sesshomaru walked in behind her. He closed the door and locked it. Kita walked into the kitchen, sighing, rubbing her temples. He was right behind her,

"Now that we here, you don't want to start yelling."

It wasn't a question. She took out two Mortion,

"I'm not in the mood Sesshomaru. Seriously. I get the point. You're angry over nothing. Go hug a tree or something."

"Mad for nothing?" His words left his lips like acid. "You left the office and got into the truck of a car. Do you realize you could've suffocated?"

She took the pills, getting a glass of water then drinking it. Once she was finished she walked out of the kitchen, not responding. Sesshomaru followed her,

"Answer me."

"I don't have to do anything!" she yelled, turning and glaring into his cold amber eyes. "None of this would've happened if you'd just paid attention to me! But no! You were to busy _working_ like always!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, "You're selfish. You left because I wasn't giving you attention. I give you enough attention when I'm not working."

"You're never not working! You make it seem like giving me attention is a duty or something!" she exclaimed. "And I am not selfish! I just wanted to get out and have fun or something. Be with Kagome and Sango! When we were in your office that day, I was talking to you. You weren't even paying any attention to me. Even when I said your name a hundred times!"

His eyes narrowed then he walked off, "I'm not about to argue with you Kita. Just know that you won't be living here until you have our pup."

"Damn it Sesshomaru!" yelled Kita, grabbing his arm and making him turn back towards her. "Just because I'm your mate, it doesn't give you the right to make me some kind of prisoner! I'm doing what I want, no matter what the hell you say."

Sesshomuar flipped his wrist and took hers, "You will. Rather you like it or not. I'm not going to let your stupidity kill our pup."

She looked at him for a long time. Kita yanked her wrist from his, tears burning her eyes,

"You think I'd do something to kill our pup?"

"From what you did today, yes." he replied, not a care in the world of her emotions. "You obviously will not think before you do so I will be the one to think for you."

Kita's eyes gathered with tears, a realization dawning on her. She looked into his eyes,

"You don't love me do you? You just want a heir or something. Ever since we became mates, you've never told me you loved me. Then I became pregnant and you have me on lock down. It's all making sense now."

Sesshomaru's eyes looking right into hers, looking as if he wasn't bothered by her tears,

"You're speaking nonsense."

"No." she said. "I think I'm perfectly clear."

Kita pushed past him then walked up the stairs. Sesshomaru continued standing the way he was. When he heard the sound of their bedroom door slamming, that was a confirmation of where he'd be sleeping. Sesshomaru let out a breath. He sat on the couch then looked ahead out the window in front of him, thinking…puzzled about what she said,

"_The things she thinks she knows but doesn't. The things I think I know but don't. Utter nonsense._"

He relaxed against the couch and sighed again. Closing his eyes to think further.

**A Week Later**

InuYasha had begun to get overly worried. He was concerned, worried, stressed, angry and aggravated. Kagome hadn't woken yet and he hadn't received word from anyone. Although, his mother or father called constantly. Apparently, he was the only one they could get in touch with.

That kind of worried him. That couldn't mean good for Sesshomaru and Kita. As for Miroku and Sango? What was their excuse? He huffed for what must've been the millionth time that day. InuYasha stood and walked down the hall and into his room. Kagome was now lying on her side, hair everywhere around her. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

InuYasha pushed her bangs from her face and kissed her forehead,

"Please wake up soon Kagome. You overall things is worrying me."

She only stirred slightly when he kissed her forehead but made no signs of waking up. InuYasha sighed. He put the covers over her again before leaving. InuYasha sat down on the couch, running his hand through his hair. He had a severe headache. After taking that moment to take a breath, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

A feminine voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Mother." started InuYasha.

She spoke before he could, "Oh InuYasha. Is everything alright? You sound worried."

"I just called to ask again, have you heard from anyone?" he asked.

She let out a breath, "I heard from Kita earlier."

"What's up?" replied InuYasha.

Izayoi shook her head, "Not good. She sounded depressed. Must've been something Sesshomaru did."

InuYasha sighed, "Great. Did she tell you what it was?"

"No. She _didn't want to worry me_." answered Izayoi.

He lied back onto the couch, huffing, "She's ruining everything."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. Your father and Sesshomaru are working hard on trying to figure out how this Naraku got control over the authorities."

InuYasha nodded, "Alright. I'm going to go. Tell Dad I'm taking another week off. Kagome hasn't waken yet."

"Do you think she may be in a coma?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I really hope not." he replied.

"Alright then. I'll call another day to check on you two. I love you InuYasha." Her voice was comforting and InuYasha couldn't help but relax.

He smiled, "I love you too Mother."

With that, he hung up and dropped the phone onto the floor. InuYasha rested his head onto the side of the couch, closing his eyes,

"_Maybe if I get some rest, I'll feel better._"

Soon as he got comfortable, he fell asleep.

**Elsewhere **

Sango lied in bed, the covers around her. She looked at the wall across the room, tried tears on her face. The past week had just been horrible. She was still sick with a high fever, with the words of the doctor repeating in her head. Sango let out a broken sob, she sniffed, burying her face into the pillow.

She heard the sound of the door creaking as it opened. Miroku asked in a concerned voice,

"Sango?"

"I'm fine, Miroku." She already knew what he was going to ask.

It'd been quiet between them. There was nothing he or she could say that'd make anything less painful. Miroku shook his head then walked over, he got onto the bed from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Sango, everything's going to be alright. We can try again."

She let out a sob, her body beginning to shake as her crying commenced. Miroku held her closer, his own heart ached. Sango turned so her face buried into his chest,

"Why did this have to happen Miroku? I was looking so forward to starting a family, finally, with you. But….but…."

He stroked her hair, "Maybe it just wasn't our time to start."

"This…this is all Kikyo's fault. I hate her!" She clenched her hands into a fist, her sobs worsening.

Miroku started, "Sango, please. Calm down. You're still really sick. I don't want you to be depressed like this."

"What!?" she yanked herself out of his arms, sitting up. "You don't want me to be depressed!? Miroku, we lost our child! Do you expect me to shrug something like that off!?"

He looked at her then shook his head, "No, but we have to move on Sango."

She shook her head, a broken sob leaving her again. Sango tried her best to sit up on her own. Miroku sat up, touching her shoulder,

"Sango?"

"Don't touch me! If you don't care, then fine Miroku. You just, just-

Miroku cut her off, "Sango-

"Just leave!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, standing and making her way to the bathroom, Miroku following.

Before he could grab her, the door slammed in his face and the door locked. Miroku heard her fall to the floor and her muffled sobs. He felt his own eyes sting as he slid to the floor, his back against the door,

"Sango, I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I love you."

She tried to calm her sobs, her reply was shaky, "I love you too."

"Then please, open the door." He said.

There was a pause and then the door unlocked. Miroku opened it, catching Sango in his arms when she hugged him. She sobbed into his shoulder. Miroku could no longer hold in his own tears and he cried along with her.

**In A Quiet, Dim Room**

Kita lied in bed, wide awake. She couldn't get any sleep no matter how hard she tried. For the whole week, she'd spent locked up in the room. The only time she'd unlocked it was to allow a maid to give her food before slamming the door in their face.

She really didn't want to be mean to anyone, but to much has happened. No thanks to her hormones. Kita had been crying also the whole week. She just felt like everything was falling apart, like her entire life was a lie. Sesshomaru hadn't come to check on her. He hadn't even been at the house mostly. The thought brought more tears to her eyes.

The only person that she'd talked to was Izayoi, remembering the conversation made her want to grab the phone and just call her. Cry her eyes out. Tell her to come over so she actually _had_ a shoulder to cry on. Someone to hold her. The sound of buzzing broke the silence.

Kita sighed, beginning to get a migraine. She grabbed her cell from the nightstand and answered,

"Dr. Kita Takahashi speaking."

"Good morning, Ms. Amori." Came an annoying, feminine voice.

Kita's lip went back over her sharp teeth, "For the last time, I'm married. My last name….you know what. It doesn't even matter anymore. It'll probably end up changing back anyway."

"Oh? What?" She sounded surprised and excited. "Are you have marriage issues? I can always just, you know-

Kita interrupted, "Finish that sentence and you're without a job and paralyzed in the hospital."

"Uh." There was a pause, as if she was thinking of risking her life and career. "Yeah. Um, this isn't the reason I called you Mrs. Takahashi."

She nodded, "You're smart Sasaki, very smart. Continue."

"A child, about eight, was dropped off here today. The woman that was with him, Eiko Nakano. She said that she has waited long enough for the confirmation of your husband. Apparently, Mr. Takahashi said that he'd get some things straight before allowing Mrs. Nakano to send Shippo to your brother-in-law, InuYasha."

Kita asked, "Is he there?"

"Yes. Shippo is here. He's been waiting for quite a while. You should come and get him. I tried reaching the office, but no one was in. Even your brother-in-law's friend wasn't. So I just had to contact you. If you don't want him, we'll have to send him to the orphanage." said Sasaki.

She shook her head, "No, that's fine. I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright, and one more thing. Mrs. Nakano is still here. Wanting you to sign some papers and some things to be given to you."

Kita nodded, "Alright. I'll be there soon. Goodbye."

She hung up then turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand. Kita pushed herself up then walked over to the closet. She grabbed something simple before going to take a shower. After about thirty minutes, she got out, dried and dressed. She brushed her teeth, hair before slipping on her shoes, grabbing her stuff and walking out the room.

Kita walked down the stairs and out the front door. Before she could take another step, a very buff man stopped her by getting in front of her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Who are you?"

"I have strict orders from Sesshomaru. You are not allowed to leave the house." he replied.

She looked at him, her expression slightly annoyed,

"If you're going to try and stop me. You're, most likely, not going to be the one winning."

The mans mouth opened and closed. She looked like she'd blow if he said the wrong thing. He gulped,

"At least, please allow me to come with you Mrs. Takahashi. If something happens to you-

"Nothing will happen to me but you can come with me. I'm afraid if I leave you here, they'll be blood in the carpet." she replied, walking past him and to her car.

The man asked, "Please, allow me to drive."

"Fine." she said, going over to the drivers side and getting in.

The guard got in the drivers side, asking her where to and then they were off.

**After A While**

They arrived and Kita got out,

"I'll be right back. This won't take me long."

"Alright, if you insist." he replied.

She closed the door then made her way inside and taking the elevator to her floor. There, in the waiting room, sat an eight year old boy. He had orange-red hair and bright, alas sad green eyes. His skin was nicely tanned. Beside him sat, who she assumed to be, Eiko Nakano. When she saw me, she stood,

"Finally, you arrived. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry to be so late." she said, looking at Shippo.

He asked, "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know, but I'm Kitahoshi. His wife." she replied. "I'm going to take you home with me, Sesshomaru should be back…whenever he feels like it."

Shippo looked at her then nodded, "Alright."

"Before you go," started Eiko, taking out a folder, "I'll need you to sign this and take the rest."

Kita signed whatever she had to and watched Eiko as she left. Not saying so much as a goodbye to Shippo. She frowned. Shippo asked,

"Do you have something to eat?"

Kita smiled, "We can stop and getting something to eat, how does that sound? A nice, big meal and some ice cream afterwards. Anything you want."

"Really?!" his eyes brightened.

She laughed and nodded, "Sure."

Shippo took her hand, leading her to the door, eager to eat. Kita laughed again, for the moment, forgetting about whatever had her down. That much would end soon as she got home.

**Please Review! **


	22. Now We're Getting Somewhere

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twenty-Two: Now We're Getting Somewhere

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating a huge meal at WacDonalds-that included ice cream-Kita decided to take Shippo to the mall for some clothing. Just to kill Sesshomaru's platinum card. Oh how she was enjoying herself. Once they were done, the bodyguard that had joined them, had to carry at least about eight bags back to the car. Finally, they were heading back to the house.

Shippo asked,

"Will Sesshomaru be home?"

"I got the feeling he will." she said, smiling.

He nodded, soon as they pulled up. Kita saw the truck in the driveway and nearly started cackling with laughter. The bodyguard raised an eyebrow at her,

"Are you okay, Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Perfect, but I don't think Mr. Takahashi is." she said, getting out.

The bodyguard grabbed all of the bags. Shippo walked ahead of them, wanting to see Sesshomaru. He hadn't seen him for quite some time. Soon as he stepped up to the door, it swung open to reveal a pale-faced, slightly red-eyed Sesshomaru. He saw Shippo then looked up to see Kita walked towards the door.

She saw the look of relief flash in his eyes. Kita couldn't stop herself from grinning as she led Shippo inside. The bodyguard stopped, looking at Sesshomaru. His relief was gone and he growled,

"You."

"Uh…Mr. Takahashi.." he stammered.

Kita walked out, "Come in, he's not going to hurt you."

The guard seemed hesitant but he pulled himself together and quickly slipped past the obvious outraged man. Sesshomaru slowly closed the door before turning around and following the three into the kitchen,

"Kita."

"Had fun today Shippo?" she asked, ignoring him.

He nodded, glancing at Sesshomaru. The guard bowed after setting all the bags down,

"Um, I think it's time I leave."

Before the guy could take a step back, Sesshomaru had him by the collar,

"You better pray that I don't get you put in jail."

"I did exactly what you instructed me. Sort of." he stammered back.

Sesshomaru snarled and before he could punch the man like he intended, a hand grabbed his fist. She made him release him,

"Knock it off Sesshomaru."

Shippo stepped past the couple and into the kitchen, climbing onto one of the stool's to watch the scene play out.

Soon as the man was released, he took his leave. Quickly. Sesshomaru then and there lost his temper,

"I told you not to leave this house!"

"And _I_ told you that I'd do what I want, no matter what you say!" she hissed back. "Do you seriously think I'm afraid of you, Sesshomaru."

He glared down at her, "You are really trying to get my pup killed, aren't you?"

"Your?" she said, her hands clenching into a tight fist.

Sesshomaru walked past her, but stopped to say in her ear,

"Yes, my."

Then the phone rung but it didn't in any way destroy the intense atmosphere. Sesshomaru walked over to the phone and picked it up,

"Takahashi residence."

Kita's eyes flashed, she grabbed the vase from the table that was right beside her. She raised it over her head.

"No, I will not be going to the meeting. My wife, she's in some sort of trauma. I won't be coming in for a while."

She yelled, "I'm not in any trauma you idiot!"

The vase flew from her hand as she threw it at him. Sesshomaru simply stepped aside, the vase smashing into the wall,

"Yes, it isn't anything _physical_, I assure you."

Kita growled loudly, rolling up her sleeve, "I'll show you physical."

His back was to her, completely ignoring whatever she said. Kita's scowl turned into a creepy grin,

"Alright, alright fine. Be that way, Sesshomaru!"

She stormed up the stairs and into their room. Kita slammed the door hard. There was a pause before the door opened again and she yelled,

"You're going to regret this you bastard! Just you wait!"

The door slammed again. Sesshomaru heard the sound of the wood cracking. He shook his head then looked back to see Shippo standing in the entrance of the kitchen with wide eyes. He sighed,

"_Great, just what I need._"

**With InuYasha: Nightfall**

The stress had taken it's toll on InuYasha and he continued to sleep. While he slept, Kagome had began to awake.

"_Where am I?_" She looked around the room to see nothing but darkness.

Kagome sat up, wincing at the pain she felt all over. She pulled herself off the bed then stumbled towards the door. Kagome opened the door, then noticing she was at InuYasha's place. She walked into the living room, wincing at every step. There on the couch laid InuYasha.

She walked over and fell to her knees beside the couch,

"InuYasha?"

He didn't budge. Kagome took his hand and tugged it. InuYasha's ears twitched. She repeated,

"InuYasha."

He began to wake opening his eyes, "Kagome?"

When he was finally awake, he saw her sitting beside him on the floor. InuYasha shot up,

"You're awake!"

She looked around before looking at him, "How long have I been out?"

"It's been about a week." he replied, helping her to sit beside him on the couch.

Kagome frowned then looked into his eyes, I'm sorry InuYasha."

"Do you know how worried I was Kagome?" he replied, sliding off the couch and in front of her.

Kagome looked down when he cupped her cheeks gently. He continued when she didn't say anything,

"You didn't tell me you were leaving. You just left! Then I find out you're missing."

"I'm sorry." her voice cracked. "I was just so embarrassed about what happened that I didn't want to face you…I didn't expect any of this to happen."

Kagome was trying her best not to cry. He sighed before pulling her into his arms,

"It's okay."

"I was so scared." she sobbed, hugging him back.

InuYasha ran his fingers through her hair,

"You're okay now. I won't let that happen to you again."

"I thought I was never going to see you again."

He tried to keep his hate and anger towards Kikyo hidden so that he could soothe her,

"She wouldn't of dared."

" held a gun to my head InuYasha! I think she would've!" Kagome pulled away, looking up at him with teary eyes. "Do you really think she wouldn't of done it?"

He pulled her back to his chest, "Kagome, calm down."

Kagome took in a deep breathe, shifting so she was sitting in his lap. When she was calm, she asked,

"Is Sango and Kita alright?" she asked in a worried voice.

InuYasha wiped away her tears, "They're fine."

She sighed, "I'm glad."

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked.

She looked him in the eyes, "I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"I thought you were never going to wake up."

Kagome looked at him, "I'm here."

InuYasha gave a small smile and even that was enough to make her heart melt. She leaned up to peck him on the cheek before resting her head on his chest. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, feeling her entire body relax as he did so. Kagome smiled, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. He looked down at her,

"You're still tired."

Kagome nodded.

"You should go back to bed then." replied InuYasha.

InuYasha smiled then kissed the top of her head. He picked her up bridal stle their went to his room, lying her on the bed. He lied beside her and she cuddled into his chest. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist,

"I love you."

"I love you too." she replied, intertwining her fingers with his, kissing his palm.

Within a couple of minute, they were both asleep.

**Elsewhere**

Izayoi walked into her husband's office room,

"InuTaisho, I'm very worried-"

"I'm doing the best I can but it's hard getting a hold on this when the authorities aren't on your side. Kikyo, and whoever is helping her, wouldn't strike again. Not so soon."

"You don't know that." she sighed.

InuTaisho took his wife's hand,

"Izayoi, I'll take care of it, okay?"

She nodded, relaxing as he kissed and patted her hand. Izayoi smiled before leaving the room. He leaned back in his seat, looking at the computer,

"_The only authority he can get no control of is the FBI and the only thing I can get them to do is investigate. If they found out what the police are doing, that's enough evidence for them to take care of the rest. Even then, I'm hesitant._"

InuTaisho sat there, thinking. He took the phone from the retriever,

"Worth a shot."

**Please Review. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update; school has started, enough said. Please forgive me for the short chappy.**


	23. Those Memories that Lead to Secrets

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I Don't Own InuYasha

**A/N: **Guys! I'm so sorry! Stuff has happened and I've become so lazy! I really am sorry! I'm going to finish this! With great plans ahead for it! Please, if you can find it within your hearts, please forgive me! Gomen-nasai!

And also, if you like my writing please check out the collaboration I'm having of InuYasha with my friend Sesshy-lover92. Our account name is Midnight Sesshy and the story we are doing is called, "When You Least Expect It".

It'll make me really happy if my most supportive reviewers (hopefully that's all of you) check it out! Please and thank you!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twenty-Three: Those Memories that Lead to Secrets

* * *

There was constant knocking at the front door and InuYasha huffed. He opened his eyes, sitting up. Kagome muttered,

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's at the door." He replied. "I'll be right back, you can go back to sle-

She grabbed his sleeve, eyes wide. InuYasha knew she didn't want to be along; grabbing her hand and led her with him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, following. Once he got to the door, he looked out the peep hole and frowned. InuYasha opened the door and there stood Sesshomaru with a younger boy. Kagome let go of him, seeing who it is,

"Oh. Hey Sesshomaru."

"Little brother, you remember Shippo." He said, gesturing toward the young boy.

InuYasha frowned, "Shippo? I haven't seen him in years. Why is he here?"

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

He stepped aside, letting them both in. Sesshomaru asked,

"Could you go fix Shippo something Kagome?"

"No, she doesn't even need to be up. What's going on Sesshomaru?" Said InuYasha.

Kagome waved her hand, "No, it's fine InuYasha. I only have a cold."

He huffed, nodding, knowing there was more than just that. Once they were out of sight, Sesshomaru began,

"Shippo's parents were killed."

"What?" He was shocked. "What? How?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "The details, I'll tell you later, he's been left in the Takahashi care since there's no other close relatives."

"Did you tell Mom and Dad?"

"No." He replied. "I'm going to leave him with you for now."

InuYasha frowned, "What for? That'd want him more since we're out the house. I know Mom wouldn't mind raising one more."

"I suppose you're right but it's a selfish thought." Replied Sesshomaru.

He glared, "Selfish? I think of it more as thoughtful than anything."

"You thought of it because you don't want to have to deal with him." Said Sesshomaru, standing. "I'll be leaving now. One more thing though, we'll be having a discussion at the office at noon."

InuYasha looked at the clock and glared, "It's eleven thirty now."

"Then I suppose you get ready." He said, leaving.

InuYasha growled, "Bastard."

"Everything alright?" Asked Kagome. "What did Sesshomaru want?"

He answered, "To drop Shippo off."

"Oh. He's your cousin?"

InuYasha nodded, standing and stretching. She smiled down at him, thinking of how cute he is,

"Will he be staying here?"

"Nope. Going to my parents house soon as I talk to my dad at the office."

Kagome repeated, "The office?"

"Yeah." He replied.

Shippo asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

InuYasha gave him the direction, he left then looked at Kagome. She walked over to him,

"I thought you were taking the day off."

"I was until Sesshomaru said something about a meeting. You can come with me." He said, walking over to her.

She sighed then shook her head, "No, it's fine. I have an idea."

"I don't want you going out." InuYasha said.

"I know. I'm going to call Sango, Kita and Izayoi and see if that'd come over. Everyone's been stressed since the accident, so it'd be good if they could relax and forget everything." She replied.

He grinned, "Good idea. You should call know, I'm going to go get dressed."

Kagome nodded. InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back then soon pulling away, smiling up at him,

"Go get dressed."

InuYasha left and she went into the kitchen, grabbing the phone. The first person she called was Kitahoshi.

**With Kita**

"Hello?" She answered her cell phone.

"_Hey Kita. What are you doing?"_

"Nothing, really. I'm severely bored. You?"

"_I was wondering if you'd like to come over. I'm going to invite Sango and Izayoi as well. We all need a break from everything, right?"_

"Yeah, you're right. I'm on my way. I'll stop and ask Sango. You just call Izayoi, alright?"

"_Alright. Be careful outside."_

"Don't worry about me, I'll be there soon. Later."

"_Bye."_

Kita hung up, got dressed and left. She left her phone behind, not wanting to deal with patients or Sesshomaru. Especially him. She grabbed her keys then left the house.

**With Sango**

The days seemed slow to Sango and Miroku; losing a child wasn't something people could easily get over. Miroku was getting ready for the meeting at the office; Sango sat on the couch, watching television. There was a knock at the door, Miroku made his way towards it. He opened the door and there was Kita,

"Oh. Hey Kita."

"Hey Miroku." Walking in. "How have you guys been holding up?"

Miroku looked at Sango; she looked at Kita,

"We're fine. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you'd like to go to InuYasha's hotel while the guys are at the meeting."

"No, I'm sorry." She replied, standing. "I'm not feeling well."

Kita sighed, "Sango, you can't stay like this. You have to move on."

"That's easy for you to say!" She yelled, looking at Kita's stomach before storming out the room.

Miroku sighed, "Wait here."

He followed Sango into the room, closing the door behind him. Sango was on the bed, face down in the pillow. He walked over, sitting on the bed,

"I think you should go, Say. I'd rather you be with them than stay here alone."

"I don't want to Miroku." She replied, sniffing.

He put his hand on his back, "Sango, someday, we'll go threw this again but I'll protective you better. We'll have a family. I know we will."

Sango pulled her face from her pillow and looked up at him. She asked,

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, but I want you to be happy before we start trying." He replied, running his fingers through her hair.

Sango nodded, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him. Miroku hugged her back, relaxing when she did. She whispered into his neck,

"I love you."

"I love you as well. So much." He replied.

She pulled away, smiling softly. Miroku smiled as well, pecking her on the lips,

"So will you go?"

"Yeah." Sango nodded.

He wiped the tears from her face, "Good. When the meetings done, I'll come over."

"Alright." Sango said, kissing him one last time before getting up, grabbing some clothes then going into the bathroom the change.

Miroku smiled then go up and left the room. Kita asked,

"Will she come?"

"Yeah. Just give her a minute to get better." He said.

Kita stopped him before he left the room, "Miroku, are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah." He said. "Thanks."

She nodded and let him out, closing the door behind him. After a couple of minutes, Sango came out. She looked at Kita and took in a breath,

"I'm sorry about before Kita."

"It's alright. Remember, people blowing up at me is apart of my job tolerances." She replied, smiling. "Let's go."

Sango nodded and they left.

**Hotel**

"Look's like you beat me here Izayoi." Kita laughed as they came in.

She smiled, walking over and hugging her, "I sure did. How have you been?"

"When Sesshomaru's not in hearing range, great!" Answered Kita.

Izayoi shook her head then hugged Sango, "And you?"

"Surviving the day." She answered, smiling.

Kagome came from the kitchen, "Hey guys. Come have a seat on the couch."

Everyone did as suggested, seeing Shippo on the floor. Sango asked,

"Who's this?"

"This is Shippo. Cousin of Sesshomaru and InuYasha." Answered Izayoi.

Kita whispered in here ear, "Something happened to his parents but don't mention it around him."

Sango nodded. Kagome plopped down on the floor beside Shippo while the other sat on the floor,

"So. Kita, how has things been with you and Sesshomaru?"

"The same as it was when we left the hospital. He think he knows everything and it starting to irritate me." She answered.

Sango asked, "When are you two going stop arguing?"

"Hm. If he apologizes for his _stupidity_." She replied. "But we all know that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shippo just sat back and watched them. Izayoi asked,

"Since Sesshomaru isn't standing over your shoulder, can we know how you two met?"

"I've always wondered how you two ended up together." Said Sango, glad to get her mind off her depression for a while.

Kita crossed her arms, "I told him I'd never tell anyway but now I really don't care. We met in high school."

"Everyone knows that's." Said Kagome. "The thing that was scary is when he picked you up from school the first day back to school from Winter Break."

Sango nodded, "That was a huge shocker. He pulled you towards him by the waist and kissed you. On the lips!"

"I can still remember all the girl's reaction. Sango and I were like having a mental breakdown from the overwhelming sight." Said Kagome, nodding at what she had said.

Izayoi asked, "How long had you two been dating."

"Well the first day we talked was, hm, September 15th. That was a very strange, interesting day. We stared dating in October and it got to the point where he didn't care we were in public after New Years." She answered.

Kagome thought about it then gasped, "That's like four months. Without arguing or anything?"

"There was the argument we had about his ex-girlfriend, he never wants to talk about her or tell me anything about her." She said.

Sango nodded, "There was the fight at school, during lunch but we missed it. We had eaten our lunch that day and went to the library like usual. All I know is that he was really angry."

"I was out for a week, so I couldn't of seen him angry." Pouted Kita. "All I knew was that when I got back, she was gone."

Izayoi asked, "So how exactly did you meet him? I remembering when he came home that day, he looked amused."

"I'm sure he did." She said, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "I was following him-

Sango laughed, "I remember your nickname in high school. Sesshomaru's Little Stalker. Kitahoshi Amori, unit SLT."

Kagome laughed, she glared then rolled her eyes,

"Anyway. I was following him, I was wondering why he wasn't heading home so I followed. Usually I follow by bike because then I didn't live that far away from him. Here I thought he never noticed me following him…."

**.Flashback.**

_The sky was gray, a storm rolling in. _

"_It's still amazing he never notices me." Thought Kita as she waited for him to go pass the corner to run behind a tree. _

_The person she was following continued to walk but after a while of following, he stopped. She concealed herself more but knew her cover was blown when he turned at looked at the tree she was behind,_

"_I know you're there."_

_She grinned then stepped out, "Duh. I know you know I'm here."_

"_Do you know who I am?" He asked, giving her a dark look._

_She said smugly, "In fact I do. You're Sesshomaru Takahashi, eighteen years old, rich parents and plans on taking part of your father's company once you graduate. Oh, and I also know you're wearing blue boxers and the moment."_

_There was an awkward silence but he then spoke, not affected by what she'd said,_

"_Continue to follow me and there will be a restraining order."_

_She laughed, "Good luck with that."_

_Sesshomaru stared at her for a long time before walking away. Kita skipped after him,_

"_So where yah going?"_

_He replied, "That's none of your business."_

"_Everything that happens involving you is my business."_

"_You're beginning to annoy me."_

"_I know." Kita smiled._

_Sesshomaru looked over at her, "Don't you have something to do?"_

"_I'm already doing it."_

_He glared, looking ahead, doing his best to ignore her. That failed when she said something that bugged him, _

"_I've been trying to pull of your personality, but I always end up laughing."_

_She mimicked his agitated expression. He replied,_

"_You're a hyper brat. There's never going to be anything 'in common' between me and a human."_

_She smirked, "A human you say?"_

"_Yes…" Said Sesshomaru, stopping and turning towards her. "A human…."_

_Kita laughed, "I'm sorry, but I'm not a human, Sesshomaru. Is your nose broken?"_

_He frowned, leaning forward and sniffing her scent. Sesshomaru leaned back,_

"_Don't mess with me. You smell like a human."_

_She grinned, "But I'm not doing anything."_

"_What are you then?"_

_Kita shrugged, as if she didn't know, "I'd have to be a bit serious for you to find out. Piss me off and I might kill you."_

"_As if you could lie a hand on m- _

_Before he could finish his sentence, Kita smacked him on the back; Sesshomaru growled. She laughed to herself before asking,_

"_You were saying?"_

"_I wasn't fini…." He sighed, trailing off then began to his destination again._

_Kita asked, "Are you reflexes dimming?"_

_She shrugged, following. There was a short silence before she asked another question, _

"_Am I pissing you off?"_

_He ignored her. She poked him,_

"_Sesshomaruuuu?"_

_He still ignored her._

"_Wha-_

_Kita was cut off when he swiftly turned around grabbing her wrist, her instincts kicked in and she turned her wrist, flipping him onto the ground. Sesshomaru was semi-shocked then he looked up at Kita, smirking before sitting up. She raised an eyebrow,_

"_What are you smiling about?"_

"_A cat-demon. No wonder I was getting so irritated from just being around you."_

"_Was that an insult?" She asked._

_Sesshomaru stood, dusting himself off. He looked at her before walking away,_

"_Do me a favor and go away. Feline."_

"_What was that?" She said, following, cracking her knuckles. "You touching me was one thing, but insulting me is just going to piss me off."_

_He snorted, "As expected from a female."_

_Kita stopped walking, he continued, grinning slightly. That is until something hard connected with his head. He turned around, growling. She was smiling, tossing and catching a rock,_

"_Anything else you need to say?"_

"_Throw something at me one more--"_

_Kita threw the work but easily caught it right at his face. She raised an eye; Sesshomaru crushed the rock in his hand. _

"_Ooh. I'm so scared."_

_He sighed, dropping the broken rock then began rubbing his temples. She walked over to him_

"_Now that you're done with your rock-torturing corny ninja moves, can you answer my question? Where yah going?"_

"_Unbelievable."_

"_What?" She asked. "Surprised you broke a rock?"_

_Sesshomaru didn't reply. Kita walked in front of him,_

"_Cat got your tongue?"_

_Sesshomaru glared, hearing the pun in her words. He huffed then asked,_

"_If I tell you where I'm going, will you leave me alone?"_

"_Maybeeee." Replied Kita._

_He crossed his arms, "School has ended for the day. Wouldn't you think I'm heading home?"_

"_But," She looked confused, "your house is in the opposite direction._

_Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine. I'm going to the cliff."_

"_The cliff? Oh! Your thinking place! Duh! I should've knew that." She walked ahead._

_He shook his head, defeated, "_I waste my breathe. There's no getting rid of her._"_

_Kita got to the top of the cliff, the wind was higher on the cliff, she smiled,_

"_You sure come up here often. I see why you love it."_

_Sesshomaru looked at her, "You would know." _

_She laughed, "Yep! So…what happened to that girl that use to be with you?"_

"_What girl?"_

"_You know, Kagura Yamui, love raven hair and red eyes. Lives down the street-_

"_Silence." He hissed._

_She leaned her head sideways, "Silence what?"_

"_Your speaking." _

_Kita raised an eyebrow, "Ok, well just say shut up."_

_Sesshomaru clenched his hands into a fist. She noticed,_

"_Did something happen?"_

_He didn't reply._

"_I heard she moved away. And I also heard there was a fight, but of course, I missed it due to a bad cold. No one will tell me what happened. Anyway, what was she to you anyway? A cousin?"_

"_Who she was to me is none of your business." Sesshomaru retorted, the window blowing, making his hair blow wildly. "Who do you think you are stalking me, assaulting me and asking these questions like we're best friends?"_

_Her face was calm, "First off, it's not stalking. It's investigating. Second, you asked for it and third...they're questions. If she's so important, you should just say so instead of walking around sulking waiting for someone to ask you what's wrong."_

_They looked at each in silence. Sesshomaru jaw clenched, _

"_She was my girlfriend."_

_She was quick to reply, eye twitching, "Girlfriend!? I'll kill her!"_

_Sesshomaru ended up in front of her, "Are you threatening her?"_

"_Hell yeah!" She glared, thinking about it._

_He glared back, "Stalk her, or do anything to her…I won't hesitate too…."_

"_You don't scare me Sesshomaru." _

_Sesshomaru let go and walked away, not looking back. Kita watched him walk away,_

"He must've been deeply in love with her. Still, I wonder what happened."

_Kita's thoughts were cut off when she heard a loud cracking from around her. Before she could react, the edge of the cliff gave way and she went down with the rubble. Kita was able to grab the edge of the cliff with one hand. She cursed loudly to herself._

_She lifted her other hand and began to pull herself up._

_Once she was up, she saw Sesshomaru , he looked slightly pale, she grinned,_

"_Don't tell me you were worried."_

_He growled, grabbing Kita by the shoulder, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_I don't know, I think I ran into the wall to many times." _

_He continued to glare, "Falling off a cliff and dying isn't a laughing matter!"_

_Kita looked confused, "How else am I suppose to react? Ooh. I get it."_

_She put up an act and leaned against his chest, fake sobbing._

"_Oh Sesshomaru! I was so scared! I thought I'd never see you again."_

_He was not laughing; Sesshomaru pushed Kita back. She thought fast, leaning backwards about to "fall off the cliff",_

"_Whoaa!" _

_Sesshomaru cursed, grabbing her forward by the shirt and pulling her forward. He shook his head, _

"_You're insane. If you want to kill yourself, go right ahead."_

_Kita followed him, laughing, "You should've seen your face; that was a Kodak moment!"_

"_Grow up." He said threw clenched teeth._

_She rolled her eyes, "So do you. You're always walking around trying to scare people. I bet you've never had fun in your life."_

"_I have." He replied, then asking. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Doing what?"_

"_Stalking me? What is it that you want? Money? Sex?" Asked Sesshomaru._

_She tapped her chin, "Maybe the sex. Just kidding, just kidding!"_

"_Wouldn't be surprised if it was."_

_Kita asked, "What's that suppose to me?"_

"_That's what every other girl in this school bothers me for. First it's a date then the next day-_

_Her gasp cut her off, "I had no idea you were a manwhore!"_

"_Can you ever take a conversation seriously?" Kita put her hand under her chin, in the "thinking pose"._

_Sesshomaru was getting fed up with her behavior, "What is it that you want? Answer my question or go away."_

_She shrugged, "Since I moved here, I've found you very interesting. Everyone else in this school....they're boring. The girls squeal over clothes, shopping and boys. Boys think about what they're gonna do with their women or brag about sports. Then there's you. You don't say anything."_

"_That makes me interesting?" He asked, crossing his arms._

_Kita nodded, "Yep! You think everything obviously. Your personality always seems forced and I find out now that I'm right. When you're alone with someone you are comfortable with...you show your true self."_

"_Trust me. I am not comfortable being alone with you."_

_She asked, "Is it that or the fact that you can't scare me off like everyone else?"_

"_Is that so?" Asked Sesshomaru._

_Kita nodded, "That's so, so."_

"_You're short." He said, grabbing her by the chin._

"_Now that's just plain harsh."_

"_Is it _just the fact_ I'm an interesting person or more of that you have a crush on me."_

_She stammered, "P. psh! Right. That's _so_ it."_

"_It is, isn't it?" He smirked._

_Kita blushed, thinking, "_Damn it! I can't think of any combats. This isn't fair! He's taking advantage of his good looks._"_

"_Don't have anything to say now?"_

_She coughed, pushing his hand away and starting to leave, "Ha ha. Something like that. It's getting late I better go home."_

_Sesshomaru grabbed her by the back of her collar._

"_Not so fast. You annoyed the hell out of me, so it's _my_ turn."_

_Kita's eyes widened but she looked elsewhere, "Seriously. My curfew is like in five minutes."_

"_It's 4:30." He replied._

"_How would you know that…." Kita trailed off as he took her wrist and showed her, her watch. "Ha, ha! My parents are really strict."_

_He shook his head, "No, they're not. They're actually really laid back people."_

"_Say what?" _

_Sesshomaru grinned, "You didn't think I was going to let you be around my soon-to-be mate not knowing what your business was following me."_

"_Whatever." She frowned. "You don't even know my names."_

_He laughed, which was deep and creep but also very sexy. Kita's eyes widened._

"_You're Kitahoshi Amori, fifteen. Lives a couple blocks from me. You're an A student which is quite surprised since you act so stupid."_

_Her eyes were the size and plates._

_Sesshomaru walked around her, "To make it scarier for you, I even know your _time of the month_."_

_Her mouth fell open in shock. _

"_Should I continue or would you like to go home and do your usual? Drink at least five cups of coffee and start dancing randomly."_

_She swirled around, "And you call ME the stalker!? You're seriously starting to creep me out!"_

"_Creep you out? How so?"_

"_You know what you're doing!"_

"_What am I doing?"_

"_THAT!"_

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Speaking?"_

"_Stop screwing with me!" _

"_Oh but I thought you were interested in doing that with me."_

_Kita growled. The smugness in his voice didn't change,_

"_Am I annoying you?"_

_She got in her fighting position, "Walk away now and I won't kill you."_

"_I'm terrified. I'm going to get mauled by the world's smallest midget."_

_Kita eyes were complete slits now, "Are you picking on my height!?"_

"_Take your best shot, wench." He said._

_She started throwing punches blindly, but he dodged every single one. Kita stopped, looked down the grinned. She kicked him hard in the shin. Sesshomaru growled, cursing then rubbing his knee. She grabbed him by the hair then pulled him eye-level,_

"_Anything else to say?"_

_He glared. Kita grinned. Sesshomaru pulled her hands from his hair then stood completely upward,_

"_You are different from a lot of girls I know."_

"_Manwhore." She said, frowning._

_Sesshomaru replied, "I am not a manwhore."_

"_Whatever you say."_

_He shook his head, turning and beginning to walk away. The sky was beginning to rumble. A storm was coming. Sesshomaru stopped for a second, looking up,_

"_Tomorrow. Do not speak of this to anyone or speak to me."_

"_What? Don't want your reputation ruined? I thought someone like you wouldn't care what others thought."_

"_No, but those people may have parents that are linked to my father's company. So I don't want to drop down to your standard." He replied._

_Kita looked down, "Well fine."_

_Sesshomaru glanced back at her before walking off again. What he said next surprised her,_

"_Meet me here tomorrow. After school."_

_Kita watched him leave in shock, but after a minute, she couldn't help but blush and smile._

_**.End. Flashback.**_

"So _that's _what you meant by falling. That was a very minor detail of the entire thing."

Kita shrugged, "Well that was where I was going to start."

"Oh." They all said.

Sango asked, "When did he first kiss you?"

"New Years Night. On the count down." She said, reminiscing. "We were arguing. I wanted to know why Kagura was so important to him and why it was such a touchy subject. You'd think after three months, he'd spill but no. He's stubborn."

Izayoi squealed, hugging her around the neck, "That's so romantic! Was it on 1?"

"Yeah but by coincidence, I think." She shrugged.

Izayoi smiled, pulling back, "He takes after his father."

"If I think about it, he does, but it's rare he acts that way towards me now. Ever since we mated, he's been acting weird towards me."

Kagome wondered, "I wonder why."

"Who knows?"

Sango asked, "How did you and InuTaisho meet Izayoi?"

"It was a party. Long story and quite embarrassing for me to tell." She said, smiling.

Before they could beckon her to tell, there was a knock at the door. Kagome glanced at the clock and noticed an hour passed. Izayoi got up, going over the door and looking through the hole. She opened it and the guys came in. Kita frowned, looking away.

Sesshomaru didn't look happy,

"Kita, I told you to stay home."

"Well I told you that I'm not going to stay locked up in there like a prisoner." She retorted.

He frowned, "Let's go."

Kita huffed; Kagome and Izayoi helped her up. Miroku asked,

"Sango. Ready?"

"Yeah." She replied, standing.

Kagome smiled, "Alright. Talk to you guys later. Hope this was somewhat entertaining."

"It was." Said Izayoi and Sango.

Miroku smiled, seeing Sango look happy. The couples left, including InuTaisho and Izayoi. When they were gone, Inuyasha plopped down the couch with her,

"What did you guys talk about?"

"I don't know if Kita would want me to tell anyone else." She replied. "It's how she and Sesshomaru met. Kind of surprising he acted that way towards her."

InuYasha was up in his seat, "Tell me!"

"She did say she didn't care." Kagome said, then smiling. "Ok!"

**. Meanwhile .**

The car ride home for Sesshomaru and Kita was quiet. Suffocating and uncomfortable. Neither of them were going to break the silence, shows how much of a perfect match they were.

**. At Night .**

Sesshomaru was lying on the couch thinking. He was getting tired of the silence in the house and Kita's attitude. The house was silent. Sesshomaru sighed, getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs. He opened the door; Kita was fast asleep.

There was paperwork all over the bed and her laptop. He shook his head, walking in,

"_Stubborn woman_."

Sesshomaru walked over to her, putting all the papers on her nightstand, pulling the covers on her then kissing her forehead. Kita sigh, relaxing, subconsciously smelling her mate near. He looked down at her then at her computer when it softly chimed.

He leaned over her and at the computer. The email was named: Operation; Investigation KY. Sesshomaru frowned, clicking on the email.

_Dear Mrs. Takashashi,_

_My weekly investigation on Kagura Yaui is complete. Please call me for more information._

_Hiro Yamaguhi_

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. He looked down at his wife and began shaking her shoulders,

"Kita."

"Mm." She yawned, shaking his arm off.

Sesshomaru shook her more, "Kita, wake up."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

He glared down at her, "Mind telling me what this email on Kagura is?"

Kita looked at her computer then sat up, closing it. The room was dark now. Sesshomaru turned on the lamp on the nightstand, his glare solid on his face,

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Who gave you the right to look threw my emails!?" She yelled, not looking at him, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. "And why does it matter?"

Sesshomaru growled, "Hoshi."

She hadn't heard him call her that in a while.

Kita frowned then looked up at him, "Kagura's in Tokyo."

"What?" He said, standing up straight.

She glared, "What does it matter?"

"What is the email about? What operation?"

Kita huffed, "That day you first talked to me, I hired a stalker to keep tabs on Kagura."

"What for?" His voice was cold now.

She shrugged, "It shouldn't matter to…where are you going?"

"Kita, I'm getting tired of your childish acts." He said, storming towards the door.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Sesshomaru walked out the bedroom, slamming the door (hard) behind him.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled.

When he didn't return, she huffed. Kita shrugged,

"Like I care he's pissed off."

She turned off the light then lied down, trying to return to sleep but something was nagging for her to staying awake. So, she did and in the morning she'd find soon enough.

**Please Review! Thanks for reading. Sorry again you guys. I made this extra long and hope you enjoyed it! :D **

**Later!**


	24. The Decisions

DarkShadow At Midnight

I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twenty-Four: Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

**Five Months Later**

Kagome lied awake, in InuYasha's arms. It was barely dawn outside but a strange dream had woken her up. She sighed, lying her head on InuYasha's chest; she could hear his heartbeat steadily thumping and his soft breath on her neck.

Kagome smiled, there was no other place she'd rather be. She looked up at him, she pushed his bangs from his face and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her closer to him. Kagome relaxed, feeling like he'd soon make all her problems go away, but it was as if he'd already done that to be honest. For these past five months, Kagome had been terrified to so much as step off of the bed without InuYasha nearby, and with good reason. After all the insanity that'd happened, who wouldn't be a bit messed up, but it wasn't like that anymore. Kagome felt like things were back to normal. At least it was for them.

There was still a lot of tension due to the crap that Kikyo had caused. Sango and Miroku losing the baby that would have been their first. However, they were doing _a lot_ better now.

Plus, Kita finding out she was pregnant, and then the big argument between her and Sesshomaru. The air still felt icy cold between them, but it didn't seem as bad as it used to be. Kagome often caught Kita looking at Sesshomaru strange. Like she suspected him of something, but all he ever did was work. Plus, Kagome could never see Sesshomaru doing something that'd cause the type of drama he wouldn't be able to handle.

She gave a slight shrug, and allowed herself to relax. Kagome yawned, and let sleep come over her once again.

**With Kita**

Something was keeping Kita awake and it was driving her insane. It'd been this way for five months. Whenever Sesshomaru stayed out later than usual, or whenever she caught a scent that smelt remotely floral. Guilt would often come over her when she let herself think he'd do something as low as cheat, because this was Seshomaru. He'd never betray her, but after he found out about Kagura, she hadn't been able to sleep. Kita did not know a lot about the relationship Sesshomaru had with her, but she knew that it'd been pretty serious. Close enough to love for him, and that worried her. Kita knew that Sesshomaru loved her, though, eve if he didn't say it often. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and it was as important as making sure no one else ever hurt her. Kita could relax a little with these thoughts, but the nagging thought wouldn't go away completely.

She laid on her back; barely noticeable bags were under her eyes. She yawned, turning on her side and closing her eyes. Like an electric shock, that feeling rushed through her body and she groaned. Kita grabbed her cell phone but before she could dial the number, that person's name appeared. She answered,

"Hey! I was just about to call you."

"Is something wrong?" Asked Izayoi.

Kita sighed, "I'll tell you in a second. What was it you wanted?"

"InuTaisho wanted me to tell you that you won't be having the pup at the hospital. Reliable doctors are being fired and replaced with Naraku's minions." She explained.

She say up, frowning, "Then were will I have him?"

"You'll have him at home." Izayoi sounded excited. "InuTaisho hired someone from China to come. Her name has been changed temporarily and she's being protected heavily at the moment. She's an old friend of his, so there's nothing to worry about."

Kita sighed, "That'd be so easy for me."

"There's already a room set up for when the time comes."

"Thank you Izayoi. Does Grumpy know?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was supposed to tell you three days ago when the rooms were being set up. I don't know what his-

Kita felt another jolt, "Hold that thought."

She sat the cell down then walked towards the door; Kita walked out and saw Sesshomaru putting on his jacket then walking out the door. She frowned, walking back into the room,

"I'll call you back later Izayoi, bye."

Kita didn't give her a chance to reply, she thought for a while before grabbing her cell and dialing,

"Hello?"

"Sango, can you meet me at the park? Please?" She asked.

There was a pause then her answer, "Su…sure."

"Is something wrong?" Kita raised an eyebrow when she heard her start laughing for no apparent reason.

"Yeah! I'll be there soon."

Sango hung up and she just shook her head before putting on her shoes. Kita got whatever she needed then left the house, following Sesshomaru. She already knew where he was going. Or at least she thought she knew. No matter how much she tried to not believe it, Kita knew that ever since Sesshomaru saw the location of Kagura that he would eventually try, and go see her. Why he waited this long, she didn't know, but she knew it'd eventually happen.

Maybe he just wanted to ask why she was back in Japan.

Maybe he was just telling her to leave? Sesshomaru would do something like that.

Maybe it's just a causal friendship. Nothing would happen. _Nothing_ would happen.

**Park**

Kita was surprised to see that Sango had beat her there; she looked confused and worried.

"Hey, thanks for coming." She said, walking up to her.

Sango pointed at the big, beautiful house across the street,

"I just saw Sesshomaru go in there, and a woman invited him in. Is that why we're here?"

"Yeah. The woman that invited him in was his ex-girlfriend/mate whatever, Kagura." She explained, dragging her over to a nearby bush.

Sango kneeled beside her, "What business would he have here?"

"Exactly. I dozed off a few months ago after doing a little work," Said Kita, "and he came in to check on me, I guess, and saw the E-mail. It was about her; Kagura. It had a lot of her information. Age. Job. Location. He got angry, woke me up, and then questioned me. Fed up with me, he stormed out of the room, and we never spoke of it again. Since then, though, I haven't been able to sleep."

She asked, "Guilty conscience?"

"Like I care if he's angry or not." She laughed.

Sango rolled her eyes, and then shook her head, "I just don't understand why you were looking her up?"

"Well we had an argument that day I left the hospital. We brought up how apparently I don't know anything about him, and vice versa. Kagura came to mind, and I just became curious. Why ask him about these things when I can find out myself?"

"That makes sense, but...well, I don't know about this. I've got a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Kita ignored Sango's premonition, and pulled out two pairs of binoculars, then began looking through the window with them. Sango copied and peered through the binoculars. Sesshomaru and Kagura were standing rather closely…talking, but she couldn't hear being that she was only human. She glanced over at Kita, her face was calm and blank. Sango got a stronger rush of how bad all of this was going to turn out,

"_Something's going to happen. I'd try to make her leave, but I know Kita isn't going to go anywhere. Better take precaution._"

After a minute, Sango stood, "I'll be right back."

Kita just nodded, and she walked to her car that was a bit away. She called the only person she could trust wouldn't freak out in such a serious situation.

"Hello?"

"Miroku, the predicament here doesn't look good."

He sounded concerned, "What's wrong? Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just listen. Kita called me because she wanted to spy on Sesshomaru at his ex-girlfriends house."

There was a pause, "InuTaisho told Sesshomaru that Kita is going to have the pup at home because the hospital doctors are unreliable. If she goes into labor, Sango, I want you to tell me. Whether it's a call or text, it doesn't matter, just let me know. She's eights months along, but her baby is still not fully developed. Demon, or not. They have to go through the same process."

"Alright, but this is Sesshomaru we're talking about, right? Kita's his mate, and he's been loyal to her in the most protective way. He'd never do anything betraying." She tried to convince herself.

There was another pause, "Sango, let me know if something happens."

"A-alright." She knew him not reassuring her was a bad thing. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Sango hung up, sighed, and then headed back over to Kita.

"Anything happen yet?"

Kita didn't reply; Sango noticed her hands were shaking. She kneeled beside her, shaking her arm,

"Kita? What did you hear?"

Sango looked through her binoculars. Kagura had her hands on Sesshomaru's chest, and he had a look on his face that shocked her. He looked…at ease, and…in love? Deeply in love? Sango couldn't get the words out,

"That…that…it can't be…"

She couldn't continue, because the unexpected happened. Kagura kissed him, and as if after a split second of thinking, Sesshomaru-the trustworthy, the hardworker, the 'romantic', kissed her back.

"Bastard!" Finished Sango, jumping to her feet with the binoculars pressed to her eyes.

She continued to watch as the kiss intensified until something grabbed her pant leg. Sango looked down and screamed, falling back onto her butt. Kita's hair was now dark red, she had red ears with black tips; her nails were now claws and her eyes were red. She looked in pain, tears in her eyes, and her hand clenched at her stomach. Sango exclaimed,

"Kita!?"

"My water broke," She said, her voice low and shaky.

Sango took out her phone, texted Miroku real fast before trying to help Kita to her feet. She glanced over at the window to see the two still kissing. Kita let out a sob,

"I can't."

"Yes you can, damn it! You're not going to let a man bring you down! It's not you!" Yelled Sango. "On your feet!"

Kita took in a deep breath, wiped her tears before trying to get up. Sango took her arm, helping and then rushed her to the car. Once set, she hurried to the house.

**With Sesshomaru; Several Minutes Later **

"_There's something wrong._" He thought, finally acknowledge the nagging feeling within him, he grabbed Kagura's shoulders and pulled away.

She looked up at him, "What is it?"

Before he could reply, his cell rung. It was his father, Sesshomaru answered,

"What is it?"

"Kita went into labor. I just got a call from Miroku. He said Sango notified him." He explained.

Sesshomaru frowned, "How did Sango-

He paused, hung up, and then headed for the door. Sesshomaru took in a breath and froze. Kagura followed him,

"So, she followed you? She is your little stalker, isn't she?"

Sesshomaru cursed to himself, smelling her tears as well. Kagura wrapped her arms, unexpected, around his waist from behind,

"I do love you Sesshomaru and you've returned it. Stay here."

"Let go." He said.

She let her hands fall, a glare appearing on her face, "That girl saw what happened, and she isn't going to want a betraying mate."

"And you would?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Kagura retorted, calmly, "It's clear who you love most, there is no other woman, and if there were you would've mentioned it. Despite that, remember this Sesshomaru, you came to me."

He didn't look back and left.

**Several Minutes Later**

Everyone was there; Sesshomaru was the last to enter. Simultaneously, InuYasha and Miroku jumped to their feet. Sesshomaru heard Kita in the room down the hall; she was screaming at the top of her lungs, and sobbing at the same time. He took a step to go down the hall, but was stopped immediately. InuYasha looked outraged,

"She doesn't want you in there, you bastard."

"Step aside." He said, coldly.

Miroku's face was hard, "You might as well leave. Go back to your true love."

"I said." Sesshomaru growled, eyes reddening when he heard Kita's scream of pain, "Step. Aside."

Before anything could be spoken, Sesshomaru was trying to get past them. InuYasha and Miroku held him back, but both of them ended up being flung across the room. He began walking towards them, ready to kill them both for provoking him, but he was firmly grabbed by the arm by none other than InuTaisho.

His face was serious yet calm, and his own eyes slightly red,

"Calm yourself."

Sesshomaru searched his father's eyes, and then yanked his arm away. He straightened his back, closed his eyes, and then opened them; they were a cold amber. InuTaisho began speaking, threats clear in his words,

"You will do as I say."

Sesshomaru continued to look into his father's eyes.

"Until Kita forgives you on her own, do not approach her. If you disobey me..." InuTaisho paused. "In the meantime, get that wenches scent off of you."

Sesshomaru didn't respond; "You've been warned."

InuTaisho brushed past him and out the front door, slamming it behind him so hard that it left cracks in it. The room was dead quiet. It was soon broken when the doctor walked out. Miroku asked,

"How is she?"

"I'm afraid the pup will be in an incubator for at least a few weeks, because although he's eight months, his lungs still aren't completely there. Kita has put too much stress on herself, and now the pup is paying the price."

Sesshomaru continued looking ahead; the woman looked at him,

"You must be the father. Well, I am Dr. Xia and if you have any questions just ask your father for my number."

She bowed, and then made her leave. Soon as she was gone, Sango stormed out of the room and towards Sesshomaru; once she reached him, she slapped him across the face,

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Sesshomaru's head had only turned slightly.

"Sango." Miroke came up behind her.

She grabbed Sesshomaru by the collar, "Say something damn it! Your son is in there sick, and your wife is suffering!"

"I don't have anything to say to you." He turned looking her in the face.

Sango slapped him across the other cheek, and was going to do more, but was grabbed by Miroku. She sturgged,

"I'm going to kill you!"

"You need to calm down." Miroku said in her ear. "You don't want to stress Kita more do you?"

After a few struggles she stopped, her red face returning to it's usually color. Her face was still etched with desire for harm towards Sesshomaru, it was obvious,

"I'm calm. Let go."

He shook his head, "Come on."

Sango allowed him to lead her outside. When they were gone, InuYasha walked over to him,

"Kagome and I are staying here for Kita just in case you decide you want to bother her."

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge him, instead, he made his way up the stairs and into his and Kita's room. He leaned against the door and took in a breath. Unknown to others, he began to feel emotions he never had before.

**Meanwhile**

InuYasha was looking down at the sleeping pup in the incubator. Izayoi and Kagome, whom had been in there all this time, was kneeling beside the bed.

"Where did Sango and Miroku go?" She asked, tiredly.

Kagome answered, "InuYasha said Miroku took Sango outside to calm down."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked.

Kita shook her head, "I can't sleep. Not while my baby is sick."

"Don't push yourself." Said Izayoi, patting the hand she was holding.

Kita was still in her cat-demon form but with her, normal colored eyes. There was an awkward silence; InuYasha changed the subject,

"What did you name him?"

"Yukio Kaya Takahashi."

The first thing he noticed was that he looked like Sesshomaru. Yukio had short, spiky silver hair that had a red tint to it, and on his forehead was the purple moon crescent. Kagome asked,

"Did you see his eye color yet?"

"They're amber, but his pupils are narrow, like mine." She answered.

"Narrow like a cats?"

Kita nodded, "Yeah."

"Although he looks a lot like Sesshomaru, he might have more of your cat demon blood." Said Izayoi.

She shook her head, "He has more dog demon blood, I can smell it. It's not a surprise, dog demon blood is stronger than a cats."

Soon after she said that, Miroku and Sango walked in. Sango's eyes were red from crying,

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She yawned. "But I'm thinking maybe I should get some sleep like the doctor suggested. You all should as well, there's no need to worry about me."

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Asked Miroku.

She nodded, "InuYasha and Kagome are staying over. I'll be fine. Go home and rest. Yukio only has to be like this for a week, most likely shorter than that considering he's demon…not human. He'll get better."

The didn't argue, knowing how mentally tired she was. Everyone left the room after saying their goodnights. Kagome saw them off then went and say on the couch beside InuYasha. She sighed,

"What do you think happens from here?"

"Nothing good," He replied, letting her lie her head on his chest, "not for a while anyway."

Kagome nodded, yawning. He wrapped his arm around her,

"Get some sleep, you need it."

She nodded again, soon after, fast asleep.

**Hours Later**

Sesshomaru stopped at the couch, seeing the two in a deep sleep. He envied them greatly, but he had no one to blame but himself. Sesshomaru walked up to the door and opened it. Kita's back was to him and it appeared that she was asleep. He walked in and towards the incubator; Yukio was asleep. The first thing he noticed was how pale and not lively he was...yet he was breathing. He looked over at Kita and saw the difference in her looks even from behind. He approached the bed but stopped when she growled,

"What are you doing in here?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first, he just observed her. Kita sat up, looking at him,

"You going to answer me or what?"

"I came to see you and Yukio." He answered.

"You've seen us, now you can leave."

Sesshomaru was quick to reply, "Kita, what you saw and heard...wasn't meant for your presence."

"Even if I wasn't there, I would've found out." She said after a long pause of glaring at him.

His eyes narrowed. Kita shook her head, "Is it that difficult for you to speak your mind?"

"What do you want me to say? I meant what I said to her; hate me all you want, means no difference to me."

Her eyes began blackening, "What the hell do you mean it makes no difference!? I loved you Sesshomaru. I don't hate you. So how is it no _difference_."

"In the end, Hoshi," He said, his voice monotone, "you will hate me."

Kita clenched her hands into fist, "These were your choices that caused these problems! It's your fault everyone dislikes you."

"People can either admire me for who I am or desire my death."

"I don't think it's possible for you to love anyone besides yourself."

Sesshomaru wasn't phased by the hatred in her voice, "I did say I loved Kagura, didn't I?"

There was a pause, the silence was awkward. Kita looked at the wall across from her; her bangs covering her eyes as they filled with tears. Sesshomaru, after figuring she wasn't going to speak, began talking again,

"On the night we mated, I told you I loved you and to never doubt it. Despite my behavior and despite my decisions."

"You kissed her Sesshomaru. Don't try and make it seem like I was suppose to just think it was no big deal." Kita retorted. "And to add to that. You also told me to trust you. That you'd never keep secrets from me yet I find out you got that..."

She paused, trying to compose herself.

"Yet...I find out you got _her_ pregnant. That the fight the day I was out sick from school, was all because she got an abortion. Without consulting you."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, taking in a breath, "My past has nothing to do with you."

"How the hell can you stand there and say that!? It has a lot to do with me! During my whole fucking pregnancy it did! You were comparing me with her! You even admitted that you thought I was intentionally trying to kill our pup!"

He looked at her, "No. You're mistaken. I was only preventing what happened in my past from repeating itself. You didn't have to know anything about her or what happened between us. Which is why I didn't find it necessary to tell you."

"Jeez Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed. "You're so stupid! There's a relation here! If your past had nothing to do with me, why didn't you let it go!? Why didn't you expect something more or even less of me instead of comparing your future with your past!"

His face hardened, "I don't have to argue with you about this. I knew my intentions."

"Then get out!" She yelled, looking at him. "Go and continue your intentions. Go kiss Kagura and get back together with her, because that's what it's all about, isn't it?! You simply replaced me with her until she got back! It's obvious, but I'm telling you this now. I'm not going to let you pretend Yukio isn't mine. He's mine, not Kagura's! If you choose to return to her, say goodbye to your son now because it's the last you'll see him."

"You're not taking him from me, no matter what my decision is." He retorted.

Kita shot back, her eyes red now, "Try me, Sesshomaru. You think you know me so well, but you don't. This is your first time seeing me like this, isn't it?

"Get with Kagura and even look at Yukio...you'll end up in the hospital. Touch him and I kill you. I don't want to take Yukio from his father but you're not a father figure. You're a creature is this world just simply trying to get by without being affected emotionally. I won't allow him to grow up and try so badly to get your attention. So badly for you to say you love him or even spend any time with you. It's not happening Sesshomaru! So leave, make your decision but you've been warned."

She turned her back to him, it was point blank that she was down talking when she lied down. Sesshomaru turned, swinging the door open but stopped,

"If this is what you want, then I'm leaving but get this through your head Kita. I do not regret loving you, mating you nor having a family with you."

With that said, he walked out, semi-slamming the door. Sesshomaru didn't stop, he walked right out the front door without looking back. Unknown to him, InuYasha was awake and had heard the entire conversation. He shook his head,

"_When will you learn the world doesn't evolve around you, Sesshomaru?_"

InuYasha listened carefully, Kita wasn't crying or anything. There was only silence in the entire house.

"_Kita meant what she said and said what she meant. The decisions are up to you._"

* * *

Please Review! Sorry it took me so long to update, I overslept when I got home then like totally forgot. Thanks to Kita I remembered! So be grateful!

Hope you guys enjoyed! Review! Byez!


	25. Let Me Love You

DarkShadow At Midnight

I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twenty Five

* * *

Before anyone knew it, a week had passed and things were calmer than they had been the day Yukio was born.

"So?" Said Kita, watching as the woman put away her equipment.

She smiled, "Everything's great, his breathing is normal and I haven't caught anything else that could be wrong. Yukio is a very healthy and growing boy. Expected from a full-blooded demon. You never had anything to worry about."

"That's great to hear." Kita gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Dr. Xia, you have no idea how much you've helped."

Dr. Xia smiled, "No problem. I'll be returning home today but I want you to call me if anything is wrong, alright?"

She nodded, picking up Yukio and showing her out. Once she was gone, Kita looked down at Yukio,

"Hear that Yukio? You're a healthy and growing boy."

He lied asleep in her arms. She simply smiled and kissed the top of his head. Kita looked out the window; it was only dawn and she had no clue what to do. InuYasha and Kagome went out, Miroku and Sango were at work…pretty much everyone was busy. Her thoughts were interrupted by the house phone ringing. Kita looked over at the phone,

"Wonder who that could be."

~ Meanwhile ~

Kagome stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She was pale and her eyes dilated.

"_That dream again._" Kagome shook her head, turning on the water and splashing it in her fast.

There was a knock at the door, "Kagome. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a second." She replied, turning the water off, drying her face then walking out soon after.

InuYasha was in the living room, sitting on the edge of the couch, waiting on her. She walked over to the door,

"Alright, I'm ready."

He stood, walking over to her. InuYasha asked,

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting weird all week."

"I told you I'm fine." She said, grabbing her jacket.

He frowned, crossing his arms,

"Kagome. We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's been wrong."

He was sure she'd gone to sleep every night before he did. Kagome sighed,

"I told you it's nothing."

"Why won't tell me what's bugging you?"

"It's nothing to worry about." She replied.

"Yes it is. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Kagome looked at him, seeing how worried he was then sighed again,

"I've just been having bad dreams and I'm to scared to fall asleep. Every night, I fall asleep only because you're next to me but I end up waking back up because of that dream."

"What's the dream about?" He asked.

She avoided looking at him. InuYasha walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her,

"I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you again."

"That's just it." Her voice was shaky, her arms wrapping around him tightly. "In my dreams, Kikyo's target is no longer me. She kills everyone but me. I don't want that to happen."

"And it's not, Kagome."

Tears filled her eyes, "Everyone's getting distracted by what's happening now and forgetting the fact Kikyo and whoever's helping her are out there. Sesshomaru and Kita, for instance. They were the first killed."

"Do you think those two can be taken down so easily?" He pulled back, looking down at her and wiping away her tears. "When Kikyo did what she did, it put a new blaze in everyone. Sesshomaru isn't going to let what Kikyo did to his mate just slide, Miroku isn't going to forgive, or have mercy on Kikyo for what happened to Sango. Then there's the other way around.

"Sango is right with Miroku and Kita's beyond ready to boost her ego up again. She's probably even going to over do it."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the mention of how Kita would react at coming face-to-face with Kikyo again. She did get defeated, after all. InuYasha smiled,

"You have nothing to worry about."

"What about you?" She asked.

His smiled fell and his amber eyes got hard, "I'm just focused on protecting you right now."

"You don't have the same feelings as everyone else, do you? You want to everything but harm her…even after what she did." Kagome replied.

He avoided eye contact, "It isn't about me."

"InuYasha." She was confused, how was it possibly he not be angry at Kikyo? "What about what happened to your mother?"

There was not reply. Kagome stepped away from him, about to walk past him towards the door but he grabbed her wrist,

"Kagome, wait. Even if I try to explain, it'd all come out wrong. You wouldn't understand."

"Why is it so hard to say it?" She retorted. "She tried to kill your mother, InuYasha!"

He yelled back, "Don't you think I know that!? I saw the house in flames, I saw my mother in the hospital. I was angry, and I still am!"

"Then what's holding you back from making sure she gets put in jail!?"

InuYasha was silent and then it dawned on her.

"You're still in love with her."

"I don't love her! I hate her." He replied. "I hate her for what she's become over the years. She hasn't always been this way."

Kagome shook her head, "She's always been this way, I'm sure. You were just to blind to see how she was using you, InuYasha."

"She wasn't using me. You don't get her like I do."

"She _was_ using you!" She walked up to him, looking him in the eyes. "She used you for money and sex."

He asked, "Have you even thought that maybe she said all of those things for a reason?"

"What reason could there be, InuYasha?"

"When we started dating, she always believed my trust in her would fade away eventually because of the way she acts around other people. I didn't believe it would, because I loved her but when you came into the picture…things changed." He explained. "When it was just us, she'd….she'd…."

InuYasha couldn't get the words out, the look in Kagome's eyes were tearing him up inside. Her facial expression was calm but her eyes gave away everything she was actually feeling. This was hurting her and he didn't want that. InuYasha took a step towards her. Her voice was shaky,

"Why'd you stop? Keep going."

"Kagome, this is why I didn't want to talk about this." InuYasha reached out to touch her cheek but she pushed his away.

"Stop. Just continue. It's better to find out right here and right now than wondering later why you did nothing when she's standing in your face." She replied. "Finish what you were saying."

He shook his head, "I don't want to Kagome. You can try to act like your calm but this is bothering you."

"Finish what you were saying." She repeated.

InuYasha sighed, "She'd worry about me and our lifestyle. She was there when I needed her but when you showed up, again, things changed. Kikyo seemed to become more distant, and I realize it was all a test to prove what she meant long ago. Something I'd forgotten and had promised would never happen.

"She started getting suspicious, which led to her getting obsessive and didn't realize all of this then. I _was_ blind but not because of what you thought Kikyo was doing. I was blind because I'd fallen in love with someone else."

Kagome's gazed had fallen to the floor, "I see."

"Kagome, I d-

She looked up with a smile on her face, "Don't sound so worried. I understand."

InuYasha looked at her. Her eyes were glistening with tears, her smile wasn't real.

"Don't hide your emotions. I know your angry, just let it out."

Kagome walked up to him, "Close your eyes."

A look of confusion was on his face and she laughed, it was bittersweet,

"Just close your eyes, InuYasha. And no matter what…don't open them until I tell you. Please?"

He nodded then closed his eyes, he didn't know what to expect. Several thoughts ran through his head,

"_What is she doing? Was she really just smiling to calm me so she can surprise me with a smack to the face? No. She wouldn't do that. Would she? Did she just tell me to close my eyes so she could leave and not have to deal with me stopping her? No. I'd hear her step away. Right now she's just standing in front of me. I smell…tears. I shouldn't of told her. You idiot. I shouldn't-_

His thoughts were interrupted when arms wrapped around his torso and lips pressed against his. InuYasha recognized these lips.

"_Kagome…._"

Her cheeks were wet with tears and she was shaking. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her, kissing her back. He was confused but the need to comfort her took over his concern. Kagome's hold tightened as he kissed her. It was soft, gentle, warm and passionate. She loved when he kissed her this way. InuYasha put a hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears.

Kagome opened her mouth slightly when his tongue ran against her bottom lip. The kiss became the more intimate. After a while, they had to pull away for air and they both were panting. She lied her head on his chest,

"You can open your eyes but don't say anything."

A million questions ran through his mind. There was something about the kiss that felt wrong, but he couldn't quite tell himself what. She began to speak,

"InuYasha, I want you to know that I love you and I always will. "

He looked down at her and broke the rule, "Kagome, why does-

"I said not to say anything." She interrupted, looking up into his eyes.

Her eyes were getting red from crying so much. InuYasha signed then nodded. She continued,

"Right now. I don't think you feel the same way."

His mouth opened but she put a finger to his lips.

"Apart of you, no, most of your heart is still greatly in love with Kikyo and I'm not going to judge you because of that. You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand Kikyo or your relationship with her but I do want you to know my entire heart belongs to you."

Kagome looked like she was getting frustrated, wiping endless flowing tears from her eyes. He pulled her into his chest and rested his head on top of hers. She continued, her voice shaky,

"Maybe…if I can talk to Kikyo…she'll admit to everything then when she gets taken into custody, they won't charge her as badly. I mean…no one was killed. After whatever her punishment is…you both can work everything out th-then you can be together again."

InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Kagome, I'm not going to let you just make decisions by yourself. Why does this sound like goodbye?"

Kagome didn't look up at him, she looked as if she wanted to speak but couldn't. He took her chin and made her look up,

"Kagome, I love you as well. More than you know and I'm not letting you slip from my life that easily."

She shook her head, "InuYasha-

There was a knock at the door. InuYasha growled,

"Damn it. Just stay right here, we're not done talking."

She pulled away from him and he walked towards the door.

Kagome wiped away her tears, "_I can't stop crying._"

InuYasha opened the door and frowned at what he saw. There was Kita holding Yukio, behind here was: Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, InuTaisho, Izayoi, a man and a woman he'd never seen before. The woman looked awfully like--

"Kagome!" She exclaimed.

The woman pushed past InuYasha. Kagome looked shocked,

"Mom?"

She nearly threw Kagome to the ground when she crashed into her, hugging her to her. The woman sobbed into her shoulder,

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

InuYasha looked at InuTaisho, "Dad, what's going on?"

"If you let us in, then he'd explain." Said Sesshomaru, his voice deadly.

InuYasha glared at him, "Why are _you_ here?"

Before Sesshomaru could respond, Izayoi spoke,

"Not now, you too. There's no time for this."

InuYasha stepped aside and let the rest of them in then closed the door. The man, who InuYasha knew was Kagome's father, did not look happy. InuTaisho took in a breath,

"InuYasha, this is Dai Higurashi and his wife Kameko."

"What's going on?" Asked Kagome, pulling her mother away. "Why are you two here?"

Dai asked, "And you didn't expect us to come here after to seeing on the news that you'd gone missing?"

"No, not really." She retorted.

Izayoi pleaded, "Kagome."

She stepped away from her mother, "I really don't feel like dealing with this right now."

"Well, you know what Kagome? Tough!" Yelled Kameko. "You have no idea how worried we were! I was lucky enough to find Kita's number to find out what the hell is going on!"

She yelled back, "I can take care of myself! I have to actually go missing for you two to come down here and act worried? Remind me to make sure it never happens again."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kameko yelled back.

Kagome glared daggers, "It means ever since Souta died-

"Don't!" Said Kameko, her eyes filled with tears. "Don't you dare. Every time Dai and I visit, you bring up your brother to chase us away."

Her voice was broken and accusing, "It works doesn't it!? You two can't bare to be around the person that caused his death!"

Kameko slapped her across the face and the room got deadly quiet. Guilt immediately took over her, touching Kagome's red chick,

"Oh no. Kagome, sweetie, I didn't mean-

She flinched away, tears, streaming down her face, "Don't touch me!"

Kagome stormed away, into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. InuYasha hand was clenched into a fist but he didn't say anything. He followed behind her into the bedroom. Dai hissed,

"Kameko, what was the meaning of that?"

"I don't know. I just…."

InuTaisho closed his eyes, "Please, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, if this is the behavior you two have between each other…I don't think the idea you purposed is exactly going to work out."

"It'll work out just fine." Replied Dai. "She's returning to America until that woman is found."

And the argument began….

~ With InuYasha and Kagome ~

"Kagome." Said InuYasha, walking over to the bed.

She lied face down, crying her heart out. He sat beside her and took her hand. Kagome looked at him, as if unsure but sat up to hug him anyway. InuYasha held her close to him, beginning to run his fingers through her hair. After a while, she finally stopped crying. Kagome tried to pull away as if she'd done something wrong but he stopped her,

"Kagome, let me love you."

"Your love doesn't belong to me." She replied, more tears beginning to fall.

He shook his head then pecked her on the lips, "Yes it does. This is about you and me. Not Kikyo."

"I cause everyone heartache." Kagome shook her head. "Souta died because of me. A relationship ended because of me. People got hurt because of me."

"No!" He said, looking at her. "Kagome, none of it was your fault. It was my decision to take that step with you, Miroku made me realize that, and I don't regret it. It was Kikyo's choice to not let go and cause people harm. If she loved me, then she would've just let go. As for Souta, you were young Kagome. Don't keep this on your shoulders."

She looked up at him, "But it hurts so much."

"I know, but you can't try and handle everything by yourself. Let me stay by your side." He said in a soothing voice.

Kagome just nodded and he hugged her, feeling so relieved. The door to the bedroom opened and in came Kita. She laughed nervously,

"Um, sorry to interrupt you guys but since I'm the one with the Psychology degree…they wanted me to come and talk to you guys."

"Why can't we do this later? It's only be a week for Kami's sake." Said InuYasha.

She nodded, "Yeah but we can't keep hiding from this you too. Kikyo's going to strike again and probably sooner than later."

"What did they want?" Asked Kagome.

Kita leaned against the door, "You two aren't going to like this."

"What is it?" They said at the same time.

She started, "Dai says you're going back to America with them until Kikyo and whoever has accomplice her are behind bars. Sango, Miroku and I tried our best but InuTaisho thinks it's a good idea."

"What!?" Yelled InuYasha.

"I'm the only target here!"

Kita nodded, "Yeah but they're _your _parents Kagome. They're only looking out for you."

Kagome stood. Kita opened the door and she walked straight out with InuYasha on their tail. Kagome was furious,

"What gives you two the right to come here and say something like that?"

"We can take you back to America, Kagome. If your life is in any such danger as this, we can." Said Dai.

Kita sighed, "It's kind of like a psychological-type thing."

"Mind explaining that a bit more, Kita. That still doesn't make his demand right." Frowned InuYasha.

Kita sighed, "It's simple. Let's say Kagome goes crazy, her parents have the right to put her in a place where she'll be monitored and protected from herself."

"But I'm not crazy!" She yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Said Dai. "If you look at yourself, who's going to be believed. Not you."

InuYasha shocked everyone, "She'll go."

"What!?" Yelled everyone but the ones agreeing she should go.

Sango asked, "What do you mean _she'll go_!?"

"It's for the best, you guys, but…" InuYasha looked at Dai and Kameko. "I'd like one last day with her. Please, I'll be sure she'll be at the airport whenever you wish."

InuTaisho was looking at InuYasha with suspicious eyes. Kameko asked,

"Since Kagome never calls, or tells us anything. Who are you?"

"I'm InuYasha Takahashi. Her boyfriend." He said.

Kagome blushed, just hearing him say that was enough to make her melt. Kameko and Dai looked at her,

"Hm."

"Okay! Can you two stop looking at me!" She was as red as a tomato.

Kameko looked at Dai, "I say it's fine."

"I am not going!" Yelled Kagome, glaring at her _boyfriend_ beside her. "What's gotten into you? I know you want to protect me but-"

InuYasha looked at her, "Kagome, it's for the best. Just do what they say."

"InuYasha-

"Alright." Said Dai. "He is a son of InuTaisho, so I'm sure I can trust him. We expect her at the airport at ten A.M. tomorrow. Please, keep a close eye on here."

InuYasha smirked, "You don't have to worry about that."

Everyone, except Dai and Kameko, were looking at InuYasha as if he'd grown another head. InuTaisho sighed, as if coming to a conclusion. He just nodded and InuYasha's smirk grew wider.

"Why don't I take you two out to dinner. Tokyo must seem foreign to you now."

"Oh no, it's impossible for this beautiful city to leave a memory." Replied Kameko. "But dinner would be nice."

Izayoi nodded, giving Yukio-whom she'd been holding-to Sesshomaru, "Yes, yes. I agree. We'll let the kids say their goodbyes."

InuTaisho, Izayoi, Dai and Kameko left. Once they were sure they were gone, Kagome glared,

"InuYasha, what are you doing?"

"Kagome, if you don't get it by now, there has been some serious damage to your head." Laughed Kita, an evil grin on her face.

She was confused, "What?"

Miroku shook his head, "InuYasha has something up his sleeve."

Sango nodded in agreement, "Definitely."

"Yeah, I got something up my sleeve but it doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." He said.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "It's obvious. You're going elsewhere with Kagome. You two are going to have to leave before tomorrow at ten because most likely they'll come to pick Kagome up themselves."

Kita smiled, looking at InuYasha, completely ignoring Sesshomaru, "So what's your plan?"

"As if I was going to let them put Kagome in a crazy house." Said InuYasha, also ignoring Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at them, "So we're going somewhere?"

"Yeah. It finally clicked in?" He asked.

She looked at Sesshomaru then shrugged, "Sure."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just simply looked down at Yukio. Kita stared at him, watching his expression change from frustrated to complete contentment. She made semi-loud grunt-noise and everyone looked at her. Miroku raised an eyebrow,

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. My sneeze just came out weird." She replied, rubbing her nose. "Anyway, so what's your plan exactly."

He crossed his arms, "I'm not telling you. What if one of you gets kidnapped and tortured?"

"Again," Started Kagome, "I'm not the only target InuYasha, maybe they should come with us."

"Yeah right. The main person Kikyo is focused on is you. If they think they're so in danger, they can choose their own destination and vanish." He retorted.

Miroku chuckled and smacked him on the back, "Someone's looking for some alone time with their girl."

InuYasha turned blood red from embarrassment then glared at him. Miroku laughed nervously and backed away but not without getting hit upside the head. He whined, rubbing his head,

"Ow."

"I don't know." Said Sango. "If something comes close to happening to either of us, then I think we should take that option."

InuYasha looked at the clock, it was an hour past noon. He took in a breath, ready for this,

"Alright. Miroku, a number you don't know is going to call your phone. Make sure you don't get paranoid, pick it up. I'm going to change the number. Don't give it to my dad."

"Why him?" Asked Sango and Kita frowning.

He shrugged, "Kita may be going through some post-partum depression, Sango…I don't think you can take whatever I may call for and I don't trust Sesshomaru."

Everyone looked at him and he wasn't even paying attention to any of them. His entire concentration was on his week old son. Yukio had his little finger wrapped around Sesshomaru's pinky and sucking on it. Kita bit her lip. Sango muttered miserably,

"If I didn't hate him so much right now, I'd be squealing."

Kagome looked like she was resisting the urge as well. Kita huffed,

"Fine, fine! Blah blah blah. Yah, so when are you guys leaving?"

"Just know we aren't going to be here at 10 a.m." He said, rolling his eyes. "Alright, you guys need to go because I need to get everything done."

Miroku nodded, "I'll be awaiting your call."

InuYasha nodded. Sango and Miroku left. Kita looked like she had ants in her pants or something. She was eyeballing Sesshomaru, or rather Yukio. Kagome asked,

"What's the matter?"

"Gah, nothing!" She retorted loudly. "Takahashi, you better have Yukio back at home before the sun sets!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kita, his eyes narrowing, "Yukio doesn't belong to just you."

"That's not the point, Smart Ass." She growled back. "I don't trust you, so of course I'll be worrying about Yukio."

He replied, "Says the ignorant woman that stuffed herself in a trunk."

"Do not go there, _says the man_ that cheated on his mate!"

The air got cold as the two glared at each other. Kagome looked at InuYasha who was just shaking his head. Yukio began crying, as if sensing the hate between his parents. Kita's glare fell and she huffed. She walked over and kissed Yukio on the forehead before storming on the door. Sesshomaru was looking at the door before looking down at Yukio whose crying had subsided just by Kita's nearness.

InuYasha huffed, "Sesshomaru, you gotta go, seriously."

He didn't acknowledge InuYasha. Sesshomaru made his way towards the door.

"Oh and make sure you don't do something stupid while you have Yukio with you."

Sesshomaru continued out the door, ignoring him. Kagome sighed,

"It's going to take a long time for those two to get together."

"They're both stubborn so it's going to take longer then we imagine." He said before changing the subject. "Anyway, get whatever you need. We have a lot to do before we go to the airport and it's already after noon."

Kagome looked at him, "Where are we going?"

He looked down into her worried eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't know yet but I promise it'll be a place you and I can relax. Where you won't have to worry about your life every second of the day. Okay?"

"Alright." She smiled.

InuYasha kissed her on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately.

**Please Review! Sorry for the hold up guys! Writer block always gets to me. Hope you enjoyed! **


	26. They're Gone!

DarkShadow At Midnight

I don't own InuYasha!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

InuYasha had called for a private plane after they'd finished everything they needed to in Tokyo. The plane arrived at about nine that night and they were off. Kagome laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder,

"How far away is this place?"

"It's far enough and on land that belongs to my father." He replied.

She yawned, "Oh."

"Why don't you go to sleep? It's at least a six to seven hour flight." He wrapped his arm around her.

Kagome looked at him, "I don't want to sleep."

"Maybe that now we're out of Tokyo, you won't have the dream."

She shook her head, "I'd rather wait until we get there."

"You look exhausted though." He frowned.

Kagome shrugged, "I'll go to sleep when we get to wherever we're going. I promise."

"Alright."

She sat up, digging in her purse for something to occupy herself. It was going to be a long ride.

~ Destination ~

It was three a.m. when they finally got to their destination.

"Kagome? Do you want me to carry you?" He asked.

She rubbed at her eyes, "No, I'm fine."

"Yeah right." He said. "Get on my back."

InuYasha slung the heavy duffel bag over his shoulder then picked Kagome up bridal style. She laid her head against his chest, fighting the urge to sleep.

"Soon as we get to there, you're going to bed."

"Not if you're not there with me." She mumbled.

InuYasha grinned, "Of course I'll be there. I did promise your father I'd keep an eye on you."

She smiled. InuYasha made his way off the plane after bidding the pilot farewell and to the car that was awaiting him in the parking lot of the airport. Once everything was situated in the car, he took out his new phone from his pocket and dialed Miroku's number.

InuYasha started the car and began down the road.

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice.

"Miroku," He started, "anything happen yet?"

He sounded irritated, "It's 3 a.m., you tell me."

"I told you I'd call you." Laughed InuYasha.

Miroku sighed into the phone, "Yeah, yeah I know. No, nothing has happened yet. I told InuTaisho to call me when they got that phone call from Kagome's parents. What about you? Get ambushed? High jacked?"

"If we did, would I be calling you?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Miroku laughed, "No, I suppose not."

"Whatever. Just make sure you call me soon as you get the call from my Dad."

"Sure thing." He replied. "Oh! Wait! There's something."

InuYasha frowned, "What? What is it?"

"Don't do anything I'd do." Replied his laughing voice.

He growled, "Jackass. I'll get you back for that."

InuYasha hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. Kagome looked at him,

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He grumbled. "Your parent's don't know."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not. It's late. I meant why you called Miroku a jackass."

"It's Miroku. Need I say more?" He blushed.

Kagome blushed as well and looked out the window. The rest of the ride was quiet, that it until they turned into the woods which had no path. She asked,

"Are we here?"

"Yeah." He said.

The ride got less bumpy as a path began to smooth out. InuYasha grinned,

"Okay, I want you to close your eyes."

"What for?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Just close your eyes. Trust me."

Kagome closed her eyes as the car came to a stop. InuYasha quickly got out of the car and went to her side. He opened the door and took her hand. InuYasha led the way for her. They stopped; she heard the jingle of keys and a door open. Kagome allowed him to lead her once again,

"Now can I open my eyes?"

"Nope. Not yet." He replied.

A door slid open and soft breeze brushed past Kagome. It smelt so fresh. They stepped through what she assumed was another door and then stopped.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful site. They were standing on a balcony, below it and beyond was the most breathtaking beach.

"It's…it's beautiful!" Kagome walked closer to the balcony's edge, looking down at the water.

Since the day was dark, the water appeared black but out in the distance there were lights showing evidence of a city not far away and beyond the city were mountains. InuYasha walked over beside her,

"I figured you'd say that."

"What's this place called?" She asked.

He answered, "Silver Shore. The city's not that far away but not many people live out here."

"Why?" Asked Kagome, listening to the sound of the tides.

"My dad owns this place, he only allows a certain amount of people out here." He replied, looking at her.

She smiled at him, "It's really beautiful."

"Yeah, it's alright." He shrugged.

They stood there in silence, listening to the sounds of nature. It was so relaxing. Kagome stretched,

"I'm definitely ready to sleep."

He laughed, "I bet. Come on."

Kagome followed him inside and stopped. She gaped,

"This place is huge."

"Keh. Don't tell me you're afraid of getting lost or something?" He asked.

She glared, "No. I'm real good at direction, thank you."

"Right, we'll see." InuYasha took her hand and walked up the stairs.

He opened the door to the first bedroom, luxurious it was. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Behind it was a window that had a perfect view of the beach.

"I can't wait until sun rise."

InuYasha crossed his arms, "If you're awake by then. You're probably going to be asleep all day."

"Am not. I only need a couple of hours of sleep." She looked around. "Where's the bathroom? I want a long shower before I go to sleep."

He pointed at the door across the hall, "It's right there, I'll go get the bag."

"You're going back to the car?"

"No, I brought it. It's downstairs by the door. I'll be right back." InuYasha left the room.

Kagome walked over to the bathroom, flipped the switch and couldn't believe the size of the bathtub. It could fit at least three people. The bathroom itself was really roomy and warm.

"Here's the bag." Came InuYasha's voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around, "I'm just going to get some clothes out of it."

He shrugged and sat the bag in the room. She followed him and kneeled beside it. InuYasha fell on his back on the bed, kicking his shoes off. Kagome grabbed the things she needed then walking into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. She sat her stuff on the counter, turned the shower on and got undressed.

Thoughts began to fill her mind once she was under the hot water,

"_Everything's going to be alright now, right? There's no possible way anyone could find us._"

She definitely felt relieved now that they were out of Tokyo but there was something worrying her. Kagome let out a sigh, trying to relax but she felt jumpy.

"_Could it be because InuYasha and I are in this big house alone? I mean…what makes it any different from when we lived together back in Tokyo?_" She pondered. "_Is it because we won't have any interruptions? No one to come knocking at the door or calling. It's just us._"

Kagome's heart began pounding. She ducked her head into the water, soaking her hair.

"_It doesn't mean anything if I don't want it too._"

Once she was done, she dried herself and dressed in her pajamas. She wore blue/yellow patterned pants with a white tank top. Kagome put her dirty clothing in the hamper then walked out the bathroom and into the bedroom. On the bed, InuYasha was already fast asleep. She smiled,

"_And he said I was exhausted._"

Kagome flipped the lights off, walked over and lied on the bed. She snuggled into InuYasha. He turned more towards her, burying his nose into her neck,

"You smell good."

Kagome laughed, "You know, I was expecting more of a 'Did you have a nice shower?'"

"Wouldn't you like a compliment more?" He asked; Kagome could feel him smile against her skin.

"I thought you were asleep." She changed the subject, blushing.

"Guess I fooled you." InuYasha breathed her in, it was impossible to stay asleep when she was near him.

Kagome snuggled closer into him, "Right."

He grinned and pulled the cover up onto them both so she didn't get cold. Kagome looked up at him, kissing his jaw bone,

"I love you."

"I love you more." He said, kissing her on the lips.

When they pulled away, she couldn't help but smile and hug him to her. Kagome knew she was going to have a nightmare-less sleep.

~ Back In Tokyo ~

"Naraku, what exactly are we waiting for?" Asked Kikyo, watching her mate as he got dressed.

He looked at the time, he was only ten in the morning,

"I got a call yesterday, Kagome's parents showed up at the hotel."

"And?" Kikyo leaned against the head broad, covering herself with the blankets and resting her hand on her mate mark.

Naraku looked at her, "There's a reason and I'm sure that reason is because they saw the news. Of when Kagome went missing in the woods."

"It's a bummer she had to be found." Grunted Kikyo, her mind drifting to InuYasha. "So what now?"

He walked over to her, shirtless, "Considering the fact my source also said those two went missing from Tokyo eight hours after that says a lot. Her parents must've wanted Kagome to come back with them because of everything. All we have to do now is found them and come up with what to do from there."

"That's simple. We target their friends." Said Kikyo.

"InuYasha isn't that stupid, my dear. He wouldn't tell them and doing anything to them would cause them all to leave. We need to take this from a more…complex angle."

She asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Naraku took her chin, grinning, "Let me handle that. All I need you to do is to stay out of my way. I wouldn't want to punish you."

Kikyo looked into his eyes and his grin widened. Naraku kissed her lustfully on the lips and she kissed him back, putting her hands on his chest. There was a knock at the door and he pulled away,

"Enter."

The door opened and a girl with long beautiful brown hair walked in. Her green eyes went from Kikyo to Naraku, she smiled,

"Sorry to interrupt, but…we have a meeting."

"Of course." He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on.

Kikyo's hands clenched into a fist. Naraku looked down at her,

"Occupy yourself until I get back."

He walked over to the woman, wrapped his arms around her waist and led her towards the door. The woman smirked back at Kikyo, the two left, closing the door behind them. Her entire body began to shake, she clenched her hands into a fist so tight that her nails dug into her skin…causing her to bleed. Tears glistened in her eyes,

"I will not be made a fool."

She kicked the covers from her body and stormed towards the bathroom to get dressed.

"If he's not going to handle it, I will."

Kikyo grabbed the cell phone that was on the counter and went through her contacts. InuYasha. She pressed send and put the cell phone to her ear.

"We're sorry but this number has been-

She growled, flinging the phone across the room,

"Bastard! You'll pay for this. You and that bitch! You'll pay!"

Kikyo broke into tears.

~ Back With InuYasha and Kagome ~

The couple was still in a deep sleep in each other's arms, legs tangled together. It was peaceful and quiet; the sound of the beach made it all the more relaxing. That is until InuYasha's cell began to ring loudly. Kagome stirred, burying her face into his chest. He growled in his sleep, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his dog ears. The ringing continued for another minute before stopping.

The room was filled with silence for only a split second before the phone rang again. InuYasha growled, opening his eyes and reaching over Kagome to grab the phone. He flipped it over and hissed,

"What?"

"Good morning to you too." Came Miroku's voice.

He huffed, "What is it?"

"Didn't you tell me to call you when Kagome's parents found out?" Asked Miroku.

He sat up in the bed, "So what happened?"

"They called your Dad; InuTaisho was laughing his head off. He said Dai was furious!"

InuYasha smirked, "Good. I can't believe that."

Kagome took the pillow from InuYasha and placed it over her head. He laughed,

"Alright. Well they're not going insane are they?"

"He called the police, so make sure you aren't seen by many people." Said Miroku. "I just found out Dai is a famous business owner back in America so he can spread the word over Japan…if that's where you still are."

InuYasha snorted, "Whatever. Just keep me updated."

"Alright. Talk to later. Oh and again, don't do what-"

He cut him off, "Shut up!"

InuYasha hung up and dropped the phone on the nightstand. He looked down at Kagome,

"Was I disturbing your sleep, Princess?"

"Yes, you were." She grumbled, yawning, turning her back to him. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

InuYasha leaned over her, "What if I don't want too?"

"You'll regret it." She smiled, eyes closed.

He kissed her cheek, "I'm going to have to take that risk."

InuYasha leaned forward and blew into her ear. She squealed, grabbing the pillow shoving it into his face. He pulled back, easily missing the pillow. Kagome sat up and tried to hit him again but failed. She tackled him to the bed, laughing,

"You think you're so smooth."

"Keh, I am smooth." He smirked, looking up at her.

InuYasha leaned up and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him hesitantly back before pulling away. There was an uncertain look in her eyes. He was about to say something but she pulled herself off of him and hoped off the bed,

"So what are we going to eat?"

"Um, there was suppose to of been some food delivered here before we got here. I didn't go to check the fridge though." He sat up, looking at her. "Kagome, are you okay?"

She looked at him, "Yeah. I'm great."

Kagome walked out of the room and down the stairs. She sighed once she was in the kitchen,

"_Why did I pull away?_"

She sighed, suddenly not hungry. Kagome walked out the front door. She walked down the hill and towards the balcony extended out over the water of the beach. Underneath it were rocks surrounding a tide pool. Kagome climbed up onto a rock and knelt down beside it. Inside the tide pool, there were starfish, small fish, clams and who knows what else in the deep pool.

She smiled, dipping her finger into the water to scare the fish that hovered. Thoughts began to fill her head and she sighed, leaning her chin against her knee,

"_I wish I could talk to Sango or Kita right now…I already know what they'd say_."

"_So what's the issue with you?" _Kita would say.

"_I'd reply, 'Well InuYasha and I are living in a huge house alone. I feel like if I'm around him something's going to happen. If you get what I mean.'_"

"_Of course something's going to happen if you don't let InuYasha know before hand. I mean, do you want anything t happen?" Sango would ask. _

"_Again, I'd say, 'I don't know.'_"

"_Kita would say something after that, 'Talk to InuYasha then sort out your feelings. Then you'll know.'_"

Kagome groaned, cursing herself for being such a coward. She jumped when a voice came from beside her,

"Is the silence already driving you mad?"

She turned and saw InuYasha standing right beside her,

"N-no. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He sat beside her, shrugging, "I said your name three times, you were to busy daydreaming."

She looked down into the water.

"_What's the matter with me? I feel like I can't look or talk to him without blushing._" She felt her heart skip a beat when he touched her shoulder.

"Kags, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, does there look like something's wrong with me?" She continued looking down into the tide pool.

InuYasha shook his head, "Nothing really…besides the fact you won't look at me."

She didn't respond and he sighed,

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Kagome suddenly felt guilty for worrying him. "I'm probably just still tired. You 'did' wake me up, you know."

He snorted, "Keh. Like I care."

Kagome scooped a cup of the water into her hand and splashed him in the face. He had a look of shock on his face. She laughed and stood, hurrying back to the shore. InuYasha shot up, taking one leap and was in front of her. He glared,

"You'll pay for that."

"It was just a little water." Kagome crossed her arms. "It's not like you're going to start melting or something."

InuYasha grinned, "Alright. Cook me something and I'll forgive you."

"I only splashed you in the face with water and I have to cook you breakfast?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Or would you like to be thrown in the water?" His smirked showed he wasn't playing.

"Fine, I'll cook." She walked back to the house with him, she relaxed as they talked. "_Maybe there's nothing to worry about. I can trust InuYasha. He's nothing like Kouga._"

~ Back In Tokyo ~

"Do you expect me to believe you didn't expect your son to do something like this!?" Exclaimed Dai, furious.

InuTaisho shrugged, "I never know what to expect from InuYasha. He can be responsible at times then turn into a unreliable child. However, what I'm certain of is his feelings for your daughter."

"Yes, he's in love with her and I'm sure he just didn't want to be separated from here." Agreed Izayoi, standing by her mates side.

"That does not make it alright." Retorted Dai.

Kameko looked stressed, bags under her eyes and tried tears on her cheeks,

"For all you know, she'll come back pregnant."

There was a pause, InuTaisho and Izayoi exchanged looks.

"Kagome's twenty-one, and I assure you, not stupid." Said InuTaisho.

Dai glared, "She's also very naïve and inexperienced. If she loves your son back; it's inevitable."

"InuTaisho," Izayoi looked worried. "is there anyway we can contact them?"

He shook his head, "They left without anyone knowing."

"Then the search part continues." Dai stood. "You two, and the friends of InuYasha will be watched. If we find out any of you had anything to do with this, we'll charge you for kidnapping."

He stormed out the house, Kameko not far behind him, but before she left…

"We just don't want anything happening to Kagome. She's…all we have left."

She looked at them for the last time before walking out. Izayoi looked at her mate,

"I'm beginning to think letting InuYasha do this may have been a bad idea."

"They'll be fine." He replied.

"From what happened the day this all started, I doubt that. InuYasha doesn't really know how innocent Kagome is…she loves him and something _will _happen. Dai was right. It's inevitable." She paused before continuing. "You have to also consider the fact that Kagome is unclaimed and InuYasha is half demon. His demon side would want her as his mate since Kikyo…."

Izayoi walked away and he sighed, plopping down on the couch. He sat there for a long time, thinking. After almost thirt minutes, he stood and took out his cell phone. InuTaisho dialed a number and after the second ring, a woman answered,

"Hello, Kino Aroshi speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello Kino, this is InuTaisho. I have a request." He replied, taking the call to his study.

"Anything, what can I do to assist you?"

"Has your son finished his training?" Asked InuTaisho.

There was a short pause, "All of my son have, which are you speaking of?"

InuTaisho ran his fingers through his hair, "_I'm going to regret this._"

Please Review! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	27. I Love You

**DarkShadow At Midnight**

**A/N: Alright, guys! I hope you're ready for this chapter! Grab your tissue boxes! Just a warning. ****J To those that are sensitive! This is your warning**!

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

A day had passed and there was no acts from Kikyo or anything. Kita stuck around with Miroku and Sango.

"Why have things gotten so boring?"

"Probably because you don't have anyone to harass. Or to 'do' for that matter." Replied Miroku.

She glared, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, where's Yukio?" He asked nervously.

Kita's mood seemed to darken, "With his father. Sesshomaru comes to get him in the afternoon, and keeps him-sometimes-at night."

"You must be lonely." Said Sango, sounding amused.

She scoffed, "Yeah, right. I do miss Yukio though."

"Where's Sesshomaru living?" Asked Miroku.

Kita shrugged, "I don't feel like talking about _him_."

The room fell silent; Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"So, you guys doing anything today?" She asked, a hyper look on her face all the sudden.

They raised an eyebrow. Sango sighed,

"Why am I getting a bad feeling in my gut all the sudden?"

"Don't worry about it, you guys! Let's go see Shippo. Isn't he with Izayoi and InuTaisho?" Kita stood, slipping on her shoes. "I hear he's been glued to the video game he got."

Sango shook her head, "_You're going to have to face this problem sooner or later._"

~ Silver Shore ~

The day was going by slowly, both InuYasha and Kagome sat on the couch watching television. Kagome sat up right while InuYasha had his head on her lap. He huffed,

"The longer we sit here and do nothing, the faster I lose my sanity."

"Well lets go out or something." She replied with a hopeful voice.

He shook his head, "We should lie low for a couple of weeks. I don't think they'll find Kikyo anytime soon and when they do…we're going back home."

"Why's that?"

InuYasha glanced at her, "I need to see and talk to her."

She didn't respond. He sighed, sitting up and shutting the TV off.

"What -

"Kagome, I want to get something straight with you." He interrupted. "I'm staying with you, and I'll always love you despite the dumb mistakes I make."

She looked into his eyes, "I need to know this. Do you still love Kikyo?"

"I love you."

Kagome shook her head, "That isn't what I asked. Tell me, do you still love her?"

There was a long silence. InuYasha was arguing with himself before looking at Kagome and sighing.

"Yes, I do still love Kikyo. I've known her to long to just drop everything I had with her as if it didn't happen."

She looked down at her hands,

"If you could go back in time, would you change anything? Be honest."

"Yes, I would." He answered without hesitation.

Kagome shot up to leave but he grabbed her wrist. She tried to yank away but he pulled her back down beside him,

"Let me finish."

She didn't look at him, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. InuYasha sighed,

"Kags, I'd change a lot of things but not what you think. I'd change how I trated you. I would've changed what happened that night."

"How?" Kagome searched his eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"How I responded to Kikyo walking in. What I said…." He trailed off. "I would've told you it wasn't your fault, that what happened…happened and that I hoped there could be something more between us. I don't regret anything."

Kagome hugged him, "Neither do I and I understand you still love her. I just-"

"I love _you_." He replied, wiping the tears from his face and running his fingers through her hair. "I want no one but you."

InuYasha leaned forward, pecking her on the neck, feeling her shiver in his arms. She pulled away and kissed him on the lips. Kagome caressed his cheek, leaning up closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. InuYasha pushed her gently back, deepening the kiss. The hesitance and fear that had occupied Kagome's mind was gone, she was thinking of now…not later.

The kiss became more fervent as time passed slowly. Kagome ran her hands up his chest; there was a loud knock at the door. The two acted as if they hadn't heard it. InuYasha purposely ran his claws light down her bare thighs. Kagome shivered, wanting more, wanting him. There was another loud knock at the door. Kagome pulled away, panting,

"I think there's someone at the door."

"No one's suppose to know we're here." His lips were on her neck, she shivered again.

The fear returned, "_What am I doing? This is what I was trying to avoid!_"

InuYasha's lips met hers again. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. There was another loud knocl, following with a voice. Kagome pulled away, pushing him back lightly,

"Th-there's someone at the door."

He huffed, pulling himself off of her and stalking towards the door. Kagome sighed, sitting up,

"That was close."

She heard talking at the door and stood, going to the door. There was a guy, very good looking. He had long ebony hair and purplish blue eye that shined in the light. He smiled when Kagome walked up to the door InuYasha was just hanging up what she assumed the guy's cell phone,

"Sup? I'm Bankotsu Aroshi."

"Uh…hey." She looked at InuYasha, who looked really confused and surprised.

"What's going on?"

"He says he's staying here." He grumbled.

Kagome asked, "Why?"

InuYasha growled while Bankotsu grinned, "So you, Kagome, don't end up pregnant before the week even ends. I'll be your person interrupter."

"Wh-what?" She turned red. "InuTaisho sent you for that?"

InuYasha growled, "Stay out of our way."

"I was sent to do the exact opposite."

Kagome surprised them both,

"Why would he do that? I'm not a kid. Whatever happens between us has nothing to do with him."

Bankotsu's surprise subsided, and he laughed,

"You are a kid. In demon terms, any woman-human or demon-isn't considered a _woman_ until they've actually 'been' with a man. If you know what I mean."

Kagome blushed, he smirked,

"See. You're even blushing over the thought of sex."

InuYasha glared, "Would you shut your damn mouth? Her head doesn't need to be filled with that."

"Even your boyfriend treats you like you're a kid. It's only natural if you're a demon." Bankotsu grinned.

Kagome was frowning, but didn't know how to defend herself. She thought about how passionate InuYasha and Kikyo were. The yearning look she'd seen them exchange several times.

"Is that how mates are?"

InuYasha took her hand, nearly dislocating it, and taking her upstairs. Bankotsu called,

"I'll be listening!"

Once in the room, InuYasha slammed the door and locked it. He huffed then looked at her,

"So much for being alone."

Kagome looked at him. She felt like she was dealing with another Kouga. InuYasha saw her expression and stepped toward her,

"Kagome, I'm sorry for before I wouldn't take it that far unless you wanted me too. You mean more to me than that."

She relaxed and smiled, "I know I can trust you, InuYasha. We can kiss, but…I don't think I'm ready for that step."

He nodded then smiled. InuYasha pecked her on the lips, lingering. Kagome's smile widened,

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"Well you said we could kiss?" He smirked, nipping her bottom lips with his fang.

Kagome laughed, kissing him fully on the lips. There was an annoying tune of a knock on the door,

"Don't get comfortable."

InuYasha growled, making Kagome laughed harder since his lips were still touching hers. She pulled away,

"It' fine."

"No, it isn't. Just when I thought I could go a week without being annoyed, _he_ shows up." He grumbled.

Kagome asked, "I don't understand something. Why would he do that? It's my decision."

"Yeah, but there's something else." He replied. "Dad told me that since I'm half demon and since you're…you know, not claimed my demon side will get a strong yearning to claim you. Sometimes, I can't control that side of me and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh." Was all she could say about it. "Were you…just now…."

He shook his head, "No, but that day Kikyo caught us, yes. I wasn't able to think. I was to focused on the fact you weren't claimed. If I had control of myself, it wouldn't of gotten so far."

"Let me talk to InuTaisho," Kagome stood, "even then, it's still my decision."

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want to hurt you, if my demon side were to take control over me he'd get what he wanted even if you protested against it. So I'll let him stay."

Kagome plopped back down on the bed, "Alright but now what do we do?"

"You, InuYasha, could start off with telling me how Kita's doing." Bankotsu stuck his head into the room.

InuYasha growled, "Bankotsu! Want to get your ass kicked again!?"

"You know him?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, "He _use_ to be one of Sesshomaru's friends until he decided he wanted Kita."

"Wanted?" She choked on air.

Bankotsu's smile fell slightly, "Long story short, he there was a fight back in high school. Yes, I _wanted_ Kita and because of that…well, let's just say we're not exactly connected anymore."

Kagome looked like she wanted to know more but before she could say anything, InuYasha changed the subject,

"She's mated to Sesshomaru and had a kid not to long ago."

"Although thing's aren't going to well with them, is that right? InuTaisho wouldn't tell me why, he was getting angry." Replied Bankotsu. "What happened?"

He frowned, "Sesshomaru decided he wanted to reunite with his ex, Kagura. Kita saw the whole thing and went into labor. That's enough said."

The room filled with silence, a loud rumble from outside was the only sound besides their breathing. Bankotsu closed the door without another word. InuYasha raced towards the door,

"What are you doing!?"

"There's nothing I can do right now, I don't think I want to know anymore." A bittersweet smile was on his face, his fist was clenching and unclenching. "Let's just say, Sesshomaru and I shouldn't cross paths."

Kagome came up beside InuYasha, "What do you mean?"

"If I see him, this fight isn't going to be so easy for him like it was back then." He didn't look back and continued down the stairs.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. Sesshomaru will just kick your ass again. All talk no action."

Kagome glared at him. He snorted then walked back into the room. She followed, closing the door behind her,

"InuYasha, my dream. Remember what I told you about them? They're getting to distracted, what if something happens?"

"Kagome, nothing's going to happen. Especially with us." He kissed her forehead, looking down into her eyes. "We're safe her, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She lied her head on his chest and nodded. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and they just stood there, loving the feel of the other in their arms.

~ Back in Tokyo ~

Kita was awaken from her sleep from the sound of storm roaring loudly. Soon as her eyes opened, she got a strange feeling within her. Hours before the storm happened, Sesshomaru had brought Yukio back. The lights had been knocked out and she'd been sitting in the dark with dimly lit candles for at the least two hours.

The strange feeling returned and she stood. Kita briskly walked down the hall and into Yukio's bedroom. She walked up to the crib, Yukio was still fast asleep. A sigh of relief escaped her, but she couldn't help but wonder,

"I'm just getting paranoid."

Kita leaned down, kissing him on the head before backing out of the room. She turned and ran into something wet. She back into the door and frowned,

"I knew _someone_ was in here."

There in front of her-very close at that-was a soaking wet Sesshomaru. His bangs covered his face but she could see those penetrating amber eyes staring into her own. Kita tried to walk past him but he blocked her exist with his arm,

"Let me talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," She glared, "but if it's about Yukio, spit it out. If it isn't, get out."

He didn't budge, "It doesn't have anything to do with Yukio."

"Then leave, were you expecting a different response?"

A sigh escaped his lips, "Kita, drop the tough act."

"Act?"

"This isn't usually how you respond to an argument." He replied.

"What were you expecting me to do Sesshomaru?" She put up a fake smile. "I know what you're going to say Sesshomaru, I forgive you for cheating on me. Is that what you're expecting"

The smile was gone.

"That's exactly what I expected, you're never serious."

Her eyes flashed, "How much more serious do you want me to get? I've been _serious _with you several times since the day I told you I was pregnant!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond and she tried to leave from the other side but he blocked her path the same way he did the other. His voice was deep and husky,

"Listen to me."

"Move or I'll make you." She shot back.

He retorted, harshly, "Why must you be so stubborn?"

"And why must _you_ be such an asshole?"

"If you let me speak, the quicker you can walk away." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

She shook her head, "I could just kick you in the crotch. Which would really be quicker? It'd hurt you more than it hurt me. Problem solved."

"You do that then we'll have to deal with a crying Yukio. In case you've forgotten, he's demon and can sense when either of us are hurt."

Kita crossed her arms across her chest in a rebellious way, turning her head away. He sighed again, she began to speak,

"The day I had Yukio, it seemed as though you really didn't care what I said or thought."

"The decision was also up to me, wasn't it?"

She looked at him, "So you were actually considering…."

"Will you let me explain?"

"Fine, explain but it's nothing going to change anything."

Sesshomaru leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder. After a long pause, he began,

"I hadn't seen Kagura since that day and at the time…I'd only been courting her."

Kita didn't say anything, it was hard to think with him being so close. She could smell his scent; smelling him after being apart for so long fogged her mind. Kita's hands clenched into a fist, she bit her lower lip. When he didn't hear her say anything, he continued,

"Most demons mate more than one woman in order to continue their bloodline. My instinct got the better of me and I intended on finishing my courting. Which is why it wouldn't of really mattered to me if it happened or not."

Her fist clenched from anger instead of agony now, he continued,

"InuYasha was going to do the same thing to Kagome."

She scoffed, glaring up into his eyes, "Are you half demon Sesshomaru!? Of course that would happen to someone like him because he can't control his demon side! You're a full-blooded, and a powerful, demon!

"Do not bring your brother and Kagome into this. I actually thought you were a man, Sesshomaru. A person to stand up and take the consequences of his wrong...yet you're actually weak."

His arms went to his side and he was going to step back but Kita grabbed him by the collar,

"You're not going to avoid this Sesshomaru! We have a son! I'm not going to let you-

He cut her off, his voice huskier than before, his bangs covered his eyes completely,

"I don't need you to give me that speech again, Hoshi."

"Then act on it! I see how you look at him, why is it so difficult for you to e--"

"Shut up." His voice was stern, he pushed her lightly into the door and collided his lips into hers.

Kita was shocked but couldn't move as his lips moved against hers. At that moment did her sense start running while. Her eyes closed and she began to give in, kissing him back. Kita's heart was pounding, but it hurt. It hurt badly. She couldn't control her body, her hand went to his cheek but then the image of him kissing Kagura flashed in her mind. Tears burned under her eye lids and she clenched at his shirt. She pushed him back with all the strength she had left, anger filled her and she smacked him across the cheek.

The sound echoed throughout the house. Sesshomaru touched his cheek, he was bleeding. Her claws had managed to get him. There was a flash of something that she thought she'd never seen flash in his eyes,

"Hoshi, why can't you just understand how I am. If it takes so much as words for you to understand…."

She shook her head as he stepped closer, tears had began falling from her eyes. He continued,

"I love you."

Kita resumed shaking her head, "No, you're lying."

"I'm no liar." He retorted. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, right here."

"If you loved me, you would've cared more!" Her voice was shaky.

He replied, "I don't know how to express it."

"You never said it-

"I didn't know how."

Kita shoved him back as he got closer, "No!"

"Hoshi." His eyes narrowed as he took a step forward.

The sound of Yukio crying was heard in the room behind Kita. She growled, tears still glistening in her eyes,

"Stay away! I refuse to be the second thought! Neither will Yukio!"

"This is the only time I'll say this to you Kita. Stop acting idiotic! You're not a child anymore."

"Go to Hell, Sesshomaru! This proves you don't love me, you're just using me and I will not fall for it. You're only fooling me once...there's no second chance in my book. I'm done."

Kita opened the door, slipped inside then quickly closed and locked it. Sesshomaru stood there, the last thing to come out of her mouth repeating in his head. Kita leaned her head against the door, letting the tears fall freely,

"_No! Stop crying! He isn't worth crying over. Yukio needs you!_"

She wiped her tears, walking over to the crib and picking up Yukio. Kita rocked him gently,

"Shh. It's okay. D-don't cry."

"Kita," She could hear him on the other side of the door, "open the door."

She tried to stop herself from sobbing, she felt like breaking down just from hearing his voice. Sesshomaru's voice was stern,

"Hoshi!"

Kita felt her legs get weak and kneeled to the floor, hugging Yukio to her. She could no longer hold them in any longer and began sobbing,

"Go away!"

Sesshomaru leaned against the door, "Kita…..please."

She knew that voice. He was serious. Not in an angry way...but in that way when he was stressed...he needed her. She shook her head, sobs no where near to subsiding. Kita yelled again,

"Just go away!"

Sesshomaru stood there for a second, listening to both his mate and son crying on the other side. He thought he'd suffered before. Suffered from seeing his mother leave without a backwards glance. Watching his father move on so easily. Sesshomaru leaned away and walked quickly to the door, slamming it behind him. Running away from what he knew he couldn't face.

Kita heard the front door slam and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed some more. Nothing was changing. She thought Sesshomaru would always be there. She thought he was to perfect. It was official...no one in the world was perfect. Kita looked down at Yukio and kissed his forehead. She comforted him,

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here for you Yukio. I'll never leave you. I'll always love you. Will that be enough?"

She wiped her tears but no matter how hard she tried, they kept flowing. Yukio sniffed in her arms and she held him closer,

"I love you so much."

While Kita continued to hold Yukio and Sesshomaru went elsewhere. No one noticed the car sitting outside the house, nor the person sitting inside it.

"Hm. So she's finally made him crack...then there really is no Takahashi that can handle everything." Kikyo grinned as she started the car. "Wait until Naraku hears about this one."

**Please Review! I hope guys enjoyed the chapter! Yes, Sesshomaru was OOC a bit but come on! Why do you think Rumiko-sama kept him off the screen so much! It's impossible to be so emotionless forever. He got pissed at Naraku before and started transforming just for underestimating him! That's proof he has a heart and can show emotions when he decides to let down his guard.**

**Again, please review! :D**


	28. Somethings Just Change

DarkShadow At Midnight

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, guys. School has been stressful and I haven't had the strength nor time. Forgive me.

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

A couple of days had gone by and yet so many things had happened. InuTaisho was at his breaking point, Kikyo and whomever was assisting had not made a move yet they strongly held the police, firefighters, etc. under their control; they were definitely up to something but he could not think of why. To make matters worse, Sesshomaru had gone missing which meant now that he had to do everything on his own since InuYasha had to protect Kagome. The rest of his help were keeping a look out for Kikyo. Meanwhile, Kita didn't leave the house much at all and when Izayoi found out she stayed with her. When she'd gotten to Kita, she'd never seen her so unhappy before.

"Kita, what happened?" Izayoi asked, concerned when she found her in the kitchen drinking coffee aimlessly.

She shook her head, "Nothing you should worry about."

"It's obvious that it's something to worry about. InuTaisho can't get in contact with Sesshomaru." Izayoi studied her face which held more than no emotion when she mentioned Sesshomaru.

Kita shrugged and asked, "And I'm suppose to know something linking to him?"

Izayoi was silent, staring at her. Kita returned the look, staring her down until she looked away. That's when she saw her slightly bruised (it's red, as if it were irritated) hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I slapped someone."

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru."

Her eyes widened, "You slapped him? Tell me what happened!"

Kita's eyes were closed as she took a sip of her coffee; she looked up and pulled away from her cup,

"He came here, that's why."

"That isn't a reas-"

"It's a good enough reason for me." She interrupted. "InuTaisho told him to stay away from me yet he wanted to be stubborn, he deserved what he got." Her voice rose toward the end of her sentence.

Izayoi looked at her with pity, "I know what Sesshomaru did was wrong but to tell you the truth I'm not surprised he kissed Kagura. He _did_ love her; for more than one reason."

"I don't think you understand, Izayoi."She looked her straight in the face with slightly narrowed eyes. "I'm his mate,_ and_ I was pregnant at the time. Sesshomaru explained to me why he kissed her; nothing you say will change how I feel towards him right now."

Izayoi nodded, "I understand, but there are thins you do not know that can. You love Sesshomaru, despite what he did and how he acts towards you. That's make you angry."

"Of course I'm angry. I don't want to love him, not any way."

"But you do, you can't help it." She shook her head, looking hesitant. "I don't think I should tell you this, especially now-"

Kita cocked her head, "Kagura was pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup."

Izayoi froze, shocked as she continued, "Did you think I was simply angry with the fact Kagura kissed Sesshomaru, Izayoi?"

"What? What do you mean?" She looked at her surprised. "You knew? Did Sesshomaru finally tell you?"

She laughed, "No, he didn't. I found out when he was speaking with _her_."

"I di-didn't know. I. . . ." Izayoi looked guilty and flustered but continued to look at Kita. "Did you also know she got an abortion without telling him?"

Kita nodded and she looked surprised once again.

"That's a horrible way for you to find out." Izayoi commented after a brief pause.

"Is it? I guess, in my case, it was better then then never since he didn't think to mention that to me two nights ago when he tried to get fresh."

Izayoi shot out of her seat, "He didn't!"

"Why wouldn't he? It must be an addiction of his to get _laid_ every blue moon." She replied.

Izayoi choked on air, "This isn't the time for jokes!"

"I'm not joking." Kita's face was expressionless.

"It couldn't of been that. . ." She couldn't find the word she was looking for. "What exactly did he do?"

"He kissed me; do you actually think Sesshomaru would be alive if he tried anything else?"

Izayoi didn't take an intake of air and blurted, "It would explain his absence! And the bruise on your hand. To think about it, would Sesshomaru really just vanish?"

Surprisingly, she burst into laughter and almost knocked her cup off the counter. Izayoi laughed nervously along with her until she calmed down, wiping tears from her face,

"Okay, I'm sorry but that deserved a laugh. I wouldn't kill him."

There was silence.

Kita exclaimed, "Honestly! What would I tell Yukio?"

"He died from an accident?" She asked.

Kita laughed again, "Of course, an accident. That accident being him kissing another woman and not telling me something like him impregnating his ex-girlfriend whom he always refused to speak of to me. What would his reaction be?"

"I don't really know, I'd be afraid. Both your and Sesshomaru's personalities…worry me; which would Yukio have?" Izayoi replied after a long pause of just staring at her.

She sighed, her smile gone, "If Sesshomaru never appears again, hopefully mine. His looks alone already remind me of him."

Izayoi didn't respond for a moment, taking a moment to just study her. She took another sip of her coffee.

"What happens from here?"

Kita shrugged, and after shortly thinking began, "You know, ever since we started dating back then. . .I've told him more than once that I loved him and he always responded he loved me. Then I got pregnant, he changed. I told him if he ever wanted to tell me why, I'd understand. I might not have been so angry if he told me about Kagura and him, about what happened. And you know what he did? He ignored me, like I wasn't even speaking to him."

Izayoi had been sitting and listening, her expression in her eyes. Her dark violent eyes shined with interest then dimmed with disappointment several times. She took in a breath,

"Despite how disappointed I am in Sesshomaru, it has to be rough for him. He'd known Kagura was pregnant before she'd gotten the abortion, he'd been changing back to himself from what InuTaisho told me. To not be around Yukio has to be killing him."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's voice came back to Kita that night on the other side of the door. Asking her to open the door; when he'd said please to her. Kita stood quickly from her seat, her eyes burning,

"Izayoi, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Will you watch Yukio while I take a shower?"

"Of course." She stood, trying to look into her eye. "Kita, what's wrong? Besides what I was saying, I just think a break from each other is the best thing."

Her voice was calm, "Maybe a permanent break from each other is the best thing."

"K-Kita, what are you saying? What about Yukio?"

"If he chooses to see him then he can, I won't try to destroy that connection, however, if he gets back with Kagura I will. Yukio will just have to grow up without him."

Izayoi sighed, knowing she couldn't change her mind, "Please think of this before making your decision."

"I've made my decision, I want nothing to do with him. Now, go and take your shower. Take as long as you must, I want you to relax."

Kita smiled, "Thank you for being like a mother to me."

Izayoi smiled, putting her hands on her hips, "I think your own mother would be kind of jealous wouldn't she? That she isn't finding out about all of this before me."

"There are things that you don't even know, is there?" Kita laughed bitterly. "Matter of fact, the entire Takahashi family. Including my _mate_."

She looked at her confused, watching her walk away and up the stairs. Once she was out of site, Izayoi realized what she had meant and suddenly felt very guilty. She didn't know who Kita's family was, she'd never spoken of them and no one pestered her to find out. It was only once Kita semi-mentioned them; it wasn't long after she and Sesshomaru had mated when she did. He'd brought it up and she asked him about his mother. The conversation wasn't brought up again, from what she already knew.

Izayoi sighed and sat back down in her seat,

"Things aren't going to get better anytime soon and Christmas is almost here. Is there anything I can do to prevent them from splitting?"

Back at Silver Shore, things weren't looking any better and the cause of it was Bankotsu. The three sat on the couch watching a very boring program; Bankotsu sat in between InuYasha and Kagome smacking on his hamburger. InuYasha sat on the left, lying his head in his hand while his other tapped his knee. Kagome sat on the right, in the same position InuYasha was in except she was asleep. Bankotsu waved his burger,

"Want a bite?"

"No." He was clearly annoyed.

Bankotsu shrugged and took a huge bite. InuYasha watched the television with a glare as the man on the television explained how people never know what they're eating,

"Personally, I don't think anyone should eat meat-"

Bankotsu scoffed, cackled then took another huge bite of his burger before gulping down his soda. InuYasha's eyes narrowed more.

"I mean, imagine what the world would be like And yes, I know there's the protein to think about but the scientist can figure more out than they already have, right?"

Bankotsu scoffed again; the reporter asked,

"And what do you think of that video that was shown to you not to long ago?"

It went from the man to a short clip of a grinder grinding out long, slimy strings of ground beef to slaughtered cows. Bankotsu shot up from the couch,

"Oh, come on! That's sick!"

Kagome jumped away, looking around and asking loudly what was happening. The clip continued into more bloody, slaughtered cows. Bankotsu gagged,

"Aw! I'm going. . .-"

He took off towards the stairs, ramming his knee into the coffee table in the process. InuYasha roared with laughter.

"What just happened?" Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes, confused.

He nodded at the TV and she got a disgusted look on her face. InuYasha laughed then grabbed the remote and turned it off,

"I guess eating a hamburger while watching this food documentary on where _hamburgers_ come from was a bad idea."

She laughed, "No, really?"

InuYasha replied, "At least we get to have some time alone."

He lied down over the space Bankotsu once sat and put his head on her lap. Kagome smiled down at him, he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. They sat in a comfortable silence, with the random exception of Bankotsu's loud, agonizing groan which made them both laugh. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair which cascaded down his back and over his shoulder covering half his chest. He began to speak, his eyes closed,

"I can't wait until all of this is over and we can just go home. And we can finally start dating."

"Yes, they'd be nice." She smiled down at him. "Maybe that's why your dad was freaking out about us staying here alone. We don't know each other well enough to go that far. We haven't dated yet or anything."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "_My_ dad wasn't freaking out."

"What do you mean?"

"It was yours, not mine. He was going insane about me getting you pregnant or something." He snorted.

Kagome sighed, "I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't see why he keeps treating me like one. Why couldn't they've continued to ignore me like always?"

Before InuYasha could respond disagreeing with her, Bankotsu's voice from upstairs was heard shouting,

"And you decided just now to call me?!"

There was a pause and InuYasha sat up.

"Yes, but-"

There was another pause and Bankotsu came trotting downstairs with a flushed face, cell phone clenched in his hand. InuYasha asked,

"Who called?"

"Your father." He nearly threw his phone onto the other couch before sitting down in it.

Kagome asked, "Has something happened? Kikyo found out where we were?"

"It's Kita," he started, his hands clenching into fist, "something happened between her and Sesshomaru two nights ago and he vanished. He hasn't been seen or heard by anyone since then."

InuYasha jumped to his feet, "You mean he left?!"

"Pretty much but InuTaisho wants to stay _positive_ about it; what else could have happened to him? He got jumped by Kikyo and whoever her buddy is? Not likely. He's a full blooded demon for goodness sakes! What else could've happened to that bastard!?"

Kagome frowned, "Is Kita alright?"

"InuTaisho said Izayoi called back saying she's acting like nothing happened. Knowing her she's pulling a front." He grumbled.

She asked, "Wait. How do you know Kita?"

"Long story short," InuYasha blurted before Bankotsu could get a word out, "Bankotsu loved Kita, Sesshomaru was her boyfriend, there was a fight, end of story."

Bankotsu glared at him, "I _liked_ her, not loved her."

"Right, whatever." He grumbled. "All Sesshomaru needs is someone to kick his ass a good time and it'll get through to his head that having a family isn't something he can just walk out on."

Bankotsu grumbled, "Says the guy that cheated on his wife."

"What'd you say?" InuYasha snarled.

He shrugged, "I'm just saying. What Sesshomaru did to Kita is pretty bad but you're not exactly off the hook either. Just because no one was on Kikyo's side doesn't mean she's just crazy and is doing this for no reason."

"You don't see Kita going out killing people!" InuYasha retorted.

He shrugged again, "She's a psychologist. Enough said."

"What's your point?" Asked Kagome.

Bankotsu looked at her and continued, "Think about it. Yeah, Kikyo was a pretty bad person and everything but no one knows what was going on in that head of hers. The fact InuYasha just ditches her like that without really talking to her at all set her off, threw her over the edge and put a burden on everyone."

InuYasha started at him but Kagome grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at her,

"You're taking his side!?"

"He's only stating his opinion." InuYasha snorted at her, crossing his arms. "And. .he has a point."

He looked at her surprised for a moment then glared but said nothing. InuYasha shook her hand off his arm and sat back down. She looked at him,

"InuYasha, all I meant was that maybe you should've had a talk with Kikyo about everything that'd happened in the past days before making the decision to move on."

"I didn't want to be with Kikyo, she isn't who I thought she'd be." InuYasha replied, looking at her with what she thought was sadness.

Bankotsu muttered, "Maybe there was a reason for that. Did you ever ask?"

He glared at him again. Kagome looked at Bankotsu as well,

"Can we have a minute alone? Please?"

"Fine, fine." He stood. "I'll be in the kitchen."

When he was gone InuYasha looked at her. She faced him on the couch and took in a breath,

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I didn't mean to say it that way."

"Do you want me to be with you or not?" He asked.

Kagome was a bit surprised at his question, "Of course I do, but imagine what would've happened if we weren't together. Sango would still be pregnant and we wouldn't be here. Also, maybe even what happened between Sesshomaru and Kita wouldn't of happened."

"What happened between Sesshomaru and Kita had nothing to with this or us." InuYasha said through clenched teeth.

She wasn't phased, "It may, in a way but because of your choice they're involved."

"She would've targeted them anyway, they're my family." InuYasha shook his head then looked at her. "I know the choice I made and I don't regret it. These things just happen. A person falling in love with another person. Affairs. Whatever you want to call it. They just happen and sometimes there's just no reason.

"I'm sure Kita told you how we lived. Always arguing and wanting nothing else but. . . "

He trailed off and Kagome cocked her head to the side. She asked,

"Wanting nothing else but what?"

"Each other, if you get what I mean." He said and she blushed.

"Oh."

InuYasha waved it off and continued, "The point is, I realized I didn't love Kikyo like I should. We were with each other for all the wrong reasons. I think we both should just start over; I'm doing that with you."

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and she couldn't help but smile. Kagome put her hand over his,

"I think I understood that much but maybe talking to telling her all of this beside me would've been a good idea."

"That's why I need to see her again."

Kagome remembered when she'd asked him if he still loved Kikyo; did this have to do with it? To tell her these exact words she were suggesting? She asked,

"Then why are we here?"

"Because," he started, "if I hadn't your parents would've shipped you far away."

Kagome sighed, "I forgot. I don't care about my parents or what they try to do. I'm worried about Kita."

"We can't go back. I won't be able to stop your parents from taking you."

She asked, "Then how will you be able to talk with Kikyo?"

InuYasha hadn't thought about that. Bankotsu stuck his head out from the kitchen,

"Road trip!"

"I don't think so." Said InuYasha.

Kagome stood and put her hands on her waist, "Then what are you going to do?"

What was he going to do? InuYasha ran a hand over his face; this were only just beginning to start.

**Please review! Guys, I truly am really sorry but I can't really tell you what I already haven't. This story is lagging on to me, this chapter sucked and I already know it's going to get several bad reviews along with an addition of how you're going to stop reading it because I haven't been updating regularly. I'd understand, this story is MY responsibility and I should keep up with it but I can't. To much it going on to focus all my spare time on it. Again, I am sorry but eventually you're all just going to stop caring and I'll have to accept that.**

**However, just in case you're interested at all . . .check out my account on Fiction Press under the username Priest'er for future stories of my own. Thank you guys for baring with me. Byez. **


	29. Return

DarkShadow At Midnight

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys but it hasn't really been that long! Only a week! I updated last Sunday and now I'm updating this Sunday! :D**

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was doing nor why he was doing it. He sat in a hotel room and lied on his back while thinking. His thoughts for the last couple of days were completely occupied with Kita and Yukio.

"_I actually thought you were a man, Sesshomaru. A person to stand up and take the consequences of his wrong...yet you're actually weak._"

Her words echoed in his head and he narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. After several more minutes of lying there, he got up and put on his shoes. Sesshomaru opened the door to be greeted by a girl that looked no older than twenty. She had her fist up as if about to knock,

"Uhh. . .are you Sesshomaru Takahashi."

Sesshomaru looked at her with a cold expression. She started fidgeting,

"I-I'm Rin Yamaha."

"What is it that you want?" He asked in a low voice.

Rin refused to look him in the yes,

"Would you come with me somewhere?"

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and began walking away. She frowned then hurried beside him,

"Did you hear me?"

"I'm not interested, go away." He said, monotone.

Rin continued walking, "I'm _not_ asking you out, I'm taking you to see someone. It's very important you see this person."

He stared at her for a brieg moment before nodding. Rin smiled and walked ahead of him,

"I'll drive you."

"Where is this person?"

"Kyoto Studios."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows; there was no person he knew that worked in that specific industry. That was mainly due to his father avoiding any kind of collaboration with it.

"_Now I'm wondering why." _He looked at the girl that was escorting him. "_I'll find out_."

The past two weeks felt like two years. Kita sat on the couch at Izayoi and InuTaisho's place, watching teleivison. Izayoi had persuaded her to get out the house (they'd gone to a couple of places before heading there) and try to get her mind off of Sesshomaru. She shook her head,

"_Why does everyone assume I'm think about him? Why should I care that he's vanished and hasn't contacted anyone for two weeks?_"

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Miroku and Sango walk in through the front door. Miroku put his finger to his lips then tip-toed up behind the couch. He put both his hands onto her shoulder and yelled,

"HELLO! Kita!"

Kita jumped; he didn't have a chance to laugh. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over the couch. Miroku went flying over and onto the floor.

"Miroku!" Sango hurried around the couch.

He lied on his back, groaning Kita shook her head,

"Don't sneak up on me; you put that on yourself."

"Didn't you know it was me" He took Sango's hand and stood, rubbing his back.

Kita shrugged then began flipping though the channels. Sangow down when Miroku went to see what InuTaisho as doing,

"Where's Yukio?"

"Izayou has him."

"Oh." There was a long pause. "Kita. . ."

"Yes?" She glanced over at her.

Sango asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just don't seem like yourself."

Kita smiled, "I'm fine. I had a lot of coffee earlier and I'm just crashing."

"_You_ crash after drinking coffee?" How come I've never seen you when you crash?" Asked Sango, amused.

Her smile fell, "Because."

Sango looked at her confused.

"Because what?"

"Because," Kita repeated, "Sesshomaru use to force me to go to sleep soon as he noticed I wasn't hyper. I'd always refuse but he'd lie with me until I did."

Sango fidgeted. "Oh."

Soon as she'd said his name, the room seemed to get colder as if a huge cloud had covered their heads.

"I'm going to go see what Izayoi's doing." Sango muttered, getting up and leaving the room to give her space.

Kita huffed, sprawling herself onto the couch,

"If I hear or think of his name one more time. . . ."

She flipped through the chennels and stopped at one particular one which was the News.

"Thank you Kim; today, we're updating on the story that has been flrying around Tokyo for quite some time with the Takahashi family. If you don't know the name, you're probably familiar with InuTaisho and Sesshomaru Takahashi that run the-"

Kita turned the television off, glaring intensely at it. Miroku strolled into the room,

"Hee-"

"I'm going to kill him." She hissed.

Miroku did a U-turn and left the living room while Kita continued to fume on the couch.

InuYasha paced the room; they'd packed up their things and were reading to head back to Tokyo. They'd decided to wait at least two weeks and now today was the day.

"InuYasha," Kagome walked over, "would you stop pacing? You're making _me_ nervous."

He stopped and faced her, "Sorry, we just need to be ready for anything."

"Nothing's going to happen." Kagome reassured. "InuTaisho hasn't found any signs of Kikyo or if she's going to do anything. Maybe she gave up."

InuYasha shook his head, "I don't know. Your safety comes first so make sure you don't-"

"InuYasha." She interrupted.

He looked at her then nodded, grinning. InuYasha took her hand and leaned forward to peck her on the lips. She smiled. Bankotsu came in through the front door,

"Can we leave now or are we going to stay here for a couple more weeks and let ourselves go insane?"

"We're leaving." Said Kagome, grabbing her bag off the couch.

InuYasha huffed, "I think we should go where she'll expect us last."

"Kita's!" Chirped Bankotsu, earning himself are-you-crazy type looks. "I mean it. She's obviously depressed right now and probably thinks we'll go where the atmosphere is happy."

Kagome asked, "Wouldn't she think we'd go where a friend needs comforting?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Either way, I'm going there."

InuYasha snorted, "Of course you are, lover boy."

"I don't-"

"Yah, yah whatever." He interrupted "Let's get out of here before I change my mind."

They gathered the rest of their things and headed out. Kagome stopped behind them and walked towards the beach, wanting to look at it one last time. It was simply a site that couldn't be forgotten. She stood there for five minutes until she heard foot steps coming up behind here. Kagome looked behind her to see InuYasha,

"Why didn't you say you were going to stay for a minute? I started freaking out the minute I didn't see you behind me."

She smiled, "Sorry, I just wanted to look one last time before we left."

InuYasha nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back towards him. Kagome leaned against his chest, her smile widening when he rubbed the tip of his nose against her neck. He began to talk after a short silence,

"You know, after all this is over, we can come back."

"Maybe." I replied after thinking about it. "Maybe with everyone else, I think it'd be fun."

InuYasha snorted, "Why can't we come alone? It'd be even better."

He kissed her neck and she looked up at him,

"I'm sure you'd love that, now would you?"

He grinned and Kagome laughed,

"I think we should date before going that far."

InuYasha turned her towards her, "Whenever you're ready."

She smiled and allowed him to kiss her on the lips. Kagome took one look back at the beach before taking his hand,

"Alright. Let's go."

InuYasha followed closely behind as they made their way to the car.

It was almost two AM when Kita woke up in a dark room, looking up at the ceiling.

"_Well doesn't this seem familiar_."

Of everything that'd happened that night with Sesshomaru, the first memory to come to her mind was the kiss. She groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Kita? Are you awake? Maybe you should stay the night." Came Izayoi's voice, coming from the kitchen with a bottle in hand.

Kita asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"A pretty long time." She glanced at the clock on the wall.

She huffed, pulling herself up, "No, I'm going to go home. Where's Yukio?"

"He's upstairs." Izayoi answered. "Let me keep him tonight and tomorrow. You should go home and rest, you looked exhausted."

Kita shook her head, "That's really nice of you but-

"I won't take no for an answer." She interrupted. "Besides, you hog Yuki way to much."

She laughed, "Alright. If you insist. I guess, I'll head home."

"Get some sleep, okay?" Kita nodded, got her stuff and left.

It didn't take long for her to get home but when she did, there was a car parked in front of her house. A car she didn't recognize. Kita slipped out her car, closed the door quietly then walked over to the window where she could see light shining through. The light was coming from the kitchen, and through the curtains she could see a figure shifting around the fridge. It couldn't of been Sesshomaru because she would've immediately smelt his scent.

She didn't even search for other scents, right away she assumed someone had broke into her house. Kita quietly unlocked the door and walked in. She approached the kitchen and got a better look; a very well-built man stood in front of the fridge with his back to her while chugging down her last bottle of soda. A frown replaced the suspicious look on her face and she walked quietly (but quickly) into the kitchen.

Once she approached him, her first taught was to knock him senseless but once she swung, he swung around and caught her fist. Kita looked at him in the face; he had long jet back hair tied into an Indian braid with indigo eyes with a purple, cross-like tattoo on his forehead. He was about to swing back but paused, his eyes brightened at the look at her,

"Y-

She didn't recognize him but he seemed familiar. Kita didn't give him a chance to finish because she yanked her hand away and swung with the other. Bankotsu caught her fist again then swiftly ended up bringing it around her back upward,

"Oh, so I see you're angry at me. Violence isn't the answer."

Just the way he spoke was pissing her off. She stopped on his foot, hard then began backing up until he crashed into a chair. It clattered loudly to the floor. Bankostu stumbled backwards but ducked just in time as her leg came swinging at him. The punching and dodging went on, things were thrown and crashed to the floors. Kita was getting fed up, she leaped and kicked him in the chest which made him stumble back. She pushed her self to make her speed twice as his, she swung her leg back and kicked him right in the crotch.

Bankotsu went down, holding himself in agony. Kita step over him, grabbing his collar,

"Who the hell are you? I should kill you for drinking my soda!"

Bankotsu didn't respond to her question. After a short groan, his hissed at her,

"You're become even more of a crazy bi-"

Kita didn't give him a chance to finish because she punched him in the face,

"I'm going to ask you again, who are you? And why are you in my house? Answer me before I-"

"Before you what?" His pain seemed to subside because he was now grinning. "Scream and go call the police?"

She looked at him incredulously before standing completely up. Kita was no longer frowning, but now looking completely calm. She walked away towards the phone. Bankotsu laughed,

"Figures. No need to be such a weak, defenseless baby. I'm-"

Kita didn't grab the phone, which made him pause. She yanked open the drawer in front of it and yanked out a long, sharp knife. Bankotsu's eyes were as huge as saucers,

"WHOA! WAIT! WAIT!"

"Yes, mister." She said in a calm, voice. "I am going to call to police. They're going to come back to see me sobbing my eyes out. I'll tell them I didn't _mean_ to stab you, but hey. . .self defense is self defense."

She walked towards him, running his index finger up and down the blade. Bankotsu started yelling,

"GUYS! A HAND HERE PLEASE! **PLEASE**! SHE'S GONE INSANE!"

"Who's screaming like a defenseless little girl now? I'll just take care of your friends first." Soon as a figure stepped into the entrance of the kitchen, she threw the knife.

"Watch out!" Kagome grabbed InuYasha and yanked him out of the way.

Kita's greatly annoyed face faded, "InuYasha? Kagome?"

"What the hell was that?! Are you trying to kill me!?" Snarled InuYasha.

Kagome walked past him and helped Bankotsu up. Kita was very confused,

"What are you two doing here?"

"We decided to come back." InuYasha said sourly. "For some reason, Kikyo hasn't tried anything yet."

Kita crossed her arms, sighing, "She probably was waiting for you guys to get back, it'd happen eventually."

"You don't look to ecstatic about it." Bankotsu muttered, pouting.

She glared, "Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" He asked, suddenly grinning.

Kita glared, looking him up and down, "A homo."

Bankotsu gaped at her and InuYasha nearly fell over laughing. He glared back at her,

"So you really don't recognize me? I guess I should take that as a compliment."

Kita raised an eyebrow, "Know you? What's your name."

"I'm really hurt but I guess I've played enough games with you." He grinned. "I'm Bankotsu. Bankotsu Aroshi. High school buddy? The guy you basically told was dead to you."

Her face changed completely. Kita looked at him,

"Bankotsu!? Impossible! What happened to the scrawny legs and arms. Now you're like a freaking pro boxer or something!"

"I know, I know. "He flexed.

Kita walked over to him and smacked him on the head, hard. He whined,

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"You idiot! You never visited or anything!"

Bankotsu looked at her, surprised, "I was doing what you told me too! You said to never come around you or Sesshomaru again to prevent fights."

"You should know girls don't mean what they say sometimes!" She glared.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah use that excuse."

Kita smacked him on the head again and he complained before huffing in defeat,

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Okay? That enough for you?"

"No, not really but I'll figure out a way for you to repay me for the lost years." She said, smiling.

Bankotsu laughed then hugged her. InuYasha rolled his eyes, muttering,

"Bet he's doing a happy dance in his head."

Bankotsu glared at him before pulling away. He grinned again,

"So how have things been? Heard you and _I'm a dick_ had a kid."

Kita's face twitched but she kept the smile on her face,

"Yes, we did."

"Where is Yukio, by the way?" Asked Kagome.

She answered, "With Izayoi for the night. This was supposed to be my _relax_ night but I end up kicking the ass of some guy who I thought was robber."

"It was worth it. It was beginning to become real fun until you pulled a low move."

Kita shrugged, "I try."

"You haven't changed a bit." He laughed, looking her up and down. "Besides the fact you've. . ._matured_."

She asked, "Want me to kick you in the crotch again?"

"Fine, fine." He put his hands up in defense. "Excuse me for giving a compliment."

Kita nodded, rolling her eyes, "I see you've become even more of a cocky loser. With another addition, you've become a pervert. How tragic. Now I have to deal with you and Miroku."

"I'm no pervert." He protested. "I simply respect the female body. It's simply amazing."

She laughed, "How many times have I heard that one?"

"One time to many." Grumbled InuYasha.

Bankotsu waved them off, "Anyway! How about we catch up on the couch, watch a movie and even make out a bit."

"Yep, you _want_ me to kick you in the crotch again." She set herself in front of him, lifting her leg.

He waved his hand, "No, no no! I was just joking, honest! What happened to your sense of humor? I see Sesshomaru sucked your soul out. I knew it would result to this. How tragic."

Kita looked at him for a moment, it'd be great to get her mind off of things and spend time with a old friend.

"Shut up and come on. I'm picking the movie though." Kita walked out the kitchen.

Kagome smiled, "She looks content enough."

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid Bankotsu." Said InuYasha, looking at him accusingly.

He held up his hands again, "You have my word. Permission to be dismissed, sir?"

InuYasha just glared at him and he pranced off, making a comment that made Kita laughed. Kagome sighed,

"So far so good. Now what?"

"Keh, what do you mean now what?" He grabbed her hand. "You're going to bed. We'll deal with everything else tomorrow."

Kagome didn't protest and followed him up the stairs after taking one more glance at Kita. She smiled then went the rest of the way up.

**A/N: Sorry! It's like 1:30AM! It took me HOURS to type this up! I had it written down but I had to type it and it took FOREVER! Plus, there were so many distractions! Please forgive me! -sad face- At least I updated! **

**Anywayy! If you guys are interested in reading any of my ORIGINAL pieces that belong to me (not Rumiko Takahashi for once) then please go to www. priester-dsam** **. blogspot. com.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S.:::: I'd like to say that I have nothing againt homosexual people. It was just a comment so sorry if I offended any people.**


	30. Reunited With Disaster Part One

DarkShadow At Midnight

A/N: Again, guys, check out my stories on www. priester-dsam. blogspot .com

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Thirty

* * *

Several hours earlier, Sesshomaru was still following Rin to whomever it was he absolutely _had_ to see, in her case. After a couple of minutes, they stopped in front of a door where a woman could be heard yelling behind it. She turned towards him and took in a breath as if she were nervous,

"This may not have been a good idea, I might lose my job but it's a change and she needs it. Come on."

Rin turned again, opened the door and power walked inside. Sesshomaru walked in after her but only took three steps before stopping. The entire room got quiet, colder. Rin looked at him then back to the woman whom Sesshomaru knew by heart, despite how many years it'd been,

"Kimi, I hope you won't be upset with me but I didn't want this opportunity to go to waste."

She bowed. _Kimi_ looked at Sesshomaru with her head cocked to the side,

"Sesshomaru?"

"Mother." He replied, his hands clenching into fist at his side.

Rin began to fidget but looked at the group of people that were sitting,

"Ladies, gentlemen if you'd all excuse us for a couple of minutes? I'm sure you're all in need of a break."

There wasn't any complaints, they all gathered their things and walked out the room. Once they were gone, the atmosphere didn't change. Kimi asked,

"What are you doing in Kyoto?"

"Nothing you should be _concerned _about." He replied coolly.

She smiled widely, "I beg to differ. How about I give a call to your father?"

Kimi walked over to her office phone and picked it up. Sesshomaru was suddenly beside her and putting it back,

"That isn't necessary."

"Oh?" She crossed her arms, the smile still plastered on her face. "Is there something I should know?"

He just looked at her with a narrow gaze and she laughed. Kimi stepped forward and put her hand on his cheek,

"You've grown so much since I last seen you."

Sesshomaru leaned away from her hand and she laughed again,

"Don't be so upset Sesshomaru, it hasn't been that long."

"It's been _over_ ten years."

Kimi shrugged, "I came to visit didn't I?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to respond; Rin cleared her throat,

"Um, can I get you two anything?"

"I want you to go tell my visitors that I've postponed the meeting until further notice." She replied.

Rin bowed, glanced at Sesshomaru before taking her leave. Kimi looked at him once again when she was gone,

"So tell me, my beloved son, why are you in Kyoto."

"I told you it was nothing for you to be concerned about." Sesshomaru was about to turn and leave but there she was in front of him; he hadn't paid attention to her movement.

She searched his eyes with her penetrating amber-scarlet mix colored eyes,

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to ask you again but more _directly_. Why are you here? What's the matter?"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "I'm sure you've heard on the news about what's happened with InuYasha; do not _act_ like you know nothing, Mother. "

"More like all of you." She cocked her head to the side again in thought. "You, Tai, his _wife_, his _son_, some girl named Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Tai's _son's_ wife and. . .I feel like I'm missing someone."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more, if possible, and let it be known this was not what he wished to speak of. Kimi looked at him amused but her eyes had a deadly emotion within them,

"Sesshomaru, tell me. Who's Kagome? And remind me, who was the last person?"

"None of it has to do with me," He lied, "so I suggest you contact Father if you want the details. I'm leaving."

Kimi laughed, "Oh no you're not. It has plenty to do with you. Are you really going so "low" as to lie to me? I thought you were all about honesty? I'd be greatly disappointed to learn my son has become more of his father than me."

"Do not compare me with Father's mistakes." He nearly growled.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why shouldn't I? Do I not have a reason not too? Let me _remind_ you of your father's mistakes."

He remained silent and still. Kimi plopped down in the chair behind her desk, sighing,

"Now, how old were you when we divorced? Eight? Nine? Even younger? Somewhere around there, well. . I suspected your father and I were growing distant due to working but there's always your instinct you absolutely _have_ to listen to. My suspicions got the better of me and I began to follow him. And you know what I found out?"

Sesshomaru watched as the smile on her face eased off into a straight line. She continued,

"I find out he has another relationship, with another woman. A human woman. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he had a son with her. _She_ didn't know I was his second thought but I was going to fix that. Right then and there. No hesitation.

"But you remember what happened after that?"

"You returned, packed your things and left." He answered, monotone.

She smiled, "I did return to visit. I visited as much as I could."

Kimi stood and walked over to him again. She asked,

"So, are you ready to tell me?"

"It isn't your business."

Kimi shook her head, putting her hands on her hips, "I really don't want to argue, Sesshomaru. Despite my lack of appearance during your life, I care and would like to help. If you want to be stubborn then fine, I'll just take different approach."

"I'm going to repeat myself only once," he replied, "it isn't your business."

She sighed, "Kita? Kitahoshi, that's her name. I wasn't able to find much on her because according to the documents, her family disowned her."

This actually bewildered Sesshomaru. He repeated,

"Disowned."

"Yes." Her eyebrows raised in interest. "I see your _mate_ hasn't told you something. If you want the information then you'll fill me in on what has happened in your life that I've missed."

Sesshomaru stood there and looked at her for a long time before sitting down in a chair. Kimi smiled widely and sat as well,

"Shoot."

**With InuYasha and Kagome**

Since they all knew Kagome's parents were looking for her and InuYasha, they remained at Kita's house. They figured her parents wouldn't expect her to be there, especially with knowing even just a little bit about what happened between Kita and Sesshomaru. However, staying inside another house was the last thing they wanted to do. The reason wasn't because they were stuck though. . . .

"You cheated!" Shouted Bankotsu, throwing the controller down.

InuYasha and Kagome groaned at the same time. Kita laughed,

"Cheated? Stop being a sore loser!"

"I'm not being a sore loser. I _never_ lose this game!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Would you give up already? You're just going to keep losing."

"I won at some parts." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Kita muttered, "Yeah, Mario."

"Hey! That's a classic. There's no age limit to it."

She grabbed the case, "Well, actually, it says-

Bankotsu took the case from her and she laughed before he could defend himself. Kagome laughed,

"Somehow this doesn't get old."

"It will." He replied, standing, taking her hand and heading up the stairs.

Bankotsu called, "Don't do what I wouldn't do!"

"Of course they wouldn't," Said Kita, "Kagome's a girl InuYasha's a male. Neither of them are homosexual."

He yelled, "I'm not ga-"

InuYasha closed the door to the guest room to block out the arguing. Kagome laughed,

"It isn't that bad. I think it's better than me being in America away from you."

"Keh, you're not going to America even if we get caught." He replied.

She asked, "How can you be so sure of that? My parents are pretty smart and powerful people. If your dad couldn't talk them out of the idea, what can you possible do that'll make them change their minds?"

"I came up with something before and I can come up with something again."

Kagome smiled, "Like what? Dig a hole and burry me until you find Kikyo?"

"I'll consider it." He grinned back.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, lying her head on his chest. InuYasha lied his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a brief silence, Kagome spoke,

"If they catch us, they're going to make sure you can't do anything and I don't want you or my parents physically hurting each other. And by physically, I mean you and my father."

"I'm not that stupid, Kagome." He rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying about it, I'm not going to let them take you away from me."

She sighed, "You may have too."

"But I'm not."

"_But _you might."

InuYasha pulled away and looked down at her, "Don't you trust me?"

"I do but promises were meant to be broken." She replied.

InuYasha asked, "Says who?"

"No one has to say it. Examples are all around you."

He grumbled, "Don't bring Sesshomaru and Kita into this; that was just a random coincidence. Who would've expected him to do it?"

"There's your mother and father, I bet." She paused to think. "And you and Kikyo."

InuYasha shrugged his shoulder, crossing his arms, "Those aren't really examples."

"I don't know your parents story but you broke your promise to Kikyo."

He asked, "What story? My parents don't have a story."

"Where's Sesshomaru's mother?"

InuYasha shrugged again, "I don't know and I don't care. If he didn't like the being around us, he could've done a million things to satisfy himself. That's what it's all about with him."

"Besides him, there's you and Kikyo." She pointed out again."

He looked away, "Yeah, I broke a promise but that doesn't prove that all promises are meant to be broken."

"If you say so, we'll just see what happens." Kagome sighed. "And if it comes down to me being right, then we're going to have to just face the fact it's not that bad of an idea."

InuYasha looked at her as if she'd just grown another head, "What are you? Bi-polar? When they suggested, no. . .when they _told_ you this was going to happen, you were upset. Now you're thinking it might not be a bad idea?"

"I've had time to think and it isn't. With me not here, there's a chance Kikyo will just give up on looking or trying to come up with her next move. She's probably even given up." She replied then quickly added before he could say anything. "We've been gone for so long and she's done nothing? If you ask me, it's strange but she just may have given up."

He gave a sarcastic laugh, "Kagome, I haven't known you for that long but I've known Kikyo for a good bit of my life. She does not give up that easily. I don't know what she's up to but it gives me a good reason to not let them take you away to some place she could easily take over."

"We're going to America, she doesn't have control of the authorities there." Kagome retorted, getting frustrated.

InuYasha scoffed, "She doesn't now but you don't know if her accomplice will be able to or not."

"Think positive, InuYasha!"

He replied, "This is not the type of situation where you think positive with the most fragile things."

"The most fragile things are small and easily breakable. Trust me, I'm sure she won't be able to take over in America."

"Big trouble comes in small packages."

Kagome sighed, "Okay, stop. I'm not even _saying_ that I'm going to agree. What I am saying is that if they find out I'm back, there's going to have to be some difficult decisions to make. Most likely, you and I are going to be separated either way. By Kikyo or my parents. Personally, I prefer my parents.

"I'd rather be stuck in a room, locked up rather than be tortured by you're insane wife."

"If you're going, I'm going with you." He said.

She looked at him, "You've forgotten the conversation we've had repeatedly. How are you going to speak with Kikyo if you're with me at some far off place?"

InuYasha opened his mouth then closed it. Kagome smiled, she'd won. He snorted,

"Keh! This is all a bunch of _what ifs_ and _maybes_, you're worrying over nothing. If we're careful, we won't have to worry about making difficult decisions period. There. Problem solved."

"Right." Kagome rolled her eyes. "So we're trapped in another house, huh?"

InuYasha shrugged. She asked,

"Until what? Are we going to wait until Kikyo _makes her move_, until _Sesshomaru comes back_ or until my parents _find_ us?"

InuYasha glared at her and she smiled, waiting.

"I'll worry about that. So long as no one else but my parents know we're here-"

"Miroku! It's been years!" They heard Bankotsu (purposely) shout.

InuYasha cursed under his breath and Kagome laughed. She asked,

"So which do we do? Call up my parents now or should I ho stand out in the open to be shot?"

"Kagome." He tipped her chin up towards him and kissed her chastely on the lips before muttering against them. "Just let me handle it, okay?"

Kagome felt her heart nearly about to fly out her chest just by the simple gesture he'd just made. She nodded. InuYasha left the room to go smack whoever that called Miroku while Kagome stood there fidgeting. Once he was gone, she plopped down on the bed and huffed,

"_I don't know why all the sudden I felt confident enough to agree with my parents and leave. And right now I feel like an idiot for even bring it up. I don't want to spend maybe days or months, Kami knows how long, away from him._"

She was broken out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Kagome looked up to see Sango leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face,

"You look like you've just been shot with Cupid's arrow."

"I thought that happened a long time ago?" Laughed Kagome.

Sango came over and plopped down beside her, "Something the matter?"

"We're back; enough said." She shrugged. "There's so much stuff I have to consider but with InuYasha and his possessiveness, I can't really consider anything without it sounding completely out of the question to him. I'm beginning to wonder if he thinks this is worth it. If he just finds Kikyo, apologizes and gets back with her then all would be back to normal."

She shook her head, "No it wouldn't because you'd be unhappy."

"It wouldn't be any different from all the other years." Kagome shrugged. "At least he would."

Sango frowned, "I knew he still loved that bitch."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"So how are you?"

Sango was confused for a moment but gave a sad smile,

"I'm fine. No, actually, I'm greater than fine. It's moments in my life like this that I'm glad to have Miroku as my husband."

"And you're not happy the other times?" She smiled.

Sango laughed, "Hm, well his perverted-ness isn't as bad now and there's less slapping. My hand calluses are finally starting to go away."

"Besides that," She laughed, "I'm glad you're getting better."

Sango nodded, "So am I."

"Did someone tell you guys we were back or did one of the _children _downstairs call?" Asked Kagome.

"Kita called but I think she just called because Bankotsu had fell asleep and she was bored. It just _slipped_."

"Or it could be InuYasha and my fault. We should've told her that we didn't want anyone knowing. Oh wait! Did you say she _called_? From the house phone?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, it shouldn't be long before Kikyo's over here with a machine gun and my parents here with fifty military soldiers." She sighed.

As if on cue, InuYasha was yelling at the top of his lungs,

"YOU USED THE PHONE!?"

Kagome got up and hurried down stairs with Sango right behind her. Bankotsu, Kita, Miroku and InuYasha were all standing in the foyer. Kita was glaring at InuYasha and he was glaring back harder. She replied,

"Yes, I used the phone and at the time I was half asleep so I completely forgot the fact that they would be tapping into the lines."

"Half asleep or drunk!?" He yelled.

She yelled back, "News flash, I don't drink!"

"You drink coffee, that's just as bad as alcohol!" He yelled.

Kita scoffed, "No it isn't! But thanks for the health lesson _Sesshomaru_!"

"Do I look like Sesshomaru to you!?" He growled.

Kita's hands were in fist, "Hm, silver hair and gold eyes. I can easily mistake your face for his and just punch it!"

"Sorry but I don't wear make up! I'm 100% _STRAIGHT_!"

If it weren't for Bankotsu being close behind Kita, InuYasha would've had his head taken off. He grabbed her by the waist to prevent her going forward and striking him. InuYasha was fuming. Kagome stepped between them,

"Guys! Stop! Everybody makes mistakes!"

"Of course Kagome." Kita elbowed Bankotsu away from her roughly. "It isn't my mistake that's pissing him off. It's the fact he _knows_ he doesn't have the balls to fight whatever issue is about to come up so he wants to take it out on other people like a bitch. I knew Kikyo rubbed off on you to much."

"Bitch!"

"You've confused me with yourself, _brother_. I'm a female cat! Not a female dog like yourself."

"Ohh, burn." Said Miroku.

InuYasha yelled, "Shut up!"

"All of you shut up!" Yelled Sango, making the room silent. "Nothing is going to be solved by fights!"

Kita spoke, "Technically-"

"Physically AND verbally!" She interrupted.

Kita crossed her arms and walked into the living room, pushing past InuYasha and plopping down onto the couch. Bankotsu laughed,

"This family is insane. I'm starting to feel grateful I never showed up."

"Well you did, if we go down you're going down with us." Said Kita.

He laughed again, "Whatever you say."

"I know, whatever I say goes." She retorted, shooting him a glare.

Bankotsu put his hands up in defense with a smug look on his face. Her glare became deadlier but she looked back at the black screen of the TV. Sango sighed and ran her fingers through her hair,

"Now, we're going to sit down and discuss this calmly without any arguments. That goes for sarcastic remarks as well, Kita. InuYasha."

InuYasha snorted, "Sarcastic, maybe but the truth."

"Don't I know it!" Kita replied, amused. "I'm glad you accepted the fact you have no balls."

InuYasha growled, "Why you little-"

"Knock it off! What did I just say to you guys!?" Yelled Sango.

Miroku rooted, "Tell 'em Sango!"

She glared at him. Kagome ran a hand over her face,

"_There's actually a possibility I'm going to die. Guess I should accept it._"

With Sango's instruction, everyone moved themselves into the living room and either sat or stood. Kagome stood beside InuYasha who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Okay, what exactly is it that you guys have planned _now_? If there is anything planned at all."

"Don't ask me." Said Kagome. "InuYasha said to let him _handle_ it."

He glared at her then sighed, "All we can really do is-"

The doorbell rung.

"Wait." He finished slowly, looking at the door.

Kagome paled, suddenly completely against going with her parents. She wrapped her arms around InuYasha's arm, he looked at her,

"Kagome, it's going to be alright."

"No it's not."

Kita stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. She looked at Kagome and laughed,

"Relax."

"Who is it?" She asked, paling more.

Kita opened the door wider and there stood Izayoi with Yukio in her arms. She blinked,

"Am I missing something?"

Everyone left out a heavy breath that they'd all been holding. Kita laughed,

"You should've seen your faces."

Sango sighed, "We shouldn't have to worry for a while."

"I don't know." Said Kagome, relaxing only a bit. "I'm thinking sooner than later."

Everyone looked at her.

** . Peoples, I am sorry that I haven't updated but so much has been happening! I'm going to try and update as soom as I can but you guys like REALLY have to be patient with me. Two weeks is better than a month! :-( Forgive me!**

**Pleaseeeeeeee review! **


	31. Her Secrets Revealed & the Waited Talk

DarkShadow At Midnight

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Thiry-One

Sesshomaru was driving, remembering the discussion he'd had with his mother and right now. . .he couldn't be in a worse mood.

"_Is that all that's been happening? All of it Tai's sons fault?" She looked amused. _

_He narrowed his eyes at her, "I've told you everything. Now tell me what you know about my mate."_

"_Alright, alright." She stood and walked over to her desk then pulled out a folder. "I had to do a bit of calling but I was satisfied with what I got."_

_Sesshomaru waited. Kimi sat down and looked at him,_

"_I'm sure you know I've been keeping track of you for quite some time. But for the longest, finding anything on Kita was hard. Before I tell you this, I have to know. . .what do you know about her? Do you know where she's from?"_

_He replied, "She's from Japan."_

"_Ah," Kimi shook her head, "actually, she's from America."_

_Sesshomaru was more confused than before. She asked,_

"_Did you assume this or did she tell you?"_

"_She told me she was born in Japan." He replied. _

_Kimi opened the document, "Yes, she was born in Japan but she moved to America then back here. Do you know anything about her family?"_

"_I don't know anything about her family or her past." He replied._

_She raised an eyebrow, "How can you two be married? Does it ever feel like you're living with a stranger?"_

"_Just tell me why she's disowned." Sesshomaru replied._

_Kimi put down the folder, "That I couldn't find out. I called her mother and the woman downright refused to speak about it. She claimed they didn't even know of a Kitahoshi."_

"_I'll remind them." He stood. "Where do they live now?"_

_She answered, "America, of course. I'll give you the address."_

_Kimi took out a sheet of paper to write it down but paused,_

"_I'm going to come with you just to make sure you do nothing stupid."_

_Sesshomaru was already walking out. She grabbed her coat and followed. _

They'd been on a plane for a couple of hours and now were nearly to the location of which Kita's parents resided. Kimi asked,

"You do know how to speak English right?"

He glanced at her, "I wouldn't be a businessman if I couldn't."

After a couple more minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of a huge house. It was at least four stories. Sesshomaru wasn't happy,

"She said she didn't come from a wealthy family."

Sesshomaru nearly yanked the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Kimi followed suit. They walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. There was a howl of laughter and yelling. Kimi looked at Sesshomaru,

"Remember to keep your cool."

He wasn't paying any attention to her whatsoever. The door open and Sesshomaru was taken off guard for a split second. The woman was almost a spitting image of Kita. She looked older, of course, but not in an elderly-sense. Her hair was a wavy (like Kita's) darkish red (like Kita's) color and her eyes hazel (again, like Kita's). Also, she was short like Kita if not a little taller. She didn't look very happy to see them,

"Are you lost?"

"Is this the Amori residence?" Kimi asked, a smile upon her face.

The woman crossed her arms, "It is."

"Then we aren't lost." Sesshomaru said lowly.

The woman eyed him, "Who are you?"

"Excuse us for not giving a proper introduction. I'm Kimi Saito, and this is my son Sesshomaru Takahashi." She introduced.

"Takahashi." She replied. "That name sounds familiar."

Sesshomaru glared, "I'm-"

"Before we get to that, may we know your name?" Asked Kimi, cutting him off.

She stepped aside, "My name is Isabelle but please call me Isa. You may come in."

Sesshomaru and Kimi walked past her. Isa closed the door and turned towards them,

"Now, is there something I can help you two with? Takahashi sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I don't associate much with _dog_ demons."

"Is that so?" Kimi still had that grin on her face. "My son here, Sesshomaru, is-"

He cut her off, "I'm your daughters mate."

Isa's face went from complete wonder to nothing. She asked,

"My daughter? You couldn't possibly be talking about Noami. She's married to someone not by the name Sesshomaru and I doubt she'd have an affair with dogs."

"I'm talking about Kita." He replied.

She shook her head, "I'm afraid you have the wrong Amori's. I do not know anyone by the name Kita."

"I do not have time for your stupidity." Said Sesshomaru. "The fact your disowned her does not change the scent of your blood."

Isa just stood there, her facial expression the same.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Came a masculine voice.

Kimi and Sesshomaru looked past Isa. At the bottom of the stairs was a man; he had short, spiky black hair and hazel eyes. Isa looked back at him,

"Taro, leave this to me."

"You're here about my sister, huh?" He crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "So this is who she married. Sesshomaru Takahashi, wasn't it?"

Isa yelled, "Taro!"

"You should teach your son how to speak around guest." Said Kimi. "No one's going to take him seriously if he comes stumbling around like a mindless drunk."

He laughed, "How sweet is this? He brought his Mommy along with him."

"Taro," Isa repeated, "that's enough. I'd appreciate if you two left."

Kimi spoke before Sesshomaru could open his mouth,

"We're not going until we get some answers. Why did you disown Kita?"

"It's been years and now you decide it was time to pay a visit?" Asked Taro. "I bet Kita's feeling so loved right now. If she isn't, I'm sure she's use to it."

Sesshomaru looked at him, "If you wish to keep your teeth I suggest you stay quiet."

"That a challenge?" He asked.

Isa raised her hands, "Alright, stop!"

"The more you feel the need to act like you have no memory of your daughter, the more drama you're going to cause." Said Kimi.

The front door opened and once again, everyone's attention was taken. There stood a girl, she had the same features as her brother except with longer hair. She was holding a little boy in her arms.

"What's going on?"

Kimi smiled, "I assume you're Naomi?"

"Um, yes." She looked at Sesshomaru and her eyes widened. "Your Sesshomaru Takahashi, right? My sisters husband."

He nodded. Naomi asked,

"What's the matter? Why are you here?"

"I came for answers." Sesshomaru responded.

Naomi nodded, "I'll be happy to answer anything."

"Naomi." Isa said disapprovingly. "You had just as much to do with this than the rest of us."

She nodded, "Don't you think I know that, Mom? It's been about seven years since we last saw Kita."

"Seven?" Repeated Sesshomaru.

Kimi looked surprised, "Do you mean to tell me you disowned her when she was only fifteen?"

"No," Isa said, "she was disowned three years afterwards."

Naomi nodded, "When Kita was fifteen, our father died and she was sent back to Japan to attend a boarding school."

"What for?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Isa sighed, "She took it the hardest and it was impossible for her to stay here. A lot of things happened that year. Her father was killed by a group of demons that'd been a problem around our town for quite some time."

"And they were a gang of dog demons." Explain Naomi. "So excuse us if we treat you differently than we do each other."

Kimi crossed her arms, "I get it now."

"Like they were saying," Taro said, feeling he should say something, "she took it the worse and she couldn't stay here. So Mom sent her to a school in her birthplace. She didn't want to go to a boarding school, so she was put into a public school."

Naomi sighed, setting the squirming boy on his feet and letting him go over to Isa,

"She stayed with an aunt who lived on her own, or so we thought. Kita would've spent most her time alone because Aunt Ami worked a lot. She never seemed to have a problem with it though."

Isa picked up the boy, smiling and kissing him on the cheek. Taro sat on the steps of the stairs,

"Anyway, let's skip three years later. She came to visit."

This sounded familiar to Sesshomaru. Three years ago, he remembered for a week Kita had disappeared without a trace. He'd called her several times, only at the end of the week did she decide to return his calls but he hadn't answered. Sesshomaru remembered he'd been to annoyed to speak with her. Kimi spoke,

"So, let me guess. She came to visit and you snuff out the marks."

"Taro, my mother and Vin did first. I hadn't noticed until I hugged her." Naomi replied. "You and her were courting, I assume."

Kimi asked, "Who's Vin?"

"My ex-husband." Said Isa. "I'd gotten remarried but it ended when Kita returned."

Taro clenched his hand into a fist, "She betrayed us."

"How?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Isa glared, "Allowing herself to be courted by you. The same kind that killed her father and attacking Vin. She hated your kind more than anyone then she goes around having a boyfriend behind our backs that _was_ a dog demon."

"Are you meaning to tell me, you disowned your daughter because she was in love with someone you were against?" Asked Sesshomaru.

The room was silent. Naomi was the first to speak,

"You have to understand where we're coming from. She kept you a secret; our father was brutally murdered and left on our doorstep to take care of. From the beginning of our existence, cat demons and dog demons were never meant to get along."

"Think what you want." Ira sat the boy down onto the floor. "No matter what you've come to say, nothing will change."

Kimi shook her head, stopping herself from laughing, "I can understand ignoring her for this long but disowning? She's your daughter. According to what you've already said, it sounds as if your marriage ended because you got upset with the fact she fell in love with Sesshomaru. If you'd really moved on, and got over your husbands death then-"

"Excuse me for interrupting," Said Naomi, "I don't mean to be rude but it's an Amori tradition to choose a mate that's of our kind. Even before out father's death. There are certain rituals between groups, I'm sure you know this and understand. Kita deliberately shoved that off and began dating him for Kami knows how long.

"It's been seven years, at first. . .I was angry but it's been so long. Everyone's nearly forgotten about it and has moved on."

Taro snorted, "Yes. We've forgotten about _her_ and we don't need you two bringing up the past."

"I haven't forgotten her. It was hard to know my mother had disowned her but. . . ." Naomi trailed off.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "You all are idiots and I've wasted my time. I see why she never told me this; you aren't worth mentioning."

"If only you knew the entire story of our family." Naomi said, looking distraught. "There are others beside us and it wasn't my mother's decision alone."

Kimi responded, "These are modern times. Your old rituals are ridiculous and unnecessary."

"You know nothing," Said Isa, "the old times are just as fresh as the new times. There are those that refuse reform and those that are all for it. I'd rather my family be safe and not have to worry about being murdered by our own kind that have refused to change in the new generations."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Kita has been fine, there has never been any groups coming to _murder_ her."

"I'm sure she is." Taro laughed. "After she was disowned, I wonder how eager she was to get her last name changed to Takahashi. Tell me, when did you two become mates?"

It dawned on him. Kimi glanced at him, closed her eyes then looked at Isa,

"There are some things I believe Sesshomaru needs to clear up with Kita. This isn't over, however. Despite all of this secrecy, I believe this disowning nonsense should be dissolved."

"Please," Said Naomi, "tell Kita I am sorry. I hope there's something that can be figured out."

Kimi smiled, "Sure. Let's go Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru followed her out the house, still thinking about what Taro had said. Once they were in the car, his mother turned towards him,

"When did you and Kita become mates?"

"The first time I saw her when she came back." He replied.

Kimi asked, "Well, what are you going to do with her?"

He started the car without responding.

**Back in Tokyo**

It was dark out. InuYasha and Kagome had gone to bed not to long ago; it was just Bankotsu and Kita alone now. Both watching a pretty boring movie.

"So." Said Bankotsu.

"So." She replied, still looking at the television.

He asked, "Want to talk about Sesshomaru?"

Kita glared at him then turned her gaze back to the television,

"Why'd you have to bring him up?"

"You should've known I was going to bring it up eventually." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "No I didn't. I thought you, of all people, would want to avoid talking about him. Guess I was wrong."

"You? Wrong? Don't tell me you're losing your touch."

Kita shook her head, "_Or _you've just changed more than I can see. Your judgment, I mean."

"My judgment, huh?" He asked. "How so?"

She turned towards him, "Well, for one, you hate Sesshomaru so why would you even want to speak about him unless-

"Unless what?" Bankotsu cut her off.

Kita glared, "I'd tell you if you let me finish."

"But _you_ don't really want to say it."

"Or _you _don't want me to say it."

Bankotsu laughed, waving his hand for her to continue as if it really didn't matter either way. She continued,

"Unless you were going to use him as a subject to turn the tables."

"I wouldn't phrase it as _turning the tables_," He replied, lying his head back onto the couch, "more like simply trying to get you to fall in love with me and not back in love with him by bashing him along with you."

She scoffed, "That's the same thing."

"Is it?" Bankotsu yawned. "Guess I'm not thinking clearly, anyway, it isn't what I'm doing at all. I want to get something straight with you."

Kita nodded at him. He looked at her lazily before continuing,

"I'm not in love with you anymore, Kita. I went away just to rid that feeling, and, of course, to avoid the inevitable. You and Sesshomaru becoming mates, being the last resort friend and eventually you getting pregnant. The cliché-type thing, you know?"

"Did you think I thought you were still _in love_ with me?" She was looking at him as if he were the dumbest person ever. "I said unless you wanted to turn the tables; I'd sound like Kikyo if I said boldly you were just trying to get me to fall for you but that isn't what I-"

"Are you implying that you avoided saying that just to not sound like InuYasha's wife?" He asked, matching her expression. "You've gotten a bit self-centered, aren't you?"

Kita didn't respond, she just looked at him with her hand clenching and unclenching. His grin widened,

"Aw, you don't have to be so defensive. . .or should I say sensitive? Is it the postpartum depression?"

"You're asking for it Bankotsu." She said lowly.

Bankotsu tilted his head to the side, "Don't get angry at me because I'm right."

"You aren't right." She replied. "I'm just tired of trying to make you understand."

He put his hands up, "Alright, alright I'll stop being an idiot then. Let's just cut to the chase."

"What do you need to know about Sesshomaru?" Kita asked after a pause.

"I already know Sesshomaru." He looked back at the screen.

She snorted, "Oh, really?"

"Yep." Bankotsu was smiling.

Kita watched him before standing, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"It's better to get this over with now." He said, still looking at the television.

She grabbed the remote and turned it off, "Spit it out!"

"When I said, do you want to talk about Sesshomaru," Bankotsu turned towards her, "I meant. . .should I tell you I told you so or would you like me to tell you what to do from here?"

Kita blurted, "What the hell!?"

"Don't jump to conclusions." He said, laughing at her reaction.

She grabbed him by the collar, "Do not play with me Bankotsu. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Bankotsu said. "I'm just happy to know I wasn't the one in the wrong."

It was her turn to laugh, "Is this what it's all about? Because I choose Sesshomaru over you?"

"Not really. It's about the fact I'd told you exactly what Sesshomaru would do." He said as she released him. "Do you remember what I said after that fight?"

Kita looked at him, trying to remember what it was he'd told her. Bankotsu shook his head,

"I don't know what you see in him."

"What?" She looked at him.

". . .but you're going to regret it." He continued. "Sure, right now everything seems great. You said you love him and he said he loves you. Then you'll mate, things will still be great but after that it's all going to go downhill."

"Will you please make sense?" Kita said, confused.

Bankotsu scratched the back of his head, "I think that's how it went but the point is. . .you put this on yourself. It isn't that you didn't chose me, it's the fact you risked a lot only to be disappointed and unhappy."

"It's unbelievable how _stupid_ Kami made men." She sat on the edge of the couch. "It's beyond ridiculous."

Bankotsu frowned, "Stupid? You women are the stupid ones. Getting yourselves into _ridiculous_ situations then expecting someone to pity you so you'll feel better about the mistake. _That's _ridiculous."

"I can't believe I actually took you seriously!" She yelled then looked at the hallway before turning her gaze to him and lowering her voice. "You're still the same immature little boy I knew in high school."

He snorted, "I was immature? Who's the one that was stalking a person that wasn't interested in them!?"

"I wasn't being immature!" Kita yelled. "I was determined."

He rolled his eyes, "Excuse me, I forget you're more sophisticated than most people so it has to be a different word."

"Unlike you, I try harder when it comes to something I want to do. I'm not some spoiled brat that gets everything he wants."

Bankotsu looked at her incredulously, "I might have been spoiled but you cannot tell me I haven't tried hard for things that I've wanted!"

"Begging on your knees isn't trying hard, Bankotsu!" She retorted.

He didn't reply, just sat there shaking his head with a grin on his face that irritated her more. Kita clenched her hands into fist.

"I want to get something straight with _you_, Bankotsu, so you better clear your mind and listen." She started, "I may have been disappointed with what Sesshomaru did but that doesn't mean I'm disappointed in myself with my decision to love him. I may be unhappy with how things turned out but that doesn't mean I'm unhappy with what is the now."

He looked at her, surprised to see she was calm in the face, "What are you saying?"

"Allow me to make it more understanding for you." Kita stood up. "I won't evolve my life around a man, Bankotsu. No man will run my life just because that's what some idiot women do but I'm not just any woman. What I'm saying is that despite everything that's happened, I have Yukio. I love him. I have what is now and I don't regret anything.

"Sesshomaru has issues that he needs to deal with, so let him. I don't know what happened in your life to make you such an ass but this doesn't even have anything to with you so do me a favor and stay out of it."

Bankotsu didn't say anything, his gaze had averted to the wall behind her.

"Now, if you want to make this about you and how you're unhappy with the fact things didn't go your way then fine. Go ahead."

"I got it." He said, sounding like he'd become uninterested in anything else she had to say.

Kita shook her head then looked at him, "I was actually looking forward to having _fun_ with an old friend, you know? But I see now it's only going to be more drama."

Bankotsu looked at her,

"Are you done nagging me now?"

"No, I'm not." She replied, smiling bitterly. "There's just one more thing."

He waited. Kita's smile fell,

"Do me a favor and go back home because I don't need this crap. Not from you."

Bankotsu watched as she turned on her heels and walked away. Kita went down the hall and into the bedroom of which Yukio slept. He sighed then looked down at the floor, thinking through what'd just happened.

**Alrighty guys, here's your update. Sorry for the long wait- you should already know what my excuse is so I'm not going to waste time making an essay about it. **

**Ummm. If I've confused anyone, please PM me because I tend to do that when I'm lost in writing (-cough- and don't edit -cough). **

**There was something else. . .um. . .oh! PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	32. Long Distance

DarkShadow At Midnight

Title: What Holidays Bring

Chapter Thirty-Two

**A/N: **Guys….I don't even know what to say. I really don't. It's been SO long and I won't blame you if you don't read it. Heck, I'd be surprised if I got any reviews because who can remember what's been happening in the story so far? You'd probably have to re-read it and I STILL haven't edited the chapters. As in, fixed misspellings, grammar and punctuation errors. I'm so sorry. Life took over, ya know? I couldn't update and for that, I am sorry. I appreciate any of you that decide to continue. Enjoy this chapter. I'm going to finish this. Kita won't allow me to abandon it completely ^_~.

**ALSO!**I have posted a "new story" that's actually a recap to what's happened. EVERYTHING that's happened. It's for all you guys that have forgotten about everything that's happened.

**ALSO AGAIN!** Remember, Dai and Kameko are Kagome's parents. Just in case you forgot that little fact and are confused as to who these people are. And why they've shown up to take Kagome away. Again, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next day, everyone was awoken by the constant ringing of the doorbell. Since, apparently, everyone decided they didn't want to get up to open the door Kagome did. She slowly walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and glaring at the sleeping Bankotsu before continuing on and opening the door. She choked on air; standing in front of her with their arms crossed were her parents. Behind them was boy with an annoyed look on his face and crossed arms as well but more in a relaxed fashion.

. He had short black hair, light green eyes and tanned skin-Kagome felt like she knew him from somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it.

Dai was the first to speak,

"Kagome, I don't even know where to begin. . . ."

She looked back to see Bankotsu looking directly at her and sighed before stepping outside and closing the door. Kameko glared,

"Your father was right! That boy was up to something and we should've taken you with us then! It's obvious you can't be trusted!"

"Trust?" Kagome snorted. "I _never_ said I was going anywhere! InuYasha said that; just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to listen to everything he says. You two are still so gullible."

Dai rubbed his temples, "I don't care if you want to return or not but you are."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. "You can try to make it seem like I'm crazy but it won't work. If InuYasha got away with what he did then it's clear I can do just about anything to prevent you to from forcing me to return to America."

That made them silent. The boy standing behind them rolled his eyes, and huffed,

"I told you two can't get her to do anything that way. Threatening to force her to go somewhere is only going to get her more determined to make sure it doesn't happen."

Kagome asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh so you've forgotten me as well?" The annoyed expression on his face became even more irritated. "Dai and Kameko. I don't know why you waste your time with her."

She asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Cade." He said.

Kagome remembered now, "Souta's friend."

His house was the one that Souta had so eagerly wanted too go to. Just looking at this guys face was painful; he was now about fourteen. . .the age her brother would've been.

"Why are you here?" She asked carefully.

Cade eyed her for a second before answering, "I've been here. I decided to come here for my own reasons, if that's okay with you. I didn't know you became ruler of Japan."

"Cade, please." Kameko said firmly. "We don't have time for this. Kagome, honey, just hear us out."

Before she could respond to that, the door opened and she looked back to see InuYasha standing there. He asked,

"Of all the times in the day you two could show up. . . ."

"I could have you arrested." Sneered Dai.

InuYasha sneered back, "Do what you want but I'm not letting you take her just because you can't trust other people enough to protect her."

"We tried trusting once." Kameko gave Kagome a pointed looked. "But that changed long ago."

There was a short pause. Kagome asked, pretending as if what'd she said hadn't bothered her but InuYasha could see otherwise.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me." She asked.

Kameko pushed her hair from her face, "Oh, yes. How long has it been have you visited your brothers gave."

"It's been," She paused, suddenly feeling guilty, "a very long time. I'd planned many times to come back but I never was able to come up with the money. When I did, I guess I forgot."

Cade glared, "The least you could do ask for some kind of help. I know Souta would like to know if his sister gave a shit about him or not."

"I knew Souta longer and way more than you did." Kagome shot back.

He laughed, "How? He didn't live but ten years! How is that getting to know someone? Four years have passed, and you haven't visited his grave at all!"

"Don't you think I know that! We were just discussing my reason why." She caught her breath before sighing. "I shouldn't have an excuse."

Kameko touched her shoulder, "Sweetie, if you won't come back willingly then at least come back to visit his grave for a while. What do you say?"

"You people disgust me," Came Kita's voice from behind the seething InuYasha; she walked past him. "You're using your son to get your way? How disrespectful and selfish."

Dai retorted, "We just want Kagome safe. I don't want to turn this on you Kita but if I have to, I will."

"Turn it on me?" She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

He was about to respond but Kagome cut him off, "Don't. No more of this, okay? Don't bring them into this. Everyone has been through a lot, already, because of me."

"Kagome." Said InuYasha.

She looked her parents and Cade in the face then boldly said, "I'll go; only so I can visit Souta's grave."

"Good, I'm glad you've changed your mind." Dai said, relaxing. "We'll help you pack."

Kagome nodded then turned, walking past InuYasha who was on her tail. Kagome's mother and father followed as well leaving Bankotsu, who'd been simply watching the whole thing play out, Kita and Cade. Once upstairs, InuYasha followed Kagome into the room but slammed the door in her parents face. She sighed,

"InuYasha."

"What do you think you're doing? You don't have to do this Kagome."

"I don't know what I have to or don't have to do anymore." She said, walking past him to the door and opening it. "I promise I won't go anywhere. Just let me get ready, alright?"

Kameko asked, "Why should we believe you?"

"You can have Cade stand outside the house to make sure we don't sneak out the window or whatever it is you're expecting. I gave you my word."

They studied her face and simultaneously nodded before turning and going back downstairs. Kagome turned towards InuYasha who just looked at her. She walked over to his closet to get her bag but he grabbed her hand,

"Kagome."

"Don't make this harder than it already is." She continued to face the closet.

InuYasha smelt the tears and turned her towards him, repeating what'd he said, "You don't have to leave."

"I do. They're right. It maybe selfish of them to use my brother to get me to go back but they're also right. I need to visit Souta's grave." She replied.

He wiped the tears from her face, "At least let me come with you."

"No." Kagome pulled away. "While I'm gone, you should focus on getting Kikyo's attention so you can talk to her. I'd rather not be here when that happens. Afterwards, I'll come back and maybe things will go back to normal."

InuYasha was confused, "What are you saying?"

"Kagome! Please hurry." She heard her father yell.

"I'm coming!"

She turned from him and proceeded to the closet. Kagome took out her bag and grabbed clothing she could change into then went into the bathroom before InuYasha could continue. She closed the door then turned, looking at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were streaked with tears but despite that, she looked pale. Kagome shook her head then turned the water on to clean her face then get dressed.

Afterwards, she took her other clothing and left the bathroom. InuYasha was sitting on the edge of the bed. Kagome walked to the closet again and put her clothing in the bag, grabbing her shoes. He asked,

"So is this it?"

"So is what it?" She sat on the floor, slipping on her shoes.

InuYasha continued, "Are you breaking up with me or something?"

Kagome paused and looked at him. The look in his eyes reminded her of that night Kikyo had caught them together, and it scared her. She stood, walking over to him,

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"What did you mean by things going back to normal?" InuYasha asked, studying her face as she sat beside him.

Kagome didn't respond at first, but smiled at the best of her ability, "I just meant things wouldn't be as hectic as they were before."

"Kagome." He said. "I told you, it's you that I want. Not Kikyo."

She nodded, "I know but I can't help but wonder if you will change your mind."

"No. I meant what I said."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, "I love you InuYasha, never doubt that but I have to do this."

InuYasha sighed, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She pulled back and kissed him on the lips, her arms still around his neck. Dai yelled again,

"Kagome! We need to leave _now_!"

InuYasha didn't allow her to pull away, he held her closer and deepened the kiss. She leaned closer, savoring the last moment they would have together for a while. InuYasha pulled away, pecking her on the lips then her cheek and neck. He whispered into her ear,

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome dropped her arms to his torso, hugging him close. "You make it so hard to want to leave."

InuYasha kissed the side of her neck once again, "Then don't."

"I know what you're doing." She said.

He grinned, "Oh really?"

Kagome laughed when he blew into her ear. His grin widened when he heard her laugh. There was a knock at the door then Kameko's head poking inside,

"Kagome."

The smile fell from her face, "We didn't tell you to come in."

"We need to leave." She said, looking at their position; the sides of her lip twitched as if she were trying not to smile.

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

She couldn't help herself and smiled, closing the door slowly and watching them before the it closed completely. Kagome looked at him and noticed InuYasha was still grinning, if not trying to laugh. She frowned,

"What are you smiling about?"

"I bet she's thinking her little girl has finally grown up." He laughed.

Kagome shoved him, "Oh shut up."

They stood from the bed. Kagome grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. InuYasha followed her down the stairs. Kameko and Dai waited at the front door. Kita and Bankotsu sat on the couch. Kita looked at Kagome in disbelief,

"I can't believe you're actually going to let them do this."

"It's only temporary." Said Dai. "Until things can be…controlled here."

Kagome looked at him, "If it wasn't temporary, I'd be staying here. "

"Well it isn't." He retorted, taking her bag from her and walking out the door with Kameko following.

Kita grunted, "Don't like those people."

"They weren't always this way." Replied Kagome, turning to InuYasha who wasn't looking amused anymore. "I guess I'll see you all later."

Kita shot up, jumping in front of InuYasha and hugging her long and hard. She grumbled,

"If you ever need me to come and kill someone, please call. I have a lot of steam that needs to be let loose."

Kagome laughed, "Sure thing but for now, worry about yourself and Yukio."

"Is there someone else I was suppose to be worrying about?" She pulled away, glaring.

Kagome raised her hands up, "No one at all."

"Was there suppose to be?" Grunted Bankotsu.

Kita was about to give him a piece of her mind but he jumped up and patted Kagome on the head,

"Farewell. Our time together was fun while it lasted right? Right?"

"She isn't dying Bankotsu." Said InuYasha, rolling his eyes.

He shrugged dramatically, "Hey, you never know."

Kagome noticed the look on InuYasha's face when he said that and glared. Kita shook her head then grabbed Bankotsu by the back of the shirt and led him down the hallway,

"Such an idiot."

"What I do?" He shouted.

InuYasha walked towards her, "Now that he just said that-"

"InuYasha," She interrupted, "the entire reason I'm going is for protection on my parents part. I'm going to be fine. Really."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What I'm saying is you never know…you never know when you go to sleep if you'll wake up or when you're even just going outside to get mail if you'll survive. Life is short."

"You're right but I'm going to be fine." She smiled. "Really. Especially if I hear from you."

InuYasha smiled back, kissing her forehead, "I love you Kagome. When you get back, everything will be better and we'll finally start dating then hopefully, one day…."

Kagome's eyes widened. He continued,

"And hopefully, one day, you'll marry me."

InuYasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss, her heart still racing from what he'd just said. A horn sounded off outside and they pulled away. InuYasha pecked her on the lips one last time,

"Be safe."

"Y-you too." She stammered, looking up at him before turning and walking out the door.

InuYasha stood in the door frame and watched as she got into the car. It backed out of the parking lot, then sped off down the road. He stayed where he was until the car both was out of ear range and eye sight. InuYasha sighed, stepping back inside and closing the door.

Kita's voice came from not far behind him, "I hope you made the right decision InuYasha. If anything happens to her. . . ."

InuYasha looked at her, "She's going to be fine. Besides, it wouldn't be _my_ fault. It'd be her parents. Their main reason for taking her from here was to make sure she didn't end up dead. If anything happens to her then I'll be the first person they'll hear from."

"That's true what you said about it being their fault. She probably would've been safer around a bunch of demons rather than in America with only her house as protection." She replied.

He frowned, "I'm sure they have something planned."

"Lets hope so."

InuYasha made his way up the stairs and into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the wall in front of him,

"_Kagome, please be safe._"

InuYasha buried his face into the sheets, taking in all of Kagome's scent before it dared fade away from him. It was all he physically had left of her. A scent and the tingling of his lips where hers had been just moments ago.

**Several Hours Later**

Kagome was exhausted by time they pulled up to the home of her parents. America was so much different than Japan but she wasn't planning on going out anywhere anyhow.

"We're home!" exclaimed Kameko. "Aren't you just happy Kagome?"

"I didn't want to come here, remember?" asked Kagome.

Dai sighed, "Kagome, lets make your stay not just a visit okay? Can we try to fix things this time? Arguments are bound to happen but sometimes YOU start them."

"Fix things?" said Kagome then putting her hands on her hips. "First things first thing. Tell me, did you blame me for Souta's death?"

Dai exclaimed, "You LET him go out of the house during that storm, Kagome! How could you not expect us-"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" yelled Kameko. "Souta died a long time ago and it's time we move on. He's in a better place. Things happen for reason we humans can't possibly begin to understand. He's still here with us and I'm sure, he has not been happy with how we've been treating each other. For Souta's sake, please."

Kagome looked at his mother, clenching onto the bag that hung from her shoulder. She was right. Kagome looked up at the sky and gave a small smile,

"Yeah, for Souta. I'm going to go up to my room and call InuYasha."

They nodded but before Kagome could go inside the house, the sound of a loud squeal could be heard.

"Kagome!"

She blinked at the girl that ran from inside the house. She looked a lot like Cade, whom rolled his eyes,

"Aina, I thought you were at our house."

"Kagome! It's been so long since I last saw you!" she said, ignoring her brother. "You moved here with all of us then left not to long after. Without a goodbye!"

She remembered now. Cade and Aina' family were the ones that were moving. It was why Souta wanted to go visit his friend one last time. They were moving to America and Kagome's family followed suit, bringing Souta's body along with them because it was to be a permanent. Kagome moved back to Japan not that long after. She'd been in a rush to, actually. Aina had been an acquaintance of hers during school. She was Cade's older sister but it never seem that way.

Kagome laughed, hugging her back,

"I'm sorry, I was….in a rush."

"Ahh, okay. I get it. We so should catch up!" she said, pulling away but then wrapping an arm around her waist.

She shook her head, "Not today. Tomorrow, okay? I have to unpack and call someone to let them know I got here safe. Then…"

Kagome didn't even have to say it. Aina nodded,

"Well I'll come back over tomorrow."

Aina released then started off down the street. Kagome headed inside the house, jogging up the stairs and into her old room. She dropped her things then grabbed the wireless. Kagome dialed InuYasha's cell, so glad they had long distance. She waited.

"Kagome?" he asked right away.

Kagome smiled, "You didn't even know it was me, did you?"

"Know but I was praying." he said softly.

Her heart skipped a beat. Kagome lied on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. She replied,

"I miss you so much already. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay." he said. "I'm glad you made it there softly….it's torture, I want you to know that. I didn't want you to leave."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

For hours, they talked and talked. They eventually, however, hung up. Kagome put the phone back on the receiver then left her room. She jogged back downstairs and out the house. It didn't stop there. Kagome ran until she finally made it to the cemetery of which Souta's remains lay. She walked around until she found his tombstone. Kagome knelt down in front of it, smiling when she saw the several fresh flowers. Her parents kept up with his grave, that's good.

Kagome smiled, starting their first conversation in years with,

"Hey Souta…."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was it for that chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please, please, PLEASE forgive me for this long way. Please :

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	33. Reunited With Disaster Part Two

**DarkShadow At Midnight**

**Title: What Holidays Bring**

**Chapter Thirty Three: Reunited With Disaster Part Two**

* * *

It had taken a few days to finally arrive back at Tokyo and for once, Sesshomaru could honestly admit to himself he needed a vacation. All this drama was driving him up a wall but at the same time, here he was about to go see Yukio and he knew things would be anything but pleasant to make unnecessary comments. The storm was over though. Or so he thought.

Sesshomaru parked out the house (which was technically his and Kita's) and got out. He walked up to the door.

**~~~ 15 minutes earlier ~~~**

As expected, InuYasha ended up staying upstairs and grieving over the fact that Kagome was no longer around. Kita just rolled her eyes at him whenever he was downstairs and Bankotsu (being Bankotsu) teased him.

"Come on Yukio!" said Bankotsu holding Yukio up on his feet, "You can do it!"

"He's still just a baby you idiot, stop making it seem like he's growing up too fast!" Said Kita.

Bankotsu looked at her and snickered, "Awww, you feel like you're getting old? Did you hear that Yukio? Your mommy feels old!"

Kita glared at him, "If you keep talking, you won't get old!"

At that moment, Yukio let out the cutest baby giggle ever. Being a demon baby, within a month's time he acted as if he were a seven months old human baby.

Bankotsu grinned, "You gonna be running around here naked in no time."

"We're not a family of nudist you know." Kita rolled her eyes.

Bankotsu smirked, "But you should be."

"In your dreams!" Kita scoffed.

"I've already dreamed it baby!"

"You're hanging around Miroku too much!"

Bankotsu gaped in shock, "Are you crazy! Miroku's like Budda! He knows his stuff!"

She laughed, "And that's why he gets smacked around so much!"

"Ladies just don't know how to handle a guy that ingenious." Bankotsu said shaking his head.

"Or maybe he's just a genius to idiot guys." Kita said rolling her eyes.

Bankotsu shrugged, then picked Yukio up, shaking him so it seemed he was dancing, "I like to move it, move it, I like to move it, move it."

"Stop shaking him before you give him Shaken Baby Syndrome!" Kita took Yukio away from Bankotsu, "You're such a bad influence."

"Shaken Baby Syndrome? What the freak is that?" Bankotsu said looking confused.

"I'm not even going to explain myself! You're just stupid! Go be stupid somewhere else!" Kita said lying down on her back on the floor with Yukio on her stomach.

Bankotsu crawled over to her, "You're hard to resist while your lying on your back." He climbed on top of her.

Before Kita could respond, the sound of rattling keys could be heard. The door opened and entered…. Sesshomaru.

"Hey there buddy! It's been so long!" Bankotsu said sarcastically.

"If you do not get off of her in five seconds…" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes reddening.

"Aw, don't be like that! This is supposed to be our reunion…buddy."

Sesshomaru walked further into the house and slammed the door. "Remove yourself from her, Bankotsu, I am serious."

"Dude, you're acting like I'm having sex with her or something…actually we already did that last night." Bankotsu smirked.

Sesshomaru's eyes further reddened and at that moment, Yukio decided to make his presence known,

"YAAAAA!" He clapped.

InuYasha walked down the stairs and looked at everyone then sighed heavily, "It's too early for this!" he started walking back up the stairs.

"It's like one in the afternoon, been in your little emo corner a little too long?" Bankotsu teased.

His response was the sound of the door upstairs slamming.

"Uh…can you get off me?" Kita snapped out of her shock.

"Aw it was just getting fun!" He replied while getting off.

"You were doing this around my son?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Do you seriously think I would have sex with someone while Yukio's around? First you think I'm trying to kill him and now you think I'm acting like Kinkyho!" Kita exclaimed.

"Get up." Sesshomaru commanded.

"I don't have to do anything!"

"Get. Up." Sesshomaru grabbed Kita by the wrist and pulled her up.

Kita held Yukio and let herself be raised. She yelled, "Are you trying to make me drop him! Maybe it's _you_ that's trying to kill him so you could run back off Kagura!"

"You are still stuck on that?" Sesshomaru glared.

Kita snatched her wrist out of Sesshomaru's grasp and Bankotsu stepped in front of her protectively,

"You need to chill out." Bankotsu warned, "There's no need to get violent with her, especially while she's holding Yukio."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do or not to do around _my_ family."

"Last time I checked being a family means being with your family. I shouldn't be standing here defending her right now."

"Move." Sesshomaru said sternly, his eyes almost completely red.

Yukio started to cry, sensing something was wrong. "Dada!" Yukio exclaimed, reaching for Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru's eyes went back to normal and widened very slightly but visibly. "What did he just say?"

Bankotsu sighed, picking Yukio up. "Well you weren't here for a month Sesshomaru, what did you expect?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kita, "Why didn't you make it clear to him that Bankotsu is not his father?"

"How would you explain to A CHILD that the only man around is not their father Sesshomaru?" Kita stated in a stern way.

Sesshomaru stood there, staring at Kita then Yukio.

Bankotsu put the squirming Yukio down and watched him crawl over in front of Sesshomaru. Yukio sat down and looked up at him with a confused face. Sesshomaru knelt down and picked up the curious Yukio.

Sesshomaru looked at Kita, "I'm taking him out. Get his necessities ready."

Kita sighed and went to get the baby bag. Once she got it, she tossed it at him and he easily caught it. He walked towards the door and left. Once the door had been closed behind him, Bankotsu blinked and looked at her,

"You sure let him get his way easily."

"Yukio's his son, Bankotsu." she said, sighing again then going over to the couch, sitting down. "What did you expect me to do? Start screaming and telling him to give him back before I called the police?"

"Well, not THAT dramatically. With you two," he started, "it's literally like Dog vs. Cat. A lot of barking and hissing."

Kita lied her head back and shook it, "Bankotsu."

"Yeah?" he asked.

She opened one eye, "Shut up."

"Got'cha."

**~ ~ ~Scene~ ~ ~Change~ ~ ~**

Kagome had spent quite a long while out at Souta's grave, catching up with him despite the fact she didn't know if he could hear her or if he did, she couldn't hear his responses. Although, she liked to believe every time the wind blew it was some sort of sign that he was trying to communicate with her. It'd been quite a while since she'd cried over is death yet after it all, she felt at ease with all of it. Kagome felt that, somehow, she'd been reassured by Souta that it was all okay. That it was all GOING to be okay.

She soon returned home to only find Aina there, once again but in her room.

"Hey Kagome," she said with a soft smile, "how was the visit."

Kagome walked over to her bed, sitting down, "It was okay."

"I'm glad you came back but why? I was sure you were positive that you'd never come back because of you parents." she replied.

She looked at her cell phone, suddenly thinking of InuYasha,

"Yeah, well, things happen."

"Things?" she questioned.

Kagome nodded, standing and grabbing her phone, "Yes, _things_."

**~ ~ ~Scene~ ~ ~Change~ ~ ~**

Kikyo felt she was beginning to lose her sanity but at a torturous rate. Each day seemed to go slower and slower. She turned off the cold water of the shower she'd been taking and slipped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. Kikyo looked at herself in the mirror. There, on her cheek, was a red mark. A mark from when Naraku had hit her for spying on Sesshomaru that time ago, during the storm. He'd told her to simply stay out of his way and what did she do? Get in his way, and so this was her punishment. A slap on the face. It didn't hurt her. She'd been through worst pain.

Kikyo picked up her brush and began running the bristles through her wet hair. That wasn't the point though. The point was, nothing was happening and she'd simply taken actions into her own hands. Naraku hasn't been doing anything against InuYasha and Kagome. He's been doing something else. What? She didn't know but it was driving her made. Literally. Kikyo hadn't eaten for days, for more than one reason.

She looked at the pregnancy test on the counter and scowled. Kikyo wrapped it in toilet tissue and tossed it in the trash to never be seen again. She finished brushing her hair and walked out of the bathroom, drying herself off and putting on some clothing.

"_I'm carrying his child but I don't want it. I don't want it in me._" she thought to herself. "_Naraku. He isn't loyal nor trustworthy. He's the devil himself. Tricking people with his persuasive voice and guiding them to their fated destruction. I won't let it happen to me._"

"I told you." came a dark and deep voice.

Kikyo swirled around, gasping when she suddenly say him there. His red eyes seemed brighter. She glared nonetheless,

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gone."

"I told you," he started again, "I warned you."

Kikyo yelled, "What are you talking about!"

"I warned you that you would not be able to handle being my bitch, did I not?" he asked, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and yanking her toward him, lowering his nose to her neck and breathing. "You're with child."

Kikyo glared at him, yanking herself away from him to only be pulled back by the wrist.

"And you haven't been eating. You're intentionally trying to kill a harmless child? How cold-hearted of you. It's your own fault. Constantly throwing yourself at me for attention. I gave you what you wanted and these are the consequences." he spoke in an amused tone. "You'll carry my child until it is time for you to give birth to him. And if it is not a he, then…."

"And you call me heartless!" she screamed.

Naraku took her chin into his hand, making it so she looked in the eyes,

"I am heartless, have I done anything that seems kind to you? You're a fool, just like every other woman on this planet. Easily manipulated. A tool needed for one thing and that thing being reproducing."

"I don't want to carry this bastard child!" she hissed out.

He smiled, "Oh but you will or I will kill you myself."

Kikyo pulled her chin from his hand easily, looking elsewhere,

"Why aren't you doing anything like I asked? For days, no one has taken an advance on InuYasha or Kagome. What are you up to Naraku?"

"So impatient." he said, running his fingers through her hair then. "In the end, the Takahashi's will suffer."

"For your benefit or mine?" she retorted.

Naraku walked around her and out the room, with her on his tail. Awaiting a response. He led her into the kitchen where a meal was waiting for her.

"Eat." he said. "I'll be going out to get further _business_ taken care of."

Kikyo stood there, watching after him. She walked slowly over to the table and sat down. A faint glow began emitting from her as the anger boiled her blood. At the same time, though, her heart began to form into a void. Tears clouded her vision.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered.

* * *

D'aww. Poor Kikyo, right? -shrug- I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Forgive me! It's so short but I have writers block. Bare with me! D:


	34. Reunited with Disaster Part Three

**Chapter 34: Reunited with Disaster Part Three**

****_A/N: . Lets save our words for the ending of this chapter, shall we? Ahem...so..._

* * *

"Yukio..."

Yukio looked up at Sesshomaru curiously as he sucked on his hand. He even cocked his head to the side. Sesshomaru nodded to himself; clearly he was understanding he was trying to tell him something.

"Who am I?" Sesshomaru asked, blinking at him with expectations Yukio didn't even comprehend.

Yukio reached forward, his eyes seeming to get a look of realization...or...or fascination? But then, Yukio yanked on Sesshomaru's hair and squealed happily. Sesshomaru sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. He glared at Yukio,

"You have the attention span of your mother. Why aren't I surprised?"

Yukio continued pulling at Sesshomaru's hair, having a jolly ol' time.

"I'm not your play thing, Yukio." he muttered, trying to untangle Yukio's fingers from his hair.

Yukio whined, clenching onto Sesshomaru's hair, and further tangling his fingers in the tresses.

"Noo..." Sesshomaru said sternly.

Yukio's eyes scrunched up, "YA!"

"No." he repeated."

Yukio shouted louder, "YA! YA!"

"No. I said no." Sesshomaru retorted, still trying to untangle his fingers.

Yukio protested further, still trying to clearly yank some of Sesshomaru's hair out. Sesshomaru growled lightly. Of course, it'd only be fair he understand him only when he's trying to take something from him. It was already obvious whose personality Yukio had, and Sesshomaru knew that was his own fault for his extended absence. When Yukio still managed to continue to tangle his fingers in his hair, Sesshomaru growled louder and Yukio froze. He looked at Sesshomaru, then his eyes began to water.

Sesshomaru stopped himself, seeing his eyes well up with tears. All he could manage to say was,

"No, don't..."

Yukio's lip started trembling, and then he let loose. He started to cry, and as loud as he could at that. Sesshomaru's glare fell, and resembled that of a 'soft expression'. An expression he hardly showed to even his mate. Sesshomaru sighed, finally untangling Yukio's fingers from his hair. He picked him up, sighing heavily, and sitting on the couch. Sesshomaru had reserved himself a hotel room upon his arrival back to Tokyo, knowing he wasn't going to be moving back in any time soon.

Yukio continued to cry, his hands over his eyes as if he were frightened to look at Sesshomaru. He sighed, looking around the room nervously. It was times like this when Kita was of better use. He didn't know how to stop a kid from crying. He'd never even held a kid before. If anything, Sesshomaru was that kid in elementary school that made all the other kids cry. That included even InuYasha. Which he got punished for a lot, but...that wasn't the point.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, then pulled Yukio close to him in an embrace. Yukio lied on his chest, still crying and covering his face. Sesshomaru took in a breath, then saying softly,

"I'm sorry. It's not like I hit you...you don't need to cry, Yukio."

Hearing how he spoke to him, Yukio stopped crying. He sniffed though, peeking through his fingers up at Sesshomaru. Even as a baby, Yukio could feel a connection between himself, and this man he felt he'd never seen before. An authoritative figure that was supposed to be here comforting him.

Yukio continued to sniffle, but snuggled up to Sesshomaru, lying his head on his chest. He rubbed his back gently, relaxing himself now that his son had calmed down. Sesshomaru sighed,

"...Daddy's sorry."

He meant that in more ways than just making him cry, but for also not being there when he needed him most. Sesshomaru looked at his phone when it started buzzing. He reached over, and grabbed it. Sesshomaru read the message that Kita had sent:

_What are you doing to my baby Sesshomaru..._

He couldn't help the slight smirk that came on his lips. Sesshomaru took in a response:

_He's fine. Don't bother me._

With that, he turned his phone off, then stood up with Yukio. Sesshomaru was going to get Yukio to undestand that he was his father. One way, or another. Without making him cry...of course. He'd try anyway...

**With Kita**

Kita growled, hitting the _Talk_ on her phone when Sesshomaru basically just blew her off. She pressed her phone to her ear, only to be sent straight to voice mail.

"That bastard." she growled, snatching her phone from her ear, and leaning her hand back.

Bankotsu took her phone out of her hand, "Somehow I think you're going to regret breaking your phone later. So I'm just going to stop you right there."

Kita glared at him, but then her glare fell into a pout/frown. Bankotsu laughed,

"Aw. The Almighty Kita is feeling left out."

"Shut up, and no. I don't feel left out. I miss Yukio. I haven't been apart from him for a month and several weeks."

"Baby withdrawal. Who knew?" Bankotsu asked, laughing when she grabbing a pillow and smacked him in the face with it. "Look. He's with Sesshomaru. He'll be fine. Just relax. You've been up day, and night taking care of Yukio. Give Sesshomaru some of the work."

"But-"

"You deserve a break too, you know." Bankotsu interrupted.

Kita whined, falling on her back and kicking her legs. He laughed,

"Well, we know how Yukio started getting his tantrums."

"Bankotsu!" Kita yelled, pointing at him.

He smiled, "Hm?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey. Is that really how you should be treating your friend that's been here helping you out?" he asked.

Kita sat up, "I didn't ask for you help, you know."

"No, but you needed it. Even if you won't admit it." he said, smiling at her. "You should be happy though. I know you were freaking out about Yukio calling me his dad."

"Mm. I think that was just you freaking out. Kami knows you're probably freaking out thinking you have to take on the responsibility as a father." she said.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "Have I complained?"

"No, but I just know you are." she argued.

He rolled his eyes, "Valid point, Kita. Valid point."

Kita gave him a look, before getting up off the floor, and joining him on the couch.

"Why have you been sticking around anyway? I never did get a clear explanation of why you're even here." she said.

Bankotsu replied, "Well, I was initially called out to go check on InuYasha and Kagome. To make sure they weren't sexing it up, you know."

She rolled her eyes.

"Then since they decided to come back here, I tagged along." he said.

Kita nodded slowly, "Yeah, but that doesn't explain _why_ you're still here."

Bankotsu opened, and closed his mouth. He laughed,

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No, but going back to our argument when you first came here..."

**Flashback**

_"So." Said Bankotsu._

_"So." She replied, still looking at the television._

_He asked, "Want to talk about Sesshomaru?"_

_Kita glared at him then turned her gaze back to the television, "Why'd you have to bring him up?"_

_"You should've known I was going to bring it up eventually." He grinned._

_She rolled her eyes, "No I didn't. I thought you, of all people, would want to avoid talking about him. Guess I was wrong."_

_"You? Wrong? Don't tell me you're losing your touch."_

_Kita shook her head, "Or you've just changed more than I can see. Your judgment, I mean."_

_"My judgment, huh?" He asked. "How so?"_

_She turned towards him, "Well, for one, you hate Sesshomaru so why would you even want to speak about him unless-_

_"Unless what?" Bankotsu cut her off._

_Kita glared, "I'd tell you if you let me finish."_

_"But you don't really want to say it."_

_"Or you don't want me to say it."_

_Bankotsu laughed, waving his hand for her to continue as if it really didn't matter either way. She continued,_

_"Unless you were going to use him as a subject to turn the tables."_

_"I wouldn't phrase it as turning the tables," He replied, lying his head back onto the couch, "more like simply trying to get you to fall in love with me and not back in love with him by bashing him along with you."_

_She scoffed, "That's the same thing."_

_"Is it?" Bankotsu yawned. "Guess I'm not thinking clearly, anyway, it isn't what I'm doing at all. I want to get something straight with you."_

_Kita nodded at him. He looked at her lazily before continuing,_

_"I'm not in love with you anymore, Kita. I went away just to rid that feeling, and, of course, to avoid the inevitable. You and Sesshomaru becoming mates, being the last resort friend and eventually you getting pregnant. The cliché-type thing, you know?"_

_"Did you think I thought you were still in love with me?" She was looking at him as if he were the dumbest person ever. "I said unless you wanted to turn the tables; I'd sound like Kikyo if I said boldly you were just trying to get me to fall for you but that isn't what I-"_

_"Are you implying that you avoided saying that just to not sound like InuYasha's wife?" He asked, matching her expression. "You've gotten a bit self-centered, haven't you?"_

_Kita didn't respond, she just looked at him with her hand clenching and unclenching. His grin widened,_

_"Aw, you don't have to be so defensive. . .or should I say sensitive? Is it the postpartum depression?"_

_"You're asking for it Bankotsu." She growled._

_Bankotsu tilted his head to the side, "Don't get angry at me because I'm right."_

_"You aren't right." She replied. "I'm just tired of trying to make you understand."_

_He put his hands up, "Alright, alright I'll stop being an idiot then. Let's just cut to the chase."_

_"What do you need to know about Sesshomaru?" Kita asked after a pause._

_"I already know Sesshomaru." He looked back at the screen._

_She snorted, "Oh, really?"_

_"Yep." Bankotsu was smiling._

_Kita watched him before standing, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."_

_"It's better to get this over with now." He said, still looking at the television._

_She grabbed the remote and turned it off, "Spit it out!"_

_"When I said, do you want to talk about Sesshomaru," Bankotsu turned towards her, "I meant. . .should I tell you I told you so, or would you like me to tell you what to do from here?"_

_Kita blurted, "What the hell!?"_

_"Don't jump to conclusions." He said, laughing at her reaction._

_She grabbed him by the collar, "Do not play with me Bankotsu. What's your problem?"_

_"I don't have a problem." Bankotsu said. "I'm just happy to know I wasn't the one in the wrong."_

_It was her turn to laugh, "Is this what it's all about? Because I choose Sesshomaru over you?"_

_"Not really. It's about the fact I'd told you exactly what Sesshomaru would do." He said as she released him. "Do you remember what I said after that fight?"_

_Kita looked at him, trying to remember what it was he'd told her. Bankotsu shook his head,_

_"I don't know what you see in him."_

_"What?" She looked at him._

_". . .but you're going to regret it." He continued. "Sure, right now everything seems great. You said you love him and he said he loves you. Then you'll mate, things will still be great, but after that it's all going to go downhill."_

_"Will you please make sense?" Kita said, confused._

_Bankotsu scratched the back of his head, "I think that's how it went, but the point is. . .you put this on yourself. It isn't that you didn't chose me, it's the fact you risked a lot only to be disappointed and unhappy."_

_"It's unbelievable how stupid Kami made men." She sat on the edge of the couch. "It's beyond ridiculous."_

_Bankotsu frowned, "Stupid? You women are the stupid ones. Getting yourselves into ridiculous situations then expecting someone to pity you so you'll feel better about the mistake. That's ridiculous."_

_"I can't believe I actually took you seriously!" She yelled then looked at the hallway before turning her gaze to him and lowering her voice. "You're still the same immature, little boy I knew in high school."_

_He snorted, "I was immature? Who's the one that was stalking a person that wasn't interested in them!?"_

_"I wasn't being immature!" Kita yelled. "I was determined."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Excuse me, I forget you're more sophisticated than most people so it has to be a different word."_

_"Unlike you, I try harder when it comes to something I want to do. I'm not some spoiled brat that gets everything he wants."_

_Bankotsu looked at her incredulously, "I might have been spoiled, but you cannot tell me I haven't tried hard for things that I've wanted!"_

_"Begging on your knees isn't trying hard, Bankotsu!" She retorted._

_He didn't reply, just sat there shaking his head with a grin on his face that irritated her more. Kita clenched her hands into fist._

_"I want to get something straight with you, Bankotsu, so you better clean the wax out of your ears and listen." She started, "I may have been disappointed with what Sesshomaru did, but that doesn't mean I'm disappointed in myself with my decision to love him. I may be unhappy with how things turned out, but that doesn't mean I'm unhappy with what is the now."_

_He looked at her, surprised to see she was calm in the face, "What are you saying?"_

_"Allow me to make it more understandable for you." Kita stood up. "I won't evolve my life around a man, Bankotsu. No man will run my life just because that's what some idiot women do, but I'm not just any woman. What I'm saying is that despite everything that's happened, I have Yukio. I love him. I have what is now and I don't regret anything._

_"Sesshomaru has issues that he needs to deal with, so let him. I don't know what happened in your life to make you such an ass, but this doesn't even have anything to do with you so do me a favor and stay out of it."_

_Bankotsu didn't say anything, his gaze had averted to the wall behind her._

_"Now, if you want to make this about you and how you're unhappy with the fact things didn't go your way then fine. Go ahead."_

_"I got it." He said, sounding like he'd become uninterested in anything else she had to say._

_Kita shook her head then looked at him, "I was actually looking forward to having fun with an old friend, you know? But I see now it's only going to be more drama."_

_Bankotsu looked at her, "Are you done nagging me now?"_

_"No, I'm not." She replied, smiling bitterly. "There's just one more thing."_

_He waited. Kita's smile fell,_

_"Do me a favor, and go home because I don't need this crap. Not from you."_

_Bankotsu watched as she turned on her heels and walked away. _

**Present**

"Oh. That little tantrum of yours." he recalled.

Kita scoffed, "Me? I was the one having the tantrum? Yeah. Okay, Bankotsu."

"How was it me having the tantrum?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She replied, "Because you were the one making indirect hints about your real purpose here. I asked you to leave a long time ago, and yet. Here you are. Hanging around."

"Look!" he yelled, glaring at her. "I told you I don't have any feelings for you!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not saying you do, but what I am _asking_ you is _why_ you're still here. You, of all people, know I'm a tough person. I've been through rougher times. I can take care of myself, and Yukio just fine. So why are you still here?"

Bankotsu opened, then closed his mouth. Completely unprepared for this conversation. Every second that passed, the higher she seemed to raise that damn eyebrow of hers. She was looking at him, already seeming to know the answer, and that was really pissing him off. Bankotsu clenched his jaw, then looked away,

"I really hate you choose to become a psychiatrist..."

"Yeah, a lot of people do, and you know what I'd say if this were a session? I'd say you're dodging a response." she said with a grin, then smacking him on the arm. "But hey, this isn't a session. I won though, so I'll leave it at that."

Kita got up, skipping off to the kitchen. Bankotsu frowned after her, then huffed and sunk low on the couch. Staring at the wall in defeat.

**With Kagome**

All day, Kagome had been trying to get some alone time to call InuYasha again. As the day wore on, and on, the more depressed she seemed to become. Kagome didn't expect it to be so bad. She felt like she was suffocating, and it hurt just to breathe. Kagome missed feeling InuYasha's arms around her. Feeling his lips on hers, or feeling his breath on her skin because he slept so closely to her at night. Remembering all these things. It hurt. To the point she wanted to just break down, but she wasn't given that opportunity. Aina hadn't left yet.

Kagome had dropped hints, pretended to act tired, and everything else anyone could do to show a person you want to be a lone. She still didn't get it. Aina just kept talking on, and on about herself. About college, and the many boyfriend's she'd had. When she wasn't talking about herself, she was trying to get Kagome to tell her why she'd come back, and why she kept checking her phone. For once, Kagome could honestly say in a Kita, or Sango way that she wanted to slap this girl.

"So, how many boyfriends have you had so far?" Aina asked

Kagome blinked, "Huh?"

"I said," she repeated in a somewhat snippy way, "how many boyfriends have you had? Do you have one now?"

"Do you?" Kagome asked, reverting her question back to to her, hoping she'd take the bait and just leave her the hell alone.

Aina furrowed her eyebrows slightly, but laughed lightly as she twirled her hair in her fingers, "Well, no, but-"

Kagome's phone started ringing, and she snatched it up. She looked at the caller-ID, breathing a happy sigh when she saw who it as, before flipping it open, and answering,

"Hello?"

"Why haven't you called yet?" InuYasha's voice asked, in the most pitiful voice she'd ever heard come from him.

Kagoe couldn't help but laugh, "Hey. It goes both ways. Besides...I've been a bit...occupied."

She looked at Aina, then told InuYasha to hold on.

"Hey, um...Aina. I'd...um, love for you to stay for dinner, but do you mind coming back later?" she asked.

Aina gave a small smile, and nodded, standing up, "Sure. That's fine. I'll, uh, see you later on then?"

Kagome nodded. She watched as she left. When she closed the door behind her, Kagome fell back onto her bed, resuming her conversation with InuYasha,

"Sorry."

"Who was that?" he asked.

Kagome replied, "Aina. She's Cade's older sister. An old friend of mine. That doesn't matter right now though. I just want to hear your voice."

She closed her eyes, feeling her eyes start to burn. Hearing him made everything she'd been feeling so much worse, because right now. All she wanted was to hold him. Smell him. But she couldn't, because she was over a thousand miles away. Before she could catch herself, she sniffled. InuYasha sighed softly into the phone,

"Kagome...are you crying?"

"N-no. I'm fine." she breathed, swallowing a sob.

InuYasha gave a bitter laugh, "You can't fool me, Kay."

Hearing him call her that broke the well. She let out a sob,

"I'm so stupid. I shouldn't of come. This is torture, InuYasha. I miss you so much. I miss everyone."

Kagome muffled her cries with her hand, not wanting her parents to hear her. He replied,

"You can come back, Kagome. I shouldn't of let you go. I knew it'd be this way. Rather it be a couple hours after you left, or a couple days. I knew, but you seemed so sure that this would be a good idea."

"I did, and I still do. I'll be safe, and this gives your Dad more time to find Kikyo without the threat of her hurting anyone. I just...I miss you." she half whispered, half sobbed.

"I miss you too." he whispered.

Kagome could swear she heard his voice break. She yelled,

"No! You can't cry too, InuYasha! You're making it worse! I'm already the crybaby!"

He gave another bitter, yet 'so him' of a laugh, "I'm not crying. I'm a man. Half demon at that. I can't cry."

She laughed halfheartedly, "Yeah, right."

Kagome sniffed, wiping her eyes, and trying not to cry anymore. She knew this had to be bad for him, too. Crying wasn't going to help either of them. InuYasha replied,

"I can come visit you, Kagome. I can come stay with you. Something. It could be as if we both disappeared again."

"No." Kagome retorted. "They're probably watching even more so now that I disappeared. They'll be watching your every move. Just...focus on being safe, Yash, okay? Please...for me?"

He sighed heavily, "Fine, but you have to too. You can't get depressed, Kagome. You'll stop eating, and end up being sick. I can't be there to take care of you, so you have to take care of yourself. _For me_. Do you hear me, Kagome?"

"I hear you. I will. I promise." she sniffled, lying on her back, and breathing. "I will..."

"Good." he said. "I love you."

Kagome smiled, "I love you too, but...please. Stay on the phone with me. For a little while longer. Please?"

"Anything you want a thousand miles away that I can do...I'll do." he said.

She smiled, relaxing some, and hugging her pillow to her chest. Kagome asked,

"So what's happened since I left?"

Unknown to Kagome, Aina hadn't gone far. She was on the other side of Kagome's door. Listening to the best of her ability from the outside of the room. She was glowering at the door as if it were Kagome she were looking at. She clenched her hands into fist, then turned and took her leave. Plans beginning to form themselves in her head.

**Back with Kita and Bankotsu**

Bankotsu hadn't said much to Kita after their conversation earlier. It'd been a pretty much quiet day. InuYasha had finally left to go back to his place, still on the phone with Kagome, and as happy as he could be in the situation he and Kagome were in. Kita sat on the other side of the couch, snacking on the randomess things in four hour intervals. Yelling at the television, and sometimes with a vocabulary she smacked him for using in front of Yukio. Sometimes it didn't even sound like she were yelling at the people actually on the TV, but as if Sesshomaru had taken their place.

He'd just stare at her for a good couple mintes as if she'd lost her marbles, and she'd stare right back until he got freaked out by HER staring and eventually looked away. After the cycle went on for too long, Bankotsu finally spoke,

"You're going to get fat, you know. You just lost your baby fat, and now ordinary fat is about to take its place."

Kita didn't miss a beat, nor did she even look at him, "Yeah? Well, you have no life if you're sitting here thinking about my health. Must be lonely, Ban. Must be lonely."

She glanced at him, grinning. Bankotsu glared, then muttered under his breath,

"Says the soon-to-be divorcee and possible single mother."

Kita stopped chewing, and looked at him as if he'd just grown another head. Bankotsu smiled back at her. She smiled back, which threw him off,

"Says the near thirty year old man, whose already single, and childless."

Bankotsu gaped at her, "Wha-, you-..."

"Un huh. Shut up. I can't hear the TV." she said, waving her hand at him to be quiet.

Bankotsu glared, then reached over and snatched her bag of trail mix out of her hands. He took a bunch of the M&M's out of the bag, and popped them in his mouth.

"Isn't that your favor part about trail mix?" he asked.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Bankotsu...give..."

"Mmmm." he said, taking out more.

Kita blinked at him, "Give it back. Do you want to die? Do you NOT know me!? I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO EAT JUNK FOOD IN NINE MONTHS! NINE! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Huh? What?" he asked, accidentally dropping some of the M&M's on the floor.

Kita's eyes were saucer's now, "YOU'RE WASTING THEM! GIVE IT!"

She launched at him, but he jumped up just in time. Bankotsu waved the bag at her,

"I don't think there's much left for you to eat. You shouldn't of let me have any. You know I'm a sucker for Trail mix in gener-oof!"

Kita tackled him before he could finish his little victory dance, and speech. However, when she'd tackled him, the bag went flying out of Bankotsu's hand, and now was a mess all on the floor. The rest of the M&M's, and just...everything. Kita looked at him, and started growling,

"I'm...going to...beat the-"

"Hey. It was just trail mix." he said, laughing nervous. "And...do you want Sesshomaru to walk in on us like this again? Huh? Huh?"

"I've been spending the last several hour trying not to think about him. Enjoy this time you say I deserve, but not only are you trying to piss me off. You steal my food, spill it all on the floor, THEN mention Sesshomaru!?"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at her, then gave a small grin, "Wow, Kita. This is really tearing you up inside. Just how much have you been missing Sesshomaru? I bet if I weren't here. You'd be a tearful wreck. Not pulling this facade you've got going."

"Shut up. I don't have a facade. I don't care about Sesshomaru. I just wish you'd shut up about him!" she yelled, growling down at him.

Bankotsu's eyes softened slightly, "Why? Because you can't stop thinking about him? Or maybe hot guilty you are you let your son get closer to another man that wasnt his father?"

Kita brought her fist back, about to seriously punch him in the face, but Bankotsu caught her wrist. He easily flipped her onto her back, and got on top of her. Kita wrestled with him, yelling,

"Bankotsu! Get off before I kick your ass!"

"Well, you were already about to do that, so..." he said with a smug expression on his face. "I'm guessing I'm right though? And here you said I was the lonely one!"

Kita grit her teeth, glaring at him, then overpowered him and rolled him off of her. Bankotsu ran into one of the stands. The vase that'd been sitting on it fell over, smashing into the floor. Thankfully not near their heads. Bankotsu fought back with her,

"Kita! Stop!"

"Get off!" she yelled.

He took her wrist, and pinned her to the floor. Bankotsu glared down at her,

"Kita, seriously. Stop. Look at what you're doing. You keep acting all unaffected, but you are. I don't know who you think you're fooling. I've known you longer than Sesshomaru. I even knew the secret I'm sure you never told him about your family. Don't try and hide it from me, because you know I'll put it out right in your face."

Kita felt her eyes burn, not out of sadness, but out of irritation, anger, and frustration. Sesshomaru had been gone for a month, and a half. A month and a half! Not letting anyone know where the hell he was! She'd thought he'd gone back to Kagura, and just disappeared. Gave up on her. Or he'd gone off, and gotten himself killed by Naraku.

Sesshomaru's too strong for that, they all said.

No one can lay a finer on him, they all said.

He was vulnerable that night. Kita had heard how he spoke. How he pleaded for her to talk to him, but she hadn't. Then he just disappeared!? Not a word. Then he shows back up here, and tells her to 'get up' and 'gather' Yukio's 'necessities'. Her eyes were just about black with rage. As if reading her every thought, Bankotsu gave a small smile,

"It's okay to be pissed off, Kita. Worried, and uncertain of what to do next. You're no human, but you're not perfect either as a demon."

"I want to murder him." she hissed, her voice shaking.

Bankotsu laughed, "I know you do, but deep down. You know you don't. Deep down, you want hold him."

"No." she protested.

"Kiss him." he added.

"No!" she repeated.

"And love him." he whispered. "You know you do."

Before he knew it, Bankotsu was slammed onto his back again, and she was back on top of him. Kita's voice shook. She glared into his eyes, her own black ones still filling with tears. A single tear fell from her eyes onto his cheek. She hissed,

"I said **no**."

Before Bankotsu could say anything, Kita leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

**Back with Sesshomaru and Yukio**

"NA!" exclaimed Yukio, looking at the back of Sesshomaru's head from his car seat in the backseat.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily, "Yes, Yukio. Me. Da."

"NAAA!" he frowned, his face scrunched up like Kita's would whenever she got into an argument with him.

Sesshomaru sighed again, shaking his head.

"Stubborn boy." he muttered.

Soon, Sesshomaru was pulling into his driveway. He looked at the front door for a while before shutting off his car, and getting out. Sesshomaru went to the back seat, and began to unbuckle Yukio.

_Bankotsu looked up at Kita with surprise. He knew he should push her away, and tell her to calm down. Think about what she was doing, but the feelings he'd been compressing this entire month began to surface. Unwillingly. Bankotsu caved, and took her chin, kissing her back. He flipped them once again, deepening the kiss._

Sesshomaru held Yukio in his arms, closing the car door, then headed toward the front door. Knowing Kita, he knew she didn't lock it after he left. Not that she had any reason to. There were other people here. At least, when he last was here. Sesshomaru opened, the door, and stepped in. His blood seemed to set ablaze, and he froze. The house was quiet. Something was wrong...

Sesshomaru stepped into the foyer, about to open his mouth to call for Kita, but then he looked into the living room. What he saw was another man, then Kita. He didn't even acknowledge that it was Bankotsu. Just another man. Yukio's smile fell from his face when he saw Sesshomaru. He looked at him worriedly as Sesshomaru leaned down and sat Yukio on the floor.

The room seemed to be colder, and Bankotsu shot away from Kita.

"Damn it. No!" he yelled, moving off of her.

Bankotsu's heart pounded in his chest, and he looked toward the door. There was no one there. He blinked. There was no one there.

Oh how wrong he was. Sesshomaru stood upright after setting Yukio down. Bankotsu sighed heavily,

"Aw shit..."

Kita sat up slowly, glancing over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. Her expression didn't change. She didn't look shocked, or scared. Her eyes were still black, and her face emotionless. Sesshomaru looked at her, like he'd never seen her before in his life. Then, he looked at Bankotsu. His eyes slowly turning red. A wind seemed to form itself in the living room. Light, and warm. Sesshomaru looked at Bankotsu, his voice sounding deeper than anyone had ever heard it,

"Get up."

Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru, and knew there was no easy way out of this. He looked at Kita, then sighed.

"Well," Bankotsu said as he got up, "looks like this is round 2, Sesshomaru. This time though..."

Bankotsu's eyes paled, losing their pupils completely. As though he were possessed.

"I won't lose."

* * *

**A/N AGAIN: So, yeah...pretty much three years. . Okay...I'M SO SORRY! I tried to get into my account a month ago, and I couldn't. Sesshy-lover92 (real life friend) was persistent, so...HERE I AM xDD. **

**Also! We both have a collaboration going on here at the moment, so...check us out! It's called MidnightSesshy!**


	35. Round 2 Times a Million

**Chapter 35: Round 2 times a Million**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (this goes for the last chapter too).**

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! It's me again with another chapter to give! I really hope this one gets more reviews, but come on, right? I've been gone for pretty much two years. I deserve it, hah. Anyway, while I have not worked on What Holidays Bring, I HAVE been working on a collaboration with Kita. If any of you are interested in reading our stories, PLEASE click the link to the right u/2100827/Midnight-Sesshy._

_That is all. Enjoy!_

* * *

As Kita looked between Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu, her eyes slowly started to return to their normal color. All that came to her, though, was how familiar this all looked...rather than what was actually about to go down. Or what she should be doing to stop it..

**Flashback**

_ It'd been almost a month now, and nobody had heard anything from Kita. Right after graduation, she just disappeared. Not a word of where she was going, or anything. At least not to him, anyway. It'd been this way for a while. Bankotsu literally had to stalk her just to talk to her for at least a minute. _

_ For the millionth time, it seemed, Bankotsu drove by Kita's house on his way back, but today he something other than an empty driveway. There was actually a car parked in it, but it wasn't Kita's. It was Sesshomaru's. _

_Bankotsu pulled in behind Sesshomaru's car, then parked and shut off his car. He got out, and stormed up to the door. Bankotsu ran the doorbell. Once. Twice. Three times. Nobody came. _

_"I don't get it." he thought to himself. "Just what the hell is Sesshomaru doing at Kita's place, anyway?"_

_ Bankotsu went around to where he knew Kita's window was. He elbowed it lightly, pulling it up, then peeking inside. Since he'd been the usual one to hang out with Kita, he knew every way there was to get into her house without using a key. He was always trying to scare the crap out of her, but it never ended well for him. He knew that she lived mostly alone since her aunt she was staying with worked overseas more than half of the year every year. _

_ When he peeked inside, there was no one there. Bankotsu called,_

_"Kita? You here?" _

_ There wasn't a response. He frowned, looking around her room, but then his eyes landed on the jacket sitting on her desk. It was Sesshomaru's. Bankotsu could think of only one place they could be. He pulled out of the window, then pulled it down. Bankotsu sighed, walking to the front of her house, and down the sidewalk. If he was thinking he right, they were at Sesshomaru's little hide out. It was where he and Sesshomaru had hung out most days when they were kids. _

_ After a few minutes of walking, Bankotsu found the path, and slowly went down it. Bankotsu had been brought up with six other brothers. Brought up to the skills of an assassin. Hired to kill those only deserving of death, of course. In learning all of that, though, he'd also been taught to do illusions. Ones that fooled humans, and demons. In this case, it was making sure he wasn't sensed, or sniffed out by anyone. _

_Bankotsu continued down the path, stopping behind a tree when he heard Sesshomaru's voice. He peeked from behind his hiding place, this eyes soon falling on Sesshomaru and Kita. She cuddled up close to him, her legs tangled around one of his, and her head resting on his chest with her eyes closed. _

_"You're still not going to tell me where you disappeared to?"_

_"And you're still not going to tell me anything about your mother?" she asked back, sighing. "Really, though, Sesshomaru. I don't want to talk about it. Can't you just shut up, and let me lie here with you?" _

_"Do you ever leave me alone when I ask you to?" he asked. _

_Kita smiled, then laughed, "No, not really, but that's different. You can easily be puhed when it comes to me, but I'm afraid it's not like that the other way around, Fluffy."_

_"Stop calling me that." he sighed. _

_Kita laughed again. Bankotsu watched all of this play out, looking at them closely. He was sure his face had never looked so contorted in rage before. When had all of this happened!? What was she doing sitting all cuddled up to him. Here, Bankotsu had thought Sesshomaru had come to that graduation for InuYasha like he had, but clearly. It wasn't just him he'd come for. If not just her period. _

_"Fluffy, can we got out tonight? I just want to have some fun...let loose, then go back to your place." _

_Bankotsu near choked on his own spit. Go back to his place!? What the Hell has he beeing missing here!? Bankotsu froze when he noticed Sesshomaru cock his head slightly, as if he were searching for something. He frowned, knowing Sesshomaru knew he was there now. Bankotsu started to walk further away, knowing he'd follow. _

_Sesshomaru untangled himself from Kita, "I'll be right back."_

_"Nooo!" she whined. "I was just getting comfortable. You can pee some other time."_

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Just sit there until I get back."_

_She pouted, glaring at him as he walked away. When she couldn't see him anymore, Kita crossed her arms and huffed. _

_ Sesshomaru followed where he'd assumed Bankotsu had gone. He was really skillful in keeping himself hidden, but not so good at hiding his feelings. Which ended up causing him to just basically step all the way out so both he, and Kita could see him. Soon enough, he saw him, _

_"Bankotsu."_

_"Sesshomaru." Bankotsu said back, glaring. "Want to tell me what the hell is going on between you, and Kita?"_

_Sesshomaru looked at him dully, "It's none of your business."_

_"When did this start? When did she become your secret girlfriend?" he asked. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes rolled slightly, "She's not my secret girlfriend, or my girlfriend at all, and like I said. It's none of your business."_

_"I've known her longer than you, Sesshomaru, and what do you mean not your girlfriend at all. I'd doubt you'd ever be just a friend with a female, and a female cat demon at that." _

_"It's none of your business because she's my mate." Sesshomaru said without any hesitation. "And our relationship is none of your business regardless of how long you've known her." _

_ Bankotsu felt like the air had just been knocked out of him. He repeated,_

_"Your...mate!? Your mate!? When did this happen!?" _

_When Sesshomaru didn't make any effort to answer him, Bankotsu stepped forward and grabbed Sesshomaru by the college. He glared into his eyes,_

_"Sesshomaru, if you hurt her I swear I will make your life a living nightmare."_

_"She's my mate, Bankotsu. Why would I-"_

_"Because you're Sesshomaru Takahashi!" he yelled, letting go of him. "You push people around, and take advantage of your strength. There's no person you don't make it known to that you can kill them at any time you want. Your brother, for example. When he was just kid, completely unknowing to the drama that was going on in your family at the time, you pushed him around, and belittled him for being a half breed! For having a human mother who treated you like your own, when your own mother wouldn't, and still doesn't, give you the time of day!" _

_Sesshomaru slammed Bankotsu against a nearby tree, glaring down into his eyes, "I'd shut my mouth at this point, Bankotsu. You think you know everything."_

_"Trust me." Bankotsu said, glaring into his eyes. "I know everything. About you, and about her. If I don't know something, then I find out. One way, or another. You can act oblivious, and pretend like you didn't know but Kita's-"_

_"You lost your chance, Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said, stepping away from him. "You'll get over it, and it isn't like it was you she was going after." _

_"And who's going to stop me?" Bankotsu asked._

_Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, and he growled threateningly at him, "If you try anything with my mate, Bankotsu. I'm not going to hold back any punches. I don't care if you're weak. If a person needs to be put in their place, then I'll put them there." _

_ Bankotsu just glared at him, clenching and unclenching his fist. Without another word to him, he turned and stormed off. Sesshomaru watched him leave, narrowing as eyes when he seemed to vanish into thin air. Nothing good was going to come of him knowing this, but it was bound to come out one way, or another. _

_ Later that day, Kita finally headed home after spending a little more time with Sesshomaru. He'd agreed to go out with her. So he went back to his place to get ready, and Kita to hers. Not ten minutes after Sesshomaru left, though, she saw headlights in her driveway. She furrowed her eyebrows; there was no way Sesshomaru had gotten home, got dressed, and was now back that fast. When the doorbell rung, Kita sighed heavily, and quickly pulled her top on. She pushed her curly tresses from her face, then went to the door. Kita peeked out her window to see who it was, and all she had to see was the car. She sighed softly, then walked over to the door. Kita unlocked the door, then opened it. She smiled,_

_"Hey Ban-ban. What's up?" _

_"Don't 'Hey Ban-ban' me." he grumbled, inviting himself in after giving her a one over. "Going somewhere?"_

_"Look, about my disappearing-"_

_"Yeah. Want to tell me what that's about? Oh, and while you're at it...when you became Sesshomaru's mate?" he asked._

_Kita looked at him, blinking at him, "What?"_

_"You're not deaf, Kita. You heard what I said." he retorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the nearest wall. "When were you going to tell me?"_

_She looked away from him, grabbing her ear rings, and beginning to put them on, "Well, Bankotsu, I didn't think it was any of your business." _

_"Oh really? And that's why you let me tag along with you when you went to stalk Sesshomaru." he said. _

_Kita glared at him, "I didn't drag you along. You insisted on helping me, actually. I'd thought you'd be happy for me."_

_"Well I'm not!" he yelled back. "I didn't expect him to pursue you back. Damn it!" _

_Bankotsu rustled up his hair in irritation. Kita raised an eyebrow at them, then asked,_

_"What are you so pissed at, Bankotsu?" _

_"If you don't know by now, then I really must have been doing something wrong. Or maybe I wasn't direct enough." he said, walking up to her. _

_Kita turned toward up, looking up into his eyes, "I don't...know what you're talking about." _

_"I guess you wouldn't, because for the longest time...you've had your eyes set on one person, and one person only." he said with a sighed. "Getting off that subject for a second, where did you disappear to? You couldn't so much as send me a text message, or anything?" _

_"Sorry. It was...complicated." she said, turning away from him again, only to be turned back around by hime. "Bankotsu, what-"_

_"That isn't answering my question." he said. "Where were you? And don't say you don't want to talk about it, because you and I both know that I'll find out. One way, or another. Like I've found out everything else." _

_Kita looked at him for a minute, then sighed, "I was...back in America. With my 'family'."_

_Bankotsu asked, "Why? Is something wrong? It isn't the anniversary of your dad, is it?"_

_"No..." she said with a sigh, and crossing her arms. "They...disowned me." _

_"What?" he asked incredulously. "Why would they do that?"_

_"Because I'm mated to Sesshomaru." she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "A dog demon. The type of demon that murdered my father." _

_"Kita..." he said softly. "I'm sor-"_

_"Yeah, well I'm not." she interrupted, shrugging her shoulders again. "I have all I want here. I'll be fine. I don't need them."_

_"But why would you mate with him? I doubt he treats you like you should be treated." he replied, furrowing his eyebrows. _

_Kita smiled, a light pink blush appearing on her face, "I mated with him, because I love him, and he does. He does treat me like I should be treated. If not even better." _

_"Augh! Don't. I know where you're going with that. God." Bankotsu ran a hand over his face. "But why him, Kita? Sure, things are great now, but what happens later when the secrets you keep from each other resurface? When he becomes more stoic. He gets bored, real fast. Take it from someone whose known him longer."_

_"Well, I know him in more ways than you do. You've only known his unemotional-"_

_"Too much information, Kita! Too much!" he yelled._

_She yelled back, half laughing, "I wasn't even talking about that!" _

_"Sure you weren't. What other emotion could Sesshomaru Takahashi have possibly of shown you?" Bankotsu asked. "I'm telling you, Kita. You're making a mistake by getting so close to him. Like I said before, everyting feels right at the moment, but a few years from now. He's going to fuck everything up, and you're going to be the one that gets the hurting part of it. I mean...how many times exactly has he told you he's loved you?"_

_She glared at him, "I'm not a child, Bankotsu, and that's what mating means. It's what marriage means, and until you experience it yourself. I don't want your opinion. I don't get why you're so pissed off right now, anyway." _

_"You seriously still don't get it!?" he yelled. _

_She yelled back, just as as loud, "No! Stop beating around the bush, and just tell me already!" _

_"Kita, you just can't. I thought I was your best friend. You won't take my word for it? Please. Just drop everything that's happened already. Act as if it never happened. I'm trying to protect you! "_

_"You can't seriously expect me to just decide to abandon my mate! I don't know what grudge you hold against Sesshomaru, but-"_

_Bankotsu took Kita's wrist and backed her lightly into a nearby wall, and pressed his lips firmly on hers. She gasped. Without any hesitation, she brought her knee up and hit him right in the groin. Bankotsu pulled away, and immediately fell to the floor, clutching himself in agony. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, Bankotsu!?" she exclaimed._

_Bankotsu groaned in response to her shouting. He gasped, _

_"God, you didn't have to go that far."_

_"Uh, do you know what you just did!?" she yelled. "I want you to tell me what your problem is today! I'm sorry I bailed, and didn't let you know anything. If it makes you feel any better, neither has Sesshomaru." _

_After a while, the redness that'd appeared on Bankotsu's face began to dim, and he slowly picked himself up. He swayed a bit before balancing himself, _

_"You just...you can't be with him, Kita."_

_"Why?" she asked, searching his eyes._

_When Bankotsu didn't give her an answer, she stomped her foot in irritations._

_"Damn it, Bankotsu! You know I hate it when people beat around the bush! Tell me already." she hollered. _

_Bankotsu sighed heavily, "It's not exactly something anyone would want to blurt out." _

_"Well, there's no way out of this conversation now. You need to spill. Now." _

_A light shined outside, and they both looked toward the door. Kita sighed,_

_"Sesshomaru's here. Does he know that you know all of this?"_

_"Oh. So he made you keep it a secret? Is that really what a guy 'in love' should be making his mate do?" he asked._

_Kita rolled her eyes, "He didn't make me do anything, Bankotsu. You're being such a pathetic, little wimp." _

_"Am not." he muttered. _

_She rolled her eyes. A door slammed outside, and soon the front door was opening. Sesshomaru looked over at the two of them. Bankotsu glared at Sesshomaru, then looked at Kita. Before he knew what he was doing, he stepped closer to Kita, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Kita's eyes widened, and she looked up at him, _

_"Bankotsu! Stop! Let go." _

_Sesshomaru started to growl, slamming the door behind him, "Bankotsu. What did I tell you earlier."_

_"You don't deserve to be with her, Sesshomaru." Bankotsu said, managing to hold onto Kita while she struggled in her arms. _

_Within a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was behind Bankotsu. Before he could react, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and yanked him for Kita. He stood in front of her, growling,_

_"Keep your hands off of her." _

_"Or you'll what?" Bankotsu sneered. _

_Sesshomaru brought his fist back, slamming it into Bankotsu's face and sending him flying across the room and into the other wall. He grunted when he hit the floor. Kita gasped loudly, covering her mouth, then looking at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. _

_Not staying down long, Bankotsu slowly pulled himself back up, wiping the blood from his lip. Sesshomaru growled,_

_"This is what I hate about humans. You all think you can take what isn't yours whenever you want."_

_"And this is what I hate about demons." Bankotsu shot back. "You all think you can get away with everything because you're strong. Exactly who stole who? You knew. I didn't even have to say anything to you, Sesshomaru."_

_"You lost your chance. If it wasn't me, it was going to be someone else, because you're too weak to use your words. Whose fault is that?" asked Sesshomaru._

_Bankotsu spat in anger, "SHUT UP!"_

_He charged toward Sesshomaru, grabbing his around the waist, and attemping to fling him to the floor. Sesshomaru didn't budge. Instead, he grabbed Bankotsu by the back of his shirt and kneed him in the stomach hard, then grabbing his by the collar. By this point, Bankotsu was already coughing up blood. Kita launched herself forward, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm,_

_"Stop! Sesshomaru, are you trying to kill him!? Stop!" _

_"Let go." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes already beginning to dim into a dark red. "If it's a fight he wants-"_

_"No, Sesshomaru!" Kita yelled, squeezing herself between him and Bankotsu. "You know who has the upper hand in this battle! It isn't fair to beat the shit out of him like this. Look at him. He's had enough. Put him down!"_

_Sesshomaru grit his teeth, glaring at him. She glared back,_

_"I mean it, Sesshomaru!" _

_Without another word of protest, he released Bankotsu, and he fell to the floor. He clutched at his stomach, coughing up some more blood. Kita sighed, running a hand down her face before kneeling in front of him,_

_"Bankotsu, are you-"_

_"Don't. I don't need your help!" he sneered, pushing her hand away, and struggling back up to his feet. "I'm not finished with you, Sesshomaru!"_

_"Yes you are!" Kita yelled, stopping him by stepping in his path. "Bankotsu...I'm in love with Sesshomaru."_

_She searched his eyes, letting him know she knew now why he was being thing way. _

_"I don't want to hurt you, but nothing is going to change that. No confession you can give is going to change that." she said, as lightly as she could. _

_Bankotsu glared down into her eyes, "You can't honestly expect me to eventually accept this."_

_"I don't expect you to." she said with a sigh. "Which is why you shouldn't come around Sesshomaru and I. I don't want to have to constantly stop you from embarassing yourself. I remember that training offer your father gave you not too long ago. You should take it. Get out of Tokyo."_

_"Wow." Bankotsu said with a bitter laugh. "Not only are you basically telling me to fuck off, but you're insulting me by telling me I need more to learn." _

_Kita bit her bottom lip, "I'm not trying to be mean if that counts for anything."_

_"Well it doesn't." he said, glaring at her. _

_Kita pouted slightly, taking a step toward him, "Bankotsu-"_

_Sesshomaru grabbed Kita's hand, pulling her back from him. He turned Kita toward him, grabbing her left hand. Sesshomaru dug through his pocket, and pulled out a little black, velvet box. He swiftly opened the box, and took out the ring that sat inside then let the box fall to the floor. Without even saying anything, he slipped the ring on Kita's ring finger then spun her back around toward Bankotsu, who was now standing in shock. His face whiter than snow. _

_Sesshomaru took her limp arm, and flailed it in Bankotsu's face,_

_"You see this? Not only are we mated on demon terms, we're going to get married on human terms. Translation for your thick skull. She. Is. Taken. Now leave us the hell alone."_

_Kita's mouth opened, and closed, "I...Sesshomaru...I didn't even say-"_

_"You two can go to hell!" Bankotsu shouted, turning and storming out of the house._

_Kita yelled after him, "Bankotsu!"_

_When he slammed the door behind him, and she heard his car start seconds after, she spun toward Sesshomaru._

_"What the hell was that!?" she yelled._

_Sesshomaru asked, "Isn't that the 'proposal' you were asking for? Why are you complaining?"_

_"Because that wasn't romantic at all! That just screamed possessive!" she whined, looking toward the window when she heard car wheels._

_Kita sighed, covering her face. _

_"He's never going to speak to me again, and it's all your fault." she mummbled._

_Sesshomaru took her wrist, pulling her hands from her face. He took her chin and made her look up at him,_

_"I don't care, and it shouldn't matter because you belong to me." _

_"I didn't say yes, you know." she said, looking up into his eyes. _

_A small smirk pulling at Sesshomaru's lips, "So it was a no?" _

_Kita swallowed, "Uuuhhh..." _

_"That's what I thought." he said before pulling her closer to him by the chin, and kissing her on the lips. _

**Present Day**

Kita blinked back to the present just in time to quickly move out of the way. Sesshomaru had made his way in front of Bankotsu within a second, slamming him into the wall. Sesshomaru went to punch him, to only end up punching the wall. Her eyes widened. Bankotsu had somehow vanished from in front of Sesshomaru to behind him. He swung his body around, about to kick Sesshomaru only to have him grab Bankotsu's leg. Before Sesshomaru could injure him in anyway, Bankotsu brought his other knee up and it connected right into Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru grabbed his other leg before he could completely bring it away from his face, feeling beyond pissed at this point. He easily picked Bankotsu up, slamming him into the wall. Instead of there just being a few cracks, the wall caved entirely.

This battle was going to be anything but a easy win for either of them. Bankotsu wasn't the old Bankotsu, and that only meant more damage was going to be done to her house. Wait...WHY WERE THEY FIGHTING!?

A quick rewind went through her head, and she remembered. Her fighting with Bankotsu, then kissing him. Kita took in a breath. Well, it could have been worse. Things could have gone further. She didn't feel any regret for what she did. Besides, now they were even. She, and Sesshomaru. If anything, she was happy he was pissed off. Serves him right. Kita felt a hand on her arm, and looked down to see Yukio looking up at her with confused eyes. She picked him up, hugging him to her,

"My baby. I'm sorry."

Kita knew this situation was going to only get worse, and she wasn't about to let these two idiots ruin her house. She stood,

"Sesshomaru! Bankotsu! You've guys have got to stop! You're going to destroy the house!"

"Kind of late-" Bankotsu paused mid-sentence, barely dodging Sesshomaru's poison claws. "-for that, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru growled, "Keep your focus on me! Not my mate."

"Oooh. Someone sounds really upset today. Didn't get your nap out?" Bankotsu asked.

Sesshomaru growled, managing to slash four of his claws across Bankotsu's chest. He grunted in pain, but didn't stop. He grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist after he went to slash at him again, then brought him forward into his knee. Bankotsu then leant back just enough to swing at him. Sesshomaru dodged his swing just in time to dodge it.

Kita was nervous at this point. Seeing Bankotsu hurt Sesshomaru; it was wrong. It irritated her, and yet didn't all at the same time. Why did everything have to be so difficult in her life? Life never got difficult for her. Kita had always known how to handle things when they got tough, but this time. It was honestly out of her hands. If Yukio weren't in her arms, she could try and physically stop it but she wasn't going to risk putting him down somewhere he could get hurt. She stood up, slipping into the kitchen and running for the phone. Kita tried to think of InuTaisho's number, but it honestly just wasn't coming to her at the moment. She growled angrily, then dialed the one number that did.

**With Kagome**

Kagome had been talkin on the phone with InuYasha for what must have been hours, because the next time she looked out her window...the sun was setting. Kagome didn't care though. She got to hear InuYasha's voice, and she'd be happy with that.

"Kagome! Time for dinner!" called her mother.

Kagome sighed softly, looking at the clock.

"You should go eat, Kay." InuYasha said. "You can just call me back when you're done, and I'll keep talking to you until you fall asleep. You've been in your room all day."

"So?" she said with a sigh. "I don't want to hang up."

"Me neither, but..." There was a pause, then a sigh. "Kita's on the other line. Go eat, Kagome. Remember what you promised."

"I know." she said, sighing then nodding to herself. "Okay, but you better pick up when I call you back."

"I will. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

With that, the line died, and Kagome sat her cell phone on her nightstand. She sighed, then pushed herself up off the bed. Kagome walked out of her room, and jogged down stairs into the dining room. At the table, Aina already sat, waiting for her arrival. Kagome's smile fell. It was amazing how some people could suck the soul out of a person just by being present.

"So I made your favorite, Kagome." her mother said with a smile.

Kagome sat at the table, giving her mother a smile, "Really? I can't wait to eat it."

"I've come over a few times to eat dinner with your parents. Her cooking is as amazing as it was when you left." Aina said with a smile.

Kameko laughed, "Oh stop, you."

Aina laughed. Kagome gave a small laugh, internally rolling her eyes. Dai smiled,

"It's good to have you here Kagome. I don't think you know how much we've missed you."

She looked at her father. Really looked at him. He looked tired, and the number of worry lines there...

Kagome couldn't help feel a bit guilty. All they'd been doing is reacting how any parent would react to the death of one of their children. Kagome gave a true smile,

"I'm happy I came. I've missed you...Dad...Mom."

Her mother looked at her, her eyes welling with tears hearing this from Kagome. She smiled, walking over and leaning forward to give her a light kiss on the forehead. Kagome smile, then sighed. She let herself relax.

Kagome was going to try. To fix things with her parents, and get back on her feet. She had to move on. It's what Souta would've wanted.

Aina made a face at her slightly, her eyes scanning Kagome fro beneath her bangs, "_I'm going to find out more about you Kagome, and we're going to become closest friends. But first, I need to get rid of your distractions._"

She gave a little laugh to herself. Dai, Kagome, and Kameko looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Aina looked at them with slightly wide eyes, before laughing again,

"Sorry. I was thinking of something funny."

They all just nodded before going about their business.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha switched off from Kagome, which led his phone to automatically answer Kita. He put his phone back to his ear,

"What do you-"

"InuYasha...you need to come over here." Kita said.

A loud crash sounded off in the background. InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows,

"Kita, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Heh...yeaaaah, but...Sesshomaru and Bankotsu are...kind...fighting." she said in a mumble.

InuYasha retorted, "They're fighting!?"

"Isn't that what I just said!?" she retorted.

InuYasha asked, "Well, how did it start!? What happened!?"

"Would you stop asking so many questions, and just get over here. You're going to need help..."

With that, Kita hung up. InuYasha pulled his phone from his ear, and looked at it in disbelief. He grumbled as he got up from his bed. InuYasha quickly put on his shoes as he dialed his father's number.

**Back with Kita**

Kita had slipped back into the living room, but moved back toward the stairs since most of the fight was going on in the living room. She watched the fight continue, glancing at Yukio to only see his eyes rapidly going back and forth between the two. He seemed confused more than scared. Kita felt like they were already ruining his life. Damaging him in some way. If she could stop the fight, she would, but she knew she couldn't without Yukio somehow getting tangled up in it.

Kita looked back toward the fight, wincing when Sesshomaru grabbed the collar of Bankotsu's shirt then brought him into his fist. Bankotsu didn't stagger, or fall like Kita had expected him to a long time ago. He really was a lot stronger than he once was. It wasn't the time to be thinking this, but it was impressive.

Bankotsu retaliated to Sesshomaru's punch with a very rough push into the nearest wall (cracking it), but before he could do anymore, Sesshomaru brought his claws up to Bankotsu's side. He couldn't help the gasp of pain that emitted him. Bankotsu growled in pain, and anger,

"You bastard. So that's how it's going to be?"

If Bankotsu wasn't so difficult to hold still, Sesshomaru knew he could have done more damage, but Bankotsu broke his head back and slammed it as hard as he could into Sesshomaru's. When he got him far off away from him, Bankotsu grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's hand that had slowly been going into his side and shoved it away.

Kita focused on gaze on Sesshomaru, seeing the stream of blood flowing down his forehead. It was then she heard the sound of tires squealing in their driveway, then a door slamming. Soon, the door flew open and InuYasha jogged in. He looked at Kita, then to Bankotsu and Sesshomaru. InuYasha yelled,

"Bankotsu! Sesshomaru! What the hell do you two think you're doing!?

InuYasha stormed over toward them, trying to break them apart, but it was like trying to split atoms. Sesshomaru sneered at him, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him away,

"Stay out of this, little brother."

"Sesshomaru! Look at what you're doing! You do realize your damn son is in the room, right!?" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshomaru growled when Bankotsu managed to get him right in the nose.

"I said...stay...out of it!" Sesshomaru brought his fist up into Bankotsu's chin, sending him across the room again.

Instead of crashing to the floor, or a wall that was nearby, Bankotsu went flying toward Kita, and Yukio. InuYasha exclaimed,

"Kita!"

He ran over just as Bankotsu hit the wall just above Kita's head. She held Yukio close to her, expecting him to fall on top of them, but Bankotsu managed to push himself off the wall, and landed on the floor. InuYasha made it to Kita, his heart pounding like mad in his chest. He looked at her frantically,

"Kita..."

Yukio's bottom lip started trembling, his eyes filled with extreme fear. His tears didn't come before his wailing. Yukio clutched onto his mother, burying his face into her chest, and actually shaking from how scared he was. InuYasha's eyes actually reddened slightly. He looked at Sesshomaru, but decided he didn't even want to waste his breath on him. Sesshomaru stood where he had when he'd thrown Bankotsu, but instead of still looking outraged, he was pale. His eyes had returned to their normal color, and the anger that had been there moments ago were replaced with surprise. If InuYasha wasn't mistaken, there was actual fear there as well. He wasn't sure if it was for almost hurting his mate, and child...or fear of Kita's reaction.

Kita let out a breath that she sounded like she'd been holding,

"I'm fine, InuYasha. Calm down."

InuYasha looked back toward her as she stood upright. She patted Yukio's back gently,

"It's okay, Yukio. You're okay. Mommy's okay."

Seeing this, Sesshomaru took a step forward, but the look Kita cut at him made him stop in his path. Bankotsu got on his feet, breathing heavily as he looked between her and Kita,

"Sorry...I-"

"DAA!" Yukio wailed, seeing Bankotsu nearby through the peeks he took at everyone in the room.

Bankotsu could hear Sesshomaru take in a breath, and he just sighed. This situation could not get any worse.

**Back with Kagome**

Kagome made sure to finish her meal before anyone else, so she could leave with an excuse to go to bed, and not have Aina try to follow behind her. Once she was safe in her room, Kagome locked the door so that she could take a bath before lying down, and calling InuYasha back.

While she was her bathroom, though, Aina helped Kagome's parents with the dishes. Once they were all in the dishwasher, she smiled at them. Giving them her bright, and innocent smile.

"Do you guys mind if I go tell Kags goodnight before leaving?"

"No, of couse not." Kameko said.

Dai smiled, "I'm glad Kagome has someone she can talk to. I'd hate she spend all her time talking on the phone with her boyfriend."

Aina almost repeated that last word, but didn't. She just smiled, giving a laugh before leaving the kitchen, and heading upstairs. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Aina cursed under her breath before reaching up, and messing around her hair. She soon found a pin that'd been holding her bands back, and pulled it out. With ease, Aina picked the lock and was soon walking in. She looked around, frowning when she didn't see Kagome anywhere.

Aina then, however, smelt soap and saw a small puff of steam coming from beneath her bathroom door. She grinned, realizing she must be taking a bath. Aina tiptoed across Kagome's room to her desk where she'd sat her phone. She stared at it for a while, then glancing back at the door when she heard the movement of water. When she didn't hear an attempt to open the bathroom door, Aina grabbed Kagome's phone, then sat on the edge of her bed. Just as she was about to flip the phone open, it began to buzz in her hand.

Aina jumped, looking toward the door, but she didn't hear anything. She opened it to see..

Yash.

Aina furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard, and back to the conversation she'd had earlier with whoever on the phone.

_"No." Kagome retorted. "They're probably watching even more so now that I disappeared. They'll be watching your every move. Just...focus on being safe, Yash, okay? Please...for me?" _

Aina remembered now. This must've been the InuYasha she was talking to. The one she was crying to about 'missing him'. This was clearly the boyfriend. Why did that name sound familiar though? And who was _they_? Why were they watching her? Just what had Kagome been up to over in Tokyo.

The phone finally stopped buzzing, and barely a minute after it went to voicemail, a text message popped up:

_Kay, why aren't you answering your phone? You won't believe the shit that just went down at Kita's.. Call me back when you get this._

From how he just text messaged her, they were obviously close. Aina clenched the phone in her hand, frowning. Something slammed in the bathroom, and Aina jumped up off the bed. She sat the phone as it had been on her desk, then smooth out her sheets. Aina walked to Kagome's door, locking it, then slowly closing it behind her as she walked out.

Just as the door clicked, Kagome re-entered her room with a towel wrapped around her body. She walked over to her desk, and picked up her phone. She flipped it open, seeing that she had a missed call. Seeing that it was InuYasha, she pressed Talk without a moment's hesitation. Kagome pressed the phone to her ear, then walked over to her bag t find something to wear for the night.

"Kagome?" came InuYasha's voice when he finally picked up; he sounded strange. Irritated.

She smiled, "Yeah. Sorry I missed your call. What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru and Bankotsu got into a fight. An actual fight." he replied.

Kagome froze, dropping the shirt she'd taken out of her bag, "What!?"

**Back with InuYasha**

"There." Kita said with a sigh after bandaging Bankotsu up.

Bankotsu pulled his shirt down, bouncing Yukio in his lap while he lied his head on his chest, still sniffling. He looked at Kita, searching her face as she put all the first aid kit stuff up. Sesshomaru stood in a corner, his arms stiffly crossed across his chest as he watched her as well,

"You're not going to bandage any of your own mates cuts?"

"Your wounds have already healed. You're a demon. He's not." she said snippily.

Sesshomaru frowned, looking at Bankotsu, then Yukio. His fist clenched,and unclenched. Bankotsu saw the look on his face. He knew Sesshomaru was more than just angry. Sesshomaru could put up a good front, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was feeling. Knowing your son didn't see you as their father...and not just that. To know your son saw some other man as his father. Bankotsu was pissed at Sesshomaru, but he never had theintentions of stealing his family from him.

Bankotsu knew he'd lost a long time ago, and what he'd walked in on had been a moment of weaknes. He stood,

"I should leave."

"Why?" Kita asked. "There's no reason for you to leave. You didn't do anything wrong."

Bankotsu glanced from Sesshomaru to her again, "Do you not remember what I-"

"I kissed you first, and you kissed me back. That's usually how it goes, doesn't it?" she asked, interrupting him. "You don't have to go anywhere. This is _my_ house. No one but me is going to kick you out. And if I feel like kissing you, I will."

"Hoshi." growled Sesshomaru.

Kita turned on him, growling back, "Stop calling me back! Stop saying my name period, Sesshomaru! When I said that, I had hoped you'd get the hint to leave. I don't want you here, and if you're here to injure your own son then don't expect I'll let you take him anywhere with you again!"

"I didn't intend for either of you to get hurt." he said, glaring at her. "You know I wouldn't-"

"Oh, really!? Really!?" she growled, her eyes starting to blacken.

Yukio looked up at his mother, his eyes beginning to water again. Sesshomaru continued to glare at his mate,

"Upstairs, Kita."

"No."

"Kita!" yelled Sesshomaru.

She yelled, "I said no!"

"I'm not telling you to come upstairs to be alpha, right now, Kita." Sesshomaru argued.

Yukio began to cry again, covering his face as he had when Sesshomaru had first yelled at him. Kita looked at him, then sighed. With a glare to Sesshomaru, stormed out of the kitchen, pushing past him on her way out. Sesshomaru followed behind her. Bankotsu sighed, leaning back agains the counter, gently patting Yukio's back,

"It's alright, buddy. None of this is your fault, you know? You're going to be just fine."

He grinned, rustling Yukio's hair gently, then sighing again.

**Upstairs**

Once upstairs, Sesshomaru looked at Kita, "I know what I did, Kita. I know, but you do not get the right to take my son from me, and let some other man have him. He's mine."

"But you get the right to kiss other women? You get the right to run off when things get too hard? YOU get the right to...to come back whenever the hell you feel like it, and just pick up where everything left off? It doesn't work that way, Sesshomaru!" Kita spat, now in his face.

He glared down at her, "It's been a month, Kita. How much longer are you going to hate me for what happened?"

"Until you acknowledge it."

"What are you expecting me to do?" he asked. "Beg on my knee's? Plead for forgiveness?"

"Well, it'd sure as hell be a start, but you're too prideful to do something like that. I can't believe I almost forgot." she said sourly. "I'm done with you, Sesshomaru. I'm honestly done with you."

Kita turned to leave the room, but she was stopped when he grabbed her hand and made her turn back toward him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her so close to him that there was barely any room to breathe.

"You can act as pissed as you want, Kita, but you and I both know you aren't going to give up on this. I won't let you. I don't care how angry, or hurt you are." he said coldly. "You are **mine**. And I'll be damned if I let you be with another man."

"Watch me." she hissed, trying to push him away, but froze barely a second after she started struggling against him.

Sesshomaru had leaned his head down so that his cheek was against hers. His silver hair mixed in her bright, red hair. Kita was frozen in shock, her breathing uneven, and heart seeming to struggle to keep going. He held her closer to him, whispering in her ear,

"There wasn't a day that didn't go by I wasn't punishing myself for what I did to you, and Yukio. I love you, and that is why I came back. Not just because I have a duty as a father, and mate. Not because of my job. But because I love the both of you. Can you honestly stand here, and say you want another man? After the several years we've been together?"

Smelling his scent, and feeling him so close. It was torture, and she couldn't deny the feelings that seemed to flood her body as he held her like this. Completely preoccupied with how she felt, she couldn't seem to respond.

"As long as this is on your neck," his lips barely ran over her mate mark, making her shiver, "you will always belong to me."

Kita swallowed, opening and closing her mouth, trying to find words. Everything that'd happened literally five minutes ago seemed ot be anywhere but in her head. Sesshomaru pulled away, looking down at her. Kita looked up at him, blinking as though she were confused.

When nothing seemed to come from her mouth, Sesshomaru spoke,

"I'm going to take this as your agreement to everything I just said."

Kita blinked again, then finally replying, "What...?"

He sighed heavily, then walking past her to the door. Before he opened it, he looked back toward her,

"I'm moving back in rather you like it, or not. I'm not allowing Yukio to continue to call Bankotsu his father."

"What? No. No you're-" she turned , looking at him at the door. "You are not-"

"I'll have someone by to fix the walls...then I'll be back with my things." he said slowly, as if he were lagging the conversation on or as if she were slow.

"Sesshomaru!" Kita said, finally slowly beginning to come to.

With that, he opened the door, and walked out. Kita stared at the door. The room filled with absolute silence. After a minute, or two, she sat heavily on the bed, and growled. Kita felt like she'd been violated in some way, and now she was beyond pissed off. And, of course, who else on earth would be more skilled at it than her own mate?

Kita growled louder,

"What the hell just happened!?"


	36. Irresistible Gravitational Pull

**Chapter 36: Irresistible Gravitational Pull**

When Kita could pull herself together, she got up and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, and saw Bankotsu sitting in the same place he'd been in before. Seeing her completely lost expression, Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, and asked,

"Uh...you okay there?"

"Honestly..." Kita said, looking around the kitchen as if the walls would give her answers.

Bankotsu laughed, "You look high. What did he inject you with? He sure seemed in a rush to get out of here."

"Honestly..." Kita repeated, and plopped down in a seat near him. "I'm going to kill him, Bankotsu. I don't even know what to think right now. Just...literally, I don't know what to think."

She looked at Yukio who was still in Bankotsu's lap, but instead of crying like he had a few minutes ago...he was fast asleep. Bankotsu asked,

"What did he do?"

Kita sighed, "You don't want to to know."

"What?" he asked with a small smile. "He kiss you senseless?"

Kita gave a small growl, glaring at him, and he laughed.

"I'm guessing I'm right." he said.

She retorted, "No. He didn't kiss me!"

"Shh." Bankotsu shushed, standing up, and letting Yukio rest his head on his shoulder. "And he clearly did something to make you senseless."

Kita whined, kicking her legs as she sat. Bankotsu laughed, walking out of the kitchen, and down the hall. She got up, following him down the hall, and into Yukio's bedroom. Kita watched as he gently lied Yukio down in his bed. She couldn't help smiling. When Yukio relaxed, and continued his soft snoring, Bankotsu turned toward Kita. He raised is eyebrow at her again,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're going to make a great dad and husband someday, you know?" Kita replied.

Bankotsu just smiled, before walking past her and out of the room. Kita walked over to Yukio's crib, and smiled down at his sleeping face. The one thing that came to her mind as she watched him was how much he looked like Sesshomaru, and even how much he slept like him. Kita sighed, then muttered to herself,

"He tortures me even when he's gone."

Kita leaned down, giving Yukio a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She returned to the living room, stopping when she saw men outside the hole that'd been created in the wall. They were smoothing some kind of white, thick paste over the small holes. As for the big holes, they had to slowly close it up with the paste, and God knows how long that was going to take.

"I'm just...going to kill him." Kita sighed heavily, plopping down on the couch beside Bankotsu.

Bankotsu laughed, "Well, to help your headache, how about we just not talk about him?"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" she asked. "Don't you think I've tried that already? Why do you think I got pissed off when you kept bringing him up?"

"You didn't get pissed at me, though. You got pissed because you knew it was the truth." he retorted.

Kita didn't say anything for a good few seconds, shooting him a glare, but being Bankotsu, he just smiled. She asked,

"And that's why you kissed me back, right?"

Bankotsu's smile fell, and he stuck his tongue at her. She laughed,

"That's what I thought."

"Speaking of the kiss," he started, looking at her, "what-"

"Bankotsu," Kita interrupted, looking at him, "you know that it wasn't-"

"Anything special?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "I figured. I guess a part of me was hoping."

Kita looked at him, and then sighed. She scooted closer to him, hugging him to her,

"I shouldn't of done that, but...well, I wasn't even in control of myself at that point."

"I know." he said, hugging her back. "Old Bankotsu still has hope, and it just came over me is all. I'm fine."

Kita pulled away, looking up at him, "Are you sure?"

"I will be." he said. "I shouldn't stay here, though."

Before he could get up, she wrapped her arms around him, preventing him from moving, "But you don't need to. You've been pretty much my backbone ever since we first met back in high school, and I don't think I ever truly thanked you. Or paid you back."

"You don't need to thank me, or pay me back. This is simply what friends do for one another, but what friends don't do is...take their wives from them." he said with a sigh. "If I stay, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not saying I'm leaving Tokyo, or Japan. I just...can't stay here. In this house. I can't watch you slowly warm back up to him, and be a family with him. So to put it in all, I don't want to stay here just to be your shoulder to cry on."

Kita frowned, "That isn't why I want you to stay."

"Then why do you want me to stay?" he asked, searching her eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you honestly think that I need you to avoid Sesshomaru?"

"Because you're **so** good at doing it yourself? That's the reason you came downstairs practically drooling on yourself, right?"

"Bankotsu, I wasn't drooling on myself. Sesshomaru didn't kiss me, as you think he did. He just...confused me." she muttered, glaring at him.

Bankotsu laughed, "Let me guess. He pulled you close. Telling you how much he loves you, and you just became putty in his hands, right?"

"Wha-"

He cut her off, "It works. Sesshomaru has a front that all the chicks go for. That stoic, 'I don't give a rats ass' attitude. You all love it. There's a breaking point for all of them though, and they want attention. He still doesn't give it, though, but then...out of nowhere. He'll say it, whispering it into your ear, and kiss your neck. He doesn't need to kiss you on the lips, because that alone leaves you wanting more. More than you could want anyone else. To sum it all up for you, Kita, he has you on a leash. You never saw that? Wow. Here I thought you were so observant."

Kita had a puzzled look on her face, but at the same time, there was realization. Her eye twitched, and she asked,

"How do you know all of this?"

Bankotsu grinned, looking into her eyes, "I'm Sesshomaru's best friend."

The more the realization dawned on her, the most pissed off she became. He laughed,

"You're not the first girl we've ever fought over, you know. In fact, you're like...the fourth. Maybe fifth. Before you start plotting his death, though, know this...most of the time it isn't intentional. However, when he can't control the situation anymore, that's when he does it."

Bankotsu snapped his fingers.

"Works every time."

Kita just stared at him; her face started to slowly turn red in anger. Bankotsu grinned, thinking to himself,

"_Hm...this could be a total indirect punch to Sesshomaru's face._"

His grin widened. Before anything else could be said by either of them, there was a knock at the door, and Bankotsu looked at Kita, expecting her to get it. It was her house after all, but of course, she said,

"You get it. I don't feel like getting up."

"You could have at least asked." he said, standing up.

Kita made a face at him, crossing her arms, then taking up all the space on the couch by lying on her back. Bankotsu went to the door, opening it to see it was one of the workers that'd been working on the walls. He smiled, nodding to him,

"We're all done. I just came to let you guys know that you shouldn't paint over the white patches until it's completely dry."

"Okay, man. Thanks." Bankotsu said with a smile. "Have a good night."

"You too." he said, before turning and leaving.

Just as Bankotsu went to close the door, he saw Sesshomaru's truck pulling into the driveway. He groaned, closing the door, then turning around. Bankotsu jumped so high, he almost hit the ceiling. Kita was standing right in front of him, glaring up at him. He exclaimed,

"What the hell are you doing just standing there!?"

"You owe me." Was all she said before grabbing his arm, and dragging him back to the couch.

Kita pushed him onto the couch, then sat on his lap. He looked at her like she'd seriously lost it,

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"You owe me." she said with a grin. "You almost destroyed my house. You could have easily of teleported yourself outside, but no. You wanted to show off how strong you've gotten, and my house paid dearly for it."

Bankotsu opened his mouth, then closed it. He sighed heavily,

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just play along." she said, lying her head on his chest, and grinning slightly when she heard the doorknob rattle.

Bankotsu sighed, waiting for it all to happen all over again. Sesshomaru walked in, and looked into the living room. When he saw Kita sitting on Bankotsu's lap, his eyes narrowed,

"Do I need to teach you another lesson, Bankotsu?"

"The only person that's going to be teaching lessons, Sesshomaru, is me if you start breaking things again." Kita sneered, smiling and snuggling into Bankotsu. "Besides, what we do doesn't concern you."

"Like Hell it does, Hoshi. Get off of him." Sesshomaru growled.

Bankotsu muttered under his breath, "If you don't want another fight to break out, then-"

"I don't even know why you're here, Sesshomaru." Kita interrupted. "I didn't say you could come back."

He glared, "This is my house too, Kita."

"It stopped being your house when you walked out on your family!" she spat angrily.

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Kita, "Calm down. Yukio's sleeping, isn't he? Another fight is not what he needs again today. You know that. You're his mother."

She looked at him, pouting slightly at his scolding then huffing.

"Fine." Kita grumbled, moving off of Bankotsu, and standing. "I'm serious, though, Sesshomaru. If you're going to stay here, it's only for the night, and you'll be sleeping on the couch. Bankotsu gets the guest room."

Sesshomaru glared, "I'm not going anywhere. No problem is going to be solved with me not here."

"And no problem was solved when you decided to run off to God knows where." Kita retorted.

Sesshomaru growled, "I know that, Kita. Funny thing, though. When I was on my way back, I _ran _into my mother, and all this time she knew more about you than I did."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sesshomaru? If this is another one of your attempts to evade what we really need to talk about-"

"I'm not evading shit, Hoshi." he cursed.

The room grew dead quiet. Bankotsu glanced from Sesshomaru, to Kita, and she looked truly shocked. Pale, even. After a good whole minute, Kita was storming toward Sesshomaru,

"What did you just say to me?"

Sesshomaru growled as he repeated every word with more force than before, "I'm. Not. **Evading **shit."

Before Bankotsu could think to do anything, Kita was swinging at Sesshomaru, but he caught her by the wrist, then slammed her into the nearest wall. Bankotstu yelled angrily,

"Sesshomaru!"

He ignored Bankotsu, glaring down at Kita, then asking, "Just how long were you going to keep it a secret from me, that you'd been disowned from your family, Kita? Or why you came back so eager to be mated?"

Kita looked up at him with wide eyes, but after a few seconds, she glared again. She brought her knee up, and it slammed right into Sesshomaru's crotch. Bankotsu gasped loudly,

"Oooooh! Ouch. Oh god. Kita, why'd you...man...that looks painful."

Sesshomaru just took in sharp breath, sliding to his knees in front of her. He cursed under his breath,

"Damn it, Kita!"

Kita knelt in front of him, slipping her fingers into his hair, and making him look up at her. She glared into his eyes,

"Then, Sesshmaru, you were the only family I had left, and the fact you thought I wanted anything other than to be your mate. Then maybe you're really not worth being with anymore. I'm sick of your bullshit, do you hear me? Sick of it!"

Kita released him in a forceful manner, and he had to catch himself from falling over. Without a backwards glance, Kita stormed upstairs, and shortly after that, there was the sound of a door slamming. Bankotsu just looked at Sesshomaru sympathetically, but was also trying not to laugh.

"Need some help there, buddy?" he asked.

Sesshomaru shot him a look, his eyes flashing, "Go to Hell."

"Nah, I'm good. I don't want to be in your Hell, right now. I'll leave you to it, though. I'm going to bed." Bankotsu said with a laugh.

Sesshomaru growled after him, "It better not be with my-"

"Yeah, I know." he said back as he ascended the stairs, and left Sesshomaru to his silent agony.

**With Kagome**

"What do you mean they got into a fight!? Where are you right now?" Kagome asked frantically, continuing to gather her pajamas.

"Well, I was at Kita's just a second ago, but after Bankotsu 'assured' everything was fine now...I'm heading back to my place." he answered.

Kagome put her phone on speaker, tossing it onto her bed, and then began to get dressed. She asked,

"What was the fight about?"

"Bankotsu was telling me he was just talking to Kita about Sesshomaru, which she didn't want him to, then they _somehow_ ended up on the floor. Then, out of nowhere, Kita kisses Bankotsu, and he kisses her back. Sesshomaru walked in on them, and...well, you can guess what came next."

"Wow. Did you call your father?" he asked.

InuYasha huffed, "He has better things to worry about. Like, you know, searching for Kikyo. To be honest, all this family drama is starting to get all my nerves."

"I just want to know how it all escalated to this. I always feel like the one at fault. It all came crumbling down that night we first kissed." she said softly.

He retorted, "Kagome, for the millionth time-"

"I know, I know. _It's not my fault_." she said, finally putting on her last article of clothing and then finally plopping down on her bed.

Kagome grabbed her phone, and placed it on her pillow beside her head. She asked,

"So is everything okay now?"

"Yeah. I think so. I haven't gotten another call from Kita. My guess is she gave Sesshomaru hell. When I left, they were both going upstairs to 'talk'. Whenever they actually aren't _talking_ talking, which is hardly ever, they're having a 'lovers quarrel', or having sex the entire neighborhood can hear."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why would say-...why would you tell me that!? Why have you been listening to them have sex!?"

"I don't!" InuYasha yelled. "You haven't been around long enough to know that they do it in the most random-"

"AHHH!" she screamed, shooting her hands up to cover her ears. "Stop! InuYashaaaa! Why!? I can't...I DON'T want to see Sesshomaru in that image! Gah!"

InuYasha was laughing, almost cackling, on the other side, and she glared at the phone.

"I'm going to call Kita, just so she knows what you're saying." she threatened.

InuYasha laughed some more, "She'd admit to it! You know Kita doesn't lie. She'll be all, 'Yah, sure. We do that'. I swear to you, Kagome. Now you know why I'm so messed up. This didn't start occurring at the office. This started occurring way back in high school. When they were courting. I was forced to stay, because I never did my homework unless someone was forcing me to. Plus, Father was never home to stop it, and Mother's human! No super hearing. You do the math."

"That's awful. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Yash." she said, truly pitying him, then shivering. "I just can't imagine Sesshomaru..."

"Yeah, for a demon that's hardly ever emotional..." he gagged. "Before, when he had other girlfriends, there was 100% coming from the girls, and 0% coming from him. With Kagura, there was 95% from her, and 5% from him. With Kita. There's not even a percentage! It varied! They were like 50/50. Sometimes Kita was 40, and Sesshomaru was 60. Is that not twisted!? It always sounded like a freaking competition, or so-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it, InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed loudly.

Her face had gone from a light pink, to a blood red. There was a knock at the door, and she jumped. Her mother called,

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Mom. Just talking to InuYasha. Sorry. I won't be too loud." she replied, fanning her face, and trying to calm down in case she had to open the door.

"Alright. Good night, dear." she said.

Kagome waited until her mother's foot steps faded, before returning to InuYasha, and sighing,

"Jeez. Do you want my head to explode?"

"Sorry. I keep forgetting you're a-" he coughed, stopping himself.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "A what?"

"Nevermind."

She retorted, "No. You might as well say it. Virgin. I know, I know. Forgive me for saving it for someone special."

"I wasn't teasing you, Kagome." he replied gruffly. "I'm glad you haven't lost it to anyone else. I want to be your first. Whenever we can."

She blushed, not saying anything for a second, "Me too. I hope it eventually happens...in the near future."

"Good." Kagome could practically hear the grin in that one word, and shook her head, laughing.

Kagome spent many more hours on the phone with InuYasha, until she fell asleep, and even then, she didn't hang up on him. She listened to him play some sort of video game, and just hearing his voice relaxed her. As if he were there, in the room, and refusing to come lie with her like he had done before when they lived on the beach. While it could be better, she was happy to just be able to hear his voice. That was as good as it was going to get.

**Several Weeks Later**

InuYasha and Kagome returning from their hideout when they weren't even at that beach long enough.

Kagome leaving for America.

Yukio starts calling Bankotsu 'Daa'

Sesshomaru coming back, and taking Yukio when he's been gone for a month and a half. With knowledge that Kita was disowned from her family!?

Bankotsu and Kita kissed! In a sensual position!

Sesshomaru and Bankotsu fighting.

"Just how exactly did we miss all of this?" Sango asked as she clenched the wheel, trying to drive at the appropriate speed limit. "Just how!?"

"Calm down, Sango. Maybe you should let me-"

"I'm pregnant, Miroku, not dying from cancer." she snapped, shooting him a glare.

Miroku sighed, pouting slightly, "But you can risk having a miscarriage..."

That seemed to instantly make her relax. She sighed,

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just didn't know so much happened."

"Maybe we should've stayed at my mothers." he said. "It was a nice vacation."

Sango guffawed, "Yeah, right! Your mother hates my guts. I wanted to leave as soon as we arrived, but no...you were insistenting it'd be relaxing. More like boring. Meditation is NOT fun, Mirkou."

"I thought you loved my Mommy." he said incredulously. "And meditation is good for someone at the beginning stages of their pregnancy-"

Sango rolled her eyes, "I know the speech, by now, Miroku. Please don't repeat it."

"So did you not like a single thing about going there?" he asked seriously.

Sango glanced at him. She knew he'd driven for several hours just to get somewhere where she could relax. They'd found out they were pregnant again, and he was insistent they go away. At least for a month, before jumping back into the drama. Thinking back, despite how annoying his mother was, it was relaxing. Miroku's parent's lived in the mountains, and it had been absolutely beautiful. They went to hot springs, and hiked when it was really early. Camped out. Thinking back, she couldn't help but smile,

"I did. Every minute of it that was spent with just you."

Miroku grinned.

Not much after, Sango was pulling up to the _Takahashi_ household. She parked, then got out. Miroku walked up to the door with her. Sango popped her knuckles, and neck,

"Ready for it all, Miroku?"

He sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

**Half an Hour Earlier**

That morning, Kita was the first to wake, and go downstairs. She went into Yukio's room to see that he wasn't in his crib. Kita's heart nearly jumped out of her chest,

"Yukio!?"

She ran out of the room, not thinking so early in the morning to use her nose and simply see if he was in the house. Kita walked into the living room to see Sesshomaru on the couch. She tiptoed over, then looking down to see Yukio lying on Sesshomaru's chest. Yukio had his thumb in his mouth, sucking it lightly as he breathed heavily. Whenever she could hear his breath, he was in a deep sleep, and funny enough that always meant the same for Sesshomaru. He wasn't though, so she knew he knew that she was there. Kita stuck her tongue at him, then turned, and walked to the kitchen.

Kita walked into the kitchen, running her fingers through her hair, and trying to calm her frantic heart. Every minute of the night, she expected Kikyo to appear and try to take her son. It wasn't that she was afraid. She just got excited that she might actually have the chance to finally shank that bitch. Kita laughed to herself at the mere thought as she began to make herself some coffee.

While it brewed, she sat at the island, and lied her head on the cool surface. She started to dose when she heard a light click. Kita opened her eyes, listening carefully to hear light footsteps, and immediately knew it was Sesshomaru putting Yukio back in his crib. After a few seconds, he was walking into the kitchen, and Kita groaned. Sesshomaru asked,

"You're about to drink coffee?"

"I'm not pregnant anymore, Sesshomaru, so I can drink all the coffee I want. Fuck off." she grumbled, burying her face into her shoulders.

There was pause, then a heavy sigh. She heard the scrapping of the metal chairs on the floor, and then him sitting heavily across from her. Kita whined in her throat. Why did he have to be so annoying and stubborn!?

"Kita." he said.

She ignored him.

"Kita." he said again.

Kita felt a frown slowly forming on her face.

"Ki..." he paused. "ta..."

Kita shot her head up, glaring, "What!?"

When she saw the shadow of a smirk on his face, Kita grabbed an apple from the basket in the middle of the island, and glared. He ignored her threat to throw the apple, and asked,

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"Until the day you die. Which shouldn't be much longer." she said, sitting the apple back in the basket. "Can you leave me alone?"

"No." he answered simply.

Kita glared, the stood, "Fine, then I'll ignore you."

She slipped off the chair, and then walked over to one of the cupboards. Kita grabbed her favorite mug, and then walked over to the coffee maker. She poured herself some coffee, blowing her bangs from her face. Kita looked in her peripheral vision when she heard the chair scratching against the floor again, then him walking toward her. She continued to pour her coffee, completely not acknowledging how much she was putting in her cup.

"A little much isn't it?" came Sesshomaru's voice, and she actually jumped, some of the coffee spilling and burning her hand. "Damn it!"

Kita had been expecting him to come from the right, but he just ended up leaning against the counters to her left. She glared daggers at him, waving her hand to cool the burn. Sesshomaru frowned, stepping forward, and taking her hand.

"No!" she protested, trying to take her hand away, but she couldn't without him ripping her hand over.

Sesshomaru brought the part that was slightly red up to his lips. She swallowed, watching him as he brought the burnt part into his mouth. Kita almost shivered when she felt his tongue run along it, but instead she snatched her hand away, and wiped her hand on her pants,

"Okay, dog boy. No need for all of that. It's just a burn. Move."

Sesshomaru sighed, giving her a glare before simply walking over to the refrigerator. Kita opened the carafe, and poured some of her coffee back into it. She put some creamer and sugar in her cup before walking out of the kitchen. Kita heard footsteps, and looked toward the stairs. She exhaled a breath she felt like she'd be holding. Kita did NOT want to be alone in this living room with him.

She sat on the couch, and patted a spot beside her,

"Come sit with me, Bankotsu."

"Is he in the kitchen, or something?" he asked groggily, yawning as he walked over, and plopped beside her.

Kita gave him a pinch on the arm, and he gasped.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" he hissed.

Kita just smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. He glared at her,

"I swear you two are children. Getting on my nerves."

"Get over it." she retorted before grabbing the remote, and flipping on the TV.

As Kita flipped through the channels, she found herself stopping on one where this guy was being backed into a corner by several women. A switch seemed to go off her head, and she looked at Bankotsu,

"Back to our conversation from last night."

"Hm?" he asked, lying his head in her lap as if she were some sort of pillow. "What conversation?"

"The four, or five other girls." she replied.

In the television's reflection, she'd seen Sesshomaru coming into the living room only to freeze when he heard what she said. Kita narrowed her eyes. Bankotsu tensed himself. He shot up,

"Man. I need a show-"

"You told her?" Sesshomaru's voice asked.

Bankotsu laughed, "What? I thought she should know that she hasn't been the only woman in your life."

"From how Bankotsu told me," Kita started, turning, and looking at Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes, "you two had quite the game going on. When did it start, huh?"

She looked between them, growling lightly before grabbing Bankotsu's ear.

"Talk before I rip it off." she hissed.

Bankotsu winced, "Okay! Okay!"

She released his ear, and huffed, rubbing the back of this ear. Bankotsu glanced back at Sesshomaru whose eyes promised death, then he looked at Kita who promised a slow, painful death. He concluded he rather be on her side. Bankotsu sighed,

"It started in middle school."

"Bankotsu." Sesshomaru started.

He looked at him, "I was just vomiting words, and it all came out. Plus, you tried to kill me not fifteen minutes from then...my logic was kind of skewed. Sue me."

"Bankotsu, continue. Sesshomaru, shut up." Kita said. "How many of the have their been?"

Bankotsu opened, and closed his mouth. Kita slapped him on the arm, and he answered,

"About ten to fifteen! Don't ask me names. I don't remember them all."

She gaped, "Ten to fifteen!?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Why does it matter? This was when you were barely out of kindergarden."

"Oh, at least I was an innocent girl. Meanwhile, you two were man-whores fresh out of the fifth grade. God, you two are so sick!" Kita exclaimed, actually looking disgusted. "You two are so not going to be the ones to teach Yukio about girls."

"And who would he look up to for girls?" Bankotsu asked.

Kita opened her mouth to say several names, but each time she stopped herself. Eventually, she just gaped,

"Wow...there's not a single faithful, or un-perverted man in this damn family. My poor baby. He's in a family where all the males are assholes."

"Hey, you don't know who I've-"

"Can you honestly look me in the face, and say you've been one-hundred percent faithful to all these women you two competed over?" she asked, glaring.

Bankotsu ended up shutting his mouth, and looking down, laughing nervously.

"That's what I thought." Kita grumbled, shaking her head.

After a minute of thinking, Kita froze, then looked at the two of them. She asked,

"Wait...was I a competition?"

The entire room got cold, and when no one answered, Kita's blood sort of ran cold. She looked at Sesshomaru,

"Was I a competition?"

Sesshomaru looked her straight in the eyes, then at Bankotsu, and back at her. He was actually not even answering. Before Kita could say anything else, the doorbell rung. Bankotsu shot up, flipping off the couch,

"I got it!"

"I'm going to check on Yukio." Sesshomaru said, leaving down the hallway without a backwards glance.

Kita growled angrily, but it vanished fast when she saw who walked in.

"Miroku! Sango!" she exclaimed, sitting her coffee down after a sip, and running over to them.

Kita nearly tackled the both of them. Miroku laughed, hugging her back,

"Hey, Kitahoshi. I hear your life has been hell lately."

"I know!" she exclaimed, pouting up at him, then looking over at Sango. "Where have you two been?"

"Trip." Sango said with a smile.

Kita grinned, looking into her eyes, "Making babies?"

When neither of them denied, and just grinned, she squealed. Kita held them, jumping up and down in excitement,

"Yukio's going to have a friend near his age! Yay! I'm so excited!"

"Oh, jeez." Bankotsu rolled his eyes, walking over and plopping back down in the couch.

"Congratulations, guys!" Kita said happily. "So where did you guys go?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea to get away from all the chaos her first month." he said.

Kita repeated, "First month? So you knew before you left? Gee, thanks for the heads up!"

"Oh, don't even!" Sango retorted before repeating her list of things she did not know about. "No one attempted to call us, or anything! We just disappeared, and no one attempted to call?"

Kita pouted, "Well...I didn't want to talk about him, and all the other things didn't seem that big."

"Oh? Kagome being taken to America wasn't that big a deal?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Kita continued to pout. Sango laughed, shaking her head, and then hugged Kita again,

"I'll forgive you, but only this once. Now...where's Sesshomaru so I can give him a peace of my mind."

"He's hiding out in Yukio's room, so you'll sadly have to wait." Kita grumbled.

She frowned, "Well I hope he's ready for an ear full."

"Finally. Someone else that is here to give him what he deserves." Kita proclaimed.

Miroku asked, "InuYasha not staying here anymore?"

"Nah. He's probably in his hotel room talking to Kagome on his phone like he has been since the moment she left." Kita said. "It's sad, but I guess it's understandable."

Sango sighed, "I hope Kagome's okay...being up there without InuYasha."

"Or us, in general. I'm sure if InuYasha wasn't hogging her attention, she'd be calling each of us." said Kita.

Everyone nodded in unison except Bankotsu who just rolled his eyes.

**With Kagome**

Kagome had woken up early this day, several weeks after arriving to America. She woke up around five, and got dressed to go for a run. When she returned home, it was about six, and she felt pretty good. Running always seemed to clear her head. Kagome took a quick shower, then returned into her room. She got dressed, then headed down to have breakfast to only find that Aina was already knocking at the door. After breakfast, Aina returned upstairs with Kagome.

It was nearly eight in the morning; it was way too early to have to deal with her. All Kagome wanted to do was relax, and talk with InuYasha. Even if he wouldn't be awake for a few more hours, she could be reading, or doing for work for her online college classes. But nooo. Here was Aina. Talking away about her _popular_ friends, and how many of them were guys. Kagome ended up zoning out, though, and imagening the day she'd be able to finally be with InuYasha again.

Before the daydream could go into any kind of detail, there was a hand snapping in her face, and she was forced back into reality. She narrowed her eyes at Aina,

"What?"

"Do you want to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome asked, "Want to what?"

"Go to the mall with me, and a few friends. I figure you must be a bit depressed." she said, looking at her with a pretty annoying, _knowing_ face.

Kagome retorted, "What do you mean by **that**?"

"Well, you know...you haven't been here in forever. This place must really be reminding you of Souta." she said with a slight shake of the head. "You should come with me, and have some fun. Don't be the old Kagome that liked to stay cooped up in her room."

Kagome seriously was contemplating how good she'd feel after slapping Aina across the face. It never came, though, and she just reduced to glaring.

"No thanks." she said.

Aina rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. Are you seriously one of those girls obsessed with her boyfriend?"

"I'm not obsessed! I miss him." Kagome shot back.

Aina retorted, "Why so defensive?"

Kagome clenched, and unclenched her hand. She spat through clenched teeth,

"Fine."

"Great." Aina replied with a smirk, her plan beginning to unfold before her eyes.

Things were going to perfectly...just as she'd planned it.

**With Kikyo**

Another month was almost over, and she could already tell she was getting a baby bump. Kikyo was always in a foul mood, but Naraku just kept smiling. She constantly asked for updates, but he'd just say, 'wait'. She was through with freaking waiting! Kikyo wanted results! She wanted Kagome DEAD! She wanted InuYasha tortured. She wanted them all to suffer like she was suffering. All of this was their fault.

Finally, this very day, when Naraku came in, he didn't come in to taunt her about how she seemed to be 'getting fat' before laughing in her face. He came with answers, and that alone was enough to make her smile for once.

Naraku informed her of Sesshomaru's return, the never-ending drama that seemed to come with his return, and the fact Kagome was gone. Naraku had pinpointed the state, and was now working on the city and county. They were getting close, and the plans Naraku had. She couldn't help but to grin.

"Finally. We're moving along." Kikyo said to him, standing. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"Oh...believe me. I have plans for you, Kikyo." Naraku said with a grin as she walked up to him.

He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Naraku dipped his head down, giving her a kiss before kissing down to her neck, and stopping at her ear, whispering,

"Earn InuYasha's trust again."

His first sentence had her intrigued, and as he continued...all Kikyo could think was,

"_He's going to pay. Oh, he's going to pay soon..._"


	37. Trust

**What Holidays Bring**

**Disclaimer: I've missed of few chapters of this, but as always stated...I do NOT own InuYasha. **

_Chapter 37: Trust_

Kagome glared at Aina as she bobbed her head, humming to the song playing on the radio as she drove them to God knows where. Somewhere her 'friends' were waiting. If Kagome didn't know any better, she'd think Aina was taking her somewhere to kill her.

"_Okay, you're exaggerating a bit, Kagome_." she thought to herself. "_She just wants to catch up with you…you can't hide out in your room forever._"

Just as she thought that, her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out. Kagome smiled when she saw that it was a text message from InuYasha. Aina frowned, watching as she started to text to who she knew to be her boyfriend. Aina reached over, taking her phone from her hands and sliding it in her pocket.

"Aina!" Kagome exclaimed. "What are you-"

"You need a life, Kagome!" she said with an innocent laugh. "Is all you're going to do while you're here is talk to your boyfriend? Live a little!"

"Aina, give me my phone back." Kagome retorted through clenched teeth.

Aina didn't move to get it, but her expression changed from that of innocence to concern.

"You know, I don't really know why you're here, but I can tell it's because something bad happened in Tokyo. I just want you to have a good time, and relax while you're here. Please? I'm worried about you, Kagome. That's all." Aina said softly, glancing over at her.

Kagome felt a bit guilty; all she'd done was blow Aina off, and talk to InuYasha. She sighed,

"Okay. You have my full attention. Can I tell him I'll talk to him later, though, just so he doesn't freak out and fly down here?"

"Sure, sure." Aina said. "Here."

Kagome took her cell phone from Aina's hands, and then flipped it open. She pulled up the text she'd been half way through and back spaced it all before starting a new message:

**Hey, Yash. I promise I'll talk to you tonight, but I'm with a friend right now and I don't want to be rude so I'll talk to you tonight. Promise!**

Kagome was about to hand it back to her, but he'd replied with a few seconds. Aina laughed at this, and Kagome blushed.

"_Maybe we are kinda obsessed with each other…_"

Kagome leaned back again, opening the message and reading it:

**Guy or girl?**

She rolled her eyes:

**Why does it matter? Don't you trust me?**

He replied:

**Just answer the question.**

Kagome frowned:

**You answer mine first! I'm not Kikyo, InuYasha.**

"Something wrong?" Aina asked, eyeing Kagome's face curiously.

Kagome ignored her, waiting for InuYasha's response. Instead of a text message, an incoming call from InuYasha appeared on her screen. Kagome sighed, and pressed talk and put the phone to her ear.

"I never said you were, in any shape or form, Kikyo." InuYasha said before she could even open her mouth to say 'hello'.

"I know you didn't, InuYasha, but you shouldn't have asked me." Kagome retorted. "Even if I am with a guy friend, you're supposed to trust me. Do you?"

He sighed heavily, "Of course I do, Kagome. Call it…possessiveness. It had nothing to do with trust."

"I know you're possessive." she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "But I wouldn't hang out with anyone that'd want to hurt me."

"Well, I figured that much, Kagome." InuYasha said with a sarcastic tone. "The question is rather or not the guy likes you."

Kagome rolled her eyes again, "So what if they do? I'm not going to pursue it. Which is where trust comes in again."

"They?" he repeated. "_They_?"

Kagome replied, "InuYasha, would you calm down! I'm with a friend who's a girl, so you don't have to worry your dog boy of a head off about any guy showing interest in me, because God forbid that happen."

"Good." Was all he said.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "Goodbye, InuYasha."

She hung up the phone before he could say anything else, and dropped her phone quite forcefully into the cup holder between she and Aina. Aina looked at Kagome with a sort of shocked expression, and she furrowed her eyebrows,

"What?"

"Dog boy?" she repeated. "He's…a dog demon?"

Kagome nodded, "Well, half dog demon. His mother is human."

"I see." Aina said, keeping her attention on the road. "Everything all right?"

"He's just being an over possessive jerk today." Kagome said with a shake of her head. "An over possessive jerk with trust issues…"

Aina stared at Kagome in her peripheral vision while they were at a stop light. A small grin graced her lips,

"_Trust issues, huh_?"

**With Kita**

Since Miroku and Sango had arrived, Sesshomaru had been hiding out in Yukio's room. Kita wasn't going to waste her energy and go after him, because once Yukio woke up..well…

As predicted, not half an hour after Sesshomaru went in Yukio's room, Yukio woke up wailing. Everyone had been conversing until they heard him crying. Sango looked at Kita, a sort of desperation in her eyes,

"Awww. He sounds so upset. I haven't seen him in forever. Can't I-"

"Oh no you don't." Kita said with an evil grin on her face. "Maybe in a while, but a lesson needs to be learned at the moment."

Sango pouted, but sighed and nodded, "Fine. Fine."

One minute passed of Yukio crying…

Five minutes….

Seven minutes…..

"Uh…do you want me to go help him?" Bankotsu asked, a look of amusement on his face as he looked down the hall.

"Yukio's calling you dad. Somehow I doubt Sesshomaru wants you in there." Miroku said, looking at him as if he were some sort of idiot.

Kita smiled, "Just wait. Crying is not going to hurt him."

As minutes continued to pass, Kita started frowning, and eventually Yukio stopped crying.

"Hm…what were you expecting exactly?" Sango asked, biting her bottom lip and trying not to laugh.

Kita glared, "Oh, shut up."

"You shut up." she said, laughing now when Kita growled.

Kita got up, crossed her arms, and went down the hall. Once at Yukio's door, she opened it and stepped in. Sesshomaru was placing a nicely folded up soiled diaper into the diaper dekor. Yukio already had a fresh diaper on (correctly at that), and was sucking on his fingers happily with drying tears on his face. Sesshomaru looked at her,

"Problem?"

"MAA!" Yukio exclaimed, outstretching his arms toward her, and looking at Kita expectantly.

Kita ignored him, and walked over to Yukio. She smiled down at him,

"Good morning, baby."

Kita wiped the tears from his face, then picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"If you keep babying him, he's going to grow up to be…" Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side slightly. "…Kagome."

Kita rolled her eyes, then turned toward him, "I can baby him all I want, because…him, he's a baby!"

"Yukio's a full blooded dog demon. His growth rate, mentally and physically, are a lot faster than that of a human. What two month old human infant do you know can identify their parents already?" he asked.

She walked up to him, "Yukio's a full blooded cat **slash** dog demon, and regardless…he still has the mentality of a baby. Maybe not a two months mentality, but a baby's either way. So back off."

"Yukio's more dog than cat."

"But he still has both dog and cat in him." she retorted. "Acknowledge it."

Sesshomaru gave a sigh. Yukio looked between the two of them curiously, then looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. He reached his arms out, wiggling in Kita's arms. Kita blinked at him,

"_Is he…starting to remember him?_"

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kita, taking Yukio into his arms, then walking over to the chair in the room and sat down. Kita frowned, but didn't say anything. She did stare at him, though, as he held their son. Yukio lied his head on Sesshomaru's chest, playing with his fingers and examining his sharp claws curiously. Sesshomaru looked at Kita with a slight raise of the eyebrow. She crossed her arms,

"Back to our conversation from earlier. Was I a competition?"

"Hoshi." Sesshomaru said, rubbing his forehead in irritation. "If I haven't told 'no' at this point, what do you think the answer is? Yes. You were a competition. Just like those other girls."

He said all of this so bluntly, Kita's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it,

"No, Kagura wasn't a competition."

Kita just gaped at him before stalking over to the door and swinging it open so fast, it almost ripped off the hinges.

"Sango!" Kita yelled, her face turning from a light tint of pink, to a full on red.

After a few seconds, Sango was at the door; she looked at Kita's face with wide eyes,

"What's wrong?"

"Yukio. Can you take him to eat his breakfast?" Kita asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Sango blinked, but nodded and then walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting. She glared at him, and then smiled at Yukio and laughed when he saw her, clearly remembering who she was,

"You've gotten so big! C'mere, you!"

She took him into her arms, bouncing him on her hip as she turned and left the room. When Sango was far enough down the hall, Kita slammed the door closed, then turned toward Sesshomaru.

"When?" Kita asked. "When did I become a competition?"

Sesshomaru replied, his face showing he didn't give a damn about how she felt at this point. If she wanted the answers so badly, then he was going to give them to her.

"The day you followed me to the cliff. Did you think I honestly paid much attention to you when you were stalking me beforehand? I only took interest in you enough to find out who you were, and why you were following me. Upon finding the answers, I didn't pursue anymore information about you." he replied. "I didn't realize who you were at first since it'd been a long time since I'd looked you up…that day you followed me to the cliff."

Hearing this, Kita thought back to that day:

_"You're short." He said, grabbing her by the chin._

_"Now that's just plain harsh."_

_"Is it just the fact I'm an interesting person or more of that you have a crush on me."_

_She stammered, "P-psh! Right. That's so it."_

_"It is, isn't it?" He smirked._

_Kita blushed, thinking, "Damn it! I can't think of any combats. This isn't fair! He's taking advantage of his good looks."_

_"Don't have anything to say now?"_

_She coughed, pushing his hand away and started to leave, "Ha ha. Something like that. It's getting late, I better go home."_

_Sesshomaru grabbed her by the back of her collar._

_"Not so fast. You annoyed the hell out of me, so it's my turn."_

_Kita's eyes widened but she looked elsewhere, "Seriously. My curfew is like in five minutes."_

_"It's 4:30." He replied._

_"How would you know that…." Kita trailed off as he took her wrist and showed her, her watch. "Ha, ha! My parents are really strict."_

_He shook his head, "No, they're not. They're actually really laid back people."_

_"Say what?"_

_Sesshomaru grinned, "You didn't think I was going to let you be around my soon-to-be mate not knowing what your business was following me."_

_"Whatever." She frowned. "You don't even know my name."_

_He laughed, which was deep and creep but also very sexy. Kita's eyes widened._

_"You're Kitahoshi Amori, fifteen. Lives a couple blocks from me. You're an A student which is quite surprised since you act so stupid."_

_Her eyes were the size and plates._

_Sesshomaru walked around her, "To make it scarier for you, I even know your time of the month."_

_Her mouth fell open in shock._

_"Should I continue or would you like to go home and do your usual? Drink at least five cups of coffee and start dancing randomly."_

_She swirled around, "And you call ME the stalker!? You're seriously starting to creep me out!"_

_"Creep you out? How so?"_

_"You know what you're doing!"_

_"What am I doing?"_

_"THAT!"_

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Speaking?"_

_"Stop screwing with me!"_

_"Oh, but I thought you were interested in doing that with me."_

_Kita growled. The smugness in his voice didn't change,_

_"Am I annoying you?"_

_She got in her fighting position, "Walk away now and I won't kill you."_

_"I'm terrified. I'm going to get mauled by the world's smallest midget."_

_Kita eyes were complete slits now, "Are you picking on my height!?"_

_"Take your best shot, wench." He said._

_She started throwing punches blindly, but he dodged every single one. Kita stopped, looked down, and then grinned. She kicked him hard in the shin. Sesshomaru growled, cursing then rubbing his knee. She grabbed him by the hair then pulled him eye-level,_

_"Anything else to say?"_

_He glared. Kita grinned. Sesshomaru pulled her hands from his hair then stood completely upward,_

_"You are different from a lot of girls I know."_

_"Manwhore." She said, frowning._

_Sesshomaru replied, "I am not a manwhore."_

_"Whatever you say."_

_He shook his head, turning and began to walk away. The sky was beginning to rumble. A storm was coming. Sesshomaru stopped for a second, looking up,_

_"Tomorrow. Do not speak of this to anyone or speak to me."_

_"What? Don't want your reputation ruined? I thought someone like you wouldn't care what others thought."_

_"No, but those people may have parents that are linked to my father's company. So I don't want to drop down to your standard." He replied._

_Kita looked down, "Well fine."_

_Sesshomaru glanced back at her before walking off again. What he said next surprised her,_

_"Meet me here tomorrow. After school."_

_Kita watched him leave in shock, but after a minute, she couldn't help but blush and smile._

"_That smile hadn't been a 'smile' smile. It'd been a 'look of realization'/'I need to charm/humor her' smile. Him grabbing my chin, and looking at me hadn't been him just being humorous. He'd been studying me, and trying to 'pinpoint' who I was." _Kita thought, and then began to shake in rage at this point.

"I didn't realize it was you until you near plummeted to your death. It came to me quickly; you were that reckless girl seeming to always get into pointless fights with people. Not very popular, average, and my 'LS', right?"

He was referring to the whole 'SLS (Sesshomaru's Little Stalker) unit' nickname she'd earned. Well…he might as well have said 'my bitch'. It sure as hell had sounded that way. Kita wanted to ask:

"_When did you even start loving me?_"

"_Do you love me at all_?"

"_Am I just a prize you decided to stick with because I 'intrigued' you_?"

She didn't, though, because her pride had healed too much over the time he'd been gone to ask him about his supposed love toward her…again. Sesshomaru got to his feet, beginning to walk toward her, "It wasn't serious to me for a while. Not until your senior year."

Kita was at a loss for words. They'd been together since the end of her freshman year, and he was a graduating senior. So…he hadn't fallen in love with her until his junior year in college. If he'd fallen in love with her at all…

She had known he hadn't really felt anything for her for a while, but she thought he had once they'd started courting her sophomore year. In human terms, meaning having sex and…all in which led up to that. Except, of course, the biting and marking which was the demon way for claiming your mate. It had been the beginning process of their mating, and she'd figured he'd loved her since he was making her his permanent mate. They'd become official mates in the middle of her sophomore year, so she'd thought…

Kita asked, furious now, "So what was I to you my sophomore when you started having sex with me, Sesshomaru? Or my junior year when you continued to do so? Just what was I to you?"

Sesshomaru just looked at her for a second before speaking, "Why does the past matter, Kita?"

Within a blink of an eye, Kita's hand slammed across Sesshomaru's cheek, and made him turn his head slightly to the side in which she'd hit it. Three claw marks appeared on his cheek, and blood began to stream slowly down the side of his face. Kita's eyes were darkening now. She growled,

"The past has EVERYTHING to do with our current lives right now, Sesshomaru! If the past didn't matter, you would not have cheated, or disappeared, nor would we even be having this conversation! Now answer the damn question!"

Sesshomaru's eyes reddened slightly, and he narrowed his eyes down at her but simply wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand.

"You were mine." Sesshomaru answered. "My _possession._ A naïve girl who would do anything for me if I so much as gave a shadow of a smile for her. No, I did not love you then. I was 'fond' of you, and that was all. I did come to love you, which is why I don't know why it should matter at this point and time. Now, there's your truth and explanation, Kita. Are you happy?"

Kita's face paled, hearing him say all of this…it felt like she was being stabbed in the heart over and over…as every word left his mouth. When he finished talking…it just seemed to repeat itself. At first very loud, then an echo…like a broken record in her head.

"Sesshomaru," Kita's voice betrayed her, and cracked.

The redness disappeared from his eyes.

"Kita, you know I was not the same person then. I was colder."

"No, you're _colder_ now." Kita backed away from him, looking about the room as if she were looking for something. "You were a lot more open to me then, but now...you can't even tell me you love me, or kiss me unless I'm forcing you."

Eventually, she looked at him again,

"T-that was my _virginity, _Sesshomaru. I…I trusted you with my innocence! And it meant nothing to you! It was just another lay for you…"

"Kita, that's not…." he trailed of as he looked at her. "There's no use in lying to you at this point. You wanted the truth, Kita…and I'm telling you it."

"You bastard." Kita said hoarsely as she looked at him with a sort of disbelief and confusion on her face; she didn't know this man in front of her at all. "You bastard…."

Sesshomaru took a step toward her, but she turned and walked out of the room. He smelt the infuriating scent of salt in the air and knew she was on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru looked down at the floor, and clenched his hands into fist.

Instead of going back to join the others, Kita went out the back door and nearly collapsed as she sat on the stairs. She ran her fingers through her hair, looking out over the back yard, and blinking as much as possible to stop the flooding of her eyes. They wouldn't stop though, and eventually she just gave in. Kita hugged her legs to her chest and began silently crying into her knees.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha had gone back to sleep at his place another two hours before waking up again, and getting up to take a shower. He should go into work, but he honestly didn't feel like it. So, once he was out of the shower and dressed, he headed out with the intention of going to Kita's house. On his way there, though, InuYasha stopped by the local kid toy store to pick up a toy for his nephew. He was sure the kid, more than ever, needed a distraction from his crazy parents.

On his way in, though, InuYasha caught sight of a person, female, just as she was turning the corner. It wasn't just any girl, though. She was petite, and had mid-back length jet black hair. From behind, she'd looked like Kagome, or…

InuYasha forgot what he was currently doing, and followed the girl he'd seen. When he turned the corner, he met grey eyes, and InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kikyo…" he whispered out.

A small smile came to her lips, "InuYasha."

InuYasha clenched his fist at his sides, then walked toward her,

"I've been looking for you."

"And I you." she said, meeting him half way.

When they finally came to stop in front of each other, Kikyo looked InuYasha over,

"You haven't changed at all."

There was a sort of bitterness in her voice, and he looked her up and down. There was something different about her, but he couldn't figure out what exactly. Kikyo's hair was still thick, black and long as he'd remembered it. Her skin was as pale as the moon, and her eyes as grey as storm clouds. To put it all in one thought, she was beautiful…just as he'd remembered her. There was something, though…

She looked very tired, and despite the amount of make up she used, he could still see the dark bags under her eyes. InuYasha frowned, asking,

"Where have you been?"

"Not under your nose, really." she said in an amused way.

He growled, "All the stuff you've done, Kikyo. You tried to kill my parents! Why are you going this far?"

"Because you were _mine_, InuYasha, and you just blew me off!" she retorted. "I know how messed up I am, and so do you. You know what kind of past I have, and you left me for someone whose baggage was slightly more bearable. Someone with 'more personality', even. You betrayed me. So…to be cliché, if I can't have you, then no one can."

"Kikyo, the past is the past and me knowing it made no difference to my decision. Yes, I could have done it a lot better, but lets be honest. You wouldn't hear it. I know there's a better man out there for you, but I'm not him. If you're not going to listen to reason, and you decide to pursue hurting my family, then I promise you I will stop you. Even if that means I have to stop you myself."

"Oh. You're threatening me, _now_?" she laughed, then stepped closer to him and took his hand.

InuYasha stiffened, and prepared for whatever she was planning to do, but instead of attacking him with miko powers like he expected, she pressed his hand firmly against her stomach. The shock of what he felt made him freeze in his place. Kikyo slipped her hand behind InuYasha's neck, and pulled his head down. She captured his lips into a deep and hungry kiss. A shock went through him, and he didn't know how to describe it.

InuYasha knew it wasn't from the shock he was feeling from the baby bump he felt on her stomach, because this…this shot of energy that went through him hurt. It was like he'd just been stabbed by a needle or something. His body slowly began to relax, and before he knew what he was doing, InuYasha was pulling her close to him and kissing her back. Kikyo grinned against his lips, and continued to kiss him. After a while, she pulled away and began to kiss down his neck. He winced when he felt her teeth sink into his neck enough to draw blood. InuYasha felt a rush of heat go through him, but then it began to fade and he pushed her away. He took several steps back, and touched his neck. InuYasha looked at his hand, expecting to see blood, but there was nothing there. He pressed at the spot she'd bit him, and it was only a bit sore. She'd given him a love bite. InuYasha scowled at her,

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? What kind of witchcraft shit did you just pull on me!?"

"Oh, so it's MY fault you kissed me back now?" Kikyo asked, glaring daggers at him. "The nerve of you, InuYasha! I didn't do anything, but kiss you and you kissed **me** back. Don't tell me you didn't feel that…that spark! We still belong together!"

"No, Kikyo, no!" he yelled, backing away from her as she tried to come closer to him.

Her eyes filled with tears, and the weird thing was…they were true tears. InuYasha knew Kikyo's fake tears, and never before did she look this way.

"But I _do_ love you, InuYasha! Why can't you love me back!?" she yelled, tears falling down her cheek. "Are you going to ignore the fact that we're having a child together? Or are you going to ignore him, or her too? Pretend it isn't yours so you can start your clean slate of a life!?"

"You're…you're…"

"Pregnant!" she yelled, rolling her eyes then wiping her face in irritation. "We've established that already, InuYasha."

"You're lying." he said, shaking his head in disbelief as he stared at her stomach with wide eyes.

She shook her head, then walked up to him. Kikyo took his hand again, and pressed it against her stomach,

"Look me in the eyes, InuYasha. I'm not lying to you. When Kagome started working for us, you and I both know how much we seemed to go at it. You tried to block thoughts of her out, and I wouldn't be surprised if you imagined I was her, or…you 'tried' to get over your feelings for me when you knew your friends and family were right about me. Who else's could it be?"

InuYasha ripped himself from her arms angrily, "You're lying."

"Did you not just hear what I said?" she asked just as angrily. "Sniff my scent if you need to, InuYasha! The pups scent is yours!"

InuYasha knew he could have long ago done that, but he didn't want to. Seeing how pale he was, Kikyo grinned as she thought back to the day she'd planned all of this. Just moments after Naraku told her what she needed to do:

_"Finally. We're moving along." Kikyo said to him, standing. "Is there anything that I can do?"_

_"Oh...believe me. I have plans for you, Kikyo." Naraku said with a grin as she walked up to him._

_He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Naraku dipped his head down, giving her a kiss before kissing down to her neck, and stopping at her ear, whispering,_

_"Earn InuYasha's trust again." _

_His first sentence had her intrigued, and as he continued...all Kikyo could think was,_

_"_He's going to pay. Oh, he's going to pay soon..._"_

"_You're genius." Kikyo whispered back, shivering when he continued to kiss down her neck, but her smile fell into a frown when she felt him slide his hand over her stomach. _

_She forced her smile back to her face, then pulled away, "I'll go soon, and he won't know what hit him."_

"_Good." Naraku said, dropping his hand to his side. "Don't disappoint me, Kikyo." _

"_I won't." she said, smiling as he walked out of the room. _

_When he was gone, Kikyo's smile fell and she glared at the door. She walked to the bathroom, and softly closed the door. Kikyo looked at her slight plump of a stomach, and glared at it. She wanted to accidentally 'fall', get stabbed by a knife, or shot even. Anything to get this bastard child out of her, but she knew Naraku would not allow it. Even when she went out to commence their plan, Kikyo knew she'd be watched by some of Naraku's minions. _

"_I have to do something. It shouldn't be his child inside me. It isn't fair." Kikyo thought, clenching at her hair in frustration, but then…it came to her. _

_She repeated to herself, softly, "It shouldn't be his child inside me…"_

_A grin; evil, cold, and psychotic even graced her lips as a plan began to form in her head. More than the plan given to her by Naraku. More than anyone would expect of her. Kikyo placed her hand on her stomach, then softly began to laugh to herself. _

Kikyo came to, and blinked at InuYasha. She watched as he continued to stare at her stomach.

"Go on, InuYasha. Smell me." Kikyo said.

He clenched his hands into fist, looking into her eyes and studying her before approaching her. Kikyo pulled her hair to one side, and looked up at him. He leaned forward slightly, and took in her scent. It hit him hard. His own scent, mingled with hers, and it all came from her womb. Kikyo hadn't been lying. It really was his, but…how had he not seen this before?

She hadn't shown herself, and sent other people to do her dirty work. Could that have been why?

"_No…no…this can't be happening_." he thought as he stumbled back slightly.

Kikyo grinned, then walked up toward him, "Are you still going to kill me, InuYasha? Kill your own child in the process? I won't stop…so long as you stay with her, I won't stop InuYasha, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Not if you want this child to be born into the world safely."

"Don't do this, Kikyo." he said softly, looking into her eyes. "Why can't you just move on…? Don't do this."

Despite the pleas that came from his mouth, InuYasha sounded defeated, and tired. She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her stomach against his.

"Because I don't want to." she said, sliding one of her hands to his cheek and caressing it gently. "Until this baby's born, you're mine, and only mine."

InuYasha stared straight ahead. He felt disgusted, and guilty. What was he going to tell Kagome? It still wasn't safe for her to come back, but…while Kikyo was in this condition…there was nothing he could do, and she was going to take great advantage of that.

"_What am I going to do…_?" he thought to himself.


	38. Divorce

**What Holidays Bring**

**Chapter 38: Divorce**

When you're backed into a corner, there's only so many things that can be done, and only so many people that can help you. Depending on the situation, there could be no one but you that can fix the problem, or the answer to it all could be as simple as 'yes' or 'no', or even 'I'm done'.

The living room was dead silent, and everyone's heads seemed to be stretched to where they could see Yukio's door. Mostly murmurs could be heard, but it was clear the conversation was quite heated.

"I wonder what the idiot did this time." Sango said as she fed Yukio his mini ravioli's.

Miroku sighed, "I wish they'd stop fighting, and make up already. There was once upon time they were the second sane couple, but now I think InuYasha and Kagome just took their place."

"Just?" Bankotsu asked with a raised eyebrow. "Was the fight not enough? How about the part where he threw me at Kita and Yukio? They didn't drop to third then?"

"At least it's comforting Sango and I will always be first." Miroku said with a big huff of relief.

Sango smacked his arm, "Don't be selfish. Our relationships aren't competitions. We all just need to be happy, but at this point...I don't know. After everything that's happened, I don't think their relationship can really be-"

The door slammed, and Sango stopped talking. Everyone watched as Kita left the room, and went right out the backdoor, slamming it behind her.

"That doesn't look good." Miroku said, about to get up. "I'm going to see what's wrong."

"I got it." Bankotsu said, getting up. "You stay. You're going to need all the practice you can get, man. So much practice."

Miroku looked at him, and blinked, "What are you..."

Sango burst out laughing, "Well, he has a point. There are many things you need to learn NOT to do before our baby gets here."

"Huh?" he asked, still confused.

Bankotsu just laughed, shaking his head at Miroku before turning and walking down the hall. He stopped at Yukio's door for a second, and heard footsteps. Back and forth. Back and forth. If Sesshomaru was pacing, then this fight had to of been pretty bad. Worse than all the others. With a breath, Bankotsu walked out the back door, and stopped when he saw Kita literally a step down from the door. He slipped by, closing the door behind him, and then sat down beside her. Realizing she was crying, Bankotsu frowned, and put his hand on her arm. Before he could ask what was wrong, though, she shook his hand away and yelled through clenched teeth,

"Don't touch me!"

"Kita..."

Bankotsu had never, ever in his life seen her so upset. He'd honestly never even seen her cry before, and seeing it hurt him. Bankotsu was too use to her smile, her jokes, and Kita just being Kita, that it hurt to watch her be this way.

"Kita, tell me what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked. "What did he do to you?"

Kita sniffed, lifting her head and glaring at him with blackened eyes, "Go away, Bankotsu. I don't want to talk about him, and I don't want to see your face! Both of you are bastards. I don't-"

"Whoa, whoa." Bankotsu said, furrowing his eyebrows, "What did he tell you, Kita?"

She scoffed, wiping her eyes but it didn't help because tears continued to fall, "Don't act like you don't know. I was just a competition between the two of you. Fresh meat. Another game for your amusement."

"Kita." he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I won't lie to you. Yes, at first, you were going to be a competition to me also, but it never got that far for me. I didn't want you to meet Sesshomaru, because...because I fell in love with you. I didn't want you to like him, but you did and there was nothing I could do about that. Sometimes...I lied to you about where he was, but he always seemed to be nearby. Eventually, he started noticing you were with me a lot and you eventually became the competition I didn't want you to become. I confronted him, and told him it wasn't going to be like the other times. It wasn't in a 'I mean it, or else' way...more in a best guy friends, joking, and I guess I should have been more serious. Anyway, Kita, I didn't want it to become that. Before I could really do anything, he'd shown a lot of interest in you and drew you in. I couldn't do anything about it. You love him. What could a guy like me back then do other than beg, right?"

Kita looked at him with teary eyes, "Why didn't you tell me before, Bankotsu?"

"I did, Kita!" he retorted, looking into her eyes sadly. "You told me to leave, and that's what I did."

Her eyes flooded with tears again, and she hugged her legs to her chest tightly.

"I wish I'd listened." Kita sobbed.

Bankotsu took her wrist gently, tugging her toward him, "Shh. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

She let him pull her into his arms, and she didn't protest. Kita sobbed into his chest,

"No it's not! I'm not going to be okay, Bankotsu! If it was okay, do you think I'd be crying like a baby!?"

"No, I guess not." he said with a sigh.

Kita continued, "Our entire relationship has been a lie. I thought he loved me all this time, but he didn't! I'm nothing to him. I lost my family for him! I lost EVERYTHING for him, Bankotsu! I lost everything TO him."

She began to cry harder. Bankotsu whispered,

"If he told you he didn't feel anything toward you, Kita, then you can't believe it. You know him...he puts up a front when he can't-"

"No!" she yelled. "He meant every word. He said he was 'fond' of me. Kagura was never a competition to him, so what was I!? I was his possession. A naive, stupid little girl that would do anything for him because she didn't know any better. What did he think of me when he started to mate with me!? Did he even see me as Kita, or as...as-"

"Stop, Kita. Stop." Bankotsu said to her as he held her tight. "Just stop."

She continued to cry into his arms. Bankotsu was infuriated. His possession!? He was 'fond' of her!? He told her he'd only thought of her as a naive girl!? Sesshomaru knew how much Kita meant to him, and when he decided to work so hard to keep her...what was she to him!? It was then that it dawned on him. Bankotsu shot up,

"I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Bankotsu!" Kita called, standing, and following him.

She took his arm, stopping him,

"Don't. I don't want him to know I cried to you. I...I can take care of myself!"

"Not right now you can't Kita." Bankotsu said as gently and softly as he could.

He cupped her cheek, wiping some of the tears from her eyes.

"Let someone take care of you for once." he said softly.

Kita just looked up at him, and then sighed. Bankotsu turned, and walked into Yukio's room. She watched as he went into the bedroom. When the door closed, for the first time, Kita felt completely unsure of the situation, because for once it was out of her hands. She honestly just felt tired...and done. Kita took in a breath, wiping her face and listened outside the door.

"I've known you since the day I was born Sesshomaru, and I know how heartless you can be." Bankotsu started, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at him. "But what you're doing to Kita? This is monstrous, Sesshomaru."

"This is none of your business, Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said from where he'd stopped pacing when Bankotsu entered the room. "Stay out of it."

"It became my business when Kita told me everything you just said to her." Bankotsu retorted through gritted teeth. "We both know her pretty well, Sesshomaru. She was crying. Kita doesn't cry. If anything, she gets mad and obviously she's done that enough with you."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Bankotsu scoffed,

"I can't believe this. You _knew_ how much I loved her, Sesshomaru. You knew, and you tok her from me without any real purpose. You _fought_ for her, and when I left that day you shoved that proposal in my face. I thought, 'Hey, if 'Sesshomaru the Almighty' has the heart to fight for her then she'll be happy.' Knowing she'd be happy was the only thing that helped me forget. It was the only thing that helped me forgive you, and move on. Yet, come to find out, it wasn't going so great after all. So explain to me why you took her when you didn't really love her?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Sesshomaru said with an irritated tone.

Bankotsu didn't even say anything. He opened the door, took Kita's wrist and pulled her into the room.

"No." Bankotsu said. "You're right. You DON'T have to explain yourself to me, but you do have to explain yourself to her."

"I've already answered that question for her." he said, not seeming to be able to look at Kita.

"Bullshit!" Bankotsu spat, yelling now. "Are you seriously telling me that she was simply a 'possession' to you!? That you were just 'fond' of her? That's bullshit, and you know it!"

"What are you trying to get out of me, Bankotsu?" he asked.

Bankotsu was turning slightly red, "Someone like you does not 'waste' their time playing with a girl's emotions."

"Is that not what the competition was about?" he asked.

Bankotsu glanced at Kita, then looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Despite the fact we made it all a competition, I still treated them like human beings." he said.

Sesshomaru smirked. He actually was laughing...at a time like this!? In front of his mate, no less.

"You're really fucked up in the head, Sesshomaru." Bankotsu whispered.

Sesshomaru once had a fire in his eyes. When he was fighting for Kita...when he was protecting her, there had been a fire, but now...there was nothing. Bankotsu remembered this. He hadn't seen him like this since his mother had left him with his 'new family' without any explanation. Bankotsu knew this cold, yet angry look in his eyes.

He didn't care anymore.

"If it's talking you want me to do, Bankotsu, then fine." Sesshomaru started. "Then let's talk."

He leaned back against the nearest wall, and crossed his arms. Bankotsu shook his head,

"Sesshomaru, don't do this. You don't have to keep hiding-"

"I settled." Sesshomaru interrupted, looking right at Kita now. "Kagura left, and I needed an offspring."

Bankotsu yelled, "Sesshomaru!"

That did it for him, because he stormed toward him, but a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. Bankotsu looked back at Kita, expecting to see her in tears...to just, say, 'Don't bother' before leaving the room, but he was wrong. There were no tears, and if anything she seemed at ease.

"Kita." he said.

She shook her head, then looked at Sesshomaru,

"I'm done, Sesshomaru. I want a divorce."

Bankotsu looked at her with surprise. He looked at Sesshomaru, and he hadn't even blinked. As if he'd seen it coming.

"Kita, don't jump to that. I mean, you can't even-"

"I know that I'll always be his mate, and I'm sure he knows the same about himself. I'm not human, though, Bankotsu. I'm not confined to only him. I'm also demon. I can mate with someone else. I'll find someone better. I'm tired of caring, so yes; I _will_ jump to that." she interrupted.

Sesshomaru pushed off the wall, "Yukio-"

"I'm not taking him from you. Deep down, he knows you're his father even if he hasn't called you that yet, and I won't take you from him, because I can see you at least love him. That's all that matters. Yukio is all who will matter between us, but other than that...I'm done, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru just looked at her, and Bankotsu swore his gaze got colder. He looked at Bankotsu,

"You finally got what you've always wanted. I hope the both of you best of luck."

He actually gave a soft laugh before walking out of the bedroom. Bankotsu sighed, then turned toward Kita,

"Kita-"

"I meant what I said." Kita said, stopping him. "I'm done, Bankotsu, okay? Just let it go."

With that, she turned to leave, but Bankotsu grabbed her wrist. He turned her back toward him,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said.

Her eyes seemed dim, and lifeless. Bankotsu sighed, and then pulled her into his arms.

"You don't need to put up a front, Kita." he said softly. "I'm still here. He may be gone, but I'm still here."

"Bankotsu?" Kita said, leaning into him heavily and wrapping her arms around his torso.

He asked, "What?"

"Shut. Up." she whispered shakily.

Bankotsu laughed, then began to rub her back. He sighed,

"Whatever you say, Kita."

With Kagome

It was a pretty long ride, but they eventually came to a stop. It was a Wal-Mart. Kagome frowned, getting out with Aina, and followed her inside. She asked,

"We're meeting your friend forty minutes away from home at a Wal-Mart?"

"_Okay, maybe now would be a good time to freak out._" she thought to herself.

Aina laughed, "No! This is just a stop. We're here to get something."

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at her suspiciously. "What are we getting?"

"Aina didn't respond, and just led Kagome into the clothing section. It couldn't be a bathing suit; it was only February!"

Aina never ceased to amaze her, of course. She picked out a black bikini top and held it up to Kagome's body,

"What size are you? Medium?"

"Are you insane!?" Kagome yelled. "It barely reaches 40 half the time, Aina! There's no way I'm swimming."

"It's an inside pool, Kagome. Relax!" she said with a roll of her eyes. "It's just a little party, and I don't want to swim alone."

Kagome was gonna protest, but Aina pouted and she sighed.

"Alright, alright." Kagome sighed.

Aina squealed, and then continued to look for a bathing suit for her. She eventually just found a bikini that clipped from the front, and bottoms that clipped at the sides. She also got her a pair of shorts. She got herself a red bikini that had some sort of orange mist-like design (in Kagome's opinion, it was red with a pee stain on it...it's just what it looked like!), and a pair of shorts. They were more faded than the ones Kagome got. She also got them each a pair of black flip flops.

"Looks like we're set to go." she said excitedly once she paid for everything and started out the store.

Kagome sighed heavily, "How long do you plan to stay, Aina?"

"I don' t know." she said with a shrug.

Right about now, Kagome was wishing a car would just come and hit her. Anytime now...

Later that Day

When they finally arrived, Aina and Kagome went to the porch; they were already dressed in what Aina called an 'appropriate' pool party outfit. Kagome felt naked. She just had on a bikini top, and bottoms with shorts that were too short over them and flip flops. Kagome felt so exposed. A guy opened the door; he had sandy, brown hair, was shirtless...and muscular...but in a lanky way. She'd be dumb to not acknowledge the fact that he was attractive. He grinned,

"So you weren't lying, Aina. She really is back."

"Told you." she said with a smile.

Kagome blinked, "Uh...do I know you?"

"Wow." he said with a laugh. "You really don't remember me? I chased you all through middle and high school."

Kagome studied him, but it still wasn't clicking. She smiled nervously,

"It's still not ringing a bell. I'm sorry. I'm horrible with faces."

"Hojo." he said simply.

That name...Kagome's eyes widened and she looked him over. Hojo had been pretty popular when she was in high school, and he often liked to flirt with her. They'd sort of...kind of...had a thing before Souta died. It'd been left off pretty much in the middle of things. _Awkwarrrrd..._

"Wow...it's been forever! How are you?" she asked.

Hojo didn't respond, and stepped aside to let them in. Aina walked in, and Kagome followed. He talked as he led them into the kitchen, his house was pretty empty and she assumed the party was in the back where the pool was. Kagome still remembered this place like the back of her hand. She'd spent a lot of time here.

"I've been good. How about you?" he asked. "I didn't think you'd come back after..."

He trailed off. That 'friend's' house she'd went to that night...it'd been him, and remembering what'd happened...she turned slightly red. Kagome felt a rush of guilt come over her as she thought about this. She'd been doing something awful while her brother had been murdered going to a friend's house of his own during a storm.

"Beer?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him, and was going to object, but Aina spoke before her,

"We'd love one."

Hojo nodded, not taking his eyes off Kagome until he finally turned and went to the fridge. He took out two beers, and handed them over to them.

"Well, I'm going to go socialize while the two of you catch up." Aina said, smiling and winking at Kagome before walking away.

Kagome wanted to yell at her not to leave, or at least go with her, but she was pretty much stuck.

"_This is just great. Just freaking great_."

With Kita

The day seemed to go really slowly, and all Kita wanted was for the next day to come. She just wanted this day to be over. After their conversation, Sesshomaru had taken Yukio and left. She'd been pissed until Sango said he'd told her he was going to be at his father's house. It pissed her off, though, when she said he'd said he was giving her and Bankotsu some 'alone' time. He didn't even care. Nothing that'd ever happened between them mattered. Except Yukio...

Clearly seeing her bad mood, Sango and Miroku headed home. Kita curled up on the couch, and looked at the TV with an expressionless face. Bankotsu kept bothering her, but she didn't pay him any real attention.

"Kita?" he walked over after coming down the stairs. "You need to eat something."

When she didn't respond, he sighed, and sat down on the couch.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but-"

"Then don't." she said simply.

Bankotsu retorted, "I wouldn't bother you so much if you weren't acting like this. I'm just worried."

"I'm just tired, Bankotsu." she replied softly. "Just tired."

"Physically? Mentally? Emotionally? All the above?"

When she didn't respond, Bankotsu huffed, then moved closer, and began to pull her up by the arm.

"Bankotsu, stop!" she whined, trying to pull away but didn't even really put up a fight.

Bankotsu soon had her sitting up, and then he made her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Look, listen...until all of this is sorted out, I'm going to be here for you. Until you don't need me, I won't go anywhere. I promise."

"Don't promise me something you can't keep. They're meant to be broken after all." she muttered bitterly.

"Don't compare everyone to him, Kita. You know no one can be compared to someone like Sesshomaru." he replied. "You're a psychologist, and I'm guessing you can only help your patients. So, today I'm going to be **your** shrink. My diagnosis is depression. Treament? Fun."

Kita rolled her eyes, "I told you I'm tired. I don't want-"

"I don't care what you said." he said with a grin, beginning to wiggle his fingers at the sides of her stomach.

Kita burst out laughing, "Bankotsu! Stop!"

"Not until you agree to let me take you out to have some fun!" he said, laughing along with her as she tried to squirm away from him.

Bankotsu had always loved making Kita laugh. It was the most hilarious, contagious laugh he had ever heard. Bankotsu started to move his hands up to her armpits.

"OKAY! OKAY!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

He stopped, "Hnn?"

"I said okay!" she repeated, still giggling. "Gosh...you're such a cheater."

Bankotsu grinned, "Only when it comes to getting what I want."

He pushed some strands of hair behind her ear.

"_I _wouldn't cheat on _you_." he said softly. "You deserve to be happy like everyone else."

Kita looked into his eyes, his smirk falling slightly.

"I'm going to get changed."

Kita got up from the couch then headed upstairs to change. He sighed and relaxed back on the couch,

"I guess that was too soon?"

Bankotsu shook is head, then ran his hand down his face.

With Kagome

Kagome had made a decision NOT to drink at this party, but after Aina left her with Hojo, and he started talking her up, she started popping bottles. He brought up old, good, bad, and embarrassing memories. He asked what she'd been up to, and even started flirting with her. Kagome swore his eyes travelled down to her breast at least a hundred times while they talked. Ugh. How had she ever liked such a pig?

She'd made it as clear as she possibly could that she was seeing someone. It didn't seem to phase him, though. It never had before either.

When she was working on her fourth beer, Aina finally returned, and was already wasted. The room was spinning and everything (big or little) made her laugh. Kagome supposed she was up there with Aina. Subconsciously, she was just hoping she'd finally lost it, and not drunk at a party where ANYTHING could happen.

Aina stumbled into Kagome, and took her arm. She grinned at Hojo,

"Can you excuse us for a second?"

Hojo grinned back at her, and nodded. Aina led her into the living room that was beginning to fill with people, and loud music. She started speaking, but Kagome couldn't hear a thing she said. She raised her voice,

"DO YOU LIKE HOJO!?"

Kagome shook her head, "YOU KNOW I'M WITH SOMEBODY ELSE! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!"

"Doesn't mean you can't flirt!" Aina said in her ear. "You promised me you'd let loose, so LET LOOSE!"

She cheered, and everyone joined her. Aina gave her a nudge, and Kagome ran into something hard. She turned around to see Hojo who'd just exited the kitchen. He grinned down at her,

"Wanna dance?"

There was no fear.

No conscience.

No regret, or guilt.

There was only adrenaline, thrill, and excitement. She felt like she had before Souta died, and Kagome didn't want it to end. Not for a while, at least. So she smiled,

"Sure!"

Everything seemed to become a blur. She danced, laughed, and talked with anyone. Hojo seemed to be her reoccurrence, though. Aina showed herself once again with some guy right behind her. She'd smiled at Kagome, then pushed a cup into her hand. It looked like beer. More beer. Was that the only drink being served?

"Stay hydrated!"

Kagome could have laughed, but she just thanked her before basically gulping the stuff down. After that, Kagome went back to dancing, but something changed. The room became louder, she felt hot, confused, and over-energized. It was strange, but Kagome loved it. Every second of it. That was until she didn't know what she was doing anymore, but it all felt so good that she didn't want it to stop. Before she knew it, though, everything went black.

With Aina

The party ended around four in the morning, and by then, Aina had woken and was sober. She couldn't escape the inevitable hang over, though. When she woke up, she found herself naked, and in the arms of the guy she'd hooked up with last night.

Aina stumbled out of bed, and searched for her clothes. She quickly put them on, then walked out of the bedroom. Aina went into the bathroom across the hall and shut the door; she turned the water on, and then wet her face. This was not the first time Aina had attended one of Hojo's parties, but this had to of been the craziest. Maybe it was because it was usually Hojo she slept with, and not some stranger.

'_At least he looked hot_.' she thought with a grin as she washed her face.

Aina grabbed the mouth wash near the sink, and gurgled some of it before spitting it out. Afterward, she looked at herself in the mirror. As the silence of the house rang in her ear, it was then she remembered Kagome. Aina's eyes widened and she hurried out of the bathroom. She looked into every bedroom, but she was nowhere to be found. Aina's blood drew cold when she neared Hojo's bedroom. Aina swallowed, remembering what she'd done last night, and began to immediately regret it:

**Flashback**

_"So you're here with her?" asked the guy whose name she still did not know; despite that she'd been with the guy since she arrived. _

_Aina watched Kagome dance with Hojo, frowning, _

_"Yeah...I came here with the intention of ending her...uh, 'troubled' relationship. I want her to stay here, but she needs persuading."_

_"Troubled relationship?" the guy repeated, shaking his blonde hair from his face. "Is the guy hitting her?"_

_"Mm..something like that." she lied._

_As she thought, a big grin spread across Aina's face. _

_"Hey, umm..."_

_"Jay." he finished for her._

_She smiled apologetically, "Got anymore of those pills?"_

_"Yeah, why?" he asked, taking out a silver pill holder. _

_Aina smiled flirtatiously at him, "I just figured out how to get her spirits up. If she 'gets' with someone like Hojo, maybe she'll drop this other guy, ya know?_

"_Ah, sounds like a plan. How many?" he asked._

_Aina looked back toward Kagome, and clenched at her cup lightly when she saw Hojo kissing at her neck. Kagome was smiling, and giggling drunkenly. She was completely letting him kiss her, and he was taking full advantage. Aina finally gave an answer,_

"_Two."_

_Jay just looked at her. She glared back,_

"_What?"_

"_Has this chick ever had this stuff before" he asked._

_Aina smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, sure, of course."_

_He gave her the two pills, and then Aina walked over to one of the many red Solo cups filled with beer and dropped the pills in. She then picked up the cup, and walked over to the couple. They stopped their kissing and dancing when she cleared her throat. Kagome looked at her sort of dazed like she didn't know who she was. Aina wondered how long it'd been since Kagome had last drunk alcohol. She usually knew how to hold it. _

_Aina pushed the thoughts away, and gave Kagome the cup she was holding. She smiled as innocently as she could,_

"_Stay hydrated!"_

_Kagome just smiled at her before downing the drink. Aina grinned, turning, and returning to Jay. She smiled up at him, then wrapped her arms around his neck,_

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem." he said with a grin. _

The Present

Aina's heart was pounding in her chest now. She stopped at the door. After a minute, or two of summoning the strength she knew she was going to need, Aina turned the knob and carefully opened the door. Her face paled. Kagome was lying close to Hojo, beneath the covers, and on her stomach. Her bikini top was gone now, and on the floor. Aina brought her hands up to her hair, and clenched at it frantically,

"_Oh no...oh god, no..._"


	39. That Thing Known as Irony

What Holidays Bring

Chapter 39: That Thing Known as Irony

Disclaimer: I've missed of few chapters of this, but as always stated...I do NOT own InuYasha.

Aina stood in the doorway for a long time before walking into the bedroom, and over to the bed.

"Kagome!" she yelled, kneeling beside the bed. "Kagome!"

Hojo stirred, frowning lightly, and then blinking awake. He groaned, clutching at his head.

"What's going on?"

"Did you have sex with her!?" Aina yelled furiously.

Hojo hissed, "Shhh! God, Aina, my head..."

"I don't care about your damn head!" she roared, climbing over Kagome and sitting on top of Hojo, then jacking him up by the shirt. "Did...you...have sex...with-"

"No!" he interrupted, not continuing when he saw Kagome begin to stir.

Hojo looked backed to Aina, and narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't sleep with her. I'm not like that." he said.

Aina scoffed, "Then why is her bikini top off?"

"She took that off herself." he said. "Look, we didn't have sex, but I did kiss her...and touched..."

"Hojo!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with bewilderment.

Hojo sat up on his elbows, "That's it, Aina! I swear. She kept coming onto me despite what I said, so I just went with it..."

She gritted her teeth angrily, "What you did with her is STILL considered a sexual intercourse, you asshole!"

"Oh, come off it, Aina!" he retorted angrily, making her get off him. "She didn't start acting that way until you gave her that drink. What _did_ you give her, Aina? And don't bullshit me and say just beer!"

Aina paled. She didn't get the chance to reply, because Kagome was now waking up. She opened her eyes, and looked around the room. Kagome looked from Aina to Hojo with confusion in her eyes. With a hoarse voice, she asked,

"What...happened...?"

"Kagome..." Aina started hesitantly, biting her bottom lip.

After looking at the two of them with expectant eyes, wanting an answer, her eyes traveled down Hojo's bare chest. Kagome blinked more, then looked down. When she noticed that her bikini top was no longer there, she covered herself, and let out an ear piercing scream. Hojo's hands shot to his head,

"Damn it!"

Hearing himself yell, he winced and clenched his eyes shut. Aina got off the bed quickly, and grabbed Hojo's arm. she grabbed his shirt, and dragged him to the door. Aina shoved him out, tossing his shirt at him, and then closed the door. She looked back toward Kagome who was still screaming, but not as loud as she had at first.

Kagome had broken down into cries, her sobs so hard that she couldn't scream clearly, and it simply came out broken sounding. Aina clenched, and relaxed her hand. She stepped cautiously toward her,

"Kagome-"

"I want to go home!" she yelled.

Aina retorted, "Kagome, it isn't what you think! You didn't have sex with him."

She got up, stumbling slightly, and quickly grabbed her top. Kagome put it on, trying to calm her crying, but she couldn't. She wasn't hearing a word Aina was saying. All she could think was that _something_ had happened between her, and the boy she no longer knew. Instead of trying to remember what exactly happened last night, Kagome could only get the mental image of InuYasha, and that angry look he had had in his eyes that time Kikyo had walked in on them kissing. Tears blurred her visions once again, and she made her way out of the room.

Aina followed close behind, trying to get to her, but she just wasn't hearing it. Kagome quickly found the exit to Hojo's house, and walked to Aina's car. She didn't open the door though, and Kagome glared at her,

"Aina, open the door."

"You have to LISTEN to me!" she yelled as she walked toward her.

Kagome spat angrily, "I'm _through _listening to you, Aina! You brought me to this party! I didn't want to come!"

"I didn't make you come with me, Kagome!" she yelled back just as angrily. "Nor did I force that alcohol down your throat! Your situation could have been a lot worse than it actually was. He didn't have sex with you. You two just kissed, and got handsy...that's it! You still have your precious virginity, and your boyfriend doesn't have to hear of it. Take. A. Breath!"

Kagome's expression didn't change from that of angry, and impatience. She repeated herself,

"Open the door."

"Fine." Aina said, hitting the automatic to open the door, and watched as she got in.

She rolled her eyes, then went to the drivers side and got in. Just as Aina got her seat belt on, and started up the car, a buzzing noise could be heard. Aina pulled her cell from her pocket; it wasn't hers. Simultaneously, Kagome and Aina looked down at the cup holder. Kagome's phone was buzzing, and on the screen, clear as day, read:

_Yash_.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears again, and she looked away from the phone. She looked out the window, trying to choke back her sobs, and this only irritated Aina more. What was her problem!? Nothing had happened! Even if she'd told her precious, and perfect boyfriend, Aina was more than sure he'd forgive her. Rashly, Aina grabbed the phone from the cup holder, and hit the answer button. She pressed it to her ear,

"Hello?"

Kagome's head snapped toward Aina. Her eyes were wide, and all the blood drained from her face. Fear coursing through her, Kagome exclaimed, her voice shaky from the crying,

"What do you think you're doing!? Hang it up!"

"No!" Aina retorted, not hearing what the voice said on the other line clearly because of Kagome's shrieking. "You didn't do anything wrong, Kagome! You didn't have sex with him! For God's sake, it was _just_ kissing!"

As every word left Aina's mouth, Kagome felt sicker and sicker to her stomach. There was a pause. Kagome looked into Aina's eyes, and she looked right back. After a while, she hung up the phone, and dropped it onto Kagome's lap. Without a word, she put the car in reverse, and backed out of the driveway. Making their journey back home.

**With InuYasha**

It was near five in the morning, and InuYasha hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He'd been calling, and messaging her yet never got a response. All he could do was worry, but it was the least of his troubles.

_Flashback_

_ It'd been near four hours since InuYasha had last talked to Kagome, and he knew he had irritated her. That wouldn't make her ignore him, though, would it? She knew the circumstances, ignoring him over a pointless fight, and allowing him to think the worse? If that was the case, InuYasha was going to give her hell when she called back, which he expected to be soon. It was already well past midnight, though. He was beginning to get worried._

_InuYasha hadn't given anything away to Kikyo, had he? No. He hadn't seen her since that time in the ally. Although..._

_ As InuYasha walked toward the door of the bar, he scrolled through the text messages sent to him by her, and frowned. _

"_I have to tell someone...but she's threatening to hurt the baby. I...can't..." he clenched his phone, and then shoved it into his pocket. _

_InuYasha pushed the door of the bar open, and walked in. He scanned the crowded place, and immediately spotted the silver hair. Instead of lolling over the bar counter like he'd expected, Sesshomaru was in his usual stiff and straight posture. InuYasha half wished he was just drunk, and lolling over the counter after seeing what he was doing. _

_The bar was in an uproar._

_InuYasha shoved his way through the crowd until he made it to the circle around Sesshomaru, and some other male demon. Taking in a breath, he could tell that he was a full-blooded snake demon. The man was just as tall as Sesshomaru; he was ashen with choppy, jet black hair, and eyes that were an odd blue that could be categorized as anything other than human. A sly grin was on his face, and there was a blood lust spark in his eyes. The scary thing was, though, was that Sesshomaru looked exactly the same if not more so. _

_It was then, as InuYasha observed his brother, that he saw the claw marks across his face. As it had been explained by Kita when she had called him a while ago, when Sesshomaru had left with Yukio, he'd gone to see his father about something business related, and apparently...upon hearing that the both of them were getting a divorce, their father took one of the paths he rarely took. Even despite his mother's words to him, he confronted Sesshomaru verbally and physically. _

_InuYasha wasn't convinced he'd just told him about the divorce. He had to of spoken down on Kita. It was the only logical reason InuYasha could think for his father to put a mark on Sesshomaru. Kita was like the daughter he'd never had, and what Sesshomaru had been doing to her lately...well, he had deserved it. Their father was far stronger than Sesshomaru, so of course he'd more than likely got a telling to. Or beating...he didn't have the details. _

_Whatever had happened, Sesshomaru didn't want to think about it, and somehow he'd ended up here. In one of the places he despised, and saw as the place where the most of the scum that were humans came from. It wasn't like him to do something like this. A brawl? _

_InuYasha called to him, "Sesshomaru! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Just because Dad kicked your ass, you don't need to come here and get into fights to boost your ego back up." _

_Sesshomaru sent him a glance, and the look that was on his face truly scared the living crap out of InuYasha. There was a smirk on his face, and there seemed to be a slight lack of his usual...elegance? He seemed to sway slightly as he stood, yet at the same time erect in stance, and ready to launch at this guy. InuYasha understood Sesshomaru was losing his wife, his kid maybe, his father's respect, and even his own mentality but this was not the answer. Actually FIXING the damn problem instead of looking for more ways to screw it up was the solution, and just watching him like this sickened him. _

_There was no point in interfering. InuYasha wasn't going to waste his energy. He wanted him to let himself look foolish, and destroy his reputation. At least for once he wasn't the idiot._

_The fight began with the snake demon throwing the first punch, but in a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had taken the arm the guy had swung with, and yanked him forward into his knee. InuYasha heard a sickening snap, and he knew that he'd probably dislocated the guys shoulder. The man dropped to his knees, clutching at his stomach, and shoulder. He didn't seem to be in pain. _

_The man gritted his teeth as he put his other hand onto his shoulder, and quickly snapped it back into place. The only thing InuYasha could think was how long of a night this was going to be until he heard the cocking of a gun. _

_A buff, middle-aged man with a shot gun stepped through the dispersing crowd. He pointed it at the both of them,_

"_If the both of you don't want holes in your guts, I suggest you get the hell out of my bar."_

**The Present**

InuYasha looked at his brother that lied on the couch adjacent to the one that he was sitting on. His back was to him, and he appeared to be asleep. Knowing him, though, he could be wide awake, and just lying there thinking like he usually did. However, after all the crap that had been going on...InuYasha wasn't sure if he'd be surprised if he truly was asleep. Everything was just...exhausting.

However, after what he'd just heard on the phone, InuYasha was anything but exhausted.

He'd finally felt relieved that she was answering the phone only it wasn't her, but he had heard her in the background. Her voice had sounded shaky, like it always sounded when she was on the verge of crying, or had already cried.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked despite the fact she more than likely could not hear him because the girl who'd answered started yelling at her.

"_No! You didn't do anything wrong, Kagome! You didn't have sex with him! For God's sake, it was _just_ kissing!_"

InuYasha's blood ran cold at hearing those words. He knew she'd gone out with this girl, but hearing these words...

InuYasha gave an inaudible 'what?', then the line went dead. She'd cheated on him? InuYasha couldn't describe the feeling that overcame him. Anger, betrayal, hurt, and...

A small, bittersweet smile came on his face. Just a day ago, they spoke of trust, and he kissed Kikyo. She kissed some other guy. Kagome hadn't gotten back to him all night though...but the girl insisted it hadn't been sex. Yet, why had Kagome been crying?

InuYasha dropped his phone onto the coffee table, and leaned back against the couch. He didn't know what to think. Overall, he was infuriated. InuYasha could not help it. Kagome had heard his warning about going out, and she'd gotten upset with _him_ about trusting _her_. At least, with Kikyo, InuYasha had had the decency to pull away. She hadn't called him all night.

InuYasha glared, clenching his jaw as he stared at the phone. Five minutes went by, then ten, and fifteen.

She wasn't going to call back. She wasn't going to call back, and explain herself!?

InuYasha shot up from where he'd been sitting on the couch, and was going to head to his bedroom to start packing. He could not sit here, and wonder. InuYasha knew this girl like the back of his hand, and she was not going to call back. Before he could storm off to his room, though, his cell phone rang, and he stopped. InuYasha snatched up his phone, and flipped it open without looking at the caller I.D.

"Kagome!"

"Uh...sorry to disappoint you, but no." came the voice he knew to be Kita's. "Why are you calling out to her like that? What's wrong?"

"She cheated on me." he blurted angrily, beginning to pace.

Kita's response was quick, "WHAT!?"

"She went to party with her 'friends' last night, and said she'd call me back. She never did, and I just called her. Her friend picked up, and they were arguing, I guess. I heard her friend say that she didn't have sex with someone, and that it was just 'kissing'."

"Whoa, whoa there, InuYasha." Kita retorted. "You need to stop, and take a deep breath. There's no way Kagome would do something like that! She's in love with you. I can't believe that. Did she take the phone?"

"No. The call ended, and I've waited fifteen minutes for her to call back. There's been nothing, though." he said, his voice raising.

Kita scoffed, "I swear you're such a girl sometimes. Why didn't you call HER back!?"

"It doesn't matter." he said, breaking his pacing chain to go into his bedroom. "I'm going to America."

"InuYasha!" Kita exclaimed. "You're going into this blindly, and you're going to screw things up way beyond repair!"

"I'm going." he said. "And no one's going to stop me."

Kita sighed heavily, "Okay, okay...um, I'm going with you. Just...come here first, alright?"

"Fine. I got it." he said before hanging up, and tossing his phone onto his bed.

It took InuYasha about half an hour to pack enough clothes for a month. After double checking, he grabbed his bag, and keys before walking out of his room to only come face to face with Sesshomaru. InuYasha jumped,

"SHIT! Damn it all, Sesshomaru! Why were you standing at my door!?"

"I...threw up." he said, leaning slightly against the doorframe.

InuYasha looked at him, blinking before scoffing, "Whose fault is it you've never had a hang over? What do you want me to do about it? Baby you? Handle it yourself."

"_Pills_, you obnoxious, little half-breed fool." he growled.

InuYasha glared, his fist clenching slightly at what he'd called him, "I ought to let you suffer."

He huffed, dropping his bag on the floor, and heading back. Sesshomaru walked into his room, and sat on the edge of his bed, leaning over slightly. His elbows atop his knees as he slumped; something Sesshomaru never did. InuYasha soon returned, and walked over to the bed. He gave the pills to Sesshomaru, and he opened them. He took like five out, and InuYasha rolled his eyes,

"Good God, Sesshomaru, you're like a damn child. Who raised you?"

He took two from his hand as well as the bottle.

"Don't you know to read the bottle before you take something." he muttered, putting the pills back into the bottle then putting it in his bag.

Sesshomaru swallowed all the three pills, then sighed, ignoring his brother's question, "Quiet."

InuYasha watched him as he continued to sit in a posture he never thought he'd see his brother sit in. It was then he realized something else about him. In his deterioration, InuYasha saw that he was _realizing_ a lot about Sesshomaru. Just from what InuYasha had seen of him in the past few weeks, he was like a child. One of those kids that grew up in a really bad home, and acted like they didn't have any manners whats-so-ever. Like they'd pretty much fended for themselves their entire lives.

He thought back to how old Sesshomaru had been when their father had cheated on his mother, and left her for his own. InuYasha thought to himself,

"_What did Dad say how old he was? Four? Five? Six? Aw hell, I don't remember. I know he was young though..._"

"What happened last night?" he asked, studying him.

Sesshomaru sighed, and got to his feet, about to leave the room.

"Come on, Sesshomaru, it's just a question." he said.

He stopped, and looked back at him, "What is with you all and questioning me?"

"From how you've been acting, do you seriously not expect anyone to question you, Sesshomaru? If you keep this up, you're seriously going to lose everything. I know you're going to try and keep Yukio close to you, but you're going to get back into your job soon. He's going to be spending more time with Kita and Bankotsu, if he sticks around. Yukio's going to see him as his father forever."

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha curiously, then a small, bitter smirk appeared on his face. Like some sort of hilarious thought had just come to his mind. He asked,

"What?"

"Then I suppose I'll just be like my mother. Watch from afar." he said, attempting to leave the room again.

InuYasha stormed in front of him, "Are you serious right now!? That's YOUR son, Sesshomaru! As pissed as I am with you for all the shit you've put Kita, and Yukio through, you still deserve to another chance. You're screwing it all up! Every day!"

"Calm yourself, InuYasha." he said with narrowed eyes. "I'm not my mother."

"Oh, so that was supposed to be a joke? Forgive me for not knowing Sesshomaru humor." he said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru sighed again, "Yukio will not see another man as his father. Despite his mentality, he knows that I am his father, and he will get that when he's older."

"But will he accept you as his father if you're never around? If you start to treat him like Kita? Never telling him that you love him, or telling him how childish it is to get upset because you won't spend time with him?"

"Oh, have you not heard the latest news?" Sesshomaru asked, another smirk coming to his mouth. "I _never_ loved Kita."

"This isn't funny, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled. "You're so infuriating! You're going to end up alone just as everyone always predicted, and don't say I never try to save your sorry ass. And what do you mean you never loved her? Why else would you go out of your way to mate her? Marry her, and have a kid you swore you'd never have because they're loud, and disgusting beasts?"

"If that were true, I would not have cared if Kagura had had an abortion." he said nonchalantly. "Kita and Bankotsu pried and pried for some hidden truth behind my actions, so I gave them one."

"What did you say?" he asked, frowning, knowing it was not going to be good.

"I settled. She never truly meant anything to me, and I just needed to continue my bloodline." he said.

There was a long silence. InuYasha was looking at him like he'd grown another head,

"...and she believed that?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be true?" Sesshomaru asked, and he truly sounded curious, as if he did not know the answer.

InuYasha retorted, "You know what, Sesshomaru? When I was a kid, you always scared the shit out of me, because you were this _big_, _bad_ guy that everyone always put you up to be. You really aren't, though. Sure, you're a tough guy, but mentally and emotionally...you're...you're a freaking kid. Oblivious to what should be done right, and what shouldn't be done because it's wrong. You ask all of these questions and everyone always thinks you're being a smart-ass but you've let your guard down. Way down. You look confused. Truly confused about everything that's been going on. I can never in my life say you've done something wrong other than hurt someone's feelings, but that isn't always because you're trying to be an asshole. It's just how you are. You're brutally honest, and while it's usually a flaw to some, Kita always saw that as a good quality. Hell if I know WHY. You finally did something wrong, though. You cheated on your mate. You _cheated_ on your _pregnant_ wife, and mate. If she hadn't followed you, saw and heard everything, you probably could have fixed this better. She had, though, and it didn't just hurt her. It hurt your pup who ended up having to be in an incubator for a long time, and you didn't know what to do. Everyone was against you, and all you could do was take a step back like everyone told you to that day she went into labor and you tried to see Kita. Dad, Miroku, and I made you leave. So you did, and when you tried to come again, Kita made you leave, so you left thinking that's what you do in these types of situations. It isn't, Sesshomaru. You know how to handle yourself when it comes to surviving, but you don't know anything about how to handle people. If you don't have anyone on your side, you'll survive, but you'll hate everyday of it. I don't know if this is because of your mother leaving, or-"

"Are you finished, now, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru interrupted, his face showed clear annoyance. "Either you've been around Kita far too long, or you're trying to forget your problems and fix mine. Don't think I can't smell that wench's scent on you, and like the fool you are, you're about to go to Kita for her to smell."

InuYasha paled. He hadn't thought her scent had lingered on him for so long. InuYasha jumped back fast,

"The only person trying to fix their problem by focusing on others is you. At least I'm trying to figure out my situation where no one gets hurt too badly. I'm not RUNNING away. I'm _going_ to my problem, and I'll be damned if I give up on her just because it got hard. My situation is far more complicated, and confusing than yours. All you have to do is go to Kita, and apologize! Explain to her you made a mistake, and you could have fixed it but didn't know HOW! It's that simple, Sesshomaru, but you keeping dancing around the problem and making it worse. Kita won't forgive you so easily, because you broke her heart, Sesshomaru. You're the only man she's ever loved, and you betrayed her. If you love her, you shouldn't be afraid to beg on your hands and knees. Don't give me that bullshit about not loving her, and needing an offspring. You may be cold, and heartless sometimes but you've been with her since high school. If she's stayed with you, and swears up and down you make her _happy_...YOU...then I doubt you could have been cold and heartless to her. So get your shit together, and fix this already."

With that, InuYasha walked over to his closet, and took some fresh clothing out. He grabbed his soap and whatnot from his bag before going into the bathroom to shower. Sesshomaru glared a the door. It angered him how he'd gotten the annoying nagging trait that their father had. He'd received the speech already, and hearing it twice wasn't pleasing in the least.

**With Kagome**

Once Aina had pulled up into Kagome's driveway, Kagome had gotten out of the car before she could even park it, and ran inside. Not having her key, she had to wait for someone to come open the door, and of course that person would be her father. He looked at her with wide eyes,

"Kagome! What are you wearing!?"

Kagome pushed past him, and ran straight to the stairs. Once she'd made it into her room, she made sure it was locked before snatching the clothes off of her, and tossing them into the garbage. Kagome went into her bathroom, turning the hot water on as high of a pressure as she could. She barely allowed there to be any cold water before stepping under the water. It burned as it poured over her, soaking her body, but she did not care. Kagome wanted the feeling of being disgusting to be off her body. She scrubbed so hard at herself that she turned red, and despite how hard she scrubbed...despite how much of the soap she used, the feeling didn't go away. Finally, she collapsed onto the tub floor and began to sob.

Kagme pulled her legs up to her chest, and cried into her knees. She stayed there until the water became cold, and even after until she heard the bathroom door open. Kagome held herself tightly when the shower curtain was pulled back. The water was turned off, and she heard the soft, soothing voice of her mother,

"Come on, get up, you're going to get sick if you stay in here."

She felt a soft towel be placed around her, and she let her help pull her up. Kagome avoided looking at her mothers face as she dried her face, and hair.

"Kagome..."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

Her mother repeated, taking her chin, "Kagome, sweetie, please look at me."

Kagome felt her eyes burn as she looked up, and into her eyes. She expected disappointment, disgust, but there was only concern. She asked softly,

"You weren't hurt were you?"

"I...I don't know." Kagome whispered, her voice shaky.

Her mother searched her eyes, then pulled her into her arms, "It's okay. Aina said she was sure, but we'll take you to see a doctor to be sure, okay? Get dressed, and we'll go right now."

Kagome just nodded, and watched as her mother gave her a comforting smile before leaving the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub, hugging her towel to her body, and looking down at the floor. Tears fell down her cheeks; all she could think about was InuYasha. Kagome had never felt so awful before in her life. Whether or not she'd lost her virginity, she'd still cheated on him by kissing Hojo, and...and...

She felt so disgusting. Like a whore...a slut...

Kagome sat there, and clutched at her hair tightly. After a while, she got up, and went into her room. She got dressed, then went down to go to the doctor with her mother. Kagome prayed that she had not lost her virginity in such a manner. That she hadn't betrayed InuYasha by giving something she'd basically promised him. If she had, she did not know what she would do, or if any of it could be fixed.

All the danger she'd put her friends in would have been for nothing, and that very fact made her fear every minute that passed by in the day.

**A/N: If you don't get the title, think back to the previous chapter where InuYasha harassed Kagome, and she questioned him about trusting her. Is it not ironic she ended up allowing herself to get drunk, and do "indecent" things with Hojo? **

**It's also ironic InuYasha pretty much ended up cheating on Kagome as well. Even if it WAS just a "kiss". Just a "kiss" as far as we know, anyway. Well, as YOU all know, hah. :3**

**Anyway, there's a lot of ironic things that ended up happening. Point out some more if you catch it yourself! I'd love to see what you all thought was ironic in the last few chapters. **

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**


	40. The Big Picture

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Once Christmas break got here, I rarely had the time to actually write my own story, and I apologize for that, again. Anyway! So here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy (AND REVIEW D). :)**

**What Holidays Bring**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha. All characters (except Kita) belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 40:** The Big Picture

Kagome went to the doctor but there wasn't anything they could really do in the sense of "rape" since she'd showered. Not that she'd said that was what had happened. The doctor checked to see if everything was _in tact_, and it was. Nothing torn, no bruising, and no abrasions. Hearing this well known doctor say this made her feel relieved, but immediately after the relief, she felt the guilt again.

It didn't matter if they'd had actual sex, or not. She'd done _something_ with him, and thus, cheated on InuYasha.

Once they'd left the doctors office, Kagome's mother took her out for breakfast and all she'd ordered was some coffee and biscuits with jam. Even then, she only ate because her mother wanted her to and not because she was hungry.

"Kagome, you're an adult now, and I know you can do as you please, but look at what's happened. It was extremely irresponsible of you to go to that party and get drunk. Not only that, you've gotten yourself into such a bind with this madwoman out to get you and whatnot. I never thought you to be the person to come between someone's marriage. I-I'm not saying you intended to, but...you should have left as soon as things started happening between you and this InuYasha." she lectured.

Kagome sighed, "I didn't have to leave on my own. He pretty much verbally abused me out of his life, but even after that, it was inevitable we crossed paths. He's my best friend's husband's half-brother. They work in the same building, and even before InuYasha and I acknowledged each other, I went to see her whenever she wasn't working and was visiting her husband at the office."

"Then how did this whole nonsense start?" her mother asked, looking at her daughter curiously.

Kagome sighed, "Well..."

_"Hey Kagome!" came a female voice._

_Kagome smiled, "Oh hey Kita! It's been a while since I talked to you, what's up?"_

_"I have a job for you." she said._

_Kagome's eyes widened, "Are you serious!?"_

_"Yep!" she replied. "Remember my brother-in-law? InuYasha? I took you to his house once._

Kagome smiled at the memory. It'd felt like it'd been several years since it'd happened, but in reality, it hadn't been even a complete year yet. Her mother asked,

"So your best friend set you up for a job for a person that she knew you disliked? Hm."

"Yeah, she's kind of twisted." Kagome said with a soft laugh. "Kita has good intentions, but sometimes she doesn't think things through. Then again, neither do I. Clearly. I honestly did not expect things to happen between us due to our past impressions of one another, and I've often wondered if she hoped that would change. Kita knew InuYasha's marriage was hot and cold. That he was pretty much unhappy with it. I'm not really sure if she hoped something would happen between us, or what. It's hard to tell with her sometimes."

"Well, I think she should have stayed out of it." she said, almost bitterly.

Kagome smiled, "Kita? Mind her own business? She's a psychologist, Mom."

"Ah." she said, nodding as if that had explained it all for her. "So when did the both of you start having feelings for one another?"

"InuYasha was a complete jerk to me at first." Kagome said with a frown. "I always wanted to bash him over the head with a frying pan, but I never got the opportunity."

She laughed.

"But...really Mom? I honestly am not sure. There were days that I swore I hated him, then there were days I'd look at him and think he was the sweetest guy ever. Not toward me, of course, but toward his wife. They fought more than they showed affection, but whenever he did I could see how great of a guy he was. How much he tried, and eventually...I started to think of how Kikyo did not deserve him. That was around the time I believe I was going through denial. Sango and Kita teased me, trying to convince me that I was _in love_ with him. It wasn't love, but it'd definitely been interest."

She asked, "When did things actually begin?"

Kagome looked down at her coffee.

_He asked, looking into her capturing eyes, "Maybe we should do this again sometime."_

_"Yeah." she said, leaning toward him._

_InuYasha look down at her lips then into her eyes again, "Just as friends…."_

_"Just as friends." she whispered, pecking him on the lips._

_InuYasha captured her lips before she could pull away entirely. Both of their eyes closed as the kiss deepened. Their minds were blank now. The only thing that crossed their minds was how warm the kiss was, and how smooth each others lips were. Nothing else._

Kameko looked at her daughter, blinking at what she'd just told her, then sighed.

"Kikyo. That was her name, right? She most have been mortified!" she exclaimed.

Kagome frowned slightly, unsure of what to say to that. She'd never really thought of what Kikyo had thought when she'd walked in on them. All Kagome had worried about was how angry InuYasha had become toward her, and the things he'd said. She didn't know anything about Kikyo, or how they'd met. Kagome had never put herself in Kikyo's shoes before. She blinked when she felt a warm hand over hers. Kagome looked up into her mother's eyes,

"I wish you and InuYasha had talked. I wish you'd pried with Kikyo, and made her listen. Made her understand that it was just a mistake."

Kagome gave a laugh, "That's the thing, Mom. Who were we kidding? It was no mistake. I made the first move, but we'd both been advancing toward each other. We both wanted it. Something would have happened that day had she not of walked in, and honestly? It could have been way worse if that had happened."

"But he wasn't yours, Kagome." she replied. "You should have thought of how she felt."

"From how I've described Kikyo. Do you think she was faithful to him?" she asked, almost angrily.

Kameko sighed, "Two wrongs do not make a right, Kagome. Besides, I taught you better than that. I taught you better than what you allowed yourself to do yesterday. Our family is broken. I can admit that, your father can admit that, and I'm sure you have no problem admitting it yourself. We raised you and your brother the way that we were raised. Mistakes are inevitable, but if you want the mistakes to happen..."

"Are you saying it's wrong for me to be with InuYasha?" Kagome asked, clenching at her coffee cup.

She sighed, "It's a little late to care at this point, isn't it? You're already with him. You might as well fix what you've done."

"Don't you think I'm trying to do that?" Kagome shot back. "I'm not perfect. I make mistakes! I'm trying-"

"No you're not." Kameko interrupted. "You're running, Kagome. Did you not just refuse to call InuYasha?"

"I just need a day, Mom!" Kagome exclaimed.

Her mother shook her head, "You told your father and I that you just needed a couple months away from home. You ended up staying away, and avoiding us like the plague. You call that needing time? That's running, Kagome. I don't want to make you feel worse than you already are, but it's time to stop playing the victim. Yes, your life is in danger, but this is the consequence for diving into things without thinking things through. You still have not changed at all. After all this time, I'd think you'd learned to think before you act. You're still the teenager that..."

Kagome glared at her mother, "That what? Killed her little brother?"

"Kagome." her mother sighed. "Listen to me. Yes, you made a mistake and that mistake had a consequence. You were young, and stupid. I'm not dismissing it because you were young, though. Things, however, happen and for good reason. I miss Souta and I always will, but we can't live our lives dwelling on the past. It is time to move on. All of us, and in order for you to do that you need to grow up, Kagome. If you don't, I'm afraid you're going to get hurt, or worse. Think of all of your friends. You're not the only victim here."

Kagome searched her mothers eyes, and then averted her gaze to her coffee. She knew there was no argument to what she'd said. Kagome knew that she was right. She had not thought of these things, and the truth behind those words left Kagome feeling numb. The guilt was torturing, but she supposed she deserved it.

"You're not the only one at fault." her mother squeezed her hand, getting her attention again. "InuYasha should have known better, and took responsibility instead of pointing fingers. I just want all of this to be resolved, and soon. When it comes down to it, Kagome, you need to look at the big picture, and ask yourself these questions; will doing this benefit my life? Will it benefit the people around me? Can I live without it? And am I willing to face the consequences of my actions? My meaning here is when it comes near to the resolution, you need to ask yourself if being with InuYasha is an absolute necessity. There are things in life you will have to let go. Things that you will have to sacrifice, and turn away from. I know you love him, but InuYasha is not necessary for your survival in this world. If, in the end, you have to let go. Let go."

Kagome opened, and closed her mouth. Her heart pounded hard against her chest at the very thought of having to leave InuYasha forever. It hurt; the thought of abandoning her love for him, and trying to move on with life. She bit her bottom lip, and then sighed. Kagome didn't know what to think at this point. Everything that her mother had just said was true, and she knew it; there was no denying it.

Kagome found herself thinking of Kita, and Sesshomaru. Were they looking at the big picture? Could they move on, and forget the love they had for each other? Their bond that had grown over so many years...could they really just move on with their lives, and try to forget that? It seemed impossible, and it was why she thought they were often seen in confrontation with one another. Why Sesshomaru was always sticking around, and why Kita would always look back when he walked away. Kagome asked, looking at her mother,

"Is breaking such a bond possible?"

Kameko gave a sad smile, patting her daughter's hand, "In this world, Kagome...sadly, anything is possible."

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had left InuYasha's place shortly after the little chit chat he'd had with his brother. He knew that he was going to America, and that Kita would definitely be going with him. Sesshomaru did not know what to make of this. He knew she'd be taking Yukio with her, because it was more than clear that she did not trust him with him completely. Sesshomaru knew he wasn't experienced as a father, yet, but neither was she and he'll be damned if Bankotsu ended up tagging along, allowing their son to further presume the bastard as his father. Just the thought of it made him want to punch something with great force.

So when he arrived back to his hotel, Sesshomaru began to pack his suitcase for the trip to America. He made sure to send a message (a threatening message, really) telling InuYasha that they better not leave without him. It wasn't long before he received his brothers response:

Well hurry the hell up, Sesshomaru...

Once he was done packing, Sesshomaru took himself a long, hot shower. Last night events replayed in his head over and over. He felt like a fool. A human that could not deal with his baggage. Sesshomaru did not get stressed. He did not drink, and he surely did not get into bar brawls. Except, that was exactly what had happened and all he could do was frown and sighed in frustration. He did not want to believe he allowed himself to do something like that, and if she found out...

Why did it matter if she found out? Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side curiously as he thought,

"_She wants a divorce. This marriage is over. I no longer should concern her in my life...right?_"

Finishing up his shower, Sesshomaru shut off the water, and got out. Just as he began drying himself, he heard the phone in his room ringing loudly; Sesshomaru grabbed his robe and put it on before walking into his room. He walked over to the telephone, and picked it up.

"What is it?" he asked, knowing that it could only be the front desk calling to inform him of something.

A woman responded, "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Mr. Takahashi, but there is a woman downstairs to see you."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows. He had not told anyone his address. Could Kita have found out? He asked,

"Who is it?"

"She won't say." the woman replied. "Would you like me to send her away?"

"No. Send her up." Sesshomaru said before hanging up the phone.

He found himself something to wear, then sat on the edge of his bed, and dried his long, silver hair. The water glistened off of it, and gave it sort of a shine that only stars in the night sky could give. Just as he was throwing all of his towels and dirty clothes in the hamper, there was a knock at his door. Sesshomaru did not bother looking through the digital camera device that would show him who was on the other side. Sesshomaru had been certain that it was Kita, for what reason, he did not know, but the person he saw was the last person he thought he'd see. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed,

"Kagura..."

Standing before him was none other than Kagura in a black and white, sleeveless, twill dress, and black heels. Her hair was down in an array of curls. Jade, beaded earrings hung from her ear, and subtle red lipstick painted her lips.

"Done gawking?" Kagura asked, with a grin. "May I come in?"

"I was not gawking." he corrected. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "I came to talk. Your little feline isn't here, is she?"

"Kagura-"

Before he could say more, she dipped under his arm, and walked in.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything...if you don't want anything to happen that is." she said, glancing at him.

Sesshomaru looked at the wall of the hallway blankly before sighing, and closing the door. He turned toward her,

"What is it? I don't have time."

"I won't stay long." she said, turning back toward him.

He asked again, "What is it?"

"I've tried to leave Tokyo." she started, crossing her arms and sitting down on one of the couch arms. "However, ever since what happened that day...I have not been able to. Tell me, are you still with her? Or rather, is she still with you?"

_"I do love you Sesshomaru and you've returned it. Stay here."_

_"Let go." He said._

_She let her hands fall, a glare appearing on her face, "That girl saw what happened, she isn't going to want a betraying mate."_

_"And you would?" Asked Sesshomaru._

_Kagura retorted, calmly, "It's clear who you love most, there is no other woman, if there were…you would've mentioned it. Despite that, remember this Sesshomaru…you came to me."_

_He didn't look back and left._

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

Kagura sighed, "Is she, or isn't she? Just answer the question, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a while, but eventually opened his mouth, "We're getting a divorce, but this does not concern you."

She sighed heavily, bringing her hand up, and running her fingers through her hair. Kagura stood again, walking toward him and studying his face,

"How is your pup?"

He almost laughed, "Why do you care so much? What are you up to, Kagura?"

"Sesshomaru," she said, stepping closer to him and glaring into his eyes, "just answer the questions."

"He's fine." he retorted.

Kagura nodded, leaning away, "And her? Has she chosen another mate?"

There was a long pause, and she gave a shake of the head.

"She gave up on you so easily?" Kagura laughed. "And here I was actually liking her."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I knew someone was tracking me, so I had a private eye of my own look into it, and I found it to be none other than Kitahoshi _Takahashi_. Of course, I had to spy back, and I have to say, I thought she was a good fit for you, but I guess looks can be deceiving. Then again, you did hurt her feelings by kissing another woman."

"I'm going to ask again." Sesshomaru glared, clearly irritated now. "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping things had not gotten this bad. I was...somewhat desperate the last time I saw you. The day I kissed you, and I _am_ sorry. I've ruined your marriage, and probably the relationship with your son?" she glanced at him, then gave a small smile. "We need to talk about something."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He walked around her, and sat down on one of the couches.

"You better talk fast." he said. "I'm leaving."

"To?" she asked.

"America."

"America?" Kagura raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

When he didn't answer, she studied him closely, and asked, "Is she going to America?"

When he, once again, did not answer, Kagura rolled her eyes, and then walked over and sat on the coffee table so that she was right in front of him.

"It doesn't matter. We need to talk." she repeated.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "So talk."

"Remember...when we broke up?" she asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and looked at her. She met his gaze, never breaking it as she began to take both of them back to that day. The day Sesshomaru had never wanted to remember, but he supposed life had it out for him at this point.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha had text messaged Sesshomaru over an hour ago informing him that he would wait for him at Kita's, but he'd gotten no word back since then. After an hour, InuYasha called at least twenty times and still did not receive an answer. He tried getting Kita to call him, but she simply said she's not his sitter and he 'did not need to come anyway'. InuYasha swore he was surrounded by children.

He ended up sneaking her phone anyway and calling him. Still no response. By the thirtieth call, he finally got a message from him:

_Stop being an impatient child, and wait._

"I'VE WAITED ALMOST THREE HOURS NOW GOD DAMNIT!" InuYasha shouted at his phone before dropping it loudly on the coffee table.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Just what is he doing?"

"I don't know! Maybe he's having a couple more drinks!" InuYasha spat. "Damn bastard is off his rocker."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Bankotsu asked, squeezing in between Sango and Miroku to sit on the couch.

Sango slapped his arm, "You could have sat on the other side!"

"Yeah, but you two are being too mushy gushy for Yukio's eyes. I had to do something about it." he said, grinning.

Sango glared. Miroku just pouted, then huffed like a scolded child.

"Anyway!" Bankotsu said. "What do you mean having a couple more drinks? Sesshomaru doesn't drink."

"Well, there's some things in this world..." InuYasha started, looking at Kita who'd been staring at him ever since he'd said that, "that can make a man drink."

"Fuck you, InuYasha." Kita glared, looking away and continued to check Yukio's bag for what must have been the tenth time now.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you're not interested in finding out why."

"I'm not." she said simply.

He nodded, "Riight. That's why you looked at me when I said he'd been drinking, right? Don't pretend like you're not wo-"

"LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kita had shoved her fingers into her ear.

Yukio looked at his mother curiously, then brought his hands up to his ears and laughing. Kita laughed,

"That's right, Yukio! Don't listen to Uncle InuYasha."

"Real mature." he said with a glare.

Bankotsu asked, "What exactly happened?"

"Mm." InuYasha glanced at Kita, then grinned, "Ask him yourself. I'm not going to feed Kita's curiosity. If she wants to know, then she'll have to ask herself."

"When hell freezes over." she sang with a smile.

Sango looked at Kita, not so convinced, but she was staying out of it. For now, at least.

"Have you tried giving Kagome another call?" Sango asked.

InuYasha sighed, "I've called her about a thousand times. She finally just turned off her phone."

Everyone could tell InuYasha was pissed off. No one really knew what was going on, though, and did not want to claim anything until it was all explained. By Kagome. Lights suddenly flashed into the living room, and InuYasha huffed, picking up his bags,

"Sesshomaru better be lucky we own a private plane, because if I actually had to catch a flight we'd leave his ass here. Lets go."

Everyone got up, and began to gather their things. InuYasha was the first to get to the door. He opened the door and walked out. InuYasha only made it a couple of steps to his car before freezing. He peered into Sesshomaru's car with curious eyes. When his eyes landed on none other than Kagura, InuYasha's bags fell from his hands. When Sesshomaru got out, he looked at him incredulously,

"What the hell are you doing, Sesshomaru!?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Before InuYasha could open his mouth, he heard a scoff, "Oh, real NICE Sesshomaru!"

He glanced back to see Sango. Miroku took his wife's elbow lightly,

"Let's get in the car, Sango."

"What's going on?" Bankotsu asked as he came out with Kita.

InuYasha sighed, glancing at his sister in law before just grabbing his bags and walking to his car. He didn't have time to put up with their bull crap. Despite that thought in mind, he couldn't help looking at Kita again as he loaded his bags into his car. Kita's eyes were fixated on Kagura in Sesshomaru's car before she looked at Sesshomaru. With a cold expression, she asked,

"She's not coming with us, is she?"

"Yes." he said.

Kita clenched her jaw, holding Yukio close to her, "Well I hope she keeps you company because you're not having Yukio anywhere near her."

"But Yukio can be around Bankotsu?" he asked, then nodding. "I'm glad you're being fair about all of this."

"It's different!" she yelled. "You cheated on me with that bitch!"

"And what were you doing with Bankotsu on the floor?" he asked, glaring.

Kita opened and closed her mouth then growled in irritation. Bankotsu looked between the two of them. Kita's pissed off glare, and Sesshomaru's usual cold and impassive stare. Bankotsu sighed, then reached his arms out to Yukio,

"Let's get you situated, buddy."

"Don't you dare touch him, Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said.

Yukio reached out when Bankotsu offered his hands out to him. He ignored Sesshomaru's threat, and picked Yukio up, holding him in his arms,

"So do you want him to stay here and watch the two of you fight? Make him cry some more? Hm? Kita?"

He looked at her curiously, and she looked away.

"Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu asked, looking back at him.

When no one answered, he shrugged.

"That's what I thought." he said.

Bankotsu walked to InuYasha's car since he was the one they were traveling to the place they needed to get to board the plane with. Kita glared at Sesshomaru, crossing her arms before turning and walking away, giving Kagura a glare before making herself ignore their existence. She wanted to punch Sesshomaru in the face. After all that had happened, how could he bring his damn mistress along!? Why was he even coming!? Kita slipped into the back seat once Bankotsu finished buckling Yukio up, and handed him one of his toys to stay occupied during the drive. He glanced at her, and then sighed. Bankotsu slipped into the passanger seat. InuYasha glanced back at Kita,

"You alright?"

"Just drive." she mumbled.

InuYasha started up the car, and sighed. This was going to be an extremely stressful trip. He glanced over at Sesshomaru's truck as it backed out first, and started off down the road. What was he up to?

**With Sesshomaru**

Kagura glanced at him, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Not like I have a choice." he said.

Kagura smiled, "Yes you do. You're just too prideful to handle things yourself. I gave you options."

"I have control of my own life, Kagura."

She shook her head, "Right. Just try and relax, will you?"

Kagura leaned over in her seat, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He glanced at her, and she smiled before leaning back in her seat, sighing.

**With Kagome**

Kagome and Kameko soon made it back home. InuYasha had been calling nonstop. She'd turned off the sound, but his constant calling had eventually ran her battery out and she just turned it off. Once back home, Kagome was surprised to find that Aina's car was in their driveway, and her sitting on the porch. Before entering the house, her mother asked,

"Do you want me to tell her to go home?"

Kagome looked at Aina, then her mother, "No...you said I need to stop running, and grow up, right? Might as well start somewhere."

Her mother smiled at her, and nodded. They both got out of the car, and walked up to the door. Aina stood up when they finally came up to her. She looked at Kagome nervously,

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Kagome said, glancing at her mother.

Her mother smiled, walking over to unlock the door, "Are you hungry, Aina? We just had dinner. We kind of spent the entire day out."

"No, ma'am. It's fine. Thank you, though." Aina said with a hesitant smile.

Her mother nodded, "Well, I'll be heading to bed. Your father is on his night shift so he won't be here until morning."

"Alright. Um, Mom? Thanks for today."

Her mother smiled, "Anytime, dear. Goodnight, girls."

With that, she retired to her bedroom, and Kagome locked the front door.

"Let's go talk in my room." Kagome headed upstairs with Aina following suit.

Once in her room, Kagome got dressed into her pajamas then got comfortable on her bed. Aina sat on her desk chair. There was a short silence, but eventually Aina began to speak,

"Kagome? I'm...so sorry for what I did. I...I shouldn't of said what I said while your boyfriend was on the phone."

Kagome stared at her for a while, then sighed, "I'd like to accept your apology, Aina, but...I don't believe it was an accident."

Aina looked at her with wide eyes, "W-what do you mean?"

"You've been weird ever since I got back, and...I can't help the feeling that you've been up to something. Now tell me the truth. Why did you say all of that while you were on the phone with him?" she asked.

Aina made herself keep eye contact with Kagome. She swallowed, searching her head quickly before finally replying,

"I was really angry, Kagome, that's all. I swear. I wanted you to believe me when I said nothing happened, but you were so pessimistic. He didn't have to know anything, but you acted as if there was no other way...so...so...I told him for you."

Kagome glared, "You had no right-"

"I know, but come on, Kagome!" she retorted. "I can tell your phone is off. Did you even attempt to speak with him today?"

When she didn't answer, Aina pointed, "See? If you just talk to him, maybe-"

"I cheated on him, Aina! What are you expecting? You _don't_ know him at all! How he'll react, what temper he has...I would have figured out how to tell him, but that was the WORST possible way I'd want for him to hear it! From someone other than me! I still feel sick to my stomach wondering how he's feeling right now, and what he's doing because I won't answer his calls. It's KILLING me, but until I figure things out...about not just this, but my relationship with him in general, I need time. No thanks to you."

Aina sighed, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me. I'll do anything."

"I don't know if I can trust you." Kagome said. "As I said before, I need time."

Aina looked down at her hands nervously, then sighed.

"Alright." she said. "I'll leave you alone, but Kagome...please don't ignore me. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"I hear you." Kagome said, sighing then offering a small smile. "Just give me some time, okay? Be comforted knowing I'll most likely text, or call you before him."

She gave a laugh, "Don't stall for too long, Kagome. If you need me to explain anything, then just tell me."

Kagome nodded. She glanced at the time. It was already almost eleven at night. Aina saw her look at the clock, then stood,

"I better head home, then."

Kagome nodded, standing up, and walking with her downstairs, "Thanks for at least coming back to apologize. I'll...text you whenever."

Aina nodded, opening the front door, and stepping out, "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Kagome said, giving a small smile then closing the door.

Aina stared at the door, her own smile falling fast. She clenched her hands into fist before turning, and walking to her car. Aina sat in her car for a while, thinking, and thinking. She sighed in irritation, rustling up her own hair and groaning. It was time to crack this puzzle, and fast. Aina started up her car, and then backed out and headed home.

7A.M The Next Day

The flight had been long, and exhausting. It'd been fast, at least, but exhausting still. When they finally landed, everyone wanted nothing more than to crash at a hotel, or even in a car. InuYasha refused, though. They were going straight to Kagome's, and nothing was stopping him. He wanted answers, and he wanted them sooner rather than later.

Sango grumbled, "Why did I decide to come with these people?"

"Because you love them, and want to see it all work out." Miroku said with a yawn as he boarded the bus that would be taking them all to Kagome's home.

Sango grunted, "Right, because all of our beloved friend's relationships have been working out swell lately. This is _so_ going to go PERFECTLY!"

Miroku gave his wife a side glance, then laughed nervously, "It's going to be okay. If things get too stressful, we'll just go sightseeing and leaving everyone to it. That sound good?"

"No!" she exclaimed, hitting his arm. "You're so insensitive, Miroku. How could you think of abandoning them in their time of need? Would you abandon me if I got too stressful? Are you going to leave me when I get all fat and hormonal?"

"B-but you just said..." When her eyes began tearing up, Miroku took her hand, "Sango, I'd never do that! I love you, and I will be here through your entire pregnancy no matter how fat you get."

"You think I'm fat!?" she exclaimed.

Miroku paled, "T-that isn't what I said!"

"Yes you did!" she argued, a couple of tears slipping down her cheek.

Before he could say anything, someone grabbed Miroku's ear and he winced, letting go of Sango's hand to clutch at his ear. He looked up to see a tired, agitated Kita,

"Move."

Miroku jumped up, moving away. Kita plopped down beside Sango, and pulled her into a hug,

"It's okay, Sango. Men are just stupid."

Sango sniffed, wiping her tears, "I'm fine. Really."

"There, there. Men just suck worldwide, and there won't be a generation they'll ever get it right." she said, patting Sango atop her head.

She blinked at Kita, then just laughed, knowing why she was being so weird and loud with her words. Sango glanced at Sesshomaru, then stuck her tongue at him. He glared, then looked down. In his arms slept Yukio. He'd refused with anyone else. For once, Yukio actually wanted to be held by him and not anyone else. Then again, it could just be his crankiness that was wanting him to be with the crankiest of the lot. Sesshomaru himself.

Miroku plopped down beside Bankotsu, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagura. He grumbled,

"I didn't even do anything."

"Welcome to the dark side." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha and Miroku glanced at each other, then Sesshomaru.

"Oookay." Bankotsu said, and then yawned.

Within half an hour, the bus finally came to a stop at the bus station nearest to Kagome's home which was not that far a walk. It took them about ten minutes to finally reach the place. InuYasha was the first to get to get to the door. Without a moment's hesitation, he dropped his bags at the steps, and rang the doorbell a good three times.

"They're not going to let you in if you annoy them." Bankotsu grumbled.

"The hell they won't." he sneered.

After another ring, they all finally heard shuffling on the other side, and eventually the door opened to reveal a man. Kagome's father. He blinked at all of them,

"What in the...what are all you people doing here?"

"I need to see Kagome." InuYasha said, taking a step forward only to be blocked.

The man glared, "I thought we agreed she'd be here for her own protective. How foolish are you to come here. Do you know rather or not that woman followed you!? You're putting my daughter in danger, and I won't stand-"

"Dear." came a tired voice. "It's okay. They've come all this way. Let them in."

He glanced back at his wife, then sighed. InuYasha glared when he glared at him. He finally stepped back, and InuYasha began to follow Kagome's scent. He went upstairs, and soon came to a door where Kagome's scent came stronger than any other place in the house. InuYasha didn't bother knocking. He grabbed the knob, and swung the door open.

Wrapped in her blankets, InuYasha saw Kagome fast asleep in her bed. His anger temporarily diminished. InuYasha stepped in, and closed the door behind him. He quietly walked over to her bed, then knelt onto the floor beside it. InuYasha watched her beautiful sleeping face, and couldn't help but to admire her. He studied her face, and began to wonder,

"_Did she really cheat on me? What other explanation for her not calling me, or answering my calls?_"

InuYasha frowned, then brought his hand up and began to shake Kagome lightly.

"Kags, wake up." he said.

She frowned in her sleep, "Mm..?"

"I said wake up." he said. "We're talking. Now. I don't care if you're sleeping."

After a while, she finally began to open her eyes. When she saw him, InuYasha dropped his hand from her, and gave her a moment to realize what was happened. When she finally actually saw him, and registered who he was, Kagome gasped loudly. She shot up, and moved away, pressing her back against the wall her bed was against.

"I-I-InuYasha!" she stammered, her hands beginning to shake. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here, Kagome!?" he yelled angrily, standing up. "After what happened, you ignored me calls, and didn't bother calling me to explain what the hell was going on. What did you expect me to do? Sit and wait? Wonder? You must not know me well enough by now."

Kagome could barely breathe as she looked into his burning amber eyes. Finally she had to look away. She'd expected to wake up early, and feel refreshed. Better. Ready to do something in the stages of seeing the big picture, but this picture was a splatter. Like blood that just happened to be splashed on a white canvas. It wasn't planned, neat, and organized. Kagome's mind raced, but she could come up with no words. What InuYasha said next made her blood run cold,

"So tell me, Kagome...did you cheat on me?"

Kagome looked at him, and swallowed. There was no escaping this. No running, and no time. She had to face this right here, and right now. Her mother didn't have to worry about her running, because this man sitting in front of her was the last person that'd allow her to escape.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and liked it enough to review (please? I want feedback!). Also, normally, it'd take at least three days for a person to get to America from Tokyo, but hey. The world I've created for What Holidays Bring is a world where demons coexist with humans, and other creatures. It won't be hard to imagine that they have extremely advanced technology, would it? I hope that clears up any confusion, or irritation toward the lack of facts. I needed to get this scene in. It made the chapter long, so be happy! **

**Until next time, everyone! Taa!**

**P.S. There may be a surprise coming soon. Keep checking my profile... :D**


	41. Hello America

**A/N: It's been a while guys, but here's the chapter. So be happy! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**What Holidays Bring**

**Chapter 41: Hello, America!**

InuYasha narrowed his eyes even more, then asking again, yelling,

"Did you cheat on me!?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she retorted, tears forming in her eyes.

InuYasha scoffed, "How do you accidentally cheat on someone, Kagome?"

"My friend...Aina. She took me to a party and I drank too much. InuYasha, I'm so sorry. I would never intentionally do it." she retorted, getting up from the bed when he turned from her.

Kagome moved in front of him, and he stared down into her eyes; he knew she was telling the truth but he couldn't help feeling angry. If she'd just explained everything on the phone instead of ignoring him, then he probably wouldn't of had to come to America!

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" he asked simply.

"I was ashamed!" she sniffed, quickly wiping her eyes. "I...I thought I lost myself to him. I thought I broke my promise. I've only brought trouble since we got together, then I did this? I couldn't handle it, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

InuYasha sighed, then took her hand and pulled her into his arms,

"Stupid. It doesn't matter what you promised me. Your 'innocence' is yours to keep until you find the right person to give it to, and maybe that won't be me."

"N-"

"Whatever happens, or doesn't happen between us is entirely up to you. You don't owe me anything, Kagome. We both took this risk to be together." he said.

Kagome shook her head, "I owe you my loyalty. I want you to be my first, and I hope that we stay together and that eventually happens."

"Let's just forget it for now." he said, wiping her tears with his thumb.

Kagome smiled, then nodded, "I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

She looked up at him with searching eyes. Kagome wasn't so convinced with his sudden calmness, but at least he wasn't yelling. He asked,

"What _did_ happen between you and this guy?"

Kagome sighed, "W-we kissed, and we...we..."

Seeing his face, Kagome quickly shook her head then continued on, not feeling comfortable saying it,

"We didn't, you know, but I don't remember what happened but it's what he told Aina we did."

She couldn't look him in the face at this point. Kagome didn't want to give him details. She just wanted to be beyond this now. After a while of silence, Kagome looked back up at him to see him staring at her blankly. She took in a shaky breath,

"I'm sorry."

Kagome stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She buried her face into his chest, then saying softly,

"I love you."

InuYasha looked down at Kagome. How could he be mad at her? He'd...kissed Kikyo... no. She's kissed him, but...

InuYasha huffed, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "Let's just forget it."

InuYasha relaxed in her arms, then brought his head down, kissing the top of her head. The familiarity of her scent and warmth made him relax even more. The exhaustion he knew everyone downstairs was feeling was now affecting him.

"I missed you." he said, looking down into her eyes, and giving a small smile.

Kagome couldn't help but to smile back even though she could feel he was somewhat hesitant about forgiving her so easily.

"I missed you too." she said, looking up at him.

InuYasha leaned down, and captured her lips into a tender kiss. Kagome slipped her arms from around his torso to around his neck. She leaned into his arms, and then rose onto her tiptoes to press her lips back against his. Despite the slight awkwardness between them now, Kagome hoped all of this was real. It'd mean the worst of the talk was over, and well, he was here! In her arms, and maybe to stay?

InuYasha slipped his fingers into Kagome's hair, and she smiled against his lips.

"You bitch, you did that on purpose!" came a loud yell.

InuYasha pulled away, and glanced toward the door, "That doesn't sound good."

"The others are here, too!?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kita, calm down!" someone yelled; it sounded like Bankotsu.

InuYasha laughed somewhat nervously, "Sorry? They all kind of invited themselves, though. I wanted to come alone."

There was a loud crash, and Kagome took off out of her room. She ran down the stairs, and into the living room to see Kita trying to pull her fist out of the wall. Kagome yelled,

"What's going on!?"

"Kagome, I hope you and InuYasha worked everything out, but...these people need to leave! Now!" her father yelled, his face red with rage seeing the hole in one of his walls.

Kagome looked at her father and mother nervously, "I'm on it, I swear. Um, why don't you two go out for breakfast. I promise they'll be out by the time you get back."

"There's no way-"

"Sweetie, come on. We haven't been out for a while, right? Let Kagome handle it. Come on." she said, guiding him to the front door, slipping on her shoes then making him do the same.

When they were gone, Kagome looked at everyone. Kita was still trying to get her fist out of the wall while Bankotsu tried to help only to be yelled at since, apparently, 'she had it'. Clearly she did not seeing as she could not get her fist out of the hole. Miroku was sitting on the couch with Sango, laughing pretty hard. Standing on the opposite side the room with Kita, and Bankotsu stood Sesshomaru and...

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked, looking at Kagura, then Sesshomaru with a look of disbelief.

Kagura smiled, "Sesshomaru invited me along."

"Why?" Kagome questioned, looking at Sesshomaru to see he wasn't even paying attention to her, or anyone else for that matter.

He had his back turned, and his shoulders seemed to shake slightly. Kagome blinked,

"_Is he...laughing?_"

InuYasha asked, "Sesshomaru, what the hell did you do?"

"I did nothing." he said, trying to sound hard but his voice was somewhat shaky.

Kagura meekly raised her hand, "I'm really sorry, uh...Kagome, was it? I'll pay for the hole, even though it was an honest mistake."

"Mistake! Mistake!?" Kita yelled, putting a foot up on the wall to try and yank her hand from the wall. "I'll show you a mistake, you b-"

"Maa." came a soft call, and Kita immediately shut her mouth, glancing over to see that Yukio had woken up and was now looking at his mother curiously.

Kita gave a laugh, trying her best to smile at Yukio, "It's okay. Mommy's just playing a game."

A strange cough-like sound came from Sesshomaru, and everyone looked at him. Miroku was panting, trying to calm himself,

"Oh god. I think I burst an eye vessel."

He looked at Kita again, and began to laugh. Yukio looked from Miroku, to Sesshomaru, seeing that they were laughing and began laughing along. Sango ran a hand over her face, and shook her head. She looked too embarrassed to even look at Kita at this point. Bankotsu looked just about the same,

"Kita, would you just let me help you?"

"I said I got it, Bankotsu." she snapped softly, glaring over at him.

Kagome scratched at her head, "Would someone please tell me what happened?"

"Well, it starts with the fact _she_ was invited along with Sesshomaru." Sango started, looking up but fixing her eyes only on Kagome.

Miroku was gasping for air, "It was too funny!"

"Anyway..." Sango said, rolling her eyes. "So we came in after InuYasha-"

**Ten Minutes Ago**

Kameko watched as InuYasha ran up the stairs. She opened the door more,

"Come in."

Everyone walked in, and then walked into the living room. Kameko closed the door and sighed when she saw her husband storm into the kitchen. She sighed and followed after him.

"Somehow, I expected this place to be a bit bigger." said Miroku, plopping down on one of the couches.

"What made you expect that?" Bankotsu asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Miroku looked at him, "Well, Kagome had only been cut off from her parents because she refused their money. I thought they were rich."

"I can hold him." Sango said, walking up to Sesshomaru and holding her arms out.

Sesshomaru didn't move to give her Yukio, and she rolled her eyes,

"I'm not kidnapping him, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed, and then leaned forward to put the sleeping Yukio in her arms. Once she had him in her arms, she walked away without so much as a thank you, and sat down beside Kita and Bankotsu. Kita smiled, reaching over to smooth Yukio's now shoulder length silver hair from his face.

"He's getting so big, so fast." Sango whispered.

Kita smiled, "Well, demons develop a lot quicker than humans. This is as developed as he gets, though, until he's one. That's when demon infants start to develop a lot like human infants. Well, he'll be walking, and talking a lot more easily."

"Are you saying human babies are stupid?" Sango asked, glaring slightly.

Kita laughed nervously, "No. It's just...the facts."

"Oh, so demons are just _naturally_ smarter?" she asked.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked with a laugh. "Yukio will be more stupid than your baby?"

"No." she retorted. "I just expect them to be on equal grounds."

"But they won't be." Kita said, leaning back against the couch. "Think about it. If Miroku fought Sesshomaru-"

Sango cut her off, "He'd have as much of a chance as Bankotsu did. If Sesshomaru's so mighty, why can't he find one, simple human woman that's possibly endangering you and Yukio? Hm?"

"First off, Sesshomaru has nothing to do with me, and second of all...Kikyo isn't human. She's miko." Kita corrected.

Sango sneered, "Miko's are humans with special abilities."

"Miko's aren't human. If humans can gain such power, then they aren't human. Miko's are a type of species just like demons are."

Before Sango could start yelling, Bankotsu laughed, ending the conversation,

"Kita, why are you arguing with a pregnant woman?"

"I'm not arguing." she blinked, confused. "We're having a discussion."

"My sneering and glaring must not have gotten through to you." Sango said then laughed. "Kita will argue with anyone. There's no losing to her."

Bankotsu grinned, "That's because she's stubborn!"

Kita had zoned out from the conversation. Across the room stood Sesshomaru, and Kagura. Kagura was leaning against one of Sesshoamru's arm, and whispering something into his ear. She clenched her jaws together.

"I wonder how it's going with InuYasha and Kagome." Sango said suddenly, glancing a couple times at Kita seeing her expression.

Kita got up from her seat, "I'll go check."

She glared, seeing Sesshomaru not even looking at her as Kagura whispered to him. For once, she could not read his expression and that made her feel somewhat weird. Not really looking where she was going, Kita began to walk close by to try and catch what Kagura was whispering. Being a cat demon, she didn't need to get too close, but she needed to get close enough. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, also seeing Kagura whispering to Sesshomaru, and narrowed his eyes. He watched as her lips moved. Bankotsu watched as Kagura held her foot out; he was going to yell out to Kita, but it was too late. He watched as she flipped over Kagura's foot, and face planted the floor. The room was dead quiet for a second. Kita just lied there, and made no move to get up.

Bankotsu sighed, seeing her ears beginning to turn red. Finally, something broke the silence. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru as he basically tried to stifle a laugh. Miroku suddenly burst out laughing. Kita shot up to her feet, and glared at Kagura finally,

"You bitch! You did that on purpose!"

"Kita! Don't-"

Kita didn't listen, and swung at her. Kagura moved her head just in time. Kita's fist went through the wall, creating a hole big enough just for her hand to fit through. Kita went to yank her hand out only to find that it wouldn't. Miroku laughed even louder. Bankotsu huffed then got up, walking over. Kita thrashed against the wall, trying to kick Kagura but she only moved far enough away that she couldn't be touched.

Kagome's father stepped out of the kitchen. His face paled seeing Kita's fist in the wall. Before he could open his mouth, Kagome and InuYasha arrived.

**The Present**

"Was it really an accident?" Kagome asked, glaring at Kagura.

She smiled and nodded, "I swear."

"I'm not convinced." Kagome muttered, eying her then looking at Sesshomaru.

How could he go back to Kagura? And be with her in front of Kita? Kagome blinked when InuYasha walked past her and over to Kita. He took her wrist,

"Stop squirming around so much."

Kita glared back at him, "I got it, InuY-"

"Clearly you don't." he interrupted. "Stop being stupid and let me pull it out.

"Aha!" Miroku laughed loudly. "That's what she said!"

"Miroku, shut up!" Sango yelled, glaring at him.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. Kita huffed, pouting slightly when InuYasha looked at her expectantly,

"Fine."

InuYasha rotated her hand to the side then worked her hand out of the wall. Soon enough, her hand was out, and she rubbed at it. There were red lines around her wrist that would more than likely turn into bruises.

"Do you want some ice, Kita?" Kagome asked.

Kita shook her head, "I'm fine."

She looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at her wrist. Kita frowned, glancing at Kagura to find her smiling at her. She wanted to smash her face in so bad, but knew now was not the time. Especially with Yukio staring around, and wondering what was going on. Kita walked over, taking him in her arms and smiling at him,

"Good morning, Yukio."

She smiled, kissing his forehead, and playfully bouncing him in her arms.

"So," she started, wanting to change the subject, "is everything okay with you two?"

Everyone looked at Kagome and InuYasha.

"We're okay." InuYasha answered for the both of them, earning himself an uncertain glance from Kagome.

Kita caught this, and made a mental note to talk to one of them later.

"What do we do now?" asked Sango, getting up.

Kagome took in a breath, "Well, as much as I love you guys, you can't stay here. You all heard my dad. One hole is for sure just the first of many."

"Sorry." muttered Kita.

She smiled, "It's fine, but there are many great hotels around here. We can all go and look for the right one for you all. How's that sound?"

"I've been here before." Kita started. "I think I know a hotel good enough for all of us to stay in. Hopefully they have enough rooms, though."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome said with smile. "Just let me go get ready."

With that, Kagome headed back upstairs to get dressed, and leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence. InuYasha sighed, giving Sesshomaru a look only to get a turn of the head in return. He looked at Kagura, thinking,

"_There's something going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is._"

**A/N: That's the end of that chapter. I know it wasn't very eventful, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. More is on the way, so keep an eye out! Thanks for you patience, everyone. =D**


	42. Realization

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**What Holidays Bring**

**Chapter 42: Realizations**

"He went where!?" Kikyo exclaimed, looking at Naraku as he leaned back against the wall continuously flipping his phone open.

He was obviously waiting for a call from someone; Kikyo hoped that it was someone that would tell him their exact locations, and then they would be able to go and finish this. Kikyo had InuYasha stuck in the in between, and she knew that if she got Naraku to kill Kagome, she could act guilty, say she tried to stop him, then InuYasha would forgive her! Then, Naraku would be arrested, and they could spend the rest of their lives with each other in peace. It astonished her, though. All of this for that damn woman. Kagome. Kikyo gritted her teeth just thinking about her.

"I don't know. All I know is that they all went to America." he said, sounding bored.

Kikyo glared, walking up to him, "I thought you'd been watching him!"

Naraku's red eyes looked up with a look of slight irritation, and Kikyo knew that meant she better shut her trap or risk being slapped, or worse. He then gave a grin, taking her chin,

"I told you to let me handle it. They won't be gone without my knowing for long. You just...focus on your health."

Naraku glanced at her stomach before kissing her, and then walked away. Kikyo turned as he walked away, glaring once he left the room, and then sighing. He never told her anything, or included her in this little mission. Sometimes, Kikyo wondered if there was an _operation_ at all. What if he was just pulling her chain? She crossed her arms, and then lay back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"_What can I do? What can _I _do without him finding out?_"

**With the Others**

The hotel Kita spoke of wasn't too far away, and when they asked, they found out there was enough rooms for everyone that was getting one.

InuYasha was on his own (with Kagome if she stayed) in room 314.

Sesshomaru and Kagura in room 315.

Miroku and Sango in room 302.

Bankotsu and Kita in room 330. Everyone would be taking turns watching Yukio, but that was definitely debatable when it came to Sesshomaru and Kagura.

Kagome helped InuYasha take his stuff up to his room. Everyone was surprisingly on the same floor; that could be a very, very bad thing because of all the tension between Sesshomaru, Kita, Bankotsu, and Kagura. She was sure something was bound to happen. Kagome hoped it wouldn't be as extreme as it had been earlier. She blinked when InuYasha stepped up to her, and thumped her forehead.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.

He grinned down at her, "You're thinking too much. I thought I told you to forget about it."

"I wasn't thinking about that." she replied, playfully pushing him.

Kagome was happy he was at least being his usual self around her again. InuYasha asked,

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"I'm worried about Kita. She looked like she was going to kill Kagura!" she replied, shaking her head slightly.

InuYasha made a face, "Yeah. I don't get why Sesshomaru brought her along, but I'm going to find out. I know he wants Kita back. He wouldn't be doing such stupid things if he didn't."

Thinking for a moment, he frowned then sighed, "I'll be right back. You'll stay here with me, won't you?"

"I don't know, InuYasha." Kagome said. "My parents..."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, stepping up to her then smiling when he looked down at her; he kissed her on the lips, and Kagome seemed to lean heavily against him instantly. She smiled against his lips, and wished that she could just stay there forever. InuYasha soon pulled away, and grinned down at her somewhat dazed expression. He laughed,

"Will you stay now?"

"Fine, but that was a pretty cheap move." she said with a smile.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever works."

He turned, and then walked out of the room. Kagome sighed; looking at the door once it closed behind him, and then looked around the room.

InuYasha remembered the number he'd seen on the key Sesshomaru got to his, and Kagura's room and went across the hall to room 315. He gave a loud knock, then waited. After a few seconds, Kagura opened the door, then smiled when she saw him,

"Oh, hey InuYasha."

"Where's Sesshomaru?" he asked, eying her with an obvious suspicious look.

She stepped aside, and simply gestured him in.

InuYasha walked in, and found Sesshomaru sitting at the desk, on his laptop. He laughed; InuYasha had half expected to see the guy shirtless with lipstick all over his face, but this was Sesshomaru. What was he expecting of this thing going on between him and Kagura? Then again, Sesshomaru had kissed Kagura before which had led to Kita's early labor, hadn't he?

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked without even looking up from his computer screen.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, seeing him typing away madly at the computer,

"What's up between you and Kagura?"

He glanced back, seeing that Kagura had left the room, and he figured she knew what he'd come here for.

"Why is that any-"

"I swear, if you ask me why that is any of my business, I'm going to sock you in the face." InuYasha sneered, glaring at him.

Sesshomaru stopped, looking up at him with a look that was almost amused by his threat, and that only made InuYasha even madder.

"Seriously, Sesshomaru. This is Kita we're talking about. She's your mate, and my sister in law. Screw the in law part. She's my little sister. _That's_ why it's my business, and I think it's stupid you two are still at each others throats." said InuYasha. "You two have a son, and the only one that will suffer the most from this is him."

"If she wants a divorce, then she wants a divorce. I've done everything that I can." he said, leaning back into his seat and looking at the computer screen intently.

InuYasha retorted, "You've done _everything_ that you could do!? Bullshit, Sesshomaru. All you've done is fight, and say things that you'd know would hurt her feelings like a little bully. You did something wrong. You hurt her. Broke her heart. Cheated on her. You should have been begging for her forgiveness. Telling her sorry, giving her flowers and chocolates!"

"Coffee. She doesn't like candy." he said.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Sesshomaru sat up more, shaking his head, "Nothing."

InuYasha stared at him for a moment, and then asked, "She isn't here because you _like_ or _want_ her, is she?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, continuing to look at the screen.

InuYasha huffed, "Why is Kagura here, Sesshomaru!?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, taping his clawed finger on the desk lightly. After he gathered his thoughts, he looked at InuYasha in his peripheral vision.

"I never had the intentions of divorcing Kita, or letting her divorce me. I never wanted to have a human marriage anyhow. The paper means nothing. She'll always be mine..." he trailed off, seeming to think carefully.

InuYasha asked, "Wasn't it you that proposed?"

"Only because she kept nagging me about the benefits of human marriages, then came up outrageous statistics and laws." he replied.

InuYasha laughed, "I somehow doubt that they were outrageous."

He studied his brother for a second, and then sat on the desk.

"So let me get this straight. Kagura's not here because you two are together?" he asked. "She's here to...prevent a divorce with Kita? How did she do that by tripping her?"

"I did not want her to do that. The point..." Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead, seeming frustrated.

InuYasha looked at him expectantly, then it finally clicked. He started to laugh, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're trying to make her jealous!?" he asked. "Please tell me this was Kagura's idea, because this is a whole new low for you, Sesshomaru. If you're so desperate, why can't you just be upfront with her!? You always scolded her for playing little mind games with you. What do you call this? Oh, let me guess. _Protecting my ego_? _Being discreet_?"

Sesshomaru gave a heavy sigh, "It isn't that simple."

"Yes it is." InuYasha said.

His brother looked at him, clear agitation on his face now,

"Then how about you just tell Kagome what you've been doing with Kikyo? Tell her you haven't been faithful yourself? Since all of this is so easy."

InuYasha didn't say anything. As much as he wanted to yell, and curse him out, he was right. He knew he needed to tell Kagome of the kiss, and that he'd been talking to Kikyo. About what she'd told him...about the baby growing within her. He huffed,

"Fine. I get it. But Kita's more likely to forgive you for your ignorance."

"This isn't all my fault. I tried to apologize. She wouldn't let me. So this is the result." he said.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, hopping off the desk, "I'm thinking things can only get worse, though, Sesshomaru. Bankotsu's going to make his move sooner or later. All I have to say is stop pissing her off, and start moving forward."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything more to him, and returned to whatever he'd been doing on the computer. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and then just left the room. He hoped his brother finally stepped up, and just did what needed to be done. Sesshomaru was making things a lot harder for himself. Although, InuYasha supposed he was doing the same for himself.

His phone suddenly started to ring, and vibrate in his pockets. InuYasha stopped half way back to his room, and fished it out. He looked at the caller id, and let out a soft breath. Looking around, InuYasha flipped his phone open, and then went into the stairwell.

"Kikyo? What is it?"

"Where did you go? We were supposed to meet today. I want to see you." her voice replied.

"I had to come see Kagome." he said with a sigh, sitting on one of the steps. "I...I can't keep doing this Kikyo. I can't do this to Kagome."

"But you could do it to me?" she retorted heatedly.

InuYasha ran his fingers through his long silver hair, "We never loved each other, Kikyo. I wish you'd make things easier for both of us, and just admit it."

"I do love you, InuYasha!" she yelled. "Why would I be doing this otherwise?"

"You're territorial, Kikyo. Possessive. You don't like for anyone to have the upper hand, and especially someone like Kagome. You can't stand I choose her, and...and you just want to win."

"What about our child? Are you changing your mind?" she asked, her voice beginning to shake.

InuYasha sighed, "That's not what I'm saying. I just..."

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly.

There was a long pause.

"What?" he finally asked.

Kikyo repeated, "Do you love me? Did you ever love me, InuYasha?"

"Of course I loved you, Kikyo. A part of me still does. I don't think I could really every stop loving you." he said, softer than he'd wanted; a pang of guilt shot through him.

There was a pause before she answered, "Then be with me. Be with someone you're sure you have a future with. Be with someone you know won't act like some college student all of the time. Be with me. Won't you at least consider it? Then all of this would be over. This baby could change the both of us, and we'd become the people we never were."

InuYasha looked down at the step, his mouth opening and closing. He was supposed to say no. End it there. Hang up, but the words just would not come out.

His phone suddenly beeped, and he took it from his ear, looking down at it.

"My phone is dying, Kikyo. I have to go." he said quickly.

With that, InuYasha hung up, but did not move afterward. He just sat there, staring down at the ground as he had been for the past two minutes or so. After a while, he finally got up and made his way back into the hall. He saw Kagome looking out of his room, and into the hallway. InuYasha slipped his phone into his pocket, smiling at her when she caught sight of him.

She smiled, stepping back to let him inside. Once he was in, Kagome wrapped her arms around him,

"I know it wasn't for long, but I missed you."

InuYasha looked down at her; his heart hurt, and begged him to resolve the obstacle now in between their relationship. He did not want this to end though. What they had. InuYasha didn't ever want it to end. He sighed, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Kagome smiled, looking up at him,

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Good news. Sesshomaru didn't bring Kagura because he's in love with her, or anything." he said, running his fingers through Kagome's long, jet black hair.

Kagome asked, looking up at him curiously, "Then why?"

"To make Kita jealous." he said with a laugh. "You'd think he'd know she's not so easily tricked. If anything, she'll just get pissed, or more upset. Meaning, he'll just hurt her some more. I just wish they'd be upfront with each other."

"Yeah. We just have to hope everything works out though, right?" she asked, smiling up at him. "I'm just happy that won't happen to us. That we'll always talk about anything we fight about...right?"

InuYasha's heart clenched again, and he just smiled at her. He captured her lips into a kiss, and she immediately brought her arms up around his neck. After so much time apart, all InuYasha wanted to do was kiss her until they were both senseless, but the guilt was unbearable. Feeling her warm fingers slide across his cheek, slipping into his hair, InuYasha pulled away, and looked down at her.

"I'm going to go take a shower, then get some sleep. It was a long flight." he said.

Kagome looked somewhat disappointed, but nodded. Observing him a bit, she asked as he got his bag and began looking for clothes to change into,

"Are...you okay, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he reassured, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Just need some sleep. Want to take a shower with me?"

Kagome turned blood red, and he laughed.

"Just kidding, Kags. Relax." he shook his head.

Kagome glared, sticking her tongue out at him as he started for the bathroom.

"I love you..." she said quickly, then turning a bit redder.

InuYasha looked back at her, seeing the usual shy and awkward Kagome that he was so used to. Just seeing her like this, he knew she'd never purposely cheat on him. How could he do something like this to her?

"InuYasha?" she asked after a while of silence, and him just gawking at her.

He blinked, focusing on her, "I'll be out a bit."

"Oh. Okay." she said.

InuYasha walked into the bathroom, and then froze, realizing what he'd just done. He hadn't told her he loved her back. InuYasha slammed his hand on his forehead, cursing softly, then sighing, glancing back at the door. He hoped she didn't over think that but knowing her, it was exactly what she'd do.

In the other room, Kagome sat on the bed, and sighed. Had what she'd done made that big of an impact on their relationship? With a huff, she lied back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

**With Kita**

Bankotsu had taken Yukio around to explore the hotel because he'd started getting a bit cranky, and Kita was grateful even though she was sure she would have been able to calm him just fine. Now she lied on her bed with nothing to do. She stared around at meaningless objects until her eyes landed on the phone. Sitting up, Kita continued to stare at it as a thought came to mind,

"_I'm in America after all. I wonder if..._"

Kita picked up the phone, and dialed the number she still somehow remembered. Her sister, Naomi. Taking a breath, she pressed the phone to her ear, and waited. Kita was half hoping she picked up, and half hoping she wouldn't. She hadn't heard from her family in years since she'd been disowned; Kita had been very upset with them back then, but she'd only been a kid and many years had passed. She just wanted to know how things were. That wasn't such a big crime was it?

"Hello?" came a panty voice.

Kita swallowed, freezing for a moment before speaking, "Ami?"

"Ah...yes. Who is this?" she replied.

Kita smiled, fiddling with the phone cord, "It's Kita."

There was a long pause.

"Kita? Kitahoshi?" she asked. "Oh my gosh! I can't...you called back! Where are you? What number is this? I can't believe you called!"

Kita knew Naomi had been the only one to try and get in contact with her after about a year after she mated with Sesshomaru, but she hadn't wanted to communicate her then. Kita didn't know what brought on the urge to call her. Maybe it was just being here. It was the county right outside her hometown. Not even an hour away.

"How are you?" Kita asked.

Naomi sighed, "Well, I'm great I guess. Your mate came by quite a while ago asking a bunch of questions. Is everything okay?"

"Ah..." Kita ran her fingers through her hair, frowning at the mentioning of her _mate _Sesshomaru. "Lets just focus on you for now, okay? How are you?"

There was another pause, but she didn't persist. Thankfully.

"Like I said, great. I kind of have a son now." she said with a laugh.

Kita's eyes widened, "You have a what!? Really!? What's his name!? Who did you marry!? Tell me!"

"Okay, okay!" Naomi laughed. "I have a son. Yes, really. His name is Yuta. Annnd...I married no one."

"What do you mean you married no one? Mate someone?" she asked.

Naomi sighed, a soft crying coming from the background, "Can't we talk? I mean...oh wait. You're not in America. I was so used to-"

"No, I'm actually right outside of home. Visiting someone. So yes, we can meet. I can take a taxi, and maybe...stay the night? You live alone now, right?" she asked.

Naomi retorted, "Yes! I'm so excited! I can't believe you're here. Okay, here's the address..."

Kita smiled, quickly grabbing a pen to write it down on her hand so that she could leave for a while, and see her sister. Well, her sister and her nephew!

By the time Bankotsu got back, Kita was nowhere to be seen, and it was almost time for dinner. He was about to call her when he saw the note on the pillow of her bed. He grabbed it, and scanned over it.

_Went to see my sister. I hope you don't mind. Please take care of Yukio, and tell him I love him. Thanks, Banban. See you later! _

_~ Kita_

Bankotsu smiled. He was glad she was happy about _something_. She was always in a foul mood thanks to Sesshomaru, but now she wasn't and he didn't mind she'd gone to see her sister. Bankotsu was a bit surprised though. He sighed, looking down at Yukio who'd fallen asleep in his arms on the way back. The little boy had been chaotic all day, but at least he was finally asleep. Bankotsu was about to lay him on the bed when he heard a knock at the door. He winced, glancing down to see if Yukio woke, but he only whimpered lightly before settling back in Bankotsu's arms.

He sighed, relaxing. Bankotsu glared at the door, then lay Yukio down gently, pulling a blanket up over him slightly then hurrying to the door before whoever was on the other side knocked again. Bankotsu swung the door open to see none other than Sesshomaru. The room was dark, and Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Yukio's asleep." he said, rolling his eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking.

He asked, "Where's Kita?"

"She went to see her sister." he explained. "I don't think she's going to get back anytime-"

Sesshomaru pushed past him, going into the room, and looking around. He saw Yukio, and walked over to the bed. Seeing the note on the nightstand, Sesshomaru grabbed it and read it. He glared slightly, and then dropped the note back on the nightstand before taking Yukio up gently in his arms.

"What are you doing? You're going to-"

"Shh." Sesshomaru hissed, glaring.

Bankotsu glanced at Yukio, then Sesshomaru, glaring at him as he just left the room. Yukio didn't so much as twitch when his father picked him up, and if anything, he relaxed more. That irritated Bankotsu, but he didn't do, or say anything. After all, Sesshomaru was Yukio's father.

He just stood back, and watched as Sesshomaru left the room, leaving Bankotsu alone in the room.

While Bankotsu just headed for bed, Sesshomaru doing the same after settling Yukio beside him (Kagura sleeping in the twin bed of course), everyone else headed downstairs for a quick dinner before all heading to bed themselves.

Kagome hadn't said much to anyone, saddened by the little ordeal between herself and InuYasha. He hadn't said much either, not sure how to fix it; Miroku and Sango were as happy as usual. Sango, of course, occasionally getting moody, but as usual, they seemed like the sanest of them all even though the strangers around them thought otherwise whenever Miroku flirted with other women, or triggered a mood swing.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning, Kita took the thirty-minute trip back to the hotel feeling somewhat refreshed, and quite happy with herself for taking the step of calling her sister. Her little sister seemed to be doing well for herself being a single mom, and all.

Kita had felt sad though, hearing what had happened to her, and everything. Turns out, two years ago, a long-term boyfriend of hers had died in a car accident leaving her and Yuta alone. Naomi had gotten teary-eyed telling her, but she was a lot stronger than Kita had remembered her.

Feeling it'd be wrong having only her tell her what had been up the past several years, Kita came right out with what was going on between Sesshomaru and her. Luckily, she wasn't like everyone else beckoning her to get back with him. He'd been the one in the wrong. Naomi agreed she'd be better off without him, but warned her not to try and keep Yukio from him just because he wanted to move on. She should too, Naomi had said. It was all going to happen inevitably. Kita had found herself getting more than emotional about the conversation, but tears or sadness weren't in the mix.

Once the taxi pulled up to the hotel, Kita got out, and made her way inside. She was exhausted. They'd stayed up most of the night, but she had gotten _some_ sleep. Breakfast was more than likely not going to happen, though. No matter how good it smelt as she made her way up to her room.

When Kita made it to the third floor, she went to her door, took out her key, and went inside. She slipped off her shoes, and then walked to the bedroom to see Bankotsu asleep in his bed. Kita looked around, though, and did not see Yukio. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Bankotsu, where's Yukio?" she asked calmly at first.

When he grumbled incoherently, Kita ran over and jumped on top of him. She shook him,

"Where's Yuki!?"

"Calm down, Kita!" he blinked awake, sighing when she gave him a deadly glare. "Sesshomaru came and got him last night. Not much I could do about that, you know. It's...seven in the morning. God. You were out all night? Kita. Kita! Where are you-"

Kita had gotten off of Bankotsu in a flash, and left the bedroom. She didn't care she was barefoot. Kita went down the hall to Sesshomaru's door, and knocked loudly. She crossed her arms, glaring at the door. Kita could hear shuffling on the other side, and made herself wait. Although, she contemplated just kicking the door down, but the last thing she wanted to do was scare Yukio awake. She knew he'd be the last to wake up, probably.

Eventually, the door opened, and Sesshomaru stood on the other side. He glared down at her sleepily.

"Where's Yukio?" she asked.

Sesshomaru sighed, pushing his bangs from his face, "Asleep."

He studied her.

"You were out all night?" he asked, looking at her with that disapproving look she hadn't received since they'd been on good terms.

It almost took her by surprise. Almost.

Kita pushed past him, going into the room to see that there were two separate beds. Yukio lied asleep in one, and Kagura in the other. Neither budged. Kita was about to go and take Yukio when she felt a hand grab her arm. She was stopped. Kita looked back to see Sesshomaru, and glared, looking down at his hand on her arm.

"He's fine, and has been all night. Let him sleep." he said simply.

Kita tried to yank her arm away, but he didn't budge, "Let go, Sesshomaru."

"No." he seemed to hesitate, but not for long. "I need to speak with you."

"About what?" she paused, studying him; he looked up to no good. "I don't want to talk. I'm tired, and I want Yukio. You had him all night."

"I said he's fine." he said, beginning to drag her along with him out of the room.

Kita tried to pull away, "Sessho-"

He gave her backwards glance, and she didn't say anything. Only because of Yukio, though! Once they were out of the room, she tried to pull away again,

"Would you let me go! I can walk, you know!"

"But you wouldn't of followed me." he said simply.

Kita huffed, "What do you want!? Just stop and say it, already!"

Sesshomaru finally released her, and turned toward her, "Where were you all night?"

Kita blinked at him for a moment. She looked around, as if half expecting him to be talking to someone else, but no. There was no one else in the dim lit hallway, but them.

"That's none of your business." she said, eying him as if he were on some sort of drugs.

Sesshomaru glared, "I don't know if you realize this, or not, Hoshi but you have a son. You're not a high school, or college student now. You can't just abandon him whenever you want."

"Abandon him!? ABANDON!? I did not abandon him!" she yelled, furious now.

Hearing her shriek in rage, Sesshomaru glanced past her, and at the hotel room. Kita hands clenched into a fist, and then she grabbed his arm, dragging him this time out into the stairwell. Once that door closed, she continued on with what she was saying,

"The only person that has ever abandoned Yukio, Sesshomaru, is you! I did not abandon him! I went to see my sister, and I'm damn sure you more than likely knew where I was! I went to see my sister."

"All night?" he questioned.

Kita's fistwere shaking now, "Yes, all night! I am an adult, Sesshomaru! I can do as I please."

"You're a mother. You can't do _everything_ you please." he retorted. "You have to be here for him more than anyone." he said. "Leaving, especially without telling me, was not what you should have-"

"Stop!" Kita yelled, her eyes darkening in anger. "What does it even matter to you? You and I? We're nothing. You're Yukio's father, and that's all you'll ever be to me. How dare you boss me around, and try to tell me how to raise my son-"

"Our-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" she yelled, her eyes clouding with tears of rage. "I'm more of a parent to him than you'll ever be. I was here for him when you weren't! He knew who you were when you left Sesshomaru, and some nights when he cried, I knew who they were for, but there was nothing that I could ever do about that. You were gon-"

"And whose fault is that?" he asked, suddenly interrupting her, and taking a step forward, making her stop talking. "Yes, I made a mistake, Kita, and everyone knows it. But did I not try to come see my son when he was born, and sick? Who's the one that stopped me? Did I not try to come and apologize to you? To see him again that night I left? Tell me, who stopped me then? Is it really my fault I don't have a relationship with me son, or is it yours? You've prevented me from having a relationship the day I cheated on you to this very moment by making sure I spend as little time with him as possible."

For once, Kita was speechless; there was so much malice in his words and eyes. More than she'd ever seen there before.

"I want you to stop being a whiny bitch for once, and be in my shoes. Imagine if Yukio looked at _you_ without a clue of who you were. Imagine if you were always prevented by everyone from seeing him just because of a mistake you made. Did you not almost kill him by getting into that trunk, and put into a situation where Kikyo could have killed the both of you? And I was the only that scolded you. My concern meant nothing. I was just being Sesshomaru. Put yourself where I am, and stop constantly playing the victim!"

His eyes seemed to flash red. Kita hadn't realized he'd backed her into the wall until she felt it hit her back. Rather she wanted to deny it, or not, Sesshomaru was still her mate. And, also, rather she liked it or not, he was the alpha of their relationship. Submission was never something that occurred in arguments, but like before, Kita could not read him. She did not know if this was scolding, or his pure rage. His eyes had never turned on her before, and fear overcame her. Seeing this, Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes softened, and he took in a breath.

"Kita..." he started.

Without really meaning to, Kita started crying, "You think I'm a whiny bitch? How else am I supposed to respond to what you did, Sesshomaru! I r-realize I didn't accept your apology, but y-you cheated on me!"

"Kita." he said softly, bringing his hand up to her cheek, her tears rolling down her cheeks and over his fingers. "That's not-"

"Then you confessed to me that you basically never loved me! That I was nothing but a contest! That you settled with me! A-and you think I'm playing victim with you!?" she continued, looking up into his eyes with almost desperate, and searching eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He did not know what _to_ say. What was he supposed to say? He had not made anything better by this at all. Kita continued,

"Sesshy, I just want you to stop. Just...stop hurting me. If it's Kagura you want, fine...and if you decide you're not finished screwing with my head, fine. But please don't hurt Yukio."

Sesshomaru froze, hearing what she said. Seeing the truth in her eyes. It was never that she didn't want him to have him. She was protecting Yukio. From him. Kita pushed him away, wiping her face as she hurried out of stairwell. Sesshomaru let out a heavy breath, and then growled, punching the wall. Why could there seem to never be a way out of this hole he'd dug himself in? Why did it seem to only get bigger?

**A/N: So, pretty intense huh? So, if you all did not know...Kita is my beta, and so we read this together (via Skype), and she literally started crying at the end. Review and tell me how you reacted to it! To send Kita some love, go to her link here: u/1437059/sesshy-lover92**


	43. Moving On

**A/N: Prepare yourselves. A lot ahead. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!**

**What Holidays Bring**

**Chapter 43: Moving On**

_Kikyo was tired, and was ready to just crawl into her bed with InuYasha. She wanted to sleep, and let all of the day fade away until the next arrived. She half expected InuYasha's car to not be in the driveway, because he usually worked pretty late. However, when she saw that it was there she smiled, and then pulled into the space beside him. _

_Suddenly, the world around Kikyo seemed to blur, but she was unaffected by it. She got out of the car, and walked to the front door. Kikyo took out her keys, then unlocked the front door before walking in. There was a soft sound. It sounded like...panting? There was a moan, and Kikyo frowned. She started to walk around the corner into the living room. _

"_Inu...InuYasha, I...-"_

_Kikyo turned the corner to see InuYasha on top of who she immediately saw to be Kagome. She remembered how the girl swore that she didn't want InuYasha. How she'd assured her she wasn't attracted to InuYasha. Kikyo gasped, seeing that the girl no longer even had her shirt on. The two seemed to break apart as if one of them had caught fire. Kikyo looked at InuYasha,_

"_Wha...what the hell!?" _

_Kagome sat up, reaching to the floor, and grabbing her shirt, and then quickly putting it on. _

"_Kikyo." InuYasha said, getting up; his amber eyes were wide and frightened, even. _

_Kikyo felt the tears beginning to cloud her vision. She never cried real tears. They were her tool to use people. Most people fell for it, but she knew InuYasha didn't. He knew rather they were real, or fake. Right now, they were more real than they had been in years. He'd promised to always be with her. To always be faithful. To always understand her, and never give up on her. _

"_InuYasha! How could you!?"_

"_Kikyo, I can explain!" he exclaimed, standing._

_She yelled, "You promised me, you bastard! You promised!"_

_Kikyo's hands felt hot suddenly, and she knew her miko powers were going haywire. She'd never felt so out of control before. So frustrated. Kikyo wanted to hurt him. Hurt him as bad as he was hurting her right now. She wanted...she wanted to kill Kagome! This was all of her fault! How could she steal him from her!? InuYasha belonged to her. Things were never going to be the same now. Images of what she'd just seen began to flash in her head. InuYasha was kissing her a lot less lustfully. She'd seen a softness about how he kissed her. There was more passion. More desire. Kikyo's breathing became uneven as her heart pounded harder in her chest. It only worsened seeing how he just stood there, speechless, and guilty eyes. Where was this '_explanation_'? That was because there wasn't one. He didn't want what he was getting from this girl to end. He didn't want her anymore. Out of rage, and fear, Kikyo brought her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could,_

"_I can't believe you did this!"_

_InuYasha didn't turn back toward her. His bangs hung over his eyes, and his expression of worried fell into anger and frustration._

"_Kikyo, this was all a mistake. I-"_

"_And you!" Kikyo yelled, storming toward her and slapping her even harder across the face. _

_Seeing Kagome stumble back and clutch at her face brought Kikyo joy. She wanted to do it again, over and over until her miko powers soon killed the girl. Make her face unrecognizable. Kikyo wanted to so bad that it was almost blood lust. _

"_I warned you to stay away from him, and you still did it!"_

"_IT WAS A MISTAKE!" she spat, looking at her hand to see the blood that Kikyo had caused from the cut she made on her cheek. _

"_Mistake my ass! You'll pay for this!" _

"_Kikyo." InuYasha's voice suddenly said; she felt his hand grab her wrist and preventing her from charging at Kagome. "Please stop."_

"_So you're going to defend her now!? Then fine, InuYasha! LET GO OF ME NOW!" Kikyo felt panicked; she did not know what to do._

_He wanted her. He wanted _his_ Kagome. Kikyo was no longer in the picture. Once again, left to die. Left to exist in a world that would never understand how her mind worked. InuYasha let her go as she'd commanded, and Kikyo received her confirmation. He let her go. He wasn't fighting for her. Kikyo began to sob. She looked at him, and spat,_

"_I want a divorce!" _

_Kikyo looked into his eyes for a couple of seconds before turning, and running out of the house. She quickly got into her car, and then started it up. Kikyo didn't bother with a seatbelt. She just backed her car up, and sped off down the road. _

**The Present**

"Ma'am? Ma'am!"

Kikyo shot awake. She blinked, and looked before her to see a human man. A police officer.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning at him as she sat up, and ran her fingers through her hair.

He leaned away, glancing at her stomach for a moment before focusing on her face again, "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? You were asleep on this bench. Your skin feels ice cold. How long have you been out here?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." she said coldly, putting her arms around her stomach.

The man sighed heavily, looking past her for a moment before just nodding, and walking away. Kikyo didn't bother looking back. She knew that Naraku had sent someone to keep an eye on her, and to make sure she didn't do anything that'd get him into any further trouble. Just as she'd thought, he had not been paying attention to the operation she'd hired him for in the first place, and was handling something else. Some business and building that he wanted, or something. The point was that it was far less important than her own.

Infuriated by finding that out, Kikyo sabotaged it, and what she'd done had the FBI on his tail. The ones that InuTaisho Takahashi had hired to find them. So they had to hurry out of their current hideout, because they'd been tracked by him. Naraku had been furious. He'd killed one of his men right in front of her. Remembering the horrific events of last night, Kikyo paled, and then brought her hand up to her cheek. Her skin felt rough where she touched. Finding out it'd been her, he'd hit her only once, and she lost consciousness. When she woke up, well...she was here. In a park.

Kikyo took in her surroundings and found that it was the park right across the street of the Takahashi Company building. She huffed, sighing then averting her gaze to the park. There were children playing, laughing, and chasing one another. Parents watched over them with smiles, and some were glancing her way with uneasy, concerned stares. Probably thinking she was the victim of an abusive relationship. Kikyo gave a bitter laugh. If this was even a relationship. She wondered how it'd gone from business to having sex to being Naraku's personal whore.

She knew that she'd taken things too far, and too fast. Kikyo still wanted Kagome to die, and she'd do whatever she could to get rid of her. If she could not kill her, then at least get InuYasha back. To get him as hers, and only hers again. Kikyo looked down at her growing stomach. She didn't know why she hadn't just killed the thing with her own miko abilities yet. The baby wasn't InuYasha's...at least not completely. Kikyo had used her powers to make it apart of InuYasha even though she had not conceived him with InuYasha. No matter what she'd done, the baby would always be more Naraku than it'd be InuYasha's.

Kikyo sighed, feeling her eyes beginning to burn slightly, but through the blur she saw something silver and her heart jumped in her chest. Kikyo blinked the tears away, wiping the ones that fell down her cheek, and then focused on the silver she'd seen. It was a woman. She had long silver hair that curled at the ends; just as she turned to go into the Takahashi building, Kikyo saw a crescent moon on her forehead, and knew right away that it was Sesshomaru's mother, Kimi.

"_This could be it. This could be my chance to find out just where InuYasha is in America._"

Kikyo got up, glancing back to see that there was no one watching her at the moment. She ran across the park, and road to the building. She slipped inside, tying her hair back and smoothing her dress out as she walked so she didn't look too out of place. Kikyo looked around, spotting Kimi in an elevator; she cursed when she saw it close. She hurried to one of the stairwells, and started up to the floor that she knew that InuTaisho worked on. Getting tired after a few flights, she exited the stairwell and took one of the elevators the rest of the way. Lucky for her, just as her doors opened Kimi was walking by and down the hall to InuTaishio's office. Kikyo slipped out of the elevator, and followed far behind her. When she walked into InuTaisho's office, closing the door, Kikyo sighed, and thought. She walked down the hall, and walked into one of the storage rooms right beside InuTaisho's office. Kikyo closed the door, and then went to the wall closest to InuTaisho's room. She made sure to conceal her scent as she pressed her ear to the wall. Kikyo closed her eyes, pressing her ear against the wall and used her powers to be able to listen through the thick walls.

**InuTaisho's Office**

InuTaisho had been focused on getting his work done, but it seemed there was one distraction after another. He did expect his ex-wife to be one of them, though.

"What is going on?" Kimi asked, sitting down in front of InuTaisho's desk.

He looked up from the papers he'd been writing on, "What do you mean?"

"He's been gone for a week. Why is he still in America?" she asked.

InuTaisho raised an eyebrow at her before continuing with what he was doing.

"Since when did you become so interested in Sesshomaru's life?" he asked.

Kimi glared slightly, but smiled, "He's still my son, and I do love him. It's just that I never have to worry about him. With everything that's been going on, though, I'm...concerned."

"You've only just become concerned with him?" InuTaisho asked, earning himself a glare but he just smiled, and then shook his head. "Well, it's his own fault any of it is happening."

Kimi asked, "Do you know where he is?"

"I don't. I have not spoken with him." InuTaisho said, setting his pen down. "If he's going to go about things foolishly, then I'll let him. I've said all that I need to say."

Kimi sighed, "Are you two fighting again? Don't tell me you're giving him the cold shoulder. You know how sensitive he is."

InuTaisho laughed. Kimi smiled, knowing Sesshomaru was anything but sensitive. After a moment of silence, InuTaisho set his pen down, then sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"After three days, or so of not hearing from him or InuYasha, I called. He went because of...relationship reasons, but Kita went along and I presume Sesshomaru followed because of Bankotsu." he said, knowing Kimi would not leave until she got everything she wanted. "According to InuYasha, both Sesshomaru and Kita have been acting stranger than usual. Although, with them, fighting was a constant so I never knew when it was serious, or just a lover's quarrel. Anyway, I don't think it's so wise to go bother him unless you're going to knock some sense into him."

"As far as I'm concerned, it's both of their faults." Kimi said.

InuTaisho gave a half laugh, half scoff, "He cheated on his mate."

"Hm. I wonder where he got such behavior." Kimi replied.

He glared at her, then sighed, "As I was saying-"

"Exactly. That's what's wrong with this _family_." she said, leaning forward and resting her arms on the front of his desk. "None of you like to communicate, and that's what happened with their marriage. Sesshomaru did not know much about Kita, and Kita, just because she followed him around like the curious kitten she is, still did not know much about Sesshomaru. And even after all these years before Kita got pregnant, they did not get to know each other that much. Tell me, whenever she was with Sesshomaru while he was living with you during high school, what did they do?"

"Well, whenever I went to see what they were doing, Kita was laughing, or they looked at me and I just left."

Kimi blinked at him, "Right. Exactly."

"Exactly what?" he asked.

Kimi sighed, and then retorted, "I bet they were having tons and tons of sex, and you just let it happen! Kita was just a kid and Sesshomaru was a reckless, overemotional supposed 'well-reserved' person. That was a disaster waiting to happen! This is why Sesshomaru is doing what he is doing now, InuTaisho. You never sat with him, and explained what was acceptable when it came to associating with others, and what wasn't."

"And that's all my fault?" InuTaisho asked with a frown, glaring at her. "You weren't around, and he wasn't exactly happy with me for mating a human. Whenever I wanted to talk to him, he just left, or said he didn't care. So I left him alone."

"And let him become the spoiled prince he is." she retorted. "I know I wasn't there, but you were, so you should have at least done your job right."

InuTaisho looked at her, irritation apparent in his eyes, and she looked back at him with equal irritation. After a while, she just sighed and stood,

"Lets just end the conversation here. I'll just call him."

Kimi turned, and left the office without a backwards glance. InuTaisho huffed, intertwining his fingers, and thinking about all that she said. He felt somewhat guilty. Yes, Sesshomaru was a grown man, but how he acted was still a result of how he was raised up. InuTaisho knew he let Sesshomaru have his way most of the time when he was a kid because of the guilt he felt for 'chasing' Kimi off even though she left of her own free will. Their marriage and bondage to one another had ended when Sesshomaru had started walking when he was 1. They'd barely seen each other due to their work, and argued when they were together.

There wasn't any love anymore. While there'd always be apart of InuTaisho that loved Kimi, it wouldn't ever be the love he had for Izayoi, which he once had for her. Not all love lasts...

"_Perhaps it's wrong of me to push him. What if he's simply going through what I went through? It's...almost the exact same thing._" he sighed, spinning his chair around and looking out the window.

**With Kimi**

Kimi left InuTaisho's office, and made her way out of the building. She was always pretty good at her surroundings, so she knew who was around her and what they were doing. So, it did not take her long to realize that she was being followed.

When Kimi walked past the glass windows of the building, she looked into it, pretending as if she were just glancing out it to check the weather, but really she looked at the person following her. Kimi furrowed her eyes, continuing to walk; it was that woman. The one that had been the cause for InuYasha's woman to leave the country. Kikyo, she believed it was.

"_What reason would she have to follow me? Surely she doesn't believe she'll be able to get me like she got InuTaisho's mate. If so, she's in for a very rude awakening._" Kimi thought as she got to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for it to come down to her floor.

While she waited, Kimi observed Kikyo through the metal doors of the elevator and saw that the woman was ashen. There were very dark circles under her eyes, and a nasty red mark on her cheek. Kimi's eyes traveled down, and she saw her stomach. Her shirt was clingy enough for her to see the more than obvious bump. She was pregnant. Kimi blinked as the doors of the elevator opened. She stepped in, turning around and pressing the button. When she looked out, Kikyo was gone, and no longer in her sight.

"_What is going on_?" she thought.

The doors closed, and the elevator took Kimi down to the lobby. Once it reached the floor, she fished out her phone from her purse as she made her way out of the building, and to her car. She heard the clacking of the woman's heels following her, but Kimi did not honestly think she was trying to do anything to her. What her actual intentions were, though, were a mystery to her seeming, as she had nothing to do with Sesshomaru's half-breed brother, InuYasha.

Once to her car, Kimi unlocked it, then slipped in. Once again, Kikyo was out of her sight. She rolled her eyes, and then put on her seat belt, starting the car up as she searched her phone for her son's number. Once she found it, she pressed talk then tossed her phone into the passenger seat. Kimi grabbed her bluetooth, and put it in her ear as the dial tone went off.

As she drove out of the parking lot, she got sight of Kikyo standing near a truck where she was perfectly concealed from where she'd been originally parked. The girl had a disappointed, and irritated look on her face. Kimi looked at her through her rear view mirror until she had to pull onto the road.

**With Sesshomaru**

It'd been a week since they'd come to America, and Kita hadn't even glared at him since their argument in the stairwell. Not even a hated filled stare. Nothing. Whenever he asked for Yukio, she gave him to him without any complaints or expressions, and if he was sleeping, simply told him that. She even told him she'd bring Yukio to him once he'd woken whenever he was sleeping when he asked for him. The situation only seemed to get worse. No matter what he did.

This wasn't like her. It wasn't like Kita to not express how she felt about a person, and that...worried him. Sesshomaru knew so long as he could work her up that there was still a chance for him, but now he did not know. He didn't know what was going through her head anymore, because she'd never acted this way. Sesshomaru sighed.

It was a noon on a Tuesday; Sesshomaru lied on the floor near the foot of his bed. The door of the balcony was open, letting in a soft breeze from the beach that wasn't far off from their hotel. Kagura had gone to get lunch, and Yukio was taking a nap. He didn't know what everyone else was doing, and he honestly did not care enough to find out. So he just lied there, thinking until his head started to pulsate but even that didn't stop him.

The room was silent until he heard a loud vibrating coming from the nightstand. Sesshomaru sighed, and then sat up, looking over his bed to the nightstand. Yukio was still asleep, but shifted as the phone continued to vibrate loudly. Sesshomaru got up, walking, and grabbing the phone to stop the noise. He watched Yukio for a moment, relaxing when he relaxed and continued to sleep. Sesshomaru flipped the phone open, walking out onto the balcony and closing the door behind him. He pressed the phone to his ear,

"Hello."

"Sesshomaru, just where have you been?"

Sesshomaru sighed, hearing that it was none other than his mother, "I'm in America."

"Why?" she asked.

He thought for a moment before replying, "Yukio."

"Yukio, _and_ Kita, no?" she asked.

Sesshomaru leaned on the railing, looking out toward the water, "What is it you want?"

"Well, I just spoke with your father, and I'm going to give it to you straight. Either make that marriage work, or stop wasting each others time. Why are you keeping up the charade? You're only going to stress each other out more." she said.

"And I don't already know this?" he asked.

She gave a laugh, "Because you're not thinking like the Sesshomaru I know anymore. So, I'm just giving you some guidance. Guidance that clearly you won't receive from anyone else."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"I want to see my grandson.," she said suddenly, changing the subject. "Perhaps I could even take him off you and Kita's hands for a bit. I'm sure time without worrying about how you're both messing up Yukio will help the tension.," she said.

"If you're done. I'm going to hang up." he said, standing upright.

Kimi sighed, "Alright, alright. But really. I'm sure you and Kita would do a lot better having a break. Just talk to her about it, and I'll call back later."

"The last thing Kita wants," Sesshomaru started, turning to go back inside, "is to be away from...Yukio."

Sesshomaru's blood had run cold seeing what was happening in the room. Yukio had woken up, and although he could not completely crawl yet, was dragging himself across the bed on his stomach. Heading straight toward the edge of the bed. Or rather, was right on the edge of the bed and trying to fall over.

"Sessho-"

Sesshomaru closed his phone, shoving it into his pocket as he opened the door to only have it not want to open easily. He fought with the door, yanking it to the side and finally getting it open all of the way. Granted, something sounded like it broke, but that did not matter. It was the last thing he was worried about.

"Yukio." Sesshomaru said as he walked over.

Yukio craned his neck to look for the source of the voice, but while attempting to, he was already sliding off of the bed.

"Yukio. Yuki-!" Sesshomaru ran, dropping down on his knees just in time to catch the boy in his arms as he fell off the bed.

Yukio blinked, looking up at his father, then laughing when he saw who he was looking up at. Sesshomaru sighed, then taking in a breath. His heart pounded against his chest; his senses seemed to heighten even more. For the first time, Sesshomaru had a taste of fear and all the adrenaline that came with it. He glared down at the boy,

"What were you doing trying to flip off the bed, you little fool?"

Yukio laughed, reaching up and trying to reach for Sesshomaru's hair. He sighed heavily, trying to calm himself. He was just a baby, and babies did ridiculous things. Sesshomaru realized how dead wrong he was when he thought a long time ago that raising a demon child would be easy because they developed quicker than humans. If anything, it was a lot worse than raising a human child. At least it took a long time before a human child developed the ability to move around and get into trouble that would only guarantee them pain.

Yukio whined a bit, stretching his fingers as he tried to grab at Sesshomaru's hair. He brought him up to him, finally calming down knowing that he hadn't gotten hurt. Finally close enough, Yukio took hold of his father's hair gently, and examined it in his fingers as if trying to figure out a puzzle. A small grin came to Sesshomaru's mouth. Despite the fact he had most of his features, Yukio had the many expressions that belonged to Kita and even some of his own.

Yukio looked up at Sesshomaru. Seeing his father's small (but apparent to his eyes) grin, Yukio laughed, releasing his hair and bringing his hands up to his face. Yukio patted his father's face, and seeming to have the time of his life. How strange for him to be amused with such petty things, but Sesshomaru did not find himself caring. Sesshomaru could not see how he could ever purposely hurt his son, as Kita expected of him. He knew he failed in a lot of things when it came to expressing himself, but raising his son may just be what taught him more than his parents ever could.

**With the Others**

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Miroku chanted as he watched Bankotsu chug the contents in his red Solo cup.

Sango was red in the face, looking around seeing people looking at them. She sighed, reaching over and pinching Miroku on the arm,

"Would you please shut up!?"

"He's not even drinking alcohol." Kita said, not helping but to laugh.

She grinned, reaching over and tickling Bankotsu's neck. Bankotsu made a gurgling sound, choking on his drink then shooting his head forward, red drink spewing from his mouth.

"Aww! You suck, Kita! He was on a roll!" Miroku whined.

InuYasha laughed, "You two are idiots."

"It's not even alcohol." Kagome said, making a face as she watched Bankotsu

Sango nodded, "That's what I'm saying!"

"Imagination, guys. Imagination." Bankotsu said, finally recovering; he glared at Kita. "You almost drowned me!"

"How!?" she asked with a laugh. "You choked on your drink. That is NOT drowning."

"Close enough." he said, grabbing a few napkins. "You just wait. I'll get you back."

"Right. Good luck with that." she said, sticking her tongue at him.

He just grinned, rolling his eyes before getting up, and sighing.

"I'll be right back. Going to the toilet."

"Byeee." Kita called, waving after him.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, grabbing his Coke and drinking some of it, "I swear I cannot go in public with you guys."

"I don't think Kagome can go in public alone with just you, either, InuYasha." Kita said.

He glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She just smiled, and then continued to eat.

Kagome just smiled. Things were still a bit weird between the both of them. They talked like normal, hung out like normal, and even kissed like normal. However, the conversations were usually short and awkward, the time they spent short since Kagome no longer stayed the night here with InuYasha, and the kisses mere pecks. InuYasha would get these phone calls that he'd ignore, and Kagome just assumed it was work. However, her heart always did a funny, frightened jump in doubt.

What did she have to doubt? InuYasha wouldn't cheat on her. If there was someone else he liked, he could have easily of told her that it was over, and went to said girl. He wouldn't cheat on her. There was no way.

"You okay, Kags?" Kita asked.

Kagome blinked, and then smiled, "Yeah. I might go home soon, though. I'm thinking of calling Aina."

"What? Why would you call her?" InuYasha asked before anyone could open their mouths.

She looked at him, "She's not evil, InuYasha. Just...made a mistake."

InuYasha gave a sound that sounded much like a 'keh'. Kita looked between the two of them. Kagome picked at her food while InuYasha just went on to talking to Miroku. Kita hadn't been able to talk to either of them seeing as she was having her own 'issues'. That issue being never to be alone with Sesshomaru. Never start a conversation with him, and just...let him have his son whenever he wanted him. He had the right, so there was no point in trying to fight him about it. There was no point being so angry with him anymore. Their marriage was over. She was taking someone's advice for once, and just trying to be happy with how life was now.

She had a healthy son, great friends, and hopefully a continuation of her job once they returned to Japan. Kita missed her job. She missed helping people, and just finally have a grasp of things. Just not worrying about Sesshomaru, and...trying to start a new life, she supposed. She had to admit; it was strange living everyday without him. Nothing felt normal, but Kita figured that was something that'd have to fade with time.

"I just thought of something." Kagome said suddenly.

"What?" Miroku asked, running his thumb along Sango's palm since their hands were intertwined, smiling at her then kissing her hand.

She continued, "We never got to really celebrate Christmas."

There was silence for a while.

"Well, we don't normally really celebrate it anyway." Sango said. "But Miroku and I usually exchange at least one gift. Because of everything, we haven't been able to..."

Seeing Sango get a bit sad about that, Miroku squeezed her hand, smiling, "Then why don't we do that?"

"I think it's a great idea." Kita said.

"What's a great idea?" Bankotsu asked as he returned, plopping down by Kita, giving her a playful shove.

She laughed, replying, "Kagome thinks we should have a little Christmas party, or something."

"Oh...that's cool." he said. "I never really did anything for Christmas, but a party sounds legit."

Kita raised an eyebrow, "Legit? What are you? Fifteen?"

"Legit is a word. I can use it if I want." he said.

Kita laughed, "Okay. Whatever you say."

"Anyway," Kagome said, shaking her head and laughing at them, "when should we do this?"

"You guys do know that Valentine's Day is two days from now, right?" Sango asked.

Miroku's face lit up, "Valentine's Day?"

"Why don't we just do it then?" InuYasha asked. "Saves us guys from having to get double the presents."

"So you _don't_ want to get me double the presents?" Kagome asked, smiling to show that she was just joking.

InuYasha laughed, "Hey, you women expect diamonds and cars. Anything expensive weeks apart."

"Since when have I done that?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

InuYasha smiled, "Just saying. It'll happen eventually."

"I'm a pretty simple girl, InuYasha. It probably won't. I'm not Kikyo." she said with a laugh, then realized what she did.

InuYasha just looked at Kagome for a moment. She looked toward her food again. Before Kagome could apologize, Kita laughed,

"That was a good one, Kagome! You should be happy, right InuYasha?"

InuYasha glared at Kita, and she gave him a look. She felt a nudge, and saw Bankotsu mouth to her,

"Stop."

"What? I'm not doing anything." she said, crossing her arms.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, then got up, "I think I'm going to head back to the room."

He got up, glancing at Kagome, and then left. She sighed, looking after him,

"InuYasha..."

When he kept walking, Kagome got up, and went after him, following him around the corner toward the elevators. Kita huffed,

"Can't we all go a day without drama?"

"Says the one with the biggest drama going on." Sango teased.

Kita stuck her tongue at her, "Right. Says the pregnant lady with mood swings, and crazy cravings. _I'm_ having all of the drama. I feel bad for Miroku here."

"I know! Now I know why Sesshomaru was always in such a bad mood." he said, pouting.

Bankotsu looked at Miroku like he was an idiot, but Kita just laughed,

"Yeah, well I think everyone can agree he always looks like that."

Everyone looked at Kita a bit surprised. Miroku's eyes went past her, and smiled,

"Well speak of the devil."

Kita seemed to tense slightly. She sighed, closing her eyes for a second before turning around to see Sesshomaru walking toward her with Yukio in hand. Kita smiled, getting up walking over,

"Is something wrong?"

"No. He just wanted to see you." Sesshomaru said.

"Maa!" Yukio squirmed in Sesshomaru's arms, reaching for Kita.

She laughed, taking him into her arms, "Hey, Yuki! I swear you get heavier every day."

"That, or your arms are turning into noodles." Bankotsu said with a laugh.

Kita sent him a glare, but smiled knowing that he was just trying to help her relax. He didn't know why she'd been acting so strange around Sesshomaru, and always seemed like she wanted to leave the room. When she came back that night a week ago upset, he'd asked what was wrong and she'd simply said she was going to take a shower and to go back to sleep. Bankotsu hadn't, and waited for her to come out again. When she was out, he asked her again, and she just said she was tired before slipping into her own bed, ending their conversation there.

Bankotsu hadn't pried, but was tempted to confront Sesshomaru about it. He didn't though. If he wanted to keep screwing things up between them, then why should he get in the way? Bankotsu wanted Kita, after all. The more Sesshomaru messed up, the more likely he had a chance.

Kita smiled down at Yukio, tickling his stomach and earning herself a loud pitch laugh. She laughed, then leaned down, kissing his forehead,

"Gosh you're so adorable."

Seeing that Yukio was comfortable, Sesshomaru turned to leave to only hear Yukio's laughter die immediately and become replaced with a cry. Kita blinked, seeing how upset he was getting seeing Sessomaru leave.

"Yukio, it's okay." Kita said, bouncing him on her hip as he started to cry.

Sesshomaru stopped, turning toward them, and seeing how Yukio was reacting to his leaving, walking back over. Kita glanced between Yukio and Sesshomaru. She knew that the bonding must finally be triggering something within Yukio. It was clear he remembered Sesshomaru. Realized how much more happy, relaxed, and protected he was with him rather than Bankotsu. Yukio was beginning to realize that Sesshomaru was his father.

Sesshomaru took Yukio back into his arms where he immediately took a few strands of Sesshomaru's hair, tugging lightly. Sango laughed,

"Aw! He's so cute!"

"Looks like he's starting to remember you, Sesshomaru." Bankotsu said.

Sesshomaru looked up, looking at Bankotsu, and wondering why he'd say something like that. Was it not his intention to make sure that didn't happen? Sesshomaru looked at Kita, seeing her look a bit sad to see Yukio being so clingy with Sesshomaru.

"I've had him all night, and day. It's your turn-"

"He's not a doll that can be shared back and forth, Sesshy-...Sesshomaru." Kita frowned, clenching her hands into fist at her side. "It's okay. He wants to be with you. Looks like he's finally starting to become attached to you. Soon enough, he'll be calling you dad again, and..."

After her pause, Sesshomaru asked, "And what?"

"And we'll have to figure out how we can both be there for him when he wants us." she said, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru replied without missing a beat, "That's not possible. We should both there when he wants us."

Kita finally looked into his eyes. Both of her hands clenched tightly. She took in a breath, changing the subject,

"You should take him to the beach. I bet he'd have fun seeing the water, and birds. I'll be in my room."

With that, she stepped forward, and gave Yukio a kiss on the forehead. Before pulling away, she glanced up at Sesshomaru, and watched as his eyes got that dull glint they had that day he'd called her a _whiny bitch_. That day he explained to her how unfair she'd been to him by preventing their son from knowing his real father. Kita had been right in everything that she had said back to him, but he'd been also right in most of what he'd said before her response. Maybe that was why she just...wanted to give up. Why she wanted to give up so bad. Why she was giving up, or at least attempting.

With that, Kita walked past Sesshomaru, and headed back to the room. Bankotsu stood, smiling at Miroku and Sango who seemed immersed in all of this. He was sure they were eating all of this drama up.

"I'll see you guys later." he said.

Miroku blinked, then laughed knowing that they'd been caught, "Right."

Sesshomaru looked at Bankotsu, turning as he walked after Kita. A frown formed on his face. Seeing his father's face, Yukio followed his gaze to Bankotsu and Kita's retreating backs.

**With InuYasha and Kagome**__

"InuYasha, I'm sorry." Kagome said once they were back in their rooms. "I shouldn't have said what I said about Kikyo."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked. "It's not like I care what you say about her."

"Yeah right." Kagome said. "We both know you still have feelings for her. We talked about this before I left, remember?"

"But I told you I loved you more." he said. "Let's forget it."

"No, I don't want to forget it. Things have been...so weird between us lately. Nothing is the same." Kagome said, walking up to him, and taking his hand. "Even though you said otherwise, do you not feel comfortable around me because of what I did? Is that it?"

"God, no Kagome. There's nothing wrong between us." he said. "We're fine."

"Fine. I want us to be great, InuYasha. A week ago when you guys first got here, you didn't even tell me you loved me back." she said.

InuYasha shook his head lightly, "I hadn't heard you, Kagome. Well, no. I heard you...I just...forgot to reply. It's not what you think it is. We should have talked about this sooner, but I didn't want to start up anything. I don't want us to turn into another Sesshomaru and Kita right now. I just want our lives to go back to how they were. I want us to finally start dating like we want without worrying about you getting sniped from some building."

"And you haven't heard anything about Kikyo?" she asked.

InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat, "No...but I'm sure we'll figure something out. Let's just...try to not fight so much. Especially over her. Once she's found, she'll be out of our lives forever, and it'll just be the both of us."

Kagome gave a small smile.

"Okay?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, nodding, and then looked up at him, "Can I ask you a question, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

She hesitated for a second, "You'd...never do what I'd do as revenge or anything would you? You'd just...dump me, right? I mean...I don't know how to really put this, but...you-"

"Kagome." he retorted, faster and more aggressively than he meant.

She searched his eyes, "I'm sorry. I know you'd never do something like that. I'm sorry."

"Would you stop apologizing." he said, sighing heavily, then shaking his head. "You know what?"

Kagome blinked, fear coming over her, "What?"

"I have a question...for you." he said; InuYasha was desperate to change the subject.

She asked, "What is it?"

"Will you be my valentine?" he asked.

Kagome blinked for a second, then laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, and closing her eyes, finally relaxing with him for once,

"Of course I will. I love you, InuYasha. I'm sorry for doubting you."

He sighed, a guilty pang hitting his heart as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you, too. And Kagome?"

"Hm?" she asked, resting her head on his chest.

InuYasha asked, "Will you promise to stop apologizing? I forgive you for what happened, okay? Promise you'll just forget it like I told you so we can move on."

"I promise." she said with a smile, holding him closer to her.

InuYasha held her close to him, and then kissed her forehead.

**With Kita and Bankotsu**

"Kita, are you okay?" Bankotsu asked, closing the door behind him as he followed her into their bedroom.

Kita sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeah, well you don't look fine." he said. "What's going up between you two? You look like you're going to throw up, or run every time he's around."

"Well, maybe his presence just sickens me that much." she mumbled, slipping off her shoes and falling onto her back on the bed.

Bankotsu walked over, falling onto his back on the bed beside her.

"That's not the vibe I was getting, but nice try." he said, giving a playful smile. "But really. What did he do to you? What...happened? Did you guys..."

"What? No!" Kita exclaimed, glaring at him. "We..."

She sighed.

"It was just another fight."

Bankotsu blinked, "That's it? You guys have a lot of fights. Wait. Did he say something to hurt you?"

"Nothing that wasn't true. Well, except the whiny bitch part. I hardly think I'm whining. I'm just defending myself against him." she mumbled.

He sat up on his elbows, "He called you a what?"

"It doesn't matter." she huffed, knowing he'd react that way. "I just want to forget it."

"Clearly _forgetting it_ isn't really working out for you." he said, searching her face. "Kita, don't let him get to you so much."

"I just want to forget all of it." she mumbled, closing her eyes and sighing heavily.

Seeing how upset she was getting, he frowned, "Kita, what's wrong?"

"Everyone's expecting so much from me. Get back together with him. Break it off. But when it comes down to it, I need to do what's best for Yukio, and at first I thought that was keeping him from his cold-hearted father but Yukio loves him. It's obvious. Sesshomaru won't hurt him. At least, not intentionally."

"And he intentionally hurt you?" Bankotsu asked with a frown.

Kita turned her back to him, crossing her arms, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Bankotsu reached over, pushing her back onto her back, "Kita, you're the psychologist here. Would you just talk to me? Stop keeping all of this in."

He watched as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. Bankotsu sighed softly,

"I know you want to do what's best for Yukio, but that doesn't mean you having to get back with him. Marriages end a lot in the world, Kita, and Yukio has two very capable parents. You two will figure something out should divorce be the answer."

"I just don't know what to do." Kita said, wiping her face. "I don't want Yukio to grow up with a step mother, or step father. I just want..."

"You just want to be happy, Kita. You want Yukio to be happy..." he finished for her, catching her gaze. "You still love him."

Kita started to cry again; she sniffed,

"I don't want to, though! I want what we had to end. I want him to not care anymore. I want him to leave me alone! I want to move on!"

"So you're getting back with him?" he asked.

Kita retorted, "No!"

"Then what are you doing, Kita?" he questioned.

She yelled, "I don't know! I...I'm just trying to forget. I'm trying to move on with my life. I don't want to keep up with this anymore. I know I can only do the best I can for Yukio. No one can have a perfect life, but he's just a baby. He doesn't deserve this. Yukio got such an awful life right after he was born. Neither Sesshomaru, or I have done that good."

"I don't know about you, Kita, but Yukio looks pretty darn happy to me. He's always laughing, and only cries when he can't have his way, needs food, or a diaper change. Yukio's going to grow up to be a great man that you've raised him to be. And rather you're still married to Sesshomaru, or not, we can both be sure he'll definitely be there to make sure of it as well. Just...try to relax. I wouldn't normally say this, but...let fate decide what leads to your happiness. If you want a happy life, then take a hold of it, Kita. You can do that if you're sad all of the time..."

Bankotsu brought his hand up, wiping away her tears, then giving her a smile.

"Alright?" he asked.

Kita sighed, looking up at him, then nodded, "Yeah. I hear you."

Bankotsu caught her gaze. He ran his fingers along her cheek,

"While it may seem you're caught in the middle right now, know this...Yukio will always love you, so will all of your friends, and...so will I. I'll always be here for you."

She searched his eyes, and knew that his words were true. Bankotsu had always been the one to get hurt in her chase for Sesshomaru. Apart of her wished he'd tried harder. Prevented all of this, but who's to say it wouldn't of happened with him too? Whose to know that it would not have?

Bankotsu suddenly leaned down, and pressed his lips against Kita's. She froze; Kita's first reaction was to shove him off and give him a good smack. It was reflex. She belonged to Sesshomaru, but did she? Or did Kagura belong to him?

Kita's eyes slowly closed, and she leaned up slightly, kissing him back. Bankotsu moved closer, his lips beginning to move against her in a slow, yet passionate kiss. Kita brought her arms up, and slipped them around his neck.

Bankotsu deepened the kiss; he moved more on top of her, and Kita slipped her fingers into his hair. She'd never been intimate with any other man but Sesshomaru. When they'd kissed before, it'd been out of rage and irritation. The desire for revenge, but right now...she didn't know. Could it be anything? Bankotsu's lips were a bit rougher than Sesshomaru's. His were smoother, and sweeter. Sesshomaru's kisses had been either a bit demanding, or slow and passionate. Gentle even. Usually the latter, and it always made her heart skip a beat.

However, Bankotsu's lips had a sweetness of their own; they were sure as they moved against Kita's. He smiled against her lips, and Kita found herself smiling in return. Bankotsu knew her almost as well as Sesshomaru. Except, their relationship was more playful than it ever could have been with Sesshomaru. Bankotsu's hand went up into her hair, and ran through it gently.

It was foreign, because he was not Sesshomaru but...she liked it.

"_But why can't I stop thinking about Sesshomaru?_" she thought.

Kita felt her heart beginning to skip beats. She wanted to keep kissing Bankotsu. Kita had always loved him, but it'd never been the way she'd loved Sesshomaru. Could this even work?

Why shouldn't she have the chance to be happy? If they were getting a divorce, it was inevitable this would happy with someone, but...

"_This is too fast._" Kita thought.

She brought hands up to his chest, and then pushed him away. Kita looked up into Bankotsu's eyes, panting lightly,

"I...can't do this. Not yet."

Bankotsu looked down into her eyes, leaning away more, "Sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

When he moved off of her, Kita sat up, and ran her fingers through her hair. She got up from the bed, feeling a bit uneasy for some reason. Kita shook her head,

"I...just need more time. I'm not saying I didn't like it, because I did. I just...need more time."

"It's okay, Kita." Bankotsu said, smiling at her as he got up. "Really. I'll leave you alone. I'll come back later. Take a nap, or something, okay?"

Kita gave a smile, then nodding, "Thanks, Banban."

"Anytime."

Bankotsu kissed her cheek before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kita sighed once he was gone. She looked at the door for a while before crawling back onto her bed. Kita felt her face heat up a bit thinking of the kiss. Bankotsu was one of her best friends. She knew he had feelings for her, but she never thought she'd feel anything if she ever were to kiss him. While it was very small, Kita felt something. Maybe it was just attraction, or the need to feel someone hold her...

Kita hoped not, but she did not want to hurt him again. She just needed to think...could this ever possibly work? Shaking her head, Kita sighed, and looking up at the ceiling. A small smile came to her lips. That was still one heck of a kiss, though.

Unknown to her, Sesshomaru had been just in the hallway beside their room. He'd given Yukio to Miroku and Sango to follow them. A part of him knew what was going to happen, but that didn't make him feel any better.

He watched Bankotsu as he headed back to the elevator. Sesshomaru's claws dug into his palm slightly. His eyes had reddened knowing some human had put his hands on his mate, but acting like InuYasha wasn't going to get him anywhere. Sesshomaru knew he had gotten himself into this mess, and it was up to him to fix. Only problem, he was sure there was no way to at this point. Bankotsu was already making his move, and Kita would only fall for it with time. Sesshomaru did not know what he would do, but it'd be a cold day in hell before he lost his woman to a human.


	44. Everyone's Waiting for Us to Give Up

**A/N: So, here's the deal. I hope none of you hate song-fanfics because there's going to be tidbit in this chapter. I'm having a bit of writers block as we close in on this one, and I just thought this would be cool for the upcoming plans for our InuYasha crew. It's a lot more dramatic if you try listening along to the songs. Especially the first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Let me know what you think in reviews! Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!**

**What Holidays Bring**

**Chapter 44: Everyone's Waiting for Us to Give Up**

"So your parents definitely said that we could have the party at your house?" Sango asked excitedly for what must have been the millionth time.

Kagome smiled nonetheless, and was going to answer but Kita beat her to it,

"How many times are you going to ask that!? You're acting like we're in high school again going against the rules, or something."

"Okay, okay. I'm just excited. Jeez, you're so cranky." Sango said, drinking some of her ginger ale, and grinning once she sat it back down on the table. "Oh, I know what's up."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, you woke the both of us at like...five in the morning to plan for this. I'm pretty sure that's why she's cranky."

"Oh, that's so not it."Sango said, scooting herself closer to the booth they were sitting at. "She's been all moody for the past couple of days..."

"And?" Kita asked as she took a sip of her coke, looking at her curiously.

Sango asked, "Are you pregnant?"

As if it were instinct, Kagome pushed herself against the wall as Coke went flying out of Kita's mouth.

Yukio, who'd been sitting in his high chair right in front of the booth laughed, clapping his hands and cheering watched the spray come down onto the table, sparkling in the light above it.

"What the hell gave you that idea!?" Kita exclaimed.

Their table began to get a variety of looks, and Kagome laughed nervously.

"Kita, calm down." Kagome whispered.

Sango laughed, seeing how worked up she'd gotten Kita.

"Sango, please don't get her started." Kagome pleaded.

Kita glared at her friend, "Oh, I'm already started."

Kagome sighed, and gave up. She returned to her chicken salad, and watched the both of them. Curious as to what the guys were doing, she looked past Kita and Sango across the restaurant to see InuYasha already staring at her curiously. He raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head. InuYasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu had come along as well since they'd also been woken up by Sango's persistence to plan for this party.

"Are you going to tell me what you meant, or are you going to keep giggling to yourself?" Kita asked.

Kagome blinked, and looked back at the both of her friends.

Sango smiled, "Don't think I don't know what's been going on between you, and Bankotsu."

The anger on Kita's face immediately dissolved, and her face turned a light tint of red. She drank more of her Coke before replying,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come off it." Sango said

Kagome looked at Kita, and when she didn't say anything, she asked in a whisper, "There's something going on between you and Bankotsu? Does Sesshomaru know?"

"Why should he have to know?" she asked.

Kagome looked around, "Well, he's demon. Bankotsu's human. There was a fight before because of this...oh, and Sesshomaru's your husband. Oh, and he's demon!"

"We're getting a divorce." Kita muttered.

Sango laughed, "Oh, yeah right. Neither of you have even done anything about that. No lawyer has been called. You both have been going in circles. Sending glances at each other that the both of you think we don't see."

"Correction," Kita retorted, "I don't send him glances. He's the one always staring at me, and I can't help looking."

"We know you can't. Especially when Kagura's with him." Sango replied.

Kita yelled, "That's not it!"

"Can you honestly tell us that you're not still in love with him?" she asked.

There was silence for only a moment.

"Well, how can that feeling end so quickly? I've been with him for years. I've loved him since I laid eyes on him, unfortunately. That's not a feeling that can just vanish."

Kagome asked, "Do you love Bankotsu?"

"Of course I do." she said.

She hesitated for a moment, thinking on her words before asking, "Enough to promise you'll definitely divorce Sesshomaru?"

"I told him that I didn't want to take things fast. I'm not sure where I'm going with Sesshomaru, but can even the both of you see us getting back together at this point? Nothing is getting better between the two of us."

Sango and Kagome both looked at each other, then nodded. Things were pretty bad. There was always tension in the room when both Kita and Sesshomaru were there. There were always fights, and especially when it came to Yukio.

"Well, forgetting possibilities for the moment," Sango said, "how far has it gone? Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"It's been four days since we started this...relationship." Kita said. "I'm _not_ pregnant. We haven't had sex."

"Shh!" Kagome looked at her wide eyed. "Yukio's right there."

Kita looked at Yukio who'd taken interest in the spoon on Kita's plate, and had begun banging it on the table surface. She just looked at Kagome,

"He isn't even paying us any attention."

"And even if he were, he wouldn't know what I was talking about." Kita said, not helping but to give a laugh. "If it's anyone we should be questioning, it's you Kagome. You jump at the word sex, but I'm sure you and InuYasha have gotten there by this point. All that time the both of you spend in his room."

"N-no!" Kagome turned red, and shook her head. "We just talk..."

"And make out." Sango teased.

Kagome sighed, and covered her face. She hated when they teamed up on her like this about her and InuYasha. Kagome wanted it to happen...eventually, but she wanted it to be perfect. Was that so much to ask for? She dropped her hands, and looked at Kita,

"So how far _have_ you and Bankotsu gotten?"

"Nice. Bring it back to me." Kita said, sighing. "We've kissed."

"Do I have to correct everyone today?" Sango asked, giving Kita a knowing look. "I'm sure kissed is not the word-"

"Made out. Same difference!" Kita said. "I'm sure what Kagome and I have been up to is nowhere near to what you and your pervert of a husband have been doing. He has clearly gotten to you. Do you hear yourself today?"

Sango blushed, and gave a girlish giggle. Kagome's eye twitched, then she groaned,

"Can we please get off this topic? We were talking about the party! Yes. It will be at my house. My parents are going to visit some friends, and said it'd be okay so long as they didn't come back to a destroyed house so I really want this to be drama-free, please."

Before either of them could say anything, a loud crash came from across the restaurant and the three looked back knowingly.

"Look what you did, you idiot!" InuYasha yelled.

Bankotsu was laughing. Miroku had somehow flipped out of his chair. Kita rolled her eyes, and turned away,

"Do we have to invite the guys? It can just be a girls night, right?"

"But it's not romantic that way." Sango said. "And Miroku wouldn't even let it happen. He'd just come anyway, and probably look through every window. Somehow tricking InuYasha and Bankotsu into doing it as well."

"I can see that happening." Kita said with a shake of her head.

Kagome asked, "Speaking of them, shouldn't they be helping us plan?"

Sango and Kita looked at Kagome like she'd grown another head.

"Really? Just take a moment to look at them, Kagome." Kita said.

Kagome looked back toward them, and Bankotsu was grinning like he'd just won the lottery. InuYasha was looking at the both of them curiously, and Miroku looked hesitant.

"Come on! Just do it, Miroku!" Bankotsu shouted, clearly not remembering where he was. "Say 'I like cops' without closing your mouth. It's a brain tease! Just do it!"

"I don't feel like I should. You're tricking me." Miroku said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

InuYasha was mouthing to himself, then started to laugh. Miroku looked at him, then crossed his arms,

"Now there's no way I'm doing it!"

"Miroku! Do it! Fine, I'll tell you the secret. It was supposed to define your devotion to Sango, but clearly you're not as devoted as I thought you were." Bankotsu said with a disappointed sigh.

Miroku sat up straighter, "What does me liking cops have to do with-"

"JUST DO IT!" Bankotsu urged.

Miroku retorted, "Fine! I...I like co...cocks? Wait! NO! SEE!? I KNEW IT!?"

Bankotsu and InuYasha roared with laughter. Miroku was as red as a tomato. Bankotsu was half on the floor laughing, and InuYasha was banging the table, laughing so hard tears were at the corners of his eyes. Miroku looked toward them, and turned even redder.

Sango turned away, "I can't even..."

"How did he not see that coming?" Kita asked with a laugh.

Kagome ran a hand over her face, "Nevermind..."

"I hope Yukio doesn't become as immature and stupid as the rest of the men in this family." Sango said.

Kita smiled, "Of course he won't! Because I'm going to raise him to be the perfect gentleman."

She kissed Yukio's forehead, and he smiled at his mother, dropping the spoon and reaching his arms out to her. Kita laughed, reaching over and pulling him into her lap.

"He's going to be spoiled rotten. Just like Sesshomaru...hm. Well, hey. Maybe you're right. He'll just turn out like his father." Sango said, laughing.

Kita gasped, looking horrified, "Don't say such a thing!"

Sango and Kagome laughed.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru," Kagome started, "where is he anyway?"

"Probably with Kagura doing scandalous things." Sango said, eying Kita who simply sent her a small glare. "What? I thought you didn't care."

"I don't."

"Alright then." Sango said, then repeating herself. "There had to be a reason he brought her along, right? I'm sure it wasn't to chit-chat. All Sesshomaru ever does is stay in that room, but...I did see him working out in the exercise room one morning."

Seeing Sango's face, Kagome laughed, "I'm telling Miroku!"

"I didn't do anything!" she retorted.

Kagome laughed some more, "You zoned out. You were so replaying it in your head. You were practically drooling!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sango drank her ginger ale, glancing at Kita.

If she wasn't mistaken, she was sure Kita's eyes had darkened somewhat,and couldn't help but to wonder. Sango had always teased Kita about how hot Sesshomaru was and how someone would steal him away. She'd always get defensive, and say how he belonged to her. Now all she was doing was glaring at her can as if wishing it to explode. Sango just smiled. She didn't know what'd happen with the two of them, but she'd support Kita no matter what her decision turned out to be. She just hope she chooses wisely. Whatever her decision was, she just hoped Kita didn't end up regretting it.

"I'm going to head back to the room. I haven't gotten to shower yet thanks to _somene_." Kita said, giving her friend a sudden playful glare.

Sango laughed, then shrugged, "I couldn't help it, but before you go, the party will definitely be at Kagome's and on Valentine's Day, right? So, two days?"

"Yes. Two days." Kita said, getting up.

Kagome asked, "I can watch Yukio. I really haven't gotten to play with him."

"Sure. Thanks." Kita said.

Kagome smiled, and stood. She outstretched her arms and smiled at the little boy,

"Hi, Yukio. Don't you want to come with Aunt Kagome?"

Yukio looked at her curiously for a moment before reaching over. Kagome smiled, taking him up in her arms, and tickling his little stomach. Yukio laughed. Kita smiled, then gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Mommy will see you soon."

With that, Kita took her trash, and threw it out as she headed out.

"Kita, wait up!" she heard Bankotsu call.

Kita stopped, turning back and watching as he walked over toward her. He asked,

"Where ya going?"

"Take a shower." she replied. "And no, nothing is wrong."

Bankotsu smiled, "I wasn't going to ask what was wrong."

"Sure you weren't." Kita said. "I'll be in the room."

"Don't want me to join you?" he asked with a grin.

Kita thumped him in the forehead, "Don't get any ideas. It's only been four days since we started all of this. I don't want to jump into things-"

"I know, Kita." he said, laughing. "I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah? You and Sango both." she said, shaking her head.

Bankotsu asked, "They know now?"

"Yeah." she said, shaking her head. "So much for keeping it to ourselves for while..."

"That's good." he said with a nervous laugh. "Because I kind of blurted it out to Miroku and InuYasha. Completely Miroku's fault, though, but no worries. I got him back."

"I think I saw that part. Nice one." Kita said with a laugh.

"And now that they all know." Bankotsu took Kita's chin with his fingers lightly, stepping forward slightly to kiss her.

Kita tensed. She wanted to sock him in the face when she felt his lips curve up into a grin. As his lips moved against hers though, she forgot and just kissed him back. After another moment, Kita pushed away,

"That's enough. We're in public."

"So?" he asked.

Kita rolled her eyes, but smiled. Bankotsu brought his hand up, brushing her hair from her neck to reveal a small red mark and grinned.

"Would you stop it?" she asked, bringing her hair back down over her neck.

Bankotsu laughed, "You're so jumpy. Are you scared Sesshomaru's going to come, and see it?"

"No. I don't care if he sees it." she said.

Bankotsu didn't looked convinced, "Right."

"I don't." Kita reassured, leaning up and kissing him. "Are you done sexually harassing me?"

"It's sexual now? Well, if that's the case..."

"Goodbye, Bankotsu." Kita turned and left the restaurant.

**Upstairs**

On her way back to the room, Kita passed Sesshomaru's room and could hear an irritated female voice she knew must have been Kagura's. A part of her wanted to stop, and listen but she didn't. Kita kept walking, and went into her room. She wanted to laugh. Kita just assumed Sesshomaru was getting on her nerves. She didn't know how it was possible for anyone to share a room with him. Even when they were together and had to stay in a hotel, she always ended up either kicking him out of the bed or smacking him a few times with a pillow. Even attempting suffocation. He was always irritable when he was in unfamiliar places.

"_Gah! Why am I thinking this!? I don't care. I don't care._" Kita thought irritatedly.

When she went into the room, Kita didn't notice that the door didn't even close all the way. There'd been a problem with the damned thing not closing completely unless you gave it a good push, but Bankotsu was usually the one to handle it. She didn't really care. Kita kicked off her shoes, and found her iPod. She put it in its dock, and pressed play. The speakers began to emit its first song. Kita began to get undressed, humming to the soft beat, and soon beginning to sing softly along to the lyrics:

_I know all the lines to say_

_The part I'm expected to play_

_But in the reflection I am worlds away..._

**With Sesshomaru and Kagura**

"What are you expecting Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked with a sigh; he'd been hearing Kagura's complaining for the past half hour.

She sighed, "I'm not expecting anything. I'm asking a question, and all I want is an answer."

"Doesn't everyone." Sesshomaru said, closing his laptop; wasn't like he'd be getting anything done.

_As I put my costume on_

_Eyelashes one by one_

_Been doing this so long I can tie the knot_

_Behind my back_

Kagura asked, "What are you going to do about Kita? All you've been doing is hiding out in this room. Your only excuse to ever check in on her being to get Yukio. That isn't going to get you anywhere. Anytime soon."

"Just let me handle it." he said, getting up from the desk, pushing his hair off his shoulder.

Kagura huffed, "Oh, so you've got this, then there's no purpose of me remaining here."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her.

_And everyone's waiting_

_But it's getting harder to hear what my heart is saying_

_'Cause everyone's waiting_

"If you want to leave, Kagura, then no one is stopping you. In fact, it was foolish of me to agree to do something like this anyhow." he said.

Kagura glared him for a second, but then it fell and she gave a laugh, "I should have expected this, but somehow I was so sure I had it all figured out."

He turned toward her. Kagura continued,

"There was a point in time you used to be so serious about me, but I can see where all of that passion has gone."

She walked to her side of the room, and grabbed her bag, setting it on the bed. There was a short silence, then Sesshomaru asked again,

"What were you expecting, Kagura?"

She smiled, looking at him, then coming right out with it, "At first, I wanted to help you, but seeing how bad it really was, I thought you'd just give up and maybe..."

Kagura turned back to the bag, and began to put all her stuff inside. She sighed,

"I got my plane ticket quite a while ago. I already planned to leave. You're right, there is nothing keeping me from leaving, and so here I am. Leaving. I have to say, I am a bit disappointed. If I wasn't getting you, I half hoped that this little game going on between you and your mate would at least be amusing. It's only been depressing, though. That son of yours doesn't help either."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Once the rest of her stuff was in, she zipped up the bag, and turned toward him. She studied him for a second, then walked up to him.

"_Just swallow and breathe," she says,_

"_Remember this ain't for you, it's for them. _

_And all of those painful lessons you've had to learn_

_You gotta use them now or never." _

"You've changed a lot." Kagura said once she was stopped in front of him. "More than I think I like, and more than I know she likes. Stop being so uptight before you really lose the last thing that keeps you sane."

She searched his eyes. When he still said nothing, she rolled her eyes, then stepped forward, leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek. Kagura soon leaned away,

"I hope the best for you, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"I suppose I should thank you for helping me." he said.

Kagura laughed, "Don't hurt yourself. You don't need to thank me. I didn't do anything other than probably make things worse. It was a foolish idea, indeed. I'm surprised you fell for it so easily, but I guess desperate times calls for desperate needs. I know my presence did not go unnoticed, though. I can tell she still cares about you, but you have to stop hurting the girl. She's a lot more fragile than I thought she was."

Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod, and she smiled. With that, she walked past him, and out the hotel room. He turned, watching as the door closed.

As soon as it slammed closed, his phone began to ring, and he fished it out of his pocket. Sesshomaru pressed talk, then pressed it to his ear,

"Hello."

"It's been four days, Sesshomaru. Were you planning on ever getting back to me on Yukio?" his mothers voice came.

Sesshomaru glanced at the time, "Oh."

"Oh." she copied. "How about this? Just go find Kita now, and I'll ask her myself."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'm not sure where she is."

"Go find her." she said without missing a beat.

This woman was one person he could never seem to intimidate.

"Hold on." he said, pulling the phone from his ear, then walking out of his room.

Sesshomaru went down the hall to the room Kita shared with Bankotsu, and stopped. Seeing the door unlocked, he narrowed his eyes slightly; no one but Kita was capable of leaving the door open for just anyone to enter. He pushed the door open, and walked in.

_Cause everyone's waiting_

_But it's getting harder to hear what my heart keeps saying_

_Turn it off, I wanna turn it all off_

"Kita." he called as he entered the bedroom.

Sesshomaru glanced at the iPod on the dock. He heard a loud creak, and knew that she was in the shower. Well, now getting out of the shower. Sesshomaru brought the phone back to his ear,

"She's in the shower."

"Then wait for her to come out." she said.

Sesshomaru frowned, but brought the phone from his ear and leaned back against the wall of the hallway. The sound of the water had stopped, and he knew Kita would be emerging from the bathroom at any minute. If she came out like she always did, then this was going to cause nothing but another fight. Just what he needed.

_But everyone's waiting_

_It makes it harder to hear what my heart keeps saying _

_Turn it off, I wanna turn it all off_

Hearing the knob rattle, Sesshomaru looked toward the door, and watched as Kita walked out with absolutely nothing on. Taking in a breath, he pushed off the wall,

"Kita."

She froze, and slowly looked toward him.

_But everyone's waiting_

_I hear that answers appear when you just stand still_

_But make it all, how do you make it all stop_

_When everyone's waiting?_

_Everyone's waiting. _

"Sesshomaru..." Kita said slowly, her eye twitching as the song died and leaving them in a short silence before the next started.

Of course, the music playing was the last thing Sesshomaru could seem to focus on. He was trying to keep his eyes focused on her face, and even narrowing them slightly but the awkwardness that was filling the space of this room was clearly not going to go ignored.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

"_Oh, God this is awkward." _Kita couldn't stop her face from turning red, but finally words shot out. "W-what the hell are you looking at!?"

"You're naked." Sesshomaru said.

She blinked, "No shit, Sherlock! Gah!"

Kita stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul? _

"...Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!" a voice yelled.

Sesshomaru brought it the phone to his ear, "Mother, would you wait?"

She started to laugh on the other end, and he just dropped the phone from his ear. Sesshomaru sighed,

"Kita."

"Why are you even in here?" she called.

He replied, "The phone."

The door opened again, and Kita came out with a robe one that stopped just at her knees. She saw the phone in his hand,

"Who is it?"

Sesshomaru just outstretched it to her, and she sighed. Kita walked over, and took it from him. She turned her back to him, pressing the phone to her ear,

"Hello?"

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Kita closed her eyes, putting herself in a happy place, because things couldn't get even more weird.

"Kita! It's Kimi." her voice yelled through the phone.

Kita mentally groaned. So she'd heard all of that. She sounded like she was trying to stifle a laugh. Kita bite her bottom lip before smiling, and replying,

"Hey! It's been a very long time since we've talked. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if it'd be okay with you if I took Yukio off your hands. I know things are a bit odd with what's going on, so I'm sure some time to actually think would be good for the both of you, and look at it this way. You won't have to stress about Yukio." she said.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating _

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find_

Kita pursed her lips as she thought, "Um, I don't think Yukio knows you that well, though. Maybe if you come here, and spend a day with him. If he seems comfortable enough, then sure. Are you going on a trip, or something?"

"Yes. The place I'm going has a pretty big park, and I'm sure you'd appreciate me spoiling him a bit."

Kita laughed, "It sounds great. When are you coming?"

"I was thinking within the next couple of days." she said. "I'll get my tickets sometime today since I now have your answer."

"Sounds like a plan." Kita said.

As she continued to talk to his mother, Sesshomaru stood back and waited for her to finish. As he waited, Sesshomaru noticed something, and moved closer to Kita. She had her hair up in a bun since she'd just taken a shower, and her neck was revealed to him. Sesshomaru could see a red mark on her neck, and looked at it even closer as if he could not believe his own eyes.

"Kita, what is this?" he asked.

Feeling his breath on her neck all of the sudden, Kita jumped, then spun around, looking up at Sesshomaru. She covered the hickey on her neck even though she knew he'd seen it. Kita could see the sudden rage in his eyes.

"Kita?" came Kimi's voice.

Kita swallowed, then turned her back to him again, "I'm here. So right. You'll be here in a couple of days."

"Yeah. I'll see you all then. I'll get the rest of the information from Sesshomaru later." she said.

Kita retorted, "Or I could give it to you now!"

"Hang up the phone, Kita." Sesshomaru's impatient voice came.

Kimi asked, "He doesn't sound happy."

Kita sighed. She didn't have to explain anything to him. Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to see it.

"I'll see you soon." she finally said.

With that, Kita hung up, and turned toward Sesshomaru. She gasped when he backed her into the dresser that she'd been standing right by. Kita dropped his phone on the floor, looking up at him. It took her a minute to form words, but they finally came to her,

"Sesshomaru, we aren't together anymore." she said, letting out a huff then taking in a breath and looking into his eyes. "It's not wrong for me to see someone else. We're getting a divorce after all."

"The hell we are." he retorted.

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

That took Kita by surprise, and she honestly did not know what to say to that. But before he could say anything else, Kita, pushed him back and managed to get out of his trap. Kita moved away from him,

"Since when was it only your call rather, or not we broke off our marriage? Besides, you were all for it before-"

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

"I was irritated, Kita!" he interrupted, waking toward her. "It doesn't matter if we break off the human marriage. We still mated, Kita. You will _always_ belong to me."

"I don't want to have this conversation, Sesshomaru!" Kita yelled, covering her ears. "Just get out! I'll do what I want! We're not together anymore. Mated, or not. It's not your decision!"

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use _

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

Kita expected him to try to keep talking, but eventually just give up and leave, because it really wasn't his decision. However, he didn't let up, and what he did next was not something she'd ever expect him to do. Sesshomaru stormed toward her, and she backed up. The back of her legs hit the bed, and she fell back onto it.

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am _

Sesshomaru moved on top of her, and she looked up at him.

"W-what are you doing?" Kita stammered, looking up at him wide-eyed.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his hands flat on the bed on each side of her so that she could not try to escape him. He looked down at her, and asked simply,

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you leave me?"

"It's not up to you, Sesshomaru! Now get off of me." Kita glared. "You cheated on me. I have the right to choose rather or not to stay. Plus, you told me I was nothing but a competition to you. Someone you settled with. I'm not going to be your possession."

"Yes, Kita. I cheated on you, I could have easily of gone to Kagura at this point, but I have not. She's gone, and I'm still here." he said. "You can keep fighting me all you want, Kita, but you'll eventually give in. You don't love Bankotsu, and I thought you'd be the last person to go against what they really want."

"What I want is for you to get off me. Don't test me, Sesshomaru. I will headbutt you!" Kita threatened.

"Then why haven't you?" he asked.

Kita opened and closed her mouth. She couldn't find the right words to respond. Kita started to push at his chest, but he didn't budge. Sesshomaru took her wrist and pinned them to the bed. Without another moment to waste, Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, and captured Kita's lips with his own. Kita tensed, and began to fight with him, trying to get him off but it only lasted a good five seconds before she caved just as he said she would.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up_

Kita sighed heavily, relaxing beneath him, and beginning to kiss him back just as hungrily as he was kissing her. Sesshomaru released her wrist, his claws running down her arms lightly, and Kita shivered. What she'd begun with Bankotsu had felt new, fresh, but this...it was familiar. It was what she was used to. Kita kept telling herself to push away, but she couldn't. She knew that this was wrong. She was being just as Sesshomaru had been to her, to Bankotsu. Kita broke the kiss, panting heavily,

"Sesshomaru..."

He ignored her breathy plea, and moved his lips down her neck to her shoulder. Sesshomaru pushed her robe aside, and Kita tried again,

"Sesshomaru...I'm going...to kick...your ass..."

She brought her hands up to his chest, wanting to push him away, but so much of her didn't want to. Kita had missed this. It'd been so long. Months. Several months. He'd disappeared, came back, then they fought, fought, fought...

When she'd seen him again, apart of her had wanted to hug him, but she hadn't. This big barrier had been built between them, and now that some sort of affection was happening, Kita didn't want it to end. Bankotsu...he'd trusted her to at least be upfront with him. To tell him if she'd be able to move on from him, but Kita hadn't been sure herself.

When he pushed aside her robe, kissing at the mark that had bonded them as mates, Kita didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore.

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up..._

**With Bankotsu**

"You sure?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome smiled, nodding, "Yeah, I'm sure. We're having too much fun anyway, right Yukio?"

Yukio was playing with the bracelet around Kagome's wrist. Bankotsu laughed,

"Alright. Well, you know our number if you need us."

"Got it." Kagome said.

With that, Bankotsu headed upstairs to the hotel room. He hoped Kita was out of the shower already. She loved taking her sweet time. It'd been over an hour now, but she usually took just as long if not longer.

Bankotsu got onto the elevator, and headed up. When it got to the floor, he went down the hall, and to their room.

**Back with Sesshomaru and Kita**

Kita could smell the scent, but she was completely lost to the world. No matter what she said to this...this...rapist, he wouldn't back off. Whispering words to her that would make any woman forgive him on the spot. Sesshomaru knew she wasn't like that, though. He knew as soon as she actually had some sense, she was not going to be so happy, but he didn't care.

Sesshomaru was done waiting. He was done sitting back letting Bankotsu have his way with her. Sesshomaru knew nothing had really happened between them, but whose to say it wouldn't happen soon from now? Just the mere thought angered him.

There was a soft knock at the door, then a call,

"Kita? Are you out of the shower?"

Kita blinked, then gasped softly. She moved to get up, but he pinned her again. Kita whispered,

"Sesshomaru, get off!"

"No."

Kita fell back against the bed, sighing heavily, and closing her eyes. It didn't matter at this point. Sesshomaru wasn't going to listen to her, and Bankotsu was going to come in. She heard the click of the door, then footsteps. Kita squeezed her eyes shut, and bit the inside of her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited.

**A/N: . Feedback...? -scared- **


	45. All I Want for Valentine's Day

**A/N: So here's the next chapter a lot sooner than usual since it took me so long to put up the last one. I hope you all enjoy!Oh, wait! Also, there's more music in this one. Just so we all know. Enjoy (again)!**

**What Holidays Bring**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or **_**Belong**_** by Cary Brothers, **_**Lucky by Colby Caillat and **_**Jason Mraz**_**. **_**NOR**_** Party Rock Anthem **_**by LMFAO**_**.**_

**Chapter 45: All I Want for Valentine's Day is an Aspirin**

The footsteps came to a stop. Kita refused to open her eyes.

"What the hell!?" came Bankotsu's incredulous voice. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" he asked slowly.

Instead of Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing like usual, they gleamed with amusement, and that pissed Bankotsu off beyond any words he could shoot out at this moment. His face reddened deeply, and he began to breath unevenly. There was a short silence, but it didn't last for long (thankfully). Another song began to start on Kita's iPod. It was soft, but the rhythm did not help this situation. It made her want to cry if anything.

_Wake up lonely with you by my side_

_One more night it doesn't feel_

Kita felt her eyes burn under her eyelids, but she didn't open them. She wished she'd just sink to the floor, and disappear. Or evaporate. Whatever would get her out of this situation that she knew deep down she could not get out of.

"Kita, what the fuck is going on?" Bankotsu repeated, his voice sounding so angry that her heart began to pound against her chest out of anxiety.

_There are movies playing in your eyes_

_You dream of our fortunes_

_But you're wrong_

_I don't belong to you_

Sesshomaru looked at him with even more amused eyes, "You're going to start crying to Kita..._again_? Here I thought you _changed_."

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Kita retorted, finally opening her eyes, and looking up at him.

He turned his gaze toward his mate, and looked into her eyes. The amusement in his eyes disappeared, and a soft sigh left him. Kita looked away from him,

"Please get off."

_The moon is the only friend I have outside_

_One more drink and I'll be healed_

"Just forget it." Bankotsu said. "I'll let you two back at it."

Kita didn't even look toward him as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him; she spoke bitterly,

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Bankotsu nearly ran to the elevator, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he stood there after punching the button several times; a part of him wanted to go back, but an even larger part was stopping him. The old Bankotsu was back. The fragile one. The one that had been scared off by Sesshomaru before by his declaration of commitment to the woman he loved, and the knowledge of knowing who she'd choose. Bankotsu would not beg again, though.

_I told you the words and then knew it was a lie_

_I wish I could offer an appeal_

The elevator finally arrived, and he moved to go inside to only find everyone there. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, InuYasha...and Yukio. He looked at the boy with hard eyes.

"Bankotsu? What's...what's the matter?" Kagome asked, taking a step toward him.

He took one back, "Nothing."

Bankotsu continued down the hall, going into the stairwell, and moving quickly down the stairs.

_You're wrong _

_I don't belong_

_You're wrong _

_I don't belong to you_

Once he got to the lobby, he was out of breath, and stuck. Bankotsu didn't know what to do, or where to go. It didn't matter right now. He just needed to get out of this hotel. Bankotsu left the hotel, walking down the crowded sidewalks, and shoving past people with an angry heart.

_What I'd give for that first night when you were mine_

_Tried with all that I have to keep you alive_

Bankotsu didn't get how this ended up this way. Sesshomaru had sealed his fate. He'd lost the one woman capable of putting up with his bullshit. Bankotsu thought he actually had a chance, but no. He always seemed to be able to swoop in with his _rock_ hard abs, long, flowing silver hair, and his _absolutely stunning_ amber eyes. Let's not forget the _mysterious_ facade that all the women seemed to die for, and his sultry voice! Oh, who could EVER live without that!?

_I wasn't taught this way_

_With a thousand things to say_

_I was born with a broken heart_

Of all people he thought Kita, especially by now, would get the picture about who Sesshomaru really was. A player...a thief...a...a...a-

_What I'd give for that first night when you were mine_

_Thought you were mine_

Bankotsu knocked into something extremely hard.

"AH! NO!" a feminine voice screamed.

_So I'll put this cigarette to bed_

_Pull some sheets from off your side_

_I put my arm around you safe in the night_

_Still dreaming of fortune_

Loud crying filled the air, and Bankotsu finally snapped out of his rage. He spun around, seeing a woman kneeling down beside a small boy. Bankotsu must have knocked into him. He'd fallen and scraped his knee pretty badly.

"Oh, sweetie! Are you alright?" she exclaimed, kneeling beside him, and picking him up as he wailed.

He stammered, "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." he said, watching as the woman got to her feet, turning toward him. "Is he-"

She slapped him hard across the face. Bankotsu blinked in surprise, grabbing at his cheek,

"Ow..."

_But you're wrong_

_I don't belong_

_You're wrong_

_I don't belong_

_I don't belong_

"What did you think you were doing charging down a sidewalk full of people!?" she spat angrily, long jet black hair flowing down her back in curls.

Bankotsu continued to stammer, "I said I was sorry, sheesh. You didn't have to smack me."

"Oh, I didn't?" she asked angrily, raising her hand again.

Bankotsu flinched away, "Okay, I did! Honestly, I'm sorry. I...I wasn't watching where I was going."

She studied him for a moment, seeming to see something and calmed down. The woman dropped her hand, huffing. Bankotsu looked at the boy's bloody knees,

"Please, let me help."

"No-"

"I insist." he interrupted.

She studied him, bouncing the still crying boy on her hip then sighing.

"Where's the nearest pharmacy, then?" she grumbled.

Bankotsu gave the best smile he could muster, "Right this way."

**Back to Sesshomaru and Kita**

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first. He sighed again, and moved off of her. Kita half expected him to get off the bed as well, but he didn't. She sat up, and reached over, shutting off the music beginning to come from her iPod. When she turned toward Sesshomaru, he took her wrist and pulling her upright. Sesshomaru's hand grabbed her chin lightly, making her look at him, finally answering her question,

"Because we're not the type of people that quit, Kita."

Kita searched his eyes; his amber eyes were uncaring of the frustration he was causing her now, but she'd prefer that were the only emotion compared to all the other things she saw. Determination. Well, when it came to Sesshomaru it was more stubbornness and that only meant one thing. He wasn't going to back off. If destroying Bankotsu was the only way he was going to get her back, then he was going to do it.

"I already quit." Kita finally said, looking away, but he moved into her line of sight.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Seven years, Kita, and you want to start over?"

"I was ready to!" she retorted. "I felt that I could be ready to move on! People, with relationships that have lasted far longer than ours, get divorces all the time so why can't I!?"

His eyes narrowed more, "Because we're not ordinary people. People that get divorces fall out of love, Kita. They can no longer stand each other. If you wanted me out of your life so bad, you would have achieved it fine if it was truly what you wanted, but did you?"

"You won't let me even if I tried, so what's the point!" she retorted.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw for a moment, then took her hand, pressing it over his chest,

"If you can't stand to be near me anymore, then remove your mark, Kita."

"Don't be stupid, Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, trying to take her hand away but he tightened his hold.

Becoming mates would always be permanent among demons, but there was still a way to sever the bond between them. They would no longer be able to tell if the other were in trouble, or know what the other was feeling. Their scents would no longer be similar, and...it'd basically be like they were back in the courting stages. The only thing that'd be left were the marks that would tell the world they'd once been bonded to each other, that they were still mated, but not _bonded_.

The ultimate effect of severing the bond of the mark would basically make all the time they'd gotten to know each other irrelevant. They'd be foreign to each other. The scent of the other would mean nothing. How you _think_ the other is feeling, and basing everything off a guess on rather or not the other would be in trouble. They'd be...strangers, and eventually really fall out of love. _Really_ fall out of love.

"If you truly want to move on, then you'll do it over your own time anyhow." Sesshomaru said coldly. "It's what _moving on_ means, Kita. I know you're done believing me, but I'm being serious. If you want to end it, then you need to tell me right now and do it right here."

Kita's heart pounded painfully against her chest. She was scared. Kita was frightened of the mere thought. She couldn't even remember how Sesshomaru's scent smelt originally. She could vaguely remember how it was trying to constantly read someone that is so hard to read. It was hard enough while they were even mates, but at least she eventually knew. If they came to no longer love each other, Sesshomaru would never even glance her way again. She'd be an outsider to him. Sesshomaru would be almost a literal statue to her all over again.

"No." Kita clenched at his shirt where he had her hand.

She felt his hold on her relax, "Then stop fighting me."

"No." she repeated, taking her hand away then looking at him. "You've caused me a lot of stress over the years Sesshomaru, but I...I can admit that I still love you. I've loved you for a long time, and I can be truthful when saying I don't want it to ever end. People could still grow apart and move on, yet still love each other."

"Kita." he said coldly again as she got up from the bed, moving to the bathroom.

Kita looked at him, "You can wait until I figure out what to do. However long that takes."

"Fine, but-"

"And I can take a break however I want." she said simply.

Sesshomaru got up from the bed, "No-"

"Yes." Kita retorted, glaring at him. "You owe me that much, Sesshomaru. You know...there's a possibility that I can live without you. You made me scared saying severing our bond is the only way for me to move on...that forgetting you is the only way to move on, but...you also made me realize something."

He watched as she turned toward him once she was in the doorway of the bathroom.

"You made me realize that I'm scared. I'm scared because I've known nothing else. No one else. I want Yukio to be happy, Sesshomaru, but he will never lose me and in all honesty. We do not need to be there simultaneously to do it."

Sesshomaru growled, scowling, "You're being selfish-"

"Am I? Is being in a marriage full of arguments and fights what's best for Yukio?" she asked.

His jaw clenched tightly. Kita sighed,

"I need time to think."

"I will convince you one way, or another, Kita." he said.

Kita looked at him, then stepped more in the bathroom, closing the door. If he could, his glare would have boreholes into the door; instead of arguing more, though, Sesshomaru went to the door. When he swung it open, doors slammed in the hallway and Kagome stood there, pale, with Yukio in her arms. She swallowed then laughed nervously,

"Uh...Yukio must have been getting worr-"

Sesshomaru took Yukio, and went down the hall to his room, slamming the door. Kagome blinked,

"...ied."

She glared down the hall to the room she shared with InuYasha, then Sango and Miroku's. Being experts in demons and whatnot, they'd clearly known that he was coming. Warn her? Nah. They just ran. She huffed, and blew her bangs from her forehead before heading back to the room where her coward of a boyfriend hid from the brother he supposedly didn't fear.

**With Bankotsu**

"There." Bankotsu said as he put a Pokemon bandaid over the little boy's knees. "You're all set. I'm sure it'll heal up in no time."

The boy sniffled, burying his face in his mothers shoulder, and refusing to look at him. Bankotsu gave a laugh,

"I guess he hates my guts for hurting him?"

"He's just shy." the girl said, rubbing her sons back. "Well, thanks."

"Wait." Bankotsu moved in her way, catching the gaze of her hazel eyes. "You seem lost. You don't need me to show you around anywhere else? Or I could buy him an ice cream?"

"No thanks." she snipped. "I think I got it from here."

She went to leave again, but he moved in front of her again. Bankotsu didn't know why he wouldn't just let her ago. Maybe it was because he felt like he knew her. He asked,

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Doubt it." she said, glaring.

Bankotsu could usually tell if a person was lying, but she clearly had no idea who he was.

"You done?" she asked.

He gave a small nod, and she brushed past him.

"Next time watch where you're going." she said, giving a small glare before moving along.

Bankotsu looked after her. Her son stared at him, and he smiled, giving a wave. The boy just hid his face in his mother's shoulders once again. Bankotsu sighed, and stood there for a while. He figured he could keep walking around, but honestly did not feel like it. He headed back to the hotel, and instead of going back to the room he knew Kita most likely awaited his return, he got a room for himself. Bankotsu decided to worry about getting his stuff at another time. Anything was better than the inevitable migraine he would get if he decided to talk to Kita about all of this.

**With Aina**

"I'm sorry, Aina, but Kagome hasn't been back for a while. I don't think she'll be back until Valentine's Day. Her and her friends are having some sort of party. She hasn't contacted you yet?"

"No." Aina said, trying to keep a straight face as she spoke to Kagome's mother at their front door. "I know she didn't want me to come to her, but I just wanted to make sure things are okay. I did cause a lot of problems, you know?"

"I'll be sure to tell her you were here when she calls, or gets back, okay?"

Aina gave a small nod before turning, and going to the black car waiting on the other side of the road for her. She slipped into the passengers seat.

"Still not back?"

Aina looked over as she put on her seat belt; Hojo put the car in drive, and continued down the road,

"No. She's off having fun with her other _friends_."

Hojo sucked in a breath, "Well, so much for apologies. I'm sure she'll be back soon enough. Just keep me updated. I should apologize. I shouldn't of let it happen."

Aina made a face, and gave a shrug. There was a short silence before Hojo started talking again,

"So I have a question. Where did Kagome come from? Japan?"

"Yeah. Tokyo. Why?" she asked, looking over at him.

"And do you know why? I mean, there's just been this buzz lately about some big time business guys and security issues over there. Is that why she came here?"

"I'm not sure." she said. "What'd you read exactly? What company?"

"Mmm." he was quiet for a while. "Ah...I remember an InuTaisho. I think a Sesshuru? No. Sessohomu?"

Aina frowned. It sounded familiar. She blurted,

"Sesshomaru? As in...Sesshomaru Takahashi?" she asked.

Hojo snapped, "That's it, and an InuYasha Takahashi. Yeah. They're the owners of the big business there. Apparently, something big happened up there but there isn't much information on it. Apparently, the InuTaisho guy is trying to keep it out of the media. Or so they say."

"Can you speed up?" she asked suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just do it." she said, glaring at him.

Hojo rolled his eyes, "Well fine."

**Few Minutes Later**

"What are you about to do?" Hojo asked once they pulled up to her house.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later."

"Sure. Don't forget to give me a call when you find out something about Kagome!" he called.

Aina didn't say anything, and just slammed the door closed before running up to her door. She unlocked it, then hurried upstairs to her room. Aina locked her door so she had some privacy, then ran to her laptop. She opened it up, and opened a browser. Aina typed into the search: **Takahashi**.

Several searches popped.

**Takahashi Law Firm**

**Takahashi Company**

**InuYasha Takahashi divorcing wife?**

**Sesshomaru and Kita Takahashi with child!**

**Wifes of Takahashi Co. missing?**

**House of InuTaisho Takahashi ablaze! Wife injured!**

**InuYasha Takahshi and new mistress missing?**

Aina's eyes paused on the last search. She brought her cursor over, and clicked on the link. Aina began to read the article:

_This past month has been confusing for us all, but what we all definitely know is that there is something up with the Takahashi Law Firm. The family appears to be going through a lot as of late, and it has been suspected that they may have stepped onto the wrong toes. We aren't sure if it is of another company, or what. After all the events that have occurred, it is definitely safe to conclude that something _is_ up. Quite a while ago, it became known public that InuYasha Takahashi divorced his wife, famous model Kikyo, for another woman that witnesses report to be named Kagome. Not much is known of the woman, but it is rumored that immediately after the divorce, Takahashi got hitched straight away with this _Kagome_. It's been recently reported from an employee that Takahashi has not been at work for the past couple of days for a vacation. Could it be the honeymoon? What could have possibly of broken up one of Tokyo's _best_ marriages? Did Takahashi cheat on Kikyo? Did he get this mysterious Kagome woman pregnant? We hope that we will have an update soon for you all, so stay tuned! If you have any information you have that could help us, please see the contact page. Thank you!_

_Daily Word_

_Miyako Akiyama_

Pregnant? Kagome?

"What the hell!?" Aina hissed loudly. "Wait...wait...Takahashi...Takahashi..."

She went back, and clicked on the first link.

_Takahashi Law Firm is Tokyo's top law firm, and has been since-_

That was enough. That was all Aina needed to know. Kagome was dating some wealthy stud, and didn't bother to tell her that!? She looked at all of the links ago, and combined that with the article she'd just read. There was definitely something up if this enemy, it seems, of theirs is going as far as to burn down someone's house, and whatnot. Aina ran her fingers through her hair as she returned to the article, and reread it. Just what had Kagome gotten herself into?

For the next couple of hours, Aina continued to read article after article, and rumor after rumor. Surely some of this was true. What would Kagome say if she asked her about it. No. Kagome wouldn't tell her anything. She'd probably get upset with her for sticking her nose where it didn't belong. So, without a second thought, Aina grabbed her phone, and flipped it open. She chewed at her bottom lip, and began to dial a number.

"You've reached Miyako Akiyama's office number after hours. Please leave a message, and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you!"

Aina hesitated for a second, but as soon as the tone beeped, her mouth began to go off without any really thought. Curiosity got the better of her. She was going to find out what was going on here. If it was the last thing she did.

**Two Days Later: Valentine's Day**

A day after the _incident_, Bankotsu came back to get his stuff while Kita was at breakfast with everyone else, but to his dismay, she ended up walking in just as he was leaving. She tried talking to him, but Bankotsu still wasn't up for the conversation and that just started an argument. Kita threw out that he was a coward, and he shot back that she was a "player". That resulted in her just helping him out before slamming the door in his face. Bankotsu was just as pissed, and therefore, not sorry. All of this just caused more tension for everyone, though. With all of this tension, the party became less desired by InuYasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango choose to remain oblivious to the conflict. They were the only reason the party was still even happening. Sango was about to have a mental break down in order to get everyone out of bed, and in the end everyone finally cooperated.

"I'm so tired." Kita whined as they walked to Kagome's house.

She'd gone ahead of everyone with InuYasha to finish setting things up. Her mother had offered to decorate for them, and cook. Kagome was mainly concerned on getting them out before everyone arrived than anything else.

"No one made you stay up and stuff your face with ice cream." Sango muttered.

Kita shot her a glare, and she just smiled. Sesshomaru walked close behind Kita with Yukio in his arms, and Bankotsu lagged behind everyone, a deep frown on his face. He had not wanted to be apart of this little gathering, and even though he wasn't really apart of their little group, Sango made him come as well. His only purpose for being around them all in the first place was to keep InuYasha and Kagome from mating. That didn't really matter at this point and time. Whatever happened, happened. They'd been doing just fine all on their own. Everyone in this damned group was good at improvising their lives to be honest.

"Finally, we're here! My feet are killing me." Sango huffed once they were at the door.

Miroku rubbed her shoulders as they waited for someone to answer the door,

"I could have carried you, Sango. You should have said something."

She smiled, "It's okay. I'll be okay once I'm inside."

Sango gave him a kiss, and Bankotsu made a gagging sound. Sango sent him a glare, and he just looked around as if he weren't the one that'd just made the sound.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Bankotsu. Not our fault you can't find-"

"GUYS, YOU WANNA OPEN THE DOOR!?" Kita yelled, not wanting to get into this with Sesshomaru and Bankotsu on each side of her.

The door finally swung open to reveal a flustered Kagome. She huffed, out of breath,

"Great! You guys made it. Come in."

Kagome was in a mustard yellow choker halter dress with a bow tied at the waist to accentuate her small waist. Kita gasped,

"Wow, Kagome! You look amazing!"

She blushed lightly, looking down, "Thanks, and so do you!"

Kagome observed Kita's red skin tight, off the shoulder dress; the one shoulder strap seeming to be made of diamond. The dress stopped just at her thighs, and hugged her body in all the right places. Kagome could see both Sesshomaru and Bankotsu sending her glances from behind, and she couldn't help giggling.

"What?" Kita asked. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, no! You look beyond beautiful." Kagome said, then looking at Sango. "Aw! I love this on you, Sango!"

She wore a fuchsia pink, two strapped maternity dress with a gold, thin belt right above where her baby bump showed, and flowing freely around her knees.

"That's right, ladies. You all look especially..._delicious_ today." said Miroku, grinning at all of them with his brilliant, white smile.

Kita rolled her eyes, then walked in after Kagome. Everyone took their shoes off at the door, then headed into the living room.

"Hey, where's InuYa-well!" Kita said, stopping at the very decorated (roses were _everywhere_) living room but she was focused on InuYasha for the moment.

She gave a whistle as she observed her brother in law. InuYasha wore a pair of dark blue washed jeans with a white undershirt and unbuttoned, long sleeved blue flannel along with a black leather vest. InuYasha grinned, then giving a bow,

"Why thank you, thank you. You gals look good yourselves."

"Thank you." they all said.

Miroku pursed his lips, "Hey, how come I'm didn't get a whistle and look over?"

Kita rolled her eyes at Miroku, "You go without saying, Miroku. You're probably the most stylish of us all."

Miroku wore a pair of black skinny jeans, long sleeved lavender buttoned up flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons undone along with a black vest and a fedora. Sango walked over, wrapping her arms around his arm,

"You only need my compliment. I think they didn't say anything for a reason."

"Says the person who was checking out Sesshomaru." Kagome mumbled.

"What?" said Sesshomaru and Miroku.

Kagome couldn't help glancing at Sesshomaru. He wore a buttoned down (except the first three) long sleeved, navy green shirt that accentuated his chest and abs nicely. _Very_ nicely. The sleeves were rolled halfway up his arm, and the folded back cuffs had a dark blue and white checker pattern. The dress pants he wore were sleek and black. The best word to use to describe him was simply hot. Hot. Hot, and oh. Hot. She heard someone clear their throat loudly, and she glanced over to see InuYasha looking at her. She smiled innocently, then looked at Bankotsu. He had a sour look on his face, and she sighed softly. They'd all found out eventually what'd happened, but no one could say anything that'd make him feel better.

"You look really nice today, too, Bankotsu." she said politely.

"Thanks." he muttered, leaning against a near wall and sliding his hands into his brown khaki pants.

Bankotsu wore a white undershirt with a flannel that had a checkered dark blue and white pattern, which was completely undone except the last two. The collar of the flannel was popped up along with his gray and white zip up sweatshirt. He also wore a black beanie on his head, and overall, it was all kind of messy but in a very attractive way.

"We're forgetting about our prince." Kita said, walking over to Sesshomaru and taking him into her arms.

Kagome squealed, "Oh, he's so adorable, Kita!"

Yukio laughed at seeing Kagome looking at him so happily. The toddler wore a short sleeve Velcro closing shirt with a clip on red bow tie, and on top of that, he had a black vest with black pants. Like Miroku, he also wore a fedora hat; his silver, red-tinted hair fell into his bright, amber eyes.

"You're definitely the most handsome here, Yukio. Gosh you're too cute!" she laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright with the admiring!" Sango said, going over to the radio and turning it on. "Lets get this party started!"

Kagome laughed when Sango started to dance to the song that came on. It was _Party Rock Anthem _by LMFAO. Kita joined after handing Yukio over to Sesshomaru; she playfully grinded against Sango, and Kagome just face palmed. InuYasha laughed, pulling his phone out to film them dancing like maniacs, and he just hoped they knew there were horrible dancers. Miroku walked into the camera's frame, working his way in between the two, fist pumping,

"Everyday I'm shuffling!"

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and Bankotsu to see the both of them just kind of staring blankly. She really hoped those two wouldn't be such sourpusses the entire time.

"Come join us, Kagome!" Kita called.

She looked at them like they were insane, "There's no way!"

"Oh come on!" Kita ran over to her, and dragged her over to their little dance floor in the middle of the living room.

She looked at InuYasha for rescue but he just kept filming. He laughed, calling over the music,

"Get your groove on, Kags!"

"Thanks for NOTHING!" she said as Sango and Kita hip bumped her.

**A While Later**

Once everyone was tired out with the dancing, everyone made their way into the kitchen to get food, and whatnot. Everyone sat at the island in the kitchen while they ate. Kagome smiled at everyone, seeing a lot of laughter coming from mostly InuYasha, Kita, Miroku, and Sango. Sesshomaru sat one side of Kita (and quite closely at that), and Bankotsu...wasn't actually around.

"Where'd Bankotsu go?" she asked.

Kita just shrugged. Sango huffed,

"I wish you two would stop fighting. When are you guys going to kiss and makeup."

"Never." Sesshomaru answered for Kita, and she glared at him.

Sesshomaru just drank some of his wine.

"I have an idea." Miroku said, stopping anything from progressing from there. "Why don't we all play Twister? I'm sure you own it Kagome, right?"

"Uhh, yeah. I think so." she said slowly. "We're all wearing dresses, though."

Kagome was giving Miroku a suspicious eye. Sango laughed,

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll keep him in check."

"Well, okay. I'll go set it up after we eat." she said, then glancing back toward the door. "I'm guessing Bankotsu won't join?"

"Yukio was a bit cranky, so I guess he's going to just sit and watch TV with him or something." Kita said, looking at door as if contemplating going to find him.

She felt an arm slip around her waist, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Kita looked over to see that Sesshomaru had moved closer. She tried to scoot away, but InuYasha was at her other side. He raised an eyebrow at her, then looked over and saw what was happening. InuYasha rolled his eyes,

"Sesshomaru, would you stop molesting Kita already?"

"I'd like it if you had a brain, too, but we can't all get what we want, can we?" he asked before drinking more of his wine.

Kita couldn't help bursting out laughing. Kagome coughed into her hand, and InuYasha frowned. He glared at his brother,

"Yeah, well apparently I'm a lot smarter than you. I've never caused so much drama with women."

"And how many women have you had?" Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku gasped, "Ouch! That one had to hurt."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. InuYasha shot up,

"Well of course I haven't had as many as you, ya manwhore!"

"Now _he's_ the one that has a point here." Kita said, pushing his arm away before taking a sip of her wine.

Sesshomaru made a face. Sango sighed heavily,

"Okay, Takahashi boys. Calm down. Remember, no fights, or Kagome's dad will go postal."

"Yes. Please." she said, eating the last of her food.

"Kagome?"

Everyone looked toward the kitchen entrance to see a sleeping Yukio in Bankotsu's arms. Kita started to get up,

"Is he not feeling well?"

"He's fine. I think he just needed a nap." he said, not even looking at her. "Kagome, where's your room so I can lie him on your bed."

"Upstairs, first door to your right." she said.

Kita got up, and followed after Bankotsu. Sesshomaru watched her leave, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Let the night of drama begin." InuYasha said as he tossed a piece of ham up, and caught it in his mouth.

Kagome just sighed.

**Upstairs**

Kita followed Bankotsu into Kagome's room, and watched as he laid Yukio on Kagome's bed. She walked over,

"Put the pillows-"

"I know the drill, Kita." he said dully.

Kita frowned, crossing her arms, "Bankotsu, if you have something you want to say, then will you just say it already?"

"I don't have anything to say to you." he said, 'you' coming out like a bad taste in his mouth.

Bankotsu laid pillows to the side of the bed where Yukio could roll off to as well as some on the floor before turning toward Kita. She was right in his face, backing him against Kagome's desk, and glaring up at him,

"How long are we going to avoid what happened?"

"There's no point in talking about it. You've chosen who you want." he said, going to move past her, but she only pushed him back into his place

She retorted, "I have not. I...I don't know what I want, Bankotsu. I really, really don't. Would you please just hear me out?"

Bankotsu sighed, looking into her hopeful hazel eyes, then relaxed back against the desk, waving for her to continue. She sighed,

"I'm sorry for hurting you...again. It's never my intention, and you know that. I really hoped our relationship would go a long way.."

"And it didn't." he said. "Not even a week before Sesshomaru swooped in, and got you to become putty in his hands. _Again_."

"Bankotsu, I'm _sorry_." she retorted.

Bankotsu stood, towering over her, "Yeah, well, I'm tired of your sorry's."

She looked up into his green eyes, and saw the pent up anger there. Kita knew if she pressed any more than he'd surely explode, so she just sighed, and moved aside so that he could pass. Bankotsu headed for the door, but paused when he saw Sesshomaru standing there with those amused amber eyes. They were victorious, and it pissed him off. He wanted to punch that expression off his face, but he was done wasting his energy on either one of them. Kita, tired of the both of them as well, left ahead of them before anything could be said or done. She just hoped they followed close behind her, and not start some foolish fight.

Sesshomaru continued to stand in the doorway of the bedroom, and look at Bankotsu who only glared in return.

"What are you looking at?" Bankotsu asked.

He replied without missing a beat, "A pathetic, whiny human. Then again, that's most humans, I suppose."

"Right, _I'm_ the pathetic one." Bankotsu said with a half-hearted laugh. "Says the guy that tried to make his mate jealous because he can't take control of his life. Tell me. Did she fully accept you? Last I check, she isn't exactly giving you any kisses or hugs."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. Bankotsu gave a grin. His glare fell all of a the sudden,

"And I don't believe she's been exactly begging you to _be with her_, either, has she?"

Bankotsu's grin fell fast. He knew exactly what this bastard meant by 'be with her', and he sneered,

"Go to Hell."

Bankotsu went to storm out of the room, but Sesshomaru's words stopped him,

"It's good you're still the same coward I remember you to be. It makes getting my mate back a lot easier."

Bankotsu didn't say anything, or move. Sesshomaru walked past him,

"Thanks for putting my son down. His keeper is about as close as you'll ever get to him."

With that Sesshomaru left the room, leaving an icy cold atmosphere in his wake. Bankotsu's hands clenched so tightly into fist that they were white as snow.

"_Cocky bastard. Let's just see who she chooses then_." Bankotsu thought angrily.

He stormed after him, and headed downstairs.

**Back Downstairs**

Kagome had the Twister matt already laid out on the floor with the spinner. Kita had taken the spinner, shoving it in Sesshomaru's hand to only have him cut her off before she could ask him to be the one that turned then dial,

"I'm playing. Why don't you ask Bankotsu?"

"No thanks." Bankotsu said, walking over and grabbing the bottle of wine.

He took a sip of it before setting it down, then beginning to take his jacket off.

"I'm playing."

"Then who's turning the dial?" Kagome asked, pursing her lips.

Sango took it from Sesshomaru, "I'll do it. I think it's best I sit this game out. I don't want to pull anything."

"Alright." Kagome said, then taking in a breath. "Everyone ready?"

"I'm all set!" Miroku exclaimed, taking off his hat and tossing it onto the couch.

"Alright." Sango said, spinning the dial. "Left hand yellow."

Everyone got onto the matt, and found an empty yellow circle. Miroku wagged his butt in the air, and InuYasha growled lightly,

"Miroku, if you fart, or something, I swear..."

"Now why would I do that?" he asked.

InuYasha glared. Everyone knew Miroku could get a bit hyper with an amount of alcohol in his system. InuYasha nodded at Sango, and she continued,

"Left foot red."

Everyone shifted to the next color. Kagome held her breath as she moved along with everyone else, and biting her bottom lip as she awaited the next color and direction. Sesshomaru AND Bankotsu were playing? She huffed,

"_Well, I know who's going down first..._"

**A Few Minutes Later**

Kagome ended up head to head with Miroku. She didn't even know where anyone else was, but Miroku was literally at her temple, Sesshomaru was arched over her, and his long silver hair was tickling her legs in which she was keeping stiff so her dress did not ride any further up. Meanwhile, Bankotsu was below Miroku, stretched all across the matt almost skillfully, and then there was Kita. She was quite flexible, but Kagome and Sango were both worried about the tight dress she was wearing.

Kita was vertical to Sesshomaru, and they were much like Kagome and Miroku. Head to head. She kept giggling, then grumbling,

"Sesshomaru, would you please blow your bangs off my neck!"

He would to only have her freak out because her it somehow went to her ear, and he was doing it on purpose to make her fall.

"If you two are done flirting..." Sango said, grinning as she spun the dial.

Kita scoffed, "Who's flirting? I'm merely trying to state that his head is too fat and is causing me problems. I will not be defeated."

"I thought...this was Twister." InuYasha grumbled who was directly below Kagome. "Not war."

"Apples and oranges, Yash. Apples and oranges." she said with a grin.

"Next color up." Sango started. "Left hand yellow."

Kagome groaned. He seemed to move even closer toward Kagome, and she could feel his breath at her shoulder. She tensed.

"Hmm.." he said under his breath.

Kagome asked, "Hmm, wha-STOP!"

She screamed when she suddenly felt a heavy, hot breath blowing into her ear. Kagome spazzed and let herself fall onto InuYasha's back, making him also fall. Miroku cackled.

"Miroku!" Sango called, but also not helping but to laugh.

InuYasha groaned into the matt, "Good job, Kags."

"It's not my fault! Miroku cheated!" Kagome whined, pouting, then crawling out from under everyone else then helping InuYasha up.

InuYasha stole a kiss from her lips as he got up, grinning at the blush that spread across her face, "It was still fun."

She smiled shyly, "Yeah."

InuYasha plopped back down beside Sango, and pulled Kagome down into his lap. She gave him a playful glare, but then relaxed back against him.

A few turns later, Miroku somehow ended on top of Sesshomaru and was trying his absolute hardness to not look down into his face. Bankotsu had his arm reached between the two of them, but that was about as close as he got. He was, however, close to Kita. Their arms were sort of intertwined, and that put their faces close together.

Miroku and Sesshomaru were still much closer though. Not being able to stretch his neck any more, Miroku finally settled on looking down and his eyes fell into very serious amber eyes. Miroku expected a blink, or two, and maybe his eyes to shift elsewhere. They didn't. Water didn't even build up from lack of Sesshomaru blinking. His eyes were ice cold, and serious.

Miroku laughed nervously, "You're really taking this serious, huh?"

"If you fall on top of me, I _will_ break something off." Sesshomaru said cooly.

Miroku stiffened. Suddenly, his arms began to wobble, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and when he saw a light tint of red, Miroku somehow shot himself up and away . He landed on his back, off the matt; Kagome and InuYasha broke into loud laughter. Miroku was not amused. He was extremely pale. Sango cracked up, then rustled her husbands hair, kissing his forehead,

"You poor thing. You just had to get in that position with Sesshomaru."

"Please, _please_ don't say that word." he shuddered, cuddling up to Sango as if her warmth was his only source of living.

She raised an eyebrow, "What word?"

"_Position_." he whitened even more. "I don't see how you can be with him in that way, Ki-"

"REALLY!?" Kita shouted, turning blood red.

Bankotsu asked, "Yeah, Kita? How can you-"

"Shut up, Bankotsu!" she yelled.

A grin grew on his face, "I was asking a simple question. I just want to know...hm, does he even _make_ expressions when you two have sex, or do you just have to _assume_ he's enjoying it?"

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, turning even redder.

Bankotsu leaned up, and placed a chaste kiss on Kita's cheek. She stammered,

"W-what do you think you're doing!?"

"Bankotsu." Sesshomaru sneered, glancing toward them.

He simply grinned, "What? You feel threatened already? I'm already convinced that she isn't going to choose your stone-faced ass. I mean, at least I'd probably show a lot more passion in the-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BANKOTSU!" Kita shouted.

Bankotsu grinned, managing to lean closer to, and nipped her ear, whispering into it,

"You going to make me?"

Almost simultaneously Sesshomaru, and Kita fell to the floor. Kita was holding her ear as if Bankotsu had stuck his tongue in it rather than bit it. She was redder than he'd ever seen her. Bankotsu laughed, but only grinned when he felt a firm grip throw him onto his back. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the front of the shirt, growling,

"You-"

"Aw...don't be a _pathetic_ and _whiny_ demon, Sesshomaru, because...you know. That'd make you almost human." Bankotsu said, a smug grin on his face.

Sesshomaru growled angrily. Kita sat up, then pushed Sesshomaru off,

"That's enough you two! Gah!"

She shot up, then ran off to the bathroom. Once the door was slammed behind her, she looked at her blood red face, then turned the cold water on. She began to madly splash water on it, and tried to calm down. There was no denying that the pounding of her heart was caused by what Bankotsu had done. This was so unfair! Why couldn't someone just pick for her. She wanted to bang her head against something, but choose against it. She sighed, then just decided to pout before even thinking about going back out there.

Back in the living room, InuYasha and Kagmome were still laughing about all that'd happened. Miroku put the matt and dial away before walking over to the radio. He flipped through the stations for a while, then stopped when he heard a familiar song starting. Miroku grinned, then skipped over to Sango. He offered his hand to help her up from the floor,

"May I have this dance?"

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Sango smiled happily when she heard the song. She took his hand, letting him help her up, then wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

InuYasha smiled seeing the two of them dance. He looked at Kagome, then offered his hand,

"I'm no big dancer, but what do you say...?"

Kagome smiled, then took his hand, "Okay."

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Once on their feet, Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and moved close to him. He put his hands at her waist, and pulled her even closer if that were possible. Kagome blushed.

"_How many times does he planning on making me blush today!?_" she thought to herself, but she knew deep down she did not care.

InuYasha placed a kiss on her lips, and she closed her eyes, swaying to the music with him.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

Bankotsu got up, and called, "Oh, Kitaaa!"

"Bankotsu." Sesshomaru glared as he finally got up from the floor.

Everyone could hear Kita groan in agitation from the bathroom. Sango laughed, and Kagome smiled against InuYasha's lips before pulling away. She looked toward the bathroom door,

"I don't think she plans on coming out, guys."

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders, "She's gotta come out eventually."

He plopped on the couch, and fixed himself a glass of wine. Sesshomaru glared at him, then settled back against a nearby wall, glancing at the door. Miroku shook his head, then looked down at Sango, looking at her as though he was mesmerized,

"You truly are beautiful, Sango."

"Thank you." she said, smiling brightly up at him.

Glancing around, Miroku managed to snag one of the many roses from a nearby vase, happy that there weren't any thrones on it, and smiled. A thornless rose was exactly as he saw his wife. Sure, every human had flaws, but to him, Sango was perfection.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

Miroku grinned, slipping it into her hair, and letting the stem rest on her ear. She laughed,

"You're such a nerd, Miroku."

"But that's one aspect about me you love, isn't it?" he asked with a grin.

She laughed.

Kagome glanced at them, smiling, then looked up at InuYasha. Even though there was a lot of tension at this party, Kagome was very happy that it happened, and wouldn't change a single thing. She leaned up closer, and rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder. Kagome laughed when he picked her up, spinning her lightly before setting her back on her feet. She smiled into his shoulder,

"I love you, InuYasha."

"I love you too, Kagome." he said, smiling and relaxing in her hold.

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

And Kita ended up staying into the bathroom until the party was declared over. Let's just say that the party was not as enjoyable for her as it was for our other two couples. Not even close.

**A/N: And that's it! Woo. Man I'm tired. Well, I hope you all enjoyed and will review! I'm looking forward to your feedback! Taa!**


	46. Sealing the Deal Part 1

**A/N: I'm on a roll, aren't I? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!**

**What Holidays Bring**

**Chapter 46: Sealing the Deal Part 1**

The party was supposed to go on until at least ten that night, but seeing as Kagome got worried about Kita locking herself in a confined place, declared it over so that she'd come out. Sango rolled her eyes from her place on the couch when she saw the door open, and she peek her head out,

"Even though the party is over, Kita, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu _still_ exist."

Kita gave her a glare, and she simply gave an innocent smile in return. With a huff, she walked out of the bathroom,

"Can we go back to the hotel now? I doubt this party is going to get any better than it has for me, and I don't feel like being the odd one out anymore."

"You're the one making it difficult." Bankotsu said. "All you have to do is reject one of us, and it'll be perfect."

"Right, right." she said, nodding. " Because that is such an easy task."

Bankotsu smiled, "I think it is. Sesshomaru's an asshole that can't show his true feelings, and oh. Thinks kissing up on some other woman is no big deal."

Sesshomaru glared at him. Kita groaned loudly before he could explain why he was so great,

"I'm getting Yukio. **Alone**."

Bankotsu had taken a step forward until she said alone. He shrugged, but called after her as she ran up the stairs,

"I'll be down here waiting!"

She hissed very feral cat-like before grumbling something. Bankotsu was sure it was something very foul, but he just smiled.

"I guess we should all start heading back then?" Kagome asked, somewhat sad that such a fun night was coming to an end.

Sango outstretched her arms toward Miroku who stood up from his place on the couches arm. He took it gently, and pulled her up,

"The party wouldn't of lasted much longer anyway. You've been on your feet too long, Sango."

"Yeah, I guess so." she said, then smiling at him. "Let's go."

Miroku smiled back, then looking at Kagome, "Thanks for letting us all have the party here, Kagome. I think we all needed a break from all the drama, and this helped."

"Well, SOME of us!" Kita said in a loud whisper as she walked back into the living room with Yukio asleep in her arms.

Sango rolled her eyes, "You had SOME fun, Kita. When we all danced...and ate dinner. I mean, you got no romance, but fun right?"

"I hate you." Kita sneered.

Sango laughed before walking with Miroku to the door, but they both stopped to put their shoes on, and then headed out. Kita looked at Kagome,

"Regardless of how I thought the party turned out, thanks for it anyway. Bits and pieces were fun. I appreciate that."

"No problem." Kagome said with a smile.

Kita huffed, "So are we all heading back together?"

"I think I'm actually going to stay behind to clean up. My mom worked hard to make this party nice for us all, and the least I can do is clean up after us."

She pouted slightly, then looked at Bankotsu and Sesshomaru. Kita asked,

"If I leave now, do you think I'll catch up with Miroku and Sango?"

"If you run." InuYasha said with a grin.

Kita didn't waste any time, and headed for the door. She was careful with Yukio as she put her shoes on. Sesshomaru walked up beside her,

"I can carry him."

"Your mother will probably be arriving here in a few hours. Yukio needs to be with me." she said, successfully putting on her shoes.

Sesshomaru easily slipped his black dress shoes on (so gracefully Kita wanted to punch him in the face but that was most of the time at this point),

"You always have him. If there is anyone he needs to see more now, that is me..."

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?" she asked.

"Right now, yours." he said.

Kita shot him a glare before opening the door, and walking out. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she watched her disappear around the corner from where she stood. That was the fastest she'd seen Kita walk in heels. Bankotsu waved at the two of them,

"See you guys later."

"Bye, Bankotsu. Nice to see you've cheered up." Kagome replied.

He just smiled before walking out after Sesshomaru, and then closing the door behind him. Kagome looked over to where InuYasha was sitting to only find he was gone. She furrowed her eyebrows,

"InuYasha?"

"Kitchen." he called.

Kagome went into the kitchen to find that the lights had been shut off; a gleam came from three candles at the island, and sitting at the island was InuYasha. He smiled when her eyes finally landed on him sitting at the island, and holding a glass of wine out to her, swaying it around gently. Kagome smiled,

"Well what's this?"

"My attempt at being romantic." he said, giving her the glass when she came over and sat beside him.

Kagome took a sip of the wine, then smiled at him, "I think your attempts are always really sweet."

"Then that's all that matters." he said with a grin before taking a drink of his own wine.

Kagome leaned closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. For once in the chaos that was their lives, Kagome felt relaxed and happy. She felt InuYasha's lips on her forehead,

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I wish Kita had, though. At this point, it must feel like she's been watching not just Yukio, but two other adults that are acting like children." she said, shaking her head, and then setting her glass on the counter.

InuYasha gave a shrug, "Kita will figure it out eventually. I don't know how long it'll take, but she'll figure out what she wants and that's all we can hope for."

"Who do you think she'll choose?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

He made a face as he thought, "As much as I hate to say it, I don't think she's going to choose Bankotsu, and that's just because she's been with my bastard of a brother too long. If Bankotsu had never of left, and they'd continued being close friends..."

"I really can't see how it'd be a hard decision. Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the type that'll change for anyone." she said.

InuYasha laughed, "That may seem true being the outsider to everything that's going on between him and Kita. If you knew him as well as Kita knows him, then you'd probably be hesitant too. Believe it or not, Sesshomaru really does love Kita a lot."

"But then why doesn't he-"

"That's enough talk about Kita, Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu." InuYasha interrupted. "It's just you and me."

"That wasn't cliche at all." Kagome said with a laugh, then mimicking his voice. "It's just you and me."

InuYasha set his glass down, bringing an arm around her then tickling her side, "What happened to my attempts being sweet, huh?"

Kagome burst into laughter, moving away from him, and trying to push his hands off to no avail. He grinned seeing her face beginning to turn red from how hard she was laughing.

"Okay, InuYasha! I'm sorry!" she giggled.

InuYasha grinned, finally stopping and letting her breathe. Kagome panted lightly, sitting upright then pushed him playfully, and then tried to catch her breath. InuYasha wished this was how things had always been, and would always be like. He wished they'd started dating after he divorced Kikyo instead of have to run and hide for protection. Who knew how things would be now? It was the norm for a relationship to last for years before love, or engagement could be brought up but InuYasha was already so madly in love with Kagome. If things weren't so hectic now, and if they'd been dating this whole time; he wouldn't be against thinking about proposing to her, and marriage soon after.

Kagome looked over at InuYasha to see him staring at her, "What?"

"Huh? Nothing." he said, looking away and looking down into his wine glass.

Kagome studied his face, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I was just thinking." he said with a reassuring grin.

Kagome smiled, and nodded. InuYasha leaned over, and pressed a kiss to her lips. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Kagome turned toward him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands hidden beneath his long silver hair. Being the only two there, the house filled with silence, and all that could be heard was their soft breathing. Kagome's heart began to pound against her chest as the reality of that fact came to her suddenly. She felt nervous.

InuYasha brought his hand up her bare arm; feeling the warmth of his hand, Kagome felt herself relax some, and even more so as his lips began to move across hers. She moved even closer to him when he stood in front of her chair, and kissed her deeply. InuYasha's hand went around to Kagome's back, and up into her hair, his fingers slowly running through it. If it were possible, Kagome would have melted on the spot, and just became putty in his hands.

The both of them forgot any worry that'd became apparent to them in the past couple of days, and just lost themselves in each other. It'd been a long time since they'd been able to have a true moment alone like this without interruption, and Kagome didn't want it to end.

After a while, InuYasha broke the kiss so that they both could breath; Kagome's eyes fluttered up to meet bright amber ones that seemed to be brighter than their only source of light in the dark kitchen, and felt a shiver rock through her body. He ran his fingers through her hair again, speaking softly,

"I don't think I got the chance to tell you how beautiful you are today." he said, bringing his hand around to caress her cheek.

InuYasha's other hand came up to the bare part of her back, and she shivered again when she felt his claws run lightly over her skin. She became hyper sensitive to everything he was doing; his closeness, his warmth, the hotness of his breath on her skin, his touch, and the faint smell of whatever cologne he'd put on. Kagome felt her face get hot realizing just now what he'd said to her. It'd taken that long for the words to actually register.

"Thank you." she smiled, looking down lightly. "I don't think I told you how handsome you are either."

InuYasha replied, "Is that why you were checking out Sesshomaru earlier?"

Kagome looked up at him, but instead of looking guilty she laughed, "Well someone's jealous."

"Of course I am." he said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I want your eyes to always only be on me."

Kagome smiled, "Okay, then we will make a deal. We'll always only have our eyes on each other. Deal?"

InuYasha grinned, "Deal."

He closed the space between them, and captured her lips once again. Kagome smiled against his lips for only a second before kissing him back, and letting herself get wrapped up in all that was InuYasha. He wrapped an arm around her waist, then slipped his other under her leg to lift her. InuYasha easily picking her up from her seat, and she pulled away, laughing as he carried her upstairs.

**With Aina: Several Hours Later**

It'd been two days, and Aina had only received an email from the person she'd spoken on the phone with that day she'd discovered what she'd discovered about Kagome. The email had only thanked her for her _information_ and that she'd been extremely helpful to them. Aina didn't remember giving any information other than that she was friends with Kagome, and whatnot. She sighed in irritation, and stared at the television blankly.

She was home alone, as usual, flipping through channels and thinking too deeply about things that were out of her hands. Hojo had offered to go out, but she hadn't been in the mood.

Aina had been sitting, and waiting for Kagome's call but by now she figured her mother had not told Kagome that she'd come by. She sighed irritatedly, and shut the TV off, throwing the remote on the other end of the couch. Aina huffed, and got up from the couch. It was night out now, and she figured she should just go to bed but she honestly wasn't tired. She wondered how Kagome's little _party_ was going. Aina groaned aloud as she headed into the kitchen, and got herself a glass of water.

She stood at the sink, and drank the water, staring out the window above the sink. The trees rustled in the wind, and the moon casting seemingly misshapen shadows across the ground. Aina could suddenly hear a soft thump come from somewhere in the house, and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She spun around, and looked to every single corner in the kitchen.

"_What are you being so jumpy for? You've lived on your own for years now, and you know most likely it's that damned dog that just loves getting into your garbage._" she let out a heavy sigh, her heart racing regardless of the relief her thoughts brought her.

Aina drank the rest of her water down, then sat the cup in the sink. She left the kitchen, and began to shut all the lights out as she made her way upstairs. Aina didn't bother shutting her bedroom light on, and headed straight into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth first before getting undressed, and taking a shower.

After her shower, Aina towel dried her hair the best that she could then wrapped the towel around herself and re-entered her bedroom. She went to flip the right on, but just as her hand reached out, something grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm around, holding it against her back. Aina took in a sharp breath, and felt a scream bubbling up her throat. A leather gloved hand covered her mouth, muffling the scream, then a deep voice came at her ear,

"Scream and I'll break your neck right here. Shut up. I said shut your fucking mouth!"

She silenced herself, breathing heavily; tears sprang to Aina's eyes, and a sob left her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you so long as you cooperate." the man said kindly as he backed her with him toward her closet.

A flash light suddenly came up, and he shoved her toward the door.

"Put some clothes on. You're coming with me." he said.

Aina hesitated in front of the door. She felt like she'd faint, and right now, she was begging for it to happen. Aina would rather be unconscious. Something cold poked the back of her neck,

"I said put some clothes on. You won't want to be showing so much skin to the man I'm about to take you to. He'll tear you apart if you know what I mean."

Aina shivered.

"Just do it already." he sneered.

She opened her closet door, quickly scanning across it, and finding some jeans. Aina hesitated again,

"C-can you not watch me?"

"I'm following strict orders. If I had to the time to rape you, I'd done it already. Just hurry up." he said irritatedly.

Aina took in a shaky breath, and just continued to gather up an outfit. She dropped her towel, and quickly put on her under clothes. Aina pulled on some jeans, and a plain, black t-shirt. Aina found her sneakers, and put them on. As soon as she was done tying the last shoe, the man grabbed her arm, and guided her out of her bedroom. She asked frantically,

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait." he said, heading toward the back door. "You shouldn't feel so scared. You've helped my boss out quite a bit, and I'm sure the last thing he has on his list is to hurt you. Just don't do anything stupid, and you'll walk away without a scratch. Got it?"

Aina swallowed, and gave a small nod.

**With Kita**

Sesshomaru's mother called when she got to the second airport he had to stop at for her next flight, and told them she wouldn't make it until the next day. Kita was relieved, but thinking of Yukio going off somewhere was starting to not sit right with her. She hadn't been apart from her baby since the day he was born. At least, not in a way she would not be able to get to him within a few minutes. When Kimi came to get him, they'd be hours away, and she'd only be able to communicate with him over the phone.

Since everyone was pretty much in for the day, Kita was doing anything and everything she could to spend time with Yukio. Sesshomaru was as well, but Kita much preferred it to just be the two of them. She knew she could not do that, though. Especially after the many arguments of her being the one to come between Sesshomaru and Yukio's bond. She frowned looking at Sesshomaru as he sat with Yukio on the floor, letting him yank and pull at his hair as much as he pleased,

"Is the only thing you're going to do is let him yank at your hair?"

"If it's what he wants to do." he told her simply.

Kita sighed, then pouted. After a short silence, Kita asked,

"Is your mother even good with kids?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, then looked back down to Yukio, "If it's his safety you are worried about, then he will be fine."

"Hm. How many times did Kimi drop you on your head?" she asked.

When he didn't answer, she sighed, and got up from her place on the bed. Kita walked over, and sat beside him. Yukio stopped tugging at his father's hair, and looked at his mother, laughing happily when she saw that she'd joined them. He moved onto his stomach, trying to get to her, and Kita laughed,

"What happened to the reaching, Yukio? You're not quite at the stage of crawling, you know."

She picked him up, and brought him close to her face, kissing his cheek repeatedly. Yukio laughed, wrapping his small arms around his face. Kita laughed, sitting him in her lap then looking at Sesshomaru to see him watching her. She knew why he was staring at the two of them with those eyes, but chose to not say anything.

"I just want to make sure he isn't going to come back suddenly not laughing. You know...like what happened to you. Didn't InuTaisho say you went off somewhere with your mother one summer, and came back a traumatized little boy or something?" she asked, not helping but to grin at him.

Sesshomaru took in a breath, "I will talk to her before she takes him, Hoshi, and then you can say whatever you want as well. Yukio will come back a lot better than he'll be here while we're...fixing things."

Kita made a face at the _Hoshi_, and the whole familiarity of him talking to her like he knows everything. Or just the tone of him telling her what to do. Yukio looked between them, then exclaimed,

"Daa!"

He reached over, and Sesshomaru took him into his arms. Kita pouted,

"He's starting to like you more than he likes me."

"I doubt..." Sesshomaru paused as Yukio started to pull at his hair again. "...that is the reason he came to me."

Kita laughed, then leaning over, kissing Yukio's forehead, "That's my boy!"

Yukio smiled, immediately letting go of Sesshomaru and trying to get back to his mother. She laughed again, then took him into her arms and hugged him close to her.

"Mommy loves you so much. You're barely one, and you're already protecting me." she said, nuzzling her nose against his.

Yukio scrunched up his face, and laughed. His laugh, though, was stopped by a sudden yawn.

"I guess I should get you to bed now." Kita said, glancing at the time to see it was almost eight. "Way past your bedtime."

Yukio whined slightly, then looking at Sesshomaru. He outstretched his arms. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly,

"Make up your mind, boy."

Seeing his fathers glare, Yukio's arms dropped, and his eyes started to fill with tears. Kita glared, hissing slightly,

"Sesshomaru."

"You're spoiling him, and that's the only reason he's crying right now." Sesshomaru replied.

Kita rolled her eyes, "As if you don't spoil him, Sesshomaru. I bet, when he's awake, you don't let him just lie around looking up at the ceiling..."

"There's a limit." he said.

She scoffed at his response, then looked at Yukio as he started to cry. Kita hugged him, rocking him lightly in her arms,

"Aw, my baby! Don't cry. Your dad is just a mean, old cranky pants. I think his oldness is getting to him."

She stood, ignoring the dark look she was getting from him, and walked around, trying to calm Yukio. Sesshomaru got to his feet, then walked over to them. When Kita turned around, he took Yukio into his arms, and got onto one of the beds. Kita frowned,

"Sesshomaru, I want to put him to sleep!"

"Stop your whining." he told her. "I'm not stopping you."

Kita crossed her arms, "But that'd mean I'd have to share a bed with you! I said you could stay the night, but I don't ever remember agreeing to sleep with you."

"I'm not going to do anything." he said, smoothing Yukio's hair back so gently Kita found herself a bit shocked. "Before he goes with my mother, he deserves at least one day where he does not see us fighting, and we're with him together."

She opened her mouth to protest, but how could she? It was clear to anyone how much happier Yukio was with the both of them with him, and the thought just made her feel overwhelmed with questions. She sighed, standing there for a good minute or two before nodding,

"Fine."

Kita walked over to the other side of the bed, and turned toward Sesshomaru and Yukio. He'd stopped sniffing as he lied on his back between them. Kita smiled down at him, leaning over to giving him a kiss on the cheek,

"Mommy loves you, Yukio, and...even though he can't say it-"

Kita's words got caught in her throat when she felt Sesshomaru lean close. She moved back slightly, and watched as he placed a kiss on the top of Yukio's head. Sesshomaru looked down at Yukio, both of their amber eyes meeting,

"I love you, Yukio."

Kita watched with extremely wide eyes. He looked at her, his head cocking sideways slightly,

"It's not impossible for me to say it, Kita."

She felt him lock his gaze on hers, and it was extremely hard to look away. Kita swallowed, finally forcing her eyes toward the lamp in which she reached over to shut off. She muttered,

"Goodnight, Yukio...Sesshomaru."

Kita wrapped an arm lightly around Yukio as he yawned; his body turned, snuggling against his mother as his eyelids began to close. Kita pulled the blankets up over all of them, and yawned herself, feeling the stress of the day finally coming down on her. She rested her head on her pillow and made herself comfortable. Kita managed to close her eyes for only a second before they opened again when she felt Sesshomaru's arm wrap across all of them. She spoke softly, not wanting to wake Yukio as he began to fall asleep,

"Sesshomaru..."

Kita looked over to see that his eyes were closed, but she knew that he wasn't asleep. She sighed, knowing she should just let it go and go to sleep. So she closed her eyes, and told herself to force herself to relax beneath the feel of his arms wrapped around her. The not so funny fact, though, was that it took no effort at all for her to relax, and eventually fall to sleep.

**Back to Aina**

It'd been a long drive. Well, about fifteen minutes maybe before they turned onto some random dirt path. They stopped at a lake, and Aina started to freak out, thinking this guy was just going to do what he wanted with her before disposing her body. Remembering what he had said, though, she did not fight, because either way, her likelihood of getting away was slim to none.

A man waited for them near the water. He looked out over the water, but turned as he heard them approaching.

"I got the girl, Naraku." the man said, shoving Aina toward him.

Aina swallowed, watching this man as he turned toward her; he had long, jet black hair and bright, red eyes. A demon. This frightened Aina even more. She whimpered as he began to walk toward him. Naraku stopped before her, and took her chin gently,

"Don't be frightened. If you work with me, then you'll be out of here with minimum damage."

'_Minimum damage?'_ Aina asked,

"What do you want from me?"

"Simple." a voice came from behind.

Aina looked back to see a woman that had a strikingly familiar resemblance to Kagome. She looked her over and saw that she was pregnant. Who was she? Was she related to Kagome? The woman walked up to Aina, her eyes narrowing,

"Tell us where Kagome Higurashi lives."

Aina swallowed, looking at the many faces surrounding her. She'd clearly made a mistake when she called that woman, and it also became clear that what Kagome was involved in...was far more than something simple as being some famous man's mistress. Whatever she'd done was going to cost Kagome her life, and Aina felt her mouth grow dry. Kikyo snatched a fist full of Aina's hair, making her squeak in fear,

"We know this is the state that she is staying, and it won't take us very long to find her on our own. Save us the time of clean up, and tell us where she is!?"

"Okay!" Aina cried out, seeing the woman beginning to seemingly glow a faint red aura.

Aina knew that she did not have a choice. Loosing her life was not worth it when she knew them finding Kagome was inevitable. She took in a breath, and sealed her _best friend's _fate without a moment's hesitation.


	47. Adjusting to Change

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! Before you start reading, though, I have to big, big favor of you all and I hope you'll all comply. So, I'm setting up a poll that you can find on my profile, and basically it's asking if you guys think it is a good idea to make a sequel to What Holidays Bring. In the sequel, it would surround everyone's children and their own conflicts. Do you think it is a good idea? Please go and vote! Also, PLEASE include your answer in your review, or PM me! Thank you! Oh, and enjoy chapter forty-seven!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**What Holidays Bring**

**Chapter 47: Adjusting to Change**

The sound of a birds constant tweeting was what woke Kagome the next day. While she could feel herself waking up, Kagome felt it very hard to open her eyes, or to even move for that matter. She still felt tired, and wanted to just fall back to sleep. Warmth surrounded her, and she was sure the warmth she felt on her face was the sun. A small smile pulled at her lips, and she moved closer to the warmth.

Something began tickling her upper arm, and she let out a soft laugh. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and found something tan lying in front of her. For a second, Kagome went back to the night she woke up in bed with Hojo, and she choked on her exclamation of fright. Kagome wanted to move away, but she couldn't, something held her firmly around her waist. She blinked a few more times, and looked at what she now knew to be a bare chest. Kagome's dark brown eyes landed on InuYasha's face, and for a moment she was confused. In a single blink, last night came back to her in a flash, and she blushed red.

Kagome relaxed regardless, and moved closer to InuYasha. She bit her bottom lip lightly, and took in a slow breath. The tickling sensation came to her arm again, and she smiled, knowing it was his hair since it came over his shoulders, slightly curtaining her own shoulder and arm. Kagome brought her hand up gently, and moved it away. When her fingers brushed against her arm, a soft yelp of pain left her mouth, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a burning sensation shoot throughout her entire arm. Kagome felt tears sprang to her eyes, and for a moment, she swore that she lost her hearing or something. The pain was that severe. Kagome felt InuYasha shift, and then yawn. She would have looked at him but she honestly didn't think she could even move due to the pain.

"Kagome..." he said in a concerned voice.

She whimpered, "My arm..."

"I'm sorry." he said softly, pushing her hair gently away from her arm.

Feeling his nearness made her feel somewhat better, and she moved closer to him. He slipped his arm around her bare waist, and pulled her closer to him. She finally opened her eyes, and watched him. InuYasha's hair fell onto her again as he leaned close to her. He took her arm lightly, turning it up so her inner arm was revealed to him, then he moved closer. Kagome watched as he enclosed his mouth around the mark that was on her inner arm just above her elbow. She gasped in pain. The burning sensation worsened, but only for a moment. Kagome felt herself slowly relax as she felt his tongue run along the bite mark he'd given her the night before.

She let out a soft sigh as she felt all of the pain subside. InuYasha soon pulled away, kissing up her arm lightly before pulling away, and leaning down to her lips, kissing them lightly. Kagome kissed him back, bringing her arms up to wrap around his torso, and just feel him closer to her. He soon pulled away, and looked down into her eyes. InuYasha brushed her bangs from her face, and smiled again,

"It's going to hurt for a while, but eventually the pain won't come back, okay?"

Kagome smiled, and nodded. He asked,

"Are you sore?"

She blinked at him, "You just made it go away, so-"

"That's not what I meant." he interrupted with a laugh.

Kagome pursed her lips trying to figure out what he meant, but when it came to her, her face turned blood red. She covered her face,

"N-no...not really. Maybe a little."

InuYasha laughed, "You're always going to be a virgin at mind, aren't you?"

"Oh be quiet!" Kagome retorted, trying to roll away to bury her face into a pillow but unfortunately, there weren't any on the bed.

Wonder where they ended up. She turned even redder. InuYasha laughed, turning her toward him again, and kissing her hands as they covered her face. Kagome muttered,

"I can't believe we did this here. I wonder when my parents got back. What if they heard us? I don't think I can go down there."

"Kagome, relax." he pulled her hands from her face. "They didn't get back til way past midnight. I think your dad was a bit drunk when they finally got back, and they went straight to bed. I don't think they even stopped to wonder if you stayed, because you've been at the hotel with me the whole time."

"Oh. That's a relief, then. Wait, but then they'll know when we go downstairs." she said, looking up at him expectantly as if he was the one that was supposed to come up with their plan on how to get out without being seen.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Why are you so worried about your parents finding out? I'm sure they thought we were already in that type of relationship."

Kagome grumbled to herself, and he just rolled his eyes again.

"Stop being such a baby." he said.

Kagome just stuck her tongue at him before looking at the clock on her wall, and sighing in relief when she saw that it was only 8 in the morning. Everyone didn't typically go downstairs for breakfast at the hotel until 9, or 10. Once she blinked out of her thoughts, she looked at InuYasha to see him staring at her, and she asked,

"What?"

"You're beautiful...that's all." he said, smiling down at her, his eyes locked on hers.

Kagome smiled, then rested her arms on his chest, closing her eyes. She'd finally given herself to InuYasha, and she had no regrets. InuYasha had made her his mate as well, and she knew that it was for life. Kagome wouldn't have it any other way, because she knew that he was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

InuYasha smiled down at Kagome, and began to run his fingers through her black hair. He'd expected some kissing last night, sure, but InuYasha hadn't thought she'd be ready yet. As usual, though, Kagome tended to surprise him all the time, and it never ceased to catch him off guard. He'd told her, being half demon, he probably would not be able to control himself from making her his mate. It was different when it was with women that he hadn't had any feelings toward, but InuYasha had felt strongly toward Kikyo, and he felt even more strongly toward Kagome. He loved her, and wanted her to be with him for the rest of his days. Now that it was all said and done, he couldn't be happier, but there was something nagging him in the back of his mind. No matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts away, they were there, and he could not ignore them.

Kikyo and her pregnancy. He still hadn't told Kagome, and he'd let this happen. What would she do when she found out? As much as he wished the problem would just become nonexistent, he knew she was going to find out eventually, but it would be better she heard it from him. The last thing he wanted was for Kikyo to complete the pregnancy then just show up with a baby on her hip, and tell Kagome everything he'd been keeping from her. Plus, there was the kisses, the meetings, the phone calls and text messages. InuYasha sighed heavily. Kagome opened her sleepy eyes, and looked up at him,

"Is something wrong?"

"No." he said simply.

Kagome frowned, then moved to sit up, hugging one of the blankets to her chest,

"There is something wrong. I can...I can tell..."

InuYasha smiled, remembering that he couldn't lie so easily anymore, and Kagome was not the type that backed off in situations like these. Great.

"Not now." he said. "I can't tell you now."

"Why not?" she asked, searching his eyes.

InuYasha sat up, sighing, then looked into her eyes, "Because I want to enjoy this. You and me. Happy. Alone. All there's been between us is drama, and for once I just don't want to have to worry about anything."

She looked a bit worried, but decided to trust him and nodded. InuYasha smiled,

"Thank you."

"I trust you. That's the only reason I'm not prying." she said with a smile, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Guilt made his heart clench, but he managed to push it away before she could pick anything up. He kissed the hollow of her neck, catching her around the waist the lying her back onto the bed then grinned down at her. Kagome laughed,

"Don't. We have to leave in an hour at least, because the others-"

"Kagome, would you stop worrying about everyone else for once, and just worry about us?" he said with glare.

She sighed, "Fine, but don't say I didn't try to warn you when we're being picked on later."

"They won't find out." he said, kissing her neck.

Kagome laughed, "Sesshomaru won't say anything, but Kita will."

"I'll stop her." he said.

She rolled her eyes, then laughed when she felt his breath in her ear. They were all going to find out eventually, so she didn't know why she even bothered to care, because the inevitable teasing was going to come whether she wanted it to, or not. So Kagome wrapped her arms around her mate's neck, and smiled up at him before leaning up to press her lips against his.

**With Kita: An Hour Later**

Something pinched Kita in the face, and her eyes shot open to see bright amber ones staring back at her. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes again,

"Really, Yuki? Really?"

He laughed. Kita stretched, and gave a big yawn, rolling fully toward Yukio. She smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose,

"How did you sleep, sweetie?"

Yukio pat her excitedly on the cheek, and was pretty much slapping her at this point. She leaned away, laughing,

"Alright! I get the point. You slept amazingly. No need to go slapping people."

Kita sat up on her elbows, and tickled his stomach, smiling when he squealed with laughter. She finally looked across the bed to see that Sesshomaru wasn't where he'd been last night, and raised an eyebrow. In his place were pillows, and she figured he'd put them there so that Yukio wouldn't roll off. Just as Kita was wondering where he'd gone, the sound of a door closing was heard, and she looked back to see Sesshomaru shirtless, only a towel covering his waist. Before she could stop herself, she exclaimed his name,

"Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru looked up at her, "You're awake. Good. Get dressed."

Her mouth opened and closed as he walked over to a bag that sat on the desk. When did he go get clothes? Why didn't he take his damn shower in his own bedroom!? Kita's cat pupils seemed to dilate as she watched him walk about the room. He looked at her again,

"Kita. I said get dressed."

"W-what for?" she asked, trying to make it less obvious that she was gawking at him. "Why didn't you change in your room? And don't tell me what to do."

He didn't say anything. Kita glared, then huffed. She got up, picking up Yukio, then grabbed her bag. Kita glanced at Sesshomaru, her eye twitching when he dropped his towel, and began to put on his boxers. She took in a deep breath, turning away (with much _much_ effort), and opened her bag. Kita found Yukio some clothes, and some for herself. She laid Yukio on his back on the bed, and took off his little onesie she'd putting on him to sleep in last night. Kita changed his diaper, then got him dressed. Once he was set, she looked back toward Sesshomaru to seeing him already putting on his shoes,

"Can you watch Yukio while I take a shower."

He looked back at her, "Don't take forever in the shower."

"I'll take however long I want." she grumbled as she gathered her clothes.

Sesshomaru walked over, picking Yukio up from the bed, "Mother will be here in half an hour."

Kita froze. She stopped just outside the bathroom, and turned toward him,

"You mean, she just got in the state, right?"

"No. She got here a couple of hours ago, and she'll be here soon enough." he said. "So hurry up."

Kita looked at Yukio, feeling a wave of sadness come over her, and then nodding before going into the bathroom. While on the phone, Kimi's suggestion had sounded really good, but now she didn't think she could handle it. She didn't think she could be away from Yukio. Just how long did Kimi think this _fixing_ between her and Sesshomaru would take? Kita couldn't see it resolving in days, or weeks. Maybe not even months. There was no way she was going to be away from her son for that long.

Kita sat her clothes on the counter, and undressed. She turned on the shower, making sure it was the right temperature before getting in, and quickly bathing. Once she felt thoroughly clean, Kita shut the water off, then got out. She quickly dried off, then got dressed.

When she re-entered the room, Sesshomaru and Yukio were nowhere to be found. She saw a note on the pillow, and walked over, picking it up.

**Mother arrived. Meet us in the lobby.**

Jeez. No _Love, Sesshomaru_? What happened to the mushy gushy Sesshomaru from last night? Kita knew he was probably just cranky that Yukio was leaving, and she was just sure most of what he said last night took a chunk of his pride to do, also resulting in his cranky attitude this morning.

Kita huffed, slipping on her sandles, grabbing what she needed, then left the room. When she got to the elevator, she smiled when she saw Sango, Miroku and Bankotsu.

"Good morning, Kita." Bankotsu said first. "You look nice today."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"I thought you beat us down to breakfast already." Sango said, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. "Since Sesshomaru always wakes you up to eat breakfast with Yuki. Is that where they are?"

Kita shook her head, "Sesshomaru's mother just got here, and she's going to be spending some time with Yukio today. She wants to take him off our hands for a bit so we can...figure things out, or whatever. It sounded great then, but I've never been away from Yukio."

"Sesshomaru is letting it happen?" Miroku asked, surprised. "I thought he'd be the first to say no."

"Yeah, well, maybe if he wasn't so determined to fix everything." she muttered, getting on the elevator once it got to their floor. Luckily it was empty.

Bankotsu looked at Kita as they headed down to the lobby. He nudged her gently,

"You don't have to let Yukio go, Kita. You're his mother."

"I know." she said with a sigh. "But Kimi was right, and she's going somewhere he'd have a lot of fun. Somewhere he wouldn't cry so much because his parents are fighting, you know? How can I say no to that?"

"But you two have always fought, and always will regardless of how the relationship turns out." he replied.

Kita nodded, "Yeah, but our arguments are different level of fighting. It's usually not so serious, but it's been _bad_ ever since Yukio was born. So I'm going to let Kimi take him. So long as he turns out to like her, of course."

Bankotsu sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "You'll get through it. You can always video call."

Kita's eyes widened, and she smiled up at Bankotsu, "I didn't think of that. I thought I'd only be able to hear his voice over the phone, and have only pictures to use to see his face."

"I'm sure you'd think of it eventually." he said with a smile. "And come on, while it'd take you a little while longer, if you need to see him, then we all know you'd go see him."

She nodded, "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Bankotsu."

"No problem." he said, grinning at her.

Kita smiled. She didn't know what made him want to talk to her again, but she wasn't going to complain. Kita glanced at the backs of Sango and Miroku before leaning over to give Bankotsu a kiss on the cheek.

"And thank you for talking to me again." she said.

He grinned, "I can't stay mad at you forever."

"No." Sango said suddenly. "Only for, you know, seven years."

Miroku laughed. Bankotsu laughed himself,

"_Thank_ you for bringing that one up."

"No problemo." she said, glancing back at the two of them and giving a wink.

As the elevator opened, and they exited, Kita look between all of them,

"Hey, where's InuYasha and Kagome?"

Sango shrugged, "I have NO idea. I knocked and knocked on their door, but there was no answer. Maybe they already went out somewhere for breakfast?"

"Probably." Bankotsu said.

They all went to the lobby, and Kita immediately spotted Sesshomaru with his mother. Yukio didn't look too happy with Kimi trying to talk to him, and whatnot. It was almost funny, but seeing as she didn't want Kimi to really take Yukio, she laughed. Kita walked over, and smiled when she saw Kimi,

"Hey. It's been so long."

"Hey, Kita. It looks like you were right. Yukio doesn't like me at all." Kimi said with a small pout as she looked at her grandson.

Kita laughed, walking up to Sesshomaru and taking Yukio into her arms,

"Sesshomaru just doesn't know how to help Yukio feel comfortable with someone new, because he doesn't know how himself."

He gave her a look, and she simply smiled as she turned toward Kimi. Yukio held onto his mother tightly, whimpering slightly as she came closer to Kimi,

"Yuki, it's okay, sweetheart. This is your grandma, Kimi. She's not going to hurt you."

Kimi smiled, and leaned down to Yukio's eye level, "Hey, Yuki. Aw, don't you whimper at me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Oh, that tone was _real_ comforting, but she knew Kimi was probably just as bad as Sesshomaru when it came to communicating. Kimi being a lot more aggressive, and outspoken, though. She had no filter what-so-ever.

Kita smoothed Yukio's hair back to soothe him, "It's okay, Yuki."

He looked up at his mother, and saw her smiling at him. Figuring that if she was smiling then it must be okay. Yukio looked at Kimi, and gave a smile as she gave a poke to his stomach.

"There you go. See? I'm completely harmless."

Kita heard something that sounded like a grunt, and glanced back at Sesshomaru. He had a blank expression on his face even though he'd just made a sound that pretty much made it clear that he disagreed. Kimi smiled, studying her sons face before asking,

"Is there something you want to say, Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her, and without even blinking replied, "Your parenting skills are questionable."

Kimi blinked at him for a second before laughing. So loudly, people stopped and looked over at them. Kita looked around awkwardly, her eyes just kind of rolling to the ceiling then the floor with an unspoken, '_Okaaay..._'. With all her laughing, Yukio couldn't help himself from copying her and beginning to laugh as well. Kimi stopped laughing, and smiled at Yukio,

"You're so cute. So much cuter than your father at your age."

Kita laughed. Kimi grinned, then outstretched her arms toward Yukio, to see if he felt any more comfortable possibly coming to her. Yukio didn't hesitate, and reached his arms out toward her. Kimi picked him up,

"Yay! You came to me! You're so adorable."

Kita glanced back at Sesshomaru to see he seemed a bit agitated, and she just grinned. Hearing Yukio's super loud squeal, she turned around to see him laughing as Kimi tickled his stomach, and squirmed in her rms. Kita laughed,

"He's warming up to you a lot faster than I thought. I think we should start off the day with breakfast."

"Right, then I'll go take Yukio shopping." Kimi said.

Kita made a face, repeating, "_I'll_?"

"Yeah. Sesshomaru and I just talked." she said, looking at her son then back to Kita. "To see how well he'll take not being near the two of you. If he does okay the whole day, then you both will be more comfortable with him coming with me. If not, then I guess Yukio and I will have to have our little trip some other time."

Kita's face was hard as she looked at Kimi. They'd just decided this without her? She felt a hand touch her arm, and she nudged it away knowing it was none other than Sesshomaru. Kimi looked back at her, saying simply,

"Yukio has to learn one way, or another, Kita."

"I realize that, but he hasn't even been on this Earth for a year and you're all already asking too much of me. You should do this, Kita. You should do that, Kita. Excuse me if I'm a worried mother!" she snapped.

Sesshomaru took a step closer to her, "Kita-"

"No, Sesshomaru." Kimi said, holding her hand to silence him without taking her eyes off of Kita, then beginning to hold Yukio out to Kita. "If you felt that you were not ready to let Yukio go off with anyone, Kita, then all you had to do was say it without throwing a temper tantrum. Here, go on. Take him."

Kita suddenly felt foolish under Sesshomaru's tall mothers gaze, and sighed heavily. She looked at Yukio, then at Kimi,

"No...I'm sorry. I'm just...anxious. I don't want anything to happen to him."

Kimi held Yukio to her again, "Nothing will happen to him, Kita. I promise you that, and I don't go back on my word."

Kita gave a nod. She took in a breath,

"Lets go to breakfast, then?"

Kimi smiled, then nodded, "Great. Sesshomaru, you drive. I have no idea where to go in this place. I'm sure you two have been here long enough to know what places are good to eat at, right?"

She took her keys out of her purse, tossing them to Sesshomaru, then heading out the door without a backwards glance. The keys she'd tossed toward Sesshomaru ended up landing on the floor, and he sighed. Kita went to pick it up, but he stopped her,

"I got it. Just...go."

Kita looked at him, "Well, fine."

She watched as he leaned forward, picking up the keys; Kita could see the clear darkness about him, and it was nothing new. Like he'd said, she turned and headed out of the hotel. Kita remembered when she'd once asked Sesshomaru if he hated his mother, and all he'd said was,

"_Children are required to show the highest amount of respect, loyalty, and obedience to their parents. No matter what happened between them in the past._"

As usual, she hadn't gotten an answer, but Kita was sure she knew the answer.

Bankotsu was going to wait to see if they were all going to eat together, but he could tell by what was going on that it was one of those situations where he knew that he needed to back off for now. What was going on wasn't something that he could be included in. Kita knew that if she needed him that she could find him.

On their way down the sidewalk away from the hotel, Miroku suddenly stopped walking, and looked toward the road,

"Hey, I think I just saw Kagome and InuYasha."

"Really?" he asked. "Huh. They must have eaten before us, then like we thought. We'll see them later on. Lets keep going. I'm starving."

Miroku gave a shrug, then continued on ahead, intertwining his fingers with Sango as they walked.

**With Aina**

"When can I go home?" Aina asked, trying not to sound like she was prying because she was sure this was the millionth time she'd asked all day.

Kikyo glared at her, "Ask that one more time."

Aina swallowed, then looked down when Kikyo turned away from her, continuing her hushed conversation with the Naraku guy. She dug her nails into the palm of her hand, and closed her eyes. They'd kept her sitting in a room for hours. They'd fed her decent food, and so far hadn't hurt her. However, Aina just to wanted to go home, and pretend like she'd never been involved in any of this. Kagome was on her own. She was angry that her supposed _friend_ hadn't told her about all of this mess, and now look where it put her! Hot tears burned her eyes, and she opened them to blink them away to only gasp when she saw Kikyo standing in front of her. She was pulling a chair up to her.

"W-what-"

"Relax." Kikyo said with a roll of her eyes, the sitting down, holding her plump belly as she eased her way down. "So tell me, _Aina_ was it? You're close to Kagome?"

"I wouldn't say that. Not now at least." Aina said. "I've done some things that made her question her friendship with me, and I'm pretty sure she's ignoring my existence. She said she'd call me when she was ready to forgive me, or whatever but she hasn't and I'm sure she won't."

"Kagome Higurashi strikes again." Kikyo said with a bitter laugh.

Aina furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Wow, she's really taken advantage of this supposed friendship she's held with you for...?" Kikyo asked.

Aina replied, "Many years. I went to elementary school with her."

"What a bitch." she sneered.

Aina asked again, "What did you mean? Why are you all after her?"

"Because she deserves to die." Kikyo said, beginning to rub her stomach. "InuYasha Takahashi-"

"Wait. You're the one that he divorced!?" Aina blurted, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Kikyo's eye merely twitched, but then she gave a somewhat maniacal smile, "Yes. I'm the woman the dumb bastard divorced, and choose some inexperienced miko, talentless woman over."

"I-I'm sorry." Aina stammered, glancing at her stomach. "Is that..."

"Yes." Kikyo said, looking down at her stomach with sad eyes. "It's his. InuYasha's, but he's trying to ignore it. That he has a responsibility to this baby all just to be with Kagome. Kagome...the woman that stole my husband from me. I didn't understand. I'd worked hard at work that day, and come home to find them near having sex on the couch. InuYasha and I had hired her to help us around the house. Just some kid, InuYasha had called her, but clearly not young enough for him to pounce on. I warned Kagome, but she still pursued my husband. Now my child will be fatherless."

"I'm so sorry." Aina said, looking at her sadly. "I didn't think Kagome was that type of person."

"She's a spoiled bitch that finds a way to get whatever she wants, when she wants, and let's not forget all the friends that will back her up." Kikyo said sourly. "I became distraught, and then Naraku found me. I became vengeful. I'm going to get my revenge. I'm going to get InuYasha back, and Kagome will pay for the pain she's caused so many people. She was the reason one of her friends had a miscarriage, and they still stick by her! I just don't understand!"

Aina didn't say anything. How could Kagome do such a thing as this? Surely it must be true. It was all over the internet! Aina felt disgusted, and a frown rose to her face.

Kikyo looked at Aina through her bangs, and they gleamed with mischief. She blinked then looked Aina in the face again,

"I know we could have simply approached you in a civilized manner, but you would not have come peacefully. Naraku may have done something to harm you, and so I figured this would do. I need your help. My baby needs his father. Kagome's nothing more than some prostitute and home wrecker. What's the world with one less person like her?"

Aina thought long, and hard. She chewed on her bottom lip, then spoke with reluctance,

"I don't want to be involved in murder."

"No, no...of course not!" Kikyo said with a smile. "We just need your help to...get Kagome places we need her, and kind of...cause corruption in the system. Can you please do that for me? Help me convince my husband and mate to come back to me?"

Aina chewed at her lip some more. Kagome had no right to go about this world like she owned it! She had no right. Aina gave a nod, looking Kikyo in the eyes,

"I'll do it."

"Excellent." a deep voice said from across the room.

Aina looked past Kikyo to see Naraku standing in the doorway of the room that'd sat Aina in. Naraku's bright red eyes caught Kikyo's gaze, and she sighed, standing. He walked over to Aina, and offered a sultry grin. Aina blushed, looking at Naraku and not helping to look him over. He was an attractive man, but in that dark, and mysterious way.

Naraku offered his hand to her, and Aina looked at it. She swallowed, following his arm back up to his face to find that he was now grinning at her with amusement. Naraku showed off his pearly white teeth,

"Come, now, I won't bite..."

His teeth were slightly sharp, and Aina knew right away that he was no human. She brought her hand up hesitantly, and he took it, bringing her to her feet. Naraku brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it. Aina felt a shiver shoot up her arm. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. Naraku grinned,

"Now that you've agreed to help us, then I should fill you in. Won't you join me over some dinner?"

Aina could hardly breathe, "Y-yeah. Sure."

"Great." he said.

Naraku dropped her hand, and turned his back to Aina. His sultry grin became more malicious, and Kikyo just stared at him with a blank look.

"Right this way, Aina." he said as he led the way out of the bedroom.

Kikyo watched as Aina followed after Naraku like a lost puppy. They always became hypnotized by his...venom. Naraku knew how to make women, especially, do as he wanted, but the men as well when he had to. Naraku stopped to open the door for Aina, and gestured for her to leave ahead of him. Once she was out, he closed the door slightly, and took Kikyo's chin, bringing her close. Naraku kissed her, then grinned down at her,

"Are you happy now? You're finally getting what you've been so impatient for, but let me warn you here, wench. One step out of place..."

"I got it, Naraku." she said with a touch of agitation.

"Good." he said before turning, and leaving the room.

Kikyo sighed when he left the room. She clenched her hands into fist, but then huffed, making herself relax,

"In all due time."

**With Kagome and InuYasha: An Hour Later**

Once they'd gotten back to their hotel, Kagome tried to see if anyone was in their rooms because InuYasha had sworn as they were pulling up, he saw them all leaving. He turned out to be right. Kagome let out a heavy breath of relief, because that meant they had time before everyone got on their case about why they were coming back with their dress up clothes still on.

The first thing they both did once they were back in the room was to take a shower, and instead of going out, InuYasha just ordered room service.

When it came, Kagome sat with InuYasha on the bed, and shared the food.

"I saw Kimi holding Yukio with Kita and Sesshomaru heading for the parking lot. I wonder why Kimi is here." InuYasha said, slurping a good bit of his ramen up.

Kagome eyed him as he slurped his ramen. It was so funny how he could go from being the most romantic guy ever, to a complete slob; men. He looked at her with noodles still hanging out of his mouth, then worse, started talking with his mouth full, frowning,

"What are ya staring at?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing. Anyway, maybe she's just coming to see her grandson?"

He laughed. Kagome frowned,

"What?"

"Come on. If she couldn't come see her son, then she can't be coming to _see_ Yukio. Sure, she thinks baby's are cute, but there's a reason she only had one." he said.

Kagome swirled her noodles around her fork, "That's kind of sad. No wonder Sesshomaru is so bitter. His mother paid no attention to him, and he had to stay with the family that made his mother leave."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, swallowing the rest of his noodles.

She smiled at him, "I'm not saying you guys are bad people, or anything, InuYasha. Relax. It's just, I think to him, you and your mother kind of took the life he had before he knew what was really going on. No one really stopped to make sure he was okay."

"My dad tried to communicate with Sesshomaru, but he was so angry with him that he just said he was fine and that it wasn't necessary to talk about it. At least, that was what I heard in between the walls at night when my mother and dad were talking. Or whenever he spoke on the phone with Kimi. Sesshomaru was a tough nut to crack, and even then, he still turned out crazy." he said with a shrug.

Kagome gave him a little shrug, "Don't say such mean things. I just think no one really understands him."

"What's with you and Sesshomaru today? Did you want him to be your mate, or something?" he said defensively.

She retorted, "No, InuYasha. Why would you ask something like that that?"

InuYasha didn't know why he'd said that. He sighed, setting his bowl down on the platter,

"Sorry. I shouldn't of said that."

"Won't you tell me what's wrong already? You're acting so weird." she said. "If anyone should be getting self-conscious here, it's me."

"Forget it." he said again, then gave her a reassuring grin and leaned over, giving her a kiss. "You're perfect Kagome, so don't worry."

She smiled, and nodded. With that, they went back to eating, and just talking. Growing closer together than they'd ever been able to.

**That Night**

Kita and Sesshomaru had gotten back earlier, of course, while Yukio and Kimi spent the rest of the day together. Sesshomaru had spent the rest of his day in his room, and Kita in hers. It was mainly because of the little argument they had on their way back to the hotel while Kita freaked out over the fact that Yukio would probably be leaving. He kept _silencing_ her, saying she was being idiotic and childish. Kita eventually ended up flipping out on him, and going back to her room, leaving him behind.

Lying in her bed, she worried through pacing, eating, and sleeping. All the things she did out of stress. There were the random bursts of anger, too, but she didn't have anything to take it out on other a pillow. Instead of destroying the hotel room, Kita just put on some music, and napped until she heard a loud rap on the door.

Kita blinked awake. The knock came louder. She groaned,

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Kita got up, and wobbled her way over to the door. When she got to it, she swung the door open; the anger fell away when she saw Kimi and Sesshomaru standing there. Yukio was asleep in Kimi's arms, and he looked peaceful. He looked like he'd worn himself out, and she knew right away that he had fun. Kita knew right away that Kimi would be taking him.

"No. I can't do this." Kita said, stepping up, and gently taking Yukio into her arms.

She walked back into the room, and sat at the edge of the bed. Yukio yawned in his sleep, then snuggled up to his mother, relaxing again. Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his forehead as if he were getting a migraine,

"Kita, please..."

"I'm not ready. I know you won't let anything happen to him, Kimi, but I'm just so scared." Kita rambled, tears actually in her eyes.

Kimi smiled, seeming amused though, "Kita, I know you're worried about Yukio, but I'm sure this is not going to change as he gets older. You're going to continue to see be super attached to him, and he's never going to want to leave your side. I'm not asking you to hand him over for life. I'll only have him for however long it takes for you two to stop your foolishness."

"That's just it. That could take months, or a year! It might not ever be fixed!" Kita retorted. "What's the point?"

"The point, Kitahoshi, is our son have some time where he's actually have pure fun, and not experiencing stress before he's even one years old. The point is you actually try." Sesshomaru said quicker than Kimi could even react to Kita's mental breakdown unfolding before her.

Kita burst into tears, "Sesshomaru, you're such an asshole! Do you even care that Yukio's going to be apart from us! You may not be as affected as I am, because after all, you weren't there the first few months he was here!"

"And once again, who's fault was it?" he shot back, a growl emitting from him.

A whimper left Yukio, and Kimi growled louder, "Shut your mouths!"

Kita, nor Sesshomaru went to say anything. Kimi sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair as if to soothe herself,

"I don't care what the both of you do at this point. Kita, if you want Yukio to stay then he will stay. You want to fuck up his life, then by all means."

Kita held Yukio close to her, her vision blurred with her tears. She looked away from both of them, resting her head atop Yukio's head, and trying to compose herself. Kita wiped her eyes. In the moments she tried to calm down, Yukio woke up, and looked around. He realized he was in his mother's arm. Smelling her tears, he tugged at her shirt,

"Maa."

Kita quickly wiped her eyes, and sniffled. She soon pulled away, and looked down at her son. Kita smiled,

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun today?"

Yukio looked up at her, still half asleep from his little nap, but he smiled regardless. She smiled at his dazed look, then kissed his forehead,

"Listen to me. Grandma Kimi is going to take you on an amazing adventure while Mommy and Daddy figure things out, okay? Mommy will video call, and call you every chance she can. I love you so much."

Yukio smiled even more at his mother, then reached up, patting her cheeks excitedly like he had that morning. Kita laughed, feeling her eyes burn but managed to not cry. She kissed his forehead once again, then stood, walking over to Kimi,

"Look, Yukio! It's Grandma Kimi!"

Yukio looked over, and when he saw her, squealed loudly. Kimi smiled, and laughed, taking him into her arms,

"Hey, Yuki! You ready to come with Grams?"

Kita pushed her hair from her face, and went to her bag. She began to pack up all of Yukio's toys, and whatnot. Once it was all packed up, she began to quickly write little notes on a pad for Kimi for whenever Yukio got really cranky, and other things that were important for her to know about him. When she finished, Kita got up, and walked back over. Kimi handed Yukio to Sesshomaru, knowing he'd want a moment with his son before they both left.

Kita handed the papers over to Kimi, and took in a breath, "Please call me whenever you need me, Kimi."

She took the paper, and nodded. Kimi sighed seeing how miserable Kita looked. She put her hand on her shoulder,

"He's going to be perfectly okay, Kita. I promised you. And remember. You can call me whenever you want to hear, or see him. I won't deny that, alright?"

Kita nodded. She smiled, then looked toward Sesshomaru. He had Yukio close to him. Sesshomaru ran his hand over his son's hair, then kissed the top of his head before giving him back to Kimi. She smiled, then grabbed the bag,

"I will call the both of you as soon as we land, alright? Keep your phones charged and on. I think that goes without saying, though. Yukio, say bye bye to Mommy and Daddy."

Yukio was too preoccupied with his grandmother's necklace, and she laughed.

"See you two."

With that, she walked out. Just as the hotel door closed, though, Yukio looked up and caught the eyes of his parents. Kita stood there, and stared at the door with wide eyes. Sesshomaru sighed, then looked at Kita. He took a step toward her,

"Kita..."

"Get out." she said, collapsing back onto the bed because she felt like she could barely hold herself up. "If anything happens to him..."

"Nothing will happen to him." he said.

Kita repeated, "Get out!"

"We're not going to fix anything if we're going to keep this up." he said, looking at her with a tired expression on his face.

Kita shot up, and stormed up to him, "Sesshomaru, I said get out! If you want to fight, then I'll fight you!"

He looked down into her eyes. They narrowed. Kita could see deep irritation in his amber eyes, but she didn't give a damn. How could he possibly want to _fix_ anything!? All he did was talk down to her. Everything that ever happened between them was for his own benefit. Never for hers!

Without a word to her, Sesshomaru turned, and stormed out of the room. Even though the door didn't need his assistance, he slammed it behind him, and Kita heard a popping sound.

"Yeah, go have one of your little slamming tantrums! Bastard!" she shouted, her vision cloud with tears again. "I hate you, Sesshomaru!"

Kita felt herself begin to shake. She blinked away her tears, and paced for a moment before finally sitting on the edge of the bed. Kita leaned down, and rested her elbows on her knees. She sighed, and clenched at her hair.

"_Calm down, Kita. Just...breathe...breathe.._"

Instead of calm breathing, she began to hyperventilate.

The door made another popping sound, but she didn't bother looking up. She knew she'd lose it if it turned out to be Sesshomaru, though. Kita couldn't handle him right now. All they did was fight. How could they possibly make this work for Yukio? A sob bubbled up her throat, but she didn't let it leave her.

"Kita?" came a soft voice.

Kita looked up, and found Bankotsu leaning back against the closed door. He seemed a bit hesitant as he stood there, but his eyes were filled with concern. Kita finally began to cry. She got up, and ran into his arms. Bankotsu caught her in his arms. He held her close,

"Kita..."

She didn't say anything in return, and just cried into his chest. Kita hadn't thought much of it when she spoke on the phone with Kimi that day about her coming to take Yukio, and she knew that a large part of her thought, 'Oh, she'll be right down the hall'.

When she finally thought about it, no...Kimi was taking him with her to some far away place where he could fall, and get hurt. Where he could go missing. Where he could become broken in some way, and it frightened her. Maybe when she calmed down, she'd be more okay with it, but right now it didn't feel possible. Right now, Kita felt like she'd lost Yukio, or as if his existence had been a mere dream and she'd been left alone. Sesshomaru's scraps; used up and now he was done with her after seven years. The feeling of anger and hatred clenched at her heart. The sobs tore through her, and Bankotsu sighed softly.

He picked her up bridal style, and took her over to the bed. Bankotsu lied her down on the bed, then lied beside her. He held her close to him, and just remained silent. Bankotsu knew that this was all he could give her right now, and it was probably the only thing anyone could offer her.

To Kita, it wasn't enough. She wanted her son back. Yukio felt like the only close family that she had at this point. It felt like she'd lost everything, and the used up _thing_ she was would no longer amount to anything. That was how broken she was because of everything that had happened. The realization of things was finally weighing down on Kita, and she felt she wouldn't be able to ever get up.

**A/N: Don't forget to go vote at the poll, guys, and to also send me your response via review, or PM. Thanks! I hope you all enjoyed! Taa!**


	48. Returning to 'Normal'

**A/N: So, guys, a lot to tell you before we get started with this chapter. First off, I have a new story up called **_If Loving You Is Wrong_**, and I would love it if you guys went over and read it. Second, we are finally winding down to the end of WHB so prepare for a lot of drama (mostly with our psychopathic character's), and whatnot. Bare with me, okay? Especially when it comes to Kita and Sesshomaru. InuYasha and Kagome will take their place, huhu...**

**Also, hopefully I get more votes on that next generation idea (please? .). Right now, people are more in favor of the idea, but the tables could turn! If people vote for it to happen, the story will not be long, and won't be up until I am halfway done with my other two stories. Those being **_If Loving You Is Wrong_** and **_Simply Business_**. At least that is what I have planned so far. If I plan for the next generation one to be like, say, seven chapters, then I may go ahead and post it. **

**Anyway, make sure you all go vote, please! I'm sure people that read and don't have an account (Guest) can vote as well. Thanks! Oh, and enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or "Locked Out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars. **

**What Holidays Bring**

**Chapter 48: Returning to 'Normal'**

* * *

_It'd been a good half hour, and Kita was still crying hard. Bankotsu sighed, and finally looked down at her, taking her chin to make her look up at him,_

"_Kita, how much longer are you going to cry? What happened?" _

"_I d-don't want to talk about it." she sniffled, sobbing then burying her face back into his chest. _

_Bankotsu had seen Kita cry at this point, but never so hard before. He'd never seen her so broken before. Bankotsu held her closer to him,_

"_Talking will make you feel better. That's what you always told me. Don't hold it all inside." _

_She let out a sob, lying there crying for a moment before finally letting the words leave her, "Yukio's gone."_

_Bankotsu frowned, "What do you mean he's gone?"_

"_Kimi took him!" she cried._

_He asked, "Why?"_

_When she only kept crying, Bankotsu brought his hand up, and began to wipe her face, _

"_Kita, please calm down. I hate seeing you so upset. Is Yukio hurt?" _

_She shook her head. _

"_Okay, well, is he safe?" he asked._

_Kita gave a reluctant nod. _

"_Then why are you so upset?" he asked softly, pushing her hair behind her ears. "If Yukio is happy, then so should you."_

_Kita let out a heavy sigh, her sobbing finally beginning to calm down some, "But he isn't __**here**__." _

"_Where did he go? Why'd Kimi take him?" he pried._

_Kita gave a slight frown, "To 'fix' things with Sesshomaru, but I can't. Yes...yes...I still love him, but I can't force myself to be with him. Yukio growing up with us together, constantly fighting will be a lot worse for him than us being separated, and him seeing us certain days. I want Yukio to have the perfect life, but life doesn't work that way. I can only do the best that I can."_

"_Then do what you can for Yukio, Kita, but you also have to do what's best for you." he said._

_Kita gave him a glare, "And that's what? Being with you? Don't think I can't see why you suddenly decided to start being so nice to me again. Sesshomaru must have challenged you, or something. I refuse to be a competition again. If it's what is best, then I'll just be on my own. Maybe it is what's best."_

_Bankotsu didn't say anything for a moment. He sighed after a while, _

"_It was like that between us before, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't of treated you, or any of those girls that way. I realized that a long time ago, Kita, but...that is not what is happening between us. It wasn't what was happening that day I left. You can't seem to grasp the fact that I __**love**__ you. That I want to be __**with**__ you. Yeah, Sesshomaru challenged me, but it made me motivated to take you away from him because he doesn't deserve you. Someone like him is the one that should end up alone, not you. If it sounds like I'm trying to push you into choosing, then I'm sorry. I just don't want you to choose the wrong person again, and hey. Maybe it isn't me, but I know it isn't him. Sesshomaru is just going to end up hurting you again, and I don't want your life winding up being a reality TV show. You've had more than enough drama in your life."_

_Kita looked up at him, and searched his eyes. His green eyes looked down at her with understanding, concern, and that deep love that a part of her always knew was there but ignored. Kita wished she'd chosen him. She could only imagine how things would be now, but she knew she'd never give up Yukio. Not for a second chance, not for money, not for anything, because it was clear from how she reacted that she couldn't deal with the mere fact of Yukio being away from her. Kita couldn't even think of how she'd react if he was gone forever. _

_She continued to stare up at Bankotsu without saying anything. Bankotsu wiped more tears away from her cheek, and grinned at her,_

"_I know, I know...my face is that sexy, right?" _

_Kita couldn't stop herself from laughing, and rolling her eyes at him. She sniffed, blinking away any remainder of her tears, and sighed, calming down. _

"_Thank you for always being here for me, Bankotsu. I don't know why you bother." she said. "I've hurt you so many times."_

"_You deserve at least one person that'll always be there for you no matter what mistakes, or decisions you make." he said, caressing her cheek gently. "I know I may get mad at you for the things you do, but I'll always be the one person that will stick with you no matter what you do. Why? Because I love you, and I'll always love you."_

_Kita felt her heart, that had hardened so much over the past several months, soften tremendously, and begin to pound from the feelings she felt overcome her at the same time,_

"_I...I love you too, Ban." _

_She swallowed as she watched his eyes glance down at her lips, and then begin to lean toward her. Kita could soon feel his breath on her face, and closed her eyes. As soon as his lips met hers, Kita felt a jolt go through her, and she pushed him away. Bankotsu leaned back, and blinked,_

"_What?" _

"_I can't." Kita said, sighing heavily, and then looked up at him. "I _do _love you, Bankotsu, but I just can't do this anymore."_

"_You can't what?" he asked, searching her face with a slight frown on his face. "Get over, Sesshomaru, or be with me?"_

"_I can't do either." she retorted._

_Bankotsu replied without missing a beat, "I wish you'd pick already. You're sending us both in circles waiting for you to make up your mind!"_

"_And I have made up my mind!" Kita yelled, sitting up, and turning her back to him. "I choose to be alone." _

"_Kita-"_

"_No." she said with a heavy sigh, and then leaning down, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so tired of fighting. I'm tired of trying to figure out which one of you is better for me, but maybe it's neither. Maybe I need to just be alone."_

_There was a long silence. Kita felt Bankotsu shift on the bed, and then she felt his hand on her back. He asked,_

"_Is that what you want?" _

"_It is." she said, straightening herself, and looked back at him. _

_Bankotsu gave her a small smile, then nodded, "Alright. Whatever you want Kita. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's your choice to make, and no one should try to force you to do otherwise."_

"_I'm sorry." she said softly._

_He shook his head, giving a laugh, "Don't be sorry. Your happiness is all that matters. What are you going to tell Sesshomaru?"_

"_Exactly what I told you." she said. _

_Bankotsu replied, "I hope he listens."_

"_Me too." Kita muttered, then looked at him tiredly. "I think I'm just going to sleep now."_

"_Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked._

_Kita shook her head, "I want to be alone."_

"_Alright." he said, leaning over and kissing her forehead, "I'll see you in the morning, then."_

_Kita nodded, and watched as he got up, leaving the room. When the door popped and groaned before finally closing, Kita sighed, then laid on her side. It didn't take long at all for her to fall asleep. _

**The Next Day**

Kita woke up around nine the next morning, and felt a headache beginning to pulse in her head as soon as the morning light hit her eyes. She sighed heavily, and pushed herself up. Kita went to the kitchen in her hotel room, and fixed herself a glass of water. Once she downed the whole thing, she got some fresh clothes out, and went to take a quick shower before deciding to go see Sesshomaru.

She was dreading his reaction. Kita didn't know if he'd argue with her, say more things to worsen the bad relationship they already had, or what. She doubted she'd fight back with him at this point. Kita was drained. Just thinking about it made her want to crawl back into bed, and sleep. She knew she needed to do this, though, because otherwise Sesshomaru wasn't going to stop. Bankotsu wasn't going to stop, and more drama was bound to keep happening.

So, once she was out of the shower, dressed, and with brushed teeth, she left her room. Kita went down the hall to Sesshomaru's room, and knocked on the door. After several seconds, the door finally opened to reveal a shirtless Sesshomaru; he had bed hair, and barely had his eyes open. Kita couldn't help but to laugh. He opened his eyes more (if you called a glare opening your eyes more), and asked,

"What are you doing here? It's early."

"It's nine. It's not that early." she began to shift around on her feet as if she had to use the restroom. "I need to talk to you."

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment, and then stepped back, holding the door open to let her in. She walked in, and found a seat on the dresser beside the TV.

"You can sit on the couch, Kita." he said tiredly.

Kita gave a shrug, and watched as he went through his bag, finding a shirt. He looked at her,

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Kita let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sesshomaru slipped on his shirt, and then sat at the edge of the bed. He was directly in front of her, and looking at her with expectant eyes.

"Kita?"

Kita replied, "Us. We need to talk about us."

He didn't say anything, and she sighed heavily. Sesshomaru always had nothing to say when a conversation started that he did not like, and it was nothing new. She really needed him to be responsive now, because she was more serious than she'd been in their several other heated arguments. In fact, Kita did not want this to be an argument. No yelling from her, and no smartass responses from him. No growling. No hissing. None of it. For once in their marriage, Kita wanted there to be a place in the conversation where they both agreed.

When he still did not say anything, Kita continued,

"I've made my choice."

His head turned at her quizzically. Kita took in a slow breath,

"I want to be alone. I don't choose Bankotsu, and I don't choose...you. I've already told Bankotsu, and now I'm telling you. Aren't you tired of arguing? Of being disappointed because I'm not as easy to put up with as you thought? I know I am. You're pretty easy to put up with...most of the time, but I am tired of the arguments."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything right away. She could see the stiffness come to his shoulders, and knew right away that he was opposed to it.

"I do not care if Bankotsu agreed to it, or not. That does not mean that I will." he said. "Yukio-"

"Will be fine, because I'm not moving out." Kita interrupted. "I don't plan to start dating again. When I said I made my choice, it wasn't just that I wouldn't pick either of you, but just to not be with anyone. I have a son, and a time consuming job that I will have to pick back up on once all of this mess is sorted out. You will still be there for Yukio, and so will I. We just won't be together. The only disagreements we will ever have is about Yukio, and I doubt they'll ever be as bad as the ones we've had in this past month."

Sesshomaru looked at her with observing eyes, "Are you that scared to move on, and of me that you're settling for this arrangement, Kita?"

"I'm not scared." she retorted, letting out a shaky voice, and then looked down to the floor, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm just tired. I don't want to have to send Yukio off again just because his parents can't get their shit together."

The room filled will silence once again. Kita looked at him, and gave a small smile,

"If it makes you feel any better, you can do whatever you want, and I won't bug you about it. Kagura will probably be elated."

"Kita, I do not want to be with Kagura." he said, getting to his feet.

She shrugged, "Okay, but you can do whatever you want is all I'm saying."

Kita could see that not a little of the stiffness in his shoulders had gone away. She'd thought he'd say 'fine', or something but he hadn't yet. Kita was pretty much giving up her life just so he and Yukio could live comfortably. She wouldn't go for any other man, he didn't have to worry about her mating with anyone else, and their son would be happy because they would both always be there for him. It sounded like a pretty darn good deal, and she did not understand why he was opposing. She was even giving him permission to go back to Kagura! What more did he want from her?

"This is not a good example for Yukio." he said.

Kita couldn't help but to laugh. She asked,

"What bad example are we giving him, Sesshomaru? His entire family loves him. Both of his parents will be with him at all times, showering him with as much love as we can possibly muster, and there won't be as much fighting. The only thing he won't see is love between _us_, and he won't be missing much. All that matters is that we are both there as he grows up. There are many other people in his life that will show him what true love is, better than we _ever_ could. You're asking me to get back with you, and fix things when we both know all we will do is fight. What example would _that_ be?"

Kita didn't know that her eyes had started to fill with tears until she finally stopped talking, and took a breath. She blinked hard, and looked away from him. More silence, and Kita could feel the irritation begin to bubble in her stomach. She could feel it going up to her throat with words to shout at him, but before she even think of the words, he spoke,

"Fine. If this is what you want, then I'm not going to waste my breath, and keep arguing with you any longer. I'm returning to Japan."

Kita looked at him with wide eyes. She honestly did not think he would ever cave, but instead of feeling relief, Kita felt sick. She felt like she would throw up, but simply nodded.

"Yeah. I think Yukio should come home to you instead of back here. That is, whenever he and Kimi are done with their trip." Kita said in a rush, then slipping off the dresser.

Kita took in a breath, "I...guess I'll go back to my room now."

She went to go toward the door, but felt him grab her wrist. Sesshomaru turned her back towards him, and she looked up into his seemingly darker amber eyes. There was another silence, but it wasn't one of Sesshomaru's 'I don't want to talk about this' silences. It was different, and Kita swallowed nervously as Sesshomaru took her chin. She looked up into his amber eyes. Whether he admitted it or not, Kita could see a gloominess about his amber eyes. She'd never seen him look at her in this way, and Kita wanted to turn away. He asked, his voice unchanging despite what she saw,

"Have you also finally decided that you no longer love me?"

Kita moved closer to him, "I never said that, Sesshomaru. It's not like I won't be around-"

"You might as well not be." he interrupted.

Kita sighed, and then stood on her tiptoes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him close to her.

"I don't think I could ever stop loving you." she said.

Kita felt his arm wrap around her waist, and hold her body close to his. After a moment, she pushed away, and he released her, not holding her any longer than she'd want him to. Kita didn't lean away completely yet. She looked into his eyes, and then kissed him gently on the lips. Of the two times they'd kissed since Yukio's birth, both of them had been forced, and not of love at all. They'd been of anger, disparity, and lust. Kita closed her eyes, and let herself show her love for him one last time. She relaxed into him as she felt him kiss her back with a rare tenderness that was hard to get out of him.

Even this kiss could not be of love alone. There was sadness and bitterness. Kita wished Kagura had never of come into the picture. That the many fights, and the hurtful words had never of been said. What was done, though, could not be undone.

**With InuYasha and Kagome**

Kagome was awoken by an extremely loud, and annoying ringing. After a while, it stopped, but barely a minute later, it started right back up again. She groaned, and forced her eyes open. Kagome sat up on her elbows, and looked toward the nightstand on InuYasha's side to see that it was his phone. She couldn't see what the caller i.d. said since her eyes were blurry from sleep.

"InuYasha. Someone's calling you." she said softly, looking down at him as he lied beside her, his head beneath a pillow.

The ringing stopped, and Kagome looked at his phone. Maybe it was just a coincidence that two different people called in a minute interval. Kagome shrugged, about to lie back down when the ringing started back up, and she turned, glaring at the damned thing. She pulled the pillow off of InuYasha's head, and shook him,

"InuYasha, someone is calling, and I don't think they're going to stop until you answer it."

"What? Just ignore it." he grunted, shrugging her hands away as she tried to shake him awake.

Kagome glared, "Didn't you hear me? I said that the person is going to keep calling."

"So? Just cover your ears, and they'll eventually stop calling. Quit making so much noise." he retorted.

She reached over, and took hold of his dog ear. It twitched beneath her finger, and he yelled,

"Ouch, damn it! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Answer it!" she yelled.

InuYasha continued to shout in pain. He reached up, and yanked her hand away from his ear. InuYasha glared up at her, and she pointed at the phone.

"Fine!" he growled, rolling over and grabbing his phone.

Kagome watched as InuYasha looked at the caller i.d. on the phone, and then scramble up out of the bed as if it'd suddenly caught fire or something. She raised an eyebrow,

"Who is it?"

"It's..." he looked at her. "My dad. I'm guessing he's got something on Kikyo."

InuYasha looked at the clock, and then back at her. He spoke before she could say anything else,

"Why don't you go take a shower, and I'll find out what he wants?"

She watched as he started to go toward the door. The call had already ended, and started back up again. InuYasha glared at it, and pressed talk. He didn't say anything into it yet.

Weird. Kagome never saw InuTaisho as the person that kept calling instead of just leaving a message, and waiting for a callback. She blinked out of her thoughts, and yelled,

"InuYasha, wait!"

"What?" he stopped, and looked back at her, glancing at the phone.

Kagome blushed lightly, struggling with her words, and he frowned.

"Spit it out." he said.

She blew her bangs out of her face in irritation, "You're not wearing pants! Or boxers...or anything!"

InuYasha looked down, and then laughed, "Oh."

Kagome covered her face for a second as he came back over, and began to put his clothes on.

"I can't believe you almost went streaking out in the hallway." she said.

He grinned, "Well it's not like I've never done it."

"Too much information." she replied.

InuYasha laughed again, leaning over the bed to give her forehead a kiss, "I'll be right back."

As he walked out of the room, Kagome watched as he began to talk on the phone, but pursed her lips when she didn't get to hear anything he said. Instead of pondering on it anymore, Kagome got up, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha had slipped into the stairwell quickly as he spoke into the phone, "Why in the hell are you calling me, Kikyo?"

"Did I just hear Kagome say that you were naked?" she asked angrily.

InuYasha leaned back against the wall, and sighed heavily, "What do you want?"

"When are you going to stop ignoring me? I've tried many times to find you in Japan, and you're just...gone. You can't just forget that we're having a baby!" she yelled into the phone.

He held his breath, hearing her speak of their baby again, and feeling the guilt begin to come over him once again. Before she could start shouting in his ear again, InuYasha replied,

"I haven't abandoned you. I just...need time."

"Time to what? Break it to Kagome?" she spat into the phone. "You shouldn't worry about her, because sooner rather than later, you _will_ come back to me."

"Leave Kagome out of this-"

"Don't you dare say that when she's the reason we're no longer together!" she yelled, and then laughed. "How great would it be if you got her pregnant, hm? What a tragedy that'd me."

"I'm warning you, Kikyo." he growled. "Leave. Her. Out of it."

InuYasha could feel rage cloud any sensible thought that he could have had at the moment, but she wasn't just threatening his girlfriend anymore. She was threatening his mate, and Kikyo realized this right away. There was silence for a moment as she let the realization of it sink in. She knew that it'd been coming, but Kikyo had just hoped that she'd be able to kill Kagome before it really happened.

"I never wanted to crush your heart, and soul InuYasha." she said slowly. "It seems like I really have no choice, now. I will kill Kagome, and you will hurt. You'll hurt even more for hurting me, and I will enjoy every minute of it."

"You bitch, if you try-"

She hung up. InuYasha growled angrily, yelling out in rage, and throwing his cell phone into the wall. He panted heavily as if he'd just run a marathon. InuYasha didn't have to see his face to know what was happening. His teeth had sharpened tremendously in his mouth, and he was sure that his eyes had turned blood red. InuYasha felt uncontrollable anger, and a deep need to protect Kagome. He didn't want her to see him like this, though. Kagome was fine. She was in the shower. InuYasha didn't sense that she was in any danger.

He slid to the floor, and took deep breaths, trying to force himself to calm down.

**Back with Kagome**

Kagome turned the water off, and got out. She wrapped her towel around herself, and then returned to the room. InuYasha still wasn't back, and she wondered just what InuTaisho was talking to him about. Did he tell him about them mating? InuTaisho and Izayoi had opposed it, hadn't they? Or afraid, rather. They'd just be afraid that InuYasha would not be able to control himself if she were to ever change her mind while they were getting close to it happening, and that he would not stop since his demon side would of urged him to claim her even though she was resisting. It was the main reason Kagome was careful about how far they went while kissing. It terrified her that one day he'd force himself on her, but it never happened. They were mated now, and she no longer had to worry about him doing something like that.

She shook her head. Kagome dried herself off, and then dropped the towel. She put on a simple blue sundress, and then slipped on a black sweater where the sleeves stopped just above her elbows. Even though Kagome was sure Kita would smell InuYasha on her, she felt that just maybe she'd get lucky, and she wouldn't think to use her nose. She laughed at herself,

"_Right. She'll just stop breathing for my sake._"

Kagome towel dried her hair until it was dry enough, and then put it into a side ponytail. When she was satisfied with it, Kagome found her black flip-flops and slipped them on. Once she was finished getting ready, Kagome waited for a while, but five minutes passed and he still wasn't back. She sighed, and got up, walking out of the room. Her door closed at the same time as someone else's. Kagome looked down the hallway, and her eyes met Kita's as she turned toward her as if to walk down the hall. She took only one step though, and paused. Kagome watched as Kita's slit, cat pupils dilated, and her eyes widened. She gasped. Everything kind of happened in slow motion as they stared at each other. Kagome watched as Kita's grin slowly rose onto her face,

"I know you didn't do what I think you did."

"Kita...please don't freak out. W-what are you doing coming out of Sesshomaru's room?" she asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

Kita's smile faltered, but only for a moment. She gave a laugh,

"You honestly thought you could hide this from me?"

"I-I was hoping." Kagome squeaked.

Kita laughed, "Come here!"

"No!" she shouted.

Kagome saw the door to the stairwell open, and smiled when she saw InuYasha. She yelled,

"InuYash-"

"Kita, don't grab her arm!" he called.

Kita stopped chasing Kagome, and dropped her raised arm. She frowned, looking at InuYasha,

"You put the mark on her arm?"

"What mark?"

The door right next to where Kita was standing opened to reveal Bankotsu. Kita glanced at him, and then looked away. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kita exhaled heavily, and something that sounded a lot like a meow escaped her. It sounded sad, though, but that wasn't what everyone noticed. InuYasha, Kagome, and Bankotsu looked at her. Kita blinked, and the coughed into her fist. There was a short silence, and then Bankotsu burst out laughing,

"What the hell was that!?"

"Oh, shut up, Bankotsu!" Kita yelled, and then actually turned slightly red.

Bankotsu had to lean against the doorframe of his door to hold himself up. Kagome giggled,

"That sounded so adorable."

"You sounded like cute, lil' kitty **Kit**a." InuYasha said, laughing.

Kita glared, and then pouted. Another door opened, and exited Sango and Miroku.

"Oh, great! You guys are up. Let's go get breakfast!" Sango said. "I'm starving."

"What's so funny, guys?" Miroku asked.

Bankotsu was laughing, but also trying to speak at the same time. Kita kicked him in the shin, and his laughing abruptly stopped. She exclaimed,

"KAGOME HAD SEX!"

The hallway got dead silent again. Well, excluding Bankotsu groaning in pain. He grunted, looking up toward Kagome,

"She had what?"

"Sex, sex, sex, sex-"

"I think we all got the point, Kita!" InuYasha interrupted, and then glared at her.

Sango gave a laugh, "Wow! I can't believe this! When did it happen!? Kagome!?"

Kagome was blood red, and then covered her face for a moment. She huffed, and then turned away,

"Can we please just go to breakfast now?"

"Fine by me. We can talk then." Kita said with a grin, going to the elevator, and pressing the down button.

Sango asked as she followed along with Miroku, and the rest of the group, "Where's Yukio? With Sesshomaru?"

Kita visibly stiffened. Bankotsu spoke before anyone could ask questions,

"Sesshomaru's mother came, and gave an offer to take Yukio to have some fun on the trip she was going on. He needs it, ya know?"

He gave them all a look to just not ask. Sango smiled,

"Sounds like fun. I hope he enjoys it."

No one said anything else about it. Kita glanced at Bankotsu with a thankful smile, and he just grinned at her before going,

"Meow."

"UGH! Don't start doing that!" she yelled, and then swung at him playfully.

Bankotsu laughed, and managed to dodge her hit. The elevator finally opened, and then everyone got on.

**Some iHop, or Something**

Like before, the guys sat in their own booth across the restaurant, and the girls on the other side.

"So!" Kita started with a big grin.

Kagome sighed, "Alright. Go on. Let me have it."

"Where did this happen? How? What time?" Sango asked eagerly, drinking some of the water she ordered.

Kagome swirled her straw around in her fruit smoothie, "It happened Valentine's Day night."

"Really!?" Sango and Kita asked at the same time.

Kagome began to turn blood red again, but this time a darker red. Kita laughed,

"Where?"

Kagome didn't say anything, and Sango laughed,

"Did you two stay behind at your place? Did you _clean_ up?"

Kita laughed, "I bet they cleaned up alright, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't, actually." Sango said, and raising an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes, "They HAD to clean up unless they were okay with Kagome's mother changing the-"

"Can we PLEASE not talk about this!?" Kagome shrieked, and then slapped her hands over her face. "_Why oh why did this have to happen!? My face is going to explode, or something! I can't take this!_"

Meanwhile, across the room, the guys were showering InuYasha with similar questions, and he rolled their eyes as they looked at him with saucer wide eyes.

"It happened two nights ago. Kagome's room, and yes it happened more than once." InuYasha said almost proudly.

Bankotsu gave him a slap on the back, "And you didn't go all demon? Wow! I'm proud of you!"

"Not only did he do that, he scored _more_ than once." Miroku said with a grin on his face. "How about last night?"

InuYasha just nodded, and the other too hooted loudly. It didn't last long seeing as they heard Kagome start to yell across the restaurant,

"Really, InuYasha!? I can hear you all all the way from over here! You can't talk to them about it! No details!"

"He wasn't giving _deep_ details, Kags." Miroku called back, his eyebrows wiggling. "But tell me, Kagome? Did his...sex take you to paradise? Did his sex take you to paradise? Because it sho-oh-oh-oh-ows. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. If you know what I mean."

Bankotsu burst out laughing, and Kagome's entire body seemed to just go red. She sat heavily back down in her seat, and turned away from them, laying her head on the table. InuYasha couldn't help grinning, and then laughing himself.

Sango and Kita couldn't help laughing at Miroku's song reference. Kagome complained,

"Guys, please stop."

"We can't help it. The fact that you tried to even hide it from us just makes us want to torture you even more." Kita said with a laugh, grinning. "But serious now. You have to tell us _things_. Where's the mark? Can we see it?"

Kagome sighed heavily, and peeked up at her. She got an idea,

"Do you really want details about what happened between InuYasha and I, Kita? Really? I mean, he is your brother-in-law."

Kita made a disgusted face. Sango laughed,

"He's not mine. Was it good?"

Kagome didn't think she could get any hotter in the face. She knew they weren't going to back off. Kagome sighed, and smiled, sitting up. Sango grinned,

"How many times so far?"

Kagome glanced between the two of them.

"Um."

Kita laughed, "You lost count already?"

"Or was it just that amazing that you forgot?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head at them, and drank some of her smoothie. They'd had sex more than twice now, but that was pretty much all she could recall. Kita asked again,

"So can we see the mark?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, and then sighed. She pulled one sleeve from her sweater down, and then revealed where the bite was on her arm.

"I wonder why he choose to put it there." Kita said. "I mean, it's not that bad of a place, but..."

"I bet he had her pinned, and he just decided that's-"

"Gah, Sango! You're worse than your husband!" Kagome interrupted hurriedly, and gave her a glare.

She pursed her lips, "Trust me. I'm nowhere near to being as perverted as Miroku."

"Right, sure." Kagome said, eyeing her with unconvinced eyes.

Kita smiled, "We'll cut you some slack for now, but soon, Kagome. Soon."

She rolled her eyes. Kagome's eyes landed on the doors leading out of the restaurant, and they landed on none other than Aina. She wasn't right outside the restaurant, but close enough for her to see her...staring back at her with smiling eyes. Kagome blinked, and furrowed her eyebrows,

"Aina...?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright! There you guys go! Haha. I hope you liked it, because I really enjoyed writing it. It was drama, romance, and humor all in one. Please review, and tell me what YOU thought. Also, those of you who have not voted (yes, I'm repeating this again)...PLEASE go to my page, and click VOTE NOW at the top of the page, and pick what you think is best for me to do! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! Oh, and check out my new story, **_If Loving You Is Wrong_, **also. Until next chapter, then. Good morning, or good night everyone! Taa!**


	49. Sealing the Deal Part 2

**A/N: Enjoy! And vote, people! VOTE. Oh, also! There's a bit of drama in this. It doesn't turn into anything huge, okay? I'm sorry if there's been a lot of drama lately, but it's what keeps this going for me. Drama is one of my stronger genres, and happens rather I want it to or not. Without it, updates would come a lot slower. So bare with me!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha!

**What Holidays Bring **

**Chapter 49: **Sealing the Deal Part 2

**Ten minutes earlier**

Sesshomaru paid the remaining balance to his room, then grabbed his bags, slinging the one with the strap around them.

"Thanks for staying with us. Have a safe flight back, Mr. Takahashi."

Sesshomaru turned, and left the hotel. He went around to the parking lot, and pressed the automatic unlock for his rental car. The trunk opened, and he placed all his things inside. Sesshomaru slammed it closed, and took a step to go to the drivers side. He didn't get further than a step though. A soft breeze blew past him, and he smelt a familiar scent. Sesshomaru looked toward the roads, and saw a girl with choppy, black hair and green eyes. She was standing in front of the hotel with a hesitant look on her face.

It was that girl. Sesshomaru searched his memory of her scent, because he knew this was the first he'd seen of her. As he watched her enter the hotel, it finally came to him, and remembered that it was a scent he'd gotten at Kagome's home. He vaguely remembered her name started with an A, but that was all he got. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, because this was not the only thing he noticed. There was another scent mingled with hers.

After a couple seconds, he finally decided to ignore his curiosity, and get into his car. Sesshomaru started the car, and looked at the time. He didn't find himself leaving, but instead reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone.

**Back with the Others: Ten minutes later**

"Aina...?"

"Who?"

"Where?" Kita stood from her booth, and looked around. "I want to meet this Aina, and give her a piece of my mind for what she did. She nearly ruined your relationship with InuYasha."

"No, Kita. It all got sorted it. It's no big deal now." Kagome said, getting up. "I'll be right back."

"That's what she says now. Just wait until she does something else, and then she'll look at me with guilty eyes, wishing she'd listened." Kita rambled.

Sango blinked, "Wait, what? What did I miss? Who is Aina?"

Kita sat back down, and drank some of her Coke, "Well..."

She hurried out the front door, and looked toward where she had just seen Aina standing. She'd been looking directly at her, and smiling. However, now, she was gone, and Kagome was wondering if she'd just imagined her. Kagome frowned,

"Okay...that was weird..."

"Kagome."

She looked back to see InuYasha. He looked around with seemingly concerned eyes,

"See someone you know?"

"Just Aina." she said, shaking her head, and then turning toward him. "But she's not out here. I think I just imagined it."

"Oh. I thought you weren't friends with her anymore." he said, a look of remembrance crossing his face. "She's the one that took you to that party isn't she?"

"Don't be mad at her, InuYasha. It was my decision to stay at that party." she said. "And honestly, she helped me. I don't know if I would have told you any sooner if she didn't make that phone call. I should call her."

"Why right now?" he asked.

Kagome frowned, "Why are you in such a bad mood? If anyone should be upset right now, it should be me."

"What did I do?" he asked.

Kagome poked him in chest, "You know what!"

For a second, InuYasha felt a rush of fear and guilt. What exactly was she talking about? Another part of him reassured him this wasn't about Kikyo. He more than likely would be getting slapped, and hit if she knew the truth. Or maybe she'd just walk away. Kagome's anger had different reactions, and right now she seemed like she was just nagging him about something. Kagome studied him. She felt the emotion of worry and distress sweep over her. Kagome's anger fell, and she took his hand,

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine." he said. "I don't know what you're getting on my case about, though."

Kagome searched his face, and then dropped his hand, "You've been saying that a lot lately, and each time it's a lie. I know I said I'd trust you, and wait until you're ready but it makes me nervous. You're not usually the type that gets worried about anything. At least, I didn't think so."

InuYasha sighed. He searched her face, and saw her own worry. InuYasha felt her hesitance, and knew he couldn't keep this up.

"I..."

Kagome looked at him expectantly, but the silence after he started to speak lasted for a good minute and she knew he still wasn't going to tell her anything. She sighed, and then just shook her head. Kagome gave a smile,

"Just...next time you decide to give the slightest detail on what happens between us at night. Don't. Please."

"Is that what you were upset about?" he asked. "I didn't even say much."

"You said enough." she said.

InuYasha just nodded, "Fine, alright."

Kagome turned, and went back inside. InuYasha sighed heavily, and then ran his fingers through his silver hair. Just how exactly was he supposed to tell her that his ex-wife and mate was pregnant with their kid? How could he tell her that the woman who has been trying to kill her for almost a year now, will always be involved in their lives one way, or another? InuYasha groaned in irritation, and then went back inside.

When Kagome got back to the booth, Kita was just getting off the phone, and look excited about whatever conversation she'd just had. Kagome asked,

"Who was that? Sesshomaru? Speaking of which, why were you coming out of his room this morning?"

"What? You came out of Sesshomaru's room this morning?" Sango asked.

Kita ignored their questions, "That was my younger sister, Naomi. Remember I went to see her not too long ago? She's been in town trying to find me on her own. I don't know why she didn't just call to begin with. I gave her the address to the restaurant, and she's coming by."

"Do we get to see your nephew?" Sango asked.

She smiled and shook her head, "She left him with her mom. She needs a break. I think she barely leaves the house; ever since her boyfriend died, Naomi feels she needs to be there to coddle him every two seconds, and that he can't survive without her."

"Says the mother that freaked out when Yukio was taken by his grandmother." Sango said with a laugh.

Kita glared. Kagome had a frown on her face. She asked,

"Her mom? Are you step, or half siblings?"

Kita's glare fell, and she suddenly became expressionless. Sango blinked, and raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"We don't have to talk about it." Kagome said quickly. "Sorry for asking."

"No. I guess it's about time I tell you guys this." she said. "My family disowned me a long time ago."

"What?" Sango retorted, sitting straighter.

Kagome asked, "Disowned you? What for?"

"I mated a dog demon." she said with a shrug, swirling her Coke around in her cup. "My father was killed by dog demons, and since, my family hasn't been able to like dogs anymore than usual. Apparently, mating a dog demon meant that I was a traitor, and now, I no longer deserved to bare the name Amori. Good stuff, right?"

"That's awful!" Kagome retorted. "How could they do that? Just because that dog demon decided to hurt your father, doesn't make every dog demon an evil murderer."

"Yeah, and you can't help who you fall in love with. They may dislike it, but they should have accepted it. While Sesshomaru has the potential to be a murderer, he's not that bad of a guy if they'd tried to get to know him."

KIta and Kagome looked at her. Sango paled, and then covering her mouth,

"I'm sorry! That was way too soon."

Kita laughed, "It's fine, Sango. You're right, but I don't think Sesshomaru's personality would have been likable for them. They way he treats people. They may have put him in the position of the murderer despite it not being him. I didn't want that, so I never spoke of my family, and I never asked about his ex-mate, Kagura. Fate clearly didn't like it that way, though. I pushed him to cheat, and he got answers about my _mystery_ life."

"Whoa, whoa, stop." Sango said with a glare. "You _pushed him _to cheat? I was there, and I don't remember you going into there. I don't remember you going in, and shoving their faces together so that they could swop spit."

"Yeah, but if I'd minded my own business, maybe none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have been tempted." Kita said, but then waved her hand. "You're right though. He was capable of self-control, but there's no point in pointing fingers now."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Kita sighed. She spun her phone around on the table idly. Kita took in a slow breath,

"We came to an agreement. We'll still live together for Yukio's sake, but our relationship is over. He went back to Japan, or is going back. I'm not sure if he left, or not. I was in his room because I couldn't take it anymore. We said goodbye, and that's the end of it."

Kagome and Sango looked at her with unconvinced faces. The bell at the door jingled, and they all looked over. Kita jumped up, and called,

"Naomi!"

She ran over, and they embraced. Kita laughed, and pulled away,

"Here, sit down."

Kita sat back down, but scooted over so that Naomi could slide into the booth right next to her. Sango looked between the two of them,

"Wow, you two look nothing alike. You sure you aren't half siblings? Step siblings?"

"Uhh..." Naomi blinked at her.

Sango smiled, "Well, your eyes are the same color."

"Okay." Naomi said.

Kita laughed, "Don't mind her. She's pregnant, and...tainted in the head until she gives birth. Lets hope it ends there."

"What do you mean?" she asked with pursed lips.

Kita grinned, "Anyway, these are my friends, Nay. This is Sango Tsuyu, she's married to the violet eyed guy over there, and currently a month and a half pregnant!"

Everyone looked over with her to where the guys were sitting, and they were all looking over at them. Naomi made a face,

"Who's-"

"The silver haired one with the dog ears is Sesshomaru's half, young brother, and my brother-in-law, InuYasha. He's dating Kagome. Oh, excuse me. They're pretty much married now." Kita explained.

Naomi temporarily forgot her question, and looked at Kagome, smiling, "Congratulation!"

Kagome was blushing, sending Kita a dirty look before just smiling, and nodding her thanks.

"But what I was going to ask is who's the human?" Naomi asked. "He looks familiar."

"Oh, that's Bankotsu...who's coming over." Kita said.

Once Bankotsu made it over, he pulled a seat up from a table that wasn't being used, and then sat down. He was looking at Naomi,

"Hey, how's your kid?"

"What?" Kita raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked at Naomi. "How do you know my sister?"

"Ah. So she's your sister. I knew she seemed familiar somehow." Bankotsu said.

A look of realization came over Naomi's face, and she frowned, "You're the bastard that knocked Yuta over."

"Knocked him over? How?" Kita asked.

Naomi looked at her older sister, irritation clear on her face just from the close proximity of Bankotsu,

"Well he was just charging down the sidewalk, and ignoring the fact other people were walking around him. Yuta nearly went flying into the street. He fell and scraped his knee up pretty bad."

"That's awful!" Kita exclaimed, and then glared at Bankotsu. "I oughta smack you."

"Yeah, well, whose fault was it I was charging down the sidewalk?" he asked without missing a beat.

Kita's glare immediately fell into one of guilt, and she turned to just sip her Coke. Naomi raised an eyebrow,

"Okay..."

"What's that mean?" Sango said, and looked at Kita with expectant eyes.

Kagome looked at Kita with them equally expectant. Bankotsu sighed,

"Forget it. It's not anything serious."

"I know you broke things off with Sesshomaru and Bankotsu, but did something _cause_ it?" Sango asked, and then gasped. "Oh no, Kita. Did you sleep with Sesshomaru?"

"NO!" Kita exclaimed.

Bankotsu gave an unconvincing laugh at her claim. Kita glared at him,

"Is there something you want to say to me? I thought you understood, and accepted everything, Bankotsu."

"I do." he said, looking at her, and then sighing. "I'm sorry, Kita. We don't need to talk about it, guys. It's got nothing to do with the rest of you, so don't worry about it. Naomi. Can I call you-"

"No." she said, and glared at him. "You can't call me anything. I'd like it if you left, though, so I can talk to my now upset sister. Good job."

Bankotsu glanced at Kita, and sighed. He simply stood, putting the chair back, and then returned to the guys.

Naomi looked at Kita, "Isn't that the guy you decided to date? What happened? I mean, I really don't like him, but you seemed to."

Kita sighed heavily. There was no backing out of this. If she didn't just come out with it right now, then they'd assume the worse. Kita took in a breath,

"Sesshomaru's mother called to get permission from me to take Yukio on a trip with her, and I left the door ajar. Sesshomaru came in, and waited for me to get out of the shower. I don't usually leave the bathroom clothed, or in a robe. So...I was naked. Noticing Sesshomaru there, of course I put a towel on before re-entering the room, and whatnot. He gave me the phone then, and I talked to his mother. He noticed the hickey Bankotsu gave me, and it went downhill from there. After I got off the phone with her, he started cornering me, and asking me questions. Basically, he started being all possessive, and felt the need to make it clear I was his mate. So we ended up on the bed. All of this is against my will. He had me pinned, and started kissing me. I tried to get him off, but...it's been a long time since we'd kissed. Since we'd kissed like _that_, and I just gave up."

She looked at everyone at the table.

"Bankotsu walked in on us, and that's why he was walking down the sidewalk all mad. I always hurt him, but I never want to. It's part of the reason why I just decided I want to be alone. I don't need anyone to get by in life. I have Yukio to raise, and people in the world to help. I'd rather sacrifice any intimate love than having to spend any longer getting a headache over them fighting over me."

There was silence. Kita looked up at everyone, and they were all just staring at her. She sighed,

"Alright, you three. Let me have it. I know...I'm a bitch, and I should-"

"You decided to not be with either of them?" Sango repeated. "Oh come on, Kita! It may just not be either of them that you want! You could find someone else!"

"No." Kita shook her head. "I'm tired, and just want to settle down. I'm going to continue living with Sesshomaru because it's what's best for Yukio, but that's where our relationship ends. We'll still be mates, but I don't plan on pursuing its recovery."

Kagome sighed, "That's such a depressing life, though, Kita. Not being loved."

"But I will be loved." Kita said. "I have my family, and just because we'll be separated doesn't mean Sesshomaru will stop loving me, and there's Yukio. He'll love me until his teen years where the 'I hate you's start coming out."

"Are you sure this is what you what, Ki?" Naomi asked.

She nodded, and smiled, "It is. I promise."

Everyone admitted their defeat to the conflict that was Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, and Kitahoshi. All they could do was hope everyone could find happiness eventually.

For the rest of that evening, everyone ate and had fun talking about whatever topic came up. For once, things were drama free, and just all laughs.

**Back at the Hotel**

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright." Kagome slipped off her flip flops, and sat on the bed.

InuYasha slipped off his shirt as he headed into the bathroom, and before closing the door, poked his head out, grinning at Kagome,

"Want to join me?"

"Mm, nah. I think I'm going to call my mom." she said, smiling playfully at him.

"Aw, come on Kagome."

"Nope. Calling my mom." she said, laughing. "We can go one day without...doing stuff. Just go take your shower."

"Fine...fine." he said, and then closed the door.

Kagome sighed once she heard the shower turn on. She took her phone out of her purse, and then called her mother. After a while, she picked up,

"Hi, Kagome! Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, I don't think so. Aina hasn't come by, has she?" Kagome asked.

Kagome lay back on the bed, and then rolled onto her side. There was a short silence on the other side, but eventually her mother spoke,

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I completely forgot that Aina came by. It was a couple days before you had the party with your friends."

"So she did come by?" Kagome sighed. "It's alright. I was going to call her, but I guess I just forgot."

"I honestly did not think that you would. After what she did." she said.

Kagome gave a shrug more to herself than her mother, "I was angry then, but thinking about it, it wasn't that bad. The outcomes would have been worse had I just ignored InuYasha."

"Without her help, InuYasha would have come down here either way if you hadn't called, Kagome." she replied.

Kagome gave a smile, "Yeah. I guess you're right. That was all. Thank you. I'll call later."

"Okay, but Kagome!"

Kagome had pulled the phone from her ear about to hang up but paused upon hearing her name exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"Am I going to be getting some grandchildren sometime soon?"

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed, feeling her face begin to burn for what must have been the millionth time today.

Kameko began laughing, "What? Can't a mother dream?"

"It's not going to happen anytime soon. I mean...InuYasha and I have only...I mean..." Kagome stammered.

She laughed again, "Relax, Kagome. You don't have to explain anything to me. I wouldn't complain if it happened, though. InuYasha is a nice young man, and I'm glad you found a catch like him."

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you like him."

"I do, but there has to be balance. I want you to remember that, okay?" she said. "You both have to be equally supportive of the other, and equally trusting and trustworthy."

"I got it." Kagome said with a laugh. "Thanks, Mom."

"Talk to you later, sweetheart."

With that, Kagome hung up, but didn't put her phone away. She went through her contacts, and found Aina's name. Kagome took in a breath, and then pressed talk. She pressed the phone to her ear, and waited. After a while, the dial tone ended, and a cheerful voice exclaimed her name,

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled, "Hey, Aina. I'm really sorry for calling you a lot later than I'd intended."

"No, it's alright. You were still mad. I know you told me to back off for a while, but I went by your moms-"

"Yeah. She just told me. It's alright. I don't think I was mad even then. I got over it, and things are great between InuYasha and I. I've been...busy, though, so I guess I kind of forgot we were fighting."

There was a long pause, and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Aina?"

"I got it! I _totally_ understand!" she retorted. "I was wondering if we could meet somewhere. Catch up. It hasn't been that long since we've seen each other, but still. I'd like to catch up. A lot can happen in just a few days."

"Oh, believe me...I understand." Kagome said with a nervous laugh. "Sure. I'd like that. Would you be okay meeting at a hotel bar? It's where I am right now."

"Sounds like a plan." Aina said.

She told Aina the address. The bathroom door opened, and Kagome looked up. She felt her face grow hot (yes, _once_ again) when InuYasha walked back into the room. He only had a towel around his waist. Despite all that had happened between them, Kagome still was not used to this open nakedness deal, and he knew it. He grinned at her, one of his fangs visible for her to see, and Kagome averted her eyes elsewhere, no longer making sense as she spoke to Aina.

"You alright?" she asked.

Kagome took in a breath, "Yeah. I'm fine. So you'll text, or call me when you get here?"

"Right." she said slowly. "See you in a bit."

"Okay. Bye." Kagome pulled her phone from her ear, and ended the call.

Kagome looked back toward InuYasha; he was slipping on the last item of his clothes. She let out a sigh of relief, her heart hammering in her chest,

"What if Kita, or someone was in here? I know you heard me talking on the phone."

"Then she probably would have run out of the room attempting to rip her eyeballs out." InuYasha said simply, walking over, and lying on the bed beside her.

Kagome moved closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, and relaxed.

"So where are you going, and why? Why'd you call your mother?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him, "I called my mother to ask if Aina had been by, and she had. I know what she did wasn't something she should have done, but she's been one of my friends for most of my life. In her own way, she was looking out for me. I guess. I called Aina afterward. I'm meeting her downstairs in the bar."

"I don't trust her." InuYasha said with a frown on his face.

She sat up on an elbow, and looked down at him, "You've never even met her. I know what she did was mean-"

"Mean? Try bitchy." he said. "It wasn't any of her business either."

Kagome sighed, "She apologized, InuYasha. Give her another chance, please?"

He sighed heavily, and then looked up at her.

"Fine."

Kagome smiled, and then leaned down, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. She felt him grin against her lips, and then press his own more firmly against hers. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome's smile widened. She pulled away, and looked down at him. InuYasha's silver bangs fell into his bright amber eyes. Kagome watched as his dog-ears twitched on his head, and then laughed. InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows at her,

"What's so funny?"

"It's really not masculine at all how beautiful you male demons are." she said, reaching her hand up, and enclosing her fingers around one of his ears, rubbing gently.

Kagome smiled seeing his gaze soften as he looked up at her.

He protested despite the relaxation he felt as she rubbed his ears, "Demon's can't be _beautiful_."

"Yes they can. I mean look at yourself. Or Sesshomaru. Or InuTaisho. Kita. Yukio. All of you are angel-like beautiful. It's no wonder so many humans are intimidated by you all." she said.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Only you would over think something so stupid."

"It's not stupid. It's a fact." she retorted, pursing her lips.

"You're beautiful." he said, bringing his clawed hand up, and running his fingers through her hair carefully, as if he were afraid she'd break. "Demons may look appealing but there's a lot wrong with us. Look at my entire family, and that's including Kita. We look appealing to the eye, but there's so much screwed up with us when you get to know us."

"There's nothing more screwy with your family than there could be with any other family." she said.

He asked, "So human men have to worry about turning full demon, when all he wants is to make the woman he loves his? Or have problems connecting with emotions? Or-"

"I get it now." she said. "There _is_ a difference, but I like to think that there isn't a big gap."

InuYasha grinned, "And that's a reason I love you, Kagome."

She smiled.

"I love you too, InuYasha." Kagome leaned forward, and kissed him once again.

His hold around her waist tightened. InuYasha pulled her up closer to him as their lips melded together into a passionate kiss. Kagome felt a rush of warmth come over her, and the hard thump of her heart against her chest. She'd never felt so in love with someone before, and she prayed that nothing ever broke it. Kagome couldn't imagine any force great enough to do so.

She brought an arm wrap around his neck, as the kiss seemed to become all the more passionate. InuYasha leaned up, about to push her onto her back until he heard the sound of Kagome's cell phone ringing. He gave a growl when she pulled away, and Kagome laughed. She grabbed her phone, and then answered it,

"I'll be right down, Aina. You sure got here quick."

"Oh, I'm not that far away. See you!"

Kagome hung up, and then looked at InuYasha as he glared at her phone with hatred. She smiled,

"It's not like I'm moving to another country, InuYasha. I'll be right downstairs."

"You shouldn't go anywhere by yourself." he said, standing when she got off the bed and put her flip-flops on.

Kagome looked at him, searching his face, "Why? Is Kikyo here?"

"I don't know. She might be." he said.

InuYasha could sense her sudden hesitation, and fear. He sighed, and then took Kagome's hand, pulling her toward him.

"I'm going to protect you, Kagome. I promise." he said.

She looked up into his eyes; Kagome felt the determination and truth in his words, and then relaxed. She gave a smile, and nodded.

"Then I'm going to be alright." she said. "I promise I'll be just downstairs."

InuYasha, thinking he was sure Kikyo wasn't in America _yet_, he caved, and nodded, "Alright."

"Thank you, InuYasha." Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning up onto her tip-toes, and then gave him a kiss.

She made sure she had her phone, and her card to their room before heading out. Kagome gave him a wave before walking out; she went down the hall, got onto the elevator, and then went downstairs.

**Hotel Bar**

When she made it to the bar downstairs, the first person she spotted was Bankotsu, Kita, and her sister, Naomi. Kagome felt a bit more relief come over her knowing she may not be alone whenever she went back upstairs. She was about to call to them, but someone beat her.

"Kagome!"

Kita, and Bankotsu looked her way. She smiled at them, and Kita waved. Kagome waved back, and then looked around, eventually spotting Aina sitting at the bar. She walked over, and climbed up onto one of the stools.

"Long time no talk." Aina said with a big smile on her face.

Kagome laughed, "Yeah."

Aina seemed happier than she's seen her since she returned. Maybe good things have been happening in her life.

"You look happy." Aina said.

She blinked, and then laughed again, "That's ironic. I was thinking the same thing about you."

"Oh, well, I met a guy." Aina said, her smile growing.

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

Aina looked at her expectantly. Kagome didn't really know what to tell her. She most definitely wasn't going to be like _someone_, and go blurting all the details of her relationship. Kagome thought of how to phrase it before speaking,

"InuYasha and I-"

"You lost your virginity." Aina interrupted.

Kagome turned red, and she laughed.

"It's written all over your face. You have this...glow to you." she said. "Well, congratulations. Was it just sex? I mean, I don't know how it works with demons."

Aina averted her eyes to her drink, and then picked it up, drinking it. Kagome took in a breath,

"Well, it could have just been sex, but I decided that InuYasha was that guy. The one I want to be with for the rest of my life, so...it was kind of like marriage. It's weird to say. Even I don't completely understand it."

"Marriage?" Aina repeated, looking at her again. "Are you going to marry in human terms?"

"I don't know yet." Kagome said with a shrug. "Not right now, anyway. This is enough for me to be honest. It's a lot more significant in his world than human marriage is in mine."

"Oh, so you'll remain Kagome Higurashi?" Aina asked.

Kagome pursed her lips, and then gave a small smile, "I didn't think of that. I'll probably bring it up later. Once I go back to Japan."

"Leaving anytime soon?" she asked, barely giving Kagome a chance to finish Japan.

She looked at her oddly, and Aina laughed.

"Sorry. We just haven't spoken in _so_ long." she said, drinking more from the glass in front of her.

Kagome shook her head, "It's fine, um, I'm not sure yet. We just kind of ended up settling in this hotel for some reason. It's kind of like a vacation. A break from all the stress."

Aina gave a slow nod, and then waved to the bartender,

"Hey, can we get two more of what I ordered before."

"Sure thing." he said. taking out a bottle, and another glass.

Kagome watched as he fixed up their drinks. The last time she'd drank, it was at the party, and things had not gone so well. She shook her head, and then thought to herself,

"_That doesn't mean I can't have a glass, or two. I drank too much that night. I got myself drunk. All I have to do is not drink so much_."

She gave a nod to herself, and then looked at Aina to see her typing away at the keyboard on her phone. Not wanting to pry into her business (despite how much she did it to her), Kagome let her eyes wander back over to Kita, Bankotsu, and Naomi. Kita did not look happy. She watched as she grabbed her glass, and downed all of its content. Kagome made a face,

"_That doesn't look so good_."

**With Kita**

'Oh, you didn't tell me that, Kita!'

'Well she probably wouldn't. I doubt she goes around bragging about me.'

'Don't be modest then! Tell me another assassin adventure story! A-he-he-he-he-he-

"_GAH! One more story, and I'm going to punch the both of them in their faces!_." Kita hissed mentally, grabbing the bottle of liquor at their table, and then pouring herself another (number 5) glass.

Bored out of her mind, Kita had just suggested they all go to the hotels bar, and hang out some more. Well, she'd suggested that to Naomi, and Bankotsu had pretty much invited himself. Since they'd gotten to the bar, Kita had barely gotten a word in between their flirting, playful hits, and _let me brag about myself/oh, tell me more_ conversations. At first, Naomi hadn't wanted to so much as look at Bankotsu, until he told her how he'd just gotten off the phone with his father, and whatnot. Kita, liking his family, asked what was up. Just updates about the family business, and that he should return home soon. Kita didn't know one person in her family that wasn't noisy, or curious, so Naomi asked what the family business was, and as soon as he told her, he'd been telling all of his stories. Naomi took it all in like it was some action movie, and **the flirting**. What was this!? A date!?

Kita broke out of her angry cloud of thoughts when Naomi laughed. **Again**.

"You don't look, or sound like that type of guy." Naomi said. "Your family must get frustrated with your playful tactics, and especially when they seem like the strict type of people."

"Yeah, sometimes, but they love me anyway." he said, grinning at her, and showing off his white teeth.

A light blush went across Naomi's face, and she took a sip of her drink, looking elsewhere. Kita looked at her sister in honest disbelief, and then looked at Bankotsu, who seemed to zone out while looking at Naomi. It was the same look he always gave her.

Feeling heat in the side of his face, Bankotsu blinked, and looked at Kita to see her bright, hazel eyes looking at him with hell fire intensity. He looked behind him, and then back at her,

"What?"

"Nothing." she said through clenched teeth before drinking more of her liquor.

Bankotsu asked, "Haven't you had enough? What is it? Your third glass?"

"Fifth. I think the last time I was included in the conversation it was my third." she retorted.

Bankotsu heard the anger in her voice, and asked, "Kita, what's the matter with you? You're the one sitting there in silence drinking yourself into a stupor."

Kita rolled her eyes, and then looked away. She looked over to where Kagome sat with her friend. Aina. Kita was surprised InuYasha had let her come down here on her own. Especially with the girl that could have caused them to break up.

"Kita!"

"Whaaat?" Kita whined, looking back to see Bankotsu looking at her with irritation across his face.

He sighed, "Your sister was trying to get your attention."

Kita looked at Naomi, and saw concern in her eyes.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Naomi asked.

Kita slammed her glass down, "Really-!?"

"That's not what I meant. I'd come with you." she said, standing. "We can go right now."

"No. I'm fine right here." Kita glanced back toward Kagome. "I don't trust Kagome alone with her so-called friend. She saw me here, so she's probably hoping I stay until she heads back upstairs."

"I could stay." Bankotsu said.

"I couldn't do _that_, Ban." Kita said in a sarcastic tone, and then looking at him. "You're not finished telling all of your heroic, _manly_ stories. I bet if you flipped a table, and said you're the Hulk, you'd get the point across better."

She started laughing to herself, and slapping her hand on the table as if it were _that_ funny. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at her, though, and Naomi just laughed nervously. He replied,

"I bet if you made up your mind, you'd feel a lot better, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she retorted, searching his face.

Kita knew what he meant, and didn't know why she'd even asked. She glared, and shot up from her seat,

"I've made up my mind."

"Then why are you acting like this." he asked.

Kita put her glass down, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Bankotsu groaned loudly, standing up, and then grabbing Kita's wrist. He dragged her out of the bar, and out of eyesight.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked.

She yanked her wrist away, "Nothing."

"I never pegged you as a liar." he retorted.

Kita pursed her lips, looking everywhere but at him. Bankotsu crossed his arms, and she knew he was just going to stand there until she spoke. After a minute, Kita huffed, and looked up at him. Her arms went slack,

"I don't really know, okay? I just got irritated. It hasn't even been that long, and you're already flirting with other girls. Maybe Sesshomaru went back to Kagura, too, even though he said he wouldn't."

Bankotsu sighed, "Kita, it was harmless flirting, but...I'm not going to keep hoping you'll change your mind, because I know you won't. I look at you, and I know you won't."

"I'm sorry." Kita shook her head. "It's just that you've ever only shown me so much attention, and I guess...I got...I don't know. What's that word?"

"Jealous?" he asked with a grin.

Kita glared at him, and then punched his shoulder. He laughed, taking her wrist before she could retract it, and then pulled her into his arms. Bankotsu leaned down, kissing Kita on the cheek,

"No matter who I date, or what other girl I fall in love with, you'll always be the first girl I ever fell in love with. I won't ever stop loving you. It may eventually be a different love, but I'll always love you and be there for you, Kita. Got it?"

She couldn't help smiling. Kita nodded, wrapping her arms around him in a brief hug before pulling away, and sighing. She looked at him,

"So...you like...my sister?"

"Don't hurt yourself." he said, laughing when her eyes seemed to twitch. "I don't know. I mean, she's a very beautiful woman, single, and...taller."

"Bankotsu!" she exclaimed in shock, and then punched him harder in the arm.

Bankotsu laughed, "I'm kidding!"

"Talk about destroying an old love's self esteem. That was mean!" Kita pouted.

Bankotsu laughed again, and then took her hand, kissing her wrist.

"I said I was kidding."

Kita took her hand away, and then poking him in the cheek, "Listen to me. If you come to actually like my sister, it better be real, because I'll break all of your limbs off if you hurt her."

"I don't even know if I really like her. I'm attracted, and I'm sure that's all it is to her too. Like I said, harmless flirting, but if it does come to that, I won't hurt her. I cherish the women I date. I'm not the same dumb kid that competed with his best friend over girls. If we came to date, and broke up, it won't be because I cheated, or hurt her physically-"

"I get it, Bankotsu." Kita said, smiling. "But honestly I'm not that worried. She'd get to you before I did. She did slap you, right?"

"Yeah." Bankotsu rubbed his cheek. "And hard at that."

"Good." Kita smiled, and then huffed. "Anyway, Bankotsu, if I act weird...just...just ignore me. Despite how much I hated this in Sesshomaru, I can be possessive too. I am a demon, after all."

"Aw. You're possessive over me?" he asked with big, semi-watery eyes.

Kita laughed, "Oh, shut up."

"I get it, Kita." he said with a smile. "Don't bite my head off for it though, and don't let it affect your relationship with your sister. I'm not ready yet to move on, but flirting doesn't mean I'm head over heels in love with her."

"Okay." she said with a nod, and then sighed. "But I can see it happening. Naomi has that aura about her, you know?"

Bankotsu just gave her a small smile before placing a hand on her head, and then rustling her hair lightly.

"Just remember what I said." he said.

Kita nodded, and sighed when he walked past her to go back into the bar. She took in a deep breath, and let herself relax. It wasn't right for her to be so clingy to Bankotsu when she was the one that'd rejected _him_, but she couldn't lie to herself. Kita was scared. Sesshomaru's words forced their way into her head:

_Are you that scared to move on, and of me that you're settling for this arrangement, Kita?_

She was scared. Maybe not to the T in the topic that he was speaking of, but afraid nonetheless. The Takahashi's, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Bankotsu...they were her family when her own wasn't, and it was hard wrapping her head around the possibility of losing them. This was why she'd chosen to stay alone. At least no one had to be forced out of her life. No one would get hurt but her.

Everyone would still be there. Things would be somewhat normal. Sure, she wouldn't get love in the way she wanted, but her life would be comfortable. Maybe not even that much, but it would be comfortable at least for her family.

"Kita?"

Kita blinked, and looked toward the archway leading into the bar to see her sister standing there. Naomi had a hesitant, and worried expression on her face. Kita smiled,

"Hey. Sorry about how I was acting back there."

"No. Don't apologize. It was really insensitive of me to flirt with Bankotsu like that." she said, walking over to her. "You scared me for a second. Demon's don't get so easily drunk off of five glasses of alcohol, but I thought the impossible was finally coming true."

Kita laughed, and then shook her head, "I think a little bit of it got to me since I don't really drink that often, but anyway...if you like Bankotsu-"

"If something happens, then I'd imagine it'd be quite a while from now. Plus, if you don't want me to date him, or anything, then I won't." she said quickly, nervously squeezing at her wrist.

Kita shook her head, "If you like him, then you like him. Go for it. Yeah, it may take some time, but I can see it. I'd prefer you, over him falling for some bitch like, say, Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" she repeated.

Kita grinned, "Oh, do I have the story for you."

She guided her sister back into the bar.

**Back with Kagome**

"So can I meet your boyfriend slash husband slash mate?" Aina asked with a teasing smile.

"Huh? Aina, I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

Kagome was working on her second glass now. Aina, for some reason, really made her feel uneasy, and self-conscious. Aina was acting like she'd just won the lottery, or something. The way she spoke to her was a lot different, too. She wasn't as prying, but just enough to get bits and pieces of information. There was this...victorious smile that'd cross her face now, and again. Sometimes Kagome could tell when her mind wandered, because she'd absentmindedly start rubbing her shoulder with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, why not?" she asked with a pout. "I want to meet him."

"Well..."

"Oh." Aina said quickly. "He knows what I did, doesn't he? God, he must hate me. At least let me apologize to him. Please? I won't even enter the room. I'd feel a bit better. I seem to enjoy ruining people's lives. I can't do anything right by people these days."

"Oh, don't say that, Aina." Kagome bit the inside of her cheek nervously, and then took in a breath. "Alright. Just to apologize, right?"

"Yeah." she said with a nod. "And then I'll leave. Lets stay down here a bit longer, though. I still want to talk a bit before you take me to have my head bitten off by him."

"He won't." Kagome said, but then made a face. "Not literally at least."

Aina laughed. Kagome smiled.

**Four Hours Later**

Kagome headed upstairs with Kita, and Bankotsu (who was currently serenading Kita).

"Oh my god, Bankotsu. Shut up!" Kita groaned. "Humans get so drunk so easily. It's ridiculous!"

Kagome couldn't help giggling. She'd had only two glasses before drinking some water, but she'd gotten a bit tipsy herself while they sat at the bar. Kita looked at her,

"Are you drunk too?"

"No. I don't think I am." she said.

Kita sighed when Bankotsu wrapped his arms loosely around Kita's waist from the side, and then rested his head on her shoulder. He asked,

"Kita, don't you love me?"

"Yes, Bankotsu. I love you. So much, that I'm thinking about committing a mercy killing, you know? You should be honored." she said.

Kagome laughed, "Kita."

"What? He clearly needs to be put out of his misery. Well, he will when he wakes up from his hangover." Kita said with a grin.

Bankotsu muttered, "Or from a broken heart. Does that qualify, Kita?"

The elevator got quiet. Aina didn't quite understand, but could tell things had suddenly got intense.

"Well this is awkward." she said.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, and glanced back at Kita. She was staring at the elevator doors with a begging gaze. The elevator finally came to a stop, and dinged lightly. The doors opened. Kita reached into Bankotsu's pants pocket, and took out his hotel room key. He gasped dramatically,

"Did you just take my wallet! Thief! THIEF!"

"Come on, Ban. I'm just taking you to your room." she took his hand, and guided him out of the elevator.

He asked, "Are you really going to mercy kill me, Kita? Because I-"

"No! It was a joke. Stop talking." she retorted as she lead him down the hall.

Kagome walked out, and lead Aina to her bedroom. She couldn't help glancing at Kita as she tried to open Bankotsu's door. He started singing again, and she was sure it was some choppy version of an actual song. Kagome didn't pull her key out until Kita was able to successfully help Bankotsu into his room.

She took in a breath, and then slid the key into the lock. Kagome opened the door when the light shone green, and then glanced at Aina,

"Wait here."

"Sure thing." Aina smiled.

Kagome let the door close, and then went into the hotel room. She walked into the bedroom to see InuYasha half asleep, and half awake as he somehow still managed to flip through channels.

"InuYasha?"

His slumped ears became alert, and he blinked several times.

"Kagome." he rubbed one of his eyes. "You're back."

Kagome smiled, "Why didn't you just fall asleep?"

"You were out. I'm not full demon, so sometimes I can just...sleep through anything." he grumbled. "Took you forever to get back."

"I'm sorry. I should have texted you to let you know Kita, and Bankotsu were there with me the whole time." she said. "So you could have slept."

He glared at her. Kagome smiled innocently, walking over to the bed, and sitting beside him. InuYasha rolled onto his stomach, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He breathed in her scent, and frowned,

"You smell like alcohol."

"I only had two glasses, but when we left, I tried to help Kita drag Bankotsu out of the bar. I probably smell a lot worse than I should." she said. "Bankotsu's funny when he's drunk."

"You should have seen Sesshomaru when he was drunk. That was kind of funny, too. For once, he was like a thug, or something."

"I don't want to imagine that." Kagome said. "I don't think he'd appreciate anyone seeing him less than he is. An all-powerful, and great dog demon."

InuYasha laughed. Kagome smiled, and started to rub his ears as she had earlier. InuYasha relaxed his head in her lap. His ears began to slump again. Kagome smiled. She glanced at the door, and took in a breath,

"InuYasha?"

"Mm?"

"Aina. She's outside our door right now." Kagome replied. "She wants to apologize to you for what she let happen, and whatnot."

"I don't want to see that wench." he grumbled.

Kagome sighed, dropping her hands from his ears, "InuYasha!"

"You should've known. I don't know why you brought her here." he retorted.

Kagome frowned, and then crossed her arms. She stood, letting his head fall onto the bed,

"You're acting like she drugged my drink, or something. She only made a mistake."

"How do you know she didn't?" InuYasha asked, sitting up, and glaring at her. "Probably wasn't even needed. You were already drunk enough to let some guy take you to his bedroom."

Kagome looked at him. He sounded like he was blaming her for that. Well, yes! It was her fault for getting drunk, but...she didn't want that to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen. Kagome felt her eyes tear up. InuYasha sighed. She turned away from him,

"I'll just tell her nevermind."

"Kagome-"

"Forget it." she walked to the door.

InuYasha huffed in exasperation, and then got off the bed, following after her. Before she could reach for the doorknob, he caught her wrist, and turned her toward him. Kagome looked down, but she didn't need to look at him for him to know that she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. That wasn't your fault. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." he said.

Kagome looked up at him, "You're still mad at me for it, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just irritated with that w-...your friend. She should have kept an eye on you. Someone should have. I should have been here." he replied, wiping her tears.

Kagome looked into his eyes, "Don't do that. Don't blame yourself for not being here. I should have listened to you, but what was done is done. I want to move on from it, because every time I think about it. I re-event it. What if more had happened? What if I lost-"

"But you didn't." he interrupted. "And that bastard would have been dead if he had."

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at his usual gruffness. InuYasha wiped the tears from her cheeks,

"I'll meet her, but that's it."

"Alright."

Kagome smiled at him, and then turned, opening the door. Aina straightened herself when the door opened. She slipped her phone into her pocket, and smiled at Kagome. Aina looked past her, and up at InuYasha. She took in a breath,

"So you're InuYasha?"

InuYasha didn't say anything. Aina gave a laugh,

"Right. Um, I know you could probably care less about what I have to say-"

"You're damn right about that." he interrupted.

Kagome nudged InuYasha gently in the stomach. He huffed,

"Well on with it."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for letting Kagome get drunk, and letting what happened happen. I know I won't ever earn an ounce of your trust, but I still want you to at least know that I'm sorry." she said quickly.

Aina studied his face, which still had its irritated expression, and gave a dramatic sigh.

"That's it."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, and he asked, "What? You told me to listen, and I listened."

She sighed herself, and then looked at Aina.

"It's alright, Kagome. I still wanted to do this. Thanks." Aina gave her a reassuring smile. "This was really fun, and I hope we get to do it again sometime."

Kagome smiled, "Definitely. I'll call you later then, Aina."

"Right." she said, watching as InuYasha snaked his arm around Kagome's waist. "Later."

InuYasha literally lifted Kagome from her feet, pulling her from the doorway, and she laughed, exclaiming his name. He gave Aina a glare before letting the door close. Aina held her smile until the door slammed shut. She stood there in silence. Aina heard laughing on the other side of the door, and her smile fell fast. She glanced at the number of the room before turning, and heading back down the hall to the elevators. Once there, Aina pressed the button.

Irritation, and anger began to build up in her as she waited for the elevator to come. How dare that...that...**half breed **speak down to her. She may have screwed up in his eyes, but maybe Kagome wouldn't have gotten drunk had he not argued with her on phone before. Whose fault was it she decided to drink anyway? Maybe she wouldn't have been tempted to drug Kagome had she not of gotten drunk in the first place! It was her own fault! Her own fault!

The elevator soon came, and Aina got on. She pressed to go down to the lobby, and watched as the doors closed. Aina watched the numbers; bold and red like blood count down as it went down to the lobby. Her frown began to turn, and a smile came. At the thoughts that began to cloud her mind,

"_Naraku will be proud of me. I got everything he wanted without any suspicion. He'll be so proud of me_."

Aina touched her neck where he'd bitten her, and sighed. She could almost remember the euphoria that'd come over her when he'd bitten her. The high that it'd put her on. Her throat suddenly felt dry. Aina's neck began to burn, but it wasn't pain. She wanted to feel it again. Aina wanted to feel his body against hers once again. She walked with haste out of the hotel when the elevator finally reached the lobby, and then to her car.

Aina couldn't stop grinning. Maybe all of this would be fun after all. Maybe she'd even stick around after. Just maybe.

Things were finally coming to an end, though. Especially for Kikyo. There were so little loose ends, and Aina had tied just a couple of them up today.

She couldn't wait to see how this all unfolded. Aina smiled, looking around before slipping into her car, starting it up, and then heading to the man that she was sure she was madly in love with.

**A/N: 30 pages! That's a new record for me since I started writing again, haha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I thought it was a nice blend of funny, dramatic, and sexiness- okay, I'm overdoing it. I'm done. I'm going to bed now, haha. Good night/morning wherever you are, lovelies! Taa!**


	50. Times Up

**A/N: **So, before we get on with this story, I'd like to make some story suggestions. If you're at all interested in a mystery/drama, you guys should go check out Kita and I's story, _Who Killed Kagome_, and if you want some romance with a dash of mystery, and drama, check out our story _When You Least Expect It_. If you decide to read it, your feedback will be REALLY appreciated.

As we come to a close with _What Holidays Bring_, I just want to thank you all that have stuck with me over the past few years. I hope you continue to stick with me in my other stories as well. It's been so fun you guys. Also! I'll be going on **HIATUS** for the next two weeks. I won't be back until the 31st of May, because that's the day of my last exam. I'm a senior in high school, so there's so much that I have to keep track with in order to set the path to my future (I know; dramatic much, Red?). Anyway! Yes! I'll be gone until then. However, look forward to a slew of updates from here, and my collaboration with Kita at Midnight Sesshy.

NOW...enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha

**What Holidays Bring**

**Chapter 50: Time's Up**

A month passed, and InuYasha could feel the stress closing in on him; trapping him where it's impossible to escape. The worst thing of it all was the fact that Kagome was catching on to his lies. She no longer believed that it was business-related, or his father, and she never had to say it for him to know. This all started only a bit ago. She was acting a lot more emotional than usual. Whenever he told his lies, she'd look at him with sad eyes and nod. Or she'd get angry with him, and go sleep in Kita's room. When she wasn't sad, or upset, he thought she was pretty happy, but then she'd get sick. Throw up, or frown at any food he tried to make her eat. He'd never had to go through so many mood swings with Kikyo.

InuYasha shook his head; he had no right to get upset about it. His problem was that if she wanted to snap at him, then she should just do it already! He could not shake the feeling that he was stressing her out, and was the reason behind her getting sick. InuYasha knew if he'd just come out with it already, he'd feel a lot better. It'd be even better if they were back in Tokyo, though. Home.

Maybe she wouldn't be so quick to leave after he told her. Being in America, she could easily decide to stay and let him go back alone until she _figured_ things out. Kagome would do something like that. Maybe that's why she'd change the subject whenever he argued with her about returning to Japan. Kagome wasn't the only problem here, though. Her parents were not letting her go back until Kikyo, and her accomplices, were caught.

"_Gah! What the hell am I supposed to do!?_"

"InuYasha? Are you listening to me?"

InuYasha blinked, "What?"

"I said there has been no sign of Kikyo here since you left. Things seem to of gone back to normal, but that could easily mean she's found where you are and is just waiting for the right moment to make a move. I can tell you're distracted. You need to start being more mindful of your surroundings, and making sure nothing happens to Kagome."

"Right, Father. Got it." he said with a sigh.

"Do you, InuYasha?" InuTaisho asked. "You are not this normally distracted. Whatever idiotic plot you have, make sure you think about it before acting, and if you have any skeletons in your closet, you better come clean with it soon. This is not the time to be reckless."

"I know that." InuYasha retorted. "I got it. I'm not a kid. I'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

"Anyway, thanks for the update." InuYasha hung up before his father could lecture him any further, and then dropped his phone on the nightstand.

He lay back on the bed, and sighed. For just a second, InuYasha closed his eyes, and let the room fill with silence. The only sound was that of the wall clock ticking. InuYasha's ears twitched lightly atop his head, flattening as he let himself relax, but the silence could only bring a certain amount of relaxation for him. No matter what, his head just kept filling with the loads of issues that had presented themselves within the last month. Not only was he having problems dealing with his five-month pregnant ex-mate, but he needed to tell his current mate that she may have to take on the responsibility of mothering someone else's kid.

Kikyo would not be able to live normally with all the trouble she's caused. She'd wind up in jail eventually. It didn't matter how well she thought she could hide.

Another problem was Aina. Ever since that day she and Kagome made up, she'd been around a lot. She'd become somewhat of an instigator to most of their arguments. Aina would _accidentally_ say something that would make Kagome question him, or something around that, and then he'd end up sleeping in this damn hotel room alone...again.

InuYasha did not trust her. Whenever she was around, he got a bad feeling, and it only got worse when Kagome was off somewhere with her. The only thing that made him relax was the fact that Kita was usually always around Kagome when Aina was, but this wasn't always the case. Like today for instance. Another reason to feel on edge.

There was just something off about her. With everything that was going on, InuYasha didn't want to take his chances. In the end, Kagome's safety was more important than the possibility of her leaving him, and that just might have to be what pushes him to finally come out with it.

**With Kagome**

"How long has this been happening, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Aina in the bathroom mirror as she rinsed her mouth. She spat, and then turned the water off. After wiping her mouth, Kagome turned, and shrugged,

"A couple of weeks now, I guess? I think it's just a stomach bug, or stress even. InuYasha and I have been arguing a lot."

"About what?" Aina asked curiously.

She sighed, "He's hiding something. I told him that I'd trust him and wait, but I'm worried. He's always getting these phone calls at bizarre times, and every time he leaves the room. He usually says it's work, or his father, mother, and even Sesshomaru. I know it's never them though. I don't ask because I told him I trusted him, but I just don't know."

Aina didn't say anything right away. She studied Kagome before giving a small smile,

"It does sound a bit suspicious, but who knows? Maybe you're just being paranoid. Or maybe you're not. If you suspect he's cheating on you, then why don't you just ask him? It's better to end things now rather than let them get worse."

"InuYasha and I are mates now, Aina. I can't just divorce him. It's not that simple." Kagome replied. "Besides, I don't want that to happen. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Oh please. You sound like some love struck pre-teen." she said with a roll of her eyes. "Can you really spend the rest of your life with a cheater?"

She looked at Aina, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid like you said."

"Or maybe you're not." Aina repeated, and then shrugged. "You'll only know if you talk to him. You may just have to risk a bit of that trust he has in you to have faith in him to get some answers. You know what? You can do this one of two ways. Search through his phone, and call the number that's been calling him. Or question him until he gives you answers."

Kagome sighed. She just wanted to be happy. Kagome wanted to believe that InuYasha would handle whatever it was, and just be happy. She wasn't the type to just stand by, though. Even without Aina's suggestions, she knew she'd do something eventually. It was that, or suffer through this anxiety she has been feeling for the past month.

"Take my advice before you really end up tied to him forever." Aina spoke again.

Kagome blinked, "What do you mean?"

Aina hopped up onto the bathroom counter, and smiled at her, "Kita. The one married to the all-powerful Sesshomaru, but is currently separated from him because of the Takahashi's legacy of cheating. Doesn't your situation sound a bit similar to hers? Do you want to end up impregnated with his kid, and then having to force yourself to settle to a loveless life for that kid's benefit?"

"How did you find out about Kita?" Kagome retorted.

She smiled, "Oh, come on. Even people over here know who the Takahashi's are, Kagome. All I had to do was Google it. The story's all there. The Takahashi's just don't have the best reputation when it comes to women, do they?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Don't believe everything the media says. It's not always true." Kagome said.

Aina smirked, "Oh? So the pictures that have been posted about Sesshomaru's mother with Yukio were all fake? Then I guess the recorded interview Sesshomaru's mother gave was also fake. It was _so_ hard for me to believe rather, or not she was telling the truth when she practically told the world why she was keeping her son's kid."

"What?" Kagome looked at Aina with wide eyes.

She nodded, "Like I said, all I had to do was Google it. I'm sure people are bound to do the same seeing Sesshomaru without his mate, and kid around for a month now."

Kagome wondered if Kita knew all of this. She took out her phone, and checked the time.

"We...we should go back to the hotel. InuYasha's going to start calling soon enough anyway." Kagome said.

Aina slid off the counter, "Alright, but I think we'll part ways early today. I have an appointment in an hour. Think you can go back alone?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine." Kagome said.

She took a step to leave the bathroom, but when Aina opened the door, and the aroma of the restaurant's food drifted in, nausea struck Kagome once again.

"I'll...I'll just call you later." Kagome said, feeling her stomach churn.

Aina looked at her, knowing that look by now, "Right. Before I leave, Kagome, I have one last piece of advice."

"Huh?" Kagome swallowed hard; she leaned against the counters lightly, thankful for the coolness of their surface, because it seemed to ease some of the nausea.

Aina stood in the doorframe of the bathroom, "Get a pregnancy test, and when you confirm you're pregnant, think hard about rather or not you want to have a cheater's child."

Kagome's blood ran cold. Aina couldn't help but to smile at the look on her face as the door closed. She turned, and began to make her way out of the restaurant.

Meanwhile Kagome stayed in the exact same place she'd been when the door closed behind Aina. The world seemed to freeze around her. She didn't know why she was so surprised. Kagome had known the moment two weeks had passed her usual menstrual cycle time. She'd known from the several times in a day she'd throw up. She'd known from the many mood swings. Kagome just didn't want to believe it. It frightened her. This was why she'd been stalling in questioning InuYasha, because a big part of her knew the answer. If she found out, Kagome could not be so confident as Kita, and leave. She was only twenty-one, had no job, no safety, nor the heart to keep the baby away from InuYasha.

Tears clouded her vision as she slipped a hand over her stomach.

**With Kita**

"Wait. Hold that...that..." Kita turned away, and then sneezed for what must have been the seventh time in the last five minutes. "Ugh! I can't be getting sick."

"Maybe someone's talking about you." Miroku said, watching Kita as she sat at the desk of his and Sango's hotel room.

Sango frowned, "Or maybe someone's wishing you'd go back to your room. Better, maybe that person is wishing you'd go back to Japan. Like Sesshomaru. Maybe he's talking to InuTaisho right now about sending some ninja's over here to drag you back over there."

"Funny." Kita said with no amusement on her face. "And if Sesshomaru wanted me back in Tokyo that bad, he'd drag me there himself, but he hasn't and he won't. I'm a grown woman that can take care of herself."

"Pfft." Sango laughed. "Right."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Kita exclaimed.

Sango shrugged, "Oh, you know. You making a fuss over Bankotsu and Naomi is real adult-like. Let's not forget the fact one of us always has to come make sure you're alive half of the time. We practically have to spoon-feed you, because you decide not to eat most days. I don't know how Sesshomaru did it. Did he have to bathe you as well?"

"Hm-"

"Miroku! Shut it. Not a word." Kita said quickly.

Miroku smiled, "What? I was simply going to say-"

"Not. A. Word." Kita glared. "Clearly I'm not wanted here."

"Exactly! I told you I wanted time alone with Miroku three hours ago." Sango said. "What are you going to do when we aren't here to bother? I don't plan on staying here for another month. If anything, Kagome is going to be a lot safer here than she will be at home anyhow."

"I'm not so sure." Kita said with a sigh. "That's why I'm not going back with you guys. InuYasha's too slow sometimes. There has to be at least one other person around."

"What about Yukio? I'm sure he misses you and Sesshomaru." Sango replied.

Kita gave a small smile, "He's having fun right now. That's all that matters. We won't be apart for that much longer. I have a feeling this will end sooner rather than later. I'm just not so sure how clean it'll be."

"I hope a lot cleaner than you're expecting." Sango said. "I don't want to worry about anyone turning up dead anymore."

Kita just smiled, "I'll see you guys later. You have..._fun_."

Miroku gave her a thumbs up, and Kita laughed. She left their room, and then headed down the hall to her room. Kita paused, though. She really wasn't up to sleeping anymore. Kita wondered what Bankotsu was doing. He wasn't even around a lot anymore. Naomi had started hanging around a lot more than she'd expected her to. She really took it seriously when Kita told her to go for Bankotsu if she liked him. Naomi had let a couple weeks go by before deciding it was okay to hang around more often. When she'd said _while_, Kita had hoped she'd give it a few months, but no. She'd waited a couple weeks.

Kita went down the hall to his room, and knocked on his door. Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing. Kita knew he was in his room. She could smell him, and figured he was probably asleep. If he wasn't with Naomi, he was sleeping after all. Men.

Kita knelt down to eye level with the doorknob, and used one of her claws to prop open Bankotsu's door. She grinned in triumph that she'd managed to open it with pretty much no trouble.

Kita walked in, and gently closed the door behind her. As she'd thought, Bankotsu was fast asleep on the bed. Kita walked over, and crawled onto the bed. She watched him sleep for a moment before reaching over, and beginning to poke him in the cheek.

"Bankotsu." she whispered. "Hey, Bankotsu. Wake up."

He grunted, reaching up, and swatting her hand away. Kita frowned. She went for his face again, but this time pinching his cheek,

"I'm just going to keep bugging you until you wake up."

Bankotsu huffed, reached up, and then grabbed her wrist gently, "Seriously, Kita. I was up _all_ night. Let me sleep."

"But I'm bored." she whined.

Bankotsu yawned, rolling onto his back, and then stretching, "Go take a nap. Naps are good."

"That's all I've been doing lately." she said, and then continuing quickly before he could speak. "I tried hanging with Sango and Miroku, but they're _busy_. Don't get me started on InuYasha and Kagome. They're having issues, and I swear all they've been doing is arguing."

"Why don't you just go back to Japan, then? As soon as you go back, Yukio can go back, right? I know you've been missing him." he said through another yawn, and then looking at her with sleepy eyes.

Kita sighed, "I know, but I want to better prepare myself for the life Sesshomaru and I have to set up for him. A month should have been more than enough, but I've only stayed behind for Kagome and InuYasha."

"It's their problem. Why are you worrying about it?" he asked.

She gave him a look, "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Oh, that's right. You're the shrink that likes budding into everyone's problems instead of dealing with your own. Reason behind not going home, understood." he said.

Kita punched him in the side, "Hey!"

Bankotsu laughed, idly rubbing his side, "I'm just kidding."

"You better be." Kita said with a half glare, half pout.

He grinned playfully, "...or am I?"

Kita went to punch him in the side, but he caught her wrist. He sat up, pushing Kita onto her back on the bed, moving closer, and then leaning over her. Kita's eyes narrowed even more. She glared up at him,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm messing with you. That's all." he said in a deep, husky voice as he began to lean down toward her.

"Bankotsu...Bankotsu...Bankotsu...what are you-!"

He kissed her forehead. Bankotsu's lips turned up into a smile, and then he burst out laughing. Kita pushed him away, and he rolled back onto his back laughing. Kita sat up, her face growing hot. She punched him in the arm this time, and then crossed her arms,

"That isn't funny, Bankotsu! You're...aren't you dating Naomi now? You can't just go molesting other women now. That's called two-timing."

"Oh, come on. All I did was kiss your forehead. And w-who said I was dating Naomi? We've only been hanging out. Nothing's...really happened." he rambled.

Kita watched him. His laughing had died, and he looked around nervously. She rolled her eyes,

"_You're so convincing_."

Kita got up, "Forget it. I'll just go back to my room."

Before she could walk away, Bankotsu reached over, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back onto the bed.

"Kita, wait." he sighed. "Why are you getting so irritated all of the sudden."

"I'm not irritated." she said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

It was Bankotsu's turn to look unconvinced, "Yeah right. I'm no stranger, Kita. I can see right through you. Really. Nothing has happened between Naomi and I."

"So? What are you telling me for?" she asked, beginning to mess with the sheets so she didn't have to look at him.

Bankotsu sighed, "You get mad whenever I say anything about her, or glare whenever you see us together. You're the one that said you're okay with this."

"And I am okay, Bankotsu. I am." Kita said, looking him in the eyes.

He sat up, pulling her to him by the wrist he'd grabbed, and then wrapping his arms around her. Bankotsu whispered,

"I told you that no matter who I end up with, I'll always love you. I'm still here, Kita. I'll always be here when you need me."

Kita felt herself relax in his hold. She allowed herself thirty seconds just to hold him back, and rest her head on his chest. Bankotsu had always been there for her. Through her family drama in high school, and just...everything else. She'd only repaid him by continuously breaking his heart, and now she was preventing him from moving on. When the thirty seconds were up, Kita pushed away, and smiled up at him,

"I know. You won't ever have to tell me that again. I'm sorry. I didn't think I was so possessive."

"Not as possessive as me when it comes to you." he said. "I mean, come on. I took on a demon for you."

"True story." Kita laughed. "Anyway, really...you and Naomi. Go for it. From now on, though, if you're serious about pursuing her, you can't get all kissy-kissy, touchy-feely with me. Naomi's the type to hold grudge for a long time. The plus side to all of this; I can rest easy knowing my little sister has met the best man she could ever of met."

Bankotsu smiled, "I promise that if our relationship goes anywhere, I will take care of her."

"I know you will." Kita smiled, and then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

With that, Kita got up from the bed.

"I know I can't be as affectionate as I usually am with you, but we can still hang out, can't we? You should stay, and we can have a movie day. Just you and me." he said, turning on the lamp, and then finding the remote control for the TV.

Kita smiled, "Sure, why not. Let me just go grab my charger. My phone's dying, and I never want to miss a call from Kimi."

"I'll find our first movie." he said.

She nodded. Kita headed out of the room, and back to her own.

**With Naraku and Kikyo**

"So Kagome's pregnant now!?" Kikyo roared.

Aina gave a slow nod. She was, once again, at the hideout Kikyo, Naraku, and his other minions had been staying in for the past month. They'd been plotting, and now they were so close. Aina often found herself daydreaming of what Naraku called the _finale_. She'd ask him to tell her, but Naraku being the mysterious creature he was, did not tell her much. It only led her on more.

"I want her dead. I want her dead soon." Kikyo raged.

Her eyes had a dark glow about them. As they approached the ending of the nuisance, Kagome, Aina had noticed Kikyo was becoming much, much more lively. At first, she was rather rebellious toward Naraku, but seeing as she would soon be getting what she wanted, Kikyo was doing whatever she could to make his plans go smoother. Apart of that was Aina stepping in to already caused tension between InuYasha and Kagome. Kikyo's job being to call InuYasha, and further intensify the growing suspicion Kagome had of him. Everything was going as planned.

"I don't know why you're getting so anxious." Aina said, swinging her legs idly as she sat in a high stool at the bar in the dining room they were in. "They both don't even know what's about to hit them. She's definitely going to die. Why does Kagome's pregnancy put you off? Is it the fact InuYasha and her have been having sex?"

"You've become quite cocky, haven't you?" Kikyo said with slightly narrowed eyes. "Being Naraku's whore gives you no power of opinion, so I'd love it if you kept your mouth shut."

Aina flushed. She bit down on her tongue. Naraku's whore. This had become a fear she found herself pondering every night before she fell asleep. Was a whore all Naraku saw her as?

"Now, now Kikyo. There is no reason to get so hostile toward Aina."

Aina's back straightened upon hearing Naraku's voice. She looked toward the archway entry to the dining room, and smiled as brilliantly as she could at him. However, Naraku's eyes were on Kikyo. His eyes a bright red that always exude evil. No matter how much Aina desired to see some good in this man, there was none; bloodshed was a constant in his life. It was almost his purpose to physically destroy people in order to get to the top.

"Hostile? I'm only putting her in her place. After all..." she trailed off.

Naraku smiled at her before looking at Aina. He walked over to her. Naraku's hand cupped her neck loosely, making her tip her head up toward him; he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Aina felt herself become slack tasting him. He was like an intoxicating substance to her. Aina could never get enough. She brought her hands up to his chest, clenching at his shirt lightly. When he pulled away, she whimpered softly. Naraku smirked,

"Leave Kikyo and I alone for now. I will call you back here when I need you."

"Okay." she said, her eyes not leaving his until his hand slipped away from her neck, and he looked away.

Aina got up from her seat, and then started to leave the dining room. She stopped just at the archway, though, and looked at Kikyo. Aina gave the best smile she could muster,

"I'm sorry if my news upset you. You should relax, though. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby."

Kikyo glared at her as she left; her self-consciousness of her now larger belly forcing her to put a hand over it lightly. It was a habit now. Most mothers clench at their bellies out of the desire to protect their babies, but it was mere self-consciousness to Kikyo. Damned bastard was distorting her body into a shape she thought she'd never see herself in.

"I advise you to watch your mouth around her. We need her until my plans are finished. I do not need her questioning me now." he said.

Kikyo cut her eyes at him, "Fine. I just want this to be done soon, Naraku."

"You know, patience is a virtue, Kikyo." he said with grin. "It tastes a lot sweeter when the task is complete."

She looked at him. Just like Aina, Naraku never told her much of his plans, and he liked to pace himself in carrying them out. Kikyo just hoped it would not be another month. She just wanted InuYasha back, and of course. Kagome dead.

**With Kita**

It took Kita a good ten minutes to find her charger. Her room had gone from perfectly tidy from when the maid cleaned it earlier, to a tornado site in less than an hour, because that had been pretty much the amount of time she'd spent in it before going to bother Sango and Miroku.

When she made it out of the room, making sure to close to behind her, Kita huffed,

"_Mental note. Clean room myself to give the maid a break_. _Well, it is her job after all though. It's not my fault they have so little space in there. I need room to set things down! The floor just so happens to be the biggest place to put everything_. _Seems logical enough for me_."

Kita started back to Bankotsu's room, but paused when she passed by InuYasha's room. A noise caught her attention. It sounded like coughing, or crying. She frowned, recognizing the voice to be Kagome's. Kita knocked on the door,

"Kagome?"

She made no effort to come to the door. Kita didn't even know if she could hear her. Just as she had with Bankotsu's door, she used her claw, and propped the door open. Kita walked in quickly, looking around,

"Kagome? Kagome where are you?"

She followed the sound to the bathroom, and didn't hesitate opening the door. Kita found Kagome sitting in front of the toilet.

"Kagome?"

She jumped hearing her voice. Kagome looked over her shoulder. Her eyes met the concerned ones of Kita. Kagome quickly sat up on her knees, flushing the toilet. She sniffed, wiping her face,

"Hey Kita."

"What's wrong?" Kita asked, studying her friend as she got up, and then went to the sink.

Kagome turned on the cold water, and began to wash her face. She didn't answer, rinsing her mouth. Kita frowned,

"Where's InuYasha? Did he say something to hurt your feelings again? I'll kick his ass!"

"Don't, Kita. He didn't." Kagome turned off the water, grabbing one of the small towels from the counter, and drying her face.

Kita asked, "Then why are you crying?"

Kagome turned toward Kita. She looked hesitant.

"You can tell me anything Kagome, you know that." Kita said softly. "Are you sick?"

"Can demons not tell?" Kagome asked in a rush.

Kita furrowed her eyebrows, "Tell what?"

Kagome began to mess with the ends of her shirt nervously. Kita blinked, and then walked toward her. She studied her friend, sniffing her lightly. Kita had only noticed that Kagome's scent was mingled with that of InuYasha. It was how she'd found out they were mated. Kita had been avoiding both Kagome and InuYasha since they seemed to be going through something. She didn't think it was that serious, but when the spice she smelt hit her, Kita wished she hadn't backed out so easily. She thought they'd been just lover's quarrels, or just the same fight over whether or not Kagome should return home. Now she knew there was more to it.

"You're pregnant!" Kita exclaimed.

Kagome looked at her, her eyes welling up with tears again, but she blinked them away quickly,

"So they can tell."

"Yes. Demons can tell." Kita said, looking at her sadly. "Why are you upset? Do you not want to be? Does InuYasha not-"

"He...he hasn't noticed." Kagome sniffed. "When I came back, he was on the phone as always, and left as soon as I walked in."

"That idiot!" Kita growled. "These Takahashi's. I swear to god they can't stop working for one minute to notice that their damn mates need them! I'll drag his ass in here, and make him notice. How about that?"

"Right. Work." Kagome said somewhat bitterly.

Kita furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't even know myself." Kagome wiped a tear away that managed to escape.

Kita stepped forward, and hugged her, "It's going to be okay, Kagome. Come on, you know InuYasha's a bit slow. It takes time for him to catch up to everything that's happening around him. I know he loves you very much, and will take care of you no matter what. He'll take care of the both of you. Or the three of you. Or the four of you."

Kagome laughed. Kita grinned.

"Do you want me to die, Kita?" Kagome asked with a laugh, pulling away and then wiping her face.

Kita smiled, "Hey. More playmates for Yukio, and Sango's baby. I say we start planning weddings now."

Kagome laughed again.

"You should take a hot shower, and take a nap. I'll find InuYasha, and tell him to go pick some things up for you. You'll need it for the morning sickness."

"But-"

"Don't worry. Once again, InuYasha's slow, and won't catch on until he actually decides to use that damned nose of his." Kita said. "Don't be so upset. Remember, you're welcome to come hang in my room whenever InuYasha's been his usual asshole-y self. I'll be in Bankotsu's, though, so you could even come join us in watching some movies."

"Okay, but I think I'll take a nap." Kagome said.

Kita smiled, "Alright. I'll come check on you later."

"Thank you, Kita."

Kita nodded, "Anytime."

With that, Kita left the room. When the door clicked behind her, her happy face fell into a frown. She immediately caught onto InuYasha's scent. He was in the stairwell. Kita followed his scent. She opened the door, but before she could even open her mouth, she was shocked into silence.

"Kikyo, I'm done playing your damn games." InuYasha growled as he sat on one of the last few steps that led upstairs. "You need to-"

"Kikyo."

InuYasha nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard another voice in the stairwell with him. He looked up to the door, half expecting to see Kagome, but it was Kita. The look on her face brought him no relief, though. InuYasha brought the phone down, closing it. He knew he'd get hell for hanging up on her later when she decided to call over and over until he picked up.

"Kita."

"Kikyo?" Kita asked.

InuYasha stood, "Would you let me explain before you start your shouting?"

"Kikyo!?" Kita shrieked; stepping into the stairwell and letting the door slam shut. "Kikyo, InuYasha!? For God's sake! God damn it!"

InuYasha retorted, "Kita-"

He didn't even have time to finish speaking. Kita's head went crashing into the side of his face. The sound of the slap resonated throughout the stairwell. InuYasha brought his hand to his cheek. He felt anger build up inside of him. InuYasha growled, about to unleash hell until he saw the look on her face. There was a light gleam of tears in her eyes.

"All of you. You fucking Takahashi's are all the same! You're foul! Disgusting!" she spat.

InuYasha dropped his hand from his now red cheek, and sighed, "Kita, would you just let me explain?"

"I don't want to hear your explanation!" she shrieked, her voice shaking. "There's no explanation behind cheating on the person you've already given your life to! How could you do this to Kagome, InuYasha? How? Is this some sick joke of yours? To Kagome for what she didn't intentionally do with that guy at that dumb party?"

"No, Kita! You know I'm not like that!" he shot back.

Kita gave a bitter laugh, "I don't know what the hell I know, InuYasha! I thought you were the one Takahashi decent enough to stick to one girl!"

"Kita, would you just let me talk!?" he yelled.

The stairwell filled with silence. InuYasha sighed,

"On that same day Kagome went to that party, I was going to a store to get Yukio a present, and Kikyo was in the alley next to the store. Somehow. She must have followed me, or something. She meant to get my attention. From all the crap she's done, I wanted to confront her. Before anything could really be said of me, she told me she was pregnant, and that it was mine. I didn't want to believe it, but then she threatened to hurt herself if I wasn't with her. She kissed me, but that was all that happened! I didn't sleep with her. It was just a kiss."

"Oh, congratulations! You didn't sleep with her." Kita rolled her eyes. "You're such a fool! How in the hell could that kid be yours? Do you know how many months passed since you left Kikyo? It's been practically a year, InuYasha! She would have had the damn baby by now!"

A look of realization crossed his face, "But...her scent. I mean, the scent of the baby. It had my scent."

Kita felt so angry that she couldn't even think right now. She couldn't rationalize any of this. Kita retorted,

"Kikyo's been out for Kagome's head since you decided to be with her. You do the math, InuYasha! It's clear she's up to something! From all of this conversing over the phone, she's probably found you by now."

"No, Ki-"

"You better tell Kagome about this, InuYasha!" Kita said, walking toward him. "You better tell her, and you better tell her soon. She's probably better off if she decides to leave your ass!"

Realizing how, Kagome was pretty much her when she had Yukio, broke her heart. She wasn't going to leave InuYasha. Kagome couldn't just not tell InuYasha she was pregnant. She was not the type of person to keep a baby away from his father. It made Kita so angry that she thought she'd explode.

"I'm going to tell her, Kita." InuYasha knew there was no point in arguing with her. "I've got it handled. Just...stay out of it."

"Stay out of it?"

"Yes! Stay out of it." he snapped, his hands clenching into fist. "I know I may have messed up here, but I'm not Sesshomaru. I didn't intentionally cheat on her. I did what I thought was best at the time for a kid that was potentially mine. Would you think better of me if I let her kill _my_ kid?"

Kita didn't say anything. She breathed heavily. It was Kita's turn to clench her hands into fist,

"You have to tell her InuYasha."

"I know what I've got to do. Mind your own business, and keep your mouth shut in the meantime." he retorted.

Kita glared. Without saying another word, she turned, and stormed out of the stairwell. When the door shut, InuYasha thought he could punch something right now. Anything. He hated being compared to his brother, and even though in his mind what he did wasn't as bad, InuYasha still felt no different.

He slumped back onto one of the stairs, and huffed loudly.

"_Now I have even less time to figure out what to do. Kita's right now. Kikyo...she has to be up to something. Regardless, I have to protect Kagome. No matter what._"

**A/N: **If you haven't read the author's note at the top, please go read it. There's important information there. Thank you guys for reading, and please review! Taa!


	51. Shocking Encounter

DarkShadow At Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! **

What Holidays Bring

Chapter 51: Shocking Encounter

_InuYasha stayed in the stairwell until he was calm enough to face Kagome. He knew she'd be upset with him for just leaving, and taking another one of his _mystery_ phone calls. It would either be that, or she wouldn't be there at all. She could already be in Kita's room, ready to stay for however long she decided to be mad. Or maybe she'd confront him like he'd been expecting. It wasn't like any of these really mattered, though. Kagome would find out one way or the other. Kita seemed pretty tempted to tell her herself. That was the last thing he wanted. InuYasha wanted to tell Kagome himself._

_He walked back into the hotel room, letting the door slam shut behind him before going into the room. InuYasha didn't see Kagome anywhere. His head immediately went to thinking she went to Kita, but then he inhaled. _

_Something smelt foul for one, but he knew that just meant she must have been throwing up again. Concern came over him when he also smelt salt. She was crying...again. That wasn't it. There was something added to her scent. Like a spice. InuYasha didn't really know what that meant, but it only made him more worried. It _did_ seem familiar, though._

_InuYasha walked over to the bathroom door, and went to open the door to find it locked. He gave a loud knock,_

"_Kagome, open the door." _

_There was silence. InuYasha frowned, _

"_I know you're in there, stupid. Don't act like you can't hear me."_

"_You're the one that's stupid, InuYasha!" she retorted. "You know wherever I am...how can you not-"_

"_Would you just open the door?" he interrupted, frowning at the wooden door before him. _

_Kagome gave a frustrated cry, and then started calling him a slew of names. InuYasha growled, and then twisted the doorknob until the lock broke. He went to open the door, but something stopped him from opening it all the way. _

"_No! You can't come in!" she yelled. "Go away!"_

"_Would you stop acting like a brat, and let me in the damn bathroom!?" he yelled back._

_Kagome yelled, "No!" _

"_Yes!"_

"_No!" _

_InuYasha frowned more, and then gently pushed more until she gave up. When he could finally step into the bathroom, Kagome turned her back to him, crossed her arms, and then glared at the floor. He stepped up behind her, taking her arm, and then turned her toward him. _

"_Kagome, what's the matter with you?" he asked. _

_She waved his hand away, and then glared up at him. Kagome's eyes were slightly red from all the crying she'd obviously been doing; her cheeks were wet, and she looked so pale. So frail and sickly. InuYasha had never seen her in this type of state, and it worried him. _

"_I'm sorry if I pissed you off. I..." _

_Kagome looked at him with searching eyes, but when nothing more came out, she sighed heavily. She brought up her hands, and wiped her face. _

"_Is this how it's always going to be, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. _

_He didn't say anything, and instead, his eyes zeroed in on something on the collar of her shirt. After an awkward pause, he spoke._

"_You have some toothpaste on your shirt." _

_Kagome looked at him. Her eyes had slightly widened a bit, and then she looked down at her shirt. Kagome's shoulders began to shake, and for a second, he thought she was crying. From how red her face was turning, though, he knew she was mad. _

"_What!? I was just telling you!" _

"_Gah! You're so...so...so dense, InuYasha!" she yelled. _

_Kagome went to storm out of the bathroom, but he caught her wrist. _

"_Would you just wait a minute!?" InuYasha retorted. "Look, I'm trying here."_

"_You're not trying hard enough!" she yelled again, making InuYasha's ears flatten slightly. "How long have we...have we...-"_

"_Have we what? Spit it out." he said._

_Kagome's hands clenched up into a fist, "You know!" _

_InuYasha blinked at her, and then rolled his eyes, "Been having sex? How hard is that to say?" _

"_That's not the point right now." she said, intertwining her fingers together and clenching her hands until they turned white. "Just answer the question."_

"_About a month, why?" he asked. _

_Kagome sighed, "And our first time was...where? I mean..."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. "Would you quit beating around the bush, and tell me what is going on?" _

"_Oh, just forget it!" Kagome yelled, walking out of the bathroom, and back into the bedroom. _

_She fell onto the bed, and buried her burning face into one of the pillows. Kagome was going to give him a hint through the mere fact they'd been having unprotected sex from day one. That clearly wasn't going to work out, because she never could keep a conversation that had to do with the...'_s_' word. He was so infuriating! Kagome just wanted him to get it already. To make him see how serious he needed to be about their relationship now. Kagome didn't want to live this way. She didn't want to wonder if he was cheating. Kagome didn't want to fight so much. She didn't want to spend the next few months in agony alone. _

_The mere thought brought more tears to her eyes, and she buried her face further into the pillow. Kagome felt the bed sink in lightly beside her. She heard InuYasha give a heavy sigh. Kagome knew he hadn't experienced anything like this, but neither had she. He was the first person she'd truly ever fallen in love with, after all. At the end of the day, he was still the one far more experienced than she'd ever be. Kagome wished all that knowledge in that stupid head of his would just get it. Without her having to throw hints. She was worried enough about how he'd react, and if he was even ready for kids. Was she ready for kids? _

_Kagome's thoughts came to a halt when she felt fingers run through her hair. No matter how angry she wanted to remain with him, her body relaxed. InuYasha ran his fingers through her hair once again,_

"_I'm sorry I'm not telling you what you want to hear...or just anything. I am, Kagome, but...I'm...still trying to figure stuff out." _

_InuYasha leaned forward, and placed a kiss on her temple. _

"_I don't want you making yourself sick over this. I want you to trust that I'll handle it, and until I tell you what's going on, you won't assume the worse." he said. _

_Kagome looked over at him, "It's hard to trust you when the worse could be true. What would you think if I was doing the same to you?" _

_InuYasha's amber eyes locked with hers. Should he just tell her? His mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out. Not immediately, at least. How exactly was he supposed to say it? InuYasha wasn't exactly the best communicator here. He didn't want to see her more sad than she already looked. _

"_Kagome-"_

"_I'm pregnant." she interrupted._

_The words died in InuYasha's throat. He looked at Kagome as if she'd just morphed into some other person, or being. Everything suddenly became so clear. The scent. He remembered now. When Kita was pregnant, she gave off this different kind of scent. It wasn't like it was anything new to him then, though. His father had told him of this when he was explained mating, and all that to him. InuYasha felt like an idiot. How had he not seen it? The vomiting, the mood swings..._

"_Are you going to say something?" she asked, her eyes saddening. _

_InuYasha didn't know what to say. This was all a shocker to him regardless of how it all added up. He didn't know how to process what she'd just said. Kagome was pregnant. She was pregnant with their kid. Unlike how he felt upon finding out this same information from Kikyo, InuYasha's heart pounded in his chest, and skipped beats. With Kikyo, he was mortified, and looked at her as if she were the devil. He'd thought it was a lie. That what was growing in her wasn't his, and that feeling never went away when he found out it truly was his. However, this. InuYasha believed her, of course. She was his mate...his wife, and they were having a baby. _

_Kagome looked like she was going to cry. InuYasha finally snapped back into realization, and pulled Kagome toward him. He buried his face into her shoulder,_

"_Stop your blubbering. I just...just needed a minute. You're pregnant."_

"_I'm not blubbering!" she said with a shaky voice, not hesitating to wrap her arms around him. "You're...happy?" _

"_Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, feeling her beginning to relax in his arms._

_Kagome sniffed, "I didn't know if you wanted kids. I mean...we never got to even talk about it. I thought you would have felt everything was moving too fast, and that you weren't ready."_

"_Keh." InuYasha pulled away, and looked her in the eyes. "Have you forgotten who I am, Kagome? Slow's not my style, and life doesn't wait for you to be ready, right? So I'm always ready. Ready to kick ass, and win." _

_Kagome blinked at him, and then laughed, "This isn't a competition though." _

"_Same difference."_

"_No." Kagome said with another laugh. "This is a baby, and they require a lot of attention and patience."_

"_We can't be any worse off than Sesshomaru and Kita. They both have the attention span of a squirrel. Sesshomaru has patience until the point he gets irritated, and uses violence. Kita just has no patience at all. If they can do it, so can we."_

_Kagome could see the excitedness in InuYasha's eyes. Even though his logic was a bit iffy, she could tell he was happy and determined as a future father. If he was confident, then she could be as well. _

"_Besides," he added, "I know you'll make an amazing mother, and fix whatever I inevitably will mess up."_

"_You're going to be a great father, InuYasha. I just know it. You show your love in your own crazy, overprotective, loud and hyped way. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll take care of the both of us. I'm...I'm glad you're as happy as I am." she said. _

_InuYasha grinned. Kagome smiled, leaning forward, and placing a kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. It was her turn to bury her face into his shoulder. Kagome felt so much happier than she has for a while now. Despite the nausea, tiredness, and the fact InuYasha was still hiding something, she felt like she could relax for now. InuYasha wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome, _

"_I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." _

"_I'll forgive you this once." Kagome replied._

_He grinned, "Does that mean we'll be having more than one kid?" _

"_We'll see." Kagome said with a light blush on her face. _

_InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him as he lied on his side on the bed. Kagome smiled when she felt his lips on her forehead._

"_You feel warm." he said, placing his hand on her forehead._

_Kagome liked the coolness of his hand, "Tired, and a bit nauseous but I think my stomach's empty, so there won't be any more throwing up. I hope. Kita was supposed to tell you to get me something that'd help, but I guess she got distracted."_

"_Right." he said, knowing the real reason she forgot, but then smiled, "I told you. Attention span of a squirrel."_

_Kagome laughed. _

"_You should put something more comfortable on." he said. _

_Kagome smiled, and nodded. She got up, and went to the closer. Kagome didn't even bother looking through her clothes. She took off the dress she'd worn for her day out with Aina, and slipped on one of InuYasha's shirt. It was loose on her like a gown, and closer enough for her. After shutting the light out, Kagome returned to the bed. She rested her head on InuYasha's chest, and relaxed. InuYasha smiled, and then kissed her cheek._

"_You should get some sleep. I promise I'll get something for you tomorrow." _

"_Okay." Kagome yawned. "I love you, InuYasha."_

"_I love you too." _

_InuYasha watched as she fell asleep without any trouble at all. He held her close to him. InuYasha's thoughts wandered back to the problem that was now even bigger than it had been before. Not only was Kikyo pregnant, but so was Kagome. Sure, he expected her to be more than upset when she found out, and twice that when she found out his plan for only the both of them to raise the kid. Now Kagome would have to worry about raising not just their kid, but his and Kikyo's as well. InuYasha sighed heavily. _

"What the hell am I supposed to do? What if I tell her and gets more stressed than she already is_?" he thought, looking down at her as she slept._

_InuYasha brought his hand down, running his fingers through her hair once, and then moving his hand to the side of her stomach. A small smile appeared on her face. InuYasha ran his clawed fingers gently over her stomach. He felt that he could be so much happier, but how could he in this mess? _

_InuYasha shook his head, "_I'll worry about it later. It's not like I'm getting anywhere anyway._" _

_He huffed, and then let himself relax. InuYasha pulled some of the sheets over them, and the rested his head atop Kagome's. She moved closer to him before relaxing into her sleep once again. _

**Nightfall**

InuYasha and Kagome were fast asleep. Well, InuYasha wished he was _fast asleep_. It's near impossible for demons to sleep completely, and even more so for half demons. Demons like Kita could actually fall into a deep sleep if they wanted to, because if any danger were to come, their instinct would let them know, and they'd wake up. It wasn't so simple for half demons. There are times instincts could fail them, and they could easily be caught off guard. For InuYasha, he just always chose to make sure he never allowed himself to truly fall asleep. Most times, anyway.

On this particular night, he was glad tonight was one of those times.

InuYasha caught a scent that he knew all too well. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up on his elbows. The hotel was dark, and the only sound he could hear was the ticking of the clock, Kagome's breathing, and the few cars driving on the streets outside. There was no one in the room as far as he could tell, but that scent. It was close by. InuYasha moved to sit up, but stopped when he felt Kagome stiffen beside him. She had her head rested on his chest, and her arms wrapped around him loosely. InuYasha gently moved her aside. He let out a heavy breath when she settled into her new position instead of waking up. InuYasha sat up, and carefully got off the bed. He found his shirt, and slipped it over his head. InuYasha didn't bother with shoes.

He walked out of the room, and followed the scent down the hall. It led him to the stairwell that he'd been in earlier. InuYasha was so focused on following the scent that he didn't notice the hand that slipped into the stairwell door to keep it from closing. Instead, he continued to follow the scent up the stairs. The scent stopped at the door leading to the roof. He didn't hesitate to open the door, and walk out. InuYasha looked around, and froze when he saw her. Kikyo. She was standing near the ledge, barefoot, looking down at the streets with no expression on her face. Instead of getting her attention, and immediately demanding why and how she was here, InuYasha's head filled with thoughts of just how beautiful she was. Her long, jet black hair blew in the soft breeze, and the dim lights of the city gave her pale skin a beautiful glow. She wore a beige colored cotton dress that had black polka dots on it. Anyone from any distance could tell that she was pregnant. Kikyo's hand rested lightly on her extended stomach.

InuYasha finally made himself stop gawking, and call out to her, "Kikyo."

She straightened her back immediately upon hearing him. Kikyo turned only slightly. Their eyes met. She smiled,

"I knew you'd come."

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes shifted to the edge of the building, and then back to her.

Kikyo stepped away, "Just looking, don't worry."

"Okay, then lets move onto the next question." he said, walking over to her. "How did you find me?"

Kikyo just smiled.

**With Kagome**

Even though Kagome had been lying in bed since noon, she was still tired, and felt like she couldn't even move when the sound of her phone woke her up. Kagome sighed heavily, and opened her eyes. She was about to ask InuYasha to shut it off only to find his side of the bed empty. Kagome frowned slightly. She sat up, and grabbed her cellphone off the nightstand. Kagome glanced at the caller i.d., and then the time. It was almost four in the morning! She answered,

"Aina, why are you calling so early?"

"I was bored, and I thought you'd be awake." she said simply.

There was something off about her voice. Kagome looked around. Where had InuYasha gone? The bathroom? She looked at the door across the room. Kagome couldn't see any gleam of light from under the door, so he must have left somewhere. She sighed,

"_I bet another phone call._"

"You there?" Aina asked.

Kagome blinked, "Y-yeah, sorry. I'm still a bit tired."

"Oh, so you were sleeping. I just thought you wouldn't be able to sleep with all that throwing up, but I guess it's the other way around. Pregnant women do get a lot more tired." she said. "I'll leave you alone, then. Sorry."

Kagome frowned again, "It's...okay, I guess. Bye."

She hung up before Aina could say anything else. What was with her? That was a dumb reason to call. She was _bored_. Regardless of how crappy Kagome felt, it was still four in the morning! Kagome sat her phone back on the nightstand, and then got up. She turned on the lamp, and then went over to the closet. Kagome slipped on a gray long-sleeved shirt, some jeans, and shoes. She walked out of the hotel room, and looked around. Kagome noticed that one of the stairwells were ajar.

"_So that's where he's been going to have his conversations_." she thought to herself.

Kagome went into the stairwell, but InuYasha wasn't there. She went down the stairs a bit, but that only led to the lobby. He couldn't of gone somewhere, could he?

"_The roof is upstairs. Maybe he needed some air_." Kagome nodded to herself, and then went back to head up the stairs.

After a couple of minutes, she finally made all the way up the stairs, and smiled when she saw the door. Kagome quietly opened the door, and peeked out. She didn't need to look around. Kagome shrunk back a bit when saw that InuYasha was not alone. There was a woman standing right in front of him. She couldn't see who it was since InuYasha kind of towered over her. Since she couldn't be seen by the woman, the woman facing her direction, Kagome walked out, and then carefully closed the door. InuYasha had sensitive hearing, so he'd probably hear the door click if she closed it. So, she left it open.

Kagome went to stoop behind one of the big ventilators, and watched. Her eyes widened when she saw the person was none other than Kikyo, "_What...what is she doing here_?"

Kagome's eyes wandered over Kikyo. She looked different. Did she get fat?

"I'm not really sure myself how we found you, InuYasha." Kikyo said with a grin.

InuYasha glared, "I'm tired of your games, Kikyo, and I'm sure you're done losing. You may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean I'll leave Kagome!"

Kagome's blood ran cold. Kikyo's...pregnant.

"Well then, what will you do!? Ignore this child and focus only on hers!? That isn't fair!" she exclaimed. "If that's your plan, do you think I'll let it just happen!?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kikyo blinked at him, and then she seemed to pale slightly.

"Oh. I get it now." she spoke, a smirk forming on her lips. "How stupid do you think I am? Do you really think I'm going to let you just take my baby, and let your bitch mother it?"

"Kikyo, do you think _I'm_ stupid?" InuYasha asked with a dark look on his face. "Your only intention through all of this was to only get me back. To trap me somehow. That kid wasn't mine to begin with, was it?"

Kikyo's smirk widened, "So you finally figured it out. That, or someone spelled it out for you. No, no it wasn't. I had nothing to get you back with, InuYasha. No words, and no weapons, because you kept the target so well protected. This...this thing inside me happened by chance, and that's when I thought. If you found out I was pregnant, and thought that it was yours, I'd have some sort of leash on you. Something that'd tie you to me."

"Then it isn't mine." he retorted.

Kikyo laughed, "Don't get so happy just yet. It wasn't yours at first, no, but now it is. When I bit you, I used my miko powers to take some of your DNA. That DNA immediately became apart of this parasite in me. It's now part mine, part yours, and part another man's. It's beyond a half breed now."

"You bitch!" InuYasha growled. "Regardless of what you wanted, it didn't deserve that! It'll never be normal!"

"Oh no, it'll fit right into our family. As if the rest of the Takahashi's are normal." she said.

The air filled with silence. InuYasha stood before Kikyo with clenched, shaking hands. Kagome was still frozen in her place. She hadn't noticed her eyes had filled with tears until they fell from her eyes, and onto her hands that lay flat on the ground. Kagome angrily wiped them away,

"_Why...why did this have to happen_?"

Kagome didn't even know why she was crying. Was she sad, because of this secret InuYasha had been keeping from her? Or maybe it was the fact he'd let their relationship progress whilst knowing his ex-mate was pregnant. Kagome felt betrayed. She felt used, even though a large part of her knew that wasn't InuYasha's intentions. Regardless, an even larger part of her was angry. Angry at him. Angry with Kikyo. Angry with herself! She'd known the morning she woke up after they'd mated the previous night. The first time she'd truly been able to look past InuYasha's facade. He'd said that he couldn't tell her yet, because he wanted to _enjoy_ the time they were having then. So all he cared about was _his_ own feelings? For a month, he told her to trust him. Where did he think she'd find trust in situation like this!? Kagome felt a sharp pain shoot through her, and she gasped, grabbing at her stomach. She covered her mouth with her other hand, and leaned away from the edge of the ventilator.

It was still silent. Kagome heard Kikyo give a scoff, and then say,

"You're such a fool, InuYasha. How did you not notice her here before? I do not have the sensitivity of smell like demons, and yet I knew she was here the moment she started up the stairwell."

There was growl, "Because maybe you're the one that planned this!"

There was no point in hiding, but Kagome didn't want to stand. She didn't want to see his face.

"Kagome..."

Kagome clenched at her shirt as she heard him approaching. She breathed, focusing on easing the pain that'd shot through her just a second ago. Momentarily forgetting about InuYasha, she panicked,

"_The baby_..."

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up. Her eyes met with bright, amber ones. They shone brighter than any light provided for them on the roof. It reminded her of when they were in the kitchen at her parents house. How he looked at her so sincerely when he held out the wine glass to her. Dropping her hand from her stomach, Kagome got up from the ground, but did not break her gaze with him.

"So Kikyo really was what you were hiding all this time, huh?" Kagome asked. "You know, a part of me knew, but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe it was work, Sesshomaru, your father or mother...but it wasn't."

"Kagome, let me explain." InuYasha retorted. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to explain this. How was I supposed to tell you that Kikyo was pregnant? How was I supposed to ask you to mother a kid that isn't yours? Even more so now that you're pregnant."

"You had a month, InuYasha!" Kagome shrieked in a burst of rage. "In all of those days, neither of us knew that I was pregnant, and you still didn't tell me. You had no excuse, but your own selfishness! And do you really think so low of me that you thought I couldn't take it? I'm not a child, InuYasha!"

"It's not that simple with you!" he shot back angrily. "You overreact to everything. I didn't know what you'd do. Yeah, I am selfish, so what? At least I thought about your feelings in all of this."

"My feelings was the last thing to cross your mind!" Kagome yelled, tears gathering in her eyes. "I have a right to overreact to this. I could have overreacted every time you lied to me, but instead I walked away. I gave you **more** time than you deserved! When you didn't even bother to acknowledge I was sick, I didn't overreact. When I had to tell you myself that I was pregnant, I let it go!"

InuYasha didn't say anything. In the silence that developed, Kikyo clicked her teeth,

"Well there you have it, InuYasha. One reason you shouldn't have gotten with a worthless human girl that has no experience whatsoever with demons."

"Stay out of this!" InuYasha spat, glaring back at her, and then looking back at his mate.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, and she sneered.

"Kagome." InuYasha started when he turned back to her. "I'm...I'm sorry. Hurting you wasn't what I wanted. I'm not good at handling crap like this, but I promise you...I can fix this. Just-"

He tried to reach his hand out toward her, but Kagome stepped away. As she looked up at him, the angry expression fell into one of sadness,

"How? How can you fix this? It's...it's not that simple anymore."

"What do you mean? Are you-"

"No, no...I won't leave." Kagome interrupted. "I won't do that to our baby, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again."

InuYasha went to speak, but they were interrupted by Kikyo.

"I'm afraid you've lost your right to decide in the matter, Kagome."

Kagome looked past InuYasha to see Kikyo now standing right behind him. Her hand had a faint, pink mist about it. Kagome's eyes widened, and she reached forward, grabbing InuYasha's arm,

"InuYasha, move!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. InuYasha's head slowly turned back toward Kikyo as her hand went towards his back. Kagome watched as Kikyo's hand connected with InuYasha's back, and a shock with through her. Kagome went flying back. She exclaimed in pain when her back connected with near the door. Kagome caught herself when she fell to the ground, not wanting to fall forward onto her stomach. She quickly pushed herself upright. Everything around her spun, and it took several seconds before her vision settled.

Not far in front of her lied InuYasha on his stomach. Kagome watched as, what appeared to be smoke, left a burn mark on his chest. Her eyes widened.

"Inu...InuYasha?"

He didn't move. Kagome crawled toward him, her voice slowly building to a scream,

"InuYasha! InuYasha, wake up! InuYasha!"

When she finally reached him, Kagome shook him lightly. She could still feel him breathing, but it was haggard and faint. Kagome heard a heavy sigh, and looked up to see Kikyo standing right next to them. She'd been so focused on getting to InuYasha, she hadn't even noticed her. Kagome clenched her hands into fist,

"What did you do!?"

"Oh, relax." Kikyo said with a grin. "Why would I kill the one person I'm doing all of this for?"

"But he's barely breathing! You could have killed him!" Kagome exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, "I know how to control my powers, he'll be fine. I gave him a bit of a purification shock. Being half demon, it's a lot more fatal, but like I said. I know how to control my powers, and he'll be fine. He has to be, or else I'll truly go mad."

"You've already go past the point of mad, you...you psychopath!" Kagome spat.

Kikyo's face flushed red with rage. Kagome ignored her, and looked down, continuing to shake InuYasha,

"InuYasha, please. You have to wake up!"

She looked at his burn. It looked really bad. Kagome could still seen the the faint pink mist of Kikyo's attack. Hearing a bunch of beeping sounds, Kagome looked up toward Kikyo once again to see her texting away on her phone. What was she doing? It then dawned on Kagome. She remembered what Kikyo had said just a moment ago,

"_I'm afraid you've lost your right to decide in the matter, Kagome_."

She clenched at InuYasha shirt lightly. What could she do? Kagome didn't want to leave InuYasha here, but she couldn't just let her get away with whatever she was planning. A loud bang made her jump. Kagome looked toward the door that led out to the roof to see a couple of men coming toward them.

"She's all ready to be taken." Kikyo said with a grin.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Taken? Taken where? No! Let go of me!"

"Shut up, and stop struggling!" one of them hissed.

"I said let go of me!" Kagome rammed her elbow back into one of the men's nose, and getting him to loosen his hold.

She managed to get him to release her, and she managed to dodge the other mans outreached arms trying to grab at her. Kagome knew all she had to do was get someone's attention. Anyone. Bankotsu. Miroku. Kita. An employee would even be great right now, but was there even anyone in the lobby at this time? Kagome almost made it to the door, but stopped when noticed someone step into the doorframe. She almost lost her footing, and fell forward. The men finally got to her, and grabbed each of Kagome's arms. She didn't struggle, because she honestly could not believe who stood before her.

"Hiya, Kagome."

Kagome's mouth was suddenly dry, and she could hardly get the name out, "Ai..Aina...what are you..."

Everything that's happened between them in the past month suddenly made so much sense. The fact that every time she was around, she caused some argument between InuYasha and her. Plus, the fact she asked so many questions, and always wanted to know what was going on. The phone call that woke her up, and made her go look for InuYasha. She'd been in on everything this whole time.

"Why?" Kagome asked, unblinking.

Aina gave a shrug, and then walked toward her, pulling a cloth from her back pocket, "I honestly didn't have that much of a choice. They're boss is kind of persuasive, you know? Who would choose to die when all they have to do is give some information? Thinking about it now, I can't believe I didn't just agree to become their allies right off the bat. You think you're so perfect because you have the rich boyfriend, and dramatastic lifestyle. In reality, you're nothing but a homewrecker. Kikyo told me everything. How you stole her husband right from under her. I never thought you were that type of person, but I should have guessed how much you've changed from how much of a bitch you've been lately."

"I don't know what's she'd told-"

"Would you stop this conversation, and just shut her up, already? Or are you going to waste the little time I have left?" Kikyo sneered at Aina as she knelt beside InuYasha, writing on some paper on her knee.

Kagome looked back at Kikyo, "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, my attentions are to get InuYasha back, but to do that, he needs to be manipulated. I think that'll be quite easy when he learns you've been taken. I still plan to kill you, but when he comes and finds you dead, he'll be so empty that he lost his mate; he won't care about anything anymore. He'll agree to be with me."

"If you honestly think he'll fall for that, then you're an even bigger psychopath than I originally thought!" Kagome yelled. "InuYasha will kill you!"

"Will he?" Kikyo asked, running her hand over her stomach, and then grinning at her.

Before Kagome could say anything else, she felt a cloth being shoved into her face. She exclaimed in surprise. Her world immediately began to become spotted with blackness. Just before she passed out, she saw Kikyo slip the paper she'd been writing on into InuYasha's pocket.

**Five Hours Later: 9:20AM**

"_Something...something's cold._"

Something cold, and wet was dripping on his back. It hurt. Rain? Hail? What the hell was it, and why did it hurt?

"_My eyes...they're so heavy. My body too. Why can't I move?_"

Five minutes or so passed, and InuYasha could finally feel the heaviness beginning to lift. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was level with the ground. InuYasha frowned, and pushed himself onto his back. A shock went through him, and he gritted his teeth,

"Damn it.."

InuYasha forced himself up into a sitting position. He reached his arm back to where he felt the burning to feel bare, raw feeling skin.

"_What happened_?"

InuYasha sat there looking around.

"_The roof_?"

It soon hit him. InuYasha's eyes widened. Last night. Kikyo, Kagome, and then nothing. Of all that'd happened before he'd blacked out, the only thing to repeat itself in his head was the panicked expression on her face, and now the fact she wasn't anywhere around.

"No." InuYasha growled. "No. Kagome! Kagome, are you up here!?"

The only response he got was a rumble from the sky. He cursed angrily, and then quickly got to his feet. InuYasha ran around the roof, sniffing for Kagome's scent, but the rain was only getting heavier. He couldn't even catch a hint of it. InuYasha looked at the ledge of the building, and felt his heart beginning to pound. He walked all around, studying the ground below to see if Kikyo had...had...

InuYasha couldn't even bring himself to think it. He saw nothing, though, and despite the fact Kagome wasn't within his range, at least he knew she was not dead. Not wanting to waste anymore time, InuYasha ran for the door, and re-entered the hotel. He jumped down all the stairs until he got to the door that led the way into his hall. InuYasha ran to his room, unlocked it, and then went inside. He walked into the room, and felt his heart begin to sink more upon seeing she was not there. InuYasha cursed again, and then left the room. He went across the room to Kita's, and began to bang loudly.

"Kita, open the door! Kita!" he shouted.

After about a minute, the door opened to reveal a very pissed Kita, "What the hell, InuYasha? Why are you banging on the door!?"

"Is Kagome with you? She is, right?" he asked, ignoring her death glares.

The anger fell from her face, and she slowly shook her head, "No...InuYasha. Why are you all wet? What happened?"

InuYasha didn't answer her, he ran down the hall to Miroku, and Sango's room. He banged on their door, calling out their names just as he'd done to Kita's door. When he turned his back to her, Kita saw the hole in his shirt, and his charred skin. She gasped,

"InuYasha!"

Miroku finally opened the door, Sango not far behind him, "InuYasha...what...why are you all wet?"

"Kagome. Is she in your room?" he asked.

Sango frowned, "No, she isn't. Why?"

"Damn it!" he shouted, and then turning, going to Bankotsu's.

Kita followed this time, "InuYasha."

He banged on Bankotsu's door.

"InuYasha." she said again.

The banging got louder.

"INUYASHA! SHE'S NOT IN THERE!" Kita shouted.

The banging stopped. The hallway filled with silence. The fist InuYasha had been banging with tightened, and then lowered to his side.

"It's my fault."

"InuYasha, tell me what happened?" Kita asked, walking up to him.

Bankotsu's door opened. His hair was wild, and glared at InuYasha who he knew to be the one that'd been banging on his door.

"What the heck, InuYasha?" he grumbled, rubbing his face.

Kita looked at Bankotsu, and shook her head. He furrowed his eyes, and then looked back to InuYasha, taking in his appearance. Kita looked back at her brother-in-law,

"InuYasha."

"Kikyo," he started after a short silence, "she found us."

Sango gasped, "What? No...no, wait. She has Kagome?"

InuYasha's eyes fell to the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. The hallway filled with silence again. Kita, Bankotsu, Miroku, and Sango all had looks of disbelief on their face. The assumption of the worst, all clear in their eyes. Bankotsu was the first to snap out of it, though,

"How long ago did this happen? Do you know?"

"It was four in the morning when I found her. I...I don't know what time it was when she knocked me out." InuYasha said slowly. "I should have seen it coming. I should have known. Damn it. Damn it!"

"We need to act quickly here. Kagome...I'm sure she's okay. We...we just need to act quickly. Four o' clock. It's..." Bankotsu looked into his room shortly before looking at all of them. "It's nine, now."

"And now what?" Sango asked when he stopped there. "What does this do for us?"

"Nothing if we don't know who took her." Kita answered. "They could be anywhere with that much time under their belts, but I've got a guess. I've got a pretty god damned good guess as to who brought Kikyo here."

"Who?" Sango, Miroku, and Bankotsu asked.

InuYasha's soft cursing stopped, and he looked up with narrowed eyes. His eyes had reddened, the pupils becoming a dark blue. InuYasha growled,

"Aina."

**A/N: Whoa. Just...whoa. I can't believe What Holidays Bring is finally wrapping up. *wipes tears* Are ya'll ready? Are you? I don't think I am. *goes to cry in a corner***

**On a funnier note, did you guys see what I did there? With the title of the chapter, I mean. **_Shocking_ **Encounter. Get it? Poor InuYasha, right? Must've hurt. Huhuhu. *goes into an episode of maniacal laughter***


	52. The Search

Darkshadow At Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

What Holidays Bring

Chapter 52: The Search

"What...what are you all doing here?"

Aina looked at the five people standing on her front porch. Kita stepped up first, pushing Aina's door open. This forced Aina to stumble back a bit.

"W-what do you think you're doing!?" Aina yelled. "You can't just barge into my house!"

"Shut up." Kita hissed, her slit cat pupils dilating from her anger and irritation. "You're going to tell us where Kagome is, and I warn you not to even try to lie."

"W-what?" Aina stammered. "Kagome? Why are you asking me? InuYasha's her mate, right?"

InuYasha growled, and then tried to move past Kita. Bankotsu grabbed his arm,

"Stop. We need her alive, InuYasha."

Aina looked past Kita, and at InuYasha. His eyes were tinted red. Aina felt fear slowly beginning to cloud her thoughts.

"_How did they know to come here? I didn't think this would happen. I wasn't supposed to be found out. What am I supposed to_-"

"_You fool, calm down._" A voice suddenly intruded her mind. "_One of them is not only a full fledged demon, but a psychologist, so she will read your actions._"

"_N-Naraku_?" Aina blinked in surprise, and then jumped when Kita suddenly grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"Where's Kagome!?" she hissed.

Naraku's voice returned, "_You must not, under any circumstances, lead them here._"

"_But wasn't that Kikyo's intention_?" Aina asked.

When there was no reply, she clenched her hands into fist. Did Naraku's plan fail? Did Kikyo go against his orders? Aina wasn't completely in the loop, so she didn't know what was going on.

"You're not going to answer me?"

Aina blinked, and finally actually looked at Kita. Everything about her seemed to be darker. Calmer.

"I told you. I don't know where she is." Aina said slowly, relaxing her clenched hands. "I called her earlier to see if she was awake. That was the last time I spoke to her."

She wasn't sure if they knew about the phone call. If they did, they could use it against her to see if she was lying, but if they didn't know, they could tie it as her being apart of Kikyo's plot. Aina was in a bind, and Naraku was of no help to her. Perhaps, finally, something was out of his hands. To only Kikyo's benefit, of course. Aina was nothing but bait for her. She hadn't gotten why Kikyo had left a note for InuYasha, but now she knew. Had he found it yet?

"Oh? You called her?" Kita asked, a smirk coming to her face. "So early in the morning? How _ironic_."

Aina didn't have a choice. She looked toward InuYasha's pant pocket, and saw the white sheet of paper poking out. Aina pointed,

"What's in your pocket?"

Kita didn't get easily distracted away from Aina. In fact, her smirk only grew. InuYasha looked down, and saw the paper. He pulled it out of his pocket, and looked at it curiously.

"A note?" Miroku asked.

Bankotsu nodded, "Clearly, they did not want this search to be a dead in. We're being lured in."

InuYasha quickly opened it. His eyes scanned across the paper quickly. Sango stepped closer, and looked over his shoulder, reading aloud,

"_It'd be idiotic to take Kagome, and leave you no trail, wouldn't it? How would I get you back then? You'll probably figure this hint out yourself, but allow me to help as you're not always so bright. Aina._"

Aina's eyes widened. Kita's smirk had widened to the point her pearly white teeth were showing.

"You really are a dumb bitch." she said with a laugh. "You pointed out a note that you clearly already knew was there, and that note just revealed to us that we were definitely right coming here. You have nothing else to hide behind, figuratively speaking, of course. As if I'd let my mice even find a corner to cower in."

"So you going to tell us where Kagome is, or should we just let Kita and InuYasha sharpen their claws on you?" Bankotsu asked, looking at her with pity.

Aina felt her heart beginning to pound. She watched as Kita's hazel eyes seemed to darken. Both she and InuYasha looked at her with bloodlust. For the first time, she saw the true maliciousness of the demons that'd inhabited this world. Aina felt Kita's hold loosen on her collar, and that frightened her as she did not know what that meant for her. She exclaimed,

"Okay! Okay! Please don't hurt me. I...I'll help you! I'll take you to her!"

While InuYasha began to growl only louder, Kita let go of her entirely. Her hazel eyes were brighter, and her smile even more so,

"That'a girl. You made a smart decision."

Just as she'd released her, InuYasha shoved past Kita, and grabbed Aina by the collar again. He growled,

"You rotten wench! I thought Kagome was your friend! Do you know what Kikyo could be doing to her right now!?"

"Kikyo!" Aina exclaimed in fear; she turning her head, frightened by the redness of his eyes. "Kikyo, she told me that Kagome had stole you from her, and I was trying to help the actual victim here! You hurt Kikyo! You-"

"What do you know!?" InuYasha interrupted with a growl, releasing her so roughly that she fell onto her butt. "I didn't realize that you were there when everything happened!? Kikyo left your fate in our hands. Once we find where they are, we could easily kill you. Do you think Kikyo cares!? What does that tell you!?"

Aina looked up at him with wide eyes. She felt the blood draining from her face. Realization dawned on her. He was right. Why else would Kikyo leave it to her to bring them? Why else would Naraku stop helping her? Aina felt her eyes burn slightly, and she looked down. Kita sighed, and then stepped forward, patting InuYasha on the shoulder,

"Relax, InuYasha. We've gotten what we wanted out of her. Well, we've gotten the satisfaction of knowing we have a map to Kagome, but we got something. We don't need her getting all emotional on us. She got sucked into a situation she didn't understand, and they most likely used the envy she felt toward Kagome to make her help them."

"As if that was all." Bankotsu said, making Kita look at him. "She's only a human, and one that has probably had no experience with demons until now. I've seen one, too many like her on missions to kill some demon like the one who has her under his influence. Even if he decided not to use whatever ability he has to make her do what she's doing, he could have easily of threatened to kill her. The one fatal flaw for most humans is survival. It doesn't matter who you supposedly love, promise to protect with your life, or entity you've _devoted_ your life to. In the end, facing death, what can we do other than be selfish? What can we do when all we want is to find our place where demons now dominate? It takes a lifetime to have another mentality. One that doesn't make you choose survival over friends, and family. It's usually only people like...like Sango, who grew up amongst demon specialist, or me...an assassin. Humans like us are the few that managed to not get such a pitiful mentality like this one..."

The room was silent. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kita all looked at him. Bankotsu blinked,

"What?"

Kita started to laugh. Miroku scratched the back of his head, and Sango covered her mouth, looking down. InuYasha growled,

"Are you done with your damn speech!? You've wasted two minutes we could have spent finding out where Kagome is!"

"Oh. Sorry." Bankotsu said, coughing into his fist.

Kita breathed heavily, holding her side, "Okay, ah. I'm done. Sorry, InuYasha. All seriousness, now. Aina. Get up."

She leaned down, grabbing the girl by the arm to only have her yank away. Aina looked up at them all with tears in her eyes,

"What's so funny about everything he said!? I'm nothing special in this world! Try being in my place for a minute! _Demons are more intelligent_, _demons will rule_, _the only hope we have as humans is to find a good position below them_. That was all I was told as a child! It was either that, or marry one of you hell bound demons! For one second, a man actually paid attention to me, and I wanted to believe I was doing something right! If I've got the story right now, wasn't it the same for Kagome? She's a human just like me. No demon specialist, no assassin, no miko. None of those things! Another human struggling to find happiness in this damned world! I fell in love with a demon, but unlike for her, he did not feel the same for me! How can you all be so cruel to me when she did the same!?"

The room was filled with silence, but only for a short moment. Kita sighed,

"Well, I hate to break it you Aina, but you still didn't get the story right. Kikyo's ill in the head. She's bitter, and untrustworthy. It was expected by everyone that the relationship she had with InuYasha would end as soon as he found someone better suited for him. Yeah, InuYasha didn't do it in the best way, but it is what it is. Perfection is not in life's vocabulary. You do what you can, the best you can. It doesn't matter who you are. If you don't try hard enough, the failure of your life is on you. Kagome's fault was being hung up on the sadness she felt toward her deceased brother, and hatred toward her parents. We have to keep moving, because life isn't going to wait. It's not our fault that you can't grasp that. It's not our fault Kikyo couldn't, either. It would have been smart had someone gotten her admitted, but we were too late, and we're all paying the price. So in the end of my rant, life is only what we make it out to be. If you pursue happiness and joy, you'll find it. However, if you pursue jealousy and misery, you'll find it. That's all I have to say, and thus, the end to this conversation that Bankotsu started."

She shot him a look, and he gave a twitch of a smile.

"Now get to your feet. You're going to point us in the direction of Kagome, and hopefully afterward, you'll remember my words and fix the shit I'll call your life." Kita continued. "We all clear on that?"

"Whenever you all decide you're ready." InuYasha grunted, waiting impatiently at the door.

Kita pulled Aina up to her feet, "We know InuYasha. I'm sure Kagome is fine though. Even though she's an ordinary human, she's not the one to stay down."

InuYasha could help but to grin at that as he turned, and then opened the door. They all went out, and got into the truck they'd rushed to rent half an hour earlier. When everyone was in the car, InuYasha started it up, and then backed out of Aina's driveway.

"InuYasha." Kita started as they went off down the road.

He glanced at her, "What is it?"

"Naraku. Doesn't that name sound familiar?" she asked.

InuYasha glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing Aina looking down at her hands, "A little, but I can't remember who it is exactly. Maybe he was some competitor of Dad's. It's the only reason I can think he'd assist Kikyo. She's not exactly richest person ever. It's been months, and I'm sure she's dry out of cash if she was paying him. He has to have a motive."

"Yeah." Kita sighed. "In any case, I want to end this. For all of us."

Before InuYasha could say anything, the sound of a phone ringing went off. Kita sat up straighter, reached into her pocket, and then pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the caller I.D., and frowned.

"Who is it?" InuYasha asked, a part of him hoping it was some unidentified number, and when she answered it, it'd be Kagome.

Kita sighed, "Sesshomaru."

He sighed heavily. Kita pressed the talk button, and then pressed it to her ear,

"What's up, Sesshomaru?"

"What are you getting yourself into, Hoshi?" he asked casually.

Kita bit her bottom lip. How did he know? They were still mates. He probably felt her get all riled up when Aina opened her door. Curse her lack of control. She took in a breath,

"Kagome's in some trouble is all. We're going to get her back, and then all of this crap will be over. Why?"

Kita could hear it now.

_You have a son, Hoshi. _

_He's not even one yet, Hoshi._

_You're being reckless, Hoshi._

_Fool._

_Stupidity._

_Childish._

The list of things he could say could go on, and she knew she would predict right on one of them. Kita absentmindedly looked at her nails. She wondered if he'd ever grasp the concept that they weren't together anymore. Kita knew how to take care of herself, and she was not weak. When would he stop trying to be her mate?

"Don't get yourself killed. _If _you can handle that much."

"Sesshomaru, I'm perfectly capable of-wait, what?" Kita blinked, dropping her hand into her lap.

Did he just...wait, what? Sesshomaru said nothing more. The next thing she heard was something that sounded a lot like a car door slamming, his usual soft sigh, and then...then the call went dead. Kita looked around.

"What?" Bankotsu asked, noticing how she was looking around with wide eyes. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"More like I'm expecting the world to end." she replied, removing the phone from her ear. "Sesshomaru called, questioned me, and then instead of reminding me we have Yukio, told me not get myself killed. He said I could _handle that much_. It sounded like he was getting out of a car. Maybe he's about to go to work? It's a bit late for him. He's usual in by like six, or seven. Maybe he just slammed a door to express his irritation. He sighed too. That's a bit much though, isn't it? For someone as emotionless as him, right?"

Kita blinked, staring forward blankly. Bankotsu laughed. She frowned, and then glared back at him,

"What's so funny?"

"Do you hear yourself? You're trying to analyze everything he said, and did. You should be happy. He's finally giving you his support, and backing off. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but something about it is weird. It feels off." she muttered.

Bankotsu laughed again, "You're just not used to it. Stop reading into it."

"I don't know." she said, unconvinced, crossing her arms, and then sighing.

Sesshomaru was just a weird person. Even when he wasn't around, or did what she wanted him to, he managed to irritate her in some way. Now Kita would spend the rest of the ride wondering what he was doing. He just had to call.

"You going to start pointing, or what?" InuYasha suddenly asked, looking back at Aina when they stopped at a red light.

Aina sighed, and then looked up. She looked around, observing where they were before speaking,

"Keep going straight, and I'll tell you when to turn."

"InuYasha, wait." Kita sat up straighter, turning toward him slightly. "Lets take Miroku and Sango back first."

"What for!? We don't have time-!"

"Sango's pregnant, InuYasha." Kita interrupted, giving him a glare. "I know you want to hurry, but let's not put Sango in danger."

InuYasha glanced in the rear view mirror at Sango, and then Miroku who looked at him with agreeing eyes. With a growl, he turned the wheel sharply.

"Shit!" Bankotsu clenched at Kita's seat as InuYasha began to drive the car even more recklessly than he had been just now.

Kita looked at InuYasha before sighing, and settling back in her seat. She was just as anxious as him, but if Sango lost another baby...would he be able to live with that?

**With Kagome**

Kagome could hear the swishing sound of water when she began to wake up. This wasn't the first time she'd begun to wake up, though. She couldn't remember the number of times she started to wake up to only have that rag shoved in her face again. When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry at first, but it soon cleared. Kagome turned onto her side, and began to push herself up. She looked around to find she was in a room that had little, to no furniture. Kagome got off the bed, and then walked to one of the windows. She looked out to see nothing but water. A lake house? The window looked like it could be opened, but there was nothing but water beneath the house. She wondered if the entire house was on water.

Kagome looked toward the door to the room she was in when she heard a loud thud. She heard a voice that was deep, and raspy. It was quickly followed by a loud, shrilling voice she quickly identified as Kikyo. The words were muffled, so she couldn't make out what they were saying, but it didn't sound like a pleasant conversation. When she heard footsteps coming toward her door, Kagome backed toward the furthest corner. The door opened, and Kikyo stepped in, slamming it behind her. Kagome's eyes had at first narrowed, but they widened slightly when she saw the red mark across her face, and the cut on her cheek and bottom lip.

"Don't give me that look." Kikyo spat angrily, turning away slightly and wiping at her face. "I did what I had to do to insure I got my end of the bargain. Naraku isn't exactly trustworthy."

Kagome didn't know what to say to that. In fact, it didn't even sound like she was talking to her. It was more to herself. Kikyo looked pale. There was a light coat of perspiration on her face, and Kagome couldn't help feeling concerned. Albeit was more concern for the baby, but how could the baby be okay if the mother wasn't?

"Are you alright? You don't look well." Kagome said, taking a step forward.

Kikyo looked at her. Rage was clear in her eyes.

"Am I okay?" she asked, storming toward her. "I'd be okay if you hadn't taken InuYasha away! I wouldn't be going through any of this!"

Kagome instinctively put her arms around her stomach. Kikyo didn't even notice. She raised her hand, and let her palm crash into the side of Kagome's face. It left a burning sensation, but Kagome was quick to recover. She looked up, and then brought a hand up, shoving Kikyo back lightly,

"Keep your hands off me. Why must you do this?"

"Should I repeat myself!?" she spat.

Kagome retorted, "I didn't take InuYasha from you, he choose me! I didn't force him to leave you, Kikyo! He had a choice. I'm not going to lie to your face, though, and say I had nothing to do with the outcome. I felt something toward him, and I pursued it despite your warning. I'm sorry, but..."

"But it is what it is?" Kikyo finished. "You are nothing but a whore. InuYasha should thank me later when I tell him I mopped the floor with your blood. He should be happy to know he'll only have to father one child."

"If you think I'm going to let you just kill me and my baby, you're wrong." Kagome retorted.

Kikyo grinned, "And what abilities do you have to defend yourself against me? A trained miko? You're nothing but a plain human."

"A human with a reason to fight, to live. I wish I could talk you out of this. I wish I could make you consider the safety of that baby growing inside of you, but I know you won't listen to reason. So I'll do whatever I have to, to survive." Kagome replied.

Kikyo scoffed, "You'd be doing me a favor by killing this thing in me, but I'm afraid I'm too far along in this pregnancy. Demon babies, even if born prematurely, have a far better chance of survival unlike those of human premature babies. Plus, the most damage you could do to me is knock me over, and induce an early labor. That won't stop me though. I'm not going anywhere until I watch you take your last breath."

Kagome looked into Kikyo's mad, wide eyes. It was in this moment she looked truly crazy to her. She needed to do something, because Kagome knew the last thing Kikyo was doing right now, was lying. She could see the desire Kikyo had for her demise. Kagome clenched her hand over her stomach. She wouldn't let Kikyo kill her baby, but at the same time...she did not want to kill Kikyo's. All she had to do was get out of this room, and try to escape the lake house. Surely she could manage that?

Kagome began to back away from Kikyo until her back hit the wall. Seeing this, Kikyo sneered,

"Don't even try it. Your time is now."

She jumped at Kagome, but she managed to move away just in time. A faint, pink mist began surround Kikyo. Kagome did not turn her back on Kikyo. She quickly moved back toward the door. Kagome reached back, and grabbed the doorknob only to find that it was locked. Kikyo laughed,

"You idiot. As if I came in here, and left any opportunities for you to escape."

"It could be that." Kagome said, continuing along the walls of the room, making sure to stay away from her. "That...or you're trapped in here just like me. There is a reason for your cuts and bruises, right?"

"Shut up!" Kikyo yelled, running toward her. "Keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand!"

Kagome managed to jump out of the way. She would be able to use Kikyo's pregnancy against her. Kagome didn't even have a baby bump yet, and thus, was a lot more flexible. However, she could only keep this up for so long. Kagome could get sick, or dizzy at any moment due to her own pregnancy. She'd just have to pray hard that InuYasha found her before Kikyo could so much as lay a finger on her. Kagome didn't believe she'd be so lucky, but she could hope. She had to hope, or else Kikyo could get to her a lot more easily.

**With InuYasha and the Others**

"A house on water?" Bankotsu muttered as they walked down the path. "What were these guys doing? Enjoying their vacation up until they made their strike?"

"Or they just decided to find the most inconspicuous place. Are you really an assassin, Bankotsu?" Kita asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He glared at her, "Yes!"

"You sure?" she asked with a grin.

Bankotsu kept glaring as Kita walked ahead of him. He grinned, and brought his hand up, thumping Kita in the back of the head. Bankotsu heard a hiss, and jumped back when Kita turned on him. He laughed,

"Whoa, kitty. Down. Wait, I mean _mew_."

"Bankotsu-!"

"Would you two knock it off!?" InuYasha growled. "I knew I should have come alone."

"As if you could get Kagome out by yourself." Kita muttered.

InuYasha shot her a look. Aina walked past all of them, walking quickly down the path, and toward the front door. Kita hissed after her,

"You idiot! Don't just rush- InuYasha!"

InuYasha had caught up to Aina. Kita cursed under her breath, and began to run to catch up. Bankotsu was close behind. Once at the door, InuYasha didn't even bother trying the doorknob. He kicked the wooden door in, and then stormed in.

"Kagome!" he yelled. "Kagome, where are you!?"

"InuYasha!" Kita yelled, running up behind him. "Use your damn nose, and shut your-"

The door slammed shut behind them, and Bankotsu cursed under his breath. InuYasha looked back to see a tall man with long, jet black hair, and crimson eyes that seemed to shine in the dimness of the lake house. Aina looked at him with wide eyes, and then everyone else in the room. Things were about to get bad, and as a human, she didn't want to get in between it. She'd just have to speak with him later. With that, Aina turned, and ran off down the hall. Meanwhile, everyone focused on the man before them.

"You must be Naraku." Kita said, taking a couple of steps back.

He grinned, "That I am. Welcome. I'm glad you all made it here safely."

"Where's Kagome?" Bankotsu repeated for Kita, reaching his hand to his back.

Naraku smirked, and before they knew what was happening, the walls around them began to break. It was then Kita noticed the white, sharp objects bursting from Naraku's back. It looked like his very spine had left his body, and was now protruding outward as some sort of weapon. Before any of them could react, fragments of the bones were being shot toward them. They all managed to jump back, and avoid being hit, but they weren't given a minute to retaliate. Several dark green tentacles also shot from Naraku's back, and came at great speed toward all of them.

"Get out of the way!"

Bankotsu jumped back, managing to not be touched by the tentacles coming toward him by standing behind a pillar that was within the room. InuYasha cracked his knuckles, revealing his claws, and then cutting every tentacle that flew toward him. Kita, being a cat, managed to easily dodge every tentacle without having to cut them. She jumped up onto one of the tentacles, and charged toward Naraku. He looked up at her slowly.

"You're too slow!" she yelled.

Naraku gave a smirk. The extensions of bone shifted toward her. Kita heard Bankotsu yell,

"Kita!"

She cursed under her breath as Naraku released several of the sharp bone fragments toward her. Not only were they coming from the front, but he had tentacles coming toward her from every opening she could have taken. Kita quickly threw herself down onto the tentacle, and slid around it. Just as she released the tentacle to drop to the ground, another came and crashed into the side of her. Kita gritted her teeth when she felt something pop in her shoulder, but turned slightly with grace and sliced the tentacle right down the middle.

Several other tentacles came toward her. She lifted her arm to lash at one to only feel pain shoot through her.

"Kita!" she heard Bankotsu shout again.

She managed to jump back when Bankotsu threw his blades toward the tentacles, and stopped them from hitting her. Bankotsu ran to her side, and then touched her arm lightly,

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine! We can't st-"

"Why are you two idiots standing there!? Move!" InuYasha shouted.

Kita looked up just in time to see InuYasha running toward them, but to only be stopped by one of Naraku's bone fragment's going into his side. She exclaimed,

"InuYasha!"

Something slammed into the back of her, and she crashed into Bankotsu. They both went flying. Kita didn't know where they ended, because when they made contact, everything went black.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	53. Fish and Lure

**A/N: Just a quick note. I failed to mention how large this house is. It's a pretty big lake house. Almost mansion-like. Just a clarification so you guys don't think this house is some puny thing that somehow miraculously gained several floors. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Darkshadow At Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! **

What Holidays Bring

Chapter 53: Fish and Lure

* * *

Kita couldn't hear anything. When she woke up, she found Bankotsu beside her, shaking her lightly. Upon seeing her eyes open, he pulled her upright by the arm that wasn't dislocated,

"Jeez, it's about time you woke up."

"What..." Kita looked around.

Her hair, and clothes were soaked. They'd been put in some part of the house that was flooded with at least two feet of water. She tried to get up, but winced, and then grabbed at her shoulder.

"You dislocated your arm." he said.

Kita held her arm gently. She clenched at her sleeve, and then looked at him,

"You have to set it back into place."

"That's going to hurt like hell, and if you scream, they're going to know we've woken up." he retorted. "It doesn't look like there's any other way out of here, and we need to get out without them knowing."

"If we leave and my arm is still like this, I'll only drag us behind." Kita sneered.

He looked at her for a moment before sighing, "Fine."

Bankotsu moved close to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up close to him,

"Try and muffle your scream as much as you can."

Kita nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut, and buried her face into his chest. Bankotsu gave her no count as she was expecting, but she supposed it was better she didn't see it coming. When he snapped her shoulder back into place, pain shot through her body, and she growled out in pain. Kita clenched at his shirt, and panted. He placed his hand on her head,

"Shake it off, Kita."

Kita breathed deeply, and after awhile, the pain began to fade. She let out a heavy breath, and then leaned away,

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked, examining her arm.

She nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, we need to find a way out." he said, getting to his feet, and then helped her up.

Kita pushed her wet hair from her face, and looked around, "Now, to find a way out without being detected."

**With Aina**

When Aina went off down the hall, her goal was to find Kikyo, and get some answers. She couldn't find her any of the rooms. Had she fled? Just when Aina was beginning to think that was the case, she came to a room that was up on the third floor of the house. All the other rooms had been empty.

She heard the sound of running feet, and frowned. Aina walked toward it, and went to open it but something stopped her. Something dark appeared behind her, and she didn't so much as touch the doorknob. Aina turned around. She wasn't surprised to find the person that'd appeared behind her was none other than Naraku. Aina swallowed, and backed up against the door. She didn't say anything, because she honestly did not know what _to_ say.

Naraku grinned at her. Aina intertwined her fingers in nervousness,

"I...I'm sorry I brought them here. I didn't know what else to do."

"It is fine."

Aina hadn't expected that. She blinked, and looked up at him,

"It is?"

"Why, of course. Although, things in turn will turn out a lot more bloody than I intended." he replied. "These unexpected things happen, though, don't they?"

"I-I guess." she stammered.

Naraku began to walk closer to her, and Aina pressed her back hard against the door. She didn't want him to be closer to her. Aina knew he only wished to use her to his liking, and she didn't want that. She no longer wanted to even be apart of them, but what could she do? Even if he doesn't love her, she still loved him. Naraku pushed her hair aside, and leaned down. Aina tensed when she felt him bite her, but as usual, as soon as the pain had come, it was gone and replaced with pleasure. Aina closed her eyes, savoring the adrenaline-like rush she felt going throughout her body. Naraku spoke into her ear,

"Listen to my instructions closely."

She nodded, her breathing uneven, "Y-yes."

**With Kagome and Kikyo**

"How much longer do you think you'll be able to keep this up!?" Kikyo spat, panting heavily.

Kagome panted as well, "As long as it takes."

She wanted that to be true, but a little while ago, something similar to an electric shock had gone through her. It didn't hurt, but it was more of that feeling you got when you're shocked because something happened suddenly. Kagome didn't know what that meant, but all she could think about was InuYasha. If he was here. If he was okay. It scared her, and she couldn't focus as much as she wanted on Kikyo. Too many times Kikyo almost hit her. She didn't know what level of strength Kikyo was planning to hit her with, but she had to assume it was going to leave her in a fatal situation. If her little zap had knocked InuYasha out, she didn't want to imagine what it'd do to her baby.

To Kagome's dismay, however, her pregnancy was winding her down a lot quicker than she thought it would for Kikyo. She'd begun to notice the room would start spinning at the most random moments. Kagome could honestly say she'd never felt true fear until now. Kikyo started to laugh,

"Heh. I bet you thought you could run until I got tired. Yes, I'm out of breath, but my miko powers provides as an extra set of energy for me. I won't be dropping to my knees anytime soon. However, you..."

"Kikyo," Kagome started with a pant, leaning against the nearest wall, "you have to stop this. You're not going to solve anything by killing me. Do you honestly think you'll be able to live a happy life with InuYasha? You're going to jail, or better for you, a mental institution."

Kikyo gritted her teeth in anger, "I will **not** let you have InuYasha!"

Kagome took in a breath, and ran long the wall away from her. However, as soon as she took a step, dizziness wasn't the only thing to suddenly hit her hard. Kagome felt sick to her stomach despite the fact she hadn't eaten in hours. She pleaded, her eyes burning lightly,

"_No..please don't do this..._"

Kikyo laughed, "I have you now!"

Kagome fell forward, her panting now haggard. She heard Kikyo's footsteps approaching her fast, and Kagome turned quickly,

"NO!"

Kagome extended both her arms out in front of her as to somehow protect herself from however Kikyo planned to attack her. The most unexpected thing happened, though. When Kagome threw her arms outward, a pink light lit the room suddenly, and the next thing she knew, Kikyo had been thrown backwards against the wall. Kikyo gasped in pain. She wrapped an arm around her stomach, and panted heavily. Kagome looked at her with wide eyes, and then at her hands. What was that? What had she done?

"You...bitch..." Kikyo hissed in pain, leaning forward and digging her nails into the wooden floor. "What did you do? How did you..."

"I...I didn't mean to!" Kagome exclaimed.

She sneered, "Liar! You knew you were a miko all along, didn't you!? You were playing with me this whole time, and waited for the perfect moment to hit me! My baby..."

Kagome looked at her with wide eyes. She felt her entire body begin to shake when she saw a pool of what looked like water escape Kikyo. Kagome felt her heart beginning to pound hard in her chest. What'd she do? Kikyo stayed on the ground, unable to move. It was obvious she was in pain. What was she supposed to do!?

"Kagome!"

Kikyo and Kagome looked toward the door. It was InuYasha. Kagome got to her feet, and ran to the door,

"InuYasha! In here! Hurry! You have to hurry!"

She heard footsteps running toward the door. The doorknob rattled as he unlocked it. When he pushed the door open, Kagome ran into his arms,

"InuYasha, you came."

He caught her in his arms, but the hold was loose. Kagome looked up to see that he was looking across the room to Kikyo. She leaned back,

"I...she's in labor."

"What happened?" he asked, looking down at her.

Kagome felt her heart jump in fear when he looked down at her. There was something off. His amber eyes looked irritated, and cold. InuYasha repeated, a lot louder and rougher than before,

"What happened, Kagome!?"

"I'm not sure!" she retorted, clenching her hand into a fist lightly. "She was trying to hurt me, and I was trying to protect the baby! Something strange happened, and she went into the wall. I didn't know that I could do anything like that!"

"What are you saying?" he asked with quizzical eyes. "_Something strange happened_? What did you do?"

Kagome didn't say anything right away. She looked down at her hand,

"I...have miko powers."

When she heard a growl, Kagome looked up to see that he was glaring at her, and she took a step back. He yelled,

"She's only five months, Kagome! You could have killed the baby!"

"W-what? InuYasha, I didn't know!" she yelled. "I swear to you, I didn't know I had these powers!"

"That doesn't change you could have killed my pup." he growled.

Kagome looked up at him with surprised, "What about _our_ pup?"

"It's barely existent." he said without missing a beat. "It's not like we couldn't of tried again."

Kagome was shocked into silence. Surprisingly to her, tears didn't flood her eyes. Instead, she felt anger. She clenched her hands into a tighter fist,

"What about me!? There's a possibility that I would not have survived the attack, InuYasha!"

He glared, "Why is it always about you!?"

The irritation in InuYasha's eyes suddenly became outrage. Kagome took a step back when he began to raise his hand. He grinned at her,

"Maybe you _should_ die."

Kagome was so shocked she didn't see his hand come out, and slash across her stomach. She gasped in pain. He chuckled,

"And the baby, too, naturally."

Kagome dropped to her knees. Meanwhile, Kikyo looked at all of this with wondering eyes, but with no expression on her face. InuYasha leaned down, grabbing Kagome by the hair and making her look up at him,

"Just give up now. Give into my _real_ mates desire, and die. You'd have nothing to go back to, anyhow. Kita, Bankotsu, Miroku and Sango...they were all with me. They're dead now, and it's your fault."

She looked up into his mad eyes with surprise.

"_No..._"

But why else would InuYasha begin to act this way? Why else? Kagome felt something bothering her. Like a sound only she could hear at its highest frequency. It nagged her, and nudged her, urging her to run. Something was off, and she didn't know what it was. Kagome felt paralyzed, though. Hearing all of this from her mate, feel the pain of the cuts he'd just given her...her baby...

Kagome clenched her hands into fist. This didn't matter. She had to tell herself that none of this matter. There was still her chance her baby was fine. From what she could feel, the wounds were shallow. There was still a chance her baby was fine, and she was not going to give the chance up to the possibility that everything that was happening right now was true. She took in a breath, and focused on that feeling she had when she'd hit Kikyo. That feeling of fear, and unwavering need to protect her baby. Just as InuYasha went to slash at her again, Kagome brought her hand up, and pushed her palm into his chest. InuYasha let out an exclamation of pain, and released her. She pushed him away from her, making him fall roughly back into the wall. InuYasha was quick to react. He growled, slashing at her, but Kagome ducked beneath his arm, and ran out of the room.

InuYasha did not chase after her, though. He touched where she'd touched him to feel she'd torn that part of his shirt, and left his skin badly charred. InuYasha laughed,

"This girl you hate so much isn't so stupid after all. Hearing all of that, she could of easily of given up, but she didn't."

"It'd been better had you put your hand through her." Kikyo said bitterly. "Naraku."

The silver hair on _InuYasha's_ head suddenly began to turn pitch black. What was once InuYasha, was now Naraku. He turned, and looked at her with a grin on his face. Kikyo glared,

"How cruel of you. At first, I believed it truly was him."

"You should thank me, because I gave you the vision that you so badly wished would come true." Naraku replied. "We both know the possibility that half breed deciding to settle for you isn't a possibility at all. Be satisfied you at least got a physical fantasy of him coming for you, and let me finish what I engaged in all of this for."

"Then will you tell me now?" Kikyo asked, looking down and breathing heavily. "Why you decided to help me?"

"I thought it would be clear to you by now that I hold a grudge against this bunch." he replied. "Where the Takahashi Company now resides, used to mine. They bought me out, and didn't spare even a glance backwards. It was not that my company was inferior to there's, because it was not. If it was, they would not have adopted my policies. They wanted their company to expand more throughout Japan, and I just so happened to be their target. It only infuriated me more that they made my very building their headquarters. When Takahashi's offspring aren't around to fill the places that truly make that place what it is, the company will take a blow, and he'll be begging for help just to keep it up."

"Heh." Kikyo laughed. "You look down on my wish to somehow get InuYasha back, call it nothing but a fantasy, but what do you call what you're doing now? While InuTaisho may be distraught his children are gone, which I doubt will happen, he will not let it shake him. He's lived many years, far more than you, and I'm sure he's seen worse days."

Naraku's composure didn't break, "Do not underestimate me, Kikyo. There are many ways to destroy these boys, and the best place to start..."

He looked at the blood on his hand from where he'd clawed Kagome, and grinned.

"...is with their women."

Kikyo said nothing, and he observed her with somewhat agitated crimson eyes.

"While I know the child will live, you're four months too early." he said. "It does not help you tainted the child with that half breeds genes."

Kikyo smiled. He'd known all along. She looked up when he walked over. Naraku looked into her eyes,

"You have a while before you actually have to give birth. Leave."

"I'm not leaving without InuYasha." she hissed. "I won't let you kill him."

"InuYasha will die. He should mean nothing to you now." he said simply. "The child, however-"

"Is the one that means nothing to me." she interrupted. "I never asked for it. Leave it to me to give birth to this thing, and I'll leave it to die."

Naraku grinned, "You're still so rebellious. Fine."

He turned his back, and made his way to the door.

"Then I will break you until you decide you can rebel no more."

With that, Naraku disappeared out of the room. Kikyo glared after him. When she no longer heard his footsteps, she clenched her hands into fist, and began to work on getting to her feet.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha panted heavily as he lied on his back in some unknown room. He hadn't even known he'd blacked out. Sure, he got hit in the side by one of Naraku's damn fragments, but it wasn't why he'd blacked out. InuYasha pushed up onto his elbows, and looked down at the bone fragment that was still stabbed into his side. Without any hesitation, he reached down, and yanked it out. InuYasha growled when he felt the expected ache of pain. He threw the fragment away from him angrily, and put his hand over his side. InuYasha removed his hand a moment later, and looked at it. The blood had an unnatural blackness to it. He didn't know if it was poison, or what, but knew whatever it was, was the reason he'd lost consciousness.

With a sigh, InuYasha replaced his hand over his side, and then got to his feet. He grunted, but pushed the feel of the pain to the back of his head. InuYasha's ears twitched atop his head, and he sniffed around. All he could smell was his blood, and water. No Kagome, Kita, or Bankotsu. Not even Kikyo, or Naraku.

"_Fine. I'll just start looking for them._" he thought, walking toward the door that led out of the room.

InuYasha turned the knob, and found that it was unlocked. He scoffed,

"Idiot."

InuYasha opened the door, and went to walk out only to be met by Aina. He glared down at her,

"Why aren't I surprised to see you clean of blood?

"You want to know where Kagome is, right?" she asked softly.

InuYasha glared. Aina wasn't even looking at him. She looked as if she was seeing right through him. Aina was barely blinking; when InuYasha had last seen her, she looked scared out of her mind, but now she was calm and looked amused. It pissed him off. He grabbed her by her collar, and glared,

"Don't mess with me, I'm not in the mood!"

"Kill me if you want," Aina said, looking up at him with a smile, "because that just means Kagome dies without you ever seeing her alive again, or even getting the chance to protect her."

InuYasha looked at her for a minute, before shoving her back, "Just take me to her."

"Sure. I'll even take you to your other two friends."

She turned, and led the way up some stairs. InuYasha snorted under his breath, and then began to follow her. His senses were haywire as he slowly followed her up the stairs. There's no way she'd just lead him to Kagome. Naraku had to of put her up to something. He wouldn't let them catch him off guard again. InuYasha would get Kagome, find the others, kick Naraku's ass, and get out of here. Deep down, he knew it would not be so simple, but since when was anything simple?

**With Kita and Bankotsu**

"How fucking big is this house?" Bankotsu grumbled. "We've looked in everything room up until this point."

The door that they'd been thrown in from had been bolted shut, so their last option had been to find the source of the flood in the basement. They found the crack, and managed to break that small section of the house out. It'd begun to flood more, but that'd been what they wanted. They swam into the freezing water, under the house, and up to the surface. Seeing as it'd be stupid to re-enter from the front, they climbed up the side of the house, and onto what had looked like the second floor. It made sense that Naraku would not put Kagome, or InuYasha on the first floor, so they went up. The second floor had been large, and filled with several bedrooms, closets, and bathrooms in which they found nothing. After spending a lot of time there, they went up to the third floor, and had only clear a few of the rooms.

"Get it now?" Kita asked. "It's not just that Naraku wanted to be inconspicuous, but he wanted to make this as difficult as possible for us."

"Yeah." Bankotsu said. "If he has them on the top floor, who knows what he'll try."

"Lets just hurry up." Kita said. "I hope Kagome's okay."

"She's pretty tough, I'm sure she's..."

When Bankotsu trailed off, Kita looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Bankotsu was looking down at the ground, "Look."

He knelt down, and pointed out the drips of blood that was going the direction that they were walking. Bankotsu looked down the hallway to see a door ajar. It was obvious whoever was bleeding had left the room, but still. Kita looked at the blood,

"It's Kagome's blood. Oh, hell."

"It came from that room." he said.

Kita went ahead of him, and jogged down to the room. She pushed the door open to find Kikyo leaning against a wall, her back to her. Bankotsu walked up behind Kita, and frowned when he saw who was in the room,

"Kikyo."

She glanced back at them, and gave an irritated sigh, "If you're looking for Kagome, she's obviously not here. You'd be lucky if she's alive anymore."

"You bitch." Kita hissed, going toward her. "What happened to her!?"

Bankotsu grabbed Kita's arm, "Stop."

"What for!?" she demanded, glaring up at him.

He hadn't moved his eyes from Kikyo, "She's in labor."

The irritation in Kita's face fell, and she looked back at Kikyo. She glared at the both of them,

"Don't give me your pity. Leave me."

"Don't worry, I have no pity to spare for you." Kita sneered. "Bankotsu, lets go. We need to keep searching for Kagome. I don't understand why she continued going upstairs, instead of down."

"Right." Bankotsu said, glancing at Kikyo once more before turning, and leaving with Kita. "About that, while Naraku showed us some of his abilities, I don't think it was all. Either Kagome was somehow tricked to keep going upstairs, or she was only focused on running away. She could also of gotten lost. There's so many upstairs, and downstairs in this house, you need a map. Any stairs going down could just lead to some subsection of the house that actually leads you up. I don't know. Let's just hope we find her before Naraku does, because right now, the fact he isn't anywhere around is making me nervous."

Kita nodded, and started to run, but didn't even make it five steps when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She frowned, and ran to them, looking down to see Aina and InuYasha.

"There you guys are." he said, walking past Aina up the rest of the way. "Have you found Kagome already?"

"No." Kita replied.

He asked, "What about Naraku...or Kikyo?"

"No." Kita answered before Bankotsu could open his mouth. "Would we be standing here if we had?"

InuYasha looked at Kita, and then at Bankotsu. He narrowed his eyes. InuYasha didn't know why he continually found himself relying on people's words. He took a sniff of the air, and after a while, glared at Kita. She knew, and glared right back,

"Well I wasn't going to tell you, but Kagome's hurt right now, InuYasha! The last thing you should be worried about is the person that's most likely the cause of it."

"But she's in labor, Kita." Bankotsu added.

Kita turned on him, "Really, Bankotsu!?"

"Regardless of your hatred for Kikyo, that kid inside her did nothing wrong! If anything, it's the victim as well as the rest of us!"

InuYasha didn't say anything else. He ran past all of them, and down the hall. InuYasha walked into the room, and looked at Kikyo. She looked at him. A look of surprise came to her face,

"InuYasha?"

"I could easily ignore this, and tell myself it's not my kid but I'm not that type of guy. This doesn't make you any more important than Kagome, but I've only come to make you get out of this house." he said, walking toward her.

Kikyo glared, stepping back, "Why? I'm fine right here."

"There's no telling what Naraku is going to do, and I doubt this house is going to be standing afterward. You need to leave." he said.

Kikyo's glare didn't fall, "I don't want this baby!"

"If you didn't want it, Kikyo, then you wouldn't have carried it!" he shot back. "You're out of luck now."

Kikyo clenched her hands into fist, but sighed. She walked up to him,

"You will come to me after you find Kagome, won't you?"

He was silent for a moment, but gave a nod, "I'll help you."

Kikyo knew that InuYasha was one to keep his word, so she nodded. He took a step back,

"I take it you know your way out."

With that, he turned, and returned to the others.

"Let's go."

Aina continued to lead the way up, but they weren't going at the pace any of them wanted. InuYasha was getting impatient.

"Aina," Kita started, "we've figured by now that Kagome's trying to get away from Naraku. My question to you is are we going to the very last floor of the house, or is there a specific room?"

Aina stopped and looked at Kita; she smiled, "Kita, you told me earlier you wouldn't allow your mice to even find a corner to cower in."

She needed to say no more. InuYasha growled, and dropped his hand from his side. As much as he wanted to kill her at this moment, she was the least of his worries. InuYasha ran past Aina, and started up the next staircase. He yelled,

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha, wait! You're hurt, you're not going to be able to kill Naraku on your own." Bankotsu yelled after him. "Kita, let's go."

Kita just stood there, and glared at Aina.

"Kita, let's go. She's not worth it right now." Bankotsu urged.

She glanced at him, and then back at Aina's stupid smiling face.

"You're going to die, Aina, and I hope you realize that it'll be from your own ignorance. I hoped you would desire to fix your life more than have a man, but I was wrong. Enjoy the last possible hour of your life." Kita said nonchalantly before starting toward the stairs.

Aina's smile fell into a frown, "No, you all are the ones that will die! Naraku...he may use me, but at least I'm of use to him!"

"Just wait, Aina." Kita said. "I bid you farewell."

With that, she ran up the stairs with Bankotsu. Aina clenched her hands into fist.

**With Kagome**

When she'd left the room, Kagome had run down the flight of stairs. After that, there'd been another staircase that went down, but it looked like it went down into some sort of basement, so she continued down the hall, and started up the next set of stairs. Now that she found herself only continuing to go up, she knew that those stairs were the way down. Perhaps the room had only been dark? Kagome didn't know. She didn't know what way was up, or down at this point. The pain coming from her stomach was almost unbearable. Not to mention her nausea and dizziness was not helping. She stumbled, or fell every now and again.

Once in awhile, she'd hear a creak behind her, or see a shadow ahead of her. It frightened her, because she did know if it was just her head playing tricks on her, or InuYasha coming after her. It had not happened for a while now, though. So, she stopped, but only for a moment. Kagome leaned against the wall, and panted heavily. She wiped the sweat from her brow, and tried to calm her breathing and pounding heart.

Everything burned, but Kagome knew she could only rest for so long.

"_Kagome!_"

Kagome eyes widened. She looked back toward the stairs. She swore she'd just heard InuYasha.

"_Kagome!_"

He sounded concerned, but he'd sounded that way also when he entered the room before. When Kagome heard footsteps, she started to run again. She didn't want to take the risk. Just as she started up the last set of stairs of the house, InuYasha and the others were entering the hall. InuYasha caught a flash of Kagome's long jet black hair, and chased after her,

"Kagome, I'm here!"

"I'm sure she heard him." Bankotsu panted as they chased after InuYasha. "Why is she still running."

"I don't know." Kita panted back. "It looks like she's running away, doesn't it?"

Bankotsu glanced at Kita, but focused on keeping up with InuYasha as they started up the next set of stairs. He almost tripped when a scream suddenly broke the air.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, jumping the rest of the stairs.

He landed at the top of the stairs, and ran into the hallway. Kita and Bankotsu eventually came up behind him. Kagome was only a couple feet ahead of them down the hall. She'd fallen back onto her butt. Before her stood...InuYasha. Kita frowned,

"What the..."

"InuYasha?" Bankotsu asked.

Bankotsu and Kita looked between the InuYasha that was in front of them, and the one that stood in front of Kagome. InuYasha growled,

"What kind of sick joke is this!?"

Kagome looked back, her eyes widening when she saw InuYasha, Kita, and Bankotsu. The InuYasha standing in front of Kagome smirked, and then chuckled with a voice that was clearly not InuYasha's,

"Forgive me for my childishness. I just wished to scare her once again in this form, before I kill her."

"The hell you will! Kagome! Move!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome still sat there, seeming to be in some sort of daze.

"Kagome! Move your ass!" Kita yelled.

InuYasha cursed, "Damn it!"

He drenched his hand in the blood from his wound as he charged forward. InuYasha swung his hand, and the blood from his hand shot toward the imposter like blades. As the imposter jumped away from Kagome, what everyone thought was some sort of puppet transformed into Naraku. Kagome looked at him with surprise,

"Who..."

"I'm Naraku. I'm pleased to meet you, truly, for the first time." he said with a chuckle.

His crimson eyes were frightening as they stared down at her like she was some slab of meat. Kagome jumped when she felt someone land behind her. She looked up to see InuYasha. He offered his hand,

"Get up."

Kagome took his hand, and let him pull her to her feet. He looked down to where her hand rested on the front of her shirt to find it coated with blood. InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat in fear. Before he could think of the worse, Kagome looked at him fearfully and asked,

"Are you really InuYasha?"

He blinked down at her. InuYasha's eyes softened slightly,

"Of course I am."

She relaxed some, but he could tell she was on edge. If he was worried about their pup, InuYasha could only imagine how frightened Kagome was as she was the one carrying. Naraku laughed, getting their attention,

"Everything's falling into place just as I hoped it would. Even more so now that he is close."

Everyone looked at Naraku. InuYasha glared,

"Now that who's close?"

"Our most special guest." Naraku answered, grinning. "You all came here for you own reasons. All it, probably due to the drama going on between InuYasha, and Kikyo. However, that has been the last thing to cross my mind. All of you are nothing more to me than a lure for the big prize catch. But first..."

Just like before, the bones and tentacles came bursting from Naraku's back. They destroyed the ceiling, walls, and floors around them.

"There is nowhere for you to go. While I like a chase, die with some dignity." Naraku said as he sent both his bone fragments, and tentacles flying toward them.

"As if I'd run away from you!" InuYasha spat.

He quickly picked Kagome up bridal style, and then jumped away, dodging all of his fragments, and tentacles. Kita and Bankotsu doing the same.

"This floor is too narrow for a battle." Bankotsu grunted, sending blade after blade at the many tentacles continuing to shower down on them. "We're going to get struck eventually. We need a more open space."

"Stop complaining! We have to work with what we have. There is no way out. He destroyed the stairs. The only way out is out one of these windows, and what's the likelihood we'll come out unscathed from that with his attacks coming down at us?" Kita shot back.

Naraku was relentless, and without mercy. His goal was definitely to kill them, but Kita still did not know what for. She did know at this point it had to do with the company after all.

Naraku continued to send a slew of attacks their way, and in turn, they continued to send their own. Somehow, they were managing to keep up with him, and it irritated him as he had hoped to finish this quickly. He moved closer to them, sending more and more their way, pinning them closer to the back of the hallway. Even still, they managed to keep up with him, and continue to attack, most hitting him. Kita, now in her full transformation, could see that he was getting frustrated and laughed,

"You've overestimated yourself, you bastard. As if we'd let you just kill us."

"Shut your mouth, you filthy feline." Naraku sneered, but then smirked as a thought came to him. "_His mate..._"

The attacks suddenly began to lessen, but only for a moment. He looked at Kita with a grin,

"Perhaps I should change my tactic. One domino falls, they all fall, right?"

The bone fragments all shifted toward Kita, and then began to fly toward her. Naraku grinned seeing the surprise on her face.

"No!" Bankotsu shouted.

Bankotsu grabbed Kita just as the attacks began to hit, cursing when he watched one of the fragments go right into Kita's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. He clenched his jaw when he felt several of the sharp fragments going into him. They slammed into his back, the side of his legs and arms. Naraku growled,

"Stay out of my way!"

"Bankotsu! Take Kita, and move out of the way!" InuYasha shouted.

Nothing he did was stopping Naraku; several of his tentacles bunched together into one large one, and crashed into one of the walls. InuYasha cursed, and held Kagome close to him. He looked down at her,

"Hold on tight. Don't you dare let go."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck a lot tighter than she had been before. The tentacle came back, slicing through the air from its great speed. It came into the hallway, and slammed into all of them, taking the opposite wall out.

**With Kikyo and Aina**

Kikyo had left the house with Aina only a minute before the house totally began to cave, and sink into the water. The sky seemed somewhat darker, but Kikyo knew that it wasn't the case. Something about the water was off. It'd blackened, and emitted a thick smoke. Kikyo held her breath, frowning,

"_Miasma_..."

Her eyes widened when she heard a large crash from the top of the house, and looked up to glass and wood beginning to come flying down to the earth. Aina gasped. Kikyo did not wait for her. She continued, and walked further into the woods just before what used to be the dock leading to the lake house. Noticing Kikyo leaving, Aina chased after her, and barely managed to avoid the flying fragments. Aina jumped when she felt the earth jump. She looked toward the source, and saw InuYasha on his back with Kagome right beside him. They looked...dead, or unconscious. She wasn't sure. Shortly after, Aina noticed another person lying on the ground. It was that other guy whose name she couldn't remember. Aina looked around, wondering where Kita was. As she searched for her, Aina felt a burning sensation beginning to start in her lungs. She covered her mouth, beginning to cough. Aina looked around, but found that Kikyo was no longer in sight. She frowned, and then decided to search for Naraku. Surely he'd need her assistance.

Aina grinned when she saw him drop from the top of the crumbling house, to the ground with ease. She followed his gaze, and finally found Kita. Aina watched as she clenched at the shard of bone that was deeply embedded in her shoulder. She couldn't help but to wince as she slowly pulled it from her arm, screaming as she did so. Kita panted, and then rolled onto her stomach, trying to push herself up.

Aina smirked, and then walked toward Naraku. She tried to control her coughing as she approached him, but for some reason she couldn't. Why was she coughing anyhow? As she got closer, and closer to Naraku, her vision began to blur. Aina frowned. She stopped, and coughed into her hand. Aina's eyes widened. Blood coated her hand. Fear began to consume her as she remembered the words Kita had said to her,

"_You're going to die, Aina, and I hope you realize that it'll be from your own ignorance._"

Aina walked as quickly as she could, "N-Naraku, help me. There's...something happening...I don't understand..."

Naraku looked away from Kita to her. The way he looked at her could be in comparison to that of a person watching a plastic bag drift in the wind.

"You are no longer needed." he said simply, looking her up and down before returning his gaze to Kita.

Aina's eyes widened, and she stopped just beside him. She stammered,

"W-What? I-I mean, I can understand you no longer need me I suppose, but at least help me! Tell me what's happening, Naraku!"

"No, I will not help you. You're going to die within a minute, or so. You've breathed in the toxin of my miasma too deeply, and now you will die." he said without so much as looking at her. "Your assistance was appreciated. Now. Don't bother me."

With that, Naraku walked away, and started toward Kita. Aina began to struggle to breath. She reached out to grab him, but tripped and fell to her knees. She coughed, spitting up more blood. Aina felt panic and fear begin to mix as she realized what was happening. She was going to die. What life did she live? It was hardly a life at all! Tears clouded her eyes as she slowly began to lose the strength to sit upright, or breathe.

**Kita**

On the way down, Bankotsu had lost consciousness from the many attacks he'd taken for her, and the hit he received from Naraku's tentacle. As hard as she tried to hold onto him, she couldn't due to the pain that shot through her shoulder.

She didn't know where he landed.

She didn't know if he was even alive.

Kita choked on the sobs that began to forcibly bubble up her throat. Being a demon, she could have endured it a lot better had it been like dislocating her shoulder, but it hadn't been just her shoulder that had gotten hit. The fragment had stabbed her right where Sesshomaru had marked her. The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Kita could hardly breathe through the trauma the injury was taking on her body.

She clenched at the ground, screaming in agony and grief. Kita was angry, she was sad, and in so much pain. She didn't want to die like this. Kita hadn't seen Yukio in a month, and not only that, she'd just lost her connection with Sesshomaru against her will. So many years of being with him, of being mated with him, and connected with him in ways no one else ever could be. It was gone...just like that, in a blink of an eye.

Kita had been told stories of how it felt to destroy the bond between mates, the pain, the sorrow, but hearing it was so much more different than feeling it. It was a part of the reason she didn't want to do it when Sesshomaru suggested it. While she probably could have dealt with the pain in other conditions, she would not of been able to deal with seeing his face. How was he feeling now? Was he driving when it hit him? Was he home alone? Kita sobbed, her nails digging into the dirt. There was Yukio too. Could he feel his mother in pain right now?

"No, no, no..." Kita sobbed.

No matter what she tried, Kita could not get to her feet. She couldn't fight. This was how she would die. When she heard a laugh, Kita went to look up, but before she could, she felt a foot connect with her shoulder, and she screamed. Kita rolled onto her back, and looked up through the haze of pain to see Naraku standing above her. He looked down at her with a grin on his face,

"Hit the mark, didn't I?"

"Y-you bastard!" Kita spat.

Naraku chuckled, "Insults the best you can throw?"

Kita turned her head away from him, continuing to sob. She couldn't stop herself. No matter what, she would at least not let him see her cry. She would not allow herself to see the satisfaction of knowing he won cross his face. Kita clenched at her shoulder as she felt the earth below her begin to shake. She thought Naraku was releasing the bones and tentacles again to kill her. However, then she heard a loud, angry, pain-filled howl. Kita's eyes widened, and she stopped breathing.

"Don't get silent on me just yet. I want to see his rage." Naraku said with a grin, bringing his foot up, and pressing it into her wound once again.

Kita screamed out in pain. Mentally, she kept telling herself to shut up, but she couldn't. He knew. He could hear her. Kita felt her body beginning to shake lightly. She panted heavily. Kita began to black in and out. She could hear ringing in her ears. The thumping of the earth stopped, but Kita could hear a loud drone vibrate in the air. She recognized it. Sesshomaru...he was growling...he was here...

Naraku began to speak. It varied from anger, to calm, to anger again, but Kita could not make out his words. She sensed his presences leave her, and Kita guessed he'd backed away from her to transform.

"_I...can't stay...awake..._" Kita thought. "_So...tired..._"

She jumped when she felt something soft like silk run across her legs, and arms. Kita felt a warm breath on her face. She struggled to open her eyes, and when she managed to just a bit, Kita caught sight of a large leg, coated in silver. She wanted to look higher, but she couldn't even move her head at this point. Perhaps that was a good thing, because Kita didn't think she could handle seeing his eyes even in this form. Kita felt herself slipping, and soon everything went black.

**A/N: What!? Another update already!? Man. I must really love you guys. I hope that you enjoyed this, because I actually put some blood and tears into it. No sweat, just blood and tears. Are you happy!? I'm sad now! So review to make me happy, okay!? Two more chapters. **

**Also, technically, the next chapter is the last chapter. Chapter 55 will be an epilogue introducing the sequel, _Identity_. Are you guys ready?**


	54. Recovery

Darkshadow at Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!**

What Holidays Bring

Chapter 54: Recovery

* * *

It was spring now, yet the weather wasn't as warm as Sesshomaru thought it would be. It was still cool to the point the company building still occasionally had the heat on. The vent made it's usual ticking noise as it blew out powerful gusts of heat. Sesshomaru lied directly beneath it on the couch of his office. His silver bangs rustled lightly against his forehead, the ends tickling his eyelids.

After a few minutes, as he expected, a knock came to his door, but he didn't say anything, nor make a move to go open the door. The door opened, and closed. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the clock on the wall next to the couch,

"What is it, Father?"

"In another bad mood, I see." InuTaisho replied. "How many more nights do you plan to sleep in the office?"

Sesshomaru didn't so much as glance at him, and instead, closed his eyes again. InuTaisho sighed, narrowing his eyes,

"I pitied you at first, Sesshomaru, but it's been a month. You should take my advice, and take time off. You're only wasting my, and the company's time slacking off."

"In what part of my job have I slacked off?" Sesshomaru asked, opening his eyes once again, and then sitting up.

He gave a small smirk, "There you go, being so arrogant. You and I both know business doesn't last where there isn't communication. You've ignored calls from several clients in this week alone. Yes, you do fine through email, but you can't keep it up that way. We've lost about five clients in this month."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said, standing. "Then you will be satisfied with the fifty, or more clients you will lose within the hour."

He walked past his father to his desk, and then sat down in the chair. InuTaisho sighed once again, turning and then looking at him. He studied Sesshomaru closely. InuTaisho knew that Sesshomaru wasn't trying to slack off at his job, and if anything, he was only preventing losing clients. He already wasn't the most pleasant person to converse with, and with this dark mood looming around him, there was no telling what would come out of that mouth of his.

For the first time, InuTaisho could see how old his son was. However, Sesshomaru was still several thousand years too early to know the true sorrows of life, but this indeed was a start for him. Before Sesshomaru could pick up his phone, he asked,

"How's Kita...and your arm?"

InuTaisho's eyes followed the faint lines that went up Sesshomaru's left arm. When there was a pause, he looked at his son's face. Sesshomaru rested his arm on the desk,

"My arm is fine, as you can see, Father."

"And Kita?" he asked without missing a beat. "When's the last time you saw her?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father, "She'll be fine."

InuTaisho gave a small smile, "Alright, then. I'll leave you alone."

Whenever anyone asked, that was all he said. Kita, along with Bankotsu, has been in the hospital since what'd happened in America. They'd been taken to the hospital, but Sesshomaru had had Kita transferred back to Japan as soon as she'd been stable enough. Everyone else followed suit soon after. InuYasha recovered quickly as he hadn't had anything more than a few bad cuts, and bruises. Kagome had been kept in the hospital until they declared that she was no longer in risk of losing her baby. Bankotsu had been in a coma for about a week, but had eventually regained consciousness. He eventually left the hospital with some bandages, and an arm sling. Then there was Kita.

Due to the trauma of her injury, she'd gone into shock, and hadn't woken up until a couple of weeks after the incident. When she did wake up, though, she went into a panic. Kita had ripped all of her IV's out, and because of her quick movement, reopened her wounds. They had already been pretty bad, and it did not help her reopening them as badly as she did. It turned out the excruciating pain would be the least of her worries. The bone fragment had hit a few nerves, and now she could barely push against a hand, or hold an object.

Sesshomaru thought nothing of it, a normal reaction after coming out of a situation like the one she had, but anyone could see all of this had taken way more than a physical hit to her. Mentally, she was unstable. Every night she'd been in the hospital, Kita would either not sleep, wake up in a cold sweat, or in a blind rage. That was where Sesshomaru had gotten his scars from. With some urging, Sesshomaru let the doctors put Kita in the psych ward. It'd been a week now, and when he'd seen her yesterday, she seemed to be better. InuTaisho hoped she'd be going home soon, and in turn, Yukio would be flying back to Japan.

InuTaisho went to leave the office, but stopped just before grabbing the doorknob. He looked back at his son,

"Have you heard from your mother?"

The room seemed to get colder. Sesshomaru looked at his father with narrowed eyes.

"If you want me to call her-"

"Stay out of it." Sesshomaru said, standing from his chair.

InuTashio replied, "Kita's going to find out eventually. I'd imagine they're going to let her out tomorrow, if not today. Is that why you're in such a bad mood today?"

"I was not informed you had become a psychologist." Sesshomaru retorted.

He grinned, looking amused, "Questioning you does not make me a psychologist. It makes me your father. However, the fact you said that tells me Kita's all you're thinking about. I bet you're seeing mini-psychologist everywhere just because someone happens to ask you a question."

He laughed. Even though his expression did not change, InuTaisho could feel the agitation coming from his son. When he saw Sesshomaru look at the clock again, he smiled,

"Tell Kita I said hello."

With that, he finally left the office. Sesshomaru sighed, and then turned looking out the window. It was around late noon. Kita would be released at six. Only an hour. Yukio would be coming today, or so his mother's secretary said. Sesshomaru glared down at the streets. No matter what angle he looked at the situation, Kita would find out simply because his mother could not keep her mouth shut. He turned, grabbing his keys, and then leaving the office.

**With Kagome**

Things had been rough. Before leaving the hospital, the doctor told Kagome sternly that she would not engage in any strenuous activities of any sort, nor could she allow herself to get too stressed. That meant she couldn't even talk to InuYasha about everything that had happened, because it would more than likely lead to some sort of argument. That was all that went through her head that day. However, somehow they ended up settling it a lot sooner than she'd expected. She blamed InuYasha's cuteness, and just the fact she loved him too much.

**Flashback**

_Kagome was finally being released from the hospital, and all she wanted to do was go home to sleep. Wherever home was. Since InuYasha and Kikyo had divorced, he'd stayed in a hotel, or an apartment. She didn't know which. It didn't matter to her, so long as she got to sleep. _

"_Kagome." _

_She stopped when a hand grabbed her arm. Kagome looked back at InuYasha. He looked at her nervously, his dog ears slumping forward lightly. She took in a slow breath, trying to respond as calmly as she could,_

"_What is it, InuYasha?"_

"_I want to talk to you before we leave." he said._

_She frowned, "We shouldn't. You heard the doctor."_

"_I know, but can you just listen to me? I'm not trying to start an argument." he pleaded._

_Kagome searched his face, and then sighed. He gave a smile, taking her hand, and then leading her outside. InuYasha sat down on one of the benches just outside of the building, and pulled her down to sit beside him. He took in a breath,_

"_I know that _I'm sorry_ isn't going to cut it, but you have to know hurting you wasn't my intention. Yeah, I shouldn't of let our relationship go any further knowing what I did, but I guess I was just scared of losing you. I was selfish, and I won't try to justify it. You said you didn't know if you'd be able to trust me again, and that's understandable. I'm giving you a choice, though. If you wanna leave, I'm not going to stop you, ya know. I've pushed a lot on you already, and you deserve to do so much as leave me. You don't have to stay with me because of our kid, I know you won't prevent him from seeing me, but I won't force you to stay."_

_Kagome didn't say anything right away. She looked down at her hands as she thought. Could she really leave? Was it really impossible for her to forgive him, and move on? InuYasha had admitted to kissing her, but that'd been the end of what could be questioned upon being called an affair. He hadn't slept with her. Most of this was all because of his error in judgment. Kikyo manipulated him with her pregnancy. She could see how it got out of hand, but the most upsetting thing about this was just the fact he let things go this far. Not between him and Kikyo. Between herself, and him. Instead of letting things go as far as they had, he should have stopped, and told her. Kagome probably wouldn't have been so upset with him. She could have helped had he let her. _

"_If you need time to think about it, I'll back off." InuYasha said when she still didn't say anything._

_Kagome shook her head, "No, I want to settle this now. I don't want to spend the next seven months being mad at you, or living in silence. I want to bring our baby into the world feeling happy, not angry. I just want you to promise me you won't keep any more secrets, no matter how severe the situation seems. I'm still going to need time to forgive and fully trust you again, but I don't want to leave. I still love you, InuYasha. That hasn't changed."_

_Hearing this, InuYasha couldn't help but to grin. He nodded, _

"_I'll have you trusting me again in no time."_

"_We'll see." Kagome said with a smile, and then laughed. "Can we go home now?"_

"_We can after one more thing." he said, standing. _

_She stood as well, "What?" _

"_I want you to see him." he said, taking her hand. "They said I could come by before we went home."_

_Kagome let InuYasha lead her back into the hospital, and toward the elevators. She knew whom he meant. The paramedics had found Kikyo near giving birth when they arrived at the scene. Once at the hospital, InuYasha had woken up since he didn't have any bad injuries. When he found out that she'd been okay, he went to stand with Kikyo while she gave birth. It was a boy. Kikyo had refused to look at it, so much as name it. While InuYasha told her all of this when she woke up, he seemed relieved, but hesitant. Kagome knew he must figure she wouldn't care about a kid that wasn't hers, but despite how upset she'd been with him, she'd listened. _

_Kagome squeezed InuYasha's hand, "How is he?" _

"_Still small, but better." he replied. "The doctor said he's getting stronger every day, but it'll still take some time." _

_When they got to the NICU, InuYasha led Kagome to the room they kept him in. Everyday Kagome was here, he'd been by to see him. InuYasha planned to continue to do so until he could come home. When they entered the room, InuYasha let go of Kagome's hand, and went over to the incubator that sat in the corner of the decorated room. There were all sorts of child-like themes, and it made it feel like it was a bedroom in a house rather than a room in a hospital. Kagome slowly walked over. _

_InuYasha put some of the hand sanitizer on, and pulled a chair up to the incubator. Kagome felt a smile tug at her lips as she caught sight of the infant. He was about the size of InuYasha's hand, feet stopping just at his wrist. He had jet-black hair that you could tell was soft just by looking at it. Kagome walked closer,_

"_He's so small." _

"_Yeah." he said. "There's this thing called kangaroo care, and they let me hold him for a least an hour, or two. It's supposed to help. I'm always scared I'll drop him, or something."_

"_What's his name?" Kagome asked, pulling up a chair herself after putting on some of the hand sanitizer. _

_He smiled, "I decided on Masato. After one of my favorite kickboxers." _

"_You would." Kagome said with a soft laugh. "Masato..." _

_She watched as InuYasha stuck his hand through the circular hole in the incubator, and gently put his finger in Masato's hand. InuYasha smiled when his fingers enclosed around his finger weakly. He looked at Kagome,_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yeah?" she didn't take her eyes off Masato. _

_InuYasha asked, "Are you going to be okay with this?"_

_Kagome slipped in her into the other hole. She gently ran her index finger across his cheek. _

"_Yeah." she said. "I'm about as good at parenting as you are, but I'll do my best. We'll do our best."_

_InuYasha grinned before turning back to look at their son. He thought to himself,_

"Kagome's going to make a better mother than Kikyo could have been to you. Everyone thinks you'll turn out awful, but I know that little part of me that's in you will prove them wrong._" _

_InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something warm briefly touch his cheek. He looked over at Kagome, and realized she'd kissed his cheek. Kagome smiled, _

"_I love you."_

_He blinked at her in surprise, but soon smiled back, "I love you too." _

**Present**

"I don't think it's a good idea. We should've just stayed home." grumbled InuYasha.

Kagome glared at him. He was driving as slowly as he could on purpose. Kagome wanted to reach over and yank his ears, but that probably wouldn't lead to anything good. They were driving so slowly an accident didn't even seem possible.

"How's it not a good idea? Kita helped us! Besides, I want to see how Masato's doing." she said.

After almost a month, he was doing a lot better, but there was still a long road ahead before he'd be able to come home. Kagome was excited. Spending so much time with him, she'd grown so attached that she never wanted to go home.

"You guys are rushing it. She probably just wants to get the hell out of the hospital, go home, and relax." InuYasha replied. "Besides, do you really want to be there when she finds out about Yukio?"

Kagome relaxed back into her seat. She asked,

"You don't? I'm worried about what she'll do. Kita's been through enough. We all have, but that could be a breaking point for her. In the sense she'll resort to violence."

InuYasha glanced at her, and then huffed. She wasn't going to cave.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." he said.

They soon arrived at the hospital, and headed in. When they got to the elevators, Kagome nudged InuYasha gently,

"Look. There's everyone else."

"Yay." he yawned.

Kagome took his sleeve, and dragged him over, "Come on, InuYasha!"

Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu, and Naomi all turned around when hearing Kagome's voice.

She smiled, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Kagome." Naomi replied with a smile. "You two joining us to go see Kita?"

"Yeah, and then we're going to see Masato." Kagome said. "Right, InuYasha?"

"Keh." he said under his breath.

Bankotsu laughed, "Someone's grumpy today."

"Don't start with me, or I'll break your other arm." InuYasha said.

He grinned, "Oh. I'm so scared."

The elevator opened, but no one moved to go in. They were all too busy talking.

"Don't start." Naomi said, giving Bankotsu a glare. "We don't need you trapped in another coma."

"What are you trying to say? You think I can handle fighting a demon?" he asked, looking down at her, glancing down at her lips, and then into her eyes.

The way he looked at her made her blush; she looked at everyone else nervously. She laughed awkwardly, and then pinched Bankotsu's arm,

"Don't start."

"What's this? Am I sensing some sexual tension between the two of you?" Miroku asked with a grin, looking at Bankotsu knowing.

Naomi burst into a loud, obnoxious laughter, "Y-you're too funny! O-oh look! Sesshomaru's here!"

Everyone looked back to see him walking toward them. InuYasha sighed seeing him. He looked as pitiful as he looked yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that. Anyone could tell Sesshomaru wasn't himself. He was paler, his hair didn't have its usual silvery glow, he had faint (but apparent) dark shadows under his eyes, and the atmosphere he created was a lot more violent than usual. Everyone moved out of his way as he walked toward the elevator, and the others followed suit.

The ride up to Kita's floor was really awkward, and the cheery elevator music didn't really help the mood Sesshomaru was creating. When they finally got to the floor, everyone let out some sort of breath of relief. Sesshomaru pushed past them to get off the elevator, and started down the hall to Kita's room once he was out.

"Someone's in a hurry." InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk ahead of them sadly, "_He looks so tired. I bet all he's been doing is worrying about Kita, and Yukio._"

When they made it to her room, Kita was just finishing tying her shoes. She smiled getting up off the bed,

"Guys! You all came."

Kita looked no better than Sesshomaru. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail rather than out in beautiful waves like usual. She also looked pale, and had dark shadows under her eyes. Unlike Sesshomaru, though, she looked thinner too.

"Sis." Naomi said happily, going toward her, and then wrapping her arms around her. "I've been so worried."

"Naomi." she said a bit surprised, but wrapping her arms around her regardless. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you'd come to Japan."

"Hearing about what happened to you, how couldn't I? I know it's a bit surprising since we've only really just started talking again, but you're my sister. At least in the years we didn't talk, I know you were okay in the hands of all the people that surrounded you." she said.

Kita smiled, looking over at everyone else. Her eyes landed on Bankotsu, and she got the feeling that wasn't the only reason she'd come. Kita pulled away, and then walked over, standing in front of Bankotsu,

"So you survived."

"Of course I did." he said with a smirk. "Aroshi's don't die that easily."

"Naturally." Kita said sarcastic with a roll of her eyes.

He laughed, and then moved closer, wrapping his arm around her.

"I've been worried about you. How do you feel?" he asked.

Kita smiled, hugging him back, and then leaning away, "I'm fine, and even more so now that I'm leaving this hellhole."

Everyone took turns giving her hug, and then there was Sesshomaru. Kita gave a small smile,

"Yukio might beat us home, right?"

"Mother's secretary said they'd be arriving here by the time I headed out to come get you, so most likely." he replied, his eyes meeting hers.

Kita gave a nod, looking down, and then over at everyone else. She exclaimed cheerfully,

"Alright! What are we doing? Did you guys just come to see me off?"

"We thought that we'd have a little get together." Sango said with a smile. "You know...as celebration, because we can all finally start getting back to our lives."

"You idiots are not coming to our home." Sesshomaru said before Kita could open her mouth.

The room got quiet. Unlike everyone else, Sango glared, and spoke up,

"Who said it was at your house? Plus, I said '_I thought_' as in she does not have to go, it's just a suggestion. Sheesh."

"Sango," Miroku said with a nervous laugh, "calm down."

Kita kept smiling regardless of the tension, "If it's okay, I think I'm going to head home instead. I kind of just want some sleep."

Sesshomaru looked at her. Sango sighed, but nodded,

"If you change your mind, it'll be at our house."

"Got it." she said with a nod.

After a short silence, Kagome asked, "Are you excited to see Yukio?"

"Yeah! It's been torture not being able to see my wittle puppy. I bet he's grown so much. I wonder if he's said his first words...or started walking..." Kita said, her smile seeming to waver slightly.

InuYasha had been watching Sesshomaru through all of this. His expression had gone from cold from when he first entered the building, to agitated, confused, and searching. It was as if he were trying to clear fog from a window, couldn't, and was trying to figure out why in a rage. Catching his eyes, Sesshomaru's expression settled back to that of coldness. He looked at Kita,

"Hoshi."

"Right. We better head home." Kita said quickly,

"Alright." Bankotsu said, thumping her in the forehead lightly. "I'll most likely be creeping by to make sure you two are getting along."

Kita gave a laugh, "No creeping unless you want another knife thrown at your head."

He stuck his tongue at her playfully. Kita laughed. She grabbed her bag, and headed out of the room with everyone.

"You want to go see Masato, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, stopping in the hallway as everyone headed toward the elevators.

Kita stopped, looking back at the two of them.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, "Yeah. Definitely."

"Masato?" she asked. "Who's Masato?"

InuYasha and Kagome looked at her. Neither of them said anything. Kita looked back toward the others, and they all looked at the ground like it was the most fascinating freaking thing ever. She furrowed her eyebrows,

"What? Nobody gonna tell me?"

"Kita, lets just go." Sesshomaru said impatiently, looking past her at his brother with irritation, a threatening look on his face.

"Kikyo gave birth to a boy." InuYasha explained, ignoring the look he was getting from his brother. "I named him Masato. That's who Masato is."

Kita's expression had gone from curiosity, to confusion, to unreadable.

"Oh." she turned her back to them, glancing at Sesshomaru. "Okay, let's go."

"Kita!" Kagome called, taking a few steps forward. "Please. Masato isn't between any of this. He's just a baby."

"He isn't in between this?" Kita asked.

Everyone that could see Kita's face paled somewhat, and looked at her worriedly. She slowly turned around, and looked at Kagome with wide eyes,

"I never said anything of the sort about _him_."

Kagome looked at her nervously. Kita's eyes softened, and she looked down,

"I'm sorry. I...just can't right now, Kagome. For now, all I'll see is Naraku. I know it isn't that baby's fault, but if I see him...all I'll see is Naraku. All I'll see is the man who-"

"Kita."

She looked forward, and up to see Sesshomaru. Kita hadn't even heard him walking. She felt his hand enclose around her wrist. His hold was gentle, but firm. Kita couldn't look away from his eyes. He continued,

"Let's go see our son."

Kita didn't say anything for a moment. She looked up into his eyes, searching them. Kita used to know almost every thought that went on in his head. What every gaze meant, but in the month he'd come to see her in the hospital, it'd been so different. Kita felt like they were in high school again. He was a senior, and she was a sophomore. The day that they'd officially met; the way he looked at her, and the way she looked at him, trying to analyze just what type of guy he truly was. It was hazy now. So many years, and she felt she'd lost a chunk of all that she'd learned of him. Kita knew that it was still there, but it wasn't the same when she wasn't as connected with him as before.

Sesshomaru turned away from her, and then began to lead her out of the hospital. She followed closely behind him. Everyone watched them leave.

InuYasha sighed, and then looked at Kagome. He saw the tears in her eyes,

"Don't you start, Kagome. We all knew she'd probably react that way. She doesn't have anything against Masato. Kita just needs time. Come on."

Kagome looked at him, taking in a shaky breath, and then nodding. While they went to see Masato for a little while before the party, the others left to head straight to Sango and Miroku's house.

**In the Car**

The car ride back was silent for the most part. That is, until they entered the neighborhood. Sesshomaru asked,

"Are you well?"

"Yeah." she said, letting out a slow breath.

He glanced at her, "Really."

"Yes." she retorted.

Kita could tell by his tone that he didn't believe her, and from how he looked at her, he was trying to figure her out just like she was trying to do to him. She asked,

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm healthy." he replied. "That's enough."

"Lack of sleep isn't healthy." she said, relaxing back against the car seat, barely waiting a second before beginning to talk again. "Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked over at him, "You've refused to tell me anything while I was in the hospital, so you'll tell me now, won't you?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, and then sighed, "I killed Naraku as anyone would expect. He's dead. I kept nothing significant away from you."

Kita studied his face, and then let her eyes roamed down to his arm where the scars she gave him still remained,

"I never got to tell you sorry."

"I provoked you." he said after a moment. "It wasn't surprising you scratched me."

Kita sighed, but then sat up straight when their house came into view. She smiled when she saw the car in their driveway. Kita let out a soft squeal when she saw Kimi stand on their porch with Yukio in her arms.

"Yukio!" she exclaimed.

Kita almost wanted to throw herself to jump out of the car, but she waited. She felt tears burn the corners of her eyes. When Sesshomaru finally pulled into the driveway, she got out, and ran up to Kimi.

"Yukio!" she exclaimed again. "Oh, you look so much bigger! Come to Mommy!"

"Maa! Maa!" Yukio exclaimed, laughing with outstretched arms.

Kita took him into her arms, and held him close to her. She half laughed, half sobbed,

"God, I've missed you so much. I love you so much."

Kita kissed his cheek, and then finally leaned back, smoothing back his hair. Yukio looked at his mother with bright, amber eyes. He looked down quizzically for a second, and pulled up his stuffed dog.

"Mm!" he said, pushing it toward her.

Kita laughed, "Aw! Is it for me? Thank you!"

She kissed his cheek again. Yukio started to lean out of her arms slightly, outstretching his arms again,

"Daa!"

Kita smiled, turning toward Sesshomaru. Her smile fell immediately when she saw his face. Sesshomaru looked past them and at his mother. She glanced back at Kimi to see a usual smile on her face.

"_Okay..._" she thought to herself, blinking.

"Daa!" Yukio whined angrily.

Kita looked back toward Sesshomaru. He looked at Yukio, and then came over. Sesshomaru rested his head briefly on his son's hand,

"Stay with your mother."

He gave a soft whine, but said nothing more. Sesshomaru looked at his mother,

"You can leave. There's nothing more we'll need of you."

"As I expected, you're very upset." she said with a sigh.

Kita spoke before he could, "What's going on?"

"Sesshomaru's upset with me." she replied with a small shrug. "I honestly do not see why."

"Why would he be upset with you?" Kita asked, looking up at Sesshomaru curiously.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "This isn't the time."

"Um.." Kita wasn't sure what to say exactly.

All she wanted to do right now was going inside, and spend some much-needed time with her son. Kita didn't want to care what drama was going on between them. She'd had enough drama for the rest of her life.

"Yukio had fun, and that's all that matters, right? See, even Kita thinks you're overreaching." she said.

Kita's eyes furrowed, "Wait..."

She looked from Sesshomaru to Kimi again.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Yukio does it?" Kita asked.

Why else would Sesshomaru be so angry right now? Kita looked at Yukio, examining him with her eyes to see if there was anything physically wrong with him. He looked healthy to her.

"Might as well come out with it." she said with a huff. "I'm a businesswoman, and a dog demon at that. Like Sesshomaru's personality, I'm not exactly likable if you don't know me. However, with these past two months with my grandson, my colleagues were definitely convinced that I could be a kind, gentle soul."

Kita felt her blood go cold. She hissed,

"What? You...you used my son!? You used Yukio to gain some kudos from your colleagues!?"

"Kita-"

"Did you know that she was using him!?" Kita sneered.

Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at her. He looked so cold. Kita knew he wouldn't of left their son with her for so long after finding something like that out. She glared back at Kimi,

"Why wasn't he brought back sooner?"

"Because my big meeting wasn't until yesterday. Yukio enjoyed the attention. I assure you, he was spoiled a lot during his vacation away from home. All you two should care about is the fact that he had fun, right? I don't understand the hostility." she said, cocking her head to side slightly.

Kita yelled, "How could you treat your grandson that way!? He's not an object! I bet you didn't give him the time of day when you weren't using him! Left him with some secretary, right!? That's no way to raise a child!"

"Sesshomaru came out perfectly, didn't he?" she asked with a small smirk.

Kita felt taken aback. She looked at Sesshomaru to see that his eyes were now covered by his bangs. He looked tenser than she'd ever seen him. It was taking a lot for Kita to not snap, but she controlled herself,

"If using Yukio is your only intention, don't bother coming around here again."

"Fine." Kimi said with a slight glare. "It is not like this will be the first I don't show up in this god forsaken place."

Her dark look was soon replaced with a smile. Kimi took in a breath, and looked at Yukio,

"I guess this is goodbye then, Yuki. Be good to your parents."

Kita held him close to her. Kimi got to her car, and then got in without sending a mere glance at Sesshomaru. When she drove off, Kita didn't know what to do with herself. When Yukio laid his head on her shoulder, yawning, she felt herself relax a bit. Kita sighed, looking down at him,

"You must tired from that long trip back. Let's go inside."

She looked back at Sesshomaru, but he wasn't there. Kita turned around again to see him already at the front door, unlocking it. She walked up behind him, and waited for him to open the door. Once they were inside, Yukio started to wiggle a lot in Kita's arms, obviously trying to get out of her arms. She gave a soft laugh,

"What are you doing? Aren't you sleepy? Don't you want a nap?"

When he continued to struggle, she blew her bangs out of her face, and then knelt down, setting him on the floor. Yukio crawled off to the living room with haste, his stuffed puppy still tight in his hands. She gave a laugh, and then sighed. Kita looked around to find that Sesshomaru had left the foyer. She followed after his scent, and found him in the kitchen, sitting at the island. She took in a breath, and then walked over. Kita sat in the stool beside him. She tried to look at his face, but his bangs still covered his eyes. Kita asked,

"You shouldn't sulk anymore. Whenever InuTaisho came by, being that he and Izayoi were the only ones you let visit me, he told me you always _slept_ at the office. Sulking. You shouldn't anymore. We should try to be happy. Everything can be normal again."

"Normal." he repeated softly.

Kita watched as a small grin came to his face. It wasn't an ordinary grin. Sesshomaru never ever really grinned to begin with. This grin...it seemed bittersweet. Kita turned toward him,

"Sesshomaru, look at me."

When he didn't reply, Kita got up from her stool, and reached over to him but he stood up. His back was to her,

"You don't have to do this. We're no longer mates, so it should be easier for you. Now things will be even more so _normal_."

Kita didn't know why, but that angered her. She hissed softly, not wanting Yukio to hear,

"Don't get sarcastic with me Sesshomaru. I...I didn't ask for our bond to be broken."

Kita looked down, her anger leaving her as quickly as it'd come.

"I didn't want it to be broken." she continued softly.

After yet another moment of silence, Kita looked up to still see his back to her. She stood there for a minute, watching him stand there stiffly. Kita wanted to see his face. She wanted to see why he didn't go off on his mother nonchalantly like he would everyone else? Kita took in a breath, and then went around to stand in front of Sesshomaru. Without any hesitation, she reached up, and took his chin, making him look at her. Sesshomaru's eyes looked away from her. She didn't expect tears, or anything, but what she saw was just as shocking. Even if he refused to look directly at her, Kita could see sadness, anger, and betrayal.

"Sesshomaru." she started, her voice barely a whisper.

He took her wrist gently, "Don't."

"Did she..."

"Kita."

"...do this to you?" Kita asked.

Sesshomaru finally looked down at her, but he said nothing. She looked at him sadly. So many things made sense. They never really talked about their childhoods together, but sometimes words aren't necessary. It was all over his face. It wasn't just the divorce. Kita hadn't known how his mother abandoning him so suddenly had affected him. InuTaisho told her Sesshomaru had always been a reserved person, but never this cold. Was it because of what his mother had done? Because of how drastically his life changed when he was just a kid? Kita didn't try prying answers out of him like she always had. She didn't need answers. Sometimes support and affection was enough. Sometimes understanding ones flaws was enough. Sometimes _answers _and _explanations_ was what wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for Sesshomaru, and that was why he didn't ever want to hear them from his father when he suddenly had a new mate. Some things couldn't be explained. Especially if you simply didn't know how. Kita never gave him the chance to express his guilt for cheating on her in his own way, and knowing that made her feel sick to her stomach.

However, Sesshomaru knew Kita was a woman of words. Being that she never got an explanation from her family who so easily turned their backs on her, he should have known all she wanted was reassurance her past would not repeat itself. Their entire marriage had been built on misunderstandings. Maybe all of what had happened was necessary. It was what they needed to start over? Possibly?

Kita leaned up, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes, and whispered in his ear,

"I know you feel you can't help who you are, but you're not her. You'll never be her. Deep down, you're not as cold as everyone thinks you to be, Sesshomaru. I wouldn't love you otherwise."

He didn't say anything, but she felt his hand at the small of her back. Kita relaxed into his arms. She felt her heart skip beats feeling his breath on her shoulder, where his mark used to be. Kita felt empty. In this embrace, she would feel so much closer. In this embrace, she wouldn't feel so helpless to actually making him feel better.

"_I want to be his mate again_." she thought, burying her face into his chest.

"Kita." Sesshomaru suddenly said into her ear, making her heart nearly jump out of her chest. "Even if it is your wish, I will not truly be able to uphold it. Uphold idly living in this house without knowing you're mine."

Kita felt her face grow hot. She swallowed, and then leaned away. Kita looked up, and into his eyes. She could come up with some excuse, saying she needed time, or something. However, Kita wasn't one to beat around the bush. She couldn't deny the never-ending love she had for this man in front of her, and the fact he wasn't hers only made the feeling worse. Kita bit her lip, and then smiled. She jumped into his arms, and then pressed her lips into his. Sesshomaru easily caught her in his arms, taking a step back. Kita felt him give a frown, and laughed. She pulled away, looking down at him.

"Must you be so reckless?" he asked.

Kita laughed, "Every time."

She smiled when she felt his hand go up her back, he took the bow holding back her hair up, and then pulled it out. Sesshomaru dropped it onto the floor, and then slipped his fingers into her hair. Kita didn't put up even an ounce of struggle when she felt him pull her close to him again. She pressed her lips against him, and kissed him happily. If she could, Kita would have melted. It'd been too long since she'd felt his lips against hers. **Too** long. Feeling his lips moving possessively against hers, the competitiveness that always made the spark of their relationship, Kita thought her heart wouldn't ever stop pounding after this.

The sound of a car alarm going off made the both of them pull away. Kita looked toward the entrance of the kitchen to see Yukio sitting at the corner, waving the keys in his hands, and looking at them curiously. Kita laughed. Sesshomaru set Kita on her feet, and she went over to Yukio. She knelt in front of him,

"How'd you get these?"

Kita took it from him, and then stood up again, pointing the automatic toward where the car was parked to stop the alarm. She watched as Sesshomaru picked up Yukio. Kita glanced at the keys, and then at Sesshomaru. She smiled, and asked,

"Sesshy, I've changed my mind. We should go to the party at Sango's."

"No." he said.

Kita pursed her lips, "Why not? I'm sure Yukio would love to see everyone! We need to have fun! A party where there's only laughs, and no drama. What do you say, Yukio? If you agree, go YAA!"

"Yaa!" Yukio cheered.

"See? He agrees. Please!" she pleaded.

Yukio repeated, "Yaa!"

Sesshomaru sighed, looking at Yukio, and then at Kita.

**Sango and Miroku's: Thirty Minutes Later**

There was music playing, drinks being passed around, and laughs already filling the house.

"It's not the same without Kita here." Bankotsu whined from his spot on the couch, laying his head against Naomi.

She frowned at him, "How much longer are you going to complain about that? She isn't coming. I'm here. Aren't I enough?"

"Oh. Better be careful, Bankotsu." InuYasha said with a smirk. "Might get dumped...again."

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome burst out laughing. Bankotsu sat upright, and then glared InuYasha. He started laughing himself. When the doorbell suddenly rang, everyone's laughing died. Miroku got up, kissing Sango's cheek,

"I got it. Be right back."

He jogged to the door, glancing out the window to see who it was, and then grinned when he caught glimpse of red hair. Miroku quickly unlocked the door. He grinned, leaning against the doorframe,

"Hm. Last I checked, you rejected our invitation."

"I know!" Kita said. "I changed my mind though. Aren't you happy?"

"Well, I'm sorry but the house is full." he said, trying his hardest not to grin.

Kita pouted. Yukio, in his father's arms, looked from Kita to Miroku. His nose scrunched up, and he began to shout a bunch of baby gibberish before throwing his stuff puppy the best he could. It ended up smacking Miroku right in the face. Kita gasped, and then laughed,

"Yukio!"

Miroku blinked in surprise. Kita laughed even harder, leaning over to kiss Yukio on the cheek,

"You're the best son a mother could ask for. Way to go!"

"That wasn't nice." Miroku said, pouting himself now. "Since I've just been pretty much threatened..."

He looked at Sesshomaru to see him looking at him as if he were the most idiotic creature ever.

"...and silently insulted, guess I have no choice. Come on in!"

Kita laughed, playfully rustling up Miroku's hair as she entered with Sesshomaru. Miroku smiled after them, closed the door, and then followed after them into the living room. Upon seeing them, everyone exclaimed,

"Kita!"

Kita grinned, rolling up her sleeve, "I hope someone brought Twister. I'm ready for a rematch!"

Sango, Naomi, and Kagome came to her, giving her a hug. Bankotsu sat beside Naomi, twitching like an anxious puppy. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and then got up. He walked over, and grinned when he caught Kita's eye,

"Glad to see you got out of your gloomy mood. Don't tell me. You and Sesshomaru had quicky before coming over here, right?"

"InuYasha."

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha grinned, looking at Sesshomaru, and then Kagome who looked at him like a mother scolding a misbehaving child, "What?"

"No, it's fine Kagome." Kita said with a grin. "Maybe it won't be far from the truth."

"Kita." Sesshomaru said before anyone could open their mouth.

She laughed. If she wasn't mistaken, that sounded like just a tinsy bit of surprise mixed with irritation. Kita simply stuck her tongue at him playfully before clapping her hands together,

"Alright! I want twister! Now!"

She walked past everyone, and smiled when she spotted Bankotsu. Kita pursed her lips,

"No hug?"

He only smiled at her. InuYasha laughed,

"He's scared Naomi will dump him if he so much as talks about you. He's been doing that ever since we got here."

Kita blinked. Naomi...dump him? She asked, looking between her sister and Bankotsu.

"_Wait...when did they start dating? What...no..._" she mentally rolled her eyes at herself. "_You have to stop being possessive over him, Kita. It was going to happen eventually. It's been a while since they met anyway. Plus, she's been helping him I'm sure. It had to of happened with all that _alone_ time. I'll have to squeeze out of Naomi what happened later_."

Kita looked at Naomi, "Can't we just hug? I promise it won't be anything more than two best friends hugging."

"Of course you can. He's just overreacting." she said, rolling her eyes.

Kita looked back at him, "See, Ban-ah!"

Bankotsu had hopped off the couch, and then wrapped his one arm around her tightly. He picked her up, spinning her around. Kita laughed, wrapping an arm around him so she didn't fall,

"You idiot, put me done! You're gonna hurt your arm."

He laughed, setting her back onto her foot, "Sorry. I haven't been able to mess with you in so long, can you blame me? I guess it's fine though. I'll kick your butt in Twister."

"Oh, right." Kita said, rolling her eyes.

Kagome smiled, "Miroku, do you guys have it?"

"Yeah." Sango answered. "It's in that closet right by the door."

"I'll get it." Kagome said.

She excused herself from everyone, and then went over to the closet. Kagome listened to the coversations as she fished it out.

"Of course they have twister." Bankotsu said. "We better be careful. Don't know what's been on it."

"Bankotsu!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome laughed. She finally found the game, and then pulled it out. Kagome closed the closet, and looked toward everyone in the living room. Her cheeks were already hurting from smiling so much. How had things gone from total crap, to such perfection? She hoped it'd always remain this way. Through all the hardships they'd inevitably come against with the children they'd most likely all have, and the challenges parenting would bring. While it was a bit stressful to think about, Kagome was excited. Very excited.

"Kagome!"

She blinked to see InuYasha staring at her.

"You gonna bring the game, or what?" he asked, grinning at her.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!"

She made her way back over, rejoining all of her friends-no. Her family. That'd become clear when they had this similar type of party back in America in her own home. So many things had become clear during that little _holiday_ party. Fights would happen. People would get embarrassed, but most of all. There'd always be something to laugh at. Well, with this bunch, there'd always be _someone_ laugh at. Kagome laughed at the thought, shaking her head. It's funny what seemingly insignificant holidays could bring, but it was like that for every single day that passed. Anything could happen unexpectedly during, and after.

Kagome smiled, watching, as everyone got ready to start the game. She would never forget any of the experiences she shared with these people. Ever.

**End**

**A/N: WAAH! It's over! NO! I'm so sad! I can't believe it's over. *sad face and sigh* Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know I did! It's been so fun, these past (several) years. Don't forget, though! There's an epilogue after this chapter. It'll be introducing the sequel to ****_What Holidays Bring;_ **_**Identity.**_** I'm excited to get started on it, and I hope all of you will come to join me in this next adventure. Please review! See you guys next time! **


	55. Epilogue

Darkshadow At Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!**

What Holidays Bring

Chapter 55: Epilogue; Introduction to Identity

* * *

"Masatooo! Give it back! That's mine! Give it back! Mom, he won't give it back!"

"Masato," Kagome turned, looking to the back seat, "give your brother back his DS, _please_."

A ten-year-old boy with shoulder length ebony black hair, and dark maroon eyes (that somehow shined in the darkness of the car) grumbled in irritation. He shoved the console into the waiting, outreached hand beside him.

"You're such a crybaby." Masato said, glaring over and into the bright amber eyes of his one-year younger brother, Kazuya.

"I am not. You wouldn't give it back, so I had to go to drastic measures." Kazuya said with a grin, his fangs poking out of his mouth.

Kazuya had black hair like their mother, and _adorable _dog hears atop his head like his father. Masato frowned. Why couldn't she ever cut him some slack? Kazuya always got his way. Maybe it was because he was the _special_ one.

"Masato."

He blinked, looking away from Kazuya, and toward the front of the car. Masato looked at the back of his father's head, watching him as he drove,

"Huh?"

"You sure you're going to be able to handle this?" InuYasha asked, glancing in the rearview mirror and at him.

He retorted, nodding enthusiastically, "Yes. I don't want to stay home again. Sky's not here today, I swear."

"I wasn't going to keep you from going." InuYasha said with a sigh. "I just want to make sure you really wanted to go. Nobody's forcing you."

Most of the times there was a sleepover for all the kids to spend a night together, Masato did not want to go. Especially when the voices started. It'd started when he was about eight. Masato had started becoming more distant, not wanting to play with Kazuya, or engage in any activities that he used to. InuYasha had thought he was sick, but he had had no fever, and the doctors couldn't find anything physically wrong with him either. However, then InuYasha would catch him at times in his room, laying on his bed, and holding himself as if he were in pain. Digging his nails into his arm until he bled, or rubbing his wrist roughly. InuYasha remembered the day he'd started to get worse like it'd happened only a second ago. He often wished he couldn't remember it. What father wanted to remember seeing their kid crumbling? Falling apart?

"_Masato?" InuYasha asked, giving his door a knock before opening it. "It's time for...Masato?"_

_Masato was lying beneath his bed, facing toward the door, and rubbing at his wrist. It'd become a habit, and InuYasha had thought it just that. A habit. Despite the fact Masato was looking directly at him, it didn't appear that he was acknowledging him at all. Every couple seconds, he'd look to one corner of the room to another._

"_Masato, you alright? Why are you under the bed?" InuYasha asked, walking further into the room, switching the light on._

_Masato flinched, squeezing his eyes shut, and then blinking several times. His red eyes seemed to brighten when he finally noticed his father. Before InuYasha could say anything, Masato shook his head at him,_

"_Shh. You can't talk, Dad. You have to be quiet."_

"_What?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow, kneeling down in front of the bed. "Why?"_

"_He doesn't like when someone talks over him." Masato whispered. "Bad things happen..."_

_InuYasha frowned, "Who's _he_?"_

"_Sky." Masato answered softly, beginning to rub his wrist more aggressively. _

"_Your imaginary friend again?" he asked. _

_Masato didn't answered. He gave a grunt instead, and then rolled onto his back so that he was facing the bottom of his bed. Masato stopped rubbing his wrist, but brought his hand up his arm, beginning to dig his nails into his arm._

"_Masa-"_

"_InuYasha?"_

_InuYasha looked back toward the door to see Kagome. She looked past him, and at Masato with concern on her face._

"_What's...wrong?" she asked. _

_Before InuYasha could answer her, Masato began to cry hysterically. He looked back to see he now had his hands at his ears. Masato sobbed,_

"_I don't wanna. I don't want to."_

_InuYasha leaned down, and then pulled Masato from under the bed and into his arms. _

"_What's wrong with him, InuYasha?" Kagome urged with a shaky voice._

_He sighed, "I don't know, but we'll find out."_

"Finally!"

InuYasha blinked. He looked around. They were in the parking lot of Sesshomaru and Kita's. He hadn't even realized he'd pulled up. Kazuya eagerly tried to open the door to only discover the child lock was on. He asked,

"Can I get out? Everyone's already here! We're always last."

"Hold your horses. The house isn't going anywhere." InuYasha said, shutting off the car.

Kagome smiled, "That's debatable."

InuYasha grinned. She had a point. Kagome took off her seatbelt, and then turned to look back at her sons,

"What are the rules?"

Kazuya whined, "We went over this at home."

"But the both you of always tend to forget them, and end up coming home crying about getting punishment." Kagome said.

Masato snorted, "I don't cry. Kazuya's the crybaby."

"Am not." he glared.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Would you two just tell her the stupid rules already."

"InuYasha." Kagome glared.

"Don't touch anything we're not supposed to touch. No fighting. Be polite...um...oh! No pranks." Kazuya started listing.

Masato continued for him, "Mission, do whatever Sesshomaru and Kita says. We got it. Can we get out now?"

"I think they have it down, Kags." InuYasha said.

Kagome stuck her tongue at him, "Alright."

She got out of the car, and opened the door for them. Masato hopped out,

"Race you to the door, Kazuya!"

"Okay." Kazuya replied after hopping out.

Masato got in a running position, "Ready..."

"Set...WAIT! Masato, you didn't say go!" he yelled, chasing after his brother that'd took off after he said set.

Masato laughed, "But I do it every time! You're so stupid!"

"No, you're just a cheater." Kazuya said, frowning when Masato touched the door, and thus, winning.

Masato smiled, "Well, you're the only one here that's going to go by the rules. Crybaby."

"Stop calling me that!" Kazuya said angrily, grabbing his brother around the waist and beginning to wrestle with him.

"Hey! Knock it off." InuYasha yelled as he approached the door with Kagome, who had the boys bags.

She sighed, "They're not going to listen to the rules again, are they?"

"Told you." InuYasha said, grabbing them both and easily pulling them apart.

Kazuya rubbed his ear, pouting, "You fight like a girl."

"You cry _as much_ as a girl." Masato said, smoothing his clothes out.

"_You cry as much as a girl_. _Ooh. My name is Misa, and I nag more than Mom._" Kazuya said, mimicking his brother in a high pitched voice.

"Hey!" Kagome said with a hand on her hip.

Masato frowned, and then thumped him in the forehead, "My name is not Misa."

"Oww! You got me with your claw, stupid!" Kazuya yelled.

InuYasha punched them both upside the head, "Would ya cut it out!?"

They both winced, nursing their heads. Kagome shook her head, reaching over, and ringing the doorbell. She swore they were both mini InuYasha's. They acted just like him. The door opened, and Kagome smiled seeing who it was,

"Hey, Yukio!"

"Hey Aunt Kagome!" he said, and then looking at Masato and Kazuya. "It's about time you guys got here!"

"It's Mom's fault. She kept rechecking our bag to make sure we _had everything_. We're only staying the weekend." Masato said as if his mother wasn't standing directly behind him.

She pursed her lips, but said nothing. InuYasha laughed, and she glared back at him. Yukio laughed, and then led the way into the living room.

"Ma, they're here!" he called.

Kita, who'd just been talking to everyone else, smiled and got up when she saw them enter the living room.

"Well it's about time." she said.

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face, "Yeah, I know."

"Masato, Kazuya, come on! Everyone's in the sunroom." Yukio said.

They nodded, chasing after him down the hall.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, finding a seat, and then sitting down.

Kita smiled, "There's a crowd of adults and children here. Where do you think?"

"His office?" InuYasha laughed.

Kita nodded, and he rolled his eyes. Bankotsu laughed,

"Just like him. In time of fear, hide out in office, and work. That'll solve everything."

"He's not scared." Kita said. "It was more of me making him go in there. Last thing I want is everyone crying, and saying they want to go home. It's supposed to be a fun weekend! So Sesshomaru isn't invited."

"He must be devastated." Naomi said sarcastically, fiddling with the frills on her dress.

Sango asked, "So what are all the free parents doing tonight?"

"Naomi and I are celebrating our anniversary today." Bankotsu said.

"It's really been nine years?" Miroku asked. "It does not feel like it has."

"How so? We have three kids. I feel pretty old." Sango muttered.

Miroku smiled, taking her hand and kissing it, "You're not old at all."

"D'aww." Kita said.

InuYasha groaned, "Oh boy."

Bankotsu grinned, "What are the rest of you guys doing?"

"InuYasha and I are going out to dinner, and then maybe to a movie?" she said, glancing at him.

He looked at her, "Whatever you want, Kagome, I'm all for it."

Kita smiled, and then looked at Sango and Miroku, "What about you two? Thinking of having another set of twins?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Sango looked at him bewildered, "Oh! Oh, okay. You're carrying this time?"

"Oh, Sango." Miroku laughed. "You're funny. You know that's impossible."

"Demons exist in the world. I'll find a way." she said.

He pouted, "But the twins are already nine. They're growing up too fast."

"Says the man that just said it doesn't feel like it's been nine years." she said.

Miroku replied, "Well, that's because I still treat them like they're three, or four and they don't mind much. At least, Nori doesn't. Natsu, being a boy, doesn't like being treated like a kid."

"Wait until they're teenagers." Bankotsu said.

Everyone shuddered.

"I'm not looking forward to that." Bankotsu grumbled.

Naomi asked, "Why not?"

"We have a daughter." he replied. "Enough said."

She laughed, "Oh, don't start that already. She's still only nine, and besides. We'll raise Renata to be a responsible, young woman. Besides, we have Yuta too, but you men always act crazy when it comes to your daughters. Double standard parenting. Men logic."

"They don't always go the path we want them to." Kita said with a shrug.

Naomi looked at her, "You're not helping."

"What? I'm just saying. Everyone thought Yukio would turn out like Sesshomaru, but he didn't. Yet, somehow, Kiyomi is becoming more and more like her father everyday. It makes me sad." Kita replied.

InuYasha gave a laugh, "Somehow? Obviously, she was traumatized."

"She was not." Kita defended, and then looking off to the side. "At least I don't think she was…it was only a few days!"

"Only a few days? A few days is like years in a kid's head. In those days she went from a sweet little toddler to a mini Sesshomaru." Bankotsu said with a laugh.

"Well, she's not really _all_ Sesshomaru. Whenever she gets upset, she gets _upset_." Kita explained.

InuYasha grinned, "Sesshomaru was a spoiled prince growing up, but Kiyomi's already surpassed him in rank. She's more like a sassy queen."

Everyone laughed.

"Alright. We better get going, Naomi. Our dinner reservation is soon." Bankotsu said, standing and stretching.

She nodded, and then got up. Kita stood, smiling,

"Thanks for bringing everyone over. I'll make sure they have a blast."

"Yeah. Don't let that be messing them up mentally, or physically. We all know your vocabulary is different from everyone else's." Bankotsu teased.

She glared, "Do you want to go to that fancy restaurant with bruises?"

"Hey, I'm just saying. Yuta came back with chopped up hair once, remember?" he asked.

Kita whined, "You said you wouldn't bring that up again! I made Kiyomi apologize, didn't I?"

Naomi laughed, "I don't think we'll ever let you live it down, sis."

"Of course not. None of you will. My comeback will always be that Yuta is the oldest of them all, and was perfectly capable of stopping her." she said with a sigh, but smiled regardless. "Have fun. I hope another child is conceived tonight."

Naomi turned red, but Bankotsu just laughed. Kita gave them both hugs.

"Renata! Yuta! We're about to go!" Naomi called. "Don't you want to give Mommy, and Daddy a hug?"

Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Kagome got up also, preparing to leave.

"Once they're together, it's hard to make them leave. Lets just go to them." Bankotsu said.

They all went down the hallway, and into the sunroom that Sesshomaru had had added onto the house years ago. Almost as if he had a premonition of a bunch of children coming here, and thus, needing some place to put them all in. Kita grinned at the thought.

There was a TV set up in one corner of the room, and as expected, it was on with some sort of racing game on. Yuta, Yukio, Masato, Kazuya, and Natsu playing. None of them turned their heads to acknowledge their parents.

"Mom!"

A girl with shoulder length red hair with cute cat ears at the top, and green eyes skipped over. She wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist,

"You're leaving?"

"Yep. Just wanted to say bye and good night before we left." she said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Bankotsu asked, "What? No hug for dad, Renata?"

Renata smiled, giggling. She released Naomi, and went to him, giving him a hug. Bankotsu grinned, rustling up her hair playfully. She laughed.

"Yuta, you're not going to come say bye?" Naomi asked, hands on her hips.

She saw a grin come on his face. Yuta flipped his shaggy black hair from his face, and gave a brief glance back. His golden hazel eyes shining with playfulness,

"Nah. Bye, though."

The controller was suddenly smacked out of his hand, and he looked back quickly. Yuta quickly snatched the controller back up,

"Really, Masato!?"

"Well you weren't paying attention." he said with a grin.

Yuta's car went crashing into the sides of the track, exploding. He groaned loudly,

"Darn it!"

The other four laughed.

"It's not funny." Yuta grumbled, putting the controller down and huffing. "You brats are so childish."

"You're only a year older than Masato and I." Yukio said with a scoff.

Yuta shrugged, "Still."

"Anyway." Naomi said with a laugh. "Make sure you brush your teeth before bed, and if you can...make sure the rest do too. You're always the most responsible."

"Okay." Renata said with a smile.

"Masato, Kazuya...you already know the drill." InuYasha said.

They waved their hand at the same time, "Yeah, yeah."

"Love you." Kagome said.

They gave a grunt, and incoherent words back. InuYasha and Kagome left with Naomi and Bankotsu. Sango walked over to Nori who sat with Kiyomi, and knelt beside them,

"What are you guys gonna do while the guys fry their brains?"

Nori stood behind Kiyomi, brushing her long, blood red hair, "Kiyomi said I could do her hair."

"Oh really?" Sango said, glancing at Kiyomi who was looking at her with curious, but uninterested hazel eyes. "Nori, just make sure you don't cut any of it, okay?"

Nori giggled, "I won't cut her hair, Mommy."

"That goes for yours too." she said.

Nori just smiled. She had had long, beautiful black hair, but one day she'd decided to chop most of it off. Now her hair was a boyish haircut just like her brother. For the longest, Nori had wanted her hair short like her twins, Natsu's, so they looked even more alike. No other reason, just for the purpose that they would look alike. They already looked almost identical. Black hair, and violet eyes like their father. It was a good thing they were different genders, or Sango and Miroku would be in trouble with both of their pranking habits. Of course, there was the occasion Nori decided to dress up like Natsu just to throw everyone off. They had the same goofiness she loved so much in Miroku, and even had most of his features. If it weren't for Iva, their first born, she'd be a bit sad about that. Iva had dark brown, black hair like her, but Miroku's violet eyes. Her face structure was similar to her as well.

Sango smiled giving Nori a kiss on the forehead, and then sneaking over to the couch Iva lied on, reading some book. She grabbed her face, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Iva exclaimed in surprise,

"M-Mom!"

Sango pulled away, and laughed, "If I didn't sneak on you, then I wouldn't of been able to."

"That's gross." she said, wiping her forehead but not helping to laugh, and roll her eyes at her mother. "I'm not going to college, ya know. Or dying."

"I know, but I'll still miss you." she said with a smile.

Iva smiled, "I'll miss you too."

Sango smiled. She knew Iva was just as bad as the boys with her being the oldest of the girls, but that never stopped her. With that, Sango got up, and then made her way over to Natsu who Miroku sat near. He was trying to instruct him on how to win, but in the end, was not helping at all. Sango laughed,

"Miroku. We need to go now, or you aren't going to want to leave."

"But he's going to win soon." he replied.

Natsu laughed, nudging him, "You haven't helped at all, Dad. I'm in last place!"

"It just takes practice." Miroku said.

Sango shook her head, taking Miroku's sleeve, and tugging, "Come on, get up. Go say goodnight to the girls."

"Alright." he said, getting to his feet, smiling at her before going over to his daughters.

Sango knelt beside Natsu, "I know you feel you have power being away from home, but behave yourself."

"I know. I will. Promise." he said, flashing her his bright smile.

Sango gave him a look, but laughed and kissed his forehead before getting up. She rustled Masato, Yukio, Yuta, and Kazuya's hair up.

"That goes for all of you. Behave. Don't get into trouble." she said. "Have fun guys."

"Bye Mom." Natsu called.

Miroku and Sango left. Kita followed them into the hallway,

"Enjoy your weekend off, guys. Have _fun_."

Sango gave her a look, but smiled and waved. Kita went back into the sunroom, and called,

"Okay! What should we do first? The night is still young."

"Moom. You're old, go be with dad." Yukio said, but a smirk was on his face.

She glared at him, "Ha ha. I'm dying from laughter."

"I'm kinda hungry." Yuta said, getting up.

Kita's smile fell, "Oh...I knew I was forgetting something."

"How could you forget food?" Masato asked, laughing at her.

"It's not funny. You guys are the ones that'll starve." Kita said, sticking her tongue at him. "I'll just get Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru! We need food! You have to cook! Stop hiding in your office."

"Why _is_ he always in his office whenever we're over?" Kazuya asked.

Yukio asked, "Do you really want him out?"

There was silence.

"Nah." All the boys said in unison.

**Later That Night**

Since Sesshomaru refused to cook, Kita had resorted to ordering pizza, and it'd been more than enough for everyone. Eventually, it was well past midnight, and time for bed. Kita yawned,

"So where do you guys want to sleep? All the boys can sleep in Yukio's room, and all the girls in Kiyomi's."

"No." Kiyomi said, walking up behind her mother. "They'll be hair, and nail polish everywhere. No one's really even going to go to sleep, Mother. How many times have we had sleepovers already?"

"Okay, smartmouth." Kita said. "First, I was not asking for your permission, and second, they will go to 'll go to sleep _exactly_ because I said to, right?"

Kiyomi sighed while everyone else agreed. They weren't.

"Why don't we just sleep down here in the sunroom?" Yukio suggested. "We could tell scary stories, or something as we fall asleep."

"No. I'll get nightmares." Nori murmured.

"You'll be fine." Natsu said. "It's not like the story will come to life."

"Says the second to most likely get scared." Masato said. "I'm all for it, though."

Kita sighed,

"If you all want to stay down here, then it's fine. I don't want to hear any screaming, because we all know I won't be the one to come down to tell you to be quiet." Kita said. "I don't think anything will be scarier to you all than Sesshomaru showing up down here half asleep."

"We'll be quiet." Yukio promised.

She gave a nod, "Alright. I'll be right back."

After a couple of minutes, Kita came back with some sheets so some could sleep on the floor, because they all couldn't claim the couch. Kiyomi and Renata had already called dibs.

"There. You're all set. Goodnight." Kita shut out the light once they were where they wanted to be, and then headed to her room.

Yukio watched his mother leave, and waited. When he heard the door upstairs click closed, he rolled onto his stomach and toward everyone else,

"So who's telling the first story?"

"Once upon a time," Kiyomi started.

Everyone looked at her.

"There were eight children that were loud, and idiotic after being told to sleep. My father came downstairs and killed them all. There was blood everywhere. The end." she finished.

Renata laughed, sitting up, and waving a hand at her, "Good one."

"Nice." Yuta said with a laugh, yawning, and then pulling his covers up closer to him.

Kiyomi looked at her, a small smile coming to her lips, and then giving her the high five.

"Lame." Masato said through a yawn, hugging his pillow.

Yukio huffed, "If you're so scared about getting in trouble, then go to your room."

"I was already here, so I stayed. Regardless of where I choose to sleep, I won't be the one getting in trouble." she replied, not even looking at him.

Yukio rolled his eyes, "Whatever, okay! I got one. So it was midnoon, and this girl decided to go on a walk in the woods behind her house. The woods didn't go that far before you ended up at another road. The time seemed to go by fast, though, and before she knew it, it was nighttime. The only source of light she had was her cellphone. For an hour, she tried to make her way back to her house, but the woods only seemed to get denser. Eventually, she had a reason to become panicked. There were footsteps. They were following her. Some branches seemed like they were moving, but the girl didn't allow herself to look at _why_ they moved. She kept running, but the thing chased her. Her-"

"Slender man!" Kazuya exclaimed.

Iva sat up on her elbows, "Shh! Kita hasn't been gone five minutes, and you're already barking so loud."

"Sorry." he said.

Yukio sighed, "You ruined it, Kazuya. Nobody else probably knew what it was."

"I said sorry." Kazuya said with a glare, and then lying on his back, shrugging. "It was a dumb story anyway. It wasn't even scary."

"It was scary. Look at Nori." he pointed out.

Everyone looked over at her to see that she had a pillow over her head. Masato laughed. She peeked out, and glared at him,

"It isn't funny! I don't like those stories. That guy is creepy. He doesn't even have a face! What if he's real?"

"Relax, Nori. He isn't real." Iva said. "Let's just stop talking about it."

"How do you know he's not real?" Yukio asked. "Demons are, aren't they?"

Natsu nodded, "He's got a point."

"Natsu!" Iva hissed loudly.

He blinked at her, "What? I'm just saying. It's a possibility."

"You know," Renata started, "it doesn't help being in a sunroom where we can see the woods all around us."

"I'm going to get Kita." Nori whined.

Iva huffed, "Why don't we all just go to sleep? Yuta's already out, and Kiyomi isn't far behind. Nori, nothing's going to happen to you."

"Aye, aye, captain." Yukio said with a salute. "Natsu, is she always this bossy?"

"Yes." Natsu said.

Iva frowned, "You know what? Fine. Get in trouble, and see if I care."

The room got quiet. The only thing that could be heard was everyone's soft breathing, and the windiness coming from outside. There was a soft rumbling. Masato looked around at everyone to see that they were either looking off somewhere, or falling asleep, unaffected by the sound of the thunder. He sighed,

"_Some sleepover this is._"

_Psst_. _Psst._

"Huh?" Masato looked at Kazuya, who lied beside him with his eyes closed.

Kazuya opened one eye, looking at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Masato said. "I'm going to sleep."

"Okay..." Kazuya said. "Goodnight."

Masato dug his head under his pillow, and then pulled the covers over him. He closed his eyes,

"_I'll just go to sleep_."

The room filled with silence again, but it didn't last long.

_Psst, psst. Woods. The woods are fun. Go outside. Psst. _

Sky.

_Go out in the woods. Do it, do it._

Masato clenched at the sheets. All he had to do was ignore it. As time passed, the voices became louder, and coming from all around him. Feeling something, or someone shuffling beside him, Masato quickly sat up, and then looked around. No one was there. There was no one.

"Masato? What are you doing?" Kazuya asked, looking up at him.

He spoke quickly. "Let's go through the woods down the path."

"...what?" he asked, looking at him quizzically.

Iva looked at him, "Are you crazy? We'll get in trouble. Just go to sleep, Masato."

"Masato." Kazuya sat up, searching his brother's face.

Masato started rubbing his wrist. He stood up,

"Fine, you pansies. I thought you wanted something scary? What's scarier than going into the woods? In the woods down the pathway; into the wooded area."

"Masato." Kazuya said again, getting up.

Yukio pushed his sheets off, "I'm no pansy. I'm all for it."

"Wait." Kazuya started, watching as Yukio got up, and quickly followed after Masato out the side door of the sunroom.

He huffed loudly, and then got up, chasing after them. Kiyomi watched as Natsu, Nori, and Iva got up, and then followed after them. Yuta remained asleep, and unaware of what was going on. She sighed, not making a move to get up,

"Idiots..."

"Should we go get Kita, or Sesshomaru?" Renata asked, at the doorway, watching everyone go off into the woods.

Kiyomi looked up at the ceiling when she heard a creak, "That's not necessary. Just go to sleep."

She turned her face toward the couch cushion, and let herself begin to fall asleep.

**Outside**

"We shouldn't be doing this, guys!" Iva yelled, trying to keep her hair out of her face as the wind seemed to pick up more. "We could get lost! It also look like it's about to storm!"

"Well, no one forced you." Yukio said. "Go back."

"No." she argued, glaring at him.

Everyone followed Masato's quick pace down no known path in the woods. Natsu asked,

"It's just the woods. What could be out here?"

"Rabid dogs. Rabid demons. Rabid demon dogs." Nori said with a shaky voice, holding Natsu's arm tightly. "Rogue demons. Some mutant beasts? Slender man!"

"Nori, relax. Nothing's going to get you. There aren't any of those things out here." he reassured.

Yukio grinned, doing wiggly fingers at Nori, "Or are there?"

"Don't do that!" Nori yelled.

Natsu sighed, "Thanks, Yukio."

"Anytime." he laughed. "Masato! Wait up. Why are you walking so fast?"

Kazuya had caught up to his brother, under his breath asking, "Masato, is it happening? I thought you said Sky wasn't here? Did you lie?"

"I didn't lie. I didn't." Masato said in a rush. "It just happened. I can't control it, Kazuya!"

"A-Alright. I was just asking." Kazuya said. "We should go back. I can call Mom, and Dad-"

Masato said nothing to him. Kazuya sighed.

As they got deeper and deeper, getting past the trees got harder.

"Okay, guys! This is seriously dumb now. Someone's going to get hurt." Iva hissed in irritation.

Yukio rolled his eyes, "Nobody's going to get-"

"Ouch!"

Everyone but Masato stopped, and looked backed. Nori had tripped over a root, and fell, forcing Natsu down with her. He turned,

"Nori, are you alright?"

"Ow, ow!" she turned to sit on her butt, and then grabbed at her ankle. "It hurts."

"See!" Iva yelled.

Yukio glared at her, and then huffed, "Why'd you come anyway if you're scared of the dark, Nori? Great. This is just great."

Something crunched in the distance. Kazuya looked around, and saw that Masato had stopped. He was looking toward a tree, still rubbing at his wrist.

"There's footsteps coming." Iva whispered, looking around. "I don't have a weapon, or anything. We're completely defenseless."

"This isn't war, Iva. Stop freaking out." Yukio said. "I didn't hear anything. Maybe it's just some sort of night creature."

She frowned at him, "You know, there's a reason my parents trained us to fight demons, Yukio. Not all of them are nice, and tolerant of humans. And night creature? Really?"

The thundering got worse, as did the wind.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling." Natsu said, sitting up onto his knees. "Get on my back, Nori."

"Okay." she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

Natsu stood up, "Let's go back."

"Fine. Sheesh." Yukio looked back, past Kazuya. "Masato! Let's go! We're leaving!"

Kazuya ran over to his brother. He walked in front of his line of view of the tree he was gazing at,

"Masato! We have to go!"

Masato had stopped rubbing his wrist, and looked at Kazuya.

"What?" he asked slowly.

Kazuya repeated, "We have to go."

Masato looked back toward the others. Kazuya watched as irritation, and then guilt crossed his face.

"I should just go home." he grumbled.

Kazuya grabbed his arm, beginning to guide him back, "It's not your fault, Masato. Let's just go back. We'll explain we all just decided to do it. None of us had to follow you."

When Masato didn't say anything in turn, Kazuya sighed. He got them caught up with everyone else that started making their way back toward the house. Lightning momentarily began to light the woods, and their path. The wind seemed to pick up even more as they got closer back to the house.

"Maybe slenderman is real." Nori murmured.

Natsu laughed, "Nori, slender man does not-"

He winced when Nori suddenly screamed right in his ear. Iva followed suit. Natsu was about to yell when he looked forward, and saw silver hair blowing around wildly. He let out an exclamation of surprise, and took a step back. Before them, stood none other than Sesshomaru. His amber eyes shined almost as bright as the moon in the darkness. Yukio just stood there in surprise. He swallowed,

"_Oh crap_."

"Were you not told to go to sleep?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold voice.

No one answered. Sesshomaru looked at Yukio, his eyes narrowing,

"You going to answer me?"

"W-why just me?" Yukio stammered.

He was pretty much glaring death at this point. Yukio huffed,

"Yes. We were told to go to sleep. Nothing was going to happen. You don't have to get all serious."

He had looked away, but when he looked back, Sesshomaru's eyes were no longer narrow. They were cold, yet promising, and Yukio knew he was in a load of trouble. He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, and then going past him, heading back to the house. Natsu, Nori, and Iva slipped past him hastily as well. When Kazuya came up with Masato, Sesshomaru stopped them. He looked past Kazuya, and at Masato,

"Once we return to the house, you are to sleep in the living room. Alone."

Kazuya frowned, and retorted, "B-but Uncle Sesshomaru, it isn't his fault! You know he has schi-"

"The world will not care for the weak minded." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kazuya clenched his hand into a fist. Masato pulled himself out of his brother's hold,

"It's fine, Kazuya. It's my fault you guys came out here anyway. Let's just go back."

"But it's not fair!" Kazuya yelled with frustrated tears in his eyes.

Masato grabbed his arm, "Stop blubbering, and come on."

He led his brother past Sesshomaru, and back to the house. When they re-entered the sunroom with Sesshomaru behind them, the lights were on, and Kita was waiting. Yukio was standing in front of her awkwardly. They must've just missed whatever she'd said to him. She looked at him with a disappointed look on her face,

"Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." he said.

Kita stood, and looked at Kazuya and Masato. She didn't get the chance to say anything.

"If you can't control these children, then I don't want them in this house." Sesshomaru said simply as he headed out of the sunroom.

Kita looked after him, and then huffed. She stood, and then looked at everyone,

"Well, this time the situation isn't so easily fixable, huh?"

"We didn't think anyone would get hurt." Kazuya defended, glancing at Nori who now had an ice pack on her ankle.

Kita looked at him, and then at Masato, "I know you didn't think that, but next time the best thing to do is to come and get us Kazuya."

"When what?" he snapped back. "When I can't make Masato stop doing what he can't control?"

"Kazuya...shut up." Masato said, getting his pillow, and cover.

Kita watched him, standing, "Where are you going?"

"The living room." Kazuya answered for him. "Sesshomaru is making him sleep by himself!"

She sighed, "No. Stay in here."

"No, I want to sleep alone." Masato retorted.

Kazuya frowned, "Masato-"

"Stop trying to defend me!" he said angrily, looking at his brother with wide, crimson eyes.

He didn't say anything else. Kita watched as Masato slowly turned away from everything, and then made his way out of the sunroom. Despite all the things she could be thinking to do right now, the only thought that came to her mind was,

"_He looks so much like him...Naraku_..."

Kita cursed under her breath softly, and shook her head, shoving the thought as far away as she could to the back of her mind. She took in a breath, and then clapped her hands together,

"Alright. Nori I'll wrap your ankle up, but the rest of you, **bed**."

**Living Room**

Masato threw his stuff on the couch, and then got up on it. He made himself comfortable, and then turned so he wasn't facing the hallway he'd come out of. Masato didn't want Kita to look at him when she left to go back upstairs. He didn't want to see anyone. This was better. Being by himself. At least here he could only get himself in trouble. Masato dug his nails into his palm. He huffed, and then squeezed his eyes closed, silently praying Sky did not return.

**A/N: Okay! There you go. The introduction to **_**Identity**_**. Did you guys like it? Please be honest, and give me tips if you think they'll help! I know the amount of characters is overwhelming, but in these many challenges I give myself, it's improving my writing. Thanks for reading, and oh! Identity will be being posted RIGHT after this one. So, after finishing this, you should head on over there, and read the official first chapter. Thank you SO much for sticking with me through this story. It's been so much fun guys. **_**So**_** much fun. *nostalgic smile***


End file.
